The Long Road Down
by phoward
Summary: Modern AU. After receiving a call from her uncle requesting her help, Novella Landon returns to a place she hasn't called home in nearly a decade: Pike Co, Ky. Unfortunately for her, she has to help her uncle defend her first love & his brothers in a murder case where the ADA happens to be the man she casually dated while living in Baltimore. Tolbert/OC/Cap Love-Triangle Pairing.
1. Back To Where I'm From

***Author's Note***

 **This is an idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it down. It's a Modern AU spin/twist on the Hatfields &McCoys. I'm using my OC from my other story Thrown Into McCoy's Feud (which follows the tv miniseries/movie)**

* * *

 **Back To Where I'm From**

 **Novella POV:**

I was running late for dinner with the guy I've been casually seeing for the past few months. My work at the firm had gone over, I had to finish some depositions for the defense attorney that I work under. Now I was stuck in Baltimore traffic as I tried to get downtown to meet up with William, the rugged blonde attorney that I met by accident whenever I had to drop off something to the courthouse for my boss. He was there trying to butter up a judge for his boss, one of the state's attorneys.

When I first met Will I was a bit put off by the fact that he had only one good blue eye and a milky white one that was blinded. He complimented me and then said that he'd find out who I was and make up freaking me out with his bad eye. I thought he was full of shit, but he managed to track me down and send me chocolate covered strawberries. After that I agreed to talk to him and then to casually see him.

We still haven't told each other our last names. It's still just Will or William and Novella or Nova, a nickname I acquired in college from my DZ sisters. He did try to call me Ella once, but that ended with me storming off. Ella was a painful nickname for me, the memories that name earthed up were long dead and buried and needed to remain that way.

Anyways enough about that.

After what felt like forever I pulled into the parking lot of The Corner Bistro & Wine Bar. I didn't have time to go home and change after work so after parking my car and getting out of it I took off my blazer and toss it onto the seat before grabbing my purse and walking towards the restaurant. As soon as I walked inside of I spotted Will sitting in a corner table across from the bar, nursing a glass of bourbon.

"Sorry I'm late, got hung up at work." I apologized as soon as I reached the table, taking a seat across from the rugged one-eyed blonde.

He nodded his head at me and placed his glass on the table. "Nova, we can't see each other anymore."

I was taken aback by the sudden break up. I know we were a casual couple, which had sex when the mood hit, but I wasn't expecting it to end so abruptly I guess. "Why not? I know we're not serious, but I do deserve a reason."

"I'm moving back to where I'm from and got a job there. I start in two weeks."

"Oh, so then this is just another one of your two-week's notices?" I asked sarcastically, shaking my head in disbelief. I didn't even know that he was looking to move or for a new job.

"No, it's not." William told me, shaking his head. He let out a long sigh before his eyes, one ice blue and the other cue-ball white, locked onto mine. "Look, Novella, you're a sweet girl and I like you, but I can't ask you to uproot yourself to go where I'm going. Hell, I didn't even think I'd go back once my daddy shipped me off for college out of state." William told me, his deep voice rumbling like a wave, before going on to say, "But my family needs me, a lot of bullshit's been going on, so I'm going back."

"Okay, but where are you going?" I asked, curious on where this place that he hated so much was at.

"Nowhere you need to concern yourself with. It's better that you don't know where I'm going." Will told me, his voice hardening with every word he said, as he looked like a cold piece of ice sitting in his chair staring at me.

Fucking prick! "Fine, go back to wherever you came from. Hope things work out for you in your mystery-fucking-town." I sneered before getting up from the table and quickly rushing away and out of the restaurant.

* * *

It's been two weeks since William dropped his breakup and moving bomb on me and I still felt down in the dumps. But I wasn't depressed or felt like the world had ended, like I felt whenever the man I thought was the love of my life just cut me out of his once I went off to Louie-Ville for college and pledged Delta Zeta. That breakup with the ginger hot-head broke me. If it wasn't for my sorority sister's I would've been a mess that would've flunked out of college and never been able to get into law school. To fulfill my dream of working in law like my Uncle Perry.

But I can't help it, sometimes I wonder if my dream killed my expectation of becoming Mrs. Tolbert McCoy. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Sweethearts never work out these days. It's not the 1880's anymore where your first is your last and forever, all that bullshit.

I was sitting on my couch eating some Chinese takeout for dinner whenever my phone started to ring. I reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed my phone from the end table. _Uncle Perry_ flashed across my screen. Oh no, I hope Roseanna or Sarah Elizabeth's not sick again.

Roseanna was an old friend of mine, Tolbert's sister, and my uncle's fiancée. Sarah Elizabeth was her daughter that she had with an asshole ex from across the Tug. The girl was sickly, but so was Roseanna since she was diagnosed with lupus a couple years back around the time her and my uncle started to get close.

"Uncle Perry, is it Roseanna or Sarah Elizabeth?" I frantically asked as soon as I answered my phone.

" _Now, dear, if only it was that simple. I need your help."_

"With Roseanna and Sarah Elizabeth?" I asked, clearly confused on what was going on.

" _No, I need you to work with me in Pikeville. I need you to help me with a murder case."_ My uncle told me over the phone, causing me to sigh.

"A murder case? Uncle Perry I might work for a defense firm but I've never been a part of a mur-" I began to protest before my uncle cut me off by bluntly saying, _"It's against Tolbert and his brothers, Pharmer and Bud."_

I swear the world stopped as soon as Tolbert's name came out of my uncle's mouth. I couldn't believe it. Not just Tolbert, but Pharmer and Bud were accused of killing somebody.

" _It gets worse, which is why I need you. The man they stand accused of murdering is Ellison Hatfield."_

"Ellison Hatfield! But his older brother's a judge!" I shouted, not believing what I was hearing. No, this couldn't be happening.

" _Yes, and the other brother's a lying land thief and the father of a deadbeat_." Uncle Perry spat, referring to Devil Anse Hatfield, the man that sweet talked a court to get my uncles 1500 acres in a land dispute when I was a little girl. Anse was also Sarah Elizabeth's paternal grandfather since his dumbass son Johnse was the one to get Roseanna pregnant and then left her when she was nearly 3 months along.

"I'll be there soon. I'll call the firm and tell them I need to move for an unseen amount of time."

" _Thank you, the McCoys shall be grateful to you as well."_ Uncle Perry told me in his slick and smooth voice. _"Oh, Novella, since you'll be back home you don't have to work so hard to hide the Appalachian accent."_ Was the advice my uncle gave me before ending the call and hanging up on me.

Oh shit. There goes my quiet and professional life here in Baltimore. Guess I'm moving back to the hills of Kentucky. Back to Appalachia, a place I had no reason to go back to until now.

* * *

After calling the firm and quitting, something that got me a snippy lecture about how unprofessional it was to leave suddenly without a 2 weeks' notice, I quickly my suitcase and travel bag full with clothes. Within half an hour of Uncle Perry's call I had my luggage, briefcase, laptop case, and anything else I needed loaded up into the trunk of my Dodge Challenger. I sent my uncle a text letting him know I was leaving and then I pulled out of my apartment complex's parking lot and started my 9-hour drive home to Pikeville, Kentucky.

When I entered Washington I felt nervous, but whenever I drove by the sign reading _Welcome To West Virginia_ I felt sick to my stomach. I hated West Virginia, it was a shithole full of crazies. I only drive through the state on my own once, whenever I moved to Baltimore.

Growing up Uncle Perry never let me or my little half-brother Moses step foot across state lines into West Virginia. He always told us that the people in Mingo and Logan hated the people from Pike. Right when I first moved in with my uncle, after my mom died and my step-father couldn't take care of me or my baby brother due to his job as a cross country trucker, was when Uncle Perry had the legal run in with the head of the Hatfield family that lost him his land and timber rights.

God damn, the sooner I get out of West Virginia the better. Growing up I was always told by my Uncle Perry and his friend Randall, Tolbert's poppy, that crossing state lines is a death wish. We stay on our side of the tug and they stay on theirs, nobody gets hurt. Roseanna didn't listen to her poppy though when she went to a party with some friends and ended up staying the night at Johnse Hatfield's after he professed some love at first sight bullshit to her.

Her stunt got Tolbert a belt to the face by Randall. Being the oldest boy in the house, the eldest Jim being married and living on his own, it was his responsibility to keep an eye on Roseanna. Her lying about a party, sneaking off, and never coming home didn't win him any brownie points with his poppy.

Shit, driving thru West Virginia's bringing up so many memories about my childhood. Many that I try to suppress because they involve Tolbert in some way or another. I was raised around him since Randall and Uncle Perry were best friends. He was 13 while I was almost 8 whenever we first met, while my brother was a wailing newborn that Uncle Perry was asking Randall's wife Sally for advice with. We didn't start flirting and going out until I was 16 and he was nearly 22. Fast forward a couple of years and he turned his back on me and never looked back while I drowned myself into my studies at my uncle's Alma Mater, the University of Louisville.

I heard from both Uncle Perry and Roseanna that he married Mary Butcher during my first year of law school at Louie-Ville. I was also told that it didn't last long, just long enough for him to end up a divorced single father. Mary was friends with Jim's wife Lissa, so it was my understanding that they set her up with Tolbert. According to Roseanna they dated for a while before the engagement and the marriage.

Not like I gave a flying fuck, cause I didn't. I dated people here and there too, just that my legal studies took up most of my time. My last boyfriend, the casual William with unkown last name, was somebody that I think I could've gotten serious with, but life and a big new job in a city he refused to name got in the way.

My headlights shined on the large sign reading _Welcome To Kentucky_ and I felt a bit of relief wash over me. Finally, out of West Virginia and into Pike County. Only another 30 miles to go til I get to Pikeville.

* * *

Half an hour later I pulled into the driveway of Uncle Perry and Roseanna's large house. Their porch light was on, no doubt so that I wouldn't trip and fall while carrying my stuff to the front door. I parked my car right behind my brother Mo's large supped up Chevy pickup. I guess he was sticking around too instead of heading back to UL for his sophomore year. I tiredly got out of my car and went to my trunk. Quickly I popped it open and took out the rolling luggage bag with the attachable carry on along with my electronic bag, and my brief case. I left a few other bags in the truck, deciding that they weren't important enough to unload at nearly 5 o'clock in the morning.

I trudged up the driveway and rolled my suitcase up the porch steps. Since I still had my house key I didn't have to knock. I let myself in, locking the door behind me, and went to make my way upstairs to drop off my bags. As I walked by the parlor room I was shocked to see my uncle up and reading a book with a soft glowing light on.

"Uncle Perry, I hope you actually got some sleep last night and didn't wait up for me." I told my uncle as I stood in the doorway, a tired smile crossing my lips.

"I managed to get some sleep, but my mind's too busy to shut down." Uncle Perry told me as he closed his book and gestured for me to come in. "The arraignment hearing's today." He said as I left my stuff at the doorway and walked inside of the parlor.

"Jesus…" I sighed, feeling like a ton of bricks had just fallen on me.

As I sat down on the chair next to him he told me informatively, "Your brother's staying in town to help out as our assistant. He wants to be apart of the team that gets the McCoy boys freed."

"I figured as much when I saw his truck in the driveway."

"Nancy's husband Frank's been home on an injury leave as a detective, but from what he heard from some people he knows is that Hatfields are demanding the death penalty. With Wall as the judge overseeing this he'll push for the DA's office to do it."

"Of course, Wall's the judge ruling over this." I scoffed while rolling my eyes. It was unethical, but in the back hills of nowhere mountain justice prevailed and ethics were only considered guidelines. "Who did the DA assign the case?" I asked with dread lacing my voice.

"Some young new ADA from out east. Frank heard the young man went to law school in DC and is a sharp shooter when it comes to cases. Other then that his identities been kept hush hush." Was my uncle's slick voiced answer, casuing my heart to bottom out.

"Great…so Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud don't stand a snowball's chance in hell." I sighed defeatedly, realizing that no matter what the odds were against us as their defense team and against them with all the Hatfields being involved with the court handling the case.

"No, they stand a chance cause you're on their defense team. You'll do everything in your power to get them off on self-defense. I know for a fact you'll fight tooth and nail to save the love of your life." My uncle told me with such conviction, his words and thoughts as solid as stone.

"Tolbert's not the love of my life, Uncle Perry. He's just some hot-head I grew up with and was my first boyfriend." I flatly remarked, quickly shutting down the notion implied by my uncle. "And since I grew up with the McCoy boys of course I'm going to try my best to keep them alive and free."

My uncle just shook his head at me, his lips moving ever so slyly into a thins line. He patted my hand before telling me, "Go rest in your old room for a bit, I'll make sure you're up in plenty of time to get ready for court."

Silently I just nodded my head and got up to do as I was told. Napping wouldn't change the dire situation I'd be facing later on, nothing but God could do that.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So yea too much Law & Order for me…now I'm doing legal dramas lol**


	2. Outlaw Country

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading this.**

 **Novella's younger brother Moses Quincey gets introduced in this chapter. I imagine him as Ben Robson (Craig Cody from TNT's Animal Kingdom). Yea I cast all my dark and long-haired country boy OCs as him since Ben Robson is also used for my OC Mark Bennett in my Sons of Anarchy story lol.**

* * *

 **Outlaw Country**

 **Novella POV:**

"Novella, Perry wanted me t'wake you." Roseanna's sweet as sugar voice woke me up from my light dreamless sleep.

"Thanks." I mumbled, sitting up and rubbing any trace of sleep from my eyes. I noticed that Roseanna had a small half-asleep girl, no older then 3, with wild fiery curls resting against her chest while being held in one of her arms. "Is that-" I began to ask only for Roseanna to cut me off with a smile while telling me, "Tolbert's daughter? Yea, she's staying with us while he's…away."

The way the tender-hearted blonde referred to Tolbert being imprisoned was sad. Okay, it was more then sad, it was heartbreaking. Roseanna couldn't even make the words locked up, in jail, or imprisoned come out of her mouth.

"She's the spitting image of him." Tumbled out of my mouth. I knew he had a daughter, but I never knew that the little girl took after him so much. I guess I just assumed she would be a mix of Tolbert and Mary, not all Tolbert.

"I'm bringin' her downstairs for breakfast. You just come on down once you're ready." Roseanna softly smiled before making her way out of my room.

My room that still looks the same way it did when I lived her all those years ago. Nearly a decade ago if I'm being honest. The walls were still covered in pale pink paint with picture collage boards randomly hung up. My bedspread was still the same rose floral one I had in my teen years. Nothing had been changed, my room was in so many words a damn time capsule.

* * *

After showering and getting dressed into a simple pencil skirt and blouse I made my way downstairs and into the eat in kitchen. As my heels clicked against the hardwood floor my brother, Moses, looked at me while clucking, "Finally you're back. Only takes Tolbert facin' gettin' fried by Ole Sparky tho."

"Moses, Kentucky stopped the electric chair over 20 years ago. Don't be so dramatic." Uncle Perry chastised my brother, who was pulling his long dark hair into a low pony bun at the kitchen table.

"Still as classy as ever." I scoffed, insulting him as I walked over to the counter to grab some coffee from corner machine.

"Hey, don't knock my country boy charm. Just cause you forgot where ya came from while off in Louie-Ville don't me I gotta." Moses shot back at me as I grabbed a mug from the mug tree and filled it up.

I opened the sugar cannister and tossed some into my coffee cup while snorting, "I didn't forget where I came from. I just chose not to come back is all."

"Yea, cause runnin' way solved everythin'." My brother told me with malice and sarcasm laced in his words as I grabbed a plate and some silver ware from the stack on the counter.

"Ya'll stop fightin' in front of the lil ones." Roseanna chastised us while using her eyes to motion to the little girls eating bacon, scrambled eggs, and biscuits.

"We ain't fightin'." Was the denial that quickly emerged out of my brother's mouth before he grabbed a piece of bacon off of his plate and quickly tore into it with his teeth.

Silently I took a seat at the table. I did cut my baby brother a nasty look though. Who does he think he is? Little shithead.

"Listen to Roseanna." Uncle Perry told us, looking up from the new paper to look at us glaringly. "Eat your breakfast and be civil. You're brother and sister, not opposing sides of a courtroom." He chastised us in his slick voice as he shook his head and slightly rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the _Appalachian News-Express_. "We'll have enough of a fight at the arraignment today."

"Since I'm stayin' her to watch the chil'ren somebody should ride with Mama to the jail to drop off dress clothes for my brothers." Roseanna voiced before taking a bite out of her biscuit.

"Novella, dear, you won't mind taking Miss Sally would you? You'd be a better fit to keep her calm and I promised to meet with Ole Rand'l in my office." My uncle told me in his slick voice as he gabbed his coffee from the table and took a sip of it.

I don't know why Jim, his wife, Calvin, or Alifiar couldn't drive her, but I knew that I was getting stuck with taking Sally whether I wanted to or not.

"Sure, I'll do it." I answered even though I didn't want to do it. Whatever, I'm just going to eat and try to make the best out of this stressful day.

Roseanna smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you. Mama just loves you." Glad she does cause her son sure in hell don't.

Uncle Perry looked pointedly at Moses before clearing his throat and saying, "Mo, I want you to do some snooping and figure out who the ADA is. I'd rather knowing the identity before stepping into the courtroom, that way I'll know what we're up against."

"Uncle Perry, we already know that he's a hot shot from out east. What more is there to know?" Moses said around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Everything and with how you're better at gossiping then a bunch of old church bitties I expect you to find out who is he and how hard his gunning for the McCoy boys before we walk into that damned Hatfield court." Damn, my uncle had a point there.

"Papa, can I come to court? I wanna help my uncles get outta jail." Sarah Elizabeth, the petite 9-year-old with a corn silk colored braid, innocently told my uncle with a hopeful look on her face. Poor girl was too young to be listening to this at the breakfast table.

At least the little girl with the fiery bed head sitting a bit droopily by Roseanna was too young to understand what was happening. I bet all the little girl knew was that her daddy had to go away for a bit. I mean telling a toddler her dad's locked up and has a murder charge pending isn't done. I felt bad for Tolbert's daughter, who's name I still had to learn by the way, since he was her sole caretaker and now he was being ripped away from her.

Perry shook his head while keeping a stern look on his face. "No, Sarah Elizabeth. You have to stay home to help Mama take care of Sally Elle."

Sally Elle, so that was the little ginger girl's name? Hmm, wonder why Tolbert named her that. Not the Sally part, I mean the Elle part.

"Papa's right, I can't play with Sally Elle all by myself. She's got too energy." Roseanna pipped up, tagging in to help get Sarah Elizabeth to drop the subject about court.

"Okay." Sarah Elizabeth told her mom, not wanting to miss out of playing with her cousin.

* * *

Southern outlaw country music filled up my vintage pink and black charger as I drove down the back-country road that would bring me to Blackberry Creek, to the farmhouse of Mr. & Mrs. McCoy. The small road, barely big enough for one lane yet alone two, hadn't changed one bit in the near decade I'd been gone. Trees lined it, no barriers of steel and metal to keep cars safe from hitting trees and running off the road had ever been put up. The road was in need of new blacktop, it was nothing more then bits of gravel and patches now.

The song on the radio faded out slowly as I spotted the sign reading _Blackberry Creek_ up head. I heard a bango, guitar, and steel guitar strum up in a tune befitting an outlaw western flow out of the speakers as I drove by the simple green town sign. Hmm, I was starting to get used to the music of the hills again. Nearly every radio station was was dedicated to a type of country genre such as outlaw, bluegrass, 80-90's, gospel, folk, truck-driving, honkey- was tonk, and a few more I'm not even going to bother naming.

I've been away from the country music scene for a long time. These days I'm listening to the _Top 100_ on the radio, but in Pike that's not happening. For some reason I remembered the station number of the outlaw station, a station that Tolbert always had blasting in his pick-up truck.

Memories from long ago fluttered in my mind, one sticking out in particular as I recognized the song playing on the radio…

 _ **BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 _The glow of the harvest moon shone brightly in the darken night sky, illuminatin' the cab of the Dodge Ram. The only other light being the glow from the dashboard and from the radio, which was tuned to the outlaw country station. Tolbert's attention was on the desolate back hills road we were travelin' on, his high beams the only thing lightin' our way. We were on our way back to my uncle's after havin' spent the evenin' at a bonfire in one of the hollers out near Varney._

" _What time's yer curfew?" Tolbert asked, quickly dartin' his eyes between me and the road._

" _Midnght." I swore he knew this._

" _What time's it now?"_

" _11:35. Why?"_

" _No reason, just thought we'd might've had some time to mess 'round." He answered as he drove us steadily down the dark county road._

" _You mean roll 'round." I stated quickly, tiltin' my head at him. I was 16, but I wasn't stupid._

" _Just cause of older then ya, darlin', don't mean I'm gonna try to get some on the first date." Tolbert told me in a hard and offended tone. I heard him sigh, lettin' our his frustrations, before softly explain', "Shit, kissin' and neckin's just fine. I'm not gonna push ya farther then yer ready for."_

 _I smiled and nodded in understandin'. "Oh, how gentlemanly of ya." I told him with a fake and playful Scarlett O'Hara type accent._

" _Yep." Tolbert popped his tongue. "You like this song? Heard it the other day, it's good." Tolbert remarked in his velvety timbre as he reached a calloused hand over to turn the knob on his radio, cranking the volume up._

" _I like it now that I've heard it. It's catchy."_

" _Yea…guess it could be our song or somethin'."_

" _What? Tolbert, most couples have a love song for a song not an outlaw country song." I couldn't believe he was suggestin' this song, this very unromantic song, to be our song. I would agree to date him, boy's got no romantic bones in his body._

" _But, Ella, we ain't most couples. We're a couple, but a 'shiner and a lawyer's niece, in the back hills of Kentucky." Tolbert glanced at me with a smirk on his face as his gratin' smooth voice holdin' reason rose over the lyrics on the radio._

" _Fine, this'll be our song." I gave in with a smile._

" _Good." Was the simple velvet word that fell from Tolbert's lips as he thrummed his fingers 'gainst the steerin' wheel to the beat of the music playin' in the truck._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

I shook my head, forcing myself out of the stroll down memory lane, right before making the turn that would bring me to the isolated country street the McCoys lived on. It was more so a dirt road then a street and it was scattered with old wooden farm houses and trailers, both single and double-wides. After a few minutes I pulled onto the dirt path cut into the grass that was considered the long driveway of the McCoy's farmhouse.

As I pulled up to the front of the house I spotted Sally, her hair up in it's always present bun, sitting on a rocker on the front porch. As I put the car in park Sally got up, some bags in her hand, and made her was down the porch stairs towards my pink and black vintage challenger.

Once she got to the passenger's side door she opened it and got in with smile. "It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"Good to see you too, Sally." I smiled in return before shifting mt car's gear into reverse.

"Oh, we need to go to Tolbert's house to fetch his clothes." Of course, she wouldn't have anything for him at the house. "Unlike the other boys he moved out years ago." Guess so, he used to be married and does have a kid.

"Is his place far?" I asked, secretly hoping that it would be nearby and not on the other side of the county.

"No. Maybe just 10 minutes up the road." She answered, using her hand to make a motion in the direction we needed to go. "You know he bought the land his house's on right after you left. Got it from your step-poppy."

"What?" I choked out as I turned onto the main road. "Fred sold him that parcel of land he got when my mama died?" I asked, still in disbelief. I hadn't seen Fred in years so of course he never told me that he sold my mother's land, that he acquired by will and spousal rights, to my bad-tempered ex instead of saving it for me or Moses.

"Yes, he did." She affirmed with a nod of her head. "Tolbert worked hard to finance a double-wide right after he signed for the land."

"Oh…" I know what he was hard working at, selling his moonshine. Tolbert was-well-is a 'shiner, which of course is illegal. Only moonshine that's legal in Kentucky's the crap sold at Wal-Mart made by commercial liquor makers and the big alcohol companies. Backwoods stills and shine operations are very illegal and of course that's what Tolbert's messed up in for his income.

"It's a real nice place. Could use a woman's touch." Sally smiled softly, warmly hinting that I perhaps could help decorate Tolbert's trailer since I was in town.

Oh boy, help me sweet baby Jesus…

"Didn't his ex-wife, Mary Butcher, decorate it?" I asked in a tone that was both hard and sarcastic as I drove down the road, eyes set straight ahead.

"Not much." Sally told me, her lips in a form line. Hmm, from her reaction it seemed that she wasn't fond of her ex-daughter-in-law. "Sweetheart, that was a marriage of convenience. He was lonely." _Bet he was, stupid fucking hot-head._ "The only good thing that came out of that was his daughter, Sally Elle."

"Yea…so how much farther do I go?" I asked, looking quickly between her and the dirt road.

"Not far, we're almost there." I heard her tell me as I focused on the road and the dark crooning of the man singing over the radio accompanied by the thumping melody of drums, banjos, and guitars.

* * *

My breath was taken away whenever I pulled up to Tolbert's double-wide. It wasn't what I was expecting, not at all. On his 500 acres sat a modern manufactured home, one that was most likely either bought from Oakwood Homes or Clayton Homes. It even had a front porch versus steps, like most double-wides had. The beauty of his home amazed me, left me speechless. Never in any of my years would I dream that he had a white paneled home with green shutters, a white-washed full-length porch, and a door with a full length oval cutout in it. The house seemed too put together, to beautiful for Tolbert. For some reason I felt like he put a lot into this model home.

"Isn't my Tolbert's home nice?" Sally asked as we both got out of my car.

"Yea, very nice." I honestly replied as I followed her up the white rock-gravel path to the front porch. "So, you have a key I presume?"

"Yes, I do." She told me while procuring a seet of keys from her purse. As she unlocked the door she explained, "I bring Tolbert and Sally Elle some home cooked meals over some nights." She walked in with my following right behind while going on to say, "My boy never learnt how to cook. He tries, real hard too, but nothin' never really turns out like it should."

"Yea…" I trailed off as my head spun around, taking in the rustic simplicity of the living room. Cream walls, brown couch, brown easy chair, fireplace, tv-stand, tv, dvd player, wooden handcrafted chest, window blinds with brown patterned valances, and hardwood floors with a beige area rug is what the room consisted of. As Sally said no sign of a woman's touch and it looked as if whatever Mary had placed in the house she took whenever she left Tolbert since they place screamed rustic man.

"I'll be quick. Just grab me a bag from the kitchen, he keeps 'em in a holder I made him on the pantry door." Sally told me before walking off to the door to the left of the main room I was standing in.

I swiftly walked into the kitchen, which was simple and only had the bare necessities in it, and grabbed a bag from the cloth holder that was sewn into a pig pattern. Pigs, what was with McCoys and pigs? Eve since I've known these people they've raised pigs or had pig notions in their house.

I couldn't help but notice that the only thing on the kitchen counters were a coffee maker, bread box, and a few latch-lidded cannisters for dry goods. A wooden booster set was on one of the kitchen chairs, no doubt in my mind that Tolbert made it for his daughter. A box of generic brand cheerios sat on top of the fridge with a large can of generic oats sandwiched between it and a box of Jim Dandy grits.

Clutching the grey plastic Wal-Mart bag in my hand I walked back into the living room. I decided to just stand and wait for Sally. I didn't want to give her the bag in his room. I felt that would be weird, like an invasion of his privacy.

I noticed that a couple of framed pictures of Sally Elle were placed on the wooden mantle of the stone fireplace. He had no other pictures though. Actually, his walls were bare other then his grandpappy's antique fiddle hanging above the fireplace.

"I got Tolbert's clothes." Sally's vioice brought me back to reality, making me snap out of the trance I was in as I stared at the fiddle on the wall.

I turned around and noticed that Sally was almost towards me. "Just put them in here so we can go." I told her, holding the bag open, as I rushed to her.

"He'll appreciate this. He's been in those dirty festival clothes for 2 days." Sally smiled sadly, weakly, as she placed the clean clothes into the Wal-Mart bag.

I figured he hadn't been in lock-up for long. Usually arraignment and bond are done after 48 hours.

As we walked out of the house and locked up I found myself asking, "Have you been able to see them yet?"

"No, right now only legal counsel can since it's a capital crime." Sally answered as we made our way towards my car.

"Oh…" I trailed off, knowing now that I was the one that was stuck seeing the boys and giving them their clean change of clothes. No wonder Perry assigned this job to me.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Being back in the Kentucky hills is hard right now for Novella. It's going to get worse before it gets better for her, poor thing.**

 **Anyways…Statically the poverty rate in Central Appalachia (Kentucky/West Virginia) is higher than the total for the entire the US. In Central Appalachia only 1% will go to college and earn a degree. Only 3% make $40,000 or more a year. Coal mining and logging are the legal ways to make good money to take care of a family while moonshining and pill dealing are the illegal ways. Average jobs are minimum wage such as fast food, box stores, etc.**


	3. Orange Defense & Capped Over Offense

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing. I have an Instagram for my SOA story so I'm debating on whether or not I should make one for Novella/my Hatfield & McCoy stories. I was supposed to be fleshing out the rough dialog for my SOA story, but I ended up writing this chapter instead lol.**

 **My OC Novella Landon's face claim is Rose Leslie, just like in my other story.**

 **Novella and Tolbert's first meeting in nearly a decade is in this chapter. Novella's also going to find out the truth about William 'Cap' Hatfield too. Oh boy…**

* * *

 **Orange Defense & Capped Over Offense**

 **Novella POV:**

As soon as we walked into the lobby of the Pike County Jail Sally found herself a seat in one of the waiting chair. I on the other hand walked up to the pane glass windowed counter with the sign reading _Administration_ above it. "I'm here to bring the McCoy boys some court clothes." I informed the uniformed man sitting behind the counter. "I'm their attorney." I added, causing the man to stop doing whatever he was on his side of the glass window.

"You're their lawyer?" The man asked me, eying me suspiciously.

Didn't I just say that? Dear lord this grunt's stupid."Yea."

"Do I know you? You look familiar?" The man asked as he slid me a clipboard and pen through the hole at the bottom of the glass.

"I'm Perry Cline's niece, Novella Landon." I answered, taking the pen and clipboard.

One of his brows rose up as I quickly filled the clipboard form out. As I passed it back under the window slot to him he looked leerily at me. "Didn't you date one of the guys accused?" The admissions man asked me as he reviewed the form I had just filled out.

"This is a small county, I'm sure you already know the answer to that." I scoffed with my arms crossed over my chest.

The man looked taken back by my blunt response as he grabbed a visitor's pass and filled it out. "Here's your visitor badge. Just go to the door and you'll get processed." He told me, sliding the pass under the window, as he avoided eye contact with me

"Thanks." I smiled tightly and grabbed the pass. I quickly peeled the back off the bdge and stuck it on my chest. I walked off to the nearby waste basket and tossed the plastic backing in it. I looked over my shoulder to check on Sally before walking through the door that was buzzed open for me.

This is it, I'm going to face down a man I've been avoiding like the plague for years. Hopefully I can harden my heart enough to get through this unscathed.

* * *

I had already seen both Bud and Pharmer, separately of course, and had given them their dress clothes for court. Currently I was seated at the metal table in the visitation room awaiting the arrival of Tolbert. The room was cold and lit up with bright artificial lights, giving me chills. Not the physical kind, but the kind that wiggles in one's soul and precedes something bad. I drummed my French manicured nails on the table, not far from the bag I set on there.

Suddenly the door opened accompanied by a stout guard ushering in an orange clad Tolbert. I took in his appearance and quickly noted that he looked like trampled on horse shit. He had a bruised cheekbone, a cut under his eye, a black eye, and a few faint blotches from hits randomly spotted on his face. His lip was split too.

When I saw his brothers, I noticed that Pharmer had a broken arm in a sling and Bud had a busted lip. Tolbert though held the brunt of the injuries handed out by the 'murdered' Ellison Hatfield. It was clear to me that the fight he got into, the reason he's in this mess, was really bad. Clearly, he didn't 'kill' somebody for the hell of it…

The guard roughly drug him over to the chair opposite mine by his upper arm. Tolbert just looked at me with hard, cold, stormy eyes as his guard shoved him into the chair opposite mine. "Knock on the door and I'll take ya back to yer cellblock." Tolbert was told by the guard before the stout half bald man left the room.

"Sally wanted to bring you something clean to wear today for your arraignment." I explained my presence, sliding the bag of clothes over to him. Tolbert just nodded his head slightly while never taking his cold gaze off me. His stare was intense and it unnerved me. I got the feeling that he didn't want me in the room with him. "Well, Uncle Perry-" I started to say before I was interrupted gruffly by Tolbert's velvet snap of, "What the fuck're ya here for? Yer a lawyer in Mar'land, not Kentucky."

"As I was saying before you rudely cut me off," I countered with an edge in my flowing voice before stating my expiation of, "Uncle Perry called me last night and asked for my help. He says its going to be a tough case."

"Ah…" Tolbert sighed, his face a stony with no emotions on it. "Ya stayin' with Perry and Roseanna, right?" He asked, the stone posture of his face showing a slight crack in it as his stormy eyes locked onto my cornflower one's curiously.

"Yea, why?" Where else would I be? My family lived in town, no reason for me to hole up in the Pikeville Hotel. Where's he getting at?

"Would you do me a solid? Watch ov'r my little girl, Sally Elle." Tolbert asked me, his gruff voice cracking a bit as he looked at me with his slate-blue imploring eyes.

His request had taken me aback since it was the last thing I expected him to ask of me. "Yea, I'll do that." I replied, trying not to tremble with the shock that I felt.

"She likes anythin' pink, her favorite movie's Frozen, she has a stuffed un'corn she can't fall 'sleep wit'out, and-" Tolbert quickly rattled off before I stopped him with the interruption of, "Tolbert you're getting your official charges and bond today, not your sentence. I don't need to know all of this, besides I'm sure that Roseanna already knows and can just tell me."

"I'm not gettin' out on bond! I'm bein' charged with fuckin' murder, Ella!" Tolbert shouted at me, making a fist with one of his hands and banging it on the table. I see he still has his bad fly off the rails in a nanosecond temper.

"Don't call me Ella." I demanded in a flowing hiss, my eyes narrowing into blue slits. "That name's long been dead and gone. It's buried down so deep with all the memories tied to it." I explained my reason for rejecting the name he always called me, the name that only he had ever called me.

Tolbert's eye twitched, his jaw clenched, and his nose scrunched up while his face turned red hot with anger and offense. He shot up so fast that his chair fell over. "Yer nothin' now but a bitch tryin' t'act like a big city shit instead of a orphan from these hills. Ya go on an' git back to Mar'land, don't need yer meanin'less pity." His velvety and gruff voice thundered as he cut his eyes at me before snatching up his bag. Quickly he pivoted on his heel and stormed over to the door. "I want outta here!" Tolbert demanded in a shout as he pounded on the door.

Oh yea, I knew my meeting with him would go over like a led balloon.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

After leaving the visitation room my guard roughly walked me down the halls to my cell block, holding my bag in his hand. I hated this guard, he treated me and my brothers like shit. Before long I was tossed back into the cell I shared with my brothers. The guard threw my bag of clothes at my head but missed, making it land on the floor by me, before he locked up the door and left. Bastard. I picked up my bag while Pharmer hopefully announced, "Novella's gonna help Perry get us otta here."

"Yea, she's here for us." Bud added as he sat on his bed, his bag next to him.

"She shouldn't be. Not after what I did t'ensure her a good life with her law shit." I sadly told my brothers as I went over to the top bunk I used. I tossed my bag on the plastic mattress and hoped up on it while feeling like my sacrifice was for nothin'. She wasn't s'posed to be stuck in these hills, her life took her outta them for a reason.

"What you did was dump her, nothin' special 'bout that." Pharmer remarked from his place on the bottom bunk of the bed we shared.

"Shut up or I'll break yer other arm." I warned Pharmer as I felt the tension risin' up in me.

Nobody understands that me dumpin' Ella that day I went to surprise her with a visit and a-well I ain't bringin' up what else I was gonna surprise her with-was t'ensure that she'd be able to fulfill her dream. After seein' her all dolled up with her rich fancy college friends when I was walkin' up to that huge sor'ity house, big 'nough t'be a plantation mansion, I knew I'd only hold her back. She'd never become a lawyer with my poor 'shiner ass. She would've given everythin' up t'be with me. Hell, she almost didn't go to Louie-Ville and almost settled for Pike College 'til I assured her that 3 ½ hours wasn't that far 'way.

Nobody understands that I broke my heart for her dreams, her happiness. She was young an' deserved a chance at livin' them dreams, which she did. I'm proud that she became the lawyer she always wanted to be. Heard her job, old job now, in Mar'land was for a big office that worked in business defense. She was on her way to bein' a high-end lawyer 'til she got dragged back t'Pike like a snake the pig caught cause of the mess I got in with my brothers.

"We should get dressed. Be time t'go 'fore we know it." Bud suggested, attemtpin' to cool down the simmerin' situation in our small cell.

Today's gonna be shit, I can feel it in my gut.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

A couple of hours had passed and I now found myself sitting in Wall Hatfield's courtroom sandwiched between Uncle Perry and Tolbert as we all waited on the ADA to show up. The hot shot was late. Well, so was my brother. Moses was still on the hunt to find out the sealed-up identity of the new ADA.

The courtroom was split in half with McCoy family and friends on one side and Hatfields with theirs on the other. Damn, this was only the arraignment so I hated to see how the actual trial would be like. I noticed that Nancy McCoy-Phillips was sitting between her husband Bad Frank Phillips and her brother Jefferson. I also noticed that 'Squirrel Shooting' Sam McCoy and his brother Parris was sitting by Jefferson. The biggest shocker of all was seeing Selkirk McCoy on the Hatfield's side. Holy shit, he was a kin traitor and that was a big no-no in the hills.

I heard the running thumps of boots coming down the aisle, causing me and everyone seated at my legal table to turn our heads towards the noise. Turns out the sound was my brother running over, a grim expression on his dark bearded face. "We're fucked sideways and up the ass. Found out the ADA's Cap Hatfield, Devil Anse's second son." Moses blurted out to us as he took his seat next to Uncle Perry.

"What?" Pharmer asked in a quick shudder while his brother Bud looked whiter then a sheet with fear shining in his eyes.

Tolbert's jaw clenched and he closed his eyes for only a moment, shaking his head with disbelief and frustration.

"We're getting railroaded." I blurted out, suddenly realizing that this entire court process in this god forsaken county was being rigged and set up for a Hatfield triumph.

"Oh my, this certainly makes things far worse." Uncle Perry remarked dreadfully as he leaned back in his chair. His face was stoic, but his eyes held a small glimpse of dread in them.

"It's about time you got here, Cap." I heard Judge Wall's deep voice tell his nephew as the hinges of the courtroom's door squeaked open.

"Sorry, Uncle Wall, but you know I had to drive all the way from Mary Lou's in Logan to this Kentucky shithole." Was the deep rumbling quip the judge's nephew let out for the entire courtroom to hear.

My blood boiled as I instantly recognized the owner of the voice. Will, my new ex, was Cap Hatfield. That lying sack of shit! I was tapping my high heeled foot, trying to keep myself from flipping out. Well, he sure did know how to find a whore fast. And he had enough nerve to tell me that he liked me, I was sweet, and he couldn't ask me to come here with him, blah blah blah.

I watched Cap make his way to his table in his crisp black power suit. As soon as he took his seat he turned his head around to take in the defensive team, suddenly his mix-matched eyes locked onto me. In a quick second he rose from his chair and marched over to my table. "Why're you here, Novella?"

"Shouldn't I asked you the same thing William, or should I call you Cap?" I sneered, tilting my head to the side. No doubt everyone at my table was confused by our knowledge of one another.

"If you wanted to come to this shithole to work I-" The rugged blonde began until I bluntly cut him off with, "I came to this shithole to help my uncle and brother defend the boys I grew up with."

"You two shut up and sit on your sides so we can get this show goin' in my courtroom. Save the drama for the outside halls." Judge Wall Hatfield ordered in a loud bark, causing his nephew to concede and quickly march over to his table.

Tolbert leaned his head close to mine and hissed in my ear, "How'd ya know Cap Hatfield?"

"You don't want to know." I sighed as I waited for the judge to officially start this arraignment.

"Ella, tell me ya di-didn't sleep with him in Mar'land." Tolbert's velvet timbre was filled with dismay as he stared at the side of my face.

I turned around to look at the ginger hot-head and sighed, "Tolbert it doesn't matter if I did or didn't. Fact is he never told me his true identity."

"You did." Tolbert's velvet voice shook, his eyes wide with a mix of disgust and hurt. Suddenly his face turned red and his lip trembled before he roared, "Damnit!"

Judge Wall's head snapped in Tolbert's direction as he waved his gavel at him while deeply bellowing the order of, "Shut up, McCoy, 'fore I toss you back in jail without a hearin'!"

Tolbert huffed, reminding me of a bull, and stared at Wall with a look that could kill-sorry bad pun not intended.

"Uncle Wall, these McCoys murdered Uncle Ellison in cold blood at a harvest festival. Set a court date and with hold bail so I can go salvage my day." Cap said in a flat rumble as he scowled at the three McCoys I was helping my Uncle Perry defend.

My uncle rose from his seat and cleared his throat before saying in his slick voice he reserved for the court of law, "My clients are pleading not guilty due to self-defense and they deserve a bond. They are rooted in the Pike County community and have no reason to run."

"They don't deserve a bond. They're guilty as sin." Cap protested, smacking his hand on his table in anger.

Before I realized what I was doing I shot up from my seat and countered Cap's remark with a concerned plea of, "Tolbert's a single father, he deserves to have a chance to spend time with his toddler before his trial date. He's her sole provider and caretaker. You can't take him away from her."

"He didn't think about Cotton whenever he murdered Uncle Ellison."

"Jesus, this is an arraignment not a trial." I rolled my eyes, disgusted at how crazy this court session was going. I pointed to my ex while yellng, "Innocent until proven guilty, you asshole!"

"That's it Lil Missy you're bein' held in contempt."

"Contempt, but I didn't do anythin'!" This court's bulshit. My brother laughed, clearly finding the situation funny. Tolbert nudged my ankle with the toe of his booted foot, either motioning his thanks or signaling for me to sit down and shut up.

My uncle placed a tentative, but gentle, hand on my shoulder while looking at the judge. With his slick voice he requested, "Please, honorable Judge Hatfield, can you just excuse my niece's outburst? This is taxing for her, considering her sweetheart is sitting right next to her."

Oh no. Fuck my life. Cap silently narrowed his eyes at me, looking like he wanted to strangle me or Tolbert or even both of us.

"I'll let your actions slide Miss…" The judge trailed off, causing me to quickly pipe up with, "Landon." The judge nodded his head before continuing on, "Miss Landon only because anyone who's been with Tolbert can't have much better emotional judgement then him."

"Thank you for being a sensible man." Uncle Perry slyly nodded at the Hatfield judge, earning him an eye roll from the salt and peppered haired man.

"I'll entered a plea of not guilty due to self-defense cause that's what the McCoys are claimin'. Bond's set at $1,000,000 for each of the McCoys. Now everybody outta my courtroom." Judge Wall slammed his gavel, signaling the end of the barely legal and highly unethical arraignment.

$3,000,000 to get them out on bond, money that their parents don't have. Tolbert had a defeted look in his eye as the bailiffs came to get him and his brothers to cuff them and transfer them back to jail. "Ella, promise me you'll look after my lil girl." His voice shook desperately as he looked at me, his stony face faltering with anxiety.

"I promise, Tolbert." I said calmly to him before watching him get taken away, along with his two younger brothers.

Whenever I went to leave I noticed that my uncle and brother were already gone. Sadly, Cap wasn't. He was sitting at his table watching me. Shaking my head, I walked up the aisle towards the door while ignoring Cap Hatfield's deep wavering pleas of, "Nova, stop.", mixed with the clanking of loafers hitting the hardwood floor as he tried to catch up with me.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Interesting court room scene huh lol. So, what do ya'll think about Tolbert's reasoning behind his breakup with Ella when she went to college? Basically, the Central Appalachian stats came into play.**


	4. Shattered Hearts

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **When it comes to the hinted triangle I still have no idea what couple's going to be the endgame yet lol. Clearly Novella's going to have feelings for both Tolbert and Cap, but I just have to figure out who I ultimately want her with.**

* * *

 **Shattered Hearts**

 **Novella POV:**

I had just walked out of the heavy double doors of the courtroom and stepped maybe 3 feet into the lobby whenever I felt a hand grasp my arm, right near the crook of my elbow. "Novella, we need to talk." Cap told me in a rumbling wave as he turned me around to face him.

How dare hw want to talk. He had about 3 or so months to talk about his background. I'm not hearing his bullshit today. "No, we don't." I narrowed my cornflower blues at him. "Now let go." I sneered as I wiggled my arm, trying to free it from his grasp.

Cap shook his head, making his shaggy blonde hair rustle every which way, while roughly snapping, "You can't be defending those monsters."

I was taken aback by his ugly description of the McCoy boys. He didn't know them, other than their names, and he was prejudging them. Bastard. I gave him a hard stare as I quickly voiced, "They're not monsters, they're actually nice people."

MY arm finally broke free as he looked at me with semi-wide eyes. "Yea, I bet the crazy one that was sitting next to you's nice." Will scoffed sarcastically, his head tilting to the side. "I could feel his hate rolling off him from across the room."

"Cap-" I began, but was instantly cut off by his tremblin' wave of a voice, "Will or William. Please don't call me that. Not you."

"I'm calling you Cap cause that's who you are." My flowing voice bit out as I looked at him unsympathetically. I didn't care that he never wanted me to call him Cap, it wasn't my problem. He lied to me, tried to keep his identity under wraps. Jesus, I wanted to exchange surnames but he didn't. I shook my head and walked by him. "Now leave me alone. I got to get to my uncle's firm."

His shiny black loafers clanked on the hardwood floors as he kept up with me. "You know Perry Cline's a slime ball, right?" His thin mustache and sole patch slightly moving with the motions his mouth made to ask his insulting question.

He had some nerve. "No, he's not." I quickly defended my uncle. That man was the least slimy one I knew. He took in me and Moses when no one else would and he did it so easily, not batting an eye. The man put his life on hold to raise us, considering he was in his prime when we arrived. I quickly stopped my stride and turned to look at Cap. Crossing my arms over my chest I narrowed my eyes at the rugged blonde ass in front of me while saying in an informing bite, "Now Judge Wall and most of your family seem slimy to me."

"I'm not slimy." He protested, cutting his mixed matched eyes at me. He stood right in front of me, too close for my comfort right now since I could smell his sandalwood Yves Saint Laurent cologne overcoming my senses.

If he says so but lying about who you are and where you're from is slimy in my books. "Shut up and let me be. I don't want to be around you." I tried to push pass him, only to have him grab my wrist.

"But you'll be around your sweetheart, trying to get him cleared of murder." Cap jeered venomously as his eyes shined with jealousy. A vicious grin crossed his face while he coarsely mocked, "You plan on running off into the sunset with him. Think you can jump back where you two left off, have happy ever after once you get his damn murderin' ass off."

"You don't know what you're talking bout." I hissed, roughly pulling my wrist out of his hold. Before he could utter another word, I shook my head and stalked off. The quicker I got out of the building and to my car the better. This morning's too drama filled for me.

Whatever was between me and Tolbert died almost a decade ago. I wasn't trying to free him so that I could win him back, I was doing it cause it was the right thing to do. It wasn't just about him, but his brothers too.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I watched that hard-headed woman with the strawberry hair stalk off with her heels angrily clickin'. I was shocked when I saw her on the defense side, sittin' next to Tolbert McCoy too. I sort of missed her the last couple of weeks, even tho I found a new girl upon arrivin' back in the hills. Seeing Nova was an unexpected surprise, but it was damned by the fact that she had ties to the murderous sum bitches that killed my Uncle Ellison in cold blood.

Finding out that she was Perry Cline's niece was a shock, but the doozy was finding out that she was Tolbert McCoy's sweetheart. Her of all girls, who was sweet, funny, and carin', had spent her younger years with that little shit. Nova still held somethin' for him too, or she wouldn't be here tryin' to free his murderin' ass.

I shook my head and walked off. I didn't get very far before Uncle Jim appeared out of thim air, walkin' towards me. "What's takin' ya so long, boy? Talkin' to the McCoy girl?" He asked loudly causin' the few people in the court lobby to turn and look at us.

"She's not a McCoy, Uncle Jim. Her name's Landon." I corrected as I walked by him.

Uncle Jim feel into step next to me while scoffing, "She's Cline's niece and she's takin' up wit' that little shit turd Tolbert McCoy."

"She was in Baltimore til recently." I told Jim while we walked, nearing the large exit doors. "She ain't takin' up with anybody. Well, not anymore." Or was she? Damnit, I can't think like that. Imagining her striping out of her pink blouse and grey skirt for some man at the end of the day would only drive me crazy. 'Specially if I let my mind wander and imagine that it's fuckin' Tolbert McCoy she's gettin' her rocks off with.

"Oh hell no, son. You poked that back in the city, didn't ya?" My cantankerous mountain man great-uncle asked shrewdly in a loud thunderous laugh as I pulled the doors to the courthouse open.

"Uncle Jim…" I sighed, having no intention on answering him. I really did like Novella, I meant it when I told her if it wasn't for my family needing me and my new job I wouldn't have broken up with her. Hell, I was on the brink of taking us to the next level whenever my daddy called and told me that an opening in the Pike County DA's office for a new ADA was open along with the reasons why I needed to apply for it and move back home.

Dagnammit, it would be my time to do my part in this fucking feud. It wouldn't be so hard if Nova wasn't on the opposing side. Shit, we haven't been over that long so of course I still had feelings for her. She was special, a diamond in the rough, even tho she never considered herself to be.

"Oh, ain't that rich. Nothin' better than findin' out a girl you poked been rollin' with a McCoy. The crazy one too." Uncle Jim hooted piercingly as we walked down the courthouse stairs. I'm glad that he was finding this situation funny, cause I wasn't. Not one fucking bit.

I narrowed by eyes at him and shook my head. "I gotta get to my office. See ya at ma and pa's for dinner." I jaggedly remarked before stalking off down the walkway and to the parking lot, to where my black Audi R8 was parked next to my Uncle Wall's black Cadillac Escalade.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I pulled into the parking lot behind the building on Main Street that held my uncle's law office. I parked between my brother's jacked up Chevy Avalanche and Randall McCoy's rusty old Dodge Ram. I cut my engine with a heavy heart and a pit in my stomach. I sighed as I got out of my car, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Quickly I slammed the door and made my way across the lot at to the small alleyway that led to the front of the building.

 _Perry Cline Attorney at Law_ printed in bold black letters on a gold plaque was bolted right next to the pained window double doors of the office. I grasped the door's bar handle and pulled it open only to quickly make my way inside. Instead of being grouped in my uncle's office everyone was out in the lobby. Randall and Sally were sitting on the leather sofa while Moses was in the chair catty-cornered them. Uncle Perry was standing in the room, in front of the sofa actually. Upon hearing the door chime all chatter ceased, everyone turned their attention to me.

"So what's going on?" I asked, walking up to my uncle.

"Moses's tuition fund that he doesn't need since he's taking this year off will be enough to cover a bails bondsman to arrange freedom for Bud and Pharmer." Uncle Perry explained, his usually slick tone sounding a bit droned out, as he looked at me with an unreadable look in his brown eyes.

"But what about Tolbert?" I blurted out, my eyes flittering around everyone in the room.

"We're bout 4 or 5 thousand short for Tolbert." Was Randall's reply to my question as he sat with a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

My uncle rolled his eyes and let out a small frustrated sigh. He looked at the McCoys while telling them, "I told you I can front the money."

Sally quickly shook her head, her sweet tone protesting with, "No, that money's for both Roseanna and Sarah Elizabeth's health care cost. We won't accept it, Perry."

"What 'bout me, my money?" The McCoys looked at me silently, but with curious eyes. "I got a small retirement start up account from when I worked in Baltimore. I can withdraw it, after getting taxed it should be enough."

Randall looked a bit skeptical and taken aback as he asked, "You'd do that for Tolbert?"

"Yes." I nodded my head before quickly going on with, "Not just for him, but his little girl too."

"How long will it take to get the money?" Sally wondered, looking at me with a newfound hope in her eyes.

"After calling up the company that handles the account it should take a few days for the money to drop in my bank account." I explained to Sally, causing her to let out a shaky breath I wasn't aware she was holding.

"Tell us right 'way when that money comes in." Randall instructed me, his eyes full of seriousness. "The sooner I get my boys out the better." He remarked, his wife just nodding her head in agreement with him, as he looked me straight in the eye.

Moses asked the one question I wanted to avoid, the one I feared. "So, how does Cap know you?"

I turned my attention to my brother while honestly answering with, "He went by William in Baltimore and I ran into him once at a courthouse. I was dropping something off and he was trying to see a judge."

"Why didn't you tell us you knew him?" My brother raised an eyebrow at me, giving me a look filled with curiosity as he leaned back in his chair.

"Cause I didn't know him. Son'bitch lied about being Cap Hatfield. He only went by William or Will, no surname, the few times I saw him." I ranted before I could think better of it. I was still pissed that I found out Will was Cap in the courtroom. There was no call for that, I should've known months ago when I first met him.

"Jesus, did you date the man that's tryin' to kill my 3 sons?" Randall McCoy asked in a snap, his eyes dark accusatory slits. His spine stiffened, making him sit straighter in the sofa. Sally just looked between me and her husband, her warm motherly eyes searching for an answer.

"No, I didn't." I quickly lied through my teeth. My uncle nodded his head, but the look in his eyes told me he knew I was being dishonest.

Suddenly the door chime dinged, causing everyone to look in the direction of the door. In walked Nancy's husband Bad Frank, using a walking stick and limping badly. "Demon Hatfields are gathered 'round the front porch of the general store, laughin' and braggin' bout how they're gonna make the boys pay."

Shit.

Perry just shook his head as a disgusted look crossed his face while I let out a shaky, dreadful, breath. "They're riggin' this shit, cheatin' bastards." My brother snarled, earning him a nod in agreement from Randall.

Needing to be alone to process everything I excused myself by saying, "I better go and call that fund company, get that money for Tolbert's bail."

"You may make the call in my office." Uncle Perry told me before I could walk out the door. He wanted me to stay in the office to help him with something later, no doubt. I just nodded and took off down the hall to his office.

Hopefully my 401K company doesn't make me jump thru fiery hoops to get my money out.

* * *

 **Perry Cline POV:**

A few minutes after Novella went into my office I had Moses take Sally home. Bad Frank left since he was supposed to be meeting Nancy and Jefferson at the pub down the street. That left only Ole Rand'l and I in the office lobby. He was silently stewing, his face firm and his eyes creased in thought.

I walked over to the chair catty-cornered to the sofa and sat down on it. Leaning back in the chair, resting my hands on the arm rests, I reassuringly told my friend, "Your boys will be out in no time. Sally will be at ease soon, so will you my old friend."

"Do you believe your niece when she says she weren't datin' that heartless Hatfield back east?" My best friend probed, needing reassurance that my niece's word was true.

No, I could sense that she was lying, but I wasn't telling him that. Novella had to be on this case, only she could work hard enough to free Tolbert and his brothers. "Yes, I believe her."

"Do you think she still loves my son 'nough to prove him innocent?" Was the next question he laid at my feet as he looked inquisitorially at me. At least this one wouldn't involve me lying to answer it.

"Yes. Even if she denies it she still harbors some sort of love and affection for Tolbert. Why ever the cause, I do not know." I explained the way I was sure Novella felt while also adding in for good measure the remark of, "She also considers Pharmer and Bud to be good friends, practically family. She'll fight for them."

Randall's eyes got a bit glassy and distant as he sighed, "Tolbert should've never let her go 'way he did. Maybe he wouldn't be in this mess if things turned out 'nother way 'tween them."

That boy was doomed from the start with his wild temper and penchant for fighting. But I couldn't tell Ole Rand'l that, it would make him rant and listening to my friend rant is something I always avoid if I can. I gave Ole Rand'l a thinly lined look while lengthy telling him in a smooth and considerate tone, "He did what he thought was best at the time. I don't think them being together or not would've made much difference, the mess still would've happened. Tolbert was always a hot-head, Novella couldn't have tamed him enough to stop a bad fight." Before Ole Rand'l could even think about opening his mouth to retort I added, "A fight that his brothers joined to try and protect him from getting hurt in."

Ole Rand'l just nodded his head as he let my words sink in. After a few silent moments he sighed, "My son and your niece's got a lotta work out. Lot unsaid and undone 'tween them."

Before I could make a remark, I heard my office door open and shut accompanied by the high heeled footsteps of my niece. She appeared in the lobby with a reassuring look on her face as she announced, "I arranged for the withdraw and deposit in my account. They said the money should be in within 4 days."

"Very good." I nodded before turning my attention to my friend and assuring him positively, "Your boys will be out soon."

Ole Rand'l looked at my niece with gratefulness in his eyes. "Thank you, Novella. For my boys."

"You're welcome." Novella half-smiled, taking a seat next to Ole Rand'l. She patted his hand while empathetically telling him, "Everything's going to be okay, Randall. I'm going to help the boys the best I can."

"Novella, you're a good girl. Smart one too." Ole Rand'l tilted his head at my niece, giving her a genuine look. My niece just responded with a smile of her own, accompanied by a hand pat. "Go to Tolbert, talk to him when he's out." Ole Rand'l suggested to Novella, causing her to freeze up and numbly nod her head.

Tolbert and Novella had much to talk over. I'm afraid neither one wants to bring up the white elephant that's in the room when they're together, the reason for their shattered hearts.


	5. A Whole Lotta Heartbreak & Pain

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **A Whole Lotta Heartbreak & Pain**

 **Novella POV:**

After having Randall McCoy bring up the subject that I needed to talk to Tolbert I excused myself with the guise of wanting to go home and check on Roseanna along with the children. Truth was I needed to get out of the office before Randall or my Uncle Perry started up with some kind of bullshit involving mixing up my past relationship with Tolbert into what I was presently doing for him.

Uncle Perry and Roseanna's house was in town, not that far from Main Street in fact, so it only took a few minutes until I pulled up into the driveway. I noticed that a sand-colored GMC Yukon was parked on the curb in front of the house. I didn't recognize the large car, so I assumed it was somebody over to visit Roseanna.

As soon as I entered the house I saw Roseanna and Nancy sitting on the sofa, talking and sipping on tea. "Hey, bout time you showed up." Nancy told me with a blunt smile. She pointed her teacup at her cousin while saying, "I was just telling Roseanna that my Frank says you're cashin' in your retirement fund to bail out Tolbert."

I went further into the living room and joined them on the sofa. "Nice to see you too, Nancy." I looked around but didn't spot any of the children. School wasn't due to start for a few more weeks. "So where's the kids?"

"Jefferson's out back with them. All of them." Nancy explained, her deep brown eyes lookin' right through me, before taking a sip of tea.

"I hope he's not drunk." I spurted out before I could stop myself.

Nancy's eyes narrowed as she placed her teacup on the coffee table. "Course he ain't. His AA's been working this time." I bet it hasn't. Jefferson McCoy has been a drunk since we were teenagers. Doubt a decade and a bushel full of AA has done anything to help remedy that. "I best be going. I'm sure ya'll will want to talk 'bout what happened at the hearin'." Nancy said as she stood up from the sofa. She walked over to the door that led outside and opened it. "Jefferson, kids, time to go!" She shouted, causin' her brother and children to quickly walk into the house.

"Novella, been a long time no see." Jefferson told me, a slight slur in his voice, as he walked by the sofa.

"Yea. It's good to see you too." I smiled while one of his nieces grabbed his hand, leading him towards the front door.

"Bye, Nancy. Come over again real soon." Roseanna sweetly told her dark-haired cousin with a small smile as the woman walked by us with a small boy balanced on her hip

"Of course, I'll be by when I got the time." Nancy replied before looking at me. With her finger pointed as she tilted her head and told me, "And we need to catch up over drinks soon."

"Yea, we'll have to set up a day for it." I told her, happy that she wanted to slid right back into the friendship we always seemed to have when we were younger.

Without saying anything else Nancy, the black-eyed beauty of Pike County, left.

Roseanna placed her teacup on the tea tray setting on the coffee table before telling me, "She told me how Cap Hatfield, the ADA, seemed to know you."

Of course, Nancy picked up on that. She was always very observant. "He kinda does from when I was in Baltimore. He lived and worked there too for a while." I simply explained, hoping that answer would be enough for the fragile blonde and that she'd drop the subject of me knowing Cap.

Roseanna looked at me with a sad, but sweet, look. "Novella, I love you like a sister so please listen to me when I say this, don't do what I did and fall in love with a Hatfield." She stood up and grabbed the tea tray off the coffee table while looking at me and saying sullenly, "All that comes outta that's a whole lotta heartbreak and pain." Quickly she rushed out of the room towards the kitchen.

I appreciated her advice, really I did, but her situation with Johnse isn't the same as mine with Cap er William She knew that Johnse was a Hatfield and went with him anyway while I had no idea that my casual William was actually Cap Hatfield since he never told me he was Cap. If I would've known he was Cap Hatfield, and not just a one-eyed lawyer named William working under an ADA, I never would've went to dinner with him that crisp rainy night in late April at The Corner Bistro & Wine Bar a couple days after receiving a box of Sherri's Berries and a card with his number on it.

I wasn't naïve like Roseanna was when she took up with Johnse, I knew that the McCoy side and the Hatfield side would never mix. Me and Cap would never work. What we had in Baltimore as Will and Nova was over with now. I didn't matter that only 24 hours ago I was missing him, feeling hollow and hurt after two weeks of being broken up. We were now dead and gone, much like how my first relationship that I had with Tolbert was dead and gone.

Seems like that's the story of my life, relationships that wither and die cause they got no hope of growing and blooming into something beautiful and tangible.

After I help my uncle with this case I'm moving out of these god forsaken hills and hopefully I'll meet somebody that's nice, that I can actually have something with.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

After returning to my office in the _Pike County Justice Building_ I shrugged my jacket off and placed it on the back of my care. I took a seat at my desk, letting out a frustrated sigh. Quickly I opened the bottom drawer of my desk, grabbing my bottle of Maker's Mark and my whiskey glass from the otherwise empty drawer. I shoved the desk shut a bit too hard before cracking open my bottle and pouring myself a double in my glass. I set my bottle down and then opened up my top drawer, grabbing my box of Cubans. I flipped it open, takin' one out and shoving it in my mouth. Quickly I grabbed my matchbook from the cigar box before flippin' the lid shut.

After lighting my cigar, I took a long relaxing drag of it. While holding my smoke in one hand I grabbed my drink with the other and downed the smooth, but biting warm, amber likker. I set my glass down on the desk, opening my bourbon to pour myself another drink, whenever my office door swung open. Grabbing my second drink I noticed that my foolish older brother, who can't keep his prick in his pants to save his life, had just sauntered into my office.

Damn, those good for nothin' secretaries would let him waltz right on in without calling to give me a heads up.

"How ya doin', lil brother?" Johnse asked as he plopped down in the chair adjacent to my desk.

"Just fine, Johnse." I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of my drink.

"Ya sure?" Johnse proded, causing me to just nod my head. "Well, ya didn't look fine to me in court earlier." My brother sighed, givin' me a concerned look.

"Then how did I look to you in court, if it wasn't fine?" I mumbled around my cigar, not feeling in the mood to be listening to my dumbass brother right now. I just wanted to have a smoke and a drink before going over some paperwork that was stacked up in a corner on my desk.

"Upset and heartbroken." Johnse quickly answered with an understanding look on his face.

I just rolled my eyes and took a sip of my bourbon before scoffing, "Johnse, you drunk? Only reason I can come up with for you to say that to me."

"I'm not drunk." He scoffed before going on to say, "I got eyeballs and can see how ya were looking at Miss Landon."

I pointed my cigar at him while giving him a low, rumblin' warning of, "Drop it, Johnse."

He didn't drop it. Instead he went on and blabbered, "I don't know what ya'll said since I was up in the balcony seats, but I could see how ya looked at her like you were both happy and sad at the same time to see her on the McCoy side of the room."

"You got a point for bothin' me with this?" I asked lowly, knocking some ashes off of my Cuban and into the crystal tray on my desk.

"You, baby brother, are in love." Johnse said matter-o-factly with a smirk on his dumb pretty boy face.

"I'm not in love."I deadpanned quickly, narrowin' my eyes into slits at my older and overly sensitive brother.

He smirked and waved a finger at me while leanin' foreward in his chair. "You're in denial, but it's love."

"You need'a lay off the shine you've been brewing." I chuckled after sipping on my drink. "Stop drinking it and sell it." I advised, placing my whiskey glass on my desk.

"Well, if you're not in love with Miss Landon then ya care for her a lot." Damn bastard hit the nail on the head there. I did care for Nova.

I was with her for a few months and even tho we labeled it casual it was a little more than that since we stayed the night at each other's apartments on weekends, more times than naught sleepin' together. It was a nice routine we had, or at least I thought so. Friday we would show up at one of the apartments with take-out, which we would eat while watching all those crime and legal shows on tv. We would have movie nights with popcorn on Saturday and lazy Sundays doin' nothin', but loungin' in our night clothes. Monday we would go our separate ways to our jobs, then meet up on Wednesday for drinks and burgers at the corner pub.

After all of that how could I not care for her?

I could feel my blood boiling. I didn't want to talk to my big brother, I just wanted him to hush. "Johnse, shut up!" I yelled out my order before taking a drag off my cigar.

"Oh…" He slowly trailed off, nodding his head. Suddenly he perked up in his chair and asked, "She's that girl ya were seein' back east in Bal'more ain't she? The one ya told me wasn't put off by the bad eye?"

"Johnse, it don't matter who she is. She's on the McCoys' side. Her uncle's fuckin' Perry Cline." I sighed, shaking my head while tossin' my cigar in the crystal ash tray and grabbing my half empty bourbon glass.

"I get it, really I do." Yea, bet he did. I just cut him a look, showin' him I wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Johnse, being his classic oblivious self, continued to talk to me. "I walked 'way from Roseanna and our baby cause nobody approved." Yea…right…Johnse left cause he didn't want to be bothered and didn't have the balls to define our daddy by doin' right by the knocked up McCoy girl. Shit, my bother changed relationships like people changed clothes. Hell, he's on his third wife right now, expectin' his fifth or sixth child too. "Hopefully you and your Landon girl get a better outcome of your chapter then I did." Johnse gave me a sympathetic look before rising from his chair and walking out of my office, shutting the door behind him.

Fuck! I threw my glass at the door, causing it to shatter with a crash. The liquid in it streamed down the heavy oak door, staining it. I shook my head while letting out a bitter, deep, laugh.

Why am I lettin' this, the subject of me and Nova, get to me? I'm not supposed to get myself lost in the clouds, that's Johnse's specialty. Nova would have her claws in me. Bet she don't even know it either. What am I gonna do now? The one woman that I felt I could truly be myself around, just be William and not the hardened Cap, was connected to the enemy. To the McCoys and the Cline.

Damnit, I need to get her out of my system. God, and I have to go over to ma and pa's for dinner tonight too. Bet Uncle Jim'll torment me bout Nova. If he told my best friend Skunk Hair, then he'll be bustin' my balls too.

Later tonight I'd have to pay Mary Lou a visit, get my frustrations out. Even tho I'd rather be gettin' my frustrations out with a different woman, one with natural copper tangles instead of thick black curls.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

After changing into a t-shirt and lounge shorts I went into the living room to relax. Since there wasn't anything good on tv, other than _Law & Order: Criminal Intent_ reruns, I was reading a book, well an e-book on my tablet, whenever little Sally Elle climbed up on the sofa next to me. "Hi." She squeaked, sounding like a little mouse, as she smiled at me.

"Hi." I smiled back, placing my kindle down on by my side.

"I's Sally Elle. What yer name?" The redheaded girl cutely smiled at me.

"You can call me Ella." I told the girl since I figured Novella would be too hard for her to pronounce with being so young. I noticed that the bright smile had quickly faded from Sally Elle's slightly freckled face as she sat next to me, sadly staring into space. "What's the matter?"

"I wan' my poppy." Her lip frowned and her stormy blue eyes dulled as she looked at me pitifully. "Where my poppy?" The ginger-haired girl with unruly curls asked, breaking my heart.

"Your poppy's in time out right now an-" I began to explain to the small girl until I was cut off by her squeak of a voice telling me, "He got corner time. I hate corner time. I's never bad, but s'times I's bad and poppy puts me in corner time." Oh, so Tolbert wasn't belting his kid like he got belted by Randall. Hmm. I doubt Tolbert stuck this cute little girl in time out at all really. She looked to be a sweetheart.

I nodded my head while sweetly explaining, "Yea, your daddy's in corner time. He has to stay for a few more days, but I promise to get him when times up."

"P'omise?" She asked, looking up at me with big innocent eyes.

"I promise." I smiled, knowing that promise was going to be kept once the money got into my account.

"Watch Frozen wit' me. P'ease." Wow, that was sudden. One minute she was sad and the next she wants to watch a Disney princess movie. Hmm, kids sure as resilant, or at least that's what the old timers always say.

"Okay, but where's Sarah Elizabeth?" I asked, wondering why she wouldn't want to have her cousin watch the movie with us.

"She no like Frozen an'more. Say I watch lots and lots an' make her not like it." Sally Elle quickly explained, her words nearly tumbling into one another. Well, Tolbert did say that movie was her favorite…

"Well, I haven't seen it yet so I'll watch it."

A scandalized look crossed over the young girls cute little freckle dusted face as her mouth dropped open in a big O-shape. "Y'no see Frozen yet? How? Why?"

"Been too busy." I simply explained while leaning forward, grabbing the tv remote off of the coffee table. "I'll put it on now."

The little girl smiled and clapped her hands enthusiastically as I brought the Disney movie up on the tv with the remote. She was literally dancing in her seat as the opening credits came on. She sang the intro song at the top of her lungs, forgetting that only a few minutes ago she was missing her poppy.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

Jail fuckin' sucked. I hated bein' locked up in a cage like a damn animal. At least I was still with my brothers. I was sititn' at a dinnin' table with my brothers eatin' dinner. Dinner at 5 o'clock. What the hell, was this Florida? Who eats that damn early? I hated the routine of jail. Same shit different day.

"Ya think we'll get bailed out?" Pharmer asked as he stuck his spork in the lumpy white mess that was supposed to be mashed potatoes.

"No." I simply answered before shovin, a sporkful of mystery meat smothered thick goo into my mouth.

Bud looked up from his tray and stopped scoopin' up his runny puddin'. "Why not?"

"Ma and poppy don't got no 300k." I barked before shovin' more of the disgustin' prison food into my mouth. Eh, it tasted so bad that I had to overrule my gag reflex to shallow the shit down.

"But what 'bout the bondsmen?" Pharmer asked as he continued to eat his potatoes.

"Yea, they help get people out for cheap." Bud piped up as a fellow inmate walked by us, carryin' his tray to the area the empty ones were stacked up at.

"That still costs money that they don't got." I watched as the other inmates were walkin' 'round with their trays, either findin' a table to sit at or returnin' finished trays.

Bud nodded his head. Before eatin' some of the runny yellowish puddin' he told me, "Out of us all you'll get out. Novella wouldn't let ya rot in here."

"Yea, she still loves you." Pharmer pipped up as he began to pull his mystery goo covered meat apart with his spork.

Ella shouldn't be here wastin' her time on me. She shouldn't 've given up her job, her life, for me. The only thing 'bout her life in Bal'more I hated to think of was her relationship with Cap Hatfield. She tried to play it off, but I knew she was sleepin' with that fog eye bastard. She was with him, he's who she was seein'. I don't care that they never shared last names, she still layed up with his ugly ass. God damnit, did she have feelin's for him? Did she-did she love him or think that she could? Did he hurt when he left her, break her heart like I did?

Damn it!

"Ya morons don't know jackshit 'bout what yer talkin' 'bout!' I angrily snapped, tossin' my spork down on my picked apart tray. My brothers just looked at me wide-eyed before silently goin' back to their meal while I grabbed my glass of milk, takin' a large gulp of it to wash the nasty taste of prison food outta my mouth.

Damn, what I wouldn't give for a cold pop, Bud-Light, or some of my 'shine right now. The food, drink, and settin' of the _Pike County Jail_ was anythin', but ideal. I hated it. I'd rather be at the Golden Corral then this joke of a mess hall where ya could get shanked for lookin' at somebody the wrong way.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Tolbert and Novella never had full closure to their relationship/breakup while Cap and Novella never really wanted to breakup and have only been broken up a couple of weeks, perfect recipe for a love-triangle. Right now, I'm still debating on whether Tolbert/Ella or Cap/Nova are endgame. I mean both Sam Reid and Boyd Holdbrook are fine so…LOL!**


	6. Chitchat With Cap

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **This chapter is in both Novella and Cap's POV. This chapter is a pre-setup for an event that sparks the Cap/Nova side of the love-triangle.**

* * *

 **Chitchat With Cap**

 **Novella POV:**

After two days the money still hadn't showed up in my account. I had another two days to go, or at least that's what the guarantee the company had given me was. I was currently in my new office at Uncle Perry's firm. Well, it wasn't much of a firm since he was the only one that worked here other than Roseanna's old decrypted Aunt Betty since she was the secretary a couple days a week. My brother, Moses, always worked as a clerk during the summers, but I reckon that's a full-time job now.

I was sitting at my dark L-shaped desk, drawing up a will for one of my uncle's clients, whenever my cell phone started to ring. I paused what I was doing and grabbed my phone that was on the other side of my coffee cup. I shook my head whenever I saw _Will_ flashing on the ID screen. I swiped the red ignore button, placed the phone back by my cup, and then resumed my work. In less then a minute my phone started up again, causing me to glance over and roll my eyes upon seeing that Cap was calling me right after I had denied his call. I grabbed my phone, hit the ignore button like before, and then tossed it back on my desk. I had just started typing again whenever my phone went off for a third time. I looked over at my phone and shook my head in annoyance as I read _Will_ on my ID screen. I once again ignored the call before rolling my eyes and going back to my work.

 _Bling._ Oh great, Cap left me a voicemail. With a heavy sigh I grabbed my phone and unlocked my voicemail app. _You have one new message and no saved messages. To listen to new message press one._ The feminine robotic voice rattled off, resulting in me pressing number 1. _New message:_ The inbox robo announced before Cap's deep rolling wave of a voice flowed out: _Nova, it's me Will. I'm callin' cause I need to talk to you bout your friend's wedding in Florida. The one I said I'd go to and foot the Royal Floridian Resort room bill for. Well, I got the info for the reservations just now in my e-mail. I gave my word I'd go, just get back to me cause I only got a week to book under the Bryant-Cannes wedding guest discount. Bye._

Shit. I forgot that I told him about Charlotte and Greg's wedding and that he put his email on the RSVP card after he agreed to take me. Damnit. I can't call him back and talk to him about it here, too many ears. Guess I'm taking a quick trip to Cap's office to discuss this dilemma. Just what I don't want to do.

I finished up the will for Uncle Perry's client and printed it out. I grabbed my bag out from underneath my desk and tossed my phone into it before slinging it over my shoulder. I exited my office and made the short walk down the hall to my uncle's. I knocked lightly before opening the door. "I got that will for Mr. Miller drawn up." I walked inside, placing the last will and testament onto my uncle's desk.

"Very good." Uncle Perry nodded his head, glancing at the paper now lying in front of him. His mustache rose slightly as he asked, "Does the insistent phone calls you've been receiving have anything to do with your pocket-book hanging off your shoulder?"

"I won't be long." I told my uncle, dancing around his question, before exiting his office.

* * *

I walked up to the large 4-story building with blinding mirror-plate glass windows with only one goal in mind, see Cap real quick about my sorority sister's wedding and then get the hell back to my office off of Main Street. I opened the large French doors and walked over the thresh-hold only to find myself in a very spacious lobby. It was bright with white-sand marbled floors, muslin painted walls, and muslin colum pillar with cherry wood base frames. A few chocolate chairs were bunched up in a corner and in the middle of the floor was a cherry wood reception desk.

I walked up to the receptionist, a bleached blonde who couldn't be more than 24 or 25, and smiled while asking, "Where's ADA Cap Hatfield's office? I need to discuss a matter with him."

"Third floor, first door to the right." The woman simply told me with a bright smile.

"Thank you, have a nice day." I responded before quickly taking off across the room and to the left where the elevator bank was at.

It only took a minute or so for the doors to open after I pressed the up button. A couple of men, most likely attorneys or law clerks, walked out of the elevator. They looked me over too. I just ignored them and walked into the box. I pressed the button labeled 3 and hit the close door button. I white knuckled the bar on the wall since riding in elevators made me nervous. Of at least they did after I saw an episode of General Hospital a few years back where one of the characters was in a freak elevator accident.

Much to my relief the door dinged open. I rushed out and down the hall, stopping at the first door on the right. I knocked on it only to hear an instant later Cap's rough voiced command of, "Come in."

I opened the door and walked inside. He was sitting behind his desk, heather grey sleeves rolled up his elbows as he was typing something on his computer. William's shaggy blonde head rose from the computer screen as he heard me shut the door. His mix-matched eyes trained on me as I took a seat in the leather chair in front of his cherry wood desk.

I looked him straight in the eyes and simply said, "I got your message."

"I can see that." Cap told me, taking his pack of Reds from his desk. "Smoke?" He offered, extending his arm out to me as some sort of peace offering.

I wasn't a smoker per say, but I did usually take one when Will er Cap offered. It was just something that we did, it started the first time we got together and just went from there.

"Sure." I took one of the white sticks from the pack.

Will just took one out of the pack for himself before grabbing his match book from inside his desk. He quickly lit up his smoke before passing me over the matchbook for my own use. I lit up, tossing the matches on his desk while taking my first drag off my cigarette.

He placed his matches back into his desk and closed the drawer. While letting out a long waft of smoke from his mouth he told me, "You know you could've just called me back. Didn't have to drive over to see me."

"No, I had to come over. Too many ears that can eavesdrop in my office."

He just nodded his head before leaning back in his chair and asking, "So, what're we doin' 'bout your friend's wedding? I said I'd take you and I'm a man of my word."

I leaned over, praying that the navy v-neck I was wearing wasn't showing off my cleavage to him, and tipped some ashes into the crystal tray on the desk. "I can't have you do that. We're not even together anymore, it'd be weird."

"It wouldn't be weird." He remarked, letting some smoke flow from his lips. "Plus we've only been broken up a couple weeks. Not like we're a divorced couple or something." He pointed out while tilting his wrist a bit in my direction, making the elephant tattoo there look like it was moving.

"I think I should just pay for the room myself and write her a note saying that I'm coming alone."

"You could do that," Cap took a quick pull off his Marlboro. "but you know they prolly already ordered our meals from the caterer." Smoke wafting out of his mouth as he spoke. He looked between me and the orange burning end of his cigarette while prompting, "We did have to fill out either chicken, steak, or fish on that RSVP card. Remember."

Shit…guess I have no choice, but to go with him. "Fine, book the room."

"Already did." He told me with a smug look on his face before taking a drag off his smoke.

"What?!" I shrieked, my eyes wide with disbelief.

"When I didn't hear back from you I just went 'head and booked the room. Figured you'd let me take you to the wedding." I just cut him a look, narrowing my cornflower blues at him. "Besides, it earned me some rewards on my Capital One card." He flippantly remarked, his ice blue eye and milky one boring into me.

"You little dick." I snapped at him, not believing that he would go behind my back and book the room without my consent.

"Oh, babe, don't insult me like that. You know my dick's anything, but little." Cap told me smugly, his smirk making his mustache tilt.

He was so full of himself. Of course, he'd use my remark to remind me that he was well endowed. I shook my head, my copper tangels swishes around my shoulders, while groaning, "You're un-fucking-believable."

"I know I am, Nova." He chuckled, taking a deep drag off his smoke. Man had no shame what-so-ever.

"Whatever, I got to go get some work done. I'll see you next month for Charlottes wedding." I told him while leaning forward and snubbing my cigarette into the crystal tray he had on his desk.

"Yea, go brainstorm on how to keep the murderous trailer trash alive." The shaggy blonde venomously seethed before snubbing out his own smoke. His good eye went from ice-blue to dark indigo due to the rage he held for Tolbert and his brothers.

I flew out of my chair, almost toppling it over, as I spat out, "Don't talk bout the McCoys like that, Cap Hatfield."

"It's the damn truth and you know it." Quickly I rushed over to the door, my mind set on leaving. "Just accept you're on a dead end case so we can get back to-" He began to tell me before I spun on my heel, cutting my eyes at him while interrupting angrily with, "We ain't getting back together, you lying bastard." Before he could protest I added in, "What went on in Baltimore stays there." Quickly I turned around and opened the door, walking out of it.

As soon as I closed door behind me I heard something bounce up against it, indicating that Cap had a little hissy fit and threw something.

* * *

I had only been back in my office, sitting at my desk, for a couple of minutes before my brother barged in with a paper bag and a foam cup in his hand. He slammed the door shut with his foot while asking, "So, did you go to Cap's office for lunch or a quickie?"

My jaw dropped as I sharply asked, "What?"

As he walked over to the chair in front of my desk he told me, "While I was out gettin' a burger for lunch I saw you walk out of the justice building, where his office is."

"So." I let out, watching my brother sit down across from me while placing his cup on my desk.

"So, I'm not stupid." He took out his burger from it's bag. "I know you were screwin' him back east just by how he knew you and how you reacted to him." Moses told me while pealing the wrapper from his burger before taking a big bite out of it.

"I told you the other day, I only knew him as Will." I told my brother, opening up a file on my computer screen to review.

"Will, I thought it was William?" Moses asked, more so himself then me, before pointing his burger at me and smirking, "Hey, you know that whatever you had with him can actually help us." I gave him a side-ways look. My brother's gone and lost his marbles. No way my old relationship with the ADA can help us. "Pussy clouds a man's judgement so if he gets some from you he might get sloppy with the case." He explained in between chewing his food.

Mo wants me to sleep with the enemy. Dear lord… "My god, Moses, you're horrible." My brother just shrugged, taking a bite out of his greasy triple burger. "I'm not gonna sleep with him to make him slide on the case so we can win." I firmly said, turning away from my computer screen to give a hard look to my baby brother.

"Why not?" He asked in a chuckle. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at him. "Its not like it'd be the first time ya'll hooked up. It'd just be for a good cause this time's all."

"Uncle Perry'd be ashamed to hear you talking like that."

"Maybe, but I think he'd agree with my line of thinkin'. Messin' with Cap means you could find out things about his trial plan that could help us."

"No. Now get out of my office." I barked, pointing a finger towards the door behind him.

"Fine, but just keep it in the back of your mind." He placed his half-eaten burger into the fast-food bag before standing up and grabbing his cup off the desk. "Oh, I won't tell anyone that you went to his office." Moses promised before walking out of my office.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

My early afternoon meeting with Nova was something else, that's for sure. She was as stubborn as a mule. We were gettin' along well enough, bantering like we did back in Baltimore, but then it all went to hell whenever she refused to quit the McCoy case. Her telling me we ain't getting back together wounded my pride. Guess I figured since we hadn't been separated that long that she'd pick wanting to make up over working a dead-end case for dead men walking, but reckon I figured wrong.

The rest of my day was boring. Just going over paperwork and checking up on bail bondsmen to see the status of the murders I was determined to bring down. Much to my enjoyment the murderin' brothers were still locked up in the jail on Division Street.

Right now, I was on my side of the tug in Mate Creek, West Virginia, sitting at a table in the Millwood Tavern. I was waiting for my best friend Tom 'Skunk Hair' Wallace to meet me. I had a bottle of whiskey on the table, pouring myself a shot, whenever Skunk Hair walked into the tiny tavern.

"Cap, sorry I'm late, had to cover Selkirk's shift since he had to leave early. Louisa's havin' their baby boy." My best friend, dressed in his work clothes from the saw mill, told me as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, that's good." I smiled, genuinely happy for Selkirk and Louisa. Selkirk, tho a McCoy cousin, was a good man. He worked for my daddy at the Tug Fork Saw Mill, he even married one of my distant cousins. He was the only McCoy with a brain if ya ask me. "I'll have to go visit, bring a case of diapers or somethin' to them."

"Better save the diapers for Johnse's baby when it comes. Lord knows his welfare, food stamps, and wic only go so far."

"Yea cause all his money from 'shinin' goes to child support and alimony. What a dumbass." I shook my head incredulously, pouring us some more shots.

Skunk Hair quickly downed his shot. As he slammed his glass down on the table top he inquired with a quirked brow, "So, how's it workin' in Kentucky 'round all those bamboozlers?"

"Eh, it's a'ight I guess." I shrugged before downing my shot. Placing my glass down I decided to change the subject away from my work by asking, "How's things with Vera?"

"Good, plan on proposin' soon." My best friend smiled widely.

I smiled right back at him. "Good for you, buddy." I poured us both some shots, celebratory ones since he was about to take a big plunge with his girl.

"Yea." He remarked as we downed our likker in unison. His face quickly turned somber before he asked in a slight japing tone, "So, you still stewin' over McCoy's Orphan?"

Suddenly something that Nova told me came rushing to the front of my mind, much like water does in a broken dam.

 _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY START**_

 _I was layin' on my back in Nova's bed, a lazy arm wrapped around her while her copper hair fanned across my chest. We were both wide awake on this humid Sunday mid-morning in June. Suddenly she stirred in my arms, sitting up slightly. "Somethin' wrong, babe?" I asked, sitting up next to her, the pink paisley sheets pooling around my waist._

 _She looked at me with her lips set in a line line before sighing, "My left wrist's just stiff. It happens when the humidity gets high."_

" _Why? What's wrong with it?" I asked, instantly grabbing her wrist and looking at it._

 _She pulled her arm away from me before letting out a deep sigh. "When I was a teen shopping at Wal-Mart with my ex, picking up something his mom needed for dinner, we ran into somebody that didn't like him by the door. He taunted me and called me my ex's orphan." I raised an eyebrow at this. "I was raised by a relative after my parents died when I was little so…" Nova explained, her voice drifting off before she quickly continued on explaining her problem with her wrist by saying, "He tripped me when we were walking out and I landed down on my wrist funny. I broke it and even though the Doc set it, it still bothers me all these years later when the humidity rises." I nodded my head, showing her that I understood her problem. I didn't like that it happened to her, but I understood. She was a sweet girl, anyone who would purposely hurt her's a jackass._

" _We make quite a pair don't we. Bum eye and bum wrist." I smirked, pointing between my capped over eye and her sore wrist, trying to lighten the heavy mood. She just smiled at me, nodding her head. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Well, since we're up now you want me to make us some breakfast?" I asked since I was starting to get hungry. Worked up an appetite last night burnin' energy before falling asleep. Not that I was complaining, the sex was real good. Left me sated and able to sleep in late, her too._

" _Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Nova stated, not questioned, while reaching over and grabbing a shirt off the floor._

" _Yep." I popped out, getting out of bed and grabbing my boxers from the floor. "You know it's the only breakfast I know how to cook." I quipped back, pulling on my boxers while she yanked on her oversized t-shirt._

" _I know, but I don't mind." Nova pulled on her panties and sleep shorts before following me out of the bedroom. As we walked down the hallway she told me, "It's better than listening to you bitch bout how I burnt your precious bacon."_

" _Hell, that only happened one time." I defended myself as we made our way into the kitchen._

 _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY START**_

I just shook my head at Skunk Hair, realizing that he was the reason for her wrist aching during summer humidity. "Don't call her that." I seethed, making my best friend look at me with wide-eyes.

"A'ight, a'ight," He placed his hands up in mock surrender, "I won't bring her up t'ya anymore."

"She's a sweet girl, Skunk Hair. That's all I'm gonna say on the matter." I told him sternly before picking the bottle up and pouring myself another shot. "So, how ya think the Mountaineers are gonna do this season?" I asked, placing the bottle close to him on the table

"They better be good." He told me, pouring himself a whiskey shot while I quickly slammed mine back.

"If not we're still watchin'. Diehard West Virginia fans til the end." I chuckled, placing my down while watching my best friend sling back his.

For another half an hour we bullshitted 'bout sports and knocked back shots before we went our separate ways. It was good to be able to hang out and have a guys night with him, to catch up. After leaving the tavern I went home to my house far up in the hills rather then pay Mary Lou a visit. I had no desire to mess around with that whore tonight, not when one of my memories of Nova was still fresh and reeling in my mind.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Tolbert will be in the next chapter. Yay! Anyways if you read my other Hatfields & McCoys story Thrown Into McCoys Feud you know that the incident of Novella being tripped by Skunk Hair & breaking her wrist was in their too, lol. **


	7. Bail Out

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Time for some Tolbert! YAY! Oh the way Tolbert and Novella's breakup went down is revealed in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Bail Out**

 **Novella POV:**

It only took 3 days instead of 4 for the money to drop into my account. My uncle took his Subaru hatchback to pick up Randall while tasking me with the job of dealing with the bail bondsman. Lucky me, just what I didn't want to do.

Currently I was in a small, cement blocked, dinky office that smelled like stale Fritos and beef jerky waiting for a guy that had a Dog the Bounty Hunter vibe to him to pull up the McCoy boys' information up on his dinosaur of a desktop from 1999. "McCoy boys ya say?"

"Yea. Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud." I told the man as his grimy hands moved his old computer mouse on a ratty stained pad, clicking and scrolling on his screen.

He nodded his head while telling me, "Just got it up right 'ere on my 'puter."

I opened my handbag, taking out some checkbooks, one was mine and the other was the family joint account used for school funds, while asking, "Okay. So, can I just write the checks and get them freed now?"

"Yea, each bond's gon'be $10,000." I already knew that. "You's respon'ble if they skip and run out on the court date." Filthy fat version of Dog the Bounty Hunter warned me with a sneer, his eyes boring into me.

"I'm their lawyer, they won't skip and run." I informed the bondsman while writing out checks.

"Better not or you gotta pay up a hefty 'mount o'money."

I tore the checks from the checkbooks and handed them to wannabe Dog while telling him, "Here's your 30 grand."

"These ain't gonna be bouncin' all over the county, right?" The bondsman asked as he took the checks and placed them in a drawer on his desk.

"No, the money's in the accounts. Now where's the forms I need to sign?"

"Right here." The man handed me the forms. While taking them he told me, "Sign on the line then you can go." I nodded, picking up the pen off the counter and quickly signing my name. I silently handed the man the signed papers. He took them and placed them on his desk while telling me, "I'll call up the jail and give 'em the go 'head to set them McCoy boys free as birds."

"Okay. Thank you." I nodded before turning away from the desk and walking out of the door.

I quickly made by way to my car and got into it. I locked the doors and grabbed my phone from my purse before slinging it onto the passenger seat. I unlocked my phone and scrolled my contacts 'til I found my uncle's name. I pressed it and listened to the phone ring for a few seconds before I heard my uncle's sly voice greet me with, " _Did you get the bond paid?"_

"Yea, I'm in the parking lot getting ready to leave. The guy said to go to the jail to get them."

" _Yes, we're heading there right now. By time we get there the boys should be processed and getting released."_

"Okay. See you soon." I hung up my phone and tossed it back into my bag. With a heavy sigh I shifted gears and backed out of the parking lot. Oh boy, time to spring the McCoy boys from the hoosegow.

* * *

I was leaning against the trunk of my car in the county jail's lot, only a few yards from the door labeled _Inmate Release._ Uncle Perry and Randall were standing by my uncle's hatchback. Well My uncle was standing while his friend was actually pacing between my vintage car and the safely built family friendly Subaru. I was picking at my French manicured nails whenever I heard the loud buzz indicating the heavy metal exit door to the jail had just unlocked. I lifted my head up to look at the door while Randall stopped his pacing, looking at the door with my Uncle Perry.

Suddenly the door opened and in a single file line walked out Bud, Pharmer, and Tolbert. They were dressed in their slacks and button ups that they wore for their arraignment, carrying bags with their bloodied soiled clothes. Bud and Pharmer ran over to Randall while happily crying out, "Poppy!" Even though they were both in their 20's, one early-mid and one late-nearing 30, they both still needed their poppy. They both weren't too old for that, but their older brother was an entirely different story.

Tolbert on the other hand walked up to me while asking in a velvety trembling timbre, "Did ya pay for me t'get out?"

"Yes, but just a small part. Most of the bond was covered by Mo's college fund he's not using this year." I honestly told Tolbert as he stopped right in front of me, looking at me with grateful, but astonished smoke hued eyes.

Taking me by surprise Tolbert gave me a hug while telling me a bit softly, "Thanks for gettin' me out. Means a lot, darlin'."

"You're welcome." I smiled weakly, breaking the hug and pulling away from him. Looking at him so closely I noticed that his usually close, but scruffy, beard had grown out a bit while he's been locked up. I wasn't sure if I liked his ginger facial haired face or not since I'd only seen him with trimmed, close cut bearded scruff. Wait a second, I shouldn't even be worrying bout his beard. Quickly I gained my composure and darted my eyes to look anywhere, but directly into his, while making the tension cutting remark of, "Besides I couldn't let you stay locked up, you got a little girl you need to take care of."

Before Tolbert could utter a word, my uncle's voice sounded out into the air with a slick and commanding, "Novella, take Tolbert to our house to pick up his daughter before bringing him home. I don't have room for him in my car."

What? I didn't want to do that. I quickly, but logically, protested with, "Uncle Perry, I don't have a car seat in the Challenger."

Uncle Perry tilted his fox like face at me while responding slick-voiced with, "This is rural Kentucky in Appalachia, riding a few miles without a proper seat won't hurt the child."

"Okay, Uncle Perry." I reluctantly told my uncle, earning an approving smile from him. Turning to Tolbert I sighed, "Come on, let's get you reunited with your kid."

"How's Sally Elle doin'?" Tolbert asked while we walked up to my car doors.

"She's good but misses you." I honestly answered him while we opened the doors and got inside my car. "Or at least she missed you til I turned on Frozen." I joked with him, tossing my bag on the floor near his feet.

"Told ya my girl loves Frozen." Tolbert said while we buckled up our seatbelts. "How many times she make you watch it?" He asked as I backed up and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Over the last 3 days I'd say maybe 5 or 6 times." I answered him as I followed my uncle's car out of the county jail's parking lot.

"Those songs grate on your nerves." He stated, not asked, as I stopped my car behind my uncle's as I waited for him to make the right turn indicated by his blinkers. "She knows 'em by heart tho. I can't bring myself not t'let her watch no matter how many headaches that music gives me." Tolbert rattled off as I turned left a few moments after my uncle made his right turn.

"Yea, I know what you mean. Your daughter's so cute that it's hard to say no to her."

"Mhm. Poppy says I'm too soft on her, says she's too spoiled."

"I think she's just fine. She's well mannered for a 3-year-old that only has you to bring her up."

"Thanks. I do the best I can." Tolbert smoothly replied to my compliment as we drove down the isolated road heading to town.

"I don't mean to pry, but does Sally Elle see Mary at all?" I asked since the little girl never mentioned her mother once to me.

"No, not since the two-bit whore ran out on us when she was a couple months old." Tolbert spat-snarled, his face curling up in anger and turning nearly as red as his hair due to oncoming rage.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she left when your daughter was a baby." I quickly apologized, hoping to toss a large bucket of water on the fire beginning to ember in him.

He sounded bitter and miserable as he ranted, "Why would ya? Ya weren't 'round when it happened. Ya were graduatin' from yer Louie-Ville law school an' movin' to Bal'more, becomin' a Yankee."

"I'm not a Yankee and don't be bitter about me graduating from Brandies School of Law at Louisville." I quickly spat back at him, not willing to take his attitude from his nasty gruffy ass.

"I'm not bitter bout ya schoolin'. Always knew ya'd get thru all the law shit." Tolbert told me, his usually velvety voice soundin' a bit flat. The flatness in his tone didn't last for long though. Suddenly his velvety voice sounded gruff as he accusingly barked, "But ya talk like a Yankee and act like one too now. You've forgotten 'bout yer life in these hills. Never came back to it, ran off to Bal'more so fast would've thunk a bear was chasin' yer ass tryin' t'et ya."

"Why would I come back to these hills when there was nothing for me to come back for?" I rhetorically spat at him, taking a swing at our past.

A strange look passed over Tolbert's bearded face upon hearing my rhetorical remark. It seemed like a look of regret, loathing, and sadness all wrapped up into one for some odd reason. "But I reckon yer back here now to save my ass from fryin' and goin' t'hell." He stated factually as his stormy blue eyes looked at me with what appeared to be a glimmer of hope.

"Truthfully yea that's my reason for being here. You and your brothers, to work your case."

Tolbert shook his head quickly, his short wavy ginger hair slightly bouncing, before looking at me. I didn't look back at him, but I could feel his stormy stare on the side of my face as he lengthily told me, "No, Ella, don't give me that horse shit. I know you'd only come back here if I was in trouble. Even tho I broke yer hear ya never let me fry. I might've dropped out of school at 15, but I ain't no mush head. I gotta feelin' Perry Cline mentioned my name and ya raced yer ass in this car here."

"Listen to your stupid outlaw country and stop tryin' to flatter yourself, Tolbert McCoy." I ordered as I cranked up the volume of the radio.

Tolbert just glared at me before snapping his head to look out the window while crossing his arms huffily over his chest.

* * *

 _Blame the ex for the drinkin', Blame the drinkin' for the ex_

I pulled up into my uncle's driveway, cranking off the engine before any more of _It Ain't My Fault_ could course over the radio speakers and into my car. Without a word Tolbert opened his door and got out of the car. He wasn't waiting on me and was already walking up the pathway to the front door by time I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. For reasons I'm not quite sure of I rushed to close the distance between me and Tolbert. When I reached his side he just rolled his eyes at me.

Once we reached the door I opened in, walking in with him following right behind me. Roseanna and the girls were in the living room sitting on a blanket playing dolls whenever we walked into the room. I didn't have to announce Tolbert's release cause once Sally Elle's eyes fell onto her poppy she did that.

"Poppy's home! Poppy's home!" The little ginger with the head full of wild curls cried out excitedly as she dropped her doll on the floor and ran over to Tolbert.

Tolbert dropped to a crouch and held his arms wide open right before his daughter jumped on him, hugging his neck tightly. "I'm home, Sugar. Gonna be home for a while yet, too." He wrapped his arms tightly, squeezing his daughter in a hug.

Roseanna smiled and blinked her watery eyes as she watched the exchange between her brother and niece while getting up from the blanket covered floor. Sarah Elizabeth continued to play with her dolls, ignoring her uncle and cousin's reunion.

Sally Elle whipped her head round to look at me while still wearing her large smile on her cute face. "Y'keeps yer p'omise. Brung poppy home."

Tolbert looked at me slightly wide-eyed while standing up with his daughter in his arms. I ignored him and chose to give Sally Elle a sweet smile while telling her, "Of course I did."

"Tolbert, it's so good to have you back." Roseanna said while making her way over to her older brother. "I was so scared that you would be harmed."

Tolbert just rolled his eyes at his worried fragile sister. I could tell by the tremble in his jaw that he was ready to snap so I quickly tempered the situation my blurting out, "I need to take them home so I can get back to work."

"Oh, of course. Well, my car's open so just get Lil Sally Elle's car seat from the back for your car." Roseanna told me with a weak smile before going back to the spot on the floor that her daughter was at playing dolls.

* * *

After Tolbert put the car seat from Roseanna's Forrester into my Challenger, since he knew what he was doing and I didn't, we left my uncle's. We were almost out of the neighborhood whenever I spotted the house that, if my memory served me correctly, Jim and Lissa McCoy lied in with their children. "Jim and Lissa still live there?" I found myself asking Tolbert, pointing to an indigo and white cottage styled house with a small porch.

"Yep. He's still a security guard at his bitch's poppy's store too." Tolbert spat out venomously. Okay, so clearly he still wasn't over how his brother moved to town and got out of the farmer and shinner lifestyle. Geez, it's been over a decade since he left the countryside, Tolbert should be over it by now. Or maybe he was bitter with Jim and Lissa since Mary was her friend and she skipped out on hi and their daughter when she was a newborn.

"Poppy, y'say bad word!" Sally Ella squealed accusingly, her eyes wide with shock.

Tolbert turned in his seat and looked at his daughter. In a calm velvet tone he told her, "I know I did, Sugar. I'll try not to do it 'gain."

"Okay." Sally Elle simply said before moving her attention to look out the window.

Our entire ride over to Blackberry Creek was quiet, other then the music from the radio. Tolbert's jaw was hard set and he had this indecipherable look in his smoky blue eyes. Relief flooded over him as I pulled onto the road that would take us to his house in a few short minutes. He turned around slightly to check up on his daughter in the back. "She's gone an' nodded off." He said while sitting back straight in his seat.

I glanced up into my review mirror and saw that Sally Elle was indeed fast asleep in her car seat. "Yea, guess she's tired."

Tolbert pointed to the digital clock on my car's stereo (yea I had a modern stereo and not the old-fashioned tune knob one that was originally stocked with the car) while saying, "It's close to nap time."

"Oh, yea it is." I said as I glanced at the time before quickly placing my eyes back on the road.

We fell back into silence, one that was accompanied with awkwardness and tension. I didn't know what to say and I just felt funny acting as a chauffeur for Tolbert and his daughter. From his body language Tolbert seemed to be in a mix between relief and annoyance. I think that latter was cause he was stuck with me. We had too much shit left unsettled and undone for us not to feel any oddness being alone together. I mean our breakup was, well for a lack of a better word, pulled out of his ass for no real reason.

 **Memory/Flashback Start:**

" _Ella, I ain't stayin' up here for the weekend. Ain't gonna be comin' up here no mores neither." I just looked at Tolbert, raisin' a brow up in confussion. How were we gonna do long distance if he weren't comin' up t'Louie-Ville no more? Tolbert looked down at his scuffed up boots before his stormy eyes locked onto my cornflower ones. His look was steely, hardened, as we stood on the plantation styled porch of the Delta Zeta Sorority house I'd just moved into not that long ago. He opened his mouth and in a gruff, but smooth, tone he told me, "We're done with. I don't want ya no more, Ella."_

 _The autumn wind whipped my copper tangled mess of hair 'round as I stood in the breezy weather feelin' like I had just had my heart torn out, cut up into tiny pieces, and been shot. I stared up at Tolbert with big and confused wide-eyes full of shock. He-he didn't want me no more? "But why?" I asked, hopin' 'gainst everythin' that I could hear the reason and then convince him to take me back. To not fulfill the break up. I mean after 2 years why would he not want me now?_

" _Just cause, Ella." Was the only answer he gave me, which wasn't even an answer at all._

" _But Tolbert-" I began only for Tolbert to snap, "We're done. I'm leavin' so go on back inside an' focus on yer studies."_

 _I felt so empty. He really didn't want me after all this time. Where I was from usually after 2 years ya get proposed to not dumped. With my lip quiverin' and tears buildin' up I spun 'round and ran inside my sorority house. I knew he walked away without havin' to look and confirm it. I could feel it, like a sixth sense, and I just knew that he was movin' forward without a care for me. I couldn't help but think did he ever really love me? Time for us to start thinkin' 'bout a future t'gether and he just tosses me aside, turns his back on me and leaves. Maybe he never meant for it to get this far, but it did. I was upset that I wasn't given a reason why either. Just cause wasn't good 'nough._

 _With tears blindin' my sight I clumisy made my way to a chair in the front parlor room off the open entryway. I collapsed into the velvet green thing, my chest heavin' up and down quickly as sobs racked throughout my body._

 _So, this is what heartbreak feels like? I feel like I wanna die I hurt so bad. How could he do me like this?_

 **Flashback/Memory End**

My unpleasant and depressing memory of the man sitting in my car next to me ended whenever his velvety voice brought me back to reality with the inquiry of, "Ella, ya okay? Yer lookin' a bit upset."

"I'm fine, Tolbert." I retorted quickly, but flatly, as I felt dull from the memory I had just been in.

He just nodded his head slowly while giving me a look that said 'if ya say so' before turning his attention to staring out the window. I felt relieved as I saw the turn for his house comin' up. In no time I flicked on my blinker (probably useless since we were the only ones on the road) and made the turn onto the pathway leading up to his house.

After a minute I stopped the car on the driveway a few yards from the white and green manufactured home. Quietly Tolbert got out of my car. "Thanks for the ride an' gettin' my ass outta jail. I know ya didn't have to, means a lot." He told me as he flipped up his seat and reached into the back to get his daughter out of her car seat.

"You're welcome." I simply replied since it was the proper thing to do. I was raised with manners so…

Tolbert, holding a very drowsy Sally Elle in his arms, gave me a nod before shutting my car door and walking off to his porch. I was just about to back out of the driveway, while Tolbert was opening his front door and going inside his house, whenever my phone started to ring. Instinctively I grabbed my phone from the bag on the passenger's side floor. Without even looking at the ID screen I swiped right and placed the phone up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked the caller while shifting into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

" _You fucking bailed those murderous scumbags out!"_ Was the rumbling deep wave of a reply shouting out of my phone and into my eardrum.

Oh shit! How'd he find out so fast?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I know Novella and Tolbert's breakup was sad. Can anyone guess who's on the phone in the cliffhanger? LOL!**


	8. Shank, Shank, Shoot!

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **This picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

 **Shank, Shank, Shoot!**

 **Novella POV:**

" _You fucking bailed those murderous scumbags out!"_ Was the rumbling deep wave of a reply shouting out of my phone and into my eardrum.

Oh shit! How'd he find out so fast?

I rolled my eyes at his oncoming hissy fit while pointing out, "I didn't bail them out, their legal them that I'm apart of did."

" _Bullshit. Spike says ya signed the papers for the bail bonds."_ So wannabe Dog's name was Spike and he was on Cap's payroll, called him up and ratted out that the McCoys got freed. That's so nice to know.

"Since when do you got fat ass wannabe Dog the Bounty Hunter on speed dial?" I asked sarcastically as I drove thru Blackberry Creek.

" _Ever since them bastard murderin' McCoys got their bail hearing."_ Cap bluntly told me with an edge to his roaring wave of a voice.

"You're absurd, William." I scoffed before going on to remark, "Really, you've been checking with the bondsmen since then?"

" _Yea, cause I want them behind bars. Damnit, Novella, they're monsters."_

"Stop calling them that. They're not monsters and they didn't mean to kill your uncle, it was self-defense."

" _No, that's the fucking horse shit your uncle Perry Cline spoon fed you. It ain't self-defense when the victim gets stabs 26 times in the back and gut 'fore getting shot in the gut by a .45 Magnum."_ Cap spat out, his usually rough wave of a voice oozing with malice and rage.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, shell shocked and not wanting to believe what Cap had just told me.

" _You heard me, but if you want proof to believe my word then come by my office and I'll show you the fucking file I got on the case."_ He told me, his voice dead serious.

I felt my blood run cold. I could hear my brother's voice whispering in my ear to do it, find out what he has on the McCoy boys, while I could also hear my own inner voice warning me that it was a bad idea to entangle with Cap in any way, shape, or form since we were on opposite sides of the same case. In the end my brother's moronic ideas won. "Fine, I'm on my way there now."

" _Good. Don't take too long getting here."_

"I'll get there when I get there, Cap."

" _A'ight. Bye, Nova."_ His voice flattened out before he hung up on me.

Oh boy, my day has just got even more awkward and stressful.

* * *

After roughly 30 minutes I pulled into the large parking lot of the justice building. It only took my a few minutes to get out of my car and cross the lot to enter the building. The wait for the elevator wasn't that bad either. I did have to ride up with some guy, but I stood in the corner white knuckling the rail-bar and staying as far away from him as I could. Whenever the doors dinged open I quickly walked out, feeling the eyes of the man still in the elevator boring onto my backside.

I was walking towards the hallway Cap's office was off of whenever I heard in the distance the elevator doors ding shut, indicating the man in there would be heading to the 4th floor. Good ridence, that tall and large man was a creep staring at me as I exited, I was glad that he was now gone as I walked over to Cap's office.

It still felt surreal to see the small gold-plated plaque on the door reading _William 'Cap' Hatfield ADA_ in bold black letters. I never dreamt that he'd be the ADA I'd be dealing with on a defense case, but that was my reality and it was a very sobering one. I knew, from the horse's mouth, that Cap was very good at what he did. He never lost a case he was one. Maybe that's why I was here with my hand clutching the door knob, I wanted to know what he was working with when it came to the case. I mean he did offer to show me his file so…

Quickly I opened the door and walked inside of Cap's office. He was leaning back in his chair sitting behind his cherry wood desk. He didn't say a word as his mismatched eyes locked onto me, watching me make my way over to the leather chair in front of his desk. Sitting down I asked, "Where's the file, Cap?"

Cap shook his shaggy blonde head, an incredulous look on his face as he sighed, "Nova, you know damn well to ya I'm Will not Cap." Staring me down with a hard look in his one icy blue eye he ordered in a curt rumble, "Cut the bullshit and stop forcin' yourself to use the name for me." He picked up a folder off of his desk and held it out while saying, "Anyways, on another note, here's that file."

I leaned over in my seat and stretched my arm out. My hand quickly snatched the folder out of his hand, my manicured nails slightly grazing his rough fingertips. I pulled my arm into my side while leaning back in my chair. I noticed that Will had perked up in his seat, watching me intensely, as I opened the manila file marked _State of WV vs. McCoys, Ellison Hatfield Murder._

In an eerie silence I looked over the papers in the folder. The crime scene report made my eyes bulge out of my head, but the report on the victim made my heart stop beating. I read and reread:

 _Victim Ellison Hatfield stabbed 26 times and shot once at close distance on August 7_ _th_ _. Died August 9_ _th_ _at the Pikeville Medical Center due to internal bleeding from his injuries despite seeking medical attention right after his attack._

I quickly slapped the file shut and tossed it onto Cap's desk. Oh my god, I shouldn't have read that. How can this fist fight turned shank, shank, shoot ever get passed off as self-defense? Stabbing somebody 26 times and then shooting them point blank is a bit much for a simple self defense case. Dear lord, that's why Uncle Perry called me to come back here and to work the case. He knows we're fighting an uphill battle and that the odds are not in our favor.

"I can tell by the pale look on your face that your slimy uncle kept the details of the murder from you, just glossed over it. What you read is why I was keepin' tabs on all the bail bondsmen in the county, also why I'm pissed you bailed those fuckers out." Cap told me in a rough wave of a tone, his face a solid entity of chiseled stone as his mismatched eyes bore into mine.

"I don't know what to say, maybe they freaked and let fear take over and that's why it turn-" I began to rationalize, more so to myself then to him, before Will cut me off with a loud rumble of, "Don't try to make up fuckin' excuses for those murderous McCoys." His face slightly tensed up, causing his mustache to twitch above his upper lip, as he seethed like angrily like a crashing tidal wave, "They stabbed my uncle, my uncle who never quarreled with nobody, over and over 'gain 26 times 'fore blowin' a hole in his stomach so big ya could've read a newspaper thru it."

"I know it's bad, but there's two sides to everything and-" I once again tried to reason only to once again get cut off by Cap snapping, "Don't, just don't, Nova." He looked me dead in the eyes while asking, "We both know they're guilty as sin, so why're you defending them?"

"I told my uncle I would, plus I grew up with them so I don't want to see them die."

"They deserve to die for what they did, but I could for your sake offer a deal for life in prison. That way we can both move on and forward from this, perhaps salvage somethin' for ourselves."

I shook my head while declining, "No, I gave my word that I would defend them and I will do that. My Uncle Perry and Randall McCoy made it very clear that deals are off the table, I won't go behind their backs and strike one up either."

"Nova, baby…" He sighed out in a long drawl, his ice and milky eyes looking at me with just a slight hint of softness, before continuing his thoughts with a warning of, "You know I don't lose. I'll drag them thru the ringer, everything wrong on their records will get brought up for character formation." Cap leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk, and looked at me intently before letting out the words of, "I don't want you getting hurt being messed up in this."

I shook my head before scoffing, "Yea, like you really care if I get my feelings hurt by this." I narrowed my eyes at him while telling him the harsh truth of, "You just want them to fry and get the death penalty cause you and your family are cold hearted bastards that don't understand what empathy and mercy is."

"Whether you believe it or not's up to you, but I do care 'bout ya." Cap had enough nerve to say while his face never fell to reveal any sort of emotion. Jerk.

"Will, don't call me again unless it's about Charlotte and Greg's wedding. Bother your whore from Logan if you're lonely." I snapped, bolting up from my seat so fast that I made a racecar look slow.

"Whore's not the same as you but guess I don't gotta choice and have to keep bothering her since you're so determined to defend a useless murder that never wanted you. If he wanted you then I wouldn't have been with you in Baltimore, babe." Cap rattled on while I marched over to his office door. Bastard cut deep, whether he knew that or not.

With my hand on the door knob I looked over my shoulder and shouted, "Go to hell, Cap Hatfield!" I meant it to. What he said wasn't called for. He was a cocky, stinging, jerk.

"Ooo, looks like I struck a nerve there." Cap lowly whistled as I slung the door open and marched out of his office faster then a lighting bolt striking an oak tree.

* * *

I pulled my car to a screeching stop in the parking lot behind my uncle's law firm, most likely burning rubber with how fast and hard I hit my brakes. In a flash I had my bag slung over my shoulder, speed walking up the alleyway and to the front of the building where the door was at. As soon as I flung the door open I walked in and turned to decrypted old Aunt Betty, she was the McCoy's aunt not mine, and asked, "Is my uncle in?"

"Yes. He and your brother's in the breakroom eatin' lunch." She answered me in her raspy cackle of a voice.

I just nodded my head before quickly rushing off to the break room. "Uncle Perry, you should've told me the McCoy boys shot Ellison Hatfield after shanking him 26 damn times. This case's hopeless."

"How'd you find out about that?" My uncle asked me, not skipping a beat as he ate his takeout from, of all cliché places, Kentucky Fried Chicken aka KFC.

"Cap Hatfield called me once he found out from the bondsman on his speed dial that I signed and paid for the bail. He requested that I meet him at his office to read his case file, as a curtesy." I answered my uncle while walking into the room and taking a seat opposite him and my brother at the small, round, table in the office breakroom.

"I was going to tell you once we started working on our defensive plan." Slipped off of my uncle's silver tongue. I wasn't sure if I believed it or not. He should've told me how bad it was from the beginning, all the details instead of spinning me a half-truth.

"Well, since we know he likes ya enough to share his private case file, maybe you can bang his brains out to make him get sloppy on the case or offer a kick ass deal." Moses suggested between eating his coleslaw that came with his $5 Fill-up from KFC.

Uncle Perry's face fell, the man looked mortified by my brother's remark. His usually slick and confident tone sounded startled and scandalized as he berated my brother firmly with, "Moses, even though that idea could very well work your sister can not and will not lower herself by acting like a whore to win a case. We'll win this case the right and proper way, using our wit, words, and the law."

"We're fucked, dude never loses or at least that's what I heard." I sighed, snatching a potato wedge from Mo's box.

"Novella, dear, don't let the facts you read on that Hatfield ADA's paperwork worm into your mind. The unfortunate events of the stabbing and shooting came as a result of Ellison Hatfield tossing the McCoy boys around like a sack of flour along with striking them and even breaking one's arm. It was a situation where flight verse fight instincts took over; they did what they felt in the moment they had to do to survive." My uncle told me in an attempt to calm my nerves as he ate his chicken tenders from KFC.

Before I could say anything, the tone used for my phone's text notifications sounded off. "Think that's Cap?" Moses asked me while I dug my iPhone out of my bag.

"Lordy, I hope not." I remarked while unlocking my phone.

"Is it the Hatfield ADA?" Uncle Perry inquired before taking a long sip of his sweet tea.

"No, its Nancy." I answered while at the same time reading Nancy McCoy-Phillips text message of:

 _Hey Novella, it's Nancy. Since your birthday's tomorrow and Tolbert's out now we're going to celebrate. Drinks tomorrow night at the Barn with me, you, my Frank, Tolbert, my brother Jefferson, and his girl Sarah. Sound good? Oh, since I got to drop off my kids with Roseanna I'll bring over somethings and help you get ready. You'll ride with me and Frank to the bar too._

Uncle Perry nodded his head while placing his cup on the table. "Ah, yes, Roseanna said she gave her your number."

"She wanna make birthday plans with you?" My brother asked, more or less figuring out the reason behind her text.

"Yep. She wants to hang out at the Barn. Do a thing with her, her husband, her brother, his girl, Tolbert, and me." I answered my brother while snatching another potato wedge from his meal, taking a bite out of it.

"That's good." Uncle Perry smiled at me before advising me in his slick voice, "You need to revive your friendships now that you're in town for an unforeseen amount of time."

I was only in town for a case, once it was over I was out. Shit, the McCoys' case was going to be hard too. Pike County was small, as in the entire population of Baltimore was at least ten times bigger then the population of Pike. Pikeville, the largest town in the county, had maybe 5 or 6 thousand people while the other towns fluctuated anywhere from 100 to a thousand people in them. Pulling a fair jury from those numbers, numbers that had heard from gossip or a news outlet about the brutal stabbing and shooting of Ellison, was going to be harding then squeezing blood from a turnip. Things looked pretty bleak for Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud. I felt bad for Tolbert's daughter, Sally Elle, since essentially her childhood was looming on the verdict her daddy got.

Damnit, I would agree to help Uncle Perry and be on the McCoy boys' defense team. Cap was right, the case was a dead-end one, but I had to see it through. I didn't want Tolbert's daughter to become an orphan being raised by her kin, I wanted to keep a little girl from getting dealt the same shitty hand that me and Moses got dealt by fate.


	9. Birthday Presents

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **The birthday stuff is long and I had to split it up into multiple chapters. This is the first part. Oh, cocky Cap is in this lol. No Tolbert, he's in the next chapter tho.**

* * *

 **Birthday Presents**

 **Novella POV:**

My day was routinely normal even though it was my 28th birthday. I was at the office working, like always anymore, whenever my phone started to ring. Instinctively I reached over and grabbed the iphone, rolling my eyes and sighing as I read _Will_ flashing on the ID. Jerk knows not to call me unless it was about the wedding, but clearly, he doesn't like to listen. Against my better judgement I answered the phone. "What're you calling me for, Cap?"

" _Oh, baby, that's no way to greet a man that wants to wish you a Happy Birthday."_ Cap's deep wave of a voice chuckled. _"I got you something."_

"Why?" I asked before following it up quickly with, "You didn't have to."

" _Cause I wanted to. So, why don't we meet up for lunch so I can give you your present."_ I heard his voice tell me over my phone as I typed something into my computer.

"I'm busy." I deadpanned, declining in a way that didn't seem like I was being rude. Lawyers are busy people so…

" _Not too busy to eat. You have to take a lunch break."_ He cheekily pointed out in his smug and deep rolling wave of a voice.

"I'm not meeting up with you." I told him, my voice firm in the dismissal of his suggestion.

" _Okay, then I'll just go to your office to see you."_ He countered me, his voice rolling and deep.

Quickly, without much thought, I protested, "No, you can't do that."

" _Sure I can."_ I knew he meant it too. One thing I knew from the few short months I spent with this man was that he didn't give a shit what people thought, he went against the grain and dd it with a big shit eating grin plastered on his face. He was cocky and would set foot into the Cline offices just to piss off everybody, cause a rukus just cause he knew he could.

I let out an aggravated sigh before telling him, "Fine, I'll swing by your office in a few minutes just for the gift."

" _Or we could meet up at Steak 'N' Shake to eat in 15 minutes."_ No, what the one-eyed shaggy haired blonde meant was 'I'm going to be at Steak 'N' Shake in 15 minutes so your ass better be there or I'll be showing up at your office with burgers and shakes'.

"Fine. We'll do that." I agreed, since I didn't have much of a choice, before hanging up and tossing my phone onto my desk. Oh lordy, why me?

* * *

As soon as I walked into the restaurant I spotted Cap sitting at a table in a black booth. He had a menu in his hands, scanning over it, as he waited. I spotted a glass of water on the table too. Quickly I walked by the hostess station and to where Cap was. "Hi." I simply told him, making him aware of my presence, as I slid into the booth.

Cap placed his menu down on the table before looking at me. Smirking he grabbed a package from off his seat and handed it to me. "Happy Birthday, Nova."

I took the gift while politely telling him, "Thanks, Cap."

I put the gift off to the side before grabbing my menu, that Cap obviously had the waitress leave for me since I was expected to show up. "Now, babe, we both know that I prefer you to call me Will. Now open your present." Cap's deep voice rumbled as his mismatched eye looked at me playfully.

"I'll open it after we order." I told him, browsing through my menu.

Suddenly Cap snapped his fingers while shouting, "Waitress! Waitress! We're ready to order!"

Damnit, I couldn't be more embarrassed. He just had to shout for service, couldn't wait and be patient like a normal person.

In a flash a flustered girl, no more then 18 or 19, appeared by the side of our table. With shaky hands she took her pad and pen from her black apron. "Ya'll ready to order?"

William turned his head, looking directly at the young brunette, while rattling off, "I'll have the classic double burger with fries and a chocolate shake."

"And what'd ya like on the burger?" She asked since it was apart of her job to do so.

"Everything." Was Cap's simple answer. I already knew he was going to say that, the man was one for the works or at least he always was at the corner pub back east.

"Pickles, tomoato, lettace-" The young waitress began to list off as her pen moved against her pad before Cap cut her off with a deep rolling, "Yes, I told you everything."

The waitress looked a bit flustered as she turned to me. I just gave her a sympathetic smile, since I felt for her cause I knew how cold and snappy Will could be with people. "I'll just have what he's having." I nicely told the waitress, who's nametag read _Bette-Jo_.

"I'll have ya'lls shake up real quick." Bette-Jo informed us as she collected our menus before leaving our table.

"Sheesh, Cap, I think you scared that poor girl half to death."

"Eh, oh well." He just shrugged his shoulders, not giving a shit. "So, you going to open your present?"

Silently I grabbed the square box wrapped in birthday print paper and tore it open. I blinked, a bit shocked, as I read _Kay Jewelers_ on the inside of the lid I had just lifted off on the box. Staring right at me was a necklace and earring set. A set from Jane Seymour's Open Heart Collection might I add. I was left speechless by his gift. Never in my life has a man given me jewelry. Tolbert wasn't one for expensive gifts, such as jewelry, and I never stuck with anyone else long enough to receive jewelry.

"Do you like it?" Cap asked, his deep wave of a voice breaking me out of my trance.

Closing the box and setting it down on the table I answered him with, "You should've have gotten me this. It's too much and we're not together anymore."

"It's not too much, plus you'll need something near to wear to that wedding next month." He nonchalantly told me before tilting his head and going on to say, "And ya don't gotta remind me that we're not together every damn time we talk."

Before anything else could be said the waitress appeared with our classic chocolate shakes. "Food'll be out in a bit." She informed us before rushing off. Poor thing couldn't even look at Will, he seemed to freak her out.

"So, you wanna do something for your birthday tonight? I'm sure I could get you into the tavern at Mate Creek in one piece." He inquired as he both grabbed the straws left by the waitress, opening them and putting them in our chocolate shakes.

I took a sip of my shake before telling him, "No, I already got plans."

"Oh…" He drawled deeply. Cap took a drink of his shake before asking, "Doin' what?"

"Going out with some old friends." I truthfully answered between sips of my shake.

"So you're going out with your crazy murderin' McCoy tonight." Cap spat at me, his face turning into a slate of stone. His ice blue eye got hard while his milky one's stare on me felt paralyzing.

"Stop calling him that. I'm going out with a bunch of people, he just happens to be one of them."

Cap shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair going every which way, while sighing, "Of course he is."

"You sound jealous." I sing-songed, stirring my straw slightly in my glass.

"I'm not jealous." Cap quickly denied before taking a quick gulp of his milkshake. "I just don't see how you can keep defending your crazy ex."

"He's not that bad of a guy. He's just temperamental."

Will looked at me with a slight bit of compassion in his icy and milky eyes. "Nova, baby, it's clear that you still feel something for him cause he was your first love and all that bullshit, but you need to close that off. You have to realize that you can't save him from himself." He told me, his deep rolling wave of a voice sounding a tone softer then usual.

I didn't reply to him, instead just remained silent and watched out of the corner of my eye our waitress coming over to us with our food. Really, though, how was I suppose to reply to Cap that wouldn't make him continue his tirade. Cap was a cold man, once he thought low of somebody or had an opinion he refused to sway from he would unsympathetically argue his point until he felt he got his way a cross. I wasn't in the mood to hear more mud slinging on Tolbert. I mean I knew deep down some of what Will was saying made sense and was kind of true, but I did grow up with the rowdy ginger and didn't like hearing him talked bad about.

"It hasn't even been four weeks yet since our breakup. I think we should get back together, work our shit out despite being on opposite sides of the same case." Cap bluntly said out of nowhere. Like really, where the fuck did that come from?

"We're better off broken up." I told him after taking a bite out of my burger. He just lifted up his eyebrow at me while eating. I sighed and placed my burger down. While grabbing the bottle of ketchup and pouring some by my fries I told him with a pointed look, "We're not in Baltimore anymore. Here in the back hills you're a Hatfield and my family's close friends with the McCoys. It just won't work."

Cap's mismatched eyes narrowed at me. I couldn't tell how he was feeling since his face had that stonewall look on it. Without warning he snapped his fingers in the air and growled, "Waitress! We need the check and doggie bags, now!"

Well, lunch with Cap went about as good as I thought it would. Little cocky jerk doesn't get his way and gets all pissy. Damn, how did I even date him for as long as I did? He's smug asshole. Okay, I had to admit he is ruggedly handsome looking with his shaggy blonde hair, thin mustache, scruffy beard, and long toned body. His deep voice was a turn on too, but his personality wasn't very becoming.

Shit, did I attract assholes? Tolbert was a hot-headed fool while Cap was a cocky jerk. Yep, it's official, I'm an asshole magnate.

* * *

The rest of my day after my lunch with Cap went well. I finished my day working at the firm, had dinner with my family, and even got some gifts from them. Currently it was night time, a little after 7, and I was in my room with Nancy. Her husband Frank was down in the parlor talking with Uncle Perry and Moses while their kids were playing with Sarah Elizabeth and Roseanna. Nancy was helping me get ready for a night out at the Barn.

The Barn was a local country western bar in Pikeville. The building was actually an old red barn. Since Pike county was the only wet county in Eastern Kentucky due to the fact that the only place able to sell booze was Pikeville, the Barn was a pretty popular spot for drinking and dancing. People from up and down the hills went there.

"I can't believe you want me to wear this." I remarked, shaking my head, as I pulled a red floral dress along with a jean jacket and boots out of a Ross bag.

"Why not? It's your birthday present from me and my Frank. 'Sides you can't go to the Barn in what you've got in your closet now." Nancy told me matter-o-factly as she sat on my bed in a green dress paired with her own jean jacket and boots.

"Thanks for buying me clothes, but what's wrong with what I got?" I asked, dropping the new clothes on my bed.

"They're not fittin' for drinkin' beer and knockin' back whiskey at a country bar. They're more for goin' for cocktails at some city slicker place." I never went out for cocktails. I never drank cocktails. When I went out with Will er Cap we always got either glasses of _Makers Mark_ or bottles of _Yuengling Lager_. He once said he was impressed that I could drink him under the table.

Shit, I shouldn't be thinking about that jackass. I'm hanging out with a bunch of McCoys tonight, in a matter of minutes too.

"Of course." I sighed knowing that there was no winning with her. I was stuck wearing the outfit she had gotten me for my birthday.

Nancy grabbed the floral dress and tossed it at me. As I caught the dress mid-air she ordered with a smirk, "Now put them on so I can do your makeup and hair."

"So, what do you got in mind for my hair?" I asked my once close friend as I began to change.

"Half pulled back with curls." She simply answered as she crossed her legs as she sat perched on my rose bedspread.

"Really? I can do that myself." I huffed, slipping the spaghetti strap dress over my head. I smoothed it out, tugging it down a bit too.

It wasn't my style, or at least not since I was a teenager, so I felt a bit out of my element in the dress that was so low and triangle cut that it barely covered my bra. The thing was also laying high up on my thigh too. I was used to wearing knee length pencil skirts nearly everyday for the last 4 years, hell even my casual and dressy dresses were at least mid-thigh.

I hadn't worn anything like this in years. Damnit, Nancy would be one for still squeazing into tight and sexy clothes instead of growing up and choosing something a bit classier.

She tossed the heeled boots at me while chidingly telling me, "Hush, you know Tolbert likes your hair like that."

"What?" I squeaked out, my blue eyes popping and my face falling in shock, as I caught the boots before they connected with my chest.

While I put on my boots she told me with a knowing smirk, "Hun, you and Tolbert still got somethin' there. It's the reason why him and Mary never worked out."

"What'd you mean? I thought Mary skipped town on him after Sally Elle was born." I asked, walking a few short feet over to my bed and grabbing the jean jacket.

"She did, but only cause she realized even with givin' him a baby he still wasn't in love with her. He was still in love with you." Nancy informed me as she watched me slip on my jean jacket as she got up from my bed, walking over to my vanity. I gave her an unbelievable look while joining her at me vanity, taking a seat in front of it. "He tried real hard to push his feelin's for you onto her, make himself forget 'bout you, but it never worked." She told me as she grabbed my curling iron, plugging it in and turning it on high.

"Nancy, you shouldn't be tryin' to get me and Tolbert together. We've both moved on from our younger years, both have our own lives." I sighed while watching Nancy in the mirror place the iron down to heat before grabbing a clip and pulling half of my hair up.

Her black eyes looked at me pointedly, knowingly, over my head and into the mirror as she firmly remarked, "You and Tolbert ain't never really moved on." Great, just what I need another person today telling me I'm still holding onto Tolbert.

"Of course, we have." I firmly protested at Nancy as she grabbed my brush. As she began to brush and smooth out my hair I reminded her how we moved on by snapping, "He left me in Louisville without a reason other than just cause."

"Tolbert had a reason, one I think I've figured out, but you'd have to ask him for it." She said, a soft sadness in her usually coarse voice, as she finished brushing my hair. Setting the brush down and picking up the heated-up iron she went on to tell me, "He might give it to ya now that ya'll have a real chance at somethin' now that you're back."

"I'm only back for his trial, then I'm leaving." I informed Nancy as she wrapped a strand of my red hair around the barrel of the curling iron.

"No, you'll be stickin' 'round for good. I can feel it." Nancy told me in a vert confident voice as she released the curled piece of hair from the barrel iron.

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed another strand of my copper hair, wrapping it around the heated curling iron. "Whatever, just finish making me look pretty so we can go."

She nodded her head, a ghost of a smirk on her long oval face. "Okay, but just keep what I said in the back of your mind." Nancy advised as she let another curl unravel from the barrel in her hand.

* * *

I felt like I was on prom display whenever I walked into the parlor behind Nancy while she loudly announced, "Got our Novella all dolled up for the night." I mean she did the exact same thing for our Senior prom. Talk about a blast to the past. Shit, my prom dress was red too. Dear lord devaju, only this time the significate other waiting on us was Bad Frank instead of Tolbert and we were 10 years older too.

"Well, won't Mr. Tolbert McCoy be glad to see you. A real homegrown beauty." Bad Frank told me with a crooked line of a smile, looking me over as he grabbed his walking stick and rose from his seat adjacent to my uncle.

"Thank you, Frank." I told him with a tight smile. So far, the man seemed okay, but something about him made me uneasy. Don't know why though.

"Novella, dear, you look lovely." Uncle Perry complimented me in a tone I hadn't heard since my graduation day from law school. You know that tone that men get when their little girl's all dolled up.

"Reckon you'll be out with Tolbert after last call." My brother, ever the manner less jackass, remarked with a crafty smirk crossing half of his scruffy face. The little shithead was lounging on the sofa, only taking his attention off of his smartphone long enough to torment me.

"Shut up, Mo." I quickly ordered my brother, causing him to just laugh at me.

"We gotta get goin' or we'll be late." Nancy stated, tugging on Frank's hand to get him to start moving towards the doorway.

"Oh, make sure to tell Tolbert he needs to come by the office tomorrow." Uncle Perry reminded me as I began to follow Nancy and Frank out of the room.

While continuin' to follow the couple in front of me I just looked over my shoulder and called out to my uncle, "I will, Uncle Perry. Bye."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Nancy is team Tolbert all the way, so she's fanning the fires of that part of the triangle in Novella's mind. Cap is making sure to keep his part of the triangle alive by continuing his pursuit instead of ending it like Novella keeps telling him to do lol. Oh boy, Novella's gonna be stuck in a full fledge triangle sooner rather then later.**


	10. Birthday At The Barn

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **This picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

 **For Sarah Wolford (Jefferson's girlfriend) I imagine Emmy Rossum as her face claim.**

* * *

 **Birthday At The Barn**

 **Novella POV:**

After walking into the Barn with Nancy and Frank I spotted Jefferson sitting at one of the bar tables with a dark-haired woman who must be his girlfriend, Sarah. I was still shocked that the rowdy drunk even had a girlfriend, but I guess there's someone out there for everyone. I noticed that Tolbert wasn't here yet, meaning that he was still on his way.

As I followed Nancy and Frank over to Jefferson's table I had to weave 'round and squeeze by people. I knew that this place would be busy tonight, but I never thought that it'd be this busy. I guess I forgot that there aren't many places to hang out at in rural back hills Kentucky.

"Hey, ya'll made it." Jefferson greeted us as we all took off our jackets and sat down at the large round table. "Happy Birthday, Novella." He told me before gesturing with his hand between me and his girlfriend and doing a simple introduction of, "Novella Landon, Sarah Wolford. Novella's been raised with us. Sarah's my girl."

"Nice to meet you." I politely smiled at Sarah, who looked like the total epitome of hot mess white trash girlfriend with her too tight white tube top, blood red lipstick, racoon styled eye makeup, and dark teased out hair.

"Same to you." Sarah replied with a smile before grabbing her glass of beer and taking a large drink from it.

"See you got us a pitcher of beer and a bottle of Kentucky bourbon whiskey." Frank remarked while grabbing one of the shot glasses set on the table along with the bottle of Old Crow.

"Now if only Tolbert would get his ass here then we'd have a party." Nancy complained while Frank grabbed the pitcher of beer and started pouring us some glasses of it.

"He's on his way, sis." Jefferson assured Nancy, trying his best to keep her from complaining. That was a hard thing to do since she was just a naturally bitchy person, complaining was second nature to her. "He'll be here soon too, I reckon." Jefferson added in while Nancy received a glass of beer from her husband.

While Frank slid a beer over to me his wife just rolled her eyes and snipped, "Better be."

A few minutes and a third of a beer later I noticed Tolbert walking into the bar. I had to admit that he looked pretty damn good tonight in his leather jacket and jeans. I tried not to stare at him, but I did and he noticed. His stormy eyes locked onto my cornflower ones as he made his way to the table.

"There he is. Nancy's been bitchin' cause ya weren't here yet." Jefferson chuckled between drinking his beer as Tolbert came up to the open bar height chair by my side.

"What else is new. All she does is bitch." Tolbert scoffed, taking his jacket off and placing it on the back on his chair. Nancy just turned her lip up in a little snarl while Frank let out a small, but deep, laugh. "Happy Birthday, darlin'." Tolbert greeted me a he sat down next to me. He quickly looked me over before complimenting me in his velvety timbre, "You look purty, by the way."

"Thanks Tolbert." I smiled before telling him in a flowing tone, "You clean up pretty well too."

"Aww, ya'll make a cute couple." Sarah announced, causing my face to fall slightly. Shit, did we come off as a couple? Oh my god, we sounded like we were flirting just now weren't we? Dear lord…things are going to get awkward now.

Jefferson placed his beer down on the table with a clunk before looking at his girlfriend and telling her, "Damn, Sarah, they hasn't been a couple for a long time. They just good friend's all."

"Oh, really, how long?" Sarah curiously asked while Tolbert took a sip off the beer he just poured for himself a minute ago.

"Almost ten years." Shot out of both me and Tolbert's mouths at the exact same time. Yea, it'd be 10 years by time the trial started. Or at least I extimated that the trial would start that soon considering the McCoys had a right to a speedy trial by a jury of their peers and I doubt that Cap would try to slow it down.

"But that's all water under the bridge now. They get 'long just fine." Nancy quickly announced, glaring daggers across the table at Sarah.

"Reckon so, she's defendin' him in his murder trial." Bad Frank remarked before knocking back his whiskey.

Sarah's brown eyes went wide as realization of who I really was washed over her. "Oh my god, you're Perry Cline's niece? The sassy lawyer from Bal'more?" She asked in awe. So, I'm sassy now? Hmm, good to know I guess.

I nodded, taking a sip of my beer. "Yea, that'd be me."

Frank pointed a finger in my direction while saying, "Perry Cline says you worked at a big firm out east."

"Yea, I did. Cumbers & Brown, it was a business defense firm." I enjoyed working there. I got the job right out of law school, it was a very competitive place to get hired at. Why they picked me I'll never really know, but the man that interviewed me claimed that I had a spirited backbone that would in turn make me become one hell of a lawyer. I don't know how true his words were, but now I'm back in Pike as a defender on a murder case. A case that the more I learn the details the more my stomach sinks.

As if he could read my mind Tolbert stared at me and remarked smooth, but gruffly, "Bet ya could've been made partner by time ya'd hit 30 if it weren't for me and my brother's mess." Whether he was being serious or sarcastic I wasn't sure.

"Maybe, but we'll never know for sure." I quipped back, letting him know to shut up about what could've been with my career. Tolbert just nodded his head and drank his beer. Everyone else just studied us, drinking their own beers.

"Oh, didn't ya run into that Hatfield ADA back in Bal'more? Heard from Roseanna you did." Where was Nancy getting at. Was she trying to rile up Tolbert? I hope not, he's hard to deal with when he's riled up and moody.

"Mhm, at a courthouse. Introduced himself as Will, I told him I was Nova, and that was that." That wasn't that, but nobody needed to know. Eh, Tolbert knew since he'd figured out it. Everyone else would buy my watered-down half-truth, or at least I pray they did. Besides me and Cap were over now. What happened in Baltimore stays in Baltimore, much like that advertisement for Vegas says. Nobody needs to know about what exactly went on, but me.

"Nova?" Tolbert asked as his face pulled up, making him look like he had just eaten something sour.

"It's a nickname I acquired in college from my Delta Zeta sorority sisters." I explained, causing Tolbert to roll his eyes. Everyone else at the table just nodded, accepting the nickname and the terms of how it came to be.

"Oh, bet you gotta lot of fun stories to tell 'bout college." Frank told me with a grin, lighting the mood at our table. The mood only got heavy once Tolbert's grumpy ass arrived by the way.

"Yea, I do." I admitted with a half smirk crossing my face. Boy, was my sorority days fun. I had a blast with my DZ sisters. Our time in college together made us become lifelong friends. Which is why I've been to 10 weddings in the past 6 years. Our pledge class was 12 and out of all of us I'm the only single one. Yep… And I'm attending wedding number 11 next month with Cap so…. Oh wait, no-no-no don't think about that fucker right now. No time for that shit, I can't let him worm his way into my thoughts right now.

Thankfully Nancy broke all and any unwanted thoughts of Cap Hatfield whenever her raspy shrill voice rung out over the table with, "Then let's hear them while my Frank pours us some shots."

"Ya drink whiskey?" Frank asked, grabbing the bottle of Old Crow from the table and unscrewing the cap off it.

"Whiskey? Hell, Ella here can knock back my 'shine like it's nothin'." Tolbert bragged on me, a large grin on his face as he hitched a thumb in my direction.

As Frank began to pour out shots I remembered that Nancy had told me a few days back that her brother was in a self-help boozer's group for the billionth time. Um, isn't Jefferson drinking with us at a bar breaking his 12-steps? Deciding to clear the air and sate my curiosity I asked him, "Jefferson, I thought you were in AA?"

"I am for my 'diction to shine." Jefferson answered me. No doubt due to the confused look on my face he went on to tell me, "Whiskey and beer's okay for me tho. I won't get blackout piss drunk off them."

"Okay then." I giggled, shaking my head in disbelief, as I watched Frank place the bottle down on the table after filling up our shot glasses.

* * *

The country music was blasting while we drank and shared stories about what we've been up to for the past decade. I estimate that a good hour had gone by already, but to my surprise I was actually having fun. I forgot how much fun it was to hang out with Nancy since I hadn't been around her in a long time. It was easy to be around Tolbert in a group setting too. The awkwardness that surrounded us when we were alone wasn't looming over us as we sat laughing and joking with the other couples.

Dear lord, did I just say couples? I did. Oh…we were paired off into couples weren't we? Nancy and Frank were married, Jefferson and Sarah were dating, while me and Tolbert were…uh…who knows what we were really other than lawyer and client. Oh, that's right, we were ex-sweethearts. Yea…

"Oh my god, remember our prom? I swear they played this song there." Nany remarked with a nostalgic look on her face as _Prop Me Up Besides The Jutebox (If I Die)_ began to play in the bar.

"Of course, I remember prom. Tolbert was my date and got us kicked out for fightin'." Tolbert beat the shit out of some guy that looked at me the wrong way by the punch bowl. How embarrassing. Tolbert was always the type that got jealous in 2.5 seconds when another man showed me attention or an interest in me, making him want to fight the poor soul.

Bad Frank's deep chuckle filled the air around the table as he clutched his belly, finding my remark the funniest thing. Jefferson laughed too, clearly remembering the story of the fight since he was told it the day after it happened.

"You ruined their prom?" Sarah asked, her jaw hanging open in disbelief as she held her beer glass in her hand.

I shook my head, my copper curls swaying over my bare shoulders. "Just mine, she didn't get kicked out."

"Cause I went stag." Nancy quickly explained before taking a chug of her beer.

"I didn't ruin it." Tolbert defended himself as between gulping down his beer. He wiggled his brow at me before remarking, "If I 'member correctly we spent the time 'fore your curfew in the back of my pickup off one the trails."

"Oh god…" I trailed off, my face no doubt turning beat red. Why did he have to bring that up? I think everyone at our table already knows that we fooled around, slept together, when we used to date. He doesn't need to confirm it with his remarks.

"Must've been one hell of a night to make ya blush all these years later."

To my surprise Tolbert came to my rescue by pouring us some more shots and saying, "Ella, darlin', tell us some more 'bout yer college days. Bet ya got some more stories t'tell bout that."

"I got a whole bushel of stories on my college years." I smirked at Tolbert as I downed my shot. "Well, my last year of college I went to the Kentucky Derby cause a guy I was seeing's dad had a horse in it."

"Shit, ya dated a feller that rich?" Jefferson asked, lookin' like he had just gotten a smidgen sober from my admission.

"I wouldn't say dated since it barely lasted a month, but yea." I answered while grabbing the pitcher of beer and refilling my glass.

"Ooo, did you wear one of those big flowered hats?" Sarah asked quickly in a high pitch voice, causing Nancy to just roll her eyes and scoff.

"Yea, but I hated the thing." I really did hate it too. I sold it on eBay a few years back along with the matching dress, purse, and shoes that went with it. I swear I looked like a pink nightmare in it. I had pictures of me in the damn thing, but I never showed those off to anybody.

Tolbert cut me a look before askin', "Why didn't it last longer with derby boy?" Oh, he would be nosy about that. Don't know why since his ass was married when I was with Mike, who he dubbed derby boy. Guess I should give him an answer though.

I shrugged and took a sip of my beer. "He bored me, I lost interest." I simply said, causing Tolbert to just nod his head in response. It was true, that's why it didn't last. That's why it never lasted with anybody, really. Maybe I was a bit jaded, but I got tired and uninterested easily.

Funny to say that I never felt boredom strike me when I was with-oh yea better not go there.

"Oh, it's _Copperhead Road_. Come on girls, let's go dance." Nancy told me and Sarah as she slid down from her bar chair. Oh yea, I see that Nancy's love for _Copperhead Road_ and the line dance paired with it was still strong.

"Better get a dancin', darlin' or did ya forget how to." Tolbert gruffly remarked before knocking back a shot of whiskey.

Nancy ran off with Sarah while I slid off of my seat while scoffing at Tolbert, "Once you learn a line dance it's hard to forget it, shithead."

Jefferson and Frank quietly looked between me and Tolbert while drinking their beer. It was obvious they were enjoying the slight bickering we were doing.

"Yea, yea, go on. Maybe I'll join ya later if Alan Jackson comes on." Tolbert shooed me off, waving his hand over to the dance floor that Nancy had just yanked Sarah to.

I just shook my head and headed to the dance floor. Honestly, I doubted that Tolbert would join me later for a dance. That man hated dancing. He only did it a handful of times with me when we dated nearly a decade ago.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

The dance floor looked t'be packed tighter then a sardine can, but I could easily spot Ella on it. I had to admit it, I was impressed that she still remembered all the steps to the 4-corner line dances. I would've thought that she's forgotten after bein' away from Pike for so long. Eh, reckon I only got myself to blame for that.

"Novella's somethin' else, ain't she?" Frank asked me as he poured himself a shot.

"Reckon she is." I told him before grabbin' the bottle of whiskey he just placed back on the table.

While Frank downed his shot and I poured mine Jefferson, my half-wit drunken fool cousin, asked, "Ya think she's stickin' 'round?"

"Who knows." I shrugged 'fore knockin' back my whiskey. I had a feelin' once the trial was over she was gone. Don't blame her one bit. She's been outta the hills so long that I doubt she'd ever be happy livin' in them once more.

A large grin spread over Frank's face as he chuckled, "Oh, she'll stick 'round. She wouldn't be out drinkin' with us if she wasn't." I reckon Ella was out drinkin' cause Nancy made her. My cousin was a real bossy bitch. Growin' up Nancy was always the leader in the friendship between her, Ella, and Roseanna. Doubt that's changed any.

"Don't matter none if she stays or leaves." I flatly said, my eyes glued to the near empty glass in my hand.

"You're full of horse shit." Frank told me, grabbing his beer mug and takin' a slug from it.

Jefferson finished his drink before remarkin', "Yep, ya want her here. Just don't wanna say it, tho."

"Shut up." I snapped before whippin' my head over my shoulder to look at the dance floor.

"Well, sounds like Alan Jackson's startin' up. Time to go dance with our ladies." Frank announced, smackin' his hand on the table top, before gettin' out of his chair. How he was gonna dance with Nancy with his fucked up back and leg was byond me. Man was a cripple, reckon it ain't easy to dance while limpin' with a walkin' stick.

"Yea, Tolbert, ya said you'd dance with Novella if this came on." Jefferson reminded me as he drunkenly slid out of his chair, grabbbin' hold of the table to keep from fallin' on his face.

I just nodded my head, acceptin' that I'd have to go dance a quick step with Ella, before gettin' up from my seat. I hated dancin', but I'd do it for her. Only for her too, since it was her birthday.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

The once crowded dance floor was thinning out now due to the fast-paced music used for line dances and quick stepping dying out and being replaced by slower tunes. Mostly couples remained. This was why I felt it was time to vacate the dance floor. The quickstep that me and Tolbert had been dancing to was over.

One of his calloused hands kept holding one of my soft ones while the other dropped my hand, taking ahold of my hip instead. Knowing Tolbert was making the stance chance to accommodate the slow song playing I told him, "We can go sit down. You gave me a dance and I know you don't like dancing."

Tolbert gave me a soft look while his velvet words flittered across the air with, "I don't mind dancin' with ya. Another dance or two won't due me no harm."

"Okay." I nodded, placing my hand on his shoulder.

I had to admit that slow dancing in a country western bar with Tolbert seemed, for a lack of a better word, normal. It shouldn't seem like that though, not with our history. We shouldn't fight together so effortlessly on the dance floor. We shouldn't be gliding to _Maria_ by Brooks and Dunn with soft, butter melting, looks in our eyes. But most of all we shouldn't be feeling long dead and gone things, lust and longing and perhaps even the remnants of love. I knew Tolbert was feeling these thing cause in this moment on this dimly light dance floor I was feelings them and usually when one of us felt something remotely romantic so did the other.

Somewhere in the middle of the song Tolbert's arm snaked around my back and pulled me flush to his chest. My hand had managed to travel up his shoulder, resting lightly around his neck. We were looking into each other's eyes, storm blue locked onto cornflower blue, and becoming mesmerized. I'm not sure what happened, but one minute we looking at each other and the next Tolbert's head had inched close and dipped down, his lips capturing mine in a kiss.

The kiss felt searing, but tender at the same time. Instead of pushing him away I pulled him in closer, my hand grasping the nape of his neck. My lips moved in sync with his, gliding effortlessly. Suddenly he stopped the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine to let us catch our breath.

Tolbert pulled his head back slightly so he could look me in the eyes. His stormy eyes were blown and darken due to lust and I assume my cornflower ones were too. With his lips closely hovering near mine he breathed out, "Ella, darlin', come home wit' me t'night."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And a cliffhanger lol. Will she or won't she go home with him?**


	11. Missed Ya Somethin' Awful

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **This picks up right where the last chapter left off. LEMONS, THIS CHAPTER HAS LEMONS! Ya'll have been told so continue on and read.**

 **Missed Ya Somethin' Awful**

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

Tolbert pulled his head back slightly so he could look me in the eyes. His stormy eyes were blown and darken due to lust and I assume my cornflower ones were too. With his lips closely hovering near mine he breathed out, "Ella, darlin', come home wit' me t'night."

I could feel the heat rolling off of his body, could feel his red-hot blood rushing throughout his veins, as I stood flush against him. I knew logically that going home with him wasn't a smart move, but my semi-drunk brain wasn't worrying about logic. Currently I was feeling the spark igniting between us, flittering and fanning up the old feelings that used to heat up between us year before. The look in his eyes was fiery and lusty.

I felt like a moth drawn to a flame. I knew what my answer was going to be in this moment, even though most likely it'd be different in another situation. "Okay. Let's go, Tolbert." I told him, my voice flowing with a slight soft shiver.

Tolbert just smiled and quickly kissed me on the lips before grabbing my hand and dragging me off the dance floor. It only took a minute or so for use to make our way to our table to grab our jackets. Nancy and Frank, due to his bad leg, were sitting at the table drinking. Jefferson and Sarah on the other hand were still slow dancing on the dimly lit hardwood floor.

"We're gonna go." Tolbert explained as he snatched both our jackets, slinging them over his arm, while I silently grabbed my bag.

"Have a good night." Frank told us, holding his mug of beer, while Nancy just smile and nodded her head at us quietly.

Tolbert just placed his hand on the small of my back and led us away from the table and then out of the bar. Whenever we walked it was dark, the only light coming from the harvest moon and the few dim yellow lights that were mounted on the roof of the bar to point directly at the parking lot. Without saying a word Tolbert led us across the lot until we reached his old pickup.

"I can't believe you still have this truck." I mused while Tolbert opened the passenger's side door for me, letting me climb into the truck.

"Yea, well, I do." Tolbert remarked, closing the door as soon as I was settled in my seat. He walked over to his side and opened the door. Silently he got in, shut the door, and cranked on the engine. Instantly the sound of outlaw country flowed out of the stereo speakers, indicating that the radio was never turned off. Tolbert placed his arm over the back of my seat and turned his head 'round so he could back up. Quickly he had the truck pulled out and was shifting back into gear, taking off out of the lot.

* * *

"We'll be at my place soon." Tolbert told informed me as we rode down the desolate back hill road that went through Blackberry Creek.

"That's good."

We fell into a silence since neither one of us knew what else to say. We were both adults and knew that as soon as we got to his house we'd sleep together. There was no beating around the bush about it. We were feeling the heated need for each other, but we didn't know what to say to fill the air that wouldn't make things sound awkward. I just listened to the song on the radio while Tolbert pressed his foot on the gas, speeding up the truck in order to get us home faster.

Suddenly before I knew it Tolbert was turning down a pathway. The bright headlights of the truck revealed that the path we were on was actually his driveway and that his house was only a few feet ahead. The song on the radio was fading out whenever Tolbert stopped the truck, turning it off.

"Come on, darlin'." Tolbert's velvety voice softly ordered as he opened his door, exiting the pickup.

Quietly I grabbed my purse along with our jackets, opened the truck door, and got out of it. The clanking sounds of our boots filled the air as we walked up the walkway path and up the porch steps. The porch light shinned brightly as Tolbert quickly unlocked his front door. I could feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach as he held the door open for me, letting me walk inside first. I just stood idly in the middle of the entrance way as Tolbert's booted feet clumped inside behind me.

After he closed the door he walked up to my side, sliding an arm around my waist while taking the jackets from my hand and tossing them off to the side, somewhere near the door no doubt. "I missed ya somethin' awful, Ella." Tolbert's velvet like voice whispered into my ear before kissing my neck, right below my earlobe.

Oh god, this is actually happening. Never in a million years did I ever think that me and Tolbert would ever hookup again. Oh boy. The butterflies fluttered even faster in my stomach, my chest heaving heavily, as Tolbert worked my neck with soft sensual kisses. He stopped his kisses and turned me around. His stormy eyes were darkly lidded with lust as he cupped my chin and captured my lips in a languid kiss, tugging at my lip as he pulled away. "I want ya tonight, darlin'. Are ya sure ya want me too?"

Seriously, I was standing in his house with his arm wrapped around my waist and his hand cupping my chin and he was asking me if I really wanted to sleep with him. Tolbert, ever the man of chivalry and honor. Of course, I was going to sleep with him. I wouldn't be here if that wasn't the case. We were both lustful tonight, reason for us being in the situation we were currently in.

"Yea, Tolbert, I'm sure." I answered him as smoothly as my flowing voice could while I gave him a small smile.

* * *

Tolbert, firmly holding my hand in his, led me into his bedroom. The bedroom was dark when we first stepped for into it, making it difficult for me to take in it's décor. Tolbert, still holding onto my hand, led uss over to the bed and flipped on the light that was on the bedside table. As the soft light glowed, making the room visible, I was able to take in the rustic simplicity of his bedroom. The bed was a black metal one with a star country quilt on it. A simple wooden bedside table was on his side of the bed, a lamp and an alarm clock on it, while on the other side was a sitting chair. On one of the walls was a long wooden dresser with a black metal rimmed mirror bolted above it. As I said before it was a simple room, fit for a country boy.

With a slight smile Tolbert turned me to face him. He placed a hand on my cheek before dipping his head, capturing my lips in his for a searing kiss. I felt him pull my purse strap off of my shoulder while I was wrapping a hand around his neck. He tossed it somewhere behind him, I know cause I heard it clunking a it hit the floor. His lips broke away from mine and began to trail kisses over my jaw and behind my ear as he picked me up, causing me to instantly wrap my legs around him, and walk me the few steps to his bed.

Tolbert looked at me, lust dark in his eyes, as he set me down on the bed. On his side of the bed, actually. He took yanked off my boots before quickly kissing me and pulling away to take off his own boots and socks. Once he tossed them to the side he straddled me on the bed, his mouth instantly finding mine in a kiss.

As we kissed his hands pulled down both the straps of my dress and bra, pulling until the triangle top of the dress along with my bra cups revealed my breasts to him. When I felt his hands touch my breasts, kneading and teasing them, my back arched and I moaned into our kiss. He smiled, pulling away only to pull off his t-shirt. His chest was well defined and spattered with auburn hair. Basically, he hadn't changed much.

"Come on, let's get'cha outta yer dress." Tolbert told me, getting up while grabbing my hand and pulling me up as well.

"You should get out of your pants." I countered back with a small smile as I pulled my dress the rest of the way off.

"Yea. Just get undressed and I'll be ready for ya by time yer on the bed." Tolbert told me as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

By time I took off my underwear and laid on the bed Tolbert was stepping out of his jeans and boxers. I had forgotten that he was well-endowed since I hadn't been with him in almost 10 years, but yea his member was long, large, and impressive when standing at his full hardness. Dear god, it'd been like 4 weeks since I've had sex and here I am getting wet from looking at Tolbert's manhood.

Tolbert smirked at me before descending down on me and kissing me. Our kiss was heated, full of lip pulling while we ran our hands all over each other's bodies. Tolbert's lips broke away from mine, kissing a trail from my jaw to the crook of my neck as one of his hands snaked between my legs. I gasped as his thumb ran over my clit, sending a jolt of unexpected pleasure up my core. He chuckled into my neck between kissing me as his thumb worked me over, causing me to claw at his back while gasping and moaning for more.

Bastard didn't give me more though. Or at least not with his hand. Quickly he pulled his lips from my neck, giving me a lusty grin, before positing himself between my legs. In one swift move he entered me, making my back arch off the bed while my nails dug into his back. Holy shit, did he feel good. Tolbert smirked, gave me a quick peck, and then started to rock his hips into mine.

I don't know how long our hips were moving in sync for before I started to frantically claw at his back while hitching my legs up higher around him. He groaned while moving faster, one of his hands grasping my thigh while the other tightly held his sheets by my shoulder. Our lips clumsily meet for random kisses as our movements got faster, sloppier.

"Tolbert. Tolbert, I'm close." I told him in between my moans, grinding my hips faster into his.

"I know, Ella. Me too, darlin'." He grunted before taking his hand off of my thigh and snaking it between us.

After a few seconds of Tolbert quickly circling my clit with his thumb I felt my pleasure hit me, wash all over me. As I came I moaned out his name. In a matter of moments Tolbert jerked and twitched before letting out his release, grunting and moaning my name along with a few curses while doing so.

* * *

Now things felt awkward. The afterglow part where we bask in each other's embrace was anything, but glowing. The silence between us was heavy, heavier then humidity on a hot July day. Neither one of us knew what to do or say, sadly, so we just laid together. Actually, he was spooning me, which felt a bit strange since I hadn't spooned in a long time.

I mean me and Cap usually just laid with me sprawled halfway on top of him or tucked tightly in his side with my head on his chest, not much spooning. Dear lord, I just screwed Tolbert and here I am comparing his cuddling with Cap's. I'm horrible, just horrible.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout, darlin'?" Tolbert asked, his mouth hovering next to my ear. His hot breath brushing my cheek.

"Nothing really, why?" I replied, staring idly at the drawn dark beige window curtains across from the bed.

"So, yer not thinkin' 'bout how things could carry on 'tween us?" Tolbert asked me, his smooth voice tinted with curiosity.

"No, Tolbert, I'm not." I firmly answered him, a bit quickly too if I might add.

"Oh…" He sighed out, his velvety tone going flat.

"Why, are you?"

"We still got our spark, think we ought a see where it goes." Tolbert told me in his velvet timbre, trying to convince me to get back with him.

Not what I need right now. Tonight, was just a fluke. Damnit, I'm his lawyer. Ah shit, I'm his lawyer… Even though we got lost in a spark and old feelings I had to let him know why nothing could happen between us. I sighed before going on to explain, "Tolbert, I'm one of your defense lawyers for your murder trial. Us, it's not professional at all. It's breaking ethical codes."

"So ya don't wanna carry on's what yer sayin'?" Tolbert asked, a bit dumbly in my opinion. Of course that's what I was saying.

Despite everything that had gone on between us a part of me still cared and I didn't want to hurt him. Which is why I told him softly, "Tolbert, tonight was nice. Really, it was, but there's too much going on for us to be anything more."

"Christ, ya used me for birthday sex didn't ya?" Tolbert asked in a roar, sounding like an angry lion, as he jolted up in bed.

"No, I didn't, Tolbert." I told him, sitting up and turning around to look at him while clutching the tan sheet close to my body.

"Yea, ya did. I can't believe ya'd do that to me. I told ya I missed ya and that don't even matter no more since we've done the need." He snarled accusingly at me, looking me up and down with hurt, fury, and disgust in his stormy eyes.

How dare he act that way with me? I wasn't some dumb hillbilly twit that he could belittle. I hardened my jaw and stared him down while informing him in a biting snap, "Well, Tolbert, you missing me ain't my fault. It's yours for cutting me loose and walking away a nearly a decade ago without nothing more then a just cause for a damn answer."

"Yer really gonna throw the shit up in my face?" Tolbert asked me, his brows narrowed. Rolling his eyes he went on to remark, "Like ya said it's been nearly a decade since that happened. It's in the past."

"Why'd you do it, Tolbert? What the real reason you left me the way you did?" I asked, hoping that I'd finally get a real answer from him. I mean Nancy told me she thought he'd reveal the truth. It's been a long time, he had to be ready to give me his reason.

He shook his head, his eyes not meeting mine, as he told me, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell ya a real ya'll want t'hear."

"Why not?"

"Just cause's all." Tolber had the nerve to tell me with a shrug. One of the biggest problems between us and he just shrugs with his bullshit answer from years ago. Damn prick.

"No, Tolbert, I deserve an answer." And I did deserve an answer. Hell, Cap was man enough to give me an answer when he broke up with me. Tolbert needed to man up, do the same.

His smooth voice hardened as he gruffly told me, "And ya got one. Just cause, that's my answer."

"It wasn't good enough then and it's not good enough now." I shouted at him, causing his head to jut up and his nostrils to flare angrily. Apparently, he didn't like my reaction.

"If ya can't accept the answer I gave then get out." He told me, his velvet timbre shaking with anger. Pointing towards his door he ordered gruffly, "Go on and get, ya know yer way to the door."

"What, you're tossing me out after midnight without a way home?" I asked, my cornflower blues as wide as saucers.

"Yea, an' I'm sure ya can call yerself up a ride with yer fancy ass phone."

"Fine, Tolbert, I'm going." I snapped, tossing the sheet off my body and flying out of bed. "Oh, and by the way you're needed at the law office today to start working on the case." I informed him as I began to gather my clothes.

"I'll be there, now get your shit and get out." Tolbert snapped, his velvet voice heavy with the effects of his bad temper.

"See you haven't changed on bit. Still the temperamental jackass you've always been." I told him while putting on my underwear.

"Well ya changed 'nough for both us. Yer talk, clothes, hair, everythin' bout ya changed." He told me accusingly as I pulled my dress over my head, smoothing it down my body. As I stepped into my boots he snarled, "Guess I was a fool thinkin' that for one night the girl from these hills was back."

"Yea, well, I was a fool for falling for your rugged country boy charm." I spat back before storming out of his room.

Whatever, if he wanted me gone cause I struck a nerve then I was gone. I didn't need to take his bullshit. I wasn't a girl anymore, I was a grown ass woman and wasn't going to pussy-foot around with him like I did in the past. Only Tolbert could take something nice and turn it to shit with his fly off the rails attitude. Little fucker needs therapy, big time.

Quickly I walked into the main room, grabbed my jacket from the floor, and stormed out of the house. I sat on one of the porch steps and pulled my jacket on since the late fall air was chilly. I opened my bag and pulled out my phone. I quickly unlocked it and scrolled my contact list. My thumb hovered over one name, for some reason knowing in my gut that they would answer no matter the time and get me no matter what. Taking a deep breath, I hit the name and then the green call button.

After a few minutes I heard a half-asleep hello on the other side. "I need a ride. I'm outside of Tolbert's in Blackberry Creek at 1203 Blackberry Fork Road." I told the person I had woken up with my call, quickly earning me an _"Okay, I'll be there soon."_ before being hung up on.

* * *

 **AN: And the happy Tolbert/Ella fluff didn't last for long. Eh, his hot-headed temper reared its ugly head up. Also, he's not ready to admit why he dumped her. Might never be, who knows… So, does anyone have a guess about who Novella called to pick her up?**

 **Oh, this story won't be very full of lemons, but a few chapters here and there will have them. This is a love triangle fic after all, lol.**


	12. The Ride

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Well who Novella called to come get her is revealed in this chapter. I think ya'll are gonna be like whoa…or maybe not, who knows. LOL!**

* * *

 **The Ride**

 **Novella POV:**

I was standing by the mailbox on the edge of the back hills country dirt road, my arms crossed over my chest trying to stay warm as the temperature dropped slightly. I was patiently, or perhaps impatiently, waiting for my ride to come pick me up. I still can't believe shit went down the way it did with Tolbert, even though I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since he always had a cruel, raging, bad temper.

I noticed bright headlights coming up the road, indicating that my ride was here. Hopefully it was my ride. The bright lights shined over the area I was at by the mailbox as the black car I knew too well came halting to a quick, tire screeching, stop. The passenger side's door flew open, the owner of the car leaning over the seat indicating that he had just opened the door.

"Get in, babe." I was told in a rough rolling wave of a voice as the driver sat back in his seat properly.

"Thanks for picking me up, Will." I gratefully told him while sitting down in the car and quickly shutting his car door.

"No problem." He answered while speeding off down the road, away from Tolbert's. "So, why'd he kick ya out after he nailed you?" I just narrowed my eyes at him, but I'm not sure if he noticed in the dark car barely lit by the dashboard lights though. "I'm not stupid. It's after midnight and you need a ride home from his house." Cap pointed out before quickly going on to say, "I'm not upset that you scratched an itch with him, hell I've been scratching a lot of itches with Mary Lou since I moved back. I'm just wondering why he tossed ya out like trash's all."

"He made a remark, I made a remark, then the past got brought up, he got pissed and told me to get out." I said, giving Cap the short and sweet version of what occurred with Tolbert tonight.

"Well, that's not a good enough reason."

"Cap…" I deeply sighed.

"Cap? Oh, Nova, only a few minutes ago it was Will. Don't do me like that, baby." I heard him tell me as I stared straight ahead at the road lit up by the high beams of his car. "So, why'd ya call me? I mean out of everybody 'round the Tug you called me."

After a few moments of silence my flowing voice, tinted with embarrassment and insecurity, broke out in an explanation of, "It's gonna sound stupid, but out of everybody I knew that you'd come. That you wouldn't try to talk me into making up with Tolbert or camping out on his couch to try and apologize later like everyone else would."

"It doesn't sound stupid to me." Cap told me, his hand patting mine comfortingly. Placing his hand back on the wheel he added, "You're right too, I came and got ya."

Shaking my head, I let out a small scoff of disbelief while remarking, "God, this is so messed up. You giving me a ride home from Tolbert's, deep in McCoy territory."

"Yep, sounds like a country song in the making too. You know, girl goes home with ex to fool 'round only to get tossed out like trash and calls her other ex to rescue her so she don't gotta walk 30 miles home in the cold midnight." Cap teased, trying to lighten the heavy mood looming in the atmosphere.

"Oh no, it does sound like a country song."

"Yee-haw." Cap jeered jokingly. Even though it was dark I could see in the soft glow coming from the dashboard a slight smirk-like line crossing his face. "Seriously, though, are you going to tell me the reason he got mad? I mean I did roll my ass outta bed to come get ya."

I let out a long sigh before giving Will the lengthy explanation of, "In a nutshell he wanted to get together, but I told him no cause of lawyer-client ethics. He accused me of using him, told me he missed me and I didn't care which made me tell him that him missing me way his fault cause he left a decade ago with only just cause as a reason. Then I asked what the reason was, he still said just cause. Then he got mad when I told him that wasn't good enough and told me and I quote 'If ya can't accept the answer I gave then get out. Go on and get, ya know yer way to the door.'. You know the rest since I called you."

"Damn. That's fucked up, babe." Will told me, repulsion dripping from his rough wave-like voice.

"I know."

"Damnit." Cap snarled coldly, his hands tightly gripping the steering wheel. Looking between me and the road he remarked icely in a rough tone, "I should turn this car around and go beat his face in for the shit he pulled."

"Cap, don't, please don't worry about it. It's my fault anyways."

"How so?"

"For letting myself get wrapped up in him. I know how he is, but…"

"But ya'll were at the bar drinking and one thing led to another. I get it, but him getting mad over you wanting the answer you deserved years ago ain't a good reason for him to throw you out in the middle of the night in the back woods."

"Yea…I know…" I sighed, knowing that Will was right.

A Garth Brooks song began to play out of the radio as Cap announced, "Uncle Wall's gonna be setting a preliminary trial date soon."

"To determine if it needs a jury trial or can be written off as self-defense and thrown out?" I asked, wanting confirmation on the situation.

"Yea, but we both know it's headed to a jury." Yea, he was right about that. I just nodded silently, which in turn caused him to say in a rough, but downhearted tone, "I wish you'd pull yourself from the case, baby. I don't want ya gettin' hurt more then you already are."

"I promised my uncle I'd help him with this case, so I'm going to." I told him before quickly adding in, "I won't get hurt and I'm not hurt either, Will."

"Bullshit. Nova, you're hurt whether ya want to admit it or not." Cap spat, shaking his head incredulously. "So, where exactly in Pikeville am I headed?" He asked, shifting the conversation away from something that would cause a fight to a fact he needed for my transport home.

"The first neighborhood off Main Street on the left, Brambleton. The address is 104 Haymitch Drive, it's about 5 streets into the neighborhood."

"Okay, sounds easy enough."

Me and Cap fell into a silence for the rest of our car ride. It wasn't an awkward silence, but one of comfort and simplicity.

* * *

"Well, here we are." Cap announced as he pulled up to the white picket fenced house that I was temporarily calling home. I just nodded at him before opening up the door. "Hey, baby, if ya ever need anythin' don't hesitate to call me. I mean it." I heard his deep wave of a voice tell me as I got out of the car.

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." I told him, a small ghost of a smile on my lips, before shutting his car door. I walked up the pathway and to the front door, not hearing Cap pull away until I opened the door and stepped inside the house.

Silently I walked down the entranceway and upstairs, quickly making my way down the hallway until I reached my room. Once I entered my room I quickly changed into some night clothes and got into bed. I was laying in bed for only a few minutes before my door opened followed by the light switch next to the doorjam being flicked on. I blinked my eyes, getting them used to the bright harsh light, as I heard my door slam shut. As my vision adjusted I saw my rother standing against the door, his arms crossed over his chest and his hair in a messily knotted bun.

"Why'd Cap bring ya home?" Moses bluntly asked me, one of his brows arched up.

"What?" I asked doe-eyed, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play coy with me, sis. I heard his sporty car pull up to the house, saw it too when I looked outside my bedroom window."

"It's past one, why're you even up?" I countered, my brows knitted together, as I tilted my head at him.

"I've been playing Skyrim. Game's been out 2 damn years and I'm still nowhere near done with it, it's that damn long." I just shook my head at his answer. My brother could be such a dork sometimes. "So, did somethin' go south between you and Tolbert to have Cap give ya a ride home?"

I nodded my head while saying, "You can say that, yea."

A mischievous smirk crossed over my brother's face as he told me, "You know that everyone thinks you're with Tolbert tonight. You're gonna need a cover story for why you're home. Reckon I can say that I picked ya up after ya'll got into it. Nobody'd think twice 'bout that."

"Okay, but why would you do that?" I asked skeptically, not fully understanding where he was coming from.

"Cause I still think that the secret to winning the case is you gettin' with Cap." Moses revealed with seriousness shining in his cerulean eyes. "Clearly he likes you cause he gave ya a ride home." My brother added in to prove his point.

"Don't worry about me and Cap. There is no me and Cap." I quickly told me brother, narrowing my cornflower blues at him.

"Mhm…" Moses drawled out, nodding his head slowly. "Well I'm gonna go see if I can get a few more side quests done on my game 'fore bed. Nite."

"Nite-nite, Mo." I told my brother, using the bedtime term we used as children growing up.

Moses just nodded his head, flipped out my light switch, and walked out of my room. I was all alone in the dark, laying in my bed. I knew I needed sleep, but my mind was too wired to shut down and let me sleep. Too much had happened tonight. I sighed and turned over, hugging my pillow I closed my eyes and decided to just rest until my body drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I pulled away once I saw Nova walk into her house, knowing that she was safe. I couldn't believe that crazy McCoy treated her the way he did. Fucking asshole. She's a good girl, don't deserve what happened to her tonight. To say getting waken up in the middle of the night by Nova telling me she needed a ride from Tolbert's was a shock would be an understatement. I wasn't surprised that she hooked up with him, but I was surprised that he kicked her out of his house.

Fuck! I wanted to beat his fucking ass so bad. My blood was boiling I was so mad at him for treating Nova like trash, tossing her out like some used up whore. All cause he wasn't able to man up to somethin' he did a decade ago. A fucking decade ago! Crazy fucking McCoy. I would leave Tolbert alone and unharmed, but only cause Nova didn't want me fighting over her.

But in the courtroom, I was gonna fry his ass. He was going down. Tolbert and his brothers weren't getting any sympathy from me. Oh, and after what Tolbert did to Nova tonight he wasn't getting any mercy from me when he was on the stand. That crazy McCoy thought he made an enemy out of me when he killed my uncle, but once he did the girl I decided I want to have somethin' with wrong he got onto my 'I fucking hate you and won't think twice bout shootin' a hole in your head shit' list.

While driving to my home deep up in the hills of West Virginia I decided that I was going to stay in contact with Nova, not for the case or the wedding we were attending either. I was going to text her, call her, and remind her of what a good guy looked like. I wasn't going to let Tolbert and his old sparks swoop in only to keep on hurting her. No, she'd been hurt enough by the crazy McCoy. I was going to remind her that I had her back, that I still wanted her too. Most of all I was going to let her know that I wasn't going to let her down like she'd been in the past.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had been tossin' 'n' turnin' in my bed for a couple hours now. My fight wit' Ella was eatin' at me. Damnit, why'd she have t'go bring up the past like she did? Why'd she have t'be so quick in dismissin' us? Couldn't she just let the past go an' accept that we've got 'notha chance at bein' together?

Shit! Guess I better go out to the livin' room, where I'm sure she's curled on the couch after I kicked her outta my room, to make shit all better. I would've thought she'd come back t'bed a while back, try to soothe things over. Reckon I gotta do the sweet talkin' even tho I didn't do nothin' wrong.

I pulled the covers off me and got up outta bed. I grabbed my boxers off the floor and pulled them on 'fore walkin' out my bedroom and into the livin' room. To my shock the room was empty. Ella wasn't here on the couch waitin' for me to cool off. No, she had actually left. I couldn't believe it, she left me. I didn't really think she would, but she did.

Now I felt like a sack of shit. Who'd she call? Why would they even pick her up? Everyone knew we always got into fights, why would somebody take her home instead of talkin' her sense into her 'bout makin' up with me? Damn, must've been her stupid lil brother. That's only person I can think of that would've listened to her.

I went over to the couch, slumpin' down on it in defeat. I fucked up. Distraught I hung my head, runnin' my hands over my face. I had t'make this right. I didn't mean for her to actually leave. She had t'know that. 'Morra at Perry Clines lawyer office I was gonna apologize to Ella, make her see that we could get 'long and even work on somethin' 'tween us.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Novella called Cap to get her and had a sort of heart to heart with him. So, both Cap and Tolbert have decided that they're going to work and fight to be Novella's man. Poor Novella's stuck in a triangle now… Oooo, interesting right?**


	13. Truth & Lil White Lies

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Truth & Lil White Lies**

 **Novella POV:**

I walked down stairs, dressed for the day ahead in slacks and a long-sleeved blouse, and made my way into the kitchen. Uncle Perry, Roseanna, Moses, Sarah Eliabeth, and the 4 Philips children (whose names I don't remember) where all crowded around the kitchen table eating a breakfast full of grits, eggs, and sausage. They all looked at me as I went over to the far kitchen counter and poured myself a cup of coffee.

"I thought you were with Tolbert." I heard my uncle remark as I grabbed some of the non-dairy creamer cups from the bowl by the coffee machine, opening them and putting them in my cup.

"She was, but they got into it and I had to go get her last night." My brother told our uncle, saving my ass just like he said he would, as I walked over to take a seat at the table.

"Oh, I see." Uncle Perry simply said, lightly nodding his head, as he turned the page of the newspaper he was reading.

"Talk to my brother. Don't let your quarrel fester." Roseanna advised me, a soft look on her face, as she watched me fill up my plate.

"Yes, you two need to come to an understanding in order for this case to be successful."

"The case is hopeless."

"There's always the secret weapon plan…" Moses drawled before taking a long sip of his black coffee.

"No, there will be no talk or thought of any such thing." My uncle sternly said, his eyes narrowed firmly at my brother. "Well, I better get going to the office. Novella, Moses, come by as soon as you're down with breakfast. The McCoy boys are coming in today to begin case prep."

"Okay, Uncle Perry." I nodded before shoving a spoonful of grits into my mouth.

"Yea, sure thing." Moses said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs as out uncle walked over to Roseanna.

Uncle Perry leaned over and gave Roseanna a kiss before telling her, "Don't do too much today, love. You're looking particularly pale."

Roseanna gave Perry a small smile before gently assuring him with, "I'll be fine, Perry. I'll just do the dishes and watch the chil'ren."

"Sarah Elizabeth, be good for your mama and help with your little cousins." Uncle Perry ordered the girl with a stern and fatherly look.

"I will, Papa." The blonde little girl simply answered before sipping on some chocolate milk.

Without another word my uncle left to start his day at the office. The office that I'd be at soon enough, along with my brother once we were done eating breakfast.

* * *

I was sitting in the conference room with Uncle Perry, Moses, Pharmer, and Bud waiting on Tolbert to arrive whenever my phone that was in my pocket began to ring. I quickly pulled it out, nearly having a stroke whenever I saw the ID flashing _Will._ "I need to go to my office to take this. Excuse me." I announced, slightly holding my phone up, before quickly rising from the conference table and darting out of the room. My office was down the hall and across from the conference room, so I did a mad dash in heels to get there before my phone stopped ringing. As soon as I entered my moderate office and shut the door I answered my phone with a, "What're you doing calling me?"

" _Checking up on ya. After giving you a ride home I thought it'd be best to make sure you're okay."_ I heard Cap's rough rolling wave of a voice tell me over the phone as I walked over to my desk chair and sat down.

Quickly, maybe too quickly, I answered him with, "I'm okay."

" _You're not okay, but if ya say so…"_ His rough wave-like voice trailed off into a sigh.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?"

" _After the way you got played last night ya deserve to be hurt and pissed. No way you're 'okay' after that shit."_

"I'm over it. It happened, live and let learn."

" _Yea, well, babe, it better not happen again. I don't wanna be going over there another time cause ya'll decide to kiss and make up only to have a repeat of you getting tossed out."_ Cap told me, his rough voice hard and deep with a bit of irritation laced into his words.

"It won't happen again." I assured him before adding, "Also, there won't be any kissing and making up either."

" _That's good."_ He said, his rolling rough voice suddenly sounding pleased, no longer irritated. _"Really, babe, you need to let him go."_ Cap demanded, even though his tone of voice made it sound like advising instead. _"Last night's proof that whatever you had with him was first love bullshit that wasn't very strong and isn't worth a bucket of spit now."_

"Yea…um…I got to go. I'm needed in the conference room soon to start defense prep." I told him since I didn't want to get into it with him about me and Tolbert, plus I was needed back in the conference room too. That wasn't a lie.

Cap let out what sounded like the mix between a sigh and a groan. I imagine that he was pinching the bridge of his nose about now too. _"Baby, please, drop this case."_ He pleaded before going on to explain in a tone that was like rolling ocean waves, _"I'm not going to go soft on that fucker and his brothers. It's going to get ugly and messy. I'm a hard, cold, calculated man in the courtroom and I don't want that to touch you."_

"Cap, you're just a cold man period. There's nothing new about that."

" _No, Nova, you haven't seen me in court. If you think I'm already cold, then you'll think I'm made out of ice once the trial's over."_

"I can't drop this case and you know why so stop begging me to." I ordered, my flowing voice sounding a bit snippy.

" _Fine, stay on a case you know's a dead end one. I would prefer it different, but…"_ Cap told me, his second sentence just dropping off on the tip of his a few seconds his rough rolling voice spoke up caringly with, _"Anyways, if you say you're okay I'll let ya go. I'll text you sometime tho, okay?"_

He didn't have to text me, but somehow, I knew he felt like he had to though. Also, I knew that I'd most likely reply to said text and somehow, I think he knew that too.

"Sure. Bye, Will." I told him before quickly hanging up the phone. Wait a minute, why did I just call Cap Will? He used to be Will, but he's Cap now. I shouldn't be slipping up and calling him Will. Whatever, I need to get back to the conference room. I'm sure that Tolbert's in there by now.

Oh boy, dealing with Tolbert should be fun. Not…

* * *

Sure, enough whenever I walked into the conference room Tolbert was there. He looked like shit too. His ginger hair looked a bit messy and he had some dark circles under his eyes. Tolbert looked tired, like he didn't get much sleep last night. Good, his guilt from kicking me out kept him up all night.

I silently took the open seat at the table, which was across from Tolbert. Uncle Perry looked at me while asking, "Did your call go well?"

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that, just one of my sorority sister's calling to confirm my RSVP for her wedding in Florida in a few weeks." I lied, forcing my flowing voice to maintain a smooth and normal pitch, while smiling as I looked at my uncle.

"Too bad it's in Florida. If it was in Kentucky I'm sure that Tolbert would've been fine with being your escort." Uncle Perry told me, a slight upturned line of sympathy forming on his lips, as he looked between me and the temperamental ginger sitting next to me.

Tolbert turned to me with a smirk on his face before solidifying my uncle's remark by telling me in his smooth gruff timbre, "Yea, I would've went, but my bond won't let me."

Oh, only if they knew who my date was to the wedding. They'd shit a brick. "Its fine, it's just one weekend. I don't need an escort." I countered dismissively as I shook my head. Moses just cocked a brow while shooting me a look that screamed 'Take you know who so we can win, sis.'

"Very well then." My uncle conceded, nodding his head. Turning to look at the McCoy boys he said, "Now, boys, we need to prep you on some of the things the prosecution's going to try and trick you with."

"Like what, Mr. Perry Cline?" Bud asked with an interested look on his round baby face.

"Cap Hatfield trying to get you to say you killed Ellison." Uncle Perry answered, seriousness in both his words and facial expression.

"But we did." Tolbert's velvety gruff voice rumble, nearly chuckling, as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, that's what happened, but that wasn't any of your intent boys." Uncle Perry told the McCoys in a very convincing slick tone of voice. "You boys must make sure that your intent to get him to leave you alone, not kill him, is portrayed to that awful Judge Wall Hatfield no matter how hard ADA Cap Hatfield tries to get you boys to admit otherwise."

Nodding his head and hitching a thumb towards Uncle Perry, Moses told the McCoy brothers, "Yea, what he just said."

I just sat quietly, not knowing what advice to give. I mean I was a bit baffled, how can they make what they did sound like they didn't mean it? Oh boy, it was going to be hard ork trying to save the boys I grew up with. That was certain.

Uncle Perry turned his head to me and smiled slyly. "Novella, dear, any insight?"

With a tight smile on my face I simply told my uncle, "Um, not at the moment, but you're doing a great job, Uncle Perry."

"Ella, ya sure ya don't got no opin'ons?" Tolbert asked me, his eyes roaming over the side of my face.

I turned my head and met Tolbert's gaze before answering with, "Just keep maintaining self-defense. You don't even have to give long answers since it's just a preliminary to determine whether it moves on to jury trial."

"Plead the 5th, ya'll." My brother seriously advised as he pulled his hair back, using the rubberband around his wrist to secure the manbun.

My uncle shook his head before firmly saying, "No, not in a preliminary. They won't get the case thrown out if they do."

Me and Moses shared a look between us that read 'This case is going to trial. Judge isn't throwing it out.' The McCoys just nodded their heads, eating up Uncle Perry's advice as we all sat around the conference table.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Tolbert asked me, following behind me as I was walking back to my office after the prep meeting in the conference room was over.

"I don't feel like talking, but I'll hear you out." I answered him as I reached my office , opening it and walking inside.

"I didn't mean what I said last night 'bout ya leavin'." Tolbert told me as soon as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him, while I made my way over to my desk chair and took a seat. I just gave him an unimpressed look, which prompted him to say, "I was mad an' half-drunk, didn't think ya'd really leave tho."

Yea, 18-year-old me in the past wouldn't have left, but me now at 28 sure did. I was grown up now and wasn't going to be dealing with his little attitude problem. "Well, I did." I simply remarked while turning on my desktop.

"I went in the livin' room to get'cha from the couch and when ya weren't there I felt like shit." He told me, his stormy eyes downcast in shame. Raising his gaze to catch onto my cornflower blues he sighed, "I wanna soothe things over. Make it right 'tween us."

"Tolbert, I forgive you for last night." I told Tolbert, causing him to nod his head and look at me hopefully. Before he could start talking about picking up the pieces of the past I bluntly told him, "Since we have a history and you're related to most of my friends here we can be friends, but nothing more. I'm a defense attorney and you're my client. Plus, after last night…I was just reminded of how cruel and ill-tempered you get so quickly."

"Ella, didn't ya feel our spark last night? I know I did." Tolbert told me, his velvet voice a soft tone, as he stood in the middle of my office looking at me with hopefulness.

In response to his plea I told him, as flatly as my flowing voice could manage, "Tolbert, just cause a spark's there doesn't mean it's going to catch fire."

"I don't know why yer denyin' our second chance, Ella." He wanted to dive head first into the deep end of the pool that was our decade long gone relationship. To most girls getting another chance with their first love sounded like a dream, but to me it was more of a nightmare. Maybe that was because too much time had gone by or because only a few months ago, hell weeks ago, I felt like I was able to move on with none other than Cap. Tolbert's jaw twitched as his smooth velvet voice spat at me, "Not like we got much time 'getha 'fore that fog eye bastard tries to send my ass fryin' t'hell."

"Don't call him that. Cap can't help that he's only got one eye." I quickly defended my latest ex so quick that I think it made Tolbert's head spin.

Pure rage appeared in Tolbert's storm-blue gaze. His nostrils flared angrily, much like a bull ready to charge, as he stared me down. His mouth opened and out came rolling the angrily smooth words of, "Christ, ya really defendin' him? Him!? The demon Hatfield that wants me dead!"

I narrowed my eyes, giving him a very unimpressed look, as I spat, "I'm not defending him, Tolbert, and the only reason he wants to slap the death penalty on you is cause you along with your dumbass brothers shanked his uncle 26 times before fatally shooting him in the fucking gut with a damn magnum. Any sane person would want revenge and justice for their family after that."

"It was self-defense, darlin'. Ellison was smackin' us 'round, broke Pharmer's arm. Had t'do what we needed t'survive." Tolbert told me, defending his atrocious actions. I understand elf defense, but what they did was overkill.

"Mhm…" I sighed, giving him a leery look full of disbelief. "I think you should go now. I got work to do." I meant it too. How I was going to spin 26 shanks and a magnum gut shot's a justifiable self-defense is beyond me.

Tolbert silently nodded his head before walking over to the door. With his hand curled around the doorknob he looked over at me and said, "I'll see ya for Sunday dinner at ma and poppy's." He opened the door and walked out of my office, leaving me alone in my work and thoughts.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

My day went by easy enough. I had some files to work on, cases to review, and I began to plot my take down of the McCoy boys. I talked to Nova a bit, checking in on her. She assured me that she wasn't going to be making up with Tolbert. I was relieved to hear that.

Currently I was sitting at a table in the tavern at Mate Creek playing poker with my Uncle Jim and Cotton, who was my late uncle's mentally slow son that was my age, to unwind after work. We were sharing a bottle of whiskey, by we I mean me and Uncle Jim, as we played cards in the sparsely filled tavern.

"Heard that Landon girl you've got it for went home with Tolbert McCoy last night from that country bar over in Pikeville." Uncle Jim's coarse and deep voice spoke up as he dealt the cards for another round of Texas Hold 'Em.

"They ain't together like that, Uncle Jim." I told him, earning me a skeptical stare. "Nova called me to pick her up last night. Tolbert tossed her out like trash and she's done with him." I furthered explained, picking up my hand of cards off the table.

"Oh, now that's mighty interestin' to hear." Uncle Jim chuckled as the poker game started. "So Miss Landon's off the case too?"

I took a quick puff of the cigar I had in my hand before shaking my head and answering with, "No, she feels obligated cause her uncle bamboozled her into promisin' to help him before he even told her the details. Hell, I had to tell her the details of the case report cause Perry Cline wouldn't."

Uncle Jim gulped down his glass of whiskey before scoffing, "That lawyer, Perry Cline, was always a bamboozlin' sly fox. Tried to swindle your Pa, steal his land by forgin' documents, but Devil Anse was too smart and made a deal with the crooked lawyer. Sign over his acres or he was gonna get him disbarred."

"Does she know her uncle bamboozled her?" Cotton asked, innocence in both his question and the look on his face.

I nodded my head, watching my cousin's eyes dart between the cards in his hand and the ones on the table. "Yes, Cotton, she knows."

"Then why don't she just leave and help you, Cap?" He asked as he folded his cards.

"It's hard to explain, but she would if she could tho." I told him while our uncle turned over a card on the lineup before tossing some beer nuts, our make shift chips, onto the table

"Oh…okay." Cotton nodded, seeming to accept my answer, as I matched Jim's amount of beer nuts on the table.

Uncle Jim gave me a quick look, tilting his chin, as his brows furrowed. Setting his hand down he asked, "You plan on seein' her anytime soon?"

"Yep." I answered, poppin' my p, as I placed down my winning hand.

Uncle Jim chuckled, his tobacco stained yellow teeth poking out under his curled lip. "Interestin'." He scratched his beard before asking, "So, ya like her?"

"Jim." I warned him with a cuttin' stare as I shuffled the deck of cards I had just picked up from the table.

His eyes narrowed and glued themselves on me as he bluntly asked, "Can ya trust her?"

"Yes." I said as began to deal the cards.

"Is she nice?" Cotton innocently asked he watched a card get placed infront of him.

I took another puff off my cigar before knocking some of its ashes into the tray by me. "Of course, she's nice, Cotton. Why'd ya ask?"

"Cause that whore of your's Mary Lou ain't." Cotton bluntly told me in his innocent and childlike tinted tone.

"Oh, yea, what 'bout Mary Lou? Ya still goin' see her as well as Miss Landon?" Uncle Jim asked, grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the table and filling up his near empty glass.

"No, I'm done with that whore. Whoever wants her can have her." I took the whisky bottle from Jim, topping off my glass.

"Cause you like Nova." Cotton stated, even though it sounded a bit like a question.

"Yep." I smiled, popping my p, as I place the bottle back on the table.

"If she's gonna be wit' you she needs to remove herself from them McCoys." Uncle Jim said as he took a drink of his whiskey. Tippin' his glass at me he said, "Can't have somebody close to them 'round us, our family. Might spy."

"Damnit, Uncle Jim, she ain't like that." I seethed, my jaw tensing while I gave my uncle a hard and cold stare that cut right to the bone. Cotton just looked between us, cowerin' a bit sheepishly as he placed his card son the table. Uncle Jim just narrowed his eyes at me before drinkin' continuing to his glass of whiskey and slamming his hand of cards onto the table. I could feel his anger at being told off by me, but I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't letting anybody, and I mean anybody talk bad 'bout Nova or insist that she couldn't be trusted.

I knew that she could be trusted. In my gut and my soul, I knew. I also knew, deep down inside, that this trial was gonna tear her down. That she was goin' to need me to help her keep it together, even if she didn't know or was in denial about the fact.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh, yea Novella's definitely stuck between Cap and Tolbert now. Seems like she trusts Cap more tho…Oooo…And of all people Jim Vance knows the truth about Cap picking up Novella…Yikes! O_o**


	14. Sunday Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Got a new laptop (since mine died for no reason Monday night) so I can write anytime I want to now lol.**

 **Anyways this is mostly in Novella's POV, but there is a Cap POV for the last scene.**

* * *

 **Sunday Pt.1**

 **Novella POV:**

Ah, it was Sunday and instead of sleeping in late I was being dragged to church by Uncle Perry and Roseanna. I was actually in the back of my uncle's hatchback, sandwiched between my broad brother and Sarah Elizabeth, who was in a booster seat. The sound of gospel country flowed out of the radio as we drove the short distance to the small church deemed the Tug Fork Church of Christ. It was run by Reverend Garret, a shady man that bent the lord's word to tickle ears in my opinion.

Uncle Perry's eyes shot up and trained onto the review mirror. He had a stern look on his face as he slickly told me, "Novella, dear, please remember your manners. I know you haven't been in the house of the lord for a while, so please act respectful."

"Yea and stick some money in the collection plate." Moses snickered, shootin' me a snarky look.

"Oh, Novella, you'll do fine." Roseanna smiled at me through the review mirror. "Once you step foot inside the church you'll feel your sins lift off your shoulders and you'll know how to act." She assured me as the we pulled up to our destination.

My uncle turned into the church's lot and the first thing I noticed was that nothing had changed about the building or the parking. The lot was still too small and off the left of the white steepled holy house. Once my uncle turned off the car we all got out of it. Uncle Perry, Roseanna, and Sarah Elizabeth all had bibles in their hands. Moses looked like he didn't want to be at church since he had a slight scowl on his face. Well, I didn't want to be here either. Eh, at least my work clothes could double as church clothes so I didn't stand out like a sore thumb.

As we walked up to the large wooden double doors of the chapel I felt a bit of nostalgia hit me. I hadn't stepped foot into the church, well any church for that matter other then as a wedding guest, in a decade. As I walked into the one room building, behind my family, I noticed that nothing had changed with the church's décor. It still had white walls, wooden pews, a walkway, and a wooden pulpit along with a pipe-organ and a few chairs for the makeshift choir to sit at to the left of the pulpit.

Silently I followed my family to the pew that they always sat in. Of course, since the pew already had Randall, Sally, and Alifair sitting on it there wasn't room for me. I looked to the pew behind that one and noticed that Tolbert, Sally Elle, Pharmer, and Bud were in that one. There was room for another person, well actually a few more.

Tolbert stood up stepped out of the pew while telling me, "Ella, come sit down."

I just smiled tightly, nodded my head, and walked by Tolbert to enter the pew. Pharmer slid over so that I could sit next to Sally Elle. As I took my seat Tolbert sat back down and instantly went back to singing the 19th century hymn everyone in the church was belting out. I took a deep breath before joining in the song. It was a song I hadn't heard since moving away from Pike.

Reverend Garrett was leading the hymn, singing loudly and deeply while waving his hand around in the air as if he was a concert conductor. Nice to see that salt and pepper hair and bearded man hadn't changed. Honestly, I wasn't expecting him to.

Little Sally Elle was singing along and seemed to have the hymn memorized that the young age of 3. Some of her words were mispronounced due to her age, but still she didn't skip a beat in the old-fashioned hymn. Well, Kentucky is a part of the bible belt so…

* * *

After what seemed like an endless amount of singing a number of hymns that were so old General Robert R. Lee must've sung them the makeshift choir, consisting of maybe 8 or 9 old bitties, left the choir chairs by the pulpit and found seats in the pews. Reverend Garrett's wife left her spot at the pipe-organ and took a seat by their daughter (the nastiest and skankiest bitch I've ever met, but just saying…) on one of the front row pews. Reverend Garrett looked at the crowd from behind his pulpit and said, "Congregation, if you please, turn open your bibles to Luke 15:12."

Instantly everyone grabbed their bibles from the book nook on the back of the pew in front of them and flipped the pages to the verse. Even little Sally Elle had a bible. It was one of those pink my first bibles from _Precious Moments._ Since the little girl with unruly ginger curls and a freckled nose couldn't read she dropped the good book on my lap while saying, "Open it, p'ease. I share wit' ya."

"Okay." I smiled warmly at the girl while opening the book and turning the pages until I found the verse Reverend Garrett wanted us to read. Ah shit, Luke 15:12 is the parable about the prodigal son. I felt like somebody was boring a hole in my head and when I lifted my eyes up towards the pulpit low and behold Reverend Garrett was looking right at me.

Oh no…this isn't going to be good…

The Reverend's loud deep voice read the passage. To me it seemed that every word of the parable went in one ear and out the other, sadly. Everyone else in the church just nodded their heads as they listened to the verses. I caught Tolbert looking at me a few times out of the corner of my eye. Guess he figured out that my homecoming was the base of today's sermon too.

Revered Garrett snapped his black worn bible shut while boldly stating, "In every community there's a prodigal. A person that leaves for riches and better things. All seems lost, that they'll be lost and goin' down a life of sin forever. For years they'll be dancin' with the devil, partakin' in worldly evils. But one day they'll return home. The prodigal always returns home to ask forgive, to wash away their sins and to be made ready for the promise land."

Dear lord, is he improvising or did he write this out and memorize it? It's a bit much. A bit dramatic. Hell, I forgot exactly how much of a fire and brimstone preacher Reverend Garrett was.

The fired up Reverend Garrett shook his hand high in the air while shouting, "Our prodigal had returned! Not a son, but a daughter! A daughter that has come home to be wrapped in the embrace of the lord while she does the lord's work of freein' those wrongly accused and falsely imprisoned by the wicked unjust and ungodly enemy!"

Great…So I'm gonna be the prodigal daughter of the Tug Fork Church of Christ whose mission from God's to save Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud from a prosecution by Cap and the rest of the Hatfields. Good to know that.

Suddenly people randomly started to urge the Reverend on by shouting 'Preach it, preacher!', 'Yes, yes!', 'Praise Jesus!', 'Praise the lord!', and a few other things.

Oh, I felt a bit awkward sitting in the middle of this. I've been away from this for too long. I wasn't used to the fire and brimstone sermons of Reverend Garrett anymore. The fact that he was basically promoting my job of working the McCoy boys' defense along with their so-called innocence was a bit much.

Reverend Garrent slammed his hand on his wooden pulpit, causing a loud echo to sound out in the little one room chapel, as he droned on and on with his over the top sermon.

* * *

After the very interesting church service I got drug to the McCoy house for the traditional Sunday dinner, which consisted not only of dinner but visiting for the entire day before dinner was even made and served. Lucky me, I'm stuck in a farmhouse packed with a shit ton of McCoys. There were so many of them that I couldn't even count them all. On the top of my head I could only name Randall, Sally, Alifair, Tolbert, Sally Elle, Pharmer, Bud, Calvin, Billy, Roseanna, Bad Frank, Nancy, their 4 kids, Jefferson, Sarah Wolford, Squirrel, Parris, and of course my Uncle Perry and my brother Moses. The other McCoys I forgot the names of. Jim and his wife Lissa wasn't at the McCoy's farm house, which wasn't a shock to me cause before I went to college back when they first wed they would alternate every other Sunday which family they would spend dinner with.

I had volunteered to help Sally, Roseanna, and Alifair with dinner, but was turned down due to being away from a country kitchen for so long. Sally's exact words was and I quote 'Novella, sweetheart, you've been 'way from these woods too long t'rememba how we cook an' do 'round 'ere. You'd best be used out on the porch watchin' the lil ones.'. So that's where I was, sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair watching a bunch of snot nosed kids play around.

Damnit, just cause I've been gone for a decade doesn't mean that I can't cook. I've made plenty of Sunday night dinners back in Baltimore for me and Cap back when we were together. He never bitched 'bout my cooking, he always ate the steak, pork chops, or pot-roast that I made greedily. With how brutally harsh and honest Cap is if he didn't like how I cooked he would've told me and just not eaten the food.

But of course, I couldn't tell Sally McCoy that I was a damn good cook that fed Cap Hatfield every Sunday night for a good 3 months. She'd go crazy, have a breakdown or stroke, if I did.

I was silently rocking on the porch whenever I heard the front door open and the sound of boots shuffles against the wooden planked floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tolbert take a seat in the open rocker next to me, a bottle of Bud in each hand. "Here." I heard Tolbert tell me as He held the bottle of beer out for me to take.

"Thanks." I semi-smiled while taking the offered bottle from Tolbert's hand, our fingers brushing slightly.

"Figured ya could use some co'pany." Tolbert smirked, taking a swig of his Budweiser.

"Yea, I'm getting a bit bored rocking and watching kids." I honestly told Tolbert, a thinly lined smile crossing my lips before I took a sip from my beer.

"Ma don't mean no harm not lettin' ya in the kitchen. She's right tho, ya been 'way too long t'be able to cook the family recipes."

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed, "Cooking's not rocket science, Tolbert. Either you know how or you don't and I still know how."

"I doubt that." He smoothly, but gruffly, remarked between drinking his beer.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the man sitting to my left.

"Just cause." He answered me smugly. I wanted to smack the smug look off his face. I hated that answer, just cause. That vague generic two-word answer meant that I would never receive a real answer to my question. The last time I heard it I was being dumped. Yea, safe to say I really didn't like hearing just cause come out of Tolbert's mouth.

Instead of demanding a further explanation I just nodded my head while letting out a simple, "I see."

"Sally Ella likes ya, ya know." Tolbert informed me as he slightly pointed his beer bottle to the direction that his daughter was at playing with her cousins and youngest aunt. I just nodded and took a sip of my beer which caused Tolbert to go on with, "She don't take t'women much. Makes it hard as hell for me t'date."

"So, you don't date much." I stated, not asked, as I rocked and drank.

"Nah, my lil girl don't ever get 'long wit' anyone I try an' bring home." Tolbert explained, even though he didn't have to. I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Ya got problems datin'?" I heard Tolbert's velvet timbre ask over the sounds of children laughing, squealing, and shouting as they played tag in the front yard amongst the trees.

I let out a small and barely noticeable laugh before telling Tolbert, "No, I got problems with getting bored quickly."

He looked me dead in the eye. "Ever get bored of Cap?"

"You don't want to hear that answer, Tolbert." Was the only thing I told him, knowing he's figure out the real answer for himself.

"Reckon that's a no." Tolbert quickly spat, his usually smooth tone sounding jaded and gruff. "We're ya serious wit' that fog eyed bastard?" He asked, jealousy dripping from his voice the way venom drips from the fangs of a poisonous snake.

"Don't call him a fog eyed bastard and to answer your question it was casual."

"How long?" Tolbert pressed, his storm-blue eyes hardened as they bore a hole into my head.

"Don't worry about it, Tolbert." I snapped, not liking how he was so worried about me and Cap. Hell, Cap never poked and pried for details on my past with Tolbert.

"Think I need'a worry cons'derin' everythin' goin' on right now." He seethed, his temper clearly starting to slowly get heated up. Hell, why does Tolbert always have to be so mean and demanding over nothing.

"I'm working your defense case. That's what you need to worry about, not my personal life." I firmly told him, narrowing my eyes at him. I was standing my ground, he didn't need to worry about what was going on or what went on between me and Cap.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I was parked in front of my brother's piece of shit house. The thing should be condemned that's how bad it looked with its rotting porch, dented and stained siding, and plastic bag covered windows. I wouldn't let a dog let alone a pregnant wife live in that mess of a trailer Johnse called home. I avoided walkin' up and inside of it as much as I could. The place was a shithole inside too. Looked like a mix between a hoarder's house and a garbage dump.

I always parked my car at the curb and honked for Johnse whenever I had to pick him up for dinner at our parents' house. I was impatiently waiting on him to emerge from his house. He should've been out minutes ago. I slammed my hand on the horn, letting it make a loud and long blaring honk. As soon as I dropped my hand from the horn and grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my pocket the front door of the rundown trailer opened and out walked Johnse.

While lighting up I noticed that my older brother looked like shit. His shirt was wrinkled and he looked like he'd been on a bender with his 'shine again. I swear he drinks more then what he sells. If it wasn't for him being a mama's boy he'd be living under a bridge right now. Our ma's the reason he gets money, she always wears our pa down and guilts him into giving Johnse money to live off of.

As I took a drag off my Marlboro Red the passenger's side door open. Silently my brother sat down and closed the door. He smelled bad, he was drunk or almost there.

"Damn, Jonse, took ya long enough to get your ass in my car." I told him as I pulled away from his house, going straight down the road.

"Shut up, Cap." Johnse ran a hand through his silk blonde hair before sighing, "I was fightin' wit' Mira." She was pregnant and hormonal, what else was new. Johnse leaned his arm on the edge of the window while explaining, "She didn't want me goin' t'dinner since she's not allowed to go too."

Our ma had a strict rule when it came to coming over for dinner which was don't bring your hussy with ya. Johnse hated that rule since it meant every wife he ever had always remained home. Only girl he ever brought home was Roseanna and ma didn't like her either, but that's cause our ma felt she was lazy and too naïve even tho she seemed like a nice person. I never had any problems with ma's no hussy rule.

"You know the rule, can't bring your hussy home for dinner." I told my brother, flicking some ashes out of my window.

"Yea, which is why you've never brought home a girl. All ya ever fuck with's hussies." My brother pointed out with a smart-ass grin plaster on his pretty boy face.

I glared at my brother and pointed my cigarette at him while firmly warning, "Johnse, don't go there."

"But it's true." Johnse told me while I took a quick drag off my Marlboro Red.

"No, it ain't. " I quickly remarked as I blew a ring of smoke out of my mouth. "Nova's not a hussy. She a nice girl, a good girl, and I would bring her if I could, but I can't."

A large grin spread over my brother's face as he piped up, "I knew it. You're in love with Novella Landon."

"I ain't in love with her, just fond of her's all." I said before bringing my smoke up to my lips, taking a drag.

"Are ya'll workin' things out? Getting' back t'gether?"

"Tryin' to. We're talkin' and I'm taking her to Florida in a few weeks for her friend's wedding."

"Oh, Tolbert's not gonna like that. Neither will any of the McCoys or that lawyer Cline." Johnse pointed out the obvious. Of course, they weren't gonna like it. Hell, McCoy didn't like nothing if it wasn't done their way and how they wanted.

"Don't give a shit what they like and don't like. It's not their life, it's ours." I honestly and bluntly told me brother as I tossed my cigarette butt out the window. Johnse silently nodded his head at me before turning his attention to look out the window.


	15. Sunday Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Oooo some shit goes down in the first scene. Okay, basically this chapter's a recipe for drama.**

* * *

 **Sunday Pt.2**

 **Cap POV:**

"How's that wife of yers, Johnse?" Uncle Jim asked my brother as soon as we set foot inside of my parents' house. The house's living room and eat in kitchen was large and an open layout, meaning that a hallway or door didn't separate the two and everyone was able to talk and see what was going on from both rooms.

"Just fine, Jim." Was Johnse's reply as he found himself a seat next to our Uncle Wall on one of the sofas.

As I took a seat at the arm chair next to Uncle Jim I heard my large scruffy uncle chuckle, "Choosin' a ham super over a knocked-up wife, damn she must be a sorry ass cook."

I let out a small chuckled, shakin' my head and holding back a smirk. Damn, Jim was somethin' else. He was blunt and crass, didn't give a shit 'bout how he made ya feel or if somethin' sounded a bit over the line. Hell, the old coot rubbed off on me since I spent a lot of time with him workin' security at the lumber mill after I lost use of my eye. Then after Johnse knocked up Roseanna I got shipped off to Jim's hard bitch of a mama Auntie Deliz Vance's over in Tazewell, Virginia for my senior year of high school. To make sure I didn't do somethin' stupid and think with my wrong head was the explanation I got from Jim on why I had to stay with his ma. Pa on the other hand just told me he didn't want me dealing with the stress and tension of Johnse's dumbass mistake. Ma told me that one day I'd thank my pa for shippin' me off.

I still haven't thanked him, I don't think I ever will. I appreciate the opportunities I got when in Tazewell tho. Tazewell High was much better then Logan High so I was able to take courses that looked impressive on a college application. All of those AP and honors classes got me a spot in Georgetown over in DC, where I was able to study criminal justice and the law at what's considered to be the second largest law school in the country. I won't thank Pa for anythin' cause it was my hard work that got me where I am now, not him shippin' me to Deliz's. I think no matter what I would've ended up at Georgetown Law School cause of my hard work, determination, and wit.

"Be nice, that's my sweet darlin' wife you're talkin' 'bout."

"Yea, she's sweet alright. That's why ya met her dancin' at Wild Bunny's under the name Candy." Uncle Jim scoffed, takin' a large swig of his whiskey flask.

Damn, I didn't know that this wife used to be a stripper. Sheesh, seems like his wives get worse instead of better. First there was the one that did nothin' but drink and pop pills all day, then there was the other one that sold every stupid Facebook scam beauty product on the face of the earth and ran herself in debt up to her eyeballs, and now this one's a former pole dancer. Great, just great Johnse.

Shit, at least I can pick out a girl good. Only Johnse could keep puttin' rings on hussies.

"So, what 'bout Cap? Huh? His woman's on the other side of our family's case and ya ain't bustin' his balls none 'bout it." Johnse snapped, pointing a finger at me as his lip trembled slightly. Damn, now Johnse's bringing Nova into this. Drunken bastard.

"Johnse, settle down." Our Pa ordered Johnse before lighting his pip and remarking, "Your brother's not going to be carrying on with that Landon woman so don't worry your head bout it."

I turned my head to look at my father, who was sitting on his favorite armchair puffing his pipe, and told him, "Pa, no disrespect, but if I wanna see Nova I will. I'm not a child anymore, I can make my own decisions 'bout my life."

"You're my child no matter how old ya get and I say no to you and the Landon girl." He told me, his pipe bobbing up and down with every word he spoke.

Uncle Jim let out a sudden chuckle and slapped his knee. "Hell, Anse, the boy ain't gonna listen to you on this. He loves her."

"Boy, you get those feelings out of that head of yours." Pa advised me, his eyes hard, as he took his pipe from his lips. Pointing it at me he firmly said, "That girl's not for you."

"Listen to your pa. He just wants what's best for you." Ma said from her spot making homemade mashed potatoes in the kitchen to my left. Two of my sister's were in there helping her peel and cook other vegetables to go with the ham.

"I listened when I was sent to Virginia, but I ain't listening to this. It's my life and I'm old 'nough to make my own choices." I announced to everyone within ear shot. I heard my ma's loud tisk from the kitchen as she shook her head.

"You choose to pursue that Landon girl then get out and don't come back." Pa told me, more or less giving me the exact same ultimatium he gave my older brother years ago before shipping me off to Auntie Deliz's.

"Anderson!" Ma shouted with a shocked and upset tone to her twangy soft voice.

"Anse, come on and leave the boy 'lone." Uncle Jim ordered, coming to my aid. Aha, I always knew there was a reason he was my favorite uncle. The large smelly man that looked like a backwoods mountain man from 1882 always had my back. Always, no matter what.

"Anse…" Uncle Wall sighed, as he shook his head at my father.

"Fine, then I'm goin' home." I answered, getting up from my seat.

"You walked out that door boy it'll be a long time 'til I let ya back."

I nodded, looking straight at the family patriarch. "I understand, Pa."

"You're breakin' this family's heart choosin' to go after that Landon girl." He told me as a last resort in trying to change my mind.

"Family's heart'll mend just fine after a while."

"Cap, please sit down 'fore sayin' or doin' anything else you'll regret." Ma begged, the muscles in her jaw trembling, as her eyes widened slightly at me.

"No. I'm sorry, mama, but I can't do that." I told her despite her plea. She just shook her head, her eyes falling to look down at the potato bowl in front of her. "I've made my choice and its Nova."

Pa clutched angrily on his pipe as he took a quick puff off it. He pulled the pipe from his mouth and pointed at me while harshly telling me, "Son, you haven't known her long 'nough to be throwin' your family away for her."

"Don't go there, pa." I spat roughly before going on to say, "I've been with her for months and if it wasn't for you insisting that I come back home and get the ADA job to ensure an honest man other than Uncle Wall's in the Pike justice system I'd be livin' with her right now cause I was gonna ask her to move in with me." Nobody said a word in response, no they all just looked at me. My pa's face was hard and unreadable, but I knew he was taken back by my admission. Shaking my head and clenching my jaw angrily I declared, "I'm goin' home."

"Cap, I'll meet ya at the tavern for whiskey and cards 'morrow night." Uncle Jim told me as I turned my back on my family. I looked over my shoulder and nodded at my favorite uncle before making my way to the front door and walking out of the house.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was sitting at what was deemed the grown-ups table in the McCoys' sizable dining room. The other table that was deemed the kiddies table was set up in the eat in kitchen nook. Of course, I had taken up my old spot for dinner, which was the chair next to Tolbert's. I didn't have much of a choice though since Tolbert and pretty much everyone at the table insisted that I sit in my old seat.

I was silently eating my dinner, roasted chicken with vegetables and gravy, and listening to the few conversations at the table whenever my cell phone began to vibrate in my cardigan pocket. I had switched the ringer off for church and forgotten to put it back on, but now I'm glad I didn't turn it up cause somebody was calling me at dinner time. I just ignored my phone as I stabbed a piece of roasted turnip with my fork.

"I can't wait til the kids got back to school. Only 'nother week an' half til I get my peace and quiet back in my house 'gain." Nancy complained as she cut her chicken into a bite size piece. "Tolbert, Sally Elle's goin' to Pre-K this year, right?"

"Yea, reckon so." Tolbert shrugged, eating his chicken.

"But she's only 3." I blurted out, not seeing why she's need to go til she was 4. I mean Pre-K was required at 4, but optional at 3. Personally, I wouldn't be sticking a 3-year-old into school.

Randall snapped his head at me so fast that I thought it was going to fly off his shoulders. He looked at me with a look that made his face resemble a bulldog's as he told me in a low and firm timbre, "My gran'daughter needs t'be 'round other chil'ren her age. My son knows this since I've told him. Don't go questionin' how Tolbert raises his girl, just do what you're here for and get his charges off on self-defense."

Before I could utter a word my Uncle Perry's oil slick voice quickly piped up with, "Oh, Ole Rand'l, Novella didn't mean any disrespect. She was just curious, she doesn't know that Sally Elle has socialization issues as we do. And of course, she's going to free your son."

So, like always my uncle's smoothing over a situation between me and Randall McCoy. Uncle Perry did that so many times when I was a teenager, when I was dating Tolbert, that I guess the action was a natural reflex. I didn't think I needed his help anymore, I was 28 not 18 and I think I can handle a berating from Randall myself.

Moses just shot me a look that said 'Uncle Perry to the rescue again' while Roseanna looked at me with slightly wide eyes. Nancy just ate and didn't seem to care. Bad Frank was too busy stuffing his face with gravy smothered chicken to give a shit what was going on. Jefferson was already two sheets to the wind and his girlfriend was such a young twit that she was pushing her food around on her plate while eying me, Tolbert, Randall, and my uncle warily. Pharmer, Bud, Calvin, Billy, Squirrel, and Parris just ate in silence. Alifair kept her eyes trained on her plate as she slowly stabbed vegetables with her fork. Sally shot me a look full of warning and disappointment as she nibbled on a bread roll.

Tolbert's sisters and little brother were in the other room at the kids table with Sally Elle, Sarah Elizabeth, and the Phillips brood. Good thing too since this Sunday dinner went south real fast. The sudden tension was so thick that it felt more choking and restricting then tear gas.

Randall nodded his head at Uncle Perry before turning his attention to me. While picking up his coffee cup (which I bet had a little or maybe a lot of Irish in it since the man was a closet drinker…) he told me, "Novella, I've always believed you was a nice girl, but you've gotta problem wit' keepin' that mouth of yours shut. You always gotta have a voice 'bout matters not concernin' ya." He took a quick sip from his mug before going on to tell me, "You've been 'way too long and grew bolder out east, but since ya back now you're gonna get in line. Understand me, girl?"

I'm 28-fucking-years old, who the fuck does he think he is? At 18 he could give me this kind of speech and I'd just cower down and do as I was told, but not now. "Or what? You're gonna whack me in the face with your belt like you always did to Tolbert?"

Suddenly the room went dead silent. So silent that I think more noise was made in a graveyard. Everyone paused in their eating and drinking. All eyes were on me and Randall.

"You've grown rude and brash since movin' 'way and east. You need t'relearn manners." Randall told me, his voice full of disdain. "I want you out of my house. I won't stand for ya disrespect under my roof."

"Fine, I'll go. I'll just call for a ride." I snapped at Randall, pushing my chair away from the large table and standing up.

Suddenly Tolbert got up and told me, "No ya won't. I'll give a ride."

"Tolbert, sit down and eat." Randall spat out lowly and angrily at Tolbert, cutting his eyes at him.

"No, poppy, I'm takin' her home t'Perry and Roseanna's. I'll be back straight 'way after tho." Tolbert told his father while grabbing my elbow, stopping me from leaving the table.

Randall nodded his head. "Fine, go bring her home."

Tolbert gave me a nasty look as he led us out of the dinning room. He was pissed, but I didn't care. Maybe everyone tip-toed around Randall McCoy, but I wasn't going to be one of them to do that.

* * *

I was sitting in Tolbert's old pickup and we were nearing Pikeville whenever I remembered that I had missed a call during dinner. I pulled my iPhone from my pocket and unlocked it to quickly see the notification for a missed call. I opened it only to see the name _Will_ with a red x next to it. And of course, I saw the notification for a new voicemail. I looked over to Tolbert only to see that he was focused on the road, driving with an angry grip on the steering wheel. The music in the cab wasn't very loud, just high enough to listen too. Confirming that I wouldn't be disturbed in listening to the voicemail I tapped on the notification and quickly typed in my 4-digit passcode. Quickly I heard the robotic dialogue of, _You have one new message and no saved messages. To listen to new message press one._ Quickly I pressed 1. _New message:_ The robotic voice announced before Cap's deep rolling wave of a voice flowed out: _Babe, ya doing anything tonight for dinner? If not, you can come over. I can order pizza. Just, oh hell never mind. If you want to come over then text me and I'll give ya my address. If not then whatever, I don't care. Bye._

I quickly exited out of the inbox and opened my texting app. I looked over to Tolbert, my nerves beginning to build up, and saw that he was still ignoring me. What I was going to do next was both risky and stupid, but damnit I just felt this pull and felt like I had to text Cap with an answer to his voicemail. I put his contact name in the new message and quickly wrote: _My plans just changed. What's your address? I'll come over if you order pepperoni with xtra cheese._ I quickly hit the send button, feeling like at any moment I could get caught.

Less then a minute later my phone buzed and up popped a bubble with Cap's reply of: _I'll order it. 348 Pierce St. Deep in hills of Logan._

I quickly typed up and sent the reply of: _Okay. Be there soon._

I placed my phone back into my sweater's pocket before looking at Tolbert for the third time. Just like before he had his focus on the road. I just chewed on my lip and looked outside of my window. I had been looking at all of the yellow and rust leaved trees for a while before Tolbert's gruff and velvety voice broke the truck's silence with, "Who was it on yer phone?"

Damnit, he noticed. "Just an old friend. Left a message during dinner. I just texted to catch up with them."

"Louie-Ville friend or Cap?" He asked, expecting a truthful answer.

"Louie-Ville." I quickly lied, not skipping a beat.

"Better be." Tolbert spat before he gruffly went on to say, "I don't want ya 'round no Hatfield. Ain't no good reason t'keep in touch wit' that one-eyed prick."

I just nodded my head while saying, "I know Tolbert. Don't worry, everything's okay." That was a total lie, but he didn't need to know that.

"Good." Was the one-word reply that shot out of his mouth as we entered Pikeville.

Shit, what am I doing? Making plans and lying about them. Damnit, this is my brother's forte. I was going to need his help to not get caught. I quickly pulled out my phone and sent my brother a quick message saying: _Help! Going to see Cap and no one can know. Cover for me? Please!_

As Tolbert pulled up into the drive my phone buzzed. I looked at the new convo bubble that at popped up from Moses. It simply read: _No prob sis. Go get Cap. Fuck his brain out. LOL!_

"Here ya are." Tolbert announced, pointing to the house.

"Yea. Thanks for the ride." I told him before swinging open the truck's door.

"Darlin', ya gotta cal yerself down or poppy ain't ever gonna let ya eat a proper meal at the house." Tolbert advised me as I got out of his truck.

"I'll keep it in mind." I slammed his door shut and proceeded to walk up the driveway. I heard the truck go down the road as I walked up the porch and to the welcome mat that had the spare key hidden under grabbing the key I unlocked the door, put the key back, and went inside. Quickly I went to my room and got changed into a comfy pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt before grabbing my purse and leaving the house to go see Cap er Will.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Devil Anse Hatfield just got defied by Cap when it came to pursuing Novella. Oooo… And Uncle Jim, not much needs to be said bout him lol. Anyways I always felt that Cap would stand up to his dad about his love life unlike Johnse and that his attitude's a bit more rugged then his brother's too. Prolly cause he spends way too much time with Uncle Jim LOL! Ooo and Novella decided to sneak behind the McCoys backs to meet up with Cap. Yep drama drama drama in the making.**


	16. Sunday Pt3

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **For all the fans of Cap/Nova this chapter pushes along their part of the triangle. It kinda alludes to how Tolbert's part in the triangle could be too. Oh, by the way this chapter's the longest one I've written for this story. Anyways have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Sunday Pt.3**

 **Novella POV:**

When Cap said he lived deep in the hills of Logan, West Virginia, he wasn't lying. The street he lived on was nothing but hill after hill. I went up and down so many hills before finding the mailbox at the edge of the street reading 348. I turned onto the path and drove a few minutes before arriving at a white farm house that looked to be a decent size. A detached garage was next to the house, no doubt having Cap's car parked inside of it. I parked on the path right in front of the garage. After turning off my car I grabbed my purse and got out.

With my bag slung over my shoulder I made my way to the white porch steps and ascended them. I walked across the porch til I reached the front door. I knocked twice before dropping my arm to my side, waiting for Cap to answer. About a minute later the door opened and Cap stood at the threshold. "Come on in." He told me, moving aside. As I walked into the house I heard his rough rolling voice say, "Pizza just got here a few minutes before you did, babe."

I took in my surroundings, noting how the staircase was a craftsman style and was up against the wall right next to the white front door. The walls of the entry hall had light mossy paint on them, making the white staircase and wall molding trim pop out. A coatrack was nestled by the door with Cap's pea coat draped on it. As I turned into the first room to my left, the living room, I simply told Cap, "That's good."

Cap followed behind me while saying, "I hope ya still like cheesy bread cause I got that with the pizza. Got extra sauce for dippin' too."

"You know you didn't have to get the cheesy bread and extra sauce. I would've been fine with just the pepperoni and extra cheese pizza." I told him as I walked over to the leather couch and sat down.

"I didn't mind the bigger order, babe." Cap chuckled, pointing to the pizza parlor boxes and paper plates that were on the coffee table across from the couch. "Since you're in yoga pants I'm gonna go upstairs and change into some sweats. Feel free to make up our plates and grab us some beers from the fridge if ya want." He told me before leaving and heading upstairs to his room.

I got up from the couch and walked out of the living room into the main hallway. I had no idea where the kitchen was, but I figured it had to be close by. I walked a few feet before coming across a large open hallway that led into the kitchen. As I walked into the room I noted that it was very updated for a farmhouse kitchen.

It had a new stove, fridge, dishwasher, and under cabinet mounted microwave. All stainless steel too. The cabinets were a blue-grey and the countertops were marbled, different shades of blue and grey tiles were pattered on the walls for backsplash. A Keurig sat on top of a counter with one of those coffee pod carousels next to it. Also, in the middle of the kitchen floor was an island with some bar height stools.

Like I said, the kitchen was very modern. More so then my uncle's in Pikeville and that was saying something.

I quickly grabbed some beers from the fridge and made my way back to the living room. I set the beers on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch and grabbing some plates. I had just opened up the pizza box whenever I heard Cap's footsteps coming down the stairs. As I placed some slices of pizza on the plates I heard his feet pad against the hardwood floor as he made his way into the living room. He silently sat down next to me as I opened the cheesy bread box, placing some onto the plates next to the pizza.

"You can put on whatever ya want to watch." Cap told me as I passed him his plate after putting a dollop of marina sauce on it. I just nodded as I finished setting up my plate. "So, what were the change in plans that let you come and hang out with me?"

"I told off Randall McCoy and got kicked out of his house as soon I sat down for Sunday dinner." I honestly told Cap, shrugging my shoulders, as I reached over and grabbed the remote off of the coffee table.

"Damn, that's my baby." He let out in a low whistle. As I clicked on the Netflix app on his tv and began to scroll through movie titles he asked me, "So, what'd ya tell him off about?"

"In a nutshell we got into it over my bold eastern ways. He said that I needed to get in line and I remarked that if I didn't would he whack me in the face with his belt too like he did Tolbert over the years. I was kicked out so Tolbert dropped me off at my uncle's before goin' back to his parents' house." I explained while I searched for something to watch as he ate his pizza.

"Shit. He just left you and went back to his crazy drunken daddy's?" Cap asked, a look of disbelief fell over his rugged face, as he paused in eating his pizza. I just nodded which caused him to drop his pizza on the plate in his lap before saying, "He's an asshole. I would've taken ya out to dinner or something."

"Yea, cause with you chivalry's not dead." I noted, bringing some humor to the serious situation.

"No, ma'am, it's not." Will winked at me, giving me a small grin.

"Don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel old."

"A'ight, babe, I won't call ya ma'am again." Cap smirked, winking at me with his milky eye.

"Stop." I lightly giggled, a small smile forming on my lips. "So, why'd you want to hang out for? Doesn't your family do Sundays dinners?" I asked as I found a movie that I wanted to watch.

"Goodfellas. Really, babe? We've seen that too many times." Cap chuckled, shaking his head at me. I just rolled my eyes and hit the play button to start the movie. As the intro music came on he revealed, "Reason I ain't eatin' with my family is that I got kicked out too."

"Why?" It's hard for me to believe he got kicked out of his parents' house. Cap is, after all, the straight shooting ADA that's going to bring justice and revenge to his family for his uncle or at least that's how I surmise his daddy Devil Anse sees him.

His brow arched up as he looked at me. "You really want to know?"

Nodding while picking up my pizza I told him, "Yea or I wouldn't be asking."

"Pa don't want me seeing you. He told me to stop or to leave. I left." Cap told me in a very deep, but rough and even tone.

My eyes widened as the reality, the weight, of what he did hit me like a ton of bricks. "What? Cap, you picked me over your own family? But why?"

"Why not, Nova?" He asked me rhetorically before continuing to say, "I don't give a shit what my Pa says when it comes to us. It's our life, not his. He picked my ma and nobody interfered. I feel I'm able to make my own choice when it comes to datin' and settling down."

"Cap, you can't just throw your family away for me." I told him before dipping my pizza in the marina and taking a bite.

"I'm not, baby." He assured me as he grabbed his piece of cheesy bread. While dipping the bread into some sauce he told me, "It's just, Nova, I'm not gonna have no one, not even my pa, dictate who I can or can't be with." He took a bite of his bread before going on to tell me, "I'm a grown ass man and can make my own choices."

I pointed between us with my piece of bread. "But we're not even together anymore."

As I took a bite of my cheesy bread he told me, "Not yet, but we can fix that."

"So, you want to get back together." I stated, not asked, as I dropped my bread on my plate before grabbing my beer off the coffee table.

I brought the bottle to my lips, taking a sip, while watching him grab his own beer while simply telling me, "I'd like to."

"Cap…" I sighed before taking another sip of my beer.

"Nova, babe, we've barely been split up a month. I don't see why we can't make up and get back together."

"You're the ADA for Pike County and I'm working defense with my uncle for the McCoy boys. Now's not the time for dating." I told him, placing my bottle back on the coffee table, as young Henry Hill began his life of crime as a teenage mobster for a family his mom knew back in Sicily in the movie playing on the tv.

"Bullshit. You're using that as an excuse."

"No, I'm not, Will." I told him, earning me a look of disbelief. I let out sigh before lengthy pouring out my thoughts and feelings with, "Really, it's hard enough for me trying to figure out how to plan a defense when I only got bits and pieces of the puzzle to work with but putting a relationship on top of all that stress is just a recipe for disaster."

"Then pull yourself from the case."

"You know I can't."

"Fine. Then we can see each other without labels til the trial's said and done." Cap suggested, hope evident in his rolling wave of a voice.

That could work. No labels meant no expectations. We did no labels before and it went good, til he moved that is. "I guess we can do that."

"Uncle Wall's gonna call up Perry 'morrow or the next day to set the date for the preliminary. He's pushing this thru as fast as he can."

"Okay. How 'bout we just stop talkin' bout work and watch the movie." I suggested before I continued to eat my slice of pizza.

"Sure." Was the deep and rough one word answer that quickly shot out of Cap's mouth as he grabbed his beer.

* * *

We were halfway through the movie and had eaten a half of the pizza. A few pieces of cheesy bread remained in the box and the cups of marina were almost gone. A few beer bottles were scattered on the coffee table too. I was curled up into Cap's side, my head was resting on his wife-beater covered chest while his arm was wrapped around me. His hand was lazily running up and down my arm as our eyes were trained onto the tv screen.

"So, how ya like my house?" Cap randomly asked me over the sound of Henry Hill and Jimmy Conway threatening to toss somebody to the lions in the Tampa Zoo blasting out of the tv's soundbar.

"It's really nice. A bit updated for a farm house." I honestly told him my opinion on his house.

"Yea." His lips quirk up into a slight smile. "Uncle Jim renovated it, wanted to sell it or rent it out to make a profit."

"Oh, so then you're renting this place from your uncle?" I asked since that was the conclusion I made from his remark.

Cap shook his head before looking at me and saying with pride shining in his lone ice-blue eye, "No, I bought it from him, baby. I own the house, it's mine."

"Between your job and house, I reckon you're staying in the Tug Valley permanently." I told him, stating the obvious from all the details I knew about both his job and home.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue. "You're staying too." He stated, not questioned, as he looked over at me with his mismatched eyes. One icy and one milky.

"I planned on going to Louisville when the trial was over. Stay with a friend til I found a job and a place." I told him of my plans. Plans I was so sure of a few weeks ago, but not so sure of now.

"When the trial's over if you don't wanna live in Pikeville with your uncle you're always welcome here with me. I wouldn't mind ya moving in."

"Of course, you'd say that." I scoffed, rolling my eyes and shaking my head at him.

"Just think 'bout it before moving three and a half hours away, babe." Cap told me, his deep waving voice suggestive and somber.

Cap was serious. He would let me stay with him. I can't believe that he suggested me moving in with him after the trial when Tolbert, who also knew that I planned on leaving Pikeville once everything was over, never offered me the use of his house.

I just nodded my head against Cap's chest as I watched the mobsters eat steak dinner in their prison jail on the tv.

"How long you've been gone from the Tug?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of the tv screen.

"A decade." I said a bit too quickly and flatly.

"Really? Well, it's been bout 11 years for me." Cap was quick to inform me as we watched Henry and his wife show Morry and his wife around their new house paid for by coke money.

"So, you left round the time Johnse knocked up Roseanna?" I asked, since that's the impression I was getting from the mental math I'd quickly done in my head.

"Left's a nice word for it. My pa shipped me to Uncle Jim's ma Auntie Deliz over in Virginia cause he didn't want me knockin' up some girl too."

"Wow." Was all I managed to say.

Cap nodded before going on to lengthily explain, "I came back cause my pa said he needed me to take the ADA job. That the only honest man in the Pike County justice system was my Uncle Wall and he wanted to balance the scales. He didn't anyone else to get the job, not after the last ADA refused to charge Parris and Sammy 'Squirrel' McCoy for Bill Staton's murder on grounds that their lawyer, your uncle, claimed they acted in self-defense."

"I heard something about that from Uncle Perry. He said Bill threatened them and they had no choice." I told him the sparse details I knew about that case, which wasn't musch.

"No, what happened was they went into the tavern over here in Mate Creek and got into a drunken argument with Bill. He ran his mouth and then they left." I nodded my head, signaling for Cap to go on with the story of what went down between Bill, Squirrel, and Parris. "Bill didn't live far from the tavern so he walked home. He never made it home cause he was found on the side of the road with a hole in his chest and a knife in his nuts, which were stabbed 10 times."

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, my eyes bugging out of my head. "That's a bit much. And they got off on self-defense?"

"Yep, cause the old ADA liked to get his palm greased." Cap told me, confirming the rumors that I heard about old man Buckner growing up. Rumors my Uncle Perry assured were slanderous, but actually were true.

"But you're honest, won't take money to toss out a case." I confirmed, now understanding the importance his job was to his family.

"Mhm." Vibrated out of Cap's throat as the mobster's planned the Lufthansa Heist on the tv screen.

"Cap, the more you tell me about my uncle and previous cases or even this current one the more I feel stunned and lost."

"I know, Nova, and I'm sorry 'bout that, but I ain't going to lie to you. I'll always tell ya the truth, no matter what. Good or bad."

"I know. You're a blunt man, Cap."

"We're two sides of the same coin, baby." He smirked.

"Yea, guess we are." I smiled and nodded.

"So, does anyone know you're with me tonight?" Cap asked me, looking at me with his brow arched curiously.

"Just Moses, my brother, but nobody else does." I answered before going on to quickly explain, "I don't want any drama going on by anybody knowing."

Cap shook his head at me, his shaggy blonde hair going every which way, before telling me in his rough and deep rolling timbre, "Christ, baby, you can't lie and have your brother cover our ass while we're seeing each other. You need to tell your uncle and the McCoys that we're seeing each other or they're goin' to find out from somebody in my family and then it won't be drama, it'll be downright ugly fightin' and showing out."

"Damnit, Will, it ain't that easy." I blared out at him, causing him to shake his head once more at me. "Shit, you would open your mouth and tell your family about me."

Turning his head to look at me with honest eyes he told me, "Nova, I got nothing to hide. I don't think you should either."

Before I could stop myself, I opened my mouth and out came tumbling, "Tolbert hates you. He's jealous of what we had in Baltimore. If he thinks we're up to something now he'll come after you, hurt you."

Cap's brows furrowed and a deep look crossed over his ruggedly handsome face. "He's done that before hasn't he? Hurt guys that showed interest in you."

I nodded before revealing, "He got us kicked out of my senior prom for beating a guy to a bloody pulp cause he was talking to me by the punch bowl."

"Fuck, he really is the crazy McCoy."

"He's not crazy, he just has a bad temper. He's not that bad of a guy when he's calm, not provoked."

Looking me dead in the eyes, his icy and milky ones trained in on my cornflower blues, he asked curiously, "You love him?"

"I did, I guess I might still. I dunno really. He was my first everything, Will." I rambled, confusion filling up my flowing voice.

"He still loves you tho." Cap spat distastefully.

"I know." I agreed in a sigh.

"Babe, I won't have you jump from my bed to his back to mine. I won't be made a fool of by havin' you two-time on me." Cap told me, his voice deep and rough as he looked at me a bit coldly. "I know we ain't serious cause of the trial, but I don't wanna share ya. Get where I'm comin' from?"

"Yea, and don't worry I won't be jumping in his bed." I assured Cap, causing his cold look to melt away as he nodded at me. "I already told you that when you picked me up the other night." I reminded him, which resulted in Cap pulling me closer to him and making my bent knees rest on his lap.

* * *

"Babe, movie's over." Cap told me, nudgin' me to wake me up since I was dozing off.

"Oh, okay." I mumbled, blinking my eyes open,

Cap's eyes, one good and one bad, flittered between me and the wall clock across the room. "It's late and you're tired. You should spend the night here, it's too risky to drive these deep hills while drowsy."

"Okay." I simply told him since I was tired. I also didn't want to drive all the way back to Pikeville in the night with only headlights lighting my way on the steep mountainous roads.

Cap grabbed the remote from the table, turned the tv off, and tossed the remote back onto the coffee table. He got up off the couch, pulling me up with him. Silently he walked us out of the room and to the staircase where he led me upstairs. As soon as our feet touched the floor of the second story he led me to the first door to the left while telling me, "This is my room." I just nodded as he opened the door. "It's the master bedroom. Got its own bathroom off it." Cap informed me as I walked into the room.

The bedroom was very nice and very large. The walls were painted icy blue, the shade matching the color of Cap's good eye. The bedroom furniture was the same stuff he had in his apartment back in Baltimore. A king-size dark wooden post bed, bedside tables with lamps and an alarm clock, slim upright dresser with a tv propped on top, and a long dresser with a matching square mirror. The bedding was the same too, which was a double sides comforter that was smoky-blue/navy-blue with navy blue plaid sheets and solid navy-blue pillows with matching flat sheet. I noticed on the far wall near the bathroom door was a gun rack with his Winchester rifle proudly displayed. He had that gun and rack back in Baltimore too.

"Your room's nice." I complimented Cap as he made large strides over to the slim dresser by the window, that had navy gingham curtains.

"Yea, guess so since it's pretty much the same stuff I had back east." He replied with a shrug as he opened some drawers, pulling out some stuff.

"The walls are different then back east. Blue now instead of white." I pointed out as he turned away from his dresser, walking over to where I was standing in the middle of his room taking everything in.

Cap just nodded. "Here's a shirt and some boxers for ya to wear." He outstretched his hand, the clothes clutched in them.

"Thanks." I smiled, taking the offered clothes. "I'll go change in the bathroom." I informed in before heading to said room.

As soon as I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light switch I took in the simple décor of the room. Simple beige walls, white topped oak vanity sink, porcelain toilet, and walk in glass doored shower that had tile varying in shades of sand, beige, taupe, and rust. Also a few towel racks with generic white towels hung around the room. As I changed I noticed the medicine cabinet mirror above the sink vanity, knowing without a doubt that Cap's few hygiene products were in there. I also saw through the glass shower door the bottles of shampoo and bodywash stacked neatly on the wire rack hanging from the shower head.

After folding up my clothes and grabbing my shoes I turned the bathroom light off and left the room. As I walked over to the mirrored dresser to set down my clothes I could feel the boxers riding low on my hipbones. I could also see via the mirror that Cap was already in bed, waiting for me to join him.

"My Caps shirt looks good on you." He smirked, referring to the DC hockey t-shirt he gave me, as I made my way over to the bed.

"Not the first time you've lent it to me." I reminded him, a slight smirk on my face, as I climbed into bed.

"I know, baby. Now get over here." Will said with his arm stretched out, making an open space for me to snuggle up to his side.

Instantly I slid up to him, resting both my head and hand on his chest. I felt him wrap his arm around me while leaning over slightly to turn off the lamp on his bedside table. As soon as the room was engulfed in darkness Will used his free hand to tip up my chin. He leaned his head down and captured my lips in a smooth, but quick kiss. "Nite, baby." He told me, his tired voice deep and rolling, after ending the kiss and laying flat on his back.

"Nite, Will." I replied sleepily before shutting my eyes. The feel of his grey wifebeater was soft against my face, feeling better the pillowcase I'd been sleeping on at my uncle's house. Before no time I was lulled to sleep my the rising and falling of Cap's chest, along with his steady heartbeat.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Cap and Novella aren't serious or labeling what they are, but they agreed to see each other and only sleep with each other too. But she still has feelings for Tolbert, yikes! Oh boy, drama's looming in the distance. MUHAHAHA!**


	17. Maniac Monday Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Back to back updates! YAY! Warning, this chapter has LEMONS! YEP LEMONS!**

* * *

 **Maniac Monday Pt.1**

 **Novella POV:**

I woke up to the beeping of Cap's alarm going off. I could feel him moving and stretching his arm to reach his clock. After a few seconds he managed to press the snooze button. "Go back asleep, babe." Cap yawned as he pulled me closer to his chest.

"I should get up. I got to drive back to Pikeville." I sighed even tho I made no attempt to move and get up.

"So do I. I work there too, 'member." He reminded me, his speech slurred by sleepiness. "Just rest til the alarm sounds off."

"Okay." I gave in, snuggling up to him.

It didn't take much for me to doze off again. About 15 minutes later the alarm went off, signaling that the allowed snooze time was up. "Damn, time to get up." Cap groaned as he shot his arm out to his bedside table and quickly turned his alarm off with his long fingers. I didn't say a word, just nodded and pushed myself up with the hand that was braced on Cap's lean, but strong, chest. "Ya wanna take a shower with me?" He asked as he sat up next to me in the bed.

"Are you asking cause you want to see me naked?"

"I'm asking cause we both need to shower. Seeing you naked's just a perk."

"Fine, let's go shower." I told him while getting out of bed.

"Ya know you're sexy in my clothes, baby." Cap said lowly as he followed me out of bed, watching me walk across the room to the bathroom door.

"Of course." I remarked, shooting him a small smile over my shoulder, before opening the bathroom door and walking inside. I had just pulled my shirt over my head whenever Cap entered the room.

"Anyone know 'bout the turtle tat on your lower back?" He asked me as I tossed the shirt into the hamper while he was peeling off his wifebeater.

"Just you and the girls from my pledge class since we all got it together." I answered while taking off my borrowed boxer shorts and placing them in the hamper.

Yep, one year while on Spring Break my pledge class got matching tribal turtle tattoos. The turtle is the Delta Zeta mascot, the colors of the sorority being green and pink. Our matching turtle tattoos are mostly black but have green and pink shading in some of the shell part of the tribal design. Everyone got them in various places, since I was studying to be a lawyer I opted to get it on my lower back so I'd be able to hide it. So technically I had a tramp stamp.

"Ya might want to keep it that way. Those McCoys are bible thumpers, be condemning ya to hell for havin' it." Cap remarked as he finished stripping down while I stepped into the shower, turning on the water.

"Yea. I already got stuck sitting through Reverend Garrett's over the top sermon bout how I'm Pike's prodigal daughter back to save the McCoy boys from death and help them get to the promise land yesterday."

"That guy's a nut. Pa don't like him much." Cap simply told me as he lathered my hair with shampoo.

"He's a shady nut." I remarked as Cap continued to massage the shampoo into my scalp. "The way he was preaching yesterday was a way to get potential jurors sympathetic to the self-defense plea, to side with them." I informed him as he stopped lathering my hair and gentle positioned me right under the showerhead, rinsing the suds from my coppery shoulder length hair.

"Of course." Cap bit out, running his fingers through my hair as the water spraying down rinsed it. "Wouldn't expect nothin' different from that preacher." He shook his head as he maneuvered us so that we traded places.

As he wet his shaggy blonde hair under the shower head I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some in the palm of my hand. After placing the bottle back in the wire rack hanging behind Cap I told him, "Bend your head down. You're too tall for me to reach your hair." And he really was a tall man. Tolbert was taller then me, but not like Cap was. Will was a man that was straight up and down, his legs and torso seemed endless. He had mile long legs and a lean frame, that was filled with sinewy muscles. I found his towering height attractive, I felt it enhanced his rugged looks.

"Nah, you're just too short." He chuckled jokingly before doing as I asked.

"I'm not short, I'm petite." I retorted in a light and airy tone as I began to lather his wet hair.

"That you are, but I ain't complainin' bout it. I like towering over ya." Cap told me as I worked the shampoo on his head.

"Back up a bit." I instructed him, so that the water could spray his soapy hair.

Cap did as he was told and while I moved my hands in his hair, rinsing it under the shower head, he asked me, "Would you be working with your uncle on the case if he didn't make you promise to help him?"

"Cap, I don't want to talk about work." I sighed, watching the suds roll off his hair and down his body.

"Nova, just answer the question." He pressed as I pulled my hands away from his hair.

"No, I probably wouldn't be. The case is too murky, not clear enough for my liking." I sighed, trying not to meet his eyes as Cap looked down at me.

Pulling me closer to him while clutching my hip Will told me, "Well, just quit. I can get you a job working for me as my assistant attorney if ya want."

"No, Cap, as tempting as that sounds I just can't do it."

"Just keep my offer in mind cause the case is going to get darker and it'll wear on your good-hearted ways."

"I know, Will. I'll keep it in mind." I told him, nodding my head.

He bent his head down while tilting my chin up with his hand. His lips descended on mine in a lazy morning kiss. His movements were soft, his lips gliding over mine with ease. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my body up into his, as my lips danced with his. It only took a split second for our kiss to turn from lazy to frantic and heated.

In a swooshing moment he had by back pinned up against the cool tile wall of the shower. Cap ripped his lips away from mine, breaking our kiss, leaving us heaving and panting. His icy-blue eye was shining with want as he raked over my body quickly before kissing the spot right below my jaw. "I want ya, baby." Will told me, his deep voice a rolling husky wave, as I felt him hard and heavy against my stomach as he pressed his body flush against mine as he assaulted the juncture of my neck with open mouth kisses and nibbles at a fast pace.

I was burning with need and the ache only flared up more at hearing his words. Only Will would be able to take care of me this morning, that how's turned on his kisses and the feel of his body had me. I'd be driven mad all day long if I turned him down right now. He did something to me, made it where my own touch did nothing to soothe my aching need and only his worked to bring me relief and pleasure.

"I want you too, Will." I told him with neediness laced in my flowing voice.

I was wet and ready for him and the cocky bastard knew it. He knew just by the way he pulled his head back and smirked at me. We'd been together enough times for him to know when he had to do foreplay and when he could just slam his big dick in and go to town. This morning was one of the latter times, where I was wet and aching for him and could handle a quickie.

Will lifted me up causing me to wrap my legs around him instinctively as my arms steeled themselves around his neck. In a quick jolt he entered me, quickly stretching me to fit around his well-endowed length and girth. With one hand braced against the tiled wall and the other grasping my thigh he began to quickly move, not wasting anytime in chasing down our pleasure.

My hips rolled against his, matching the fast pace he was setting, as he dipped his head down and placed open mouth kisses up and down my neck. As we sped up the kisses stopped. Our foreheads were pressed together as our bodies slid against one another, the water gently pelting us from the shower. My nails dug into his shoulders as he held my thigh with a bruising grip while curses freely flowed from our lips.

"That's it, Nova, baby, come on my dick. Come hard, baby." Will dirtily encouraged me, spurning me on, as I fluttered around him while his movements got sloppier and faster.

His deep husky rolling timbre was the switch that I needed to flip on my pleasure, to make me come crashing down. "Damnit, Will. Will!" I mewled as the waves of pleasure washed over me.

"Fuck…Nova, baby…" Will hissed as he felt himself on the verge of letting go. After a couple of jerks, he let out a loud moan of, "Nova! Nova, baby!", as he spilled himself inside of me, coming hard and fast.

He let go of my thigh and I dropped my legs, planting my feet on the tile floor, as Cap placed a languid kiss on my lips. He gently tugged on my bottom lip as pulled away from the kiss. "We better wash up. I reckon you can't show up to work smelling like hot sweaty sexed up Hatfield."

"You're un-fucking-believable." I smirked, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"You know it." Cap replied with a smirk before going to grab the washcloth and bodywash from the rack it was on. Handing it to me he said, "Ya better wash yourself or we'll never get out of here."

"Cause you're too good at water activities." I teased as we traded places so that I could be closer to the shower head in order to wash off.

"Don't hear ya complainin', babe." Cap cockily told me while watching me place some of the soap on the cloth.

"And you won't." I quickly replied while scrubbing off the mixed scent of us from my body. I tossed the wash cloth at him before standing under the spray of water, that was now beginning to cool down.

"I'm meeting Uncle Jim tonight for cards and whiskey at the tavern, but if ya want you can stop by and meet him." Cap told me as he quickly ran the wash cloth over his body, not even bothering to add more soap to it.

I scrunched my nose up, one of my thin brows arching high up, as I blurted out. "Why in the hell would I want to meet Jim Vance?" As we switched places for the shower head I added, "Your family don't like me."

"If you can win over Jim he'll talk to pa and convince him that you're trustworthy, a good girl." Cap told me as he let the now cold-water wash all of the soap off his body.

He turned the water off as I just looked at him pointedly. "Seriously?"

"Yea, seriously." He nodded before opening the sliding glass door and stepping out.

"It's the tavern in Mate Creek?" I asked, following him out of the shower as he wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue as he handed me a towel. As I wrapped the towel around my body he walked into his bedroom while asking, "So you'll come by after work?"

"Maybe. We'll see." I told him as a million reasons why meeting a man, that I heard from Nancy herself killed her pap Harmon McCoy 20 years ago, could go wrong as I followed him out of the bathroom.

"Ah…you'll be stopping by." Cap said confidently, as he went over to his dresser and opened up some drawers.

"You're suck a cocky jerk. So full of yourself." I scoffed, making my way over to the dresser and grabbing my clothes while he pulled on his boxers and socks.

"Ya like it, baby. If not you wouldn't be here." He smugly smirked while going to his closet to retrieve one of his power suits and a button-up shirt while I quickly put on my underwear.

"I would be attracted to you." I muttered as I pulled on my yoga pants, shaking my head.

"I think it's a little more then that, Nova." Cap chuckled, standing by his closet in black slacks while tossing on his pinstripe shirt.

"What about you when it comes to me?" I asked him, taking the heat off of myself and placing it on him.

Slipping a black vest over his shirt he looked at me intensely with his mismatched eyes while answering me with a rolling deep voiced, "You know how I feel, baby."

"I do?" My brow quirked up as I stood fully dressed with my flats in my hand.

"If I didn't want you here ya wouldn't be here." I just nodded my head at his answer before sliding my shoes on my feet. "I wouldn't have took up for ya against my pa, my entire family, if this was nothing." Cap added onto his answer while putting on the suit jacket that completed his 3-piece suit.

Will wasn't the type of man that had sweet wooing words. He was a cold, bold, cocky, calculated man with a hard demeanor. Him admitting in his own way that he had feelings took a lot, it meant a lot to hear it too.

"Okay." I simply told him, letting him know that I understood where he was coming from. "I better get going." I announced while he bent down in his closet to grab his loafers.

"Not so fast, babe." Cap told me, tossing his shoes in the direction of the bed while making a few large strides in my direction. "Can't say goodbye without a kiss." He smirked, coming to a stop right in front of me.

"Sure you can, but you just don't want to." I teased him as I stood with my back against his mirrored dresser.

"Don't tease me, Nova." Cap smirked before cupping my jaw and giving me a quick, but powerful, kiss.

As soon as he broke away from me I smiled at him, my lips feeling the bruising force of the quick pressed kiss. "Bye, Cap." I told him before pushing by him to walk away.

"Cap? Thought it was Will with us?" He asked me as I made my way to his bedroom door.

"I'm calling you Cap, but I'll save Will for our rated R moments." I told him before opening up his door and walking down the hall.

* * *

As I pulled up to my Uncle Perry and Roseanna's house I noticed that the only car parked there was Moses' jacked up Avalanche. Guess everyone else was out this morning. I turned off the engine and got out of the car. After walking up the driveway and up the porch steps I unlocked the front door and walked on in.

"So, how was your night out with Cap?" My brother asked me, walking out into the entrance way from the living room. "Oh, we're the only ones' home so you can talk bout him." Moses quickly told me as I walked by him and towards the stairs.

Stopping at the stairs I turned around, only to see my brother standing not that far from me, and asked, "So where is everybody?"

"Uncle Perry's at the office and Roseanna took Sarah Elizabeth to meet her teacher. They'll be out shopping all day with Nancy and her kids for back to school shit." Moses explained, causing me to just nod my head before starting up the stairs. My brother's footsteps thumped behind me as he asked, "You didn't answer my question. How was your night with Cap?"

"Fine." Was my one-word answer as I continued up the long, straight stairway.

A chuckle emerged from my brother's throat. "I think it was more then fine. You never came home."

"Moses…" I warned in a sigh as I stepped onto the top floor of the house.

"So you're taking my advice then. Working him to help our case, mess with his head." My brother concluded as he continued to follow me as I walked to my room.

"No, I'm not doing that." I confessed as I stopped at my door.

"Holy shit!" Moses exclaimed before quickly asking, "You've actually got somethin' goin' on with him from back in Baltimore, don't you?"

Turning around, placing my back against my bedroom door, I nodded. "I guess so. It's just a casual thing."

Moses shook his head, his long brown hair bouncing around his squared shoulders, while sighing, "Shit, now I'm stuck covering for your ass while you fuck around with Cap." His cerulean eyes look at mine with worry. "You know, sis, Tolbert's gonna go off the rails when he finds out you're sowing your wild oats."

"Tolbert's not going to find out."

"Yea, bet he won't." Moses clucked, his head tilting to the side.

"You can't tell him, Moses." I anxiously told him, feeling fear coarse through my veins at the prospect of my brother ratting me out to Tolbert and possibly the other McCoys.

"I ain't telling him shit." Moses quickly told me before going on to say. "I still think Cap'll go easy on the boys or mess up the case if he's spending all his free time fucking you." I just nodded my head at him, letting his words sink in. "I'm going to work now." My brother informed me.

"Okay, I'll be there after getting changed." I told him as I opened my door and walked into my room.

Before I could shut my door, Moses kicked his foot out, keeping the door ajar. Looking at me he said, "Everyone thinks you were bout an hour away at your DZ sister's who's seeing the marriage counselor." Before I could even ask him how he knew about Meredith and her problems with her husband's infidelity, Moses smirked while telling me, "I hacked into your Facebook account to find that shit out to make up an alibi."

"Thanks." I simply said as he pulled his foot away from my door jam. Moses turned around as I closed my door.

I took a deep breath before walking over to my closet. I was thankful that my brother was going to cover for me and Cap, that he was fine with me seeing him even though he had his own twisted reasons. I grabbed the first thing I saw hanging up, which was a silver/black colorblock dress with a matching black blazer. While holding the hanger in one hand I grabbed my heels with the other and walked over to my bed. I dressed quickly before hanging the empty hanger back into the closet before walking over to my vanity to sit down and apply a quick layer of makeup to my face along with brushing my tangled mess of copper hair.

Once I was ready I left my room, went downstairs, and locked up the house before walking out the front door. As I walked over to my car I had the feeling that my Monday was going to be a hectic one. Especially if Uncle Perry got a call this morning with the preliminary date from Wall Hatfield.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Tolbert will be in the next chapter along with his adorable daughter Sally Elle. Anyways, things are escalating quickly. Cap sure is a go getter, even wanting Novella to meet Jim Vance LOL! Poor Novella's stuck between a rock and a hard place now…**


	18. Maniac Monday Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Time for some Tolbert and his cute daughter Sally Elle.**

* * *

 **Maniac Monday Pt.2**

 **Novella POV:**

"Perry wants to see you in his office, sugar." Betty told me in her raspy smoker's voice from her spot behind the receptionist desk as soon as I stepped foot into the door of my uncle's small firm.

"Thank you for telling me, Betty." I replied with a polite smile before taking off down the hall to my uncle's office.

After a minute or so I walked into my uncle's office only to see him sitting at his desk reviewing a file. As I sat down in the chair across from his desk he asked me, "How's your friend on the verge of divorce doing? Does she need our legal services?"

"She's doing okay and no, she doesn't need a divorce lawyer." I told my uncle, offering him a polite smile along with a small nod of my head.

"Not yet she doesn't, but soon she will." Uncle Perry said knowingly. "I handled Tolbert's divorce so keep that in mind when it comes to your friend."

"Okay, Uncle Perry." I nodded, hoping to placate him and get him off of the subject of my friend's rocky marriage. Damn, Moses would tell my Uncle Perry I was with Meredith cause she's having marriage problems. Hacking bastard. "So, Betty told me you wanted to see me."

"Yes. Yes, I do." Uncle Perry quickly told me, his usual slick voice having a wave of apprehension laced into it. "Judge Wall Hatfield called me with a preliminary date. It's scheduled for next Monday."

"That soon?" I asked with wide eyes even though I wasn't shocked. I was merely acting that way so I wouldn't seem like I had a warning about this last night. Cap told me Wall was going to call either today or tomorrow with the set preliminary date, I knew it was coming.

"Yes." My uncle nodded before sighing, "Looks like we only have a week to perfect our defense tactic to get the case tossed out on ground of self-defense."

Before I could utter a word, the old white-haired hag Betty appeared in the doorway. Her hard eyes looked at me, softening ever so slightly, while she announced, "Novella, sugar, somebody's in the lobby to see you."

"Okay, Betty, I'll be right there." I answered the old woman, causing her to turn around and walk down the hallway.

"Go on, dear. Don't keep your visitor waiting." My uncle told me, his lips forming into a slight line on his foxlike mustached face, before going back to reviewing the large file in his hand.

Silently I nodded before getting up and walking out of his office, shutting the door behind me. My black high heels clanked against the floor was I walked down the hall towards the lobby. As I reached the end of the hallway by feet stopped as my gaze feel onto what I saw on the waiting couch, Tolbert with his daughter sitting on his lap.

Tolbert looked my way, no doubt having heard me walk into the room from the noise my high heels made, and quickly voiced up gruff, but smoothly, "Ella, hey, can I ask ya somethin'?"

"About your case?" I asked as I went over to him.

"No, no not that." Tolbert told me, causing my brow to rise up. "Could ya come to the school wit' me t'meet Sally Elle's Pre-K teacher?"

"Why?" I asked before thinking and registering what was coming out of my mouth.

"Cause Roseanna's busy wit' her own girl an' I need help wit' this school shit. I'm a shiner, ain't always able t'be 'round if the teacher calls up wantin' a meetin' or a nurse calls up sayin' she's sick."

"I get that, but why me?" I didn't know anything about kids and school. I mean all I knew about that stuff was what I read of my friends' Facebook and Instagram accounts.

"Cause yer nearby. I'm usin' Perry an' Roseanna's address t'get my girl into the elementary here in town. Pikeville's got the better schools in the county."

Tolbert, a guy that dropped out by time he was 16, was concerned about his daughter's education. Him wanting the best for Sally Elle was a bit shocking to me, I never expected him to be so worried about what school his kid went to or what kind of programs they offered, etc. Apparently, the Tolbert pre-fatherhood was a bit different from the current one.

"Okay, fine, I'll go with you to meet her teacher." I gave in due to my soft spot for the little girl.

Tolbert stood up, holding his daughter, while telling me, "Thanks. This is a big help to me."

"Hi, Ella." Sally Elle greeted me with a slightly sheepish and tired smiled. I could tell that the girl wasn't a morning person. She always seemed half-awake during breakfast the few days she spent at my uncle's when Tolbert was in lockup.

"Hi, Sally Elle. How are you this morning?" I asked, using one of those overly sweet voices that people often use while talking to small children.

"I's 'kay. Tired tho." The little girl yawned, resting her hair against her dad's shoulder.

"Wouldn't be tired if ya slept last night 'stead of bouncin' 'round the goddamn house." Tolbert snapped at his daughter, irritation evident in his smooth, but gruff, voice.

"Poppy, I was 'cited 'bout meetin' my teacher t'day. Weren't s'eepy." Sally Elle informed Tolbert as if her reason was the simplest in the entire world. Actually, come to think of it, her reason was pretty simple.

"Mhm…" Tolbert muttered before looking over at his Aunt Betty and telling her, "Let Perry know Ella helpin' me wit' my lil girl's Pre-K stuff. Okay, Aunt Betty."

"I'll let him know. Now go on an' get outta here." The old hag shooed us, waving her hand like she was squatting fruit flies going after watermelon at a 4th of July bar-b-que.

* * *

The ride to Pikeville Elementary was quiet. The only sound in Tolbert's old truck being the morning talk show on the radio. The parking lot of the school was crowded, so much that I bet a sardine can had more room, whenever we pulled in.

"Damnit t'hell. How'd we 'posed t'park in this shit?" Tolbert barked, smacking his hand on the stearing wheel before waving it around angrily.

"Poppy, ya sayin's bad words." The cute little ginger girl piped up, no doubt shooting her poppy a disapproving look.

"I know, sweetie. Poppy's sorry 'bout that." Tolbert sweetly told his daughter, quickly lookin' at her from over his shoulder. I could see her noddin' her head at him as I peaked into the rearview mirror. "Don't yer ass know how t'drive?" Tolbert rhetorically asked the driver of the car in front of us, that was going at a snail's pace. Slamming on his horn he barked, "Go, go on an' get goin' so I can park somewheres."

"Poppy yer gettin' mad." Sally Elle pointed out from her spot sittin' in her car seat behind Tolbert in the crowded older model double cab truck.

"Sally Elle…" Tolbert sighed warningly at his daughter before slamming down on his horn once more.

"Tolbert, over there." I nudged his arm before quickly pointing to an open spot. He just nodded and silently pulled the old pickup into the spot to the left and parked.

Tolbert got out of the cab and them pulled his seat up. While unbuckling his daughter and taking her out of her carseat he warmly told her, Well, sugar, let's go meet yer teacher."

"Kay, poppy." I heard her simply say while I waited by the front of the truck, slightly leaning my elbow on it.

"Come on, time t'get goin'." Tolbert told me before starting to walk across the parking to the school building, holding tightly to his little girl's hand.

Dear lord, this day was going to be something else. Why did I agree to do this again? Hopefully meeting the teacher goes smoother then pulling into the parking lot did.

* * *

All of the doors to the classrooms were propped open in the hallways, making it easier for the parents to shuffle their kids in and out of the rooms. The Pre-K and Kindergarten section was to the upper right of hallway of the building marked B2. Currently we were looking for the door marked _Mrs. Bray,_ since that was the name of Sally Elle's teacher that on the printout sheet in the main office lobby.

"Here's yer class." Tolbert announced to Sally Elle as he pointed to the door we were looking for. "Let's get on inside." He said as he literally shoved his tiny ginger haired daughter into the doorway, walking right behind her.

Quietly I walked into the classroom, feeling a bit awkward to be honest. It was weird being surrounded by parents and kids meting a teacher whenever I was childless. My heels clicked against the linolemuin floor as I followed Tolbert and Sally Elle to the desk where a few parents and Pre-K students were gather. Quietly we waited for our turn to be able to talk to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm -oh my God Novella Landon is that you?" The teacher, an old high school friend of mine that I knew by Mary Robertson not Bray, gushed out as she rose from her desk and rounded it instantly to stand in front of me. "I thought you left for Louisville to study the law."

"She did, then spent some time in Bal'more 'fore movin' back 'ere."

"Tolbert McCoy, Sally Elle must be your little girl then." Mary remarked before asking, "So you got back together?"

"No." I quickly deadpanned while at the same time Tolbert quickly said, "Spark's still there."

Mary just looked between us quickly, a slight smile on her face, before crouching down to be eye-level with Sally Elle. "I'm your teacher, Mrs. Bray. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Sally Elle politely replied, a shy smile on her face.

Still using her friendly and high-pitched teacher's voice Mary told Sally Elle, "You're goin' to have fun and make some new friends in my class. Won't that be fun?"

Tolbert cut a look at his daughter causing her to just nod her head and squeak out a tiny, "Yea."

Mary smiled at the cute little freckled girl before standing back up to her full height, which was a few inches taller then me. "It's so good seein' you back in town, Novella."

"I'll walk 'round wit' Sally Elle, let ya'll catch up 'fore we gotta go." Tolbert remarked before grabbing a supply list off of Mary's desk and dragging his daughter off to look around the brightly decorated classroom.

Bray? Where have I heard that name before. That's right, on my birthday at _The Barn._ Looking right at my old friend I asked, "You're Ransom's wife, right?"

"Yes, I married Ransom right out of college." She answered with a wide, proud, smile before going on to say, "He's a detective. You might've met his partner Frank Phillips, he's married to Tolbert's cousin Nancy."

"Yea, I met him. That's where I heard the name Ransom Bray from."

"Ransom's originally from North Carolina, he moved here a year after we graduated from Pikeville High. He was a bounty hunter, but then befriend Frank and got help gettin' a job at the station."

"Oh." I simply said since I already knew that he was a bounty hunter from down in North Carolina's Blue Ridge before coming up to the Tug and being taken under Bad Frank's wing. I mean Frank told me on my birthday so…

"So, what's the story with you and Tolbert?" The brunette asked me curiously as she let her eyes drift over to Tolbert.

Why did there have to be a story? "Nothing, I'm one of the lawyer's working the self-defense case for him and his brothers."

Mary's eyes flickered back to mine as she firmly told me, "But it can't be nothing, you used to be madly in love with him. Don't tell me you're still not in love with him now."

"It's complicated, Mary." I sighed since it really was. The situation with me and Tolbert was cut and dry. It wasn't like some shit out of a Nicholas Sparks novel, more like out of Stephen King or something.

"You should give him the second chance he wants." Before I could say anything, Mary held her hand up and told me, "You can't deny that you still love him. If you didn't you would've found somebody to marry by now."

Seriously, she feels that I'm single and unwed cause of some kind of suppressed feelings for my first boyfriend? Fuck that bitch! Tolbert's not the reason I haven't gotten married yet. I went through 4 years of college and 3 years of law school, I studied my ass off to get my degree, pass the bar, and to land a good job. I worked hard after moving to Baltimore to ensure my place in the large firm I was hired at, which was a hard one to get into by the way. Shit, just cause I wasn't married by time I was 22 or 23 doesn't mean I'm doomed to be an old maid. Damn backwoods hillbillies still thinking in the 1882 mindset at times.

"Mary, I understand you're just trying to be helpful, but don't talk to me like you would've a decade ago. People change, I'm not the same girl I was before leaving for Louisville." I seethed before walking off to meet up with Tolbert and Sally Elle near a bookshelf in a corner.

* * *

After leaving the school Tolbert took us to grab a late breakfast at the local diner on Main Street. It was sweet to see him reading the kid's menu to his daughter, how a smile crossed his face as she pondered her choices. Just seeing Tolbert caring for and doting on Sally Ella tugged on my heartstrings.

I couldn't help but smile whenever Sally Elle finally made her decision, causing Tolbert to chuckle at her teasingly, "Should've known that. Ya always want them pancakes."

"P'ncakes my fav'ite, poppy." Sally Elle announced with a smile before grabbing the sheet of paper and the little cup of crayons that the hostess had left on the table for her amusement.

"I know, sugar." Tolbert smiled at his little girl, who was next to him, before looking straight at me and asking, "Ya still eat sausage an' pancakes, right?"

"Bacon and pancakes now, actually."

"Really?" He raised a brow while his face skewed up a bit. "But ya always got links when I used t'brin' ya here." He told me before scrunching up his nose and gruffly scoffing, "God, please tell me ya still eat eggs."

"I still eat eggs, Tolbert. Why wouldn't I?" I deadpanned, not finding his remark a bit funny.

"Dunno, why don't 'cha eat sausage links no more?"

Oh cause every Sunday for a few months I had a freakishly tall blonde cooking me bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Yea, I can't tell him that one. Instead I opted to go with the safe explanation of, "I didn't say I don't eat it anymore. I meant that given a choice between links and thick cut bacon now a days I pick the bacon."

"Links 're cheaper but guess since ya had a good paycheck back east ya weren't worried 'bout pricin'." He spat at me with a hint of mockery in his velvet timbre.

I furrowed my brows, a tiny red flag flaring up in my mind. "You seem to know a lot about my old job."

"Just what I'd been told by Roseanna an' Perry."

"Oh." Yea, that makes sense. Of course, they would tell him about my job.

Sally Elle poked Tolbert's arm with the blue crayon she was holding. Whenever he turned his attention to her she pointed to her paper while saying, "Look, poppy, it's a un'corn."

Suddenly a prideful smirk crossed over the gruff man's face. "Very good, Sally Elle. That's very good."

As I peered over the table to see the drawing the waitress walked up to our table. I vaguely recognized the blonde in her blue dress and white apron uniform as she took a notepad out of her pocket. With a small, but cheerful, smile she looked at me and said, "Novella Landon? Wow, never thought I'd see the day y'came back to the holler." I was trying not to stare at her as my brows furrowed while I tried to place why this waitress seemed familiar. My eyes locked onto a plastic nametag reading, _Chloe_. Ah, okay so somebody from high school then? I remember having a Chloe in my art class.

"Yea, well, you did." I snipped before putting on a fake smile and sweetly saying, "Now if you don't mind I'll take the pancake platter with thick cut bacon and scrambled eggs."

Chloe just nodded her head while scribbling down my order. Silently she turned her head to look at Tolbert and Sally Elle. "She'll have the kiddie's pancakes wit' links an' scrambled eggs. I'll have the pancake platter wit' links an' scrambled eggs. Add a biscuit on too."

"Okay. I'll have that out soon. I'll also be back wit' drink refills." The waitress informed us with a smile. "Oh, Novella, I doubt you know 'bout it, but our class has a r'union page on Facebook wit' details 'bout the upcomin' event. It's bein' held at Pikeville Hotel's ballroom end of next month." Chloe told me, a dumb, but friendly, smile lighting up her face.

"Oh, yea, thanks for telling me." I told her, hoping that would make her leave and put in the order with the cook.

Instead of leaving with our order the blonde waitress told me, "Make sure to sign up an' buy a ticket since you're in town. Oh, the c'mittee holdin' it wants pictures from ev'body t'make a slideshow. Make sure t'give either Sandra Masterson or Jessa Holtby your social media info."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know." I told her through a fake smile as I watched the other waitresses walk around the diner, taking orders and delivering food.

Right after Chloe left to put in our order Tolbert looked at me and told me, "Darlin', I'll take ya to yer reunion. Be nice for ya t'rub it in all their faces that yer a bigshot lawyer."

"Thanks Tolbert, but I don't even know if I'm going or not yet." Most likely I wouldn't go. I only had a few friends in school and it wasn't like I was that worried about catching up with people. The girls I stayed close with were from my college sorority pledge class.

"Ya should go. I said I'd take ya." Tolbert pushed, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a sip.

"I'll think about it." I tightly smiled, grabbing my own coffee cup.

"Ya wanna help me shop for school supplies after we et?" Tolbert asked before taking another sip of his hot drink.

Between drinking my bitterly brewed coffee, that had way too uch cream and sugar in it to calm it down, I remarked, "There's only a few things on the list to pick up, you don't need me to tag along."

"No, I don't, but I want 'cha taggin' 'long. 'Sides after we can take Sally Elle to the park 'fore ya gotta get back t'work."

"Yea, Ella, I wan'ya t'go park wit' me." Lil Sally Ella blurted out in a toothy smile, snapping her head up to look at me instead of the piece of paper she was drawing on.

Guess I'm tagging along with them after all. Sally Elle's too cute to look in the eye and say no to.

* * *

After eating breakfast, we went to the local Wal-Mart to pick up the supplies for the Pre-K class. Like I told Tolbert the list was small, the supplies needed for the class being: 24-count crayons box, 1 box tissues, 1 red plastic folder, 1 blue plastic folder, box classic washable markers, pack of glue sticks, 2 wood pencils, pair of blunt safety scissors. Tolbert grabbed all the cheap stuff that was marked 5, 10, 15, and 20 cents. No Crayola or Elmer's for his kid, the wasn't forking out more then what he had too. Hell, he even bought the cheap generic Wal-Mart brand of tissues for the classroom, no Puffs aloe nose friendly tissues from him either.

Once we were done shopping Tolbert took us to the park not that far from walking distance to Main Street and in turn my uncle's firm. Currently I was sitting on a bench next to Tolbert, watching Sally Elle play on the swing set. She was all smiles and giggles as she swung high up in the air, her ginger curls cascading in the wind.

"She loves this 'ere park." Tolbert's gruff, but velvety smooth, voice spoke up, breaking the silence between us. "I try t'bring her whenever we're in town." He informed me, which just caused me to nod and give him a thin smile. "Ya want chil'run?"

"One day, but I've never really thought too hard about it." I honestly answered him before returning my attention to keeping an eye on the swing set his daughter was on.

"Ya gotta get serious wit' a man an' settle down 'fore havin' a child tho." Tolbert remarked a bit sarcastically before his velvety timbre went down a tone as he asked, "Ya ever been serious wit' somebody other than me?"

"Kind of, I did see somebody for roughly 4 months give or take."

"Hmm…was he a good man?" Tolbert asked a bit quietly as he looked around the park.

A small smile formed on my lips as I answered with, "Yea, he was good to me."

"Did ya love 'im?" Tolbert asked, his usually gruffy and velvety smooth voice shaking and trembling, as he looked at me.

"I wasn't with him long enough to be madly in love with him, but I had feelings for him. I cared a lot for him, could've loved him." I still care for him, but the hot-headed ginger sitting next to me doesn't need to know that.

"So, what happened? Why didn't it work out?" Oh, so he hasn't figured out that I'm talking about Cap? Maybe he hates Cap so much that he can't contemplate the thought that I could've gone down a very serious road with the man.

"Life got into the way." I answered, causing Tolbert to silently nod and show his acceptance of my answer. "So, why didn't things work out with Mary Butcher?" I asked, taking the heat off of my tragic love life and placing it onto his.

"She walked out on me for a fuckin' a'coun'ant." Tolbert spat bitterly as if he's just had a slice of sour lemon in his mouth.

"Oh…" I awkwardly drawled out since I didn't really know what to say in response to that.

Tolbert just chewed on his bottom lip, his characteristic facial features slightly twitching. Slowly he turned his head to the side, his stormy eyes holding the gaze of my cornflower ones. "I never stopped lovin' ya, Ella. I left ya, but couldn't stop lovin' ya."

Hearing from Cap and other people that Tolbert still loved me was entirely different then hearing it come out of the horse's mouth. Tolbert admitting his love was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over my head, it was shocking upon instant impact.

A breeze began to pick up, slightly tussling my hair around my shoulders, as Tolbert softly looked at me. "D'ya still love me, Ella? Now be tru wit' me."

"You're my first everything, Tolbert. It's hard not to love you in some way, but I don't know if I can love you the way that you want me too. At least not now, not anymore." I confessed, causing Tolbert to look at me curiously while arching a brow. I let out a long and deep sigh before explaining, "Too many years have gone by. It's been a decade and we're both different people now."

"Maybe so, but we ain't that much diff'rent. I gotta lil girl an' yer tryin' t'keep my ass from fryin', but deep down we're still the same Tolbert an' Ella that fell in love an' used t'fool 'round off all them backroads in my pickup truck." I just shook my head as I watched a couple walk their child to the monkey bars.

Deep down inside of us there would always be that innocent part that fell in love with each other when we were young, but as I said before we changed. Him leaving me the way he did made me a bit leery, a bit cynical and distrustful in a way too.

Looking between the park's playground and me Tolbert spoke up and broke the newfound silence between us with the gruffly smooth announcement of, "I'd like for ya t'spend time wit' me an' Sally Elle. She needs somebody other then ma an' Roseanna. Ella, I trust ya wit' her."

Nodding my head, I tentatively told Tolbert, "Okay, I guess I can spend time with you two."

"Y'know I regret breakin' yer heart, if that means anythin' t'ya or helps."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked, my flowing voice sounding more cutting and bitter then I meant to portray.

"Cause I just had'a do it." Tolbert told me, his velvety gruff timbre sounding a bit sad and dejected. "I better get 'er home for a nap. Just call me sometime, we'll do somethin' 'gain wit' her."

"Okay." I nodded before getting up from the bench. As Tolbert stood up I waved to Sally Ella. "Bye, sweetie, I'll see ya later."

"Bye, Ella." The little girl chirped before jumping off the swing and running over to Tolbert, who was standing and waiting for her with one of those looks that screamed _'It's time to go home'_.

Silently walked away from the bench and down the path to that would take me to the park's exit. Spending time with Tolbert and Sally Elle showed me that he wasn't a cruel and ill-tempered man all the time, that he had a heart. A heart that he claimed still belonged to me. Sad to say that a part of me felt flattered while another felt scared about Tolbert's softness and his love confession.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, it's been a decade and I shouldn't be getting twisted up by Tolbert. Damnit, why won't he just tell me why he broke up with me? If he's always loved me then his reason must be good, or is he just spinning me sweet words to placate me?

Damn, things are much easier with Cap. That asshole is blunt and honest all the time, just tells it how it is. I understand his reasons for not telling me his name was Hatfield or he was moving to the Tug Valley since the first thing people do when hearing either of those two things is turn up their nose and slap on a hillbilly stereotypical assumption. Hell, with Cap our problems were work and family related since he was a boldly honest man.

Tolbert though, it seemed, was hiding truths from me. He wasn't lying per say, but he wasn't completely truthful either. I felt something for him and that was frightening. In a way I loved him, I always would, but I wasn't sure if I could truly love him wholeheartedly like I had once done 10 years ago before my heart was shattered in a million pieces.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Looks like Tolbert wants an instant family with Sally Ella and Novella, but will he get his wish? Also is Tolbert really that oblivious and never knew that Novella was admitting her feelings for Cap, or was he playing dumb? Anyways Cap and Uncle Jim Vance are back in the next chapter. Oh yeah!**


	19. Meeting Uncle Jim Vance

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **And who's ready for their favorite Uncle Jim Vance? LOL!**

* * *

 **Meeting Uncle Jim Vance**

 **Cap POV:**

"Hey, Jim." I greeted my uncle as I sat down at the table with him in the tavern.

"Boy, your pa's still pissed at ya." Jim chuckled, his yellow stained teeth peering out from his curled lip, before downing his drink. "Sure the girl's worth the rift 'tween you and Anse?"

"Yep, Uncle Jim, I'm sure." Jim just shook his head at me, pouring us some whiskey from the bottle he snatched from the middle of the table. I turned my head to look at the bar while telling the bartender, "Cog, we need another glass."

Jim gave me a questioning look, one of his brows furrowing. "Why? Just us here drinkin', playin' cards."

"I invited Nova to join us." I informed him while taking my cigar case from my pocket.

As I opened the cigar case and took one out my uncle asked, "Sam's Hill, when you do that boy?"

"This morning." I answered, plopping the case back into my pocket, while the bartender appeared at the table placing the extra glass down that I'd requested.

"Ah hell…" Jim rolled his eyes at me before asking, "Ya had her shacked up in your house last night?"

"Yep, but if I had my way she'd be shacked up in my house every night." I smirked, taking a long puff of my cigar.

"Cap, your pappy's not goin' to like this." Jim warned, pouring us some drinks. "How you expect to get his forgiveness and be brung back into the house if you're playin' house with the very girl he forbade ya to see?" He asked, his brow raised, as he slammed the bottle down on the table. I just shrugged my shoulders before grabbing the deck of cards and shuffling them between my hands. "Is she really worth all this trouble?"

"Yes." I simply spoke around the cigar I had perched on my lips.

"Well, looks like trouble just walked in the door." Jim pointed to the doorway with his glass.

I turned around and saw my girl standing, looking over the room for me. She looked good tonight, was in one of her shapelier work dresses. She ditched the blazer that went with it, so her arms were exposed. Overall, she looked sexy, she probably wasn't even aware of how she looked either.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

My nerves were on edge as I stood inside of the too small Mate Creek tavern near the door, eyes scanning the room trying to spot Cap. I felt anxiety course through my veins whenever my eyes landed on my target. He was sitting at a table a few paces away from the bar with a large man that fit every stereotype made about Appalachian people that I could think of. With a deep, grounding breath I walked over to the small square table Cap and who I knew to be his Uncle Jim Vance were occupying.

"I knew you'd come, baby." Cap smirked as I sat down in the chair next to him.

While reaching across the table to grab the bottle of whiskey set in the middle I remarked, "Yea, well, it's no fun drinking alone."

As I poured myself a drink I was asked by a deep sardonic voice, "So, you must be Cap's Miss Nova Landon?"

"No, I'm the Tooth Fairy. Of course, I'm Miss Nova Landon." I bit out, tilting my head, as I took in the appearance of Jim Vance. He was large and smelled of whiskey, badly might I add. It was like he took a bath in the stuff, that's how much it reeked and radiated off of him. His clothes were also outdated, it looked like he raided the closet of some poor farmer from over 150 years ago. "So, you're Cap's Uncle Jim Vance. Hmm, you look like Marty McFly picked you up from 1882." I told the man who's straggly beard was stained from tobacco spit and graying hair was messily falling out of the ponytail he had it pulled back in.

Jim's narrowed eyes twinkled as he let out a barking hoot of, "Ooo, I see why Cap loves ya. Mouthy with a spine made outta steel."

"Jim…" Cap sighed while I retorted back at Jim with, "And now I see where Cap gets his charming personality from."

"How was work? Wall called today, didn't he?" Cap asked as he finished divvying out the cards for a game of poker, 5 Draw from the looks of it.

I picked up my hand and nodded. "Yea, he called so I was stuck listening to my uncle bounce off theories all day."

"Ya know my nephew Ellison Hatfield was murdered by those McCoy boys. They're cryin' self-defense and you're representin' them, but do ya believe in their case?"

"You can stick a silk hat on a pig, but it'll still be a pig. Just like you can stick a self-defense plea on a murder, but it's still a murder." I remarked coolly as I waited my turn during the card game we were playing.

"Nova, baby, you mean you're admitting to representin' guilty men?" Cap asked, one of his brows arching, as he tossed down a card and flicked some cigar ashes into the tray on the table.

"Course she is, boy. This girl seems to got a sturdy head on her shoulders." Jim Vance scoffed while pointing his cards at me.

Feeling all eyes on me I nodded and took a deep breath before confessing, "I feel that 26 stab wounds and a gunshot at point blank range is overkill and powered by rage, not survival and self-defense." Cap nodded and grabbed his drink, sipping on it, while Jim just took his drink while looking at me with a raised brow. "If my uncle would've told me all the details on the case before I came here I wouldn't have quit my job, broke my lease, and came running to a place I haven't stepped foot into for a decade."

"Perry Cline's always been a bamboozlin' lyin' little weasel. No surprise he tricked ya on this here case." Jim spat venomously as he tossed a card down

Cap took a pack of Reds out of his pocket and slid them over to me on the table. As I grabbed the pack and took out a cigarette he told me, "Baby, anytime the case get's too much for ya just quit. I can get you a job."

While Cap handed me over his lighter Jim smacked the table and let out a howling sarcastic chuckle of, "Oh, Perrry'd love that. His niece workin' for the enemy to stick them McCoy bastards on death row."

"Yea, he'd be doing backflips of joy." I sarcastically scoffed as I lit up my cigarette. "Anyways, I'm done talking about work." I sighed, letting the smoke flow out of my lungs.

"Amen to that." Jim blurted out in a chuckle as he poured himself another drink.

"So, Cap says you flip houses." I told Jim as I tossed a card down on the discard pile.

"That's a side business. I work at my nephew Devil Anse's saw mill doin' security." I can just imagine what kind of security guard he is. Most likely shoot first, ask questions later type. It seems like everyone in the family worked work Devil Anse, except for Cap and Wall. As I drank some of my Wild Turkey Jim pointed between me and his nephew while saying, "Your boy Cap used to work wit' me til he got shipped to my mama."

My brow quirked as I turned my head to look at him. "Security? Weren't you a bit young for that?"

Cap smoked on his cigar and examined his hand of cards while explaining, "Well, ya see babe, after a tree fell wrong and I got a splinter caught in my eye the only job for me to do was security with Jim."

He had a logging accident. I've read that those are usually deadly. Without thinking my emotions took over my brain and I shrieked, "Oh my god, you never told me you got a piece of wood impaled in your eye. You just said you had an accident as a kid, but Cap that was more then a simple accident. You could've been killed."

"But I wasn't, babe. Don't worry bout somethin' that happened 13-years ago, Nova." Cap told me, a small smile etched across his lips, in a way to assure me that his accident wasn't as bad as I felt it was.

Jim Vance rolled his hard-set eyes while groaning, "Knock it off ya two lovebirds. I don't wanna throw up my drink from all your sap and mush."

"Shut up, Jim." Cap ordered as he tossed a card down before taking a puff off his cigar.

* * *

Jim Vance was a brash, ornery, blunt bastard of a man, but from watching him with Cap I picked up that they were close. Lordy I could see bits of Jim's ways in Cap, proving that the younger man was shaped by the older one growing up. Surprisingly I was enjoying the drinks, cards, and conversation going on between me, Cap, and Jim Vance.

Never in my wildest dreams would I ever think I'd have a nice time in the company of Jim Vance. A man that I was told by Nancy over and over again murdered her pap. A man that Tolbert swore was a fat crazy coward that murdered his uncle and spat out insults to everyone named McCoy. Jim didn't seem crazy to me, but he did seem agitated and on edge. He had one of those tell it how it is personalities, he was also hardened. He didn't seem too bad to me, in fact the back hills mountain man seemed to like me or at least that's how it came off to me as.

"Cog, we give us 'nother bottle!' Cap shouted at the bartender, who was busy cleaning classes, since our bottle of whiskey was getting low. Low due to Jim Vance drinking like a fish. Man was still as sober as a judge too, the fuck. When the bartender showed no signs of doing as he was told Cap left the table, hastily going over to the bar.

"You're the first girl to look Cap right in the eye." Jim informed me, his finger tapping his eye that was the same eye that Cap had milky white on his face. "It don't bother ya."

"No, it doesn't." I confirmed, taking a drag off my cigarette.

Jim gave me a soul shattering stare while coarsely spitting out, "Ya know that boy's throwin' his entire family away to be with you."

My eyes dropped and I shook my head. He shouldn't. I told him not too, but he won't listen." I snubbed my smoke into the ash tray and sighed, "He's hard headed."

Jim continued to stare right through me as he inquired, "Why'd ya tell him to choose us and not you? And tell the truth, girl."

With the man's hard gaze on me it was impossible to lie. Jim Vance's eyes were like a natural lie detector. Look into them and shit's going to tumble right out of your mouth before a lie can even be thought up. "I don't want him to lose his family, especially his parents. He has parents that love him…I never had that…I don't want to be the reason his daddy won't let him into the house."

"You're somethin' else, Miss Landon." I quirked my brow at the man, not quite getting where his remark was coming from. Jim shook his head before sniggering, "Ya two are in love and can't even admit it. That's a kicker."

I nearly choked on my drink before quickly mumbling, "Oh…um…we haven't been together that long, Jim."

"Been 'gether long 'nough to poke tho." He winked at me as he alluded to me and Cap's sex life. Dear lord, dirty old mountain man.

"Oh god, do you have to be so crude?" I asked, rolling my eyes at Jim, while grabbing my drink.

"Hey, what's goin' on? How're ya being crude, Jim?" Cap asked as he appeared at the table, bottle in his hand. Clearly, he had heard my last remark to his uncle.

"I ain't done nothin'." Jim quickly spay out, snatching the whisky bottle out of Cap's hand.

As Cap sat down next to me I told him, "He remarked that we've been together long enough to poke whenever I told him we haven't been together that long."

"Jesus, Jim, you can't just say that kinda shit to my-" Cap began to lecture his uncle before I cut with off with a firm look and the low flowing remark of, "Don't you dare say girlfriend, Cap. We agreed to no labels until after the trial, if that word comes out of your mouth I'll never call you Will again."

Cap's eyes grew wide and his mouth clamped shut, his face going white with sheer fear. Sheer fear of having to use his hand to take care of his needs. Cap wouldn't push me, he didn't know if I was bluffing or not and I knew he didn't want to find out. That's why he remained silent and never let the term girlfriend slip from his tongue.

"Damnit, she's got ya by the shorthairs of your balls now." The large, smelly, mountain man deeply chuckled. Clearly, he was amused by the situation. I take it nobody's ever threatened to cut Cap off before.

"Jim, shut up and drink." Cap told his uncle, his rough waving voice laced with a tone of embarrassment, as he grabbed the cards off the table and began to shuffle them.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

"It's getting late. I better get going." Nova announced, placing her cards down on the table.

I placed my hand on hers while offering, "You can stay with me if ya want. So, you don't have to drive all the way back to Kentucky."

Uncle Jim was biting his lip, holding back a scoff, as he looked between me and Nova. She pulled her hand out from under mine while rambling, "I have to get back to Pikeville, besides I don't have anything to wear and I can't show up to work tomorrow in what I wore today."

"There's a 24-hr Super Walmart right down the road, babe. You can get clothes, ain't no problem there." I cleverly told her with a smirk, tearing down her excuse for going back to Kentucky tonight.

"Cap, I can't just not go home." She sure could. Nova's a grown ass woman, she's 28 not 8 so can stay wherever she likes. She don't have to report to Perry Cline like he's her warden. "It's getting late."

Uncle Jim looked between us, an unreadable look on his face, while I reasonably told her, "Yea, it is and Pikeville's 40 minutes away. My place's closer and you know it."

She chewed on her lip, light blue eyes narrowing a tad bit, as she glared at me. She knew I was right, I could tell by the look in her eyes that my words were ringing a bell in her. "Smartass cocky bastard." Nova seethed before quickly rising from the table and storming off.

"She's a nice girl." Jim smirked, downing his whiskey. Pointing his empty glass at me he remarked, "Got more backbone then that whiny McCoy whore ever did."

Cutting him an unamused look I asked, "Jim, are you going to back my decision of choosing her or not?"

After a long moment of silence Jim nodded his head. "Yea, boy, I'll back your decision."

"Thanks, Uncle Jim." I told him before finishing off my drink.

Jim's eyes twinkled as he poured himself another drink and chortled loudly, "That girl's in love with ya too, ya know that."

"Jim…" I sighed, not wanting to talk about the topic he was trying to stir up.

"What? It's true." Jim chuckled, quickly downing his drink.

Rising from the table I announced, "Night Jim, I gotta go home."

"She'll show up, don't worry son." Uncle Jim called out to me as I was walking away.

I hoped Jim was right 'bout that. I wanted Nova with me tonight. After spendin' time with her tonight I just didn't want it to end. I didn't want to let her go, send her back to Cline and the McCoys so soon. I wanted more time with her cause I knew as soon as she left I might not be seein' her again for a while, unless in court.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So wasn't that a lovely time meeting Uncle Jim. LOL! So, question is will Novella go to Cap's or will she make the drive back home to her Uncle Perry's in Pikeville?**


	20. A Night Cap

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **A Night Cap**

 **Novella POV:**

I could feel my heart hammering in my chest as I pulled into the driveway. What was I doing? This was stupid, I shouldn't be here. I should be across the Tug, not at Cap's farmhouse. What's wrong with me? How can I spend the morning with Tolbert and his daughter only to turn around and spend the night with Cap? What kind of person am I? My nerves flared up, frizzing and going into overdrive whenever I saw the white house stand out in the dark starry night sky. Leaving out a sigh I parked my car in front of the garage door. I grabbed my bags from the passenger's seat before getting out of the car.

As I walked the path to the front porch and up the steps to the door every bone in my body rattled, ready to run. It wasn't very smart of me being here, but nevertheless I was here. My brain wasn't working tonight, instead my messed-up feelings were. Taking a deep, but shaky breath I closed my hand into a fist and knocked a couple times on the door. After a few moments the porch light flickered on and the door opened, revealing Cap in his signature wifebeater and sweatpants that he lounged in.

With a shit eating grin he moved aside, letting me enter his house. Shutting the door, he told me, "I just heated up some can-chili. Ya hungry?"

"You can make me a bowl." After drinking with him and Jim eating something would do me good, soak up some of the booze still in my system. "I'm goin' to put my bags in your room, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, babe. Just grab a shirt and boxers from my drawer to change into while you're up there." With a suggestive smirk he teased, "Wouldn't want ya tied up in that dress all night, would we."

"I'll just be a few minutes."

"Sure, just meet me in the kitchen." Cap nodded before walking off down the hallway toward said kitchen.

Quickly I made my way upstairs and into his room. The very room I had stayed in last night and would be in again tonight. I placed my purse along with the grey Walmart bag onto the top of the long-mirrored dresser. I took the few hygiene and beauty supplies I bought out of the bag and placed them onto the countertop of the bathroom vanity sink. I kept the few clothing items I bought in the bag on the dresser and quickly changed into the first shirt and pair of boxers I grabbed from Cap's drawers.

Right as I was ready to leave the room my phone began to ring inside of my purse. With a sigh I grabbed it. _Mo-Mo_ flashed across the screen. "Bro, why're you calling me for?" I asked my brother as soon as I answered.

" _You're not home yet. You left work and's still gone so do I gotta cover for you 'gain or what?"_ My brother asked, his voice deep and flat over the phone.

"Yea, reckon you better cover for me."

" _Christ, you're really gonna fuck Cap another night in a row? I get sowin' wild oats, I do my own share of beddin' questionable hoes, but really? Really, you gotta spend more time with him so soon?"_ Moses lectured me in a loud bark, reminding me of how Uncle Perry would reprimand us growing up.

"Yea, Mo, I really got to spend more time with him." I spat, feeling a bit offended by my brother's chastising of me like I was a small child.

" _Why're y'actin' so thirsty for? You got Tolbert that's itching for ya to take him back and you're off doin' the nasty with the one-eyed gorilla."_

"Hey, I thought you supported me on this. Don't go callin' the man I'm with names." I snapped, feeling a sudden anger at my brother for calling Cap a one-eyed gorilla. I didn't view him that way so hearing him called mean names pissed me. Wasn't his fault he only had one-eye. Hell, he was lucky to lose his eye instead of his life when he was a teen.

" _I do support you, but only cause you're my sis."_ Moses told me, his voice going a tone softer than usual. _"I still think that pussy could soften him up or cloud his judgement, but I didn't mean that you need'a spend all your time with him. Shit once a week or so'll do just fine."_

"Moses, just tell whatever lie you need to tell so Perry won't suspect anything. Okay?"

" _Okay. But I do think it's shitty that you spend a nice family friendlish day with Tolbert and Sally Elle in the mornin' only to go home and fuck Cap's brains out in the night."_ My little brother told me, verbally slapping me in the face with his words.

"Don't, just don't go there." I warned my brother, my flowing voice going low and getting a bit agitated. "Thanks for covering tho. Bye, Moses."I quickly told my brother, hanging up on him before he even got a chance to reply.

I tossed my phone onto the bare nightstand, the one framing the side of the bed that Cap didn't use, before walking out of the room. My heart felt heavy as Moses' words bounced around in my skull. I've been juggling with my decision of coming to Cap's ever since I pulled into the damn Super Walmart parking lot. I knew it was wrong in a way to be spending the night with Cap after having bonding time with Tolbert and Sally Elle earlier, but for some reason a deep part of me didn't care. I was jumping at Cap's offer, quicker then a dying man in the desert running to an oasis.

* * *

"Hey, baby, chili's ready for ya." Cap announced from his perch at the kitchen island, pointing to a steaming hot bowl with his spoon, as I walked through the archway.

"Thanks, Cap." I smiled at him a bit tightly as I shuffled over to the seat next to him.

He raked his mismatched eyes over me while plopping a spoonful of chili in his mouth as I sat down. "Somethin' bothering ya, babe?" Cap inquired, watching me pick up the spoon by my bowl.

"No. I just talked to my brother. He's going to cover for me, again." I remarked before scooping up some chili and taking a bite.

"He say somethin' to ya bout us, didn't he?" Damnit, Cap was too smart and inquisitive for his own good.

"No-" I began to protest until I was suddenly cut off by Cap's deep rolling comment of, "Nova, baby, don't lie to me. You're actin' melancholy so he had've said something."

"Moses just thinks I'm being shitty spending the night with you, again, cause this morning I helped Tolbert with his daughter's Pre-K stuff." I confessed between eating my food, looking at my bowl the entire time.

Cap grabbed his can of pop and took a swig before telling me, "I don't see why Moses thinks it's shitty for ya to spend time with me just cause you helped out the crazy McCoy with his kid's school shit earlier." To further prove his point, he tipped his can at me while stating, "You're not with Tolbert, you're with me so ya can be here whenever ya want."

"You don't get it, babe." I sighed, letting a term of endearment, one that Cap often uses for me, to slip off my tongue as I scooped a spoonful of chili from the bowl. Cap took another swig from his can, quirking a brow up at me, as I ate my chili. I placed my spoon back into the bowl and began to stir it around a bit idly while explaining, "Everyone I know back in Pikeville, hell in Pike County, thinks of me and Tolbert as some Nicholas Sparks type story. Everyone and I mean everyone's rooting for us to fire our spark back up, fall back in love."

Cap put his pop down before placing his hand on mine. His icy eye and its milky twin bore into me while he softly told me in his deep waving tone, "What everyone in Kentucky wants don't matter. It's what you want that matters."

Never breaking eye contact with him I let out a small, but soft flowing, "I know."

"You and Tolbert might be the Kentucky Nicholas Sparks story, but Nova we're the Hunger Games couple goin' up 'gainst all the bullshit with the odds not in our favor." Cap winked at me as he let my hand go and picked up his spoon from the chili bowl it was set in.

"Dear lord, I should've never made you watch that movie series." I shook my head, a small smirk crossing my face.

"Eh, I didn't mind. Besides I've made you watch movies out of your comfort zone too."

"Like what?" I asked as I resumed eating.

"The IT remake." He pointed out around a mouthful of food.

"That only made me squeamish cause I saw the original when I was 9 thanks to the McCoy boys."

"See, them McCoy boys were always no good. Made ya scared of clowns." Cap chuckled before shoving a spoonful of chili into his mouth.

I just shook my head and lightly smacked Cap on the arm, playfully might I add, before grabbing the can of pop that was near my chili bowl. "I'm not that scared of clowns anymore, just the creepy IT one." I informed him before taking a sip of my drink.

"Well, don't worry I won't make you watch killer clowns tonight." Cap assured me in a joking way. "After we finish eatin' we'll head up to my room and watch some of those Criminal Minds reruns that always plays on that one channel you like."

"Yea, sounds good."

* * *

True to his word as soon as we snuggled up in bed under the blankets Cap turned on the tv and put on the Criminal Minds reruns. I had my head resting on his chest as I watched the tv screen. My legs were brushing his and my hand rested on his chest under my chin, just above the blankets. Cap's fingers tangled in my copper hair as he told me, "I know you're gonna zone out and fall asleep 'fore this is over. You look tired."

"I had a long day, but I'm not too tired to watch this." I protested, adamant that I was able to stay up to watch a few episodes of a show that happened to be a favorite of mine.

"I gave ya booze and fed ya so you should be ready to call it a night soon."

"Yea, well, who am I to turn down free booze and food from such a handsome man."

"You think I'm handsome?" Cap squawked out, his deep rolling voice hitching a bit. He quickly composed himself though and made the cheeky remark of, "Well, baby, that warms my cold iceberg of a heart right there."

"Of course, you're handsome." I assured him, tracing my fingers along his chest. "In a rugged way tho, not a pretty boy one." I added, tilting my head to look up at him.

"Seems that you like your man rugged instead of pretty these days, don't ya?" Cap asked, a smug look crossing his face, as he looked down at me.

"Mhm, seems that way." I nodded before resting my head back onto his chest.

"Good, cause I'm as rugged as they come baby." He huskily replied, his chest vibrating against my ear. "Nova, ya know you're the sexiest, most damn beautiful, woman I've ever met. Been with too." Cap confessed as he trailed his hand up and down my side, his waving deep voice a tone softer then usual.

"Really? Okay, but I don't think I'm anything special." And I really didn't find myself to be special or sexy or beautiful. I was a petite redhead with hair that tangled easily. I wasn't tall or curvaceous with silky golden-blonde or chesnut-brown hair like the women most men drooled over looked like.

Cap rested his hand on my hip, under the covers, and pulled me tighter to him. "I don't know what you've been told in the past, but you're somethin' special to me."

While tangling my legs with his I told him, "Clearly since you never dropped your pursuit of me even after we split up shortly."

"I'm never going to drop you, you'll have to rip my heart out of my ass and leave me first." He vowed, seriousness laced in his deep waving timbre.

"If I hadn't come back here and would've stayed in Baltimore would we be together right now?" I seriously asked him. For some reason I believed he would've ran after me, since he was so unyielding about perusing me here in the Tug River Valley, but I wanted to know his answer all the same.

"Yes." Cap firmly answered before going on to tell me, "I missed ya a lot and the whore just wasn't cutting it. I would've gone back and groveled for forgiveness, but fate brought ya here to me instead."

"Oh." I smiled, feeling relieved by his answer.

"You wish we were still back in Baltimore don't ya? That way you wouldn't be lying and backstabbing your friends and kin?"

"Cap…things won't ever be easy for us here like it was back east. Even casually seeing each other's going to be hard, especially with the trial."

"I know, Nova, and that's why once the trial's over we're going to label what we are."

"Let's not talk about this tonight. Okay?" I sighed, wanting to avoid the label topic. The topic he always tried to sneak into whatever conversation we were having.

"Okay, baby, we'll just watch the show." Cap conceded to me as the Reid on the tv was babbling on about some kind of ritualistic marking from ancient times that were found at the crime scene.

I must've fallen asleep in Cap's arms because I stirred, my groggy eyes blinking open, whenever I felt his body shift. "It's just me turnin' the tv off and sticking the remote on the table. Go back to sleep, baby." Cap whispered, assuring me everything was okay. I simply nodded against his chest and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me once again.

* * *

"Damnit, Cap, we're going to me late!" I screeched as I pulled my cheap sweater over my head as I saw the time on his digital clock that was on his night stand. _7:15._

"Babe, calm down, you'll get to work in plenty of time." Cap assured me as he slipped on his button-up shirt.

"No I won't, and it's all your fault." I spat at him, pulling my new pants out of the bag that was on the dresser.

"How's it my fault?" He asked, taking a pair of pants off the hanger that had a 2-piece suit set on it.

"Cause you just had to get frisky in the shower."

"Hell, woman, I didn't hear ya complainin' when 'Will, oh Will, please Will, harder harder Will' was coming out of your mouth." Cap told me, even imitating me with a high-pitched voice as he quoted some of the things I told him during our morning shower impromptu sex session, as he quickly pulled on his pants. "Hmm, don't got a remark for that I see." He smugly remarked, taking his suit jacket from its hanger.

"Just get dressed. Hell, I still got to put on my makeup." I snipped, marching into the bathroom to do my said makeup.

"Yep, I saw that you poured the entire Maybelline aisle out on my sink." Cap remarked, I wasn't sure if he was being a smart ass or not though. As I looked into the mirror to put on my concealor I saw him putting on his tie. "Guess I gotta buy ya a makeup thing to stick it all in, babe."

"You don't have to, I can always just take it with me." I told him since I didn't want him to feel like he had to keep all of my makeup in his bathroom. He was a manly man, having my makeup stuck in his space would probably give him a heart attack.

"Nah, that's stupid cause then you wouldn't have any makeup the next time you spent the night and would have to buy more." Cap told me, grabbing his shoes from his closet and going over to his bed. Slipping on his loafers he said, "Just keep it on the sink, next time you come over I'll have a case in there for ya."

"Cap, you don't have to do that." I assured him as I did my eye makeup.

"I don't mind. Ya can also keep your dirty clothes here. I'll toss 'em in the wash with mine and ya can get them the next time you're over." Cap told me in his rolling wave of a voice as he made his way into the bathroom.

"Okay." I gave in, smiling at him.

Standing right behind me he asked, "Can ya grab me my cologne from the cabinet?"

I just nodded before swiftly getting the Yves Saint Laurent bottle out of the cabinet and placing it into hi hand that was waiting right over my shoulder.

"Thanks, babe." He sprayed the sandalwood scent on. He placed the bottle on the counter when he was done with it while telling me, "I'm gonna head downstairs and make some coffee." I just nodded my head, continuing with my makeup. Instead of leaving he asked, "Ya want a cup? I got travel mugs."

"Sure. I'll be there once I finish putting on my face and slip my heals on."

"A'ight, Nova. I'll be waitin' for ya at the kitchen island." Cap told me before taking off to make the coffee.

Wow. He's making me coffee to take in a travel mug. Cap's never done that before but guess there's a first time for everything. Not that I'm complaining, he's got a Keurig.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Cap's a sassy blunt one ain't he? LOL. Errr Novella might be in head over heels for our boy Cap huh…But of course she's still got feelings for Tolbert her first love eck! And Moses is such a great brother covering for Novella so she can see Cap, but telling her she's being shitty to Tolbert too LOL. Oh boy. Next chapter should have Tolbert. Yay!**


	21. Lunch, Lumber, & More Plans

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **I put a Jim Vance POV in here. Oh boy. Anyways the other POVs are Cap & Novella. **

**Lunch, Lumber, & More Plans**

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

A couple days had gone by since I stayed with Cap. I hadn't talked to him other then a few texts here and there since my Uncle Perry was keeping me busy with work. I also hadn't called Tolbert yet. In a way I suppose I was ignoring him, due to the fact that I had gone home with Cap hours after spending time with him and his daughter. I guess I felt a bit guilty, my brother's disapproving words had more of an effect on my then I wanted to admit.

Uncle Perry and Roseanna were oblivious to my sleepover with Cap. They believed Moses' cover story that I had gone out for dinner and drinks with Meredith an hour away and decided to stay over and borrow some clothes since I had drank too much. They even thought that I was a good friend so being so supportive of my friend that was going through marital problems. If they only knew the truth they'd be ashamed.

I was sitting at my desk, going over the list of things my uncle wanted me to perfect into questions or statements for the preliminary whenever a knock sounded at my door. Assuming it was either Uncle Perry or Moses, even Betty, I simply called out, "Come in."

"Ya never called me, Ella." I heard Tolbert's velvety timbre over the sound of the door closing.

Oh shit. Looking up from the notes I was reading to look at him, while he was makin' his way to my desk, I simply told him, "Sorry, I've been busy."

"Wit' me and my brother's case?" Tolbert asked, sitting down in a chair across from me. I just nodded my head, silently answering him. "Should've known. I thought ya were avoidin' me."

Um, actually I was. Yep, can't tell him that though. "No, just been busy. So, what're you doing here?"

"Dropped Sally Elle off wit' Roseanna for some playtime wit' Sarah Elizabeth. Thought I'd swing by, see how yer doin'." Couldn't he have just called though? That thought was sweet, but…

"Don't you have shining to do?" I asked since I knew his illegal booze brewing job involved him driving all over the countryside to sell the shit. Perhaps that's why his daughter was with Roseanna today.

"No deliveries today. Did that yes'day, got some 'morra tho."

"Oh." I nodded before going back to reviewing the legal notes in my hand.

His storm-filled eyes were hopeful and questioning all at once as he asked, "Since court's two day 'way how's it lookin'? Can we avoid trial?"

Looking right at him I sighed, "Tolbert, honestly, I'm not sure if a trial can be avoided. This case's hard and messy."

"Ain't hard, darlin'. We acted in self-defense, had no choice, but the Hatfields are tryin' t'make it out more then it is and skin us 'live for it."

Was he really that dense? Didn't he get it, get why it's a bad case? "Tolbert, Ellison was stabbed 26 times and shot point blank in the gut. He had no weapon on him. This isn't a simple shut and close self-defense case."

"Do what ya gotta do t'keep me alive an' outta jail wit' my lil girl." Tolbert commanded me through gritted teeth, his hands white knuckling the armrests of his chair.

"Tolbert, what happened that day at the harvest festival? Is there anything I need to know that I don't already know?" I asked him, my cornflower blues soft and questioning as they looked into his stormy eyes.

Tolbert quickly shook his head before answering me with, "No. Y'know ev'thin', darlin'. Ellison was fightin' us 3-1, was knockin' us 'round real bad an' we had'a do what we did t'survive."

Accepting his answer, even though a part of my didn't believe it, I nodded and told him, "Okay."

Tolbert's eyes darted all over me office before he focused on me and asked in a blurted, but velvety tone, "Ya wanna go to the diner for lunch? I haven't et yet, figured ya might be hungry too."

Well, it was getting close to lunch time and I needed to eat. With a smile I answered with, "Yea, we can go eat."

* * *

Walking into the diner was like dejavu since I was here ya couple days ago with Tolbert, only difference is today we're alone. We were seated by the hostess, who gave us menus and took our drink orders. Cokes for both of us. As we opened our menus Tolbert told me in a gruffly smooth timbre, "Ya know we used t'come here a lot when datin'. Ya 'memba that?"

"Yea, Tolbert, I remember." It was hard not to remember now that I was back in Pike. It was easier to forget when I was miles and miles away from this place.

"Ya used t'get chicken fingers so damn much. Had t'beg ya t'get somethin' else a few times."

"I didn't get them all the time." I defended myself, a tiny half-smile on my face as I browsed my menu.

"Could've fooled me." Tolbert chuckled, his velvety timbre bouncin' deep in his throat. Smirkin' he pointed to the menu in my hand. "Menu hasn't changed. What ya getting'?"

With a smile I blurted out, "Chicken fingers."

"Ah hell, should'a seen that comin'." Tolbert shook his head, a thin smirk on his lips. Looking between me and his menu, he quickly informed me, "I'm gonna get a hot roast beef san'wich."

"Those are good." I lamely offered with a polite tug of a smile.

We quieted down whenever the hostess arrived at our table with our drinks and the affirmation that our server would be with us shortly. Once she left I grabbed a straw and placed it into my glass before taking a sip. Tolbert did the same and after drinking some Coke he placed his glass on the table and looked at me with semi-soft storm-filled eyes."Ya know I was gonna take Sally Elle t'have dinner with Parris an' Squirrel t'night at the pizza place." He gruffly rambled before asking, "Wanna go too?"

"Sure, I'll go. Be nice to see them again."

Tolbert scratched his chin before asking, "Pick ya up 'round sev'n?"

"Yea, seven's good." I smiled, fine with the set time for my pick up.

"Sally Elle'll be 'cited t'see ya. Squirrell and Parris'll be too." He assured me, tapping his thumb on the edge of his laminated menu.

Before I could say anything back our waitress came up to our table. Thank god it wasn't my old schoolmate, Chloe. Today our waitress was a woman in her mid-40's who looked like she hated her job and life for the matter. "What'd ya'll want?" She asked in me a very raspy and cold voice as she dug her notepad out of her apron pocket.

"I'll have the chicken fingers and fries with honey mustard dipping sauce please." I politely ordered, earning me a smirk from Tolbert.

"Mhm…" The waitress nodded, quickly scribbling down my order. Lifting her gaze off of her pad she asked Tolbert, "And you?"

"The hot roast beef san'wich wit' fries." Was Tolbert's gruffly smooth toned reply.

"Mhm…" She wrote down the order before slipping the notepad back into her pocket. "It'll be out shortly." The waitress, who's nametag read _Peg-An_ , told us as she grabbed our menus before walking off.

A heavy silence fell over us, neither of us knowing what to say. We had a lot between us that made things drift into awkwardness, unintentionally of course. Silence with Tolbert was different then with Cap. With Cap it felt welcomed, comforting, and natural, but with Tolbert it felt looming, obstinate, and odd. Only a handful of times silence with us felt normal, but sadly this wasn't one of those times.

"Next Monday's Sally Elle's first day at school. Ya wanna take 'er wit' me?" Tolbert blurted out, breaking the suffocating silence in the air around us.

"Yea, I'll take her with you." I replied with a smile before grabbing my pop and taking a sip out of it.

Tolbert smiled before telling me in a velvety voice, "Thanks, I 'preciate it."

Before taking another sip from my straw I asked, "Is she excited about going to school next week?"

"Yep." Tolbert simply popped his tongue before going on to say, "She'd go now if she could. Girl's itchin' t'make friends that ain't her kin."

I nodded, feeling for the little girl. I guess in a way I related to her. I was raised with a man and had no mother figure other then Sally since her husband Randall's Uncle Perry's best friend. My bestfriends were Nancy and Roseanna since I was around the McCoys so much and making friends with outsiders proved hard. I mean I had friends, but they were never true or serious ones. Sadly, I didn't make real lifelong friends until I left Pike and went to Louisville for college. I pray that Sally Ella has it easier then I did, but I doubt it since Tolbert's being charged with murder. A murder I know he's guilty of but have to spin as extreme and traumatic self-defense.

Poor Sally Elle, the girl got the shitty end of the stick in this messy situation.

* * *

 **Jim Vance POV:**

The buzzing of the saw echoed out in the loggin' camp as I walked thru it, lookin' for my nephew Devil Anse. Since it was close to lunch time I reckon it was a good a time as any to pitch makin' up wit' Cap an' givin' Miss Nova a chance. I spotted Lias preparin' to shut down the saw, Anse walkin' way from the contraption, as I made my way up to it. The other workers were scatterin' 'round, grabbin' their lunch-pails from the main trailer or goin' to eat at one of many plastic tables set on the loggin' site.

"Anse, word wit' ya." I told my tall, stern-faced nephew, as I appeared a few paces behind him.

"What'd ya want, Jim?" He asked, turnin' 'round and takin' his pipe from the corner of his mouth.

"Ya know your boy Cap had me meet that girl he walked out for other day when we played cards over drinks at the tavern." Devil Anse narrowed his eyes at me, givin' me a death stare. Comin' up closer to him I gave him an impressed look while tellin' him, "Miss Nova Landon ain't like Cline or them bastard McCoys. She's gotta good head on her shoulders, even knows them McCoys be guiltier then sin."

"If she's so smart an' knows they done murdered why she defendin' them?" Anse asked in a snarl, soundin' like a pissed off wildcat.

"Perry Cline bamboozled her into it." I answered, my nephew just shakin' his head at me. I groaned before explainin' in great length, "Poor girl didn't even know what the case was when she hauled off and quit her life back east to go back t'Pikeville. Girl hadn't set foot there in a decade, she had no idea what was goin' on an' by time Cap told her the truth she already got hornswaggled into defended them bastards."

"But she's still defendin' them, Jim." Anse spat roughly. Narrowin' his eyes he hissed out, "What's to say she ain't playin' with Caps head so he'll drop the case or lessen their charges."

"Hell, Miss Nova ain't like that at all. Girl's devoted to your boy, Cap. Ya didn't see the way she look at him, acts 'round him like I did. She's in love with him an' he's in love with her right back. Both's just too darn stubborn t'admit it."

"You're really pushin' her approval hard, Jim. If I didn't know better I'd say you like the girl."

"Hell, I do like the girl." I admitted in a chuckle, smackin' my nephew's shoulder. Devil Anse just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me. "She ain't whiny and meek like that McCoy girl was, Anse. Miss Nova Landon's a mouthy one with a brass set of tits." One of his brows rose as a curious look appeared on his face. "She even told Cap off, threatened t'cut 'im off and he listen to her. Shut the hell up he did." With a smirk I nudged Anse with my elbow and told him, "Reminded me of you an' Levicy."

"Jim…" Anse trailed off him a warnin', his eyes turnin' into slits. Reminded me a lot of his boy Cap in a way. Hot damn them two were so much alike it wasn't funny. Ah, maybe it was just a tiny bit.

I spat on the ground 'fore remarkin', "All I'm sayin's let Cap back home an' give the girl a chance. She's good for him." Pointing my finger up to my eyes I told my nephew "Looks him in the eyes, both of 'em."

Devil Anse's eyes mellowed a bit before his hard baritone commanded, "Have Cap bring her to the tavern for drinks an' cards the night ya bring Cotton. I'll make up my mind 'bout lettin' him back home an' givin' her a chance when I her from you how she acts."

I nodded my head as I agreed in a chuckle, "Fine, Anse, I'll let Cap know Friday night it's a double date with me, him, her, and Cottonturd."

"Hey, be respectful of that boy. He might not have a whole bucket of brains, but he's still Ellison's only child." Anse barked before placing his pipe into the side of his mouth and takin' off to the onsite trailer to eat the lunch Levicy packed him. Most likely a ham sandwich, that woman was good for makin' that.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I was on my lunch break, sitting at my desk eatin' some takeout that I had gotten from a cheap burger stand near my office building, whenever my phone started to ring. I set down my burger, pickin' up my phone to see _Uncle Jim_ on the screen. Reckon he got 'round to talking with pa for me. "Hey, Uncle Jim." I greeted my favorite uncle upon answering my phone.

" _Cap, bring your girl over to the tavern Friday night to meet Cotton. Think he'd like meetin' Miss Nova Landon."_ Jim bluntly said, forgoin' any greeting and making me feel like I'd just been hit in the head by a 2x4.

"What? Jim, I don't think it's a good idea that she meets Cotton just yet."

" _Why the hell not? She met me an' everythin' turned out just fine."_

"It's different with you and Cottontop, ya know that." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose to ward off an oncoming headache.

" _Look, either ya bring her or not choice I yours. I know I'll be at the Mate Creek tavern Friday night wit' Cottonturd. Come or not, I don't give a shit what ya do."_ Was his hard-jagged reply to my reasoning.

"Jim…don't…" I groaned, the onslaught of a headache just itchin' to break through my skull. Talking to Uncle Jim could be like talking to a brick wall, useless cause it ain't budgin'.

" _I ain't doin' nothin'."_ Sure he ain't, just pushin' me to have Nova meet Cotton. _"I gotta go, my lunch's mostly up now."_

"Wait a minute, did ya talk to pa yet?" I asked before he had the chance to hang up the phone.

" _Nah, haven't had a chance. Been too busy at the sawmill."_ Damnit. I need him to talk to pa, get him softened up bout me and Nova. _"I'll talk to him soon, tho."_ Jim assured me in his deep drawlin' tone.

"Okay." I told him, letting him know that his answer was good enough for now. Jim better talk to pa soon. I hate my pa being mad at me, for no reason too. I ain't Johnse, I'm not an idoit thinkin' with the wrong head when it comes to pretty women, so he needs to trust my judgment. I ain't with a McCoy, not a real one, so he needs to calm down.

My thoughts were broken whenever my uncle's jaded drawling tone sounded over the phone with, _"Just bring her Friday night, Cap. Ya know it'd make Cotton happy to meet the pretty thin' ya keep shacked up in your bed."_

"Jim…" I sighed before giving in and adding, "We'll see 'bout Friday, ain't makin' no promises."

" _We'll see means yes, boy."_ My uncle chortled out confidently. _"Tell Nova her future Uncle Jim said hi."_ Jim told me before hanging up.

I shook my head while placing my phone back on my desk. Uncle Jim was something else, referring to Nova as his future niece. I knew he took a tiny likin' to her, but I wasn't aware how much he seemed to approve of her. Maybe I'm just reading too much into his remark, maybe he was just bein' a sarcastic asshole.

He would want me to bring Nova to meet Cotton Friday night. Friday was the date for the preliminary, I doubt she's goin' to be in the mood to get drinks after that. Hell, I was leery about her meeting Cotton since he was slow and simple minded. I was afraid of how she'd react to him since nearly everybody that met him was mean to him, made fun of him too. I didn't want to see her do that, I was scared that she wouldn't treat Cotton the way I did with kindness and understandin'. Her being nasty to Cotton would break my heart. I was heavy hearted in what I should do. I wanted her to meet my cousin, but at the same time I didn't.

Damnit, my head's all fucked up. Thanks, Uncle Jim.

Sighing I grabbed my phone, deciding to call up Nova and invite her out for cards and drinks Friday night. The phone rang a few times before she answered with an exasperated, "Hey, Cap."

"Why're you so out of breath, baby?" I asked, tryin' to make my deep voice light and playful since I figured she must've ran into her office for privacy considerin' she's been stuck up her uncle's ass listenin' to his defense ideas.

" _Ran all the way to my office from the front door. I just got back from lunch."_ She explained as I heard the sound of her heels hittin' the floor as she walked over her desk.

"Ah, how'd that go?"

" _It was good. Had some chicken fingers at a diner." I heard her say over the sound of her office chair rollin' against the floor, no doubt from her adjustin' it or movin' round to be closer to either her computer or file cabinet._

"Got some time to talk real quick?" If she didn't I'd just call or text her later. I knew her job was taxin' to say the least these days.

" _Sure, I can spare a few minutes."_ Even tho I couldn't see her I knew she was smiling, I could tell by the sunny flowing tone she used. The smile was in her words, not just on her face, when she smiled.

"Okay. I was wonderin' if Friday night you'd come to the tavern to have drinks 'gain. This time with Uncle Jim and my cousin, Cotton."

" _Friday's the day of the preliminary. Of course, I'll meet you for drinks, I'll need to get drunk after that shitshow's over."_ She told me, her voice light and airy over the sound of her computer turning on.

"Really?"

" _Yep."_ She popped out before going on to ask me, _"Are you going to want me to spend the night since I'll be drinking and it's a long drive back to Pikeville from where we'll be?"_

"Yea, I'd prefer ya to stay the night with me." I admitted as I stretched my arm out, grabbing my foam cup off my desk. "Hell, you could just come over to drop some stuff off and I can drive us to the tavern in my car." I remarked, taking a sip of my pop.

" _Sure, we'll do that."_ She agreed over the faint sound of her fingers typing on the keys of her desktop's keyboard.

"Hey, babe, I'll let ya get back to work. See ya Friday."

" _Bye, Cap."_ She simply told me, her graceful voice a bit soft, before hanging up.

Fuck, Friday night can go either very good or very bad. Hopin' it goes good, but ya never know. Cotton tends to bring a jeering cruel name callin' side out of everybody that comes across him. Nova doesn't seem like the type to laugh and poke fun at an innocent simpleminded man, but what if I'm wrong? I don't wanna be wrong.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Novella's in deep now. She's making plans to hang out with both the Hatfields & the McCoys. **


	22. Cheese Pizza & No Boyfriend

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Cheese Pizza & No Boyfriend**

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

As soon as I got home, well to my Uncle Perry and Roseanna's house, I went upstairs and got changed into somethin' a bit more suitable for dinner at a pizza parlor with a group of old friends. I had gotten home before Perry, since he had gone to see Randall McCoy per the man's request. Moses was off at the local arcade, trying to either beat Billy McCoy in pinball or pick up girls. Which one I wasn't sure, but as I understood from my own brother's mouth that's the only two things he ever did at the arcade.

Having some time to kill before Tolbert would pick me up I decided to go into the kitchen and spend some time with Roseanna. "Do you need any help?" I asked as I sat down at the table Roseanna was at.

"No, I can peel these myself." Roseanna told me with a smile a she peeled carrots for dinner, her hand workin' quickly. "Tolbert told me he's takin' ya with him and Sally Elle to have pizza with Squirrel and Parris." Yea, he would tell her that. Tossing the cleaned carrot into a bowl on the table she told me, "I think it's good you're doin' stuff with them." Grabbing another carrot, she sighed, "Tolbert and Sally Elle need somebody to love them. My brother's all alone and my niece needs a mother."

Oh whoa whoa whoa wait a minute-wait a hot damn minute this one-sided conversation has escalated quickly. With my thinly shaped brow raised I asked, "What the fuck? Roseanna, are you for real?"

"Yes, Novella, I'm bein' real 'bout this." Roseanna told me, her hand moving quickly as she cleaned the orange root vegetable. "Tolbert's always loved you an' you've always loved him so time's right that you patch things up with him." Tossing the carrot into the bowl, that had a few in it, she told me in a honied tone, "He's got a daughter he needs help with, she's such a sweet girl that loves bein' with you."

I shook my head in disbelief as my voice rose accusingly, "Roseanna, I can't believe you're telling me this. I expect it from everybody else, but not you."

Roseanna's usual sweet demeanor faded in a flash as she set her steel peeler on the table and looked at me with fixed, but pity filled eyes. "I'm tellin' this to you cause I see how you're keepin' Tolbert at arms distance and it' wrong of you t'do that. What happen with ya'll happened 10-years ago and it's all water under the bridge. Make up before it's too late and you miss out on all the time you could've had with him."

"Roseanna, it's not that simple." I sighed, placing my hand on my head while leaning my elbow on the table. "Tolbert dumped me without a reason. Pickin' up where we left off's not easy, besides it's not ethical cause I'm on his legal defense team." I explained, my flowing voice full of heaviness as I my eyes looked between Roseanna and the bowl in front of her.

The meek, but lovely blonde gave me a faint smile. "Just give him a chance before you close yourself off to him. You still love each other, it's worth a try."

"A part of me will always love your brother, but I'm not sure how deeply I'm able to love him. I'm afraid Tolbert has more love for me then I do for him." I confessed, picking my pale pink manicure while Roseanna picked her peeler up and grabbed a carrot from the bag on the table.

Roseanna shook her head and went back to peeling her carrots. "That's not true, you just haven't spent enough time with him yet."

"Roseanna, why're you pushing this so hard for?" I prodded, my brows furrowed.

"I just want you to be happy with your first love. I never got that with mine." She admitted, her voice sounding more pained and light at the same time, as she looked at me with sad doe-eyes.

"Not everyone's meant to be with the man they lose their virginity too. This isn't the 1800s anymore, that romantic notion's a bit outdated."

"I know that, Novella, but unlike me you don't have to force yourself to move on and find somebody else. You can be with the man that you loved since you was a girl."

Before I could think my mouth opened and out came tumbling, "Honey, I was on my way to moving on whenever Uncle Perry called with the shitstorm news about your brothers."

Roseanna's eyes widened and her face looked shocked. "With who? You never told me you were seeing anybody.

"With a guy back in Baltimore and I didn't tell you cause we broke up before we got too serious." I informed my sweet friend in a quick, but flowing tone.

"Oh lord, no wonder you're cautious 'bout my brother." Roseanna sighed, relation dawning on her. I hope she didn't figure out who the man was in Baltimore, but I had a feeling she knew. I mean after all she fell hard for a Hatfield herself.

Before I could say anything, Sarah Elizabeth walked into the kitchen asking for a glass of juice. Thankfully that gave me an out, I was able to retreat from the kitchen and get away from the heavy conversation with Roseanna.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room watching tv and waiting for Tolbert to come get me. I was alone in the room, but not in the house. Roseanna was still in the kitchen cooking while Uncle Perry had gone to his study after arriving home. Sarah Elizabeth was up in her room, playing. My brother was still out at the arcade, would be there all night I reckon.

Jeopardy was just coming on whenever a heard a knock at the door. Rising from the couch I loudly announced, "Tolbert's here. I'm leaving now."

"Have a nice time, dear." Uncle Perry's slick voice called back to me from his office down the hall.

"Tell everyone we said hi." Roseanna instructed before calling out to my uncle and her daughter, "Dinner's ready!"

As I walked to the front door Sarah Elizabeth bounded down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. I could hear my uncle's shoes hitting the hardwood floor as he emerged from his office down the hall, making his way to the kitchen. Another knock sounded on the door, right before I opened it.

"Hi, Ella!" Sally Elle beamed, rushing forward quickly to give me a hug.

"Hi, Sally Elle, how're you?" I smiled, bending down and patting the girl's back as she was hugging me.

"Good." The little girl with curly red hair told me, breaking off our hug. "Poppy say yer eatin' pizza wit' us an' our cuz'ns."

"Yea, I am." I confirmed, patting her on the back.

"Let's go. Don't wanna be late." Tolbert said before turning an d heading down the driveway to his old pickup.

Sally Elle's little hand grabbed mine. Tugging me down the driveway she told me, "I really like pizza. Poppy nev'r brings nobody t'pizza wit' us and our cuz'ns."

"Oh, really?" I asked, keeping a smile on my face for the little girl who was yanking my arm off in a hurry to get to the truck.

The little girl nodded as we got closer to the truck, where Tolbert was waiting for us by his open car door. "Yea, but poppy says yer friends with our cuz'ns an' that why ya can come."

"Poppy's right, Parris and Squirrel are my friends since we grew up together." Those two taught me how to hunt, fish, and clean game to my uncle's dismay. I met them a few weeks after moving to Pike County as a kid, Tolbert introduced my to them one day and our friendships grew.

"Ya grew up wit' my poppy too?" Sally Elle asked me as we reached the truck and Tolbert.

"She did. Was even my girlfriend for a while." Tolbert answered before I could while scooping his daughter up in his arms and taking her to get settled in the back seat.

"Why ain't she yer girlfriend now, poppy?" I heard the little girl ask innocently as I got into the passenger's side of the truck.

"Cause I had t'stay here an' she went off t'college an' learned the law." Tolbert simply told his daughter before ruffling her wild ginger hair and taking his seat up front behind the wheel.

"Ella, ya should b'my poppy's girlfriend 'gain. We like ya an' yer nice." Sally Elle blurted out while Tolbert back the truck up and took off down the street.

Looking at the little girl with unruly ginger curls and a freckled smiled I softly told her, "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I can't be your poppy's girlfriend."

"Why not? Y'gotta boyfriend?" She asked innocently, her head cocked to the side.

No kid, I got a Cap Hatfield and that's worse then a boyfriend. Yea, since I can't actually say that I jut opted with a smile and a simple, "No, but right now my job's to keep your poppy out of corner time so I can't be his girlfriend. Rules say it' not allowed."

"Oh…okay." Sally Elle sighed before looking out of the window, watching the houses we drove by.

"My lil girl's right, darlin'. You should be my girlfriend 'gain." Tolbert told me low enough so only we could hear as he looked at me with a slight smile.

"And I said no, Tolbert. It's too messy with me being your lawyer." Plus, I'm sleeping with Cap and that would made things even messier. I can't have a platonic boyfriend and an intimate unlabeled guy at the same time, it would be disastrous. They'd try to kill each other, well actually Tolbert would try to kill Cap cause he's the one getting banged instead of him…So friends only with Tolbert til this trial gets sorted out and I figure out in the long run what's going on with Cap. Don't matter that I still care for Tolbert and like his daughter, I can't be with him right now.

Tolbert just nodded his head solemnly before roughly turning on the radio. Great, now he's going to drive pissed off to the pizza parlor. Jut my luck.

* * *

Nothing had changed about the small pizza parlor. It still had the same generic décor of red plastic topped tables and red vinyl seated chairs and booths. The walls were still white with thin stripes of red and green paint border the top while the floor was red and white checkered tile. Even the pickup/order counter hadn't changed, still white with a phone and register on it.

You know what else hadn't changed in a decade, Parris and Squirrel. Those two were still as grungy looking as ever in their dirty hunters' cameo. Squirrel's hair was still messy with bangs that were a mix of a combover and a side-sweep while Parris' hair was still cut short. Damn, it was like these two brothers had Dorian Gray syndrome, they still looked like they did whenever I left.

Sally Elle ran over the large table in the middle of the room that Squirrel and Parris were at. "Hi Parris, hi Squirrel. Did ya order?" She asked with a wide curious smile as she climbed up on the chair next to Parris.

"Yep, we did. Should be ready any m'nute now."

"Yay!" Sally Ella clapped, her face breaking out in a toothy grin. It was cute to see how excited she was to be having pizza with her family.

Tolbert just nodded his greeting to his cousins before taking a seat next to his daughter. I was left with the seat between Tolbert and Squirrel at the round table. Some empty glasses were at the table along with a pitcher of pop. As Parris grabbed a glass and the pitcher, pouring a drink for Sally Elle, he looked at me and said, "Tolbert said he was bringin' ya, but had t'see it for myself t'believe it."

As Parris gave Sally Elle her drink Squirrel looked at me and smiled, "Good t'have ya back in town, Novella."

"Thanks." I simply replied as I watched Parris pass the pitcher to Tolbert.

"Y'know Tolbert's real proud of ya becomin' a lawyer." Parris told me as Tolbert grabbed our glasses and filled them up.

"It's true, he's real proud that ya became somethin' an' used yer book-smarts." Squirrel told me, adding to his brother's remark, as Tolbert placed the pitcher back on the table before sliding me over my glass.

"Oh, well, considering I'm his lawyer he should be proud." I grabbed my drink and took a sip before asking the brothers, "So, do you guys work? Have girlfriends or families yet?"

"Course we work." Parris snickered, rolling his eyes at me.

"I just got promoted to cashier at Food City and Parris is still at the Gas 'N' Go." Squirrel told me right as a waitress carrying a large pizza emerged form the double doors of the kitchen. Most likely the pizza was ours. Hell, Squirrel's been working at the grocery store since he dropped out of school roughly 15 years ago. He's 30-years-old, he should've been promoted from bag boy to cashier years ago. Parris is still at the gas station, no surprise there. Like his little brother he's had his job since he dropped out too.

Nothing much changes in Pike.

As I watched the waitress make her way over to us Parris answered the other part of my question by saying, "I'm seein' a girl named Jenny, but Sammy's single."

Sammy was Squirrel's real name, but everyone called him Squirrel or sometimes Squirrel Hunting Sam because he had hobby for hunting the varmints. Actually I thought it was an obsession, especially since he used the furs to make jackets and vests with. They're always complete with squirrel tails hanging on the bottom hem too. Talk about home-made vests, Squirrel was wearing one. Of course, he was.

"Here's your pizza." Our waitress placed the pizza down on the table. She flashed us a pearly smile while as she placed thin paper plates in front of us, "Enjoy and let me know if ya'll need anythin'." She told us before leaving us and checking on some people sitting in a corner booth.

I looked at the pizza and my stomach dropped. Of course, the pizza was cheese. I wasn't a big fan of cheese, but I'd eat it if I had too. I preferred pepperoni. The McCoys knew this, I grew up with them, but maybe they forgot.

"Ya an' Tolbert hookin' up?" Parris asked as he placed a slice of pizza on a plate for Sally Elle while also grabbing a slice for himself.

"No." I quickly deadpanned as I grabbed myself a slice of pizza.

Squirrels' jaw dropped and his eyes turned into the size of half-dollars as he looked at me. "No? Really? Sure ya ain't joshing us?"

"I'm serious, we're just friends." I remarked as Squirrel and Tolbert finished grabbing their slices.

"Ella won't date til after the trial. Says it goes 'gainst lawyer code or some shit." Tolbert rolled his eyes before taking a large bite out of his cheese pizza.

Sally Elle paused in the eating of her cut pizza piece to point at Tolbert and tell him, "Poppy, y'say bad word." I get the feeling she's always telling him that.

"I know, sugar." Tolbert nodded before pointing to his daughter's plate and saying, "Just eat yer pizza."

"Really, ya'll can't do nothin' cause of yer job?" Squirrel sounded stunned as he asked his question with a puzzled face.

"It's an ethical matter. I'm on his defense team, it'd be scandalous." Not as scandalous as it coming out that I'm getting close to Cap Hatfield, sleeping over at his house and hanging out with him and Jim Vance would be. Oh dear, I' really messed up in a sticky situation. Stupid twisted-up feelings.

"Then make sure him an' his brothers get found not guilty so ya'll can hook up." Parris told me with a serious look as I nibbled and picked at my pizza.

I took a bite of my pizza, washing it down with my Coke, before saying, "It's not that easy, but I'll try to get them cleared."

"With you an' Perry Cline ya'll can get 'em cleared." Squirrel told me confidently as he chewed on his pizza.

"Don't ya'll worry yer britches off. My darlin's gonna do her job an' when it's done we'll get t'getha." Tolbert said with his chest puffed out like a proud peacock.

"You're too confident, Tolbert." I warned as he grabbed his glass, taking a swig from it.

Parris chuckled before pointing between me and Tolbert while making the remark of, "Ya'll 're sweethearts, ev'body knows ya gonna get back wit' 'gether."

"Yea, only a matt-o-time 'fore ya get back what ya had." Squireel said confidently as he polished off his slice. Damn, that man could scarf down pizza. "Ya'll love each other too much not t'get back t'gether."

I needed to get the conversation off of me and Tolbert. I took a small bite out of my pizza before diverging the subject with, "How about we talk about something else? Like do you guys still buy Tolbert's shine?"

"Yes." All three men answered at the same time before busting out laughing. I already knew the answer would be yes, but talking about booze was better then the previous topic that I was tired of.

Shit, I'm so tired of having to beat everyone back with a stick when it comes to the topic of me and Tolbert. I get that they mean well or feel very firm in their theory, but I'm getting tired of it. I feel like Tolbert's being pushed in my face. I know he's still in love with me, but I'm not sure how I feel about him. I loved him and a part of me always will, but I don't know if I can currently love him right now with no resentments, fears, and strings. The way he broke my heart, leaving me without a reason, is deep in the back of my mind. Besides, happening to have undefined feelings, that go a bit beyond caring, for Cap isn't helping out either.

Hell, I'm so confused and everything's a mess. Hopefully I can figure it all out before things get worse.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, the McCoys are really pushing Tolbert on Novella. Even Tolbert's daughter Sally Elle wants Novella to date her daddy. Problem is Novella doesn't want to betray and two-time Cap cause she promised him she wouldn't. But she has mixed up feelings, she likes both guys. Uh-oh, triangle drama…**

 **Next up will be the preliminary trial and Novella meeting Cotton with Cap and Jim Vance.**


	23. All Hell Broke Loose!

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Back to back updates, woot woot! I know I said that Novella meeting Cotton would be in this chapter, but it's not. Sorry, but all the court drama goodies wanted to be written and I couldn't fit it in. Novella meeting Cotton at the Mate Creek tavern will happen next chapter, I promise.**

* * *

 **All Hell Broke Loose!**

 **Novella POV:**

I had just parked my car and was getting ready to get out of it whenever Cap pulled his sporty Audi right next to me. Looks like he's on time for this court hearing, unlike the bond one. We both got out of our cars at the same time, but before I could walk too far he snagged me. "Nova, we're still on for tonight?" Cap asked me, his face a hard mask giving away nothing on how he was feeling.

"Yea, we're still on." I confirmed with a smile and a simple nod.

"Good." Cap told me as he dug something out of his pocket. "Here's a spare key to my house." He told me, holding the key out to me. I took it with a raised brow as Cap explained, "I'm not sure when I'll be home. You might get there before me so I figured you'd need the key."

"Thanks Cap." I smiled before grabbing my keyring out of my purse.

I popped the key onto my keyring before placing it back into my purse as Cap told me in hi deep rolling wave of a voice, "You can change into something more casual for tonight. I won't be wearing a suit tonight, that's for sure."

"Okay, I'll bring some things over to your house and change there."

"We better get inside, babe." Cap gestured to the courthouse with a slight nod of his head.

"I know." I simply told him before walking off, leaving his standing by the trunk of his car.

It only took a few seconds for me to hear his loafers echoing on the pavement behind me as I walked across the lot to the courthouse steps. As I walked up the steps Cap was silently by my side. I caught our reflection in the pane-glass door. His rugged face was ice cold and void of all emotions, his eye a hard iceberg with a milky twin that seemed just a cold or colder. Cap was in hot-shot ADA mode now and wouldn't get out of it until court was over. My own reflection revealed that I was going through the motions but had hollow eyes and an uneasy looking demeanor. A slight look of dread could be seen on my face. I was defending guilty men and I knew it, but I had no choice in the matter considering I felt obligated to do it, and that echoed on my outward appearance.

Upon reaching the courthouse door Cap held it open and let me walk in before entering the building. Silently we walked side by side to the designated courtroom. It was so silent you could've heard a pin drop.

When we entered the room, I noticed that it was packed. Both the ground floor and the balcony had people crowded in the seats, some even leaning against the balcony bannister, to see the beginning of fate get started on the McCoy boys. I spotted Selkirk McCoy, cousin to my defendants, sitting on the Hatfields' side of the room. He wasn't alone though, he had a honey-blonde haired woman with him and she was holding a swaddled baby in her arms. I didn't know that Selkirk was married and had a baby. Oh no, since he's on the Hatfield side of the aisle his wife must be a Hatfield in some way, shape, or form.

"I see you arrived with ADA Hatfield." Uncle Perry told me as I walked behind him, making my way to the open seat between my brother and Tolbert at the long table.

Moses turned his head, his large messy man-bun bouncing a bit, and looked at my uncle while coming to my quick rescue with, "Uncle Perry, he prolly pulled up same time as her. Don't mean nothin'."

My uncle nodded before a tight look crossed his face and he let out a slick toned, "Of course, I was just pointing out what I saw. It just didn't look good that you walked in with him, dear."

"Ya done wit' him, ain't ya?" Tolbert growled into my ear, his head bent down so that nobody could hear him, but me.

I looked at Tolbert with a tight smile while telling him, "You're jealous, Tolbert. Don't be, green with envy's not a good color on you."

While sitting and waiting on Judge Wall to arrive I felt eyes boring the side of my head. I subtly turned in my seat to see who had their eyes trained on me like a laser beam only to lock eyes with none other than Devil Anse Hatfield himself. His face was cold and chiseled, his eyes filled with a chilling menacing look that would freeze hell over with one glance. I straightened my back and stared the devil down, tilting my chin up and showing no fear even though the man's look was frightening. This man was not one to be trifled with and that's an attribute he passed on to his son.

Cap was in every sense of the word his father in rugged looks and cold attitude. Only difference was that Devil Anse had short dark bronze hair with silver streaking his temples and a full burly facial beard while Cap had shaggy blonde hair and facial scruff that accompanied his mustache and soul patch. I bet he gets his height and lean-muscled from his daddy too.

I could see out of the corner of my eye Cap notice me and Devil Anse having a stare down. Cap shot his father a look, one that was mixed with defiance and discomfort, before facing the empty judge's bench. Devil Anse shook his head and broke the stare down once Jim Vance, who was sitting behind him, said something and clapped him on the shoulder. Before I turned back in my seat Jim Vance smirked at me. Clearly, he found the staring contest amusing.

"You looked the devil in the eye and didn't flinch. How'd ya do that?" My brother asked me in a mumbled breath.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just did." I answered him under my breath.

"Fuckin' Hatfields hate us. Lookin' at us like they wanna kill us." Tolbert grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh, they do wanna kill you. And your brothers too, that's why we're here." Moses told Tolbert in one of those overly smartass sounding tones.

"No one's going to die. We'll get the boys off on self-defense like I did with Parris and Sam years ago. They'll never see an indictment." Uncle Perry confidently told everyone at our table. I'm glad he thought that we had a chance, cause I knew we didn't.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Wall Hatfield." The bailiff announced as Wall walked out of the door behind his desk.

Judge Wall sat down and banged his gavel, in turn causing the rest of us to sit. "Everyone, we're here today to see if there's solid ground for an indictment on Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy for the murder of Ellison Hatfield. This is not a jury trial, so do try and make your remarks quick for the case to be best received."

And then all hell broke loose, the preliminary trial had begun.

* * *

After Cap's opening remark and brief paraphrasing of the medical examiners report of Ellison Hatfield I knew the chance of getting the McCoy boys off now with even going to trial was quickly flying out the window. By the grim look on my brother's face Moses knew it too. My Uncle Perry's confident was wavering, but distress did not cross his sly foxlike face yet.

"I call one of the suspects, Tolbert McCoy, to the stand to strengthen my case." Cap announced in a hard-rolling callous tone as he stood up from his seat and walked over to the witness seat.

"Allowed. Tolbert McCoy, get up on the stand." Wall Hatfield said, causing Tolbert to silently do as he was told.

After being sworn in Tolbert was face to face with Cap, a man he hated. Cap looked Tolbert up and down with his mismatched eyes that were so tough and emotionless before saying, "For the record state your name."

"Tolbert McCoy." The ginger gruffly spat, his face pursed like he had just eaten a sour lemon warheads candy.

"On the day of Ellison Hatfield's murder-"Cap began to ask until he was abruptly cut off by Tolbert's velvety gruff timbre of, "Death, he weren't murdered."

Cap smacked his hands on the railing of the witness stand while looking at Tolbert with deadly mismatched eyes. His voice was heavy and menacing as he seethed, "Listen here, McCoy, I'm the one asking the damn questions here so you're gonna shut up and listen til I'm done talking. Can you do that or do you need your head bashed into the stand to knock some sense into you, ya stupid little shit?" I had never seen Cap like this before, so menacing, detached, and cold. It was frightening, but at the same time it turned me on in a way. Why or how I'm not sure.

Tolbert just gulped uncomfortably and nodded, his face as white as a sheet. He also looked like a scolded puppy. His eyes met mine and he looked afraid. Cap had noticed and chuckled. "Nova can't help you, killer." Oh my god, Cap was trying to rile up Tolbert. Make Tolbert flip and turn violent, to show that he's violent. Cap's voice sounded deep and cold as he said, "Now, back to what I was saying, on the day of Ellison Hatfield's murder you sucker punched him in the back of the head when he was turned around and leading another man you sucker punched a few moments beforehand away. Isn't that right?"

"Yea, so don't mean I killed him." Tolbert dumbly answered, making himself sound guilty. Even though I'm pretty sure he was, but…

"Means you started a fight with a man you and your brothers stabbed 26 times before shooting in the gut. A man that was trying to prevent his older brother from getting into a fight with you, since ya sought them out with the intention to fight." Cap angrily spat in a cold-laced wave of a voice. His tone sent a shiver up my spine, that's how void of warmth his words were as he spoke.

"I didn't seek 'em out. I wanted my greenback that was owed t'me from last year. Thievin' prick Hatfield." Tolbert told Cap in a velvety gruff timbre, just digging his guilty hole deeper and deeper.

Cap nodded and quirked up a brow before saying, "So, you admit that you went after Ellison and swung first, therefor he had to retaliate to protect himself since it was you and your two brothers against him."

"Yea but-" Tolbert tried to answer before Cap cut him off with, "But when you McCoy boys were losing the fight you decided to pull out knives and steal a gun, making sure you'd win the fight. Didn't matter if he died, right? He was just a Hatfield."

Oh shit, he jut got Tolbert and snapped him like a chicken neck with that. The murder indictment's solid now. Moses did a face palm while muttering, "Stupid fuckin' jackass. All he had to do was plead the fifth, but no…"

"Do something, Novella, he's burying Tolbert." Uncle Perry commanded in a slithering hiss, his eyes dark slits much like a snake's.

"There's nothing to do, Uncle Perry. I can't untie the knot that Tolbert just got himself into. Cap's too cunning and calculated for me to discredit." I hissed at my uncle, as I shot him a dirty look.

"I object!" Uncle Perry shouted before standing up and continuing with, "Prosecution is harassing my client."

"Sit down right now, Uncle Perry!" I ordered, surprising not just myself, but everyone in the courtroom. Judge Wall leaned back in his chair, an amused smirk on his face. Tolbert's face fell while Cap's face stayed stone-like, but his lone icy-blue eye portrayed his gratitude to me. Looking at my uncle, who was still standing and giving me a shell-shocked look, I reasoned, "He's not harassing him, he's treating him as hostile. It's allowed in a preliminary as well as hearsay to prove a pointed reason for arraignment evidence."

Leaning forward Judge Wall nodded and pointed to my uncle while saying, "You heard Miss Landon, Mr. Cline, so sit your ass down in my courtroom and let the ADA finish his review of the suspect."

"Tolbert, one more question before I dismiss you." Cap said, his voice like the deadly calm before the storm. Tolbert just nodded his head, prompting Cap to walked up to the railbar on the witness stand. Leaning on it he asked in a deep waving tone, "You're a father so you know how it is to have a child dependent on you. Did you even think about Ellison Hatfield's son, Ellison Mounts, who was solely dependent on him for everything or did that never cross your mind when you were stabbing him over and over again with the parrying knife ya swiped from your boot?"

"I was thinkin' bout my survival, not that mush-head, when I stuck that filthy Hatfield that tossed me 'round like I was nothin'." Tolbert confessed in an anger-laced spat, causing the courtroom to fill up with 'Ohs', 'Ooos', and, 'Oh my gods'.

Me and Moses looked at each other, both of us thinking 'Oh shit we're fucked!'.

"I'm done with you Tolbert." Cap smirked coolly. "Go and take a seat next to Miss Nova, but don't be too surprised when she scoots her chair away from your murderous ass. You're just the poor sum-bitch she got bamboozled into representin', she thinks you're guilty too." Cap taunted Tolbert, his voice deep and low with intent deadlier then a cobra strike.

Tolbert's jaw trembled and the veins in his neck popped while his face turned beat red with hot raging anger. Before anyone could blink he lunged towards Cap while screaming, "Y'fuckin' filthy fog-eye Hatfield! Ya stay 'way from her or I'll kill ya! I'm fuckin' kill ya if ya touch a hair on her head!"

Cap, who was quick on his feet, stepped back which caused Tolbert to fall flat on his face on the floor. The entire courtroom was silent as Judge Wall pointed to Tolbert with his gavel while ordering, "Bailiff, remove this McCoy and stick him in comptempt."

"No, don't arrest me! I didn't do nothin'!" Tolbert shouted in protest at the bailiff cuffed him and carted him off.

Oh shit, this hearing has just turned into an episode of Jerry Springer. "So, reckon you doin' the nasty with you know who was actually a bad idea. Seems that pussy don't cloud his mind or make him soft, it actually makes him mean and cleaver."

"Shut up, Mo." I mumbled under my breath, shooting dangers at my little brother.

"Now I think I saw and heard all I needed form the prosecution. Defense, do you have anything to say or are you forgoing and want my verdict straight away?" Judge Wall Hatfield addressed us, looking quite amused and ticked off at the same time.

Before my uncle could say or do anything to make himself a laughing stock I stood up and told the judge, "I forego any and all rebuttals. After the incident that just occurred I think all of us agree that your mind's made up on the indictment. We'd like to hear whether or not this case is going forward instead of dawdling and wasting time with speeches that clearly won't move the outcome since this is being decided by you, your honor, and not a jury."

"You're a smart little lady, Miss Landon." The judge complimented, even giving me a slight gin, before going on to say, "Very well, my decision is that Tolbert, Pharmer, and Bud McCoy are being officially charged with the murder of Ellison Hatfield due to the State having successfully shown reason and cause for the heinous crime. The next court session will be for jury selection at a later date that I will announce at another time." Before banging his gavel, he said, "Court dismissed, now everyone get the hell outta my courtroom."

Oh God what have I done? I just got Tolbert along with Pharmer and Bud indicted, I also helped Cap in a way too. Uh-oh spaghetti-o's.

* * *

I was walking down the hall, my bone colored heels clicking away against the floor, whenever all of the sudden my upper arm was grabbed from behind and I was turned around so fast that I nearly lost my balance and almost twisted my ankle. When I lifted my head up, I saw that a fuming mad Randall was right up in my personal space, his hand gripping my upper arm with a bruising force. He looked at me with revulsion in his cobalt eyes as he snarled in a mix between a seethe and a shout, "Ya let my boys get charged wit' murder! Didn't even try t'stop it, ya lil bitch!"

"There was nothing I could do after the way Tolbert reacted on the stand." I honestly told him before going on to say, "Now let my arm go, Randall."

Instead of letting my go he held on tighter and yelled, "There was too somethin' ya could'a done, but ya just didn't wanna do it! Why won't ya do yer job an' free my sons?!"

"I am doing my job, but the prosecution just had more ammo." I tried to reason with him, to no avail. "Now, please let my arm go." I requested, looking at him with a blank face even though my heart was hammering in my chest with fear. Fear that Randall would strike me since he was that mad.

"Yer s'pose t'love my son an' 'ere ya are lettin' him get locked up an' trialed like a murder! He ain't a murder, none of 'em are!" Randall rambled on, shouting like a lunatic, as he held my arm so tight I felt like it was losing circulation.

"Randall, let me go. Now, you're hurting me." I ordered, trying to pull my arm out of his iron-clad hold.

Before Randall could continue on with his madman tirade the heavy sound of boots stopped right behind me followed by a deep drawling, "I do believe Miss Nova told ya to get your damn hands off her, McCoy." Oh shit, now Jim Vance is coming to my rescue. Oh hell… "Now, I don't believe in accostin' women, so leave her be 'fore I make sure ya end up like your little brother Harmon."

"Jim Vance." Randall spat in disgust as he looked the big man up and down, uneasiness shining in his cobalt blues. "I'll go, but only cause I don't wanna be 'round the man that murdered my brother an' got 'way wit' it." Randall sneered bitterly, letting my arm go, before storming off.

"Miss Nova, are ya a'ight?" Jim asked me, placing one of his large hands on my shoulder.

"Yes, Jim, I'll be fine." I assured him, patting his hand in a grateful gesture. "Um, why'd you step in just now?" I asked curiously as he removed his hand from my shoulder, placing it down by his side.

"Caue if our boy Cap would've seen him layin' hands on ya old man McCoy would be beaten to death. Cap don't play that way, he'll protect what's his." The burly mountain man bluntly told me with a brutally honest look on his tobacco stain-bearded face. "Also, ya did a fine job in there today standin' up to yer striped ass snake of an uncle 'bout Cap's way of lawyerin'."

"Thanks, but it didn't really do anything. I just reminded my uncle on what I learned in law school on the topic of preliminary trials." I remarked, not thinking much about what I did.

"You're a humble one, that's good." Jim chuckled, a twist of a smirk curling up to reveal his yellow-stained teeth. "Anyways ya know you're gonna have a'tell Cap bout Randall cause that there arm of yours is startin' t'bruise up already." He dipped his head towards my arm.

Of course, I would wear a cap-sleeved coral blouse today without a blazer. "I know, I'll tell him."

"Good. I'll see ya later with Cap at the tavern. I'll bring Cotton so ya can meet him." Jim told me in his crochety voice as he hitched his thumb in his belt loop.

"Okay." I told Jim right before we walked off, going our separate ways.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

I was waitin' on my Frank, who was in the men's room, when I heard a commotion from down the hall. I tiptoed down the way I heard the yellin' comin' from to see what was goin' on. I can't say that I was shocked to see Uncle Randall screamin' at Novella, since he screwed up her job defendin' my cousins today. He had a firm grip on her arm so that she couldn't run off, so she had to stay and listen to his angry ramblin's. A lot of what he was screamin' made sense, or at least to me it did. I too felt that Novella should've done more to help out my cousins, especially Tolbert since she's in love with the man.

Out of nowhere Jim Vance, the demon Hatfield that murdered my pap when I was little, showed up. I couldn't believe my black eyes, that demon was comin' to Novella's aid. He made my uncle go away an' leave her alone. What shocked me more was when he placed a hand on her shoulder in a gesture that looked like he was makin' sure she was okay. Novella even talked t'Jim Vance for a couple minutes before they walked off. I made sure to hide in the alcove whenever she was passin' by, I didn't want her to know I was spyin' on her.

Once she passed I sprinted to the restrooms. I had made it just in time cause my Frank had just walked out of the men's door. "Ya won't believe what I just saw." I told my husband as he walked up to me.

"What'd ya see, ma'am?" Frank asked me, loopin' his arm through mine, as we started to walk away from the restrooms.

"Uncle Randall yellin' at Novella only for that demon murder Jim Vance to come to her aid. She even talked to him for a bit too, seemed friendly."

"No, that can't be. She's Tolbert's girl, she loves him and's workin' to get him and his brother's freed."

"Is she, Frank? Is she?" I asked rhetorically before going on to say, "You saw how she was in court today. She let Tolbert drown, even backed up that scrawny one-eyed gorilla."

My husband looked at me with wide eyes, his eyebrows risin' up his forehead near his hairline. "D'you think she's settin' your cousins up? That she's secretly workin' with Hatfields?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. We're gonna find out." I told my husband before pursin' my lips and spattin', "I want her watched an' good, Frank. Ya hear me."

"Yes, ma'am, I hear ya." Frank nodded his head in unison wit' his walkin' stick hittin' the ground as we made our way out of the courthouse. "I'll talk to Ransom an' some o'the guys I know from both my days as a Pinkerton an' in the James Gang t'see what can be done on havin' her tailed, Nancy."

"Good." I smiled wickedly, knowin' that whatever Novella Landon was hidin' would be found out. Nobody messes with the McCoys or betrays us, at least not without consequences.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope I did the court scene justice. The next time they're in court for the jury selection Novella will take the reigns of lawyer from Perry. So, what do you guys think about Cap taunting Tolbert (especially about Novella) to get him to lose control and snap proving he's got killer instincts and rage and needs charged with Ellison's murder? Also, what do you all think about Novella not even trying to undo the damage Tolbert did, deciding to just roll over and let Wall give his verdict without trying to plead the McCoy boys' case? Devil Anse Hatfield has seen Novella, even had a stare down with her, but will he accept Cap's choice of being with her or continue to be against it? And Randall McCoy has just gone cray-cray huh? Nancy and Bad Frank are suspicious of Novella cause Nancy saw her talking with Jim Vance, oh shit! Drama drama drama!**


	24. Stop Overreacting, Everything's Fine

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Yea that last chapter was intense. And Nancy's up to no good so be worried when it comes to her…**

* * *

 **Stop Overreacting, Everything's Fine**

 **Novella POV:**

I was still a bit shaken up whenever I made it to my car. I still couldn't believe that Randall had grabbed me and yelled at me, refusing to leave me alone until Jim Vance showed up. I was grateful to the large man that looked like he stepped out of time from an episode of Deadwood for helping me, if it wasn't for him I'd still be getting manhandled by Randall.

It made me question if Randall ever laid hands on Sally, I knew he believed in belting his kids but…Also it made be wonder if Tolbert laid hands on his ex-wife. Once when I was 16, when me and Tolbert first started dating, he got shitfaced at the bar down the road from my uncle's firm and when I went in to drag him out I said something that pissed him off and he smacked me across the face without thinking. We broke up for a few days, I talked to my Uncle Perry and he said he's supported whatever choice I made, but after a very long apology and swear he'd never do it again we got back together. Tolbert never did smack me again.

I shook my head, clearing it, as I opened my car door and got inside. Cap's sporty black car was still parked next to my classic pink and black one, most likely he was in the judge's chamber's talking to his Uncle Wall. I mean I didn't see him walk out with everybody else, so… Right as I cranked my engine my phone rang. I grabbed it from my purse, that was on the seat next to me, and looked at it. _Uncle Perry_ flashed on the screen. Great, bet his best friend Randall got to him and told him about Jim Vance already.

I took a deep breath before answering me phone with a, "Hey, Uncle Perry, what's up?"

In an instant my uncle's slick voice filled up my car with, _"Tolbert's being held in jail overnight. Ole Rand'l's very upset with you, given how you handled the case and how Jim Vance meddled between you two's conversation."_

Without much thought I replied, "Jim Vance didn't meddle, he stopped Randall from manhandling me and yelling at me like an irrational fool."

" _Novella, he would never do that. He's a good man, even when emotionally distraught. Don't try to make that vile Vance man seem better then he is."_ Is my uncle serious right now? He's really not believing me?

"Mhm…" I muttered before asking, "So, are you on your way back to the office?"

" _Yes, but after the way you choked up in court I think you need to take the rest of the day off. Clearly you weren't as ready as you thought you were to have a showdown with ADA Hatfield and it cost us a walk on grounds of no charges call."_ Uncle Perry told me, disappointment in his slick voice.

"Okay. I'm going to spend the weekend with my friend, the one that's going through a hard time."

" _Novella, dear, do you have to? You'll be gone next Friday thru Sunday for that wedding in Florida. You should be spending more time with the family and with the McCoys."_ My uncle lectured me like I was a child instead of an adult.

"I know, but I just need to get away from everything for a bit. Today's just too stressful." I honestly told him, hoping that he'd understand.

" _Stressful for you, what about Tolbert and his brothers? Don't you think they're stressed?"_ Uncle Perry rhetorically asked me before going on to say accusingly, _"Damnit, Novella, dear Tolbert needs you and you're running away because you feel like you let him down and disappointed him."_

"I'm not running away and Tolbert doesn't need me. He's fine, he needs to spend time with his daughter." I told my uncle, my flowing voice loud and high pitched. "I told you, Uncle Perry, I need some me time away from Pike to think and unwind."

" _Fine, you decompress for the weekend at your friend's if that's what you want. Bye, Novella, and be ready to work come Monday."_ He spat before the line went dead.

Dear lord, everything's a mess. I had just placed my phone back into my purse whenever there was a tap on my window. I rolled down my window and looked out it, only to see Cap bent down so that he could face me. I lifted one of my brows at him silently. With a smirk he told me, "See you're still here. Thought you'd have gone back to work by now."

"I got a call from my uncle. I got the rest of the day off." I explained to him, one of my hands gripping my steering wheel.

"So, you'll be headin' up to my place." He stated, not asked, as a smirk crossed his face.

I nodded, a small smile gracing my lips. "Yea, after I get some things for the weekend."

"Jesus, what happened to your arm?" Cap asked me, his rolling deep wave of a voice sounding a bit alarmed, as his eyes looked between the hand print sized forming bruise on my arm and my face.

"Randall McCoy got ahold of me whenever I was walking down the hall. He was upset about how the preliminary trial went." I honestly told him since there was no lie to tell that he would buy. Plus Jim Vance knew the truth so…

"The fuck?! Where's that prick at, your uncle's office? I'm going to-" Cap began to rant and rave in a cold deep rumble before I cut him off with, "You're not going to do anything, Cap. Your Uncle Jim took care of it. He helped me, made Randall leave me alone. Everything's okay, I'm okay."

Cap reluctantly nodded his head, letting go of the fighting spirit that had just overtaken him. His anger filled voice turned soft as he deeply said, "I gotta get back to work, but I'll try to get off early. Just head on home as soon as you can. Okay?"

"Okay." I told him, nodding my head.

Cap just smiled and patted the roof of my car before leaving and heading to his car's driver's side. While he was getting in his car I pulled out of the parking spot and drove off.

* * *

"Perry called, told me 'bout what happen and how you're leavin' for the weekend." I heard Roseanna's gentle bell like voice drift into my room from the doorway as I was in my closet, grabbing some things off of the hangers.

"Yea, so?" I remarked, walking out of my closet and over to my bed where my duffel bag was it. It was already filled with my underwear, socks, and a work outfit.

"Maybe ya should stay in town, spend the weekend with Tolbert and Sally Elle, instead of takin' off an hour down the road." She suggested as I dumped an armful of clothes onto the bed.

"Roseanna, I know you mean well, but please stop right now before you even go any further. The last thing either me or Tolbert needs right now is being trapped in his doublewide together for a weekend." I told Roseanna as I folded a couple of shirts, tossing them into my bag.

"Leavin' him like this'll hurt him, ya know that?"

"Oh my god, no it won't." I countered, snapping my head to look at her while tossing another shirt into my bag. "We're not datin', we're just friends." I reminded the gentle blonde standing in my doorway before going on to say, "I don't see why me spending the weekend with my friend to calm down and unwind is hurtful to him."

"Maybe everyone else's blind to who you're spendin' time wit', but I know it's Cap Hatfield an' not some college friend." My face paled and my jaw dropped. My body started to shake involuntarily in fear. How'd she figure it out? She's so naïve and gullible. As if she could read my mind she sighed, "Ya knew him in Bal'more an' then told me ya we're 'bout t'move on with a man back there. I was once with a Hatfield too, I know how charmin' and sweet talkin' they can be." I turned my back to her and grabbed a pair of jeans from the pile on my bed while she advised, "You need to leave him be. End it now 'fore it's too late." I said nothing, just folded my jeans and stuck them in my bag. As I grabbed another pair to fold Roseanna told me, "Hatfields bring nothin' but heartbreak an' sorrow. Cap'll just hurt ya an' betray you in the end."

With the jeans clutched tightly in my hand I quickly pivoted on my heel and looked at Roseanna a bit harshly. Before I could stop myself, my mouth opened up and out came pouring, "Cap's not his brother Johnse. Unlike that pussy he's got a set of brass ones an' told his daddy off. Walked out on his family for me." My usually classical flowing voice was unrecognizable as I barked, "Our situations are like apples and oranges, don't go comparing the two."

"That's a real hurtful thing to say, Novella." Roseanna told me, heartbreak crystal clear in her blue eyes. "I'm just trying to be helpful cause I care." She told me, her voice about to break. "Maybe you'd be better off with Cap this weekend after all. My brother doesn't deserve the attitude that you've clearly learned from your bed buddy. And I won't tell nobody 'bout ya sneakin' 'round with Cap, it's not my place to say, but I do hope ya get him out of your system for both Tolbert an' Sally Elle's sake." She told me, her voice sounding like broken glass, before rushing off down the hall.

I pushed everything aside, refusing to think or feel, as I finished packing my bag. I needed out of Pike before I drowned in a pool of misery and persecution.

* * *

I had been at Cap's house for a couple of hours sitting on his couch, stewing over the things Uncle Perry and Roseanna told me along with the events that transpired at court, with _CSI: Miami_ reruns playing on the tv whenever the door opened and shut signaling the arrival of the man of the house. Within a minute or so I heard his rough rolling voice say as he walked into the room, "I managed to get off early, like I said I'd try to do."

"Yea." I said, my voice not as enthusiastic as it should be.

"Babe, what's wrong? The trial results got ya down?" Cap asked me, his cold mask of a face melting away to show concern, as he quickly glued himself to my side on the couch.

"My uncle's disappointed in me, Randall's pissed, Roseanna figured out that I'm spending the weekend with you and she's upset plus we got into it, and to top it all off Tolbert and his brothers are probably feeling stunned and hurt that I didn't do more to get the charges dismissed. I'm such a shitty person." I rambled, nearly falling into tears, as I kept my eyes trained onto the tv in front of me.

"Nova, baby, look at me." Cap softly told me in his deep tone, placing his fingers under my chin to tilt my head in his line of sight. "You're not a shitty person. We both agreed at there was no way around the charges. We both know they're guilty too, so don't let it eat ya up." He assured me, a gentle, but firm look in his lone ice-blue eye. "You were smart in how ya did everythin' today in court. You knew Wall's mind was made up and didn't fight it, opting to save your fight for a jury."

"Yea, but maybe I shouldn't have let you rile up and badger Tolbert as bad as you did." I told Cap, second guessing myself as guilt and doubt ebbed at my mind.

"Even if ya backed up Perry instead of me on my hostility, Uncle Wall would've ignored you and let me continue. We both know that." Cap reasoned, his deep rolling voice going a tone softer then usual.

"I know…" I trailed off in a sigh. I still felt like shit though.

"I'm gonna go get changed." Cap told me, his hand dropping from my chin. He kissed me on the forehead before getting up and asking, "How bout we just spend some time together watchin' something funny on tv before we gotta head out to meet Uncle Jim and Cotton?"

I just nodded my head at his suggestion, a slight tug crossing my lips, as I let out a small, "Yea, I'd like that."

Cap bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips before wordlessly leaving the room and heading upstairs to change. As I waited for him I grabbed the remote and opened up the Netflix app, browsing through comedies. As I scrolled through titles I couldn't help but think that Roseanna was wrong about Cap. He really cared, if he didn't he wouldn't have comforted me just now. The only problem was I had to sort out my feelings for both Cap and Tolbert. Try to figure out who I cared about more.

* * *

It was a little after seven whenever we pulled into the parking lot of the tavern. Cap seemed tense, but when I brought it up during our drive he just blew it off with the excuse that today had just been a taxing one. The sound of the radio died out as Cap turned the car off. Silently we got out in unison, shutting our doors in sync too. It only took a few seconds for us to walk away from the car and fall into step next to each other.

As we began to walk across the parking lot Cap's voice broke the silence a bit roughly and unevenly as he rambled, "Um, before we get inside I want to warn ya 'bout my cousin. Cotton's um innocent and childlike. He's…uh…he's a bit slow…"

"Cap, it's okay. I understand where you're coming from. Cotton's slow mindedness won't bother me, I promise." I told him, trying to calm him down since he was more stressed then an android on one of my brother's PS4 games ready to self-destruct.

"Don't make a promise ya can't keep." I heard him mutter under his breath.

Then it dawned on me, Cap must be so used to people judging and making fun of his mentally slow cousin. He must've seen a lot of people outside of his family pick on him and that's why he was so tense right now, he was leery about me meeting Cotton for fear that I would be mean.

I just laced my fingers with Cap's, gently holding his hand, while shooting him a warm smile. I would never make fun of somebody that was a bit slow, I wasn't heartless and it wasn't their fault that's how they were. Cap let out a shaky breath before giving me a tentative smile.

When we reached the door to the tavern Cap dropped my hand, opening the door for me to walk thru. I went inside with him hot on my heels. I saw that sitting in the exact same table as Monday night was Jim Vance, except this time sitting in a chair across from him was a young man that was in his late 20's. I knew it was Cotton, who I assumed was called so due to his light nearly white blonde hair. As we headed over to the table I noticed an extra-large platter full of buffalo wings, fries, and sliders on the table along with a bottle of whiskey and some hot glasses. Jim Vance also had a pint of draft beer while Cotton had what looked like ginger ale. I assumed it was since I learned the man had a childlike demeanor.

"Ya'll got 'ere right on time. Food just got served minute or so ago." Jim announced, grabbing a few wings and plopping them on a small plate, as me and Cap arrived at the table and took our seats. Cap next to Jim while I was between Cap and Cotton.

Cap just nodded at Jim before turning his head towards the direction of the bar and shouting, "Cog, bring couple more beers!" Poor Cog, forever getting yelled at by Cap in this place. Guy must hate his job when we're around.

Cotton looked at me with a huge smile as he said in a mellow boyish like voice, "Hello, I'm Cottontop Ellison Mounts. Are ya Cap's Miss Nova?"

"Yes, I'm Cap's Miss Nova. It's nice to meet you." I told him with a smile. While grabbing a small plate from the middle of the table and filling it with wings and fries I told Cotton, "I know that Cap calls you Cotton. Can I call you that too or do I have to call you Cottontop Ellison Mounts?"

"Ya can call me Cotton too, just like Cap does." Cotton answered me right as Cog, the mullet rocking bartender in a tuxedo printed t-shirt, set the beers in front of me and Cap.

"Okay." I simply said while Cap began to eat one of the sliders that he had grabbed from the platter as he watched me interact with his cousin.

"I'm gonna call ya Miss Nova cause my daddy always said to call nice pretty girls miss." Cotton said in a tone that was a bit sad, but informative.

Poor Cotton, he didn't deserve to lose Ellison the way he did. Now wonder Cap acted so hostile towards Tolbert, Ellison Hatfield's son needed round the clock care and his number one care taker was murdered. I doubt the boyish man fully understands what happened like other people would. I'm shocked that Cap didn't shove Tolbert's face into the witness stand after he called his cousin a mush-head.

I'm glad that Cotton thought I was pretty even though I wasn't dolled up. A t-shirt, sweater, and jeans with my hair messily pulled back wasn't what I defined as pretty, but the innocent-minded man clearly felt it was.

I just nodded and smiled. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Ya know why you're nice?" Cotton asked before smiling and quickly answering his own question to me with, "You're nice cause you're not a whore and Cap brung ya to meet us. He's never brung a girl to meet the family ever before til now."

"Out of the mouth of babes." Jim loudly laughed through a mouthful of chewed up chicken. Ick, not very appealing or mannerly. A bit of the chew up chunks of chicken spitted on his straggly tobacco-stained beard too. Dear god he reminded me of Jeremiah Johnson or something.

"Cotton…" Cap sighed out, his cheeks flushing a bit, as he shook his head. He was embarrassed by Cotton's remark, it was cute cause I've never seen the cool as a cucumber man flustered before.

"Well, on that note Cotton, I'm honored to be the first nice and pretty girl Cap's ever brung around to meet you." I kindly told the man next to me before biting into my buffalo wing, which tasted a bit mild.

Cotton ate a fry off of his plate before informing me, "Aunt Levicy's gonna like ya cause she don't like whores and you're not a whore."

"Cotton!" Cap barked, nearly choking on his beer, as his eyes fixated on the man next to me.

Cotton looked like a sad scolded puppy, his chin tucking into his neck and his eyes dropping, as he picked up another fry while innocently saying, "What, Cap? I was just sayin'…"

"Calm down, Will." I gently placed my hand on Cap's shoulder, rubbing it lightly. Softly I told him, "It's okay, no harm done."

Cap smirked at me, the anxiousness in his mismatched eyes fading away, as he told me in his deep waving voice, "Ya called me Will."

I could feel Cotton and Jim's eyes watching us. Oh shit, I did call him Will didn't I? "It was a slip of the tongue. It won't happen again, Cap." I quickly remarked, pulling my hand off of his shoulder.

Grabbing another chicken wing and pointing it at me Jim chuckled, "I don't think he minds ya callin' him Will whether it's pokin' or just talkin'."

"Cap must really like ya since ya know his real name. Nobody knows it anymore 'cept for family." Cotton told me in a stunned, but light, tone while I grabbed my beer and took a sip of it.

While placing my pint glass back down I said, "Okay, that's good to know that your cousin really likes me."

"Do you really like him back?" Cotton asked, his eyes wide and curious as he looked at me.

With a smile I simply answered, "Yea, I do."

"Okay cause Cap needs somebody nice that won't make fun of his eye. Lots and lots make fun of him for it." Cotton blurted out while we all ate.

"Well, I don't cause doesn't bother me." , Honestly it didn't. At first when I first met Cap the eye took me by shock since I've never seen someone with a milky capped over eye before, but after our first sinner date I got over it. I like him for him, not his damn eyeballs. I looked between Cap and Cotton before saying, "In fact, it makes him even more handsome."

Jim and Cap shared a look with each other before the latter grabbed a deck of cards and asked, "Cotton, ya wanna play Texas Hold 'Em?"

"Yea." Cotton answered before going on to ask, "Are we all playin'?"

"Of course, we're all playin'." Jim told Cotton while he poured himself a shot of whiskey.

Cotton just nodded his head before grabbing his glass of ginger ale. After taking a sip of it he looked at me and said, "Do ya know how to play? If not, I can help ya."

"I haven't played in a long time. Maybe you could help the first few rounds?" I told Cotton with a warm smile. I lied, it wasn't that long since I played and I didn't really need help, but I wanted Cap's cousin to feel important and special.

Nodding with a huge grin, Cotton excitedly said, "Okay, Miss Nova, I'll help ya."

Cap shot me a very grateful and joyful smile before he started to divvy out the cards. After the cards were set up we played the game, Cotton helping me like a gentleman. It was cute how excited he got whenever one of us had a good hand. The next couple of hours was spent playing cards, eating, and drinking. Honestly, I couldn't be happier then I was in this moment. I actually felt at ease and normal, not under pressure and confused like I felt so many times around my family and friends back in Kentucky.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, a lot went on in this chapter huh? Wasn't Cotton and Novella cute tho? Do ya'll think Roseanna's right and that Cap's using the Hatfield charm and sweet talk with Novella or is Novella's instinct right that Cap's just being honest and really does cares about her? Anyways Anse will react to Jim's report of how Novella treated Cotton in the next chapter. Oh boy...**


	25. Status-Quo

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Things are rolling now.**

 **Warning this chapter has LEMONS! LEMONS in the third scene! ROMANTIC LEMONS!**

* * *

 **Status-Quo**

 **Jim Vance POV:**

As soon as I pulled up to my nephew Devil Anse Hatfield's large farmhouse Cotton rushed out of the car and inside, determined to tell Levicy all 'bout his new friend, Cap's girl, Miss Nova. That boy was gonna be the reason Cap an' his lady love were gonna be allowed into the Hatfield house, brought into the fold. I turned off my old Bronco, got out, and spit some t'backy on the ground 'fore walkin up the way to the porch and lettin' myself inside the front door.

"So, Jim, how'd it go?" Anse asked from his spot in his chair, smokin' on his pipe, as I entered the livin'room.

"How ya think? Cotton's talkin' Levicy's ear off in the kitchen as she do her breakfast prep ain't he?" I remarked, going over to the chair by Anse's and sitting down in it.

"Jim…" My nephew deeply trailed off in a sigh, pulling his pipe from his mouth.

"Our boy Cap done good pickin' out this girl. She treats Cotton real nice, even used that soft mama type voice." I said in an impressed tone, shrugging my shoulders, as I leant back in my chair.

"Goddamnit." Anse swore in a deep snap.

Really, he's upset? Ah hell. "What? Thought you'd be happy hearin' she's good with the Cottonturd."

"She treated him nice, no reason for Cap to think she's usin' him to try and get them McCoys off or a lighter sentence." He explained, tapping his pipe on the armrest of his chair in a slight jitter.

"Anse, that girl ain't usin' our boy. Hell, ya saw for yourself how she was in court today. She was helpin' and backin' up Cap. Had plenty o'chances to plead stoppin' to his rough questionin' of Tolbert, but she never did. She let Cap burry the murderer cause she knows he done murder an' he's no good." I firmly told my nephew, tryin' to make him see reason, as I gave him a serious look.

"I saw, Jim." He spat roughly, his eyes staring a hole into the pipe he was tightly clutchin'.

"Anse, ya needa see them together. They're in love." If he saw them he wouldn't be so 'gainst them. Least I don't think he would, but with Anse ya never know. I mean I myself hate people, so since I like the girl ya know she's a good one.

"Ah, hell, I think that's a stretch."

"No it ain't. The way they be together reminds me of of ya an' Levicy." I told my nephew, a meanin'ful look on my face.

"Goddamnit, Jim, don't say shit like that." Anse snapped, whippin' his head 'round to glare at me with cold eyes.

"It's the truth. How I see it, Devil Anse." I wasn't no sugar-coated dandy-ass liar an' my nephew knew that. I always offered the blunt truth, too bad if he didn't want to believe it. Cap and Nova did remind me of Devil Anse and Levicy, a pair that was somethin' else and loyal to the bone to each other. And just as Nova only called Cap Will only Levicy called Devil Anse Anderson, that's real love right there.

He placed his pipe in the corner of his mouth 'fore tellin' me, "I'll think over what ya just told me 'fore I decide what to do 'bout Cap and Miss Nova."

"Well, then I'm goin' home. My work's done and Mr. Howles is prolly hungry and missin' me." I announced, gettin' up from my seat. Anse just nodded his head, motionin' for me to go. Without 'nother word I walked to the front door and outta the house. I'd done what I had'a do, took up for Cap and Miss Nova. Devil Anse had to either accept them or not, but I hoped he did cause Nova was a strong an' good girl unlike that whiney and wiltin' McCoy whore Johnse brought home all them years 'go.

Hope Mr. Howles ain't too upset I didn't come home straight 'way. Boy's prolly gonna want some extra milk-bones cause he was all 'lone for hours on end.

* * *

 **Levicy POV:**

"Cotton, go fetch your Uncle Anse for me. Then ya can head on up and go t'bed." I told my nephew when he finally quieted and settled down. He had been talkin' my ear off excitedly for a short while now bout Miss Nova, Cap's girlfriend that he stormed out of the house over.

"Okay dokay, Aunt Levicy." Cotton said cheerfully before running out of the kitchen to do as I asked.

As I rolled out my biscuit dough I knew I had a hard task 'head of me. I needed to make my husband see that Cap and his Miss Nova needed to be welcomed into the house. After hearin' Cotton talk in length about the girl I knew that Cap wouldn't come back unless he could bring his girl. She sounded nice and my son seemed enchanted by her, or as Cotton said 'They really really like each other. She even like his bad eye, Aunt Levicy. He let's her call him Will too.'. Also the girl was a lawyer, if she was too involved with Cap she'd either pull off of the McCoy case of sabotage it as to not burden my son and let him avenge his family. She'd want our family avenged too once she got welcomed into it with smiles, hugs, warmth, and open arms. Trick is I had'a get my husband to realize that we can use Cap's relationship with Nova to our family's benefit.

"Cotton said ya wanted to see me, Levicy." My husband said as he walked into the kitchen, his boots scuffin' against the floor.

"Yes."

"Is it about our son and the niece of the McCoy's lawyer Cline?" Anderson asked me as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yes, it is, Anderson." I answered my husband as I began to cut out biscuits. "This girl Cap's with, Miss Nova, seems to sound like a good person from how Cotton talked 'bout her."

My husband rolled his eyes while sarcastically scoffin', "Levicy, she's so good that she's defending my brother's murders."

"But she won't be for long if she stays with our son." I pointed out, a knowin' look on my face, as I tossed some biscuits onto a pan.

Anderson raised a brow at me, his face stoic, but curious all at the same time. "What? Explain yourself, Levicy."

"Nova won't want to hurt Cap and his family by settin' Ellison's murders free. It would strain their relationship, so she'd either convince the boys to a plea deal or walk from the case." I explained while continuin' my task of cuttin' out biscuits and tossin' them onto the bakin' pan.

"Okay, but why would she be attached to our family? Only ones she knows is Cap, Uncle Jim, and Cotton. Eh, Wall too in a way." He asked me, taking his pipe out of his mouth and leanin' his elbows on the table.

"That's why we need Cap and this Nova girl back into our family fold. The more time she spends with us the more she'll feel part of our family and won't want to hurt us."

"Hmm, that does make sense." Anderson nodded, chewin' on his bottom lip.

"Anderson, we'll get better results with honey then vinegar." I grabbed the filled up pan and walked over to the stove. While placin' the biscuits into the oven I told my husband wisely, "To tie this knot and get the results you want we need to get her to love him, by extension our family too."

"Uncle Jim thinks they're already in love, but just in denial." A woman in love will do anything for her man. That's good that they're at that point, or least Jim thinks so, cause means it'll be easier for her to side with us.

"Good, then we invite them over for Sunday dinner where you'll welcome her and let him back into the family."

"Levicy, are you sure 'bout this? What if it don't work, what if we're wrong?" Anderson sighed, worry etched onto his long-hardened face.

"I'm not wrong, it'll work." I told my husband of over 30 years, walkin' up to him. Placin' my hands on his shoulders I told him, "Tomorrow you're invitin' them and that's that, Anderson."

My husband looked at me from over his shoulder. Noddin' he patted one of my hands. He was goin' to listen to me, that hand pat was the telltale give 'way.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

After entering the house Cap grabbed my hand in his and led me upstairs. The only sound made was that of his boots and my heels. Even with them on he was still much taller then me, with me barely reaching his chin, since he was a little over 6 foot. Not that I minded though. Silently he took us to his room, never letting my hand go even after he opened the door and we walked inside. I had slid my hand out of his whenever he was closing the door. I walked over to the long-mirrored dresser since my duffel bag was set on top of it. I had just unzipped it whenever I noticed via the mirror that Cap yanked his shirt off over his head. As I took out my pajamas he came up behind me.

"You're not gonna need those tonight, baby." Cap smirked, wrapping his arms around me from behind, before placing kisses right along the crook of my neck.

I dropped the pjs back into my duffel as I let a tiny sigh escape my slightly parted lips. I took a deep breath, calming myself, before turning around and lacing my arms around his neck. "Is that so?" I asked, quirking my thin auburn brow as I flashed him a playful smirk.

"Very." He said a bit huskily as he wrapped an arm around my waist, bringing me flush against his chest.

Without saying a word, he placed a calloused hand on my cheek and dipped his head down capturing my lips in a searing kiss. Instantly my lips reacted to his, moving in sync. As our lips pressed together, tugging and pulling in a heated dance, one of my hands weaved into his shaggy hair while my other one held the back of his neck, trying to push him further into me.

Suddenly Cap pulled away, a glint of lust in his lone ice-blue ice, only to quickly push my sweater off of shoulders. Knowing he wanted me undressed, or at least topless for now, I dropped my arms to my sides and let him fully push the pink open cardigan off my arms. As soon as it fell to the floor he quickly grabbed the hem of my shirt, pulling it up. Silently I raised my arms over my head, letting him yank off my shirt. After tossing the floral cotton garment on the floor he latched his lips on the hollow point of my neck as he snaked an arm up my back. With a simple flick of his wrist my bra was popped and with a simple roll of my shoulders it went cascading down to the floor, leaving me bare from the waist up.

My nibble fingers flitters across his torso, tracing his lean muscles, as his calloused hands flanked my sides. As his open-mouthed kisses trailed down my neck and shoulder I felt his hands cup my breasts. "Will…" I whimpered, feeling my heat between my legs wetting my panties, as his thumbs brushed over my peaked nipples while he kissed the valley between my breasts.

Cap stopped kissing me and shot me a smirk as he let his hands drop from my breasts and trail down my stomach. As his hands rested on my hips he placed his mouth on mine again, his lips melting against mine in a kiss. Cap's tongue swiped across my bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, as his long fingers began to unbutton my jeans. I granted permission for the deeper kiss, moaning a bit as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and glide over mine.

As our tongues dueled in our deep lip lock he pulled my jeans and panties as far as he could, which was near my thighs close to my knees. In one swift motion Cap lifted me up and set me down on his dresser, never breaking our kissing as he did so. He did break our kiss to finish pulling my pants and to take off my heels. All of which he tossed somewhere over his shoulder before dropping to his knees.

Cap slung one of my legs over his shoulder while placing nibbles and pecks on the inside of my other one, the slight stubble of his cheek tickling me a bit. I felt my heart hammering as his hot breath hovered over where I needed him most. "Will…" I let out in a breathy moan once I felt his tongue lightly swipe up my heated center teasingly.

"Oh, baby, it's been too long since I've tasted you. So sweet, better then honey." Cap groaned, his nose bumping against me, before his tongue swiped at my wet heat once more.

"It's only been like a month." I reminded him. It was also his fault we broke up for a month too, but I wasn't telling him that. We both knew, no need to bring it up.

"Too long." He rumbled as he brought his fingers up to join in the teasing pleasure his tongue was dishing out.

Whatever retort I had on my tongue died whenever I felt two of his long fingers slip into me as his tongue flicked and circled my clit. Oh god, Cap was too good at this. Like the best, that's how good he was. He made me forget everything that was going on, I could only focus on the lusty pleasurable feelings he was pulling out of me.

Low moans and mewls escaped my lips as my head fell back against the mirror. "Will…oh god…Will…" I trembled, gripping onto his hair like a vice, as I saw stars and everything came crashing down. Cap's tongue rapidly lapped at me, helping me ride out my high while taking everything I offered.

My chest was rising and falling as I felt a tad bit boneless from my euphoric high. Cap stood up, right between my legs, and smirked at me. My wetness glistened on his facial hair, making him look a bit disheveled. I knew I looked disheveled too considering that I was naked sitting on his dresser trying to catch my breath from the aftermath of him going down on me. Without a word he kissed me. I could taste the tangy sweetness of myself on his tongue as he rolled his hips forward, brushing his hard jean covered bulge against my sensitive swollen center. Instinctively I moaned while bucking my hips back into his, causing him to groan.

Cap wrenched his mouth away from mine only to look at me with dark lust in his mismatched eyes before saying, "Think it's time we move this over to our bed."

I nodded, watching him pull off his boots and socks before unbuttoning his jeans and riding himself of them too. I slightly leaned forward so our faces were mere inches apart and placed my hands on either side of his hips. Cap smirked, raising a brow at me in desire, as I shoved his boxers down. "Take me to bed, Will. Make love to me."

He languidly kissed me before curving his arms around my back, lifting me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist and braced my hands on his shoulders. Cap pulled away from our kiss, resting his forehead against mine only to grab the scrunchie holding my hair up in a messy bun. While tugging my hair free, letting it fall in copper tangles and waves around my shoulders, he told me in a deep husky promise filled tone, "I'm gonna take my time with ya tonight. Got a whole month to make up for, baby."

With another kiss Cap walked over to his bed, where he gently laid me down on it so that he could make good on his promise.

* * *

Our chests were slightly heaving up and down as we laid tangled together, covered up in blankets and drenched in sweat, in our afterglow. My head was on Cap's chest, my ear right above the thumping beat of his heart, while my hand rested on his sternum. One of his hands was lightly trailing up and down my back, the touch feeling smooth and ghost-like.

Cap's chest vibrated beneath my head as he said in his deep rolling tone, "Ya know since you're spendin' the weekend we need'a go grocery shopping so ya can feed me."

"You're un-fucking-believable." I sighed, a slight giggle of disbelief tinting my words. "No pillow talk from you. Just getting down to talking bout grocery shopping and me cooking weekend dinners."

Cap chuckled before pointing out, "Hell, baby, we've been together long 'nough that we don't need pillow talk no more."

"Of course, you'd say that. You're one of a kind." I mused, rolling my cornflower blues. "Most guys whisper sweet nothings in their girl's ear after love making, but not you." I pointed out to him factually, not insultingly, as I began to tap my fingers against his sternum, moving in rhythm with the beat of his heart.

While trailing his hand up and down my back lazily, Cap told me in a deep unwavering tone, "We both know how I feel 'bout ya. I'm not gonna shove it down your throat every second of the day."

"I know." Well I guess now I did. Clearly, he cared a lot and deeply. He gave me a key for Christ's sake. Oh, and the way he poured all his energy into our lovemaking, yep he cares on a deep level.

Quickly following my remark was Cap's deep voiced assurance of, "I also know how ya feel 'bout me just by the fact that you're here. Ya don't have to voice nothin', neither of us do."

"Yep." I softly popped out before simply saying, "We just get each other I reckon."

"Mhm, reckon so."

"So, since you brought it up how much do we need to buy at Walmart tomorrow?" I asked, moving our conversation back to the original subject he wanted to talk about.

"Uh, 'nough that I won't starve to death and die." Cap sarcastically joked, his deep waving tone having a twinge of mirth to it.

"Aw, and what're you gonna do Monday when I go home? Starve and die?"

"Nah, just eat stuff outta cans and frozen dinners."

"Num-nums." I sarcastically scoffed.

"Hey, if ya were 'round all the time then I'd have a cook and wouldn't have to eat that shit, but you're just a weekend live-in." Cap told me, whether in sarcasm or seriousness I wasn't quite sure. I think he was being serious, but with his cold cocky ass it was hard to tell.

"Weekend live-in, is that the status-quo now?" I asked him, lifting my head up to look him in his mismatched eyes.

"Yep." He popped his tongue, bringing me a bit closer into the side of his body even though I was already practically glued to him. After a moment or two he spoke up gently in his deep rolling tone with, "Babe, I know ya ain't too fond of Pike so anytime you need to get away feel free to pop over. I gave ya a key, use it."

"Okay." I agreed since I was feeling tired and didn't really know what else to say, honestly.

After that we fell into a silence. The only sound in the room was of our breathing and hearts beating as we laid, fitted like perfect puzzle pieces, with the covers pulled around us for warmth. Eventually we drifted off to sleep, his arms around me holding me against him.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **AHHH Novella & Cap did beat around the bush, but both admitted to having deep feelings for each other! YAY! Oh crap, how will Tolbert step up his game to wiggle his way in with Novella? First loves die hard, ya know…**


	26. Broken & Hard-Hearted Works

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Broken & Hard-Hearted Works**

 **Novella POV:**

"Mornin', baby." Cap's deep drowsy voice whispered as he placed a kiss on top of my head while running his thumb over my hipbone as his hand held my hip.

With my eyes closed I told him in a sleep laced voice, "Morning, Will."

Before anything else could be said the loud sound of my phone going off could be heard. My phone just happened to be in my purse that was on the mirrored-dresser, across the damn room. I let out an annoyed groan since I really didn't want to break out of Cap's arms to go get my phone. Cap didn't say a word, just lifted his arm off me so I could sit up and get out of bed. Silently I dragged my naked ass out of bed and over to my purse, which in turn caused Cap to whistle lowly at me as I did so. Horny bastard…

When I grabbed my phone out of my purse and looked at it I nearly had a heart attack. Turning to look at Cap, iPhone tightly clutched in my hand, I told him, "It's Tolbert."

"Oh…" Cap trailed off, sitting up in bed. Motioning to my phone with a slight wave of his hand he sighed, "Reckon ya outta answer, see what he wants."

I just nodded my head, feeling my chest tighten, before swiping the green accept button on my phone. Walking back to the bed, where Cap was awaiting me, I put the phone to my ear and said, "Hi, Tolbert."

" _Don't 'Hi, Tolbert', me, Ella! Ya fuckin' had yer dumbass brother pick me up from jail t'tell me yer out o'fuckin' town?!"_ Tolbert's angrily velvet gruuf voiced shouted out of my phone as I sat down next to Cap on the bed.

"I didn't have Moses pick you up, that must've been Perry." I informed Tolbert as I covered myself up with the blankets.

" _But yer out o'fuckin' town, ain'tcha?"_ He asked accusingly, his velvety tone vibrating with revulsion.

"Yea, so what? I went out of town for the weekend. I don't know why you're pissed bout that." I told Tolbert, my flowing voice going up an octave since I was getting aggravated.

"Cause he's crazy." Cap muttered under his breath, leaning against the pillows and the headboard, as he listened to me talk to Tolbert.

" _I'm pissed cause ya got me locked up then ran off, leavin' me t'rot."_ Tolbert accused in an angry snarl, his usually smooth voice rumbling.

"I didn't get you locked up, you and your nasty off the rails temper did that." I spat before quickly adding, "Also, I didn't run off, I'm spending the weekend out of town for some me time."

" _Ya should be spendin' time wit' me, pickin' me up from jail, but yer not. No, yer bein' a selfish bitch, thinkin' of yerself. How ya think I feel, huh? How ya think my lil girl feels?"_

"Don't go there, Tolbert. If I was such a selfish bitch I wouldn't be on your useless dead-end case. Shut up and spend time with your kid before you do something stupid to get yourself into more trouble."

" _Useless dead-end case? Ya hear Hatfield lies an' now ya think the case's useless? How dumb-"_ Tolbert began to rant until I cut him off with a loud and frustrated snap off, "They're not Hatfield lies, Tolbert. They're your lies. I asked you to your face if there was anything else on the case I needed to know and you said no. What happened in court was on you."

" _Ever'thin' got all twisted up. Ella, ya didn't even try t'help me when that fog-eye-"_ Tolbert began to say before I cut him off with a loud protest of, "Don't say that!" Whether I was protesting his accusations or his nasty nickname for Cap I wasn't sure, even though most likely it was the latter. Oh lordy…

" _Ya didn't even try t'help me when that fog-eyed Hatfield was treatin' me like shit. Ya just looked at me an' let him do it."_ Tolbert accused before asking me in a heartbroken, but velty gruff tone, _"How could ya, Ella?"_

"It's a Hatfield favored court, Tolbert. Your indictment was set in stone the moment we walked inside, you showing out and making an ass out of yourself by being hateful and trying to strangle the ADA just put the nail in the coffin. There was nothing I could do." I defended myself, feeling so upset that I was on the verge of shaking.

" _Horseshit!"_ Tolbert shouted, causing my head to flinch away from my phone a bit. _"Ya could've don-"_ I didn't get to hear everything Tolbert was yelling at me cause Cap yanked my phone away from me, turned it off, and tossed it over onto his nightstand.

Instantly I felt Cap wrap his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. "That crazy bastard shouldn't 've treated you like that. It wasn't right, baby."

"I know, Cap, I know." I sighed, leaning my head into his shoulder.

"I'm goin' for his jugular in court." Cap told me, his deep wave of a voice hard as stone. "He ain't getting away with treatin' you like shit. Crazy murderous McCoy already killed my uncle and now he's goin' off on ya." Cap ranted, his tone course and waving. Clutching me just a bit tighter he vowed firmly in his crashing wave of a voice, "I ain't letting nobody hurt what's mine."

"I'm yours?" I asked, my usually flowing voice a bit shaky.

"You've been mine since the moment we met, Nova." Cap stated, his deep rolling voice a tone softer than usual, as we sat together. I just nodded my head, not really having any words to say back. "If ya want I can make us breakfast." Cap told me as he rubbed my arm comfortingly.

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes with extra syrup and butter?" I asked, my flat voice livening up a bit, as I looked at him with a tiny ghost of a smile on my lips.

"Yep." Cap simply popped, slightly nodding his head while shooting me a smirk.

"Okay." I remarked, which cause him to gently pat my arm before getting out of bed.

Walking over to where his boxers were at by the dresser he told me, "Ya can take a long, hot shower to calm down with if you want." I just nodded silently, watching him grab his boxers from the floor. While stepping into and pulling on his boxers Cap told me, "You can also unpack your bag. I got a few empty drawers ya can use and your work clothes can get hung up next to mine."

"Yea, I'll do that." I nodded from my spot on the bed.

"I'll see ya downstairs." He vowed before walking out the door, leaving me to do my own thing for a bit.

* * *

The warm water spraying out of the showerhead cascaded down my back, penetrating my muscles and relaxing me. Relaxing my body, I mean, not so much my mind. Thoughts were reeling in my head, guilt trying to wiggle its way inside of me. Some of what Tolbert angrily yelled at me made sense in a way. Even though I claimed I couldn't do anything to help him, a part of me knows that's a lie. I could've fought harder, could've demanded that the prosecutor cease in his hostile questioning and baiting of my client, but I didn't. Instead I let Cap badger Tolbert, edge him on til he snapped and lunged across the stand at him. Oh my god, I was such a horrible defense attorney.

I upset and let down the entire McCoy family, except for Selkirk since he was on the Hatfields' side in all of this, and my Uncle Perry. The only one that didn't seem mad was my brother, Moses. Nope, he seemed ticked off that Tolbert opened his mouth in the first place.

As I lathered and rinsed my hair I could smell the aroma of bacon and pancakes on the griddle wafting throughout the house, traveling up the stairs. The image of Cap cooking popped into my mind, making a small smile cross my face. But as quickly as the smile came it left whenever I suddenly thought about how Tolbert probably makes breakfast for his daughter, Sally Elle, and how cause of me and my stupidity he might be locked up or executed and never be able to cook and care for her again. Damnit, I didn't want to be the reason his daughter became an orphan.

Oh god, why was everything so fucked up? Why couldn't I just do what was expected of me, stay in Pike and spend time with Tolbert and Sally Elle. Why did I have to come to Logan to be with Cap? Damnit, Cap's on the other side of the case and I'm spending my free time with him. He's gunning for Tolbert, along with Pharmer and Bud, and I'm making love to him and getting in deeper and deeper with him. What's wrong with me? I'm supposed to be worried about Tolbert, but instead I feel an indescribable need to be with Cap.

I turned the knobs off, causing the water spray to quickly cease and stop. As I walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around myself, I remembered how my brother thought that if I messed around with Cap it could help us with the case. That me being with Cap could cloud his judgement, make him soft. As I padded out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, to get changed and to put away my things, I couldn't help but think that since our intimacy wasn't clouding Cap's judgement maybe it was clouding mine instead.

I felt confused, but one thing I knew for sure was that I didn't want to leave Cap. For some reason I couldn't go, I felt like I had to stay. Even though I knew it was foolish to be with him, I couldn't go cause my feelings ran deep for him. So deep that it terrified me.

Thing is I'm not sure how I feel about Tolbert anymore. I loved him, hell at one point wanted to be his wife, and took damn near a year to put myself back together again after he left me, but I wasn't sure if I was able of loving him wholeheartedly with no reservations. Tolbert wanted me to love him back the way I had before he hurt me, broke me, but I don't know if I can.

As I got dressed I did my best to clear my mind. By time I was putting my clothes away I felt a tad bit better, or at least I wasn't overthinking like I had been in the shower. As I walked downstairs with the smell of bacon, pancakes, and eggs hitting my nose I felt myself let go of my anxiety and guilt a bit. Whenever I walked into the kitchen I was met with the sight of Cap placing two loaded plates on the kitchen island, right next to a pair of coffee mugs.

Cap must've heard me walk in cause he looked at me while saying, "Your breakfast is ready, baby."

"Thanks, Cap. It looks delicious." I smiled at him as we both took our seats next to each other.

"Figured after we eat I'll shower, change, then we can go to the store." Cap told me before taking his first bite out of his breakfast.

"Okay." I simply told him, cutting off a piece of my pancake with my fork and knife.

"Ya feeling better?"

"Yea, I am."

"Good, cause I don't want you mopin' round me all weekend. I want my Nova, not a depressed shell." Cap remarked as he picked his bacon up off his plate.

"Don't worry, just being around your cocky ass is enough to cheer me up." I told him before biting my piece of fluffy goodness off my fork.

"Better be." He smirked before tearing into a piece of bacon with his teeth.

* * *

Bright fluorescent lights lit up every inch of the store as I pushed the large grey buggy, complete with rolling squeaky wheel, down the meat aisle of the Walmart. Cap was walking right by my side, actually more so up my ass, as we closed in on the section marked _Beef_. Ah, his favorite section. The man was a red meat and potatoes kind of guy. Would never know it by how lean muscled he was, but I think his height had a lot to do with that tho. I mean he's not a stick, weighing in at nearly 190 pounds, he just kinda looks like one since he's so tall.

"Babe, ya want some grilled steaks tonight?" Cap asked, tossing a pack of T-bones he grabbed from the display cooler into the cart. From over my shoulder might I add.

Eh, what he really meant was, I want grilled steaks for dinner tonight, but I'm just asking to make you feel like you're picking them out for us. I didn't mind, he was actually good at making steak. "Sure."

I was looking at a chuck roast whenever I felt Cap's hand slid around my waist, him standing flush against my back as he looked over my head to see what I was looking at. "Ya making that tomorrow tonight?"

"Thinking about it. I know you like pot-roast so…" I trailed off, still debating on whether or not I felt like being bothered with making the roast.

Cap grabbed the package I was eyeing and just tossed it into the cart. "Let's go grab some bacon." He urged, guiding me to walk up a few paces to where the breakfast meats were at. Of course, that man wanted to grab bacon, he loved the stuff more then a fat kid loves cake.

As soon as a few packages of bacon hit the inside of he buggy I heard a slow drawl of, "Cap, Novella, well I didn't know ya'll were together."

"Hi, Selkirk." I told the tall light brown-haired man, opting not to make a remark about me and Cap's relationship.

"Been together since Baltimore. Took a small break when we got back to the Tug, but we're back on track now." Cap elaborated on our relationship to Selkirk, who seemed to be a mutual friend.

"That's good. Glad I'm not the only one with a thing for Hatfields." So, I was right, his wife's a Hatfield.

"How's the wife and baby doin'?" He had a baby too? Oh lord, bet the McCoys hate that.

"Good. He's been tirin' her out, so I offered to do the shoppin' this mornin'." Well, that was nice of him to do. "By God my boy's gettin' big an' he's just 'bout a month old." Selkirk bragged on his boy with a huge grin on his face. Looking between me and Cap Selkirk said, "Ya mind if I steal her for a minute, Cap? Haven't talked to Novella since she went for schoolin' 10-year ago, like to catch up real quick."

"Go ahead, talk for a bit." Cap told Selkirk, giving permission for us to talk. "I'll just be up right 'head lookin' at lunchmeat and cheese." Cap informed me before grabbing the buggy from me and walking off.

"You and Cap, uh the McCoys ain't gonna like it. They disowned me, they'll disown ya too." Selirk told me, scratching his neck, as soon as Cap was out of earshot.

"I know, Selkirk, but we're not saying anything about us til after the trial's over. It's too complicated."

"Hmm…well, just be careful 'bout Nancy and her husband Bad Frank. She don't like kin traitors and he's not all there. Pulled a gun on me an' threatened to kill me cause I married a Hatfield, work for Anse too."

My eyeballs bulged, nearly falling out of my head, as I asked squeakily, "Really?"

"Mhm. Be careful 'round the McCoys. They might be my kin, but they're not all right in the head."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Shit, so Nancy and Bad Frank were dangerous. Like silent sleepers or something, more deadly then they let on. Great, just great. I'll just have to make sure her and her husband don't get suspicious of me.

"Also, Cap's not the type to do relationships, he's with ya then you mean somethin' to him."

"Oh…" I trailed off, slowly nodding my head.

"You and Cap should come over to my place for supper one night. Sure my wife'd love to meet ya." Selkirk offered genuinely with a smile.

"Yea, that sounds good." I smiled before telling him, "I better get back to Cap, but it was nice seeing you."

"Nice seein' ya too. Have a nice day." Selkirk told me before taking off down the aisle heading to the chicken section.

As I walked up the aisle, heading to the deli where I saw my giant of a guy standing in line, I couldn't help but play what Selkirk said over and over in my head about how I mean something to Cap cause he's not the relationship type of man. So, does that mean he changed slightly cause of me? That I'm something special to make him care, want something more.

I shook my head to snap myself out of my thoughts becoming coming up to Cap's side. "So, what're we getting?" I asked him, looking up a bit due to his height.

He looked down at me and slung an arm over my shoulder while telling me, "Pound of ham, turkey, cheddar, and swiss." We both like those and I knew that's why he was going to order so much. If I didn't have a key to his house I doubt he'd be ordering 4 pounds of meat and cheese. He cared.

"Sounds good." I simply told him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

I noticed that the couple in front of us were superglued together. They were all giggly and hand holding, smiling and teasing each other. They seemed in love or at least like they really liked each other.

I remember that's how me and Tolbert were when I was a teenager, always together and sick in love. Looks can be deceiving cause even though we looked in love Tolbert dumped me and a decade later here I am standing in the Walmart deli line with Cap.

But me and Cap weren't like that. We were just silently standing in line while looking at the number board behind the deli counter, waiting for it to eventually show our ticket number. His arm was slung over my shoulder and I was leaning against him, but we weren't superglued together and could easily part from each other when need be.

We weren't a cute sick in love couple. I suddenly realized that I was broken and he was hard-hearted, and perhaps that's why we worked.

* * *

After arriving back to Cap's we brought the groceries inside and started to put them away in his kitchen. Actually, I was putting them up while he just sat at the island watching me flitter around while dragging on a smoke. Right as I grabbed a bag of rice out the grey plastic Walmart bag that was on the counter Cap's phone started to ring. I didn't think much off it as I made my way over to the pantry. "Hey, Pa." I heard Cap answer his phone right as I placed the white rice onto a shelf. My heart froze, dropped, and tightened in my chest all at the same time. Why in the world was Devil Anse calling for? He practically ran Cap out of the house, turned him out cause of me. What the hell's going on?

 **Cap POV:**

"Hey, Pa." I answered my phone, sitting at my kitchen island watching Nova put something up in the pantry.

" _Son, how're you doin' this mornin'?"_ Pa asked me, his voice deep and daunting.

"Doin' good, Pa."

" _You got your girl with you?"_

"Yea, Nova's staying with me." I honestly answered. I wasn't going to lie, she was with me and as long as I had my way she's continue to stay with me.

" _Bring her over tomorrow night for dinner."_ Oh, I wasn't expecting that.

"Ya sure, Pa? You want me to being her over after kickin' me out cause I chose her?" I asked while watching my girl stack some canned vegetables up, putting them away in our pantry.

" _Cap, you're allowed back into the house."_ Ah, so Jim was able to talk some sense into him after all. _"Your mama wants to meet this girl Cotton told her 'bout, so be over for supper."_

"A'ight, we'll be over." I told my pa, more then happy to be able to bring Nova to family dinner. She already hit it off with Uncle Jim and Cotton, I knew the rest of the family would warm up to her too.

" _Pick up your brother on the way. Bye, see ya tomorrow."_ I was told before the phone went dead.

"Pa and ma want to meet you. We're goin' to their place for dinner tomorrow night." I told Nova while placing my phone onto the countertop.

"Yea, I kinda figured that out from your half of the phone conversation." Nova told me, closing the pantry before walking over to me. Taking a seat next to me she simply said, "Does your family like pie? I can make an apple pie to bring over since we bought a bag of them."

God, how'd I get so lucky to find her? I'm a cold-hearted bastard and I got this sweet girl that wants to bring an apple pie over to a family that's tight knit and skeptical of strangers. I'm thrilled that she wants to bring over a desert, wants to intergrade herself with my family. Taking a drag off my cigarette I nodded and told her, "Make the pie, they'll love it."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oooo Tolbert's pissy ass isn't winning any brownie points with Novella right now. Uh-oh. Tolbert does know how to make Novella question herself and feel confused don't he. Anywho, Cap and Novella are officially established now. Next up is Sunday dinner with the Hatfields.**


	27. Dinner With The Hatfields Pt1

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **The face claims for Cap's little sisters are as follows:**

 **Nannie Hatfield: Kristen Bell**

 **Mary Jane Hatfield: Hayden Panettiere**

 **Betty Hatfield: Dakota Fanning**

 **For all the other siblings just imagine various aged blondes ranging from 21 to like 7. Since Nannie, Mary Jane, and Betty actually have a dialog filled scene with Novella they're the only Hatfield siblings to get face claims.**

 **Anyways read and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Dinner With The Hatfields Pt.1**

 **Novella POV:**

Being able to sleep in on a Sunday morning instead of being up at the ass-crack of dawn to attend Reverend Garrett's over the top sermon at the Tug Fork Church of Christ was a blessing. I was thankful that Cap wasn't an overly religious man, like my Uncle Perry along with majority of the McCoys were on Sundays, and that we were able to sleep in on our lazy day off.

My entire morning and afternoon with Cap was very pleasant and relaxing. Our night however was probably going to be the complete opposite, more like hectic and anxiety riddled. Currently we were on our way to pick up his brother, in my car too might I add since Cap's was a coup. I was sitting with an apple pie on my lap, complete with crimped crust and a lattice top, as I looked out the window at all the trees with their mustard and garnet hues leaves.

"I should warn you hat Johnse's trailer's a real shithole." Cap remarked over the song on the radio, breaking silence between us.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is, makes a junkyard look like the Taj Mahal." He chuckled as he grabbed his pack of smokes from his pocket.

"Really, it's that bad?" I asked with a raised brow, watching him take a cigarette out of his pack.

"Yep." He popped, extending the pack over to me. As I took a cigarette for myself he added in, "And when we get there we're honkin' the horn."

"So then you just want me to get out so he can climb into the back instead of us knocking on the door to get him?" I asked, watching him light up and take his first drag.

Cap nodded, passing me over the lighter. As I lit up and took a long drag off my smoke I heard him say, "Yep, cause trust me ya don't wanna knock on his door. Might fall into a rotten porch floorboard and break your neck."

"Oh…" I drawled out, passing him back the lighter.

"Talk bout Johne's shithole we're comin' up on it now." He chuckled, pocketing the zippo I had given him, as he turned onto a street as smooth as a washboard.

We pulled to a stop about half-way down the uneven dirt road. I looked out the window as Cap pressed on the horn, blinking my eyes in disbelief while a long breathed, "Oh my god.", tumbled from my lips.

When Cap said his brother's place was a shithole he wasn't lying. The trailer looked so shitty that Cousin Eddy from the National Lampoon movies would think it was a luxury and an upgrade from his tin can RV. The trailer's siding was peeling off and the porch was rotten. Hell, the trailer looked outdated too, like it was made back in '78 or something. It was small too, very skinny for a single wide. It didn't have windows, just plastic bags where the glass should be in the frames. Bikes and old tires along with beer and pop cans littered the front of the yard. Busted bottles stuck up all over, shining in the twilight sun too.

"Told ya his place's a shithole."

"I can't believe he willingly lives here."

"Well, he does." Cap simply confirmed as he slammed on my car's horn once more.

A few moments later a tall blonde man walked out of the house. Knowing it was Johnse I got out of the car, pie in hand, and stood by my open door. As he walked over to the car I noticed that he was a pretty boy. Johnse had a smooth featured face, twinkling sky blue eyes, feather soft blonde hair, and a golden shadow of a beard on his face. He was also filled out a bit more then Cap, but to Cap's defense he seemed to be a few inches taller.

Eh, I could see why Roseanna foolishly hooked up with Johnse. The man was handsome in that pretty golden boy type way. Cap was the complete opposite of his older brother. He was rugged and coarse, but too me that made him handsome.

"What's with the pink-black hotrod an' who're you?" Johnse asked as he stopped right in front of me.

I cut my eyes at him while saying, "Car's mine and I'm Nova, Cap's dinner date, now get in the back."

"Ooo, Cap, so you got back together with her?" Johnse asked his brother, hoping into the backseat of the car.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue as I pushed the seat back and sat down.

"You know Roseanna, right?" Johnse asked as soon as I closed my door.

Cap sped down the road as I looked at Johnse thru the rearview mirror and simply asked, "Yea, why?"

"I was wonderin' how's she doin'?" Was Johnse serious?

"Okay I guess." I answered as I looked out my side window.

"Ya guess?" Johnse asked as I took a drag off my smoke.

"Yea, she's not in a lupus flareup so I guess she's okay." I snapped, not in the mood for Johnse's questions about Roseanna. If he really wanted to know how she was doing then he could find her and ask her himself. Shit, guy's married so he shouldn't be asking after her anyhow…

Johnse asked in a soft toned stutter, "Oh…uh, how's the baby?"

"Sarah Elizabeth's not a baby anymore, Johnse. She's in like 3rd or 4th grade." I bit out, frustration lacing my flowing voice. He's never been involved in the girl's life and now he's acting like he cares, hell he's laying on some thick bullshit.

"Hell, I know that. Just…how's she?"

"She's okay." I answered, flicking some ashes out the window.

"Oh…I heard people say she's sickly."

"She is, but she's not sick right now." I explained, turning my head away from the window to look into the rearview mirror at the blonde dumbass in the backseat.

"Johnse, stop actin' like ya give a damn 'bout Roseanna or the kid. You dumped her so fast made everyone's head spin." Cap growled, glaring at his big brother thru the mirror, as he began to white knuckle the steering wheel.

I could see in the mirrow that Johnse's face and fallen and paled. His eyes lost their twinkle too. "Cap, don't say that. Ya don't know how hard it was for me not to pick Roseanna and our child. I loved her an' couldn't be with her cause our daddies are horses asses."

Oh god, did he have a death wish? Cap was getting pissed, I could tell by the way he was grinding his teeth and clenching his jaw. Being on the receiving end of Cap's angry japs wasn't fun, Johnse needed to shut up. Cutting the man that smelled like too much cheap likker a warning glare via the mirror I sternly remarked, "Johnse, I advise you to be quiet back there. Your brother's getting a nasty twitch in his jaw, he's about to tell you off any second."

"Oh, so now since Cap's bringin' ya to dinner and pa seemed to give the go ahead for you to be in the house ya think you know my own brother so well?"

"Johnse, shut up! You're drunk." Cap shouted, his ice blue eye coldly trained on his brother through the mirror, as his face became a hardened slate.

"I ain't too likkered up." Johnse mumbled while Cap angrily tossed his used up cigarette out the window.

"Just sleep it off back there, buddy." I told Johnse, giving him a tug of a smile, as I looked over my shoulder at him. Johnse in response just nodded his head and curled up in the backseat, more then ready to take a much-needed nap.

"Nova, I'm sorry 'bout Johns. He's a talker when he's drunk, doesn't make much sense either." Cap apologized, looking between me and the road. His icy blue eye and its cue-ball twin held such guilt and sympathy in them. He truly was sorry that I had to deal with his drunken brother and that touched my heart.

"It's okay, Cap." I told him in a gentle tone while tossing my own cigarette butt out the window. Before he could protest I told him, "It's not the first time I've been around a drunk, won't be the last either."

* * *

When we pulled up to the Hatfield house I was in awe at how large it was along with the old time feel it let off with it's stone foundation, porch base, and huge fireplace along with stained wood plank siding all over the two-story house along with a large stable and barn perched a few yards to the right. It reminded me of a farm house in those old western and southern movies, you know the ones where the family was the richest in the county and had all the cattle etc. like in _McClintock_.

"So, you grew up here?" I asked, turning to look at Cap, since I didn't really know what else to say.

"Yep. I grew up well off, same as you." Cap simply nodded as he parked the car. Turning around in his seat he shouted, "Wake up, Johnse. We're here., while swatting his napping brother.

"I'm up, I'm up, stop hittin' me." Johnse protested, sitting up and putting his arms up to deflect any smacks from Cap.

Cap and I got out of the car, with me holding a pie in one hand and flipping the seat up for Johnse with the other. Johnse got out of the backseat with rubbery legs, wobbling the first few steps he took. Johnse walked shakily, but fast, as he made his way to the house. Yeo, he was likkered up a bit.

Cap joined my side as I started to walk to the front porch of the house. Looking between the large farmhouse and the man by my side I said, "I understand why you bought your house off of Jim." Clearly Cap wanted to set down roots in the small town and county he was raised in, wanted to settle down. It didn't matter that he worked in Pike, his soul was ingrained in Logan.

"I know ya do." Cap simply told me as we started going up the porch steps, his hand balanced perfectly on the small of my back. "Ya stay with me as long as you want, you hear me?" He told me, his deep wave-like voice a bit soft, as we firmly planted our feet on the wooden floorboards of the porch.

"I hear ya, Will." I told him as we made our way to the front door. I was letting him know by my light tine flowing words that I understood the depth of his remark, understood that he wanted me around indefinitely.

Cap just rubbed a light circle in the small of my back, showing me that he understood what my answer truly meant since I called him Will instead of Cap. He knew that as long as I was able to I'd be with him, that I had an attachment to him.

Cap was like a chameleon, as soon as his fingertips touched the doorknob aby softness he was showing disappeared and he quickly took on a cold rigid demeanor. I felt so nervous that my heart was hammering against my ribcage so fast that is might as well pop out of my chest. I schooled my face, attempting to hide my feelings as he turned the doorknob. Oh lord, any second I'm about to walk into the Devil's house.

As soon as Cap opened the door he ushered me in. Quickly he closed the door behind him and guided me to the main room all the while lowly whispering in my ear, "You got this, baby. No need to be scared." I just looked at him and gave him a tight smile. As soon as we entered what was a very large open layout living room/kitchen I felt all eyes lock onto me. "Hey everybody this is my girl, Nova."

"Christ boy, you're really serious with Miss Landon. Now that's a surprise." Wall Hatfield remarked in a deep chuckle before taking a sip of, what looked to be whiskey, from his glass.

Before Cap or anyone else for that matter could make a remark my tongue got the better of me and before thinking I snipped out, "Why's that, Wall? Cause we're on opposite sides of a case that I'm trapped in or cause Cap's not the feelings type of guy and usually just does wham bam thank you ma'ams?"

"Oh Wall, she got ya there." Jim chuckled, a splitting grin on his face greasy and burly beard covered face

"Nice girl ya got there, Cap." A man with long salt and pepper hair with a full beard to match told Cap with a half-smirk on his weather-worn round face.

"Thanks, Uncle Lias." Cap told the man before remarking to everyone as a whole, "She's a real one of a kind."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Nova." Devil Anse told me, his piercing blue eyes scrutinizing me as he looked me over. His gaze was petrifying, it felt like he could see right through me and down to my very soul. I swear my heart and stopped and was frozen in my chest as he studied me. His eyes landed on my hands and the pie I was holding, prompting him to ask in a deep cool tone, "What'd ya got there?"

"I made an apple pie. It's homemade by scratch, not frozen from a box." I answered Devil Anse as I white knuckled the foil covered piedish. I made sure to let the imposing man smoking on his pipe like a chimney know that I wasn't some bimbo but was a real baker and cooker. I knew that knowing how to cook would get me brownie points, mountain men loved their homemade sweets and large homecooked meals. Or at least I hoped the pie I baked would break the ice with me and the Hatfield clan.

Devil Anse looked me over before pulling his pipe from his mouth. Turning his head to look at the kitchen some yards away he called, "Levicy, come get Nova and the apple pie she made us. Maybe she can be of some use to ya in the kitchen."

"He likes ya. Wouldn't be sendin' you to help mama and my sisters cook if he didn't." Cap whispered into my ear before taking a seat in an open spot on the sofa next to Uncle Jim and Johnse, who looked like he was ready to puke or shit his pants, while his mother, a tall woman with striking facial features, walked over to me.

"Let's get this set aside then you can help me put more glaze on the ham." Levicy told me, taking the pie from my hands before ushering me into the kitchen.

* * *

"So, how'd ya meet Cap?" Betty, Cap's golden blonde little sister, asked me as I helped everyone peel potatoes as we sat huddle by some bowls, one for cleaned potatoes and the other holding ones needed peeling, as we sat at the table.

By everyone I mean Cap's mama Levicy, his sister Nannie who was 24, Mary Jane who was 19, and of course Betty who was 17. Cap had another little sister named Rosie who was nearly 8, but she was off playing with the other children and Cotton. And they were all blonde too. Devil Anse had bronze hair, flittered with silver strands by the temple, and Levicy had toffee colored hair that had natural caramel and gold highlights in it so I guess I can see how all the kids were dirty blonde or golden blonde. Perhaps Levicy or even the devil himself had lighter hair as a child.

Oh, I also learned that Cap was the second eldest of 13 Hatfield children. Yea fucking 13 kids! Dear lord it was more then what Randall and Sally McCoy had and I always thought they were nuts for having like 9 kids. Sheesh, guess Anse and Levicy really wanted a big family or just didn't believe in birth control.

I smiled at Betty before simply telling her, "We met at a courthouse."

"Details. Nova, we want details." Mary Jane told me, looking at me with one of those please tell us everything type looks, as she quickly worked on cleaning a potato.

"Yes, how did you meet Cap?" Levicy asked before adding in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're not a hussy so I know it wasn't at no titty-bar or club." Wow, Mama-Hatfield was brash. Geez, nice way of wording I'm a nice girl.

"Johnse met his third wife at the titty-bar." Nanny clarified for me, a disapproving look on her sweetheart shaped face.

"Oh…" Yea, it didn't surprise me much since Johnse lived in a shithole out in a holler so far from civilization. And when I saw far I mean it was a long ride from Cap's and his house is far in the hills. Not too far from Devil Anse's though, since the large Hatfield house was positioned off of a fork that diverted from a main road, the road that when driven eventually went by where Cap's street was.

"So, tell us about you and Cap." Mary Jane urged, tossing her peeled potato into the large bowl in the middle of us on the table we all sat around.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell ya'll how we met in length." I gave in, smiling at all of them as I finished up my potato. Tossing it into the bowl I began my tale of the memory with, "I had just walked over to the court clerk…"

 **Beginning of Flashback/Memory:**

 _I had just walked over to the court clerk, who was arguing with some tall lanky guy with blonde shaggy hair. Standing behind him I could hear him say, "But, Betsy, my boss ADA Shepard wanted me to see Judge Harris. Ya can be a peach and let me go see him in his chambers, can't you?"_

 _Clearly he'd been trying to get clearance to head on back to a judge's chamber for a while now, or at least that's what the pleading edge in his voice hinted at. The clerk just sighed, "I'll call him, let him know you need to see him." I could see her give him a pointed look before hearing her say, "Please, step aside so the nice lady behind you can see me."_

 _The man just nodded his head before turning to leave. I thought he was going to go left, to where some benches to sit and wait at were on, so I just stepped straight ahead. Wrong move since I smacked right into the freakishly tall man, turns out he wasn't going left and went straight after pivoting instead._

" _Omph." Flew out of my lips, due to my shock and surprise of smacking into the tall power suit clad guy._

" _Whoa, there, babe. Ya a'ight?" He asked me, one of his hands circling gingerly around my upper arm to keep me steady on my black high heels._

 _I looked up to answer him, but blanched a bit. Oh, I wasn't expecting him to be my age and half-blind. Oh dear… "I'm alright…thank you…"_

 _As he let go of my arm he looked at me, a slight frown crossing his ruggedly gorgeous features. "My eye's botherin' ya, ain't it? Sorry bout that, had it since I was a kid."_

 _Great, way to go now I'm giving him a complex about his blind eye. Blah. "Oh, no, no, it's fine. I'm not bothered. Just, uh, embarrassed that I walked into you's all. I should've been paying attention to where I was going."_

" _You don't gotta ramble and make excuses. I'm not offended, most people are put off my this." The man told me, pointing to his eye at the end of his remark._

 _Holding up the filed in my hand I told him, "I need to get these dropped off for my boss. I need to talk with Betsy."_

" _Who're ya, baby?" He smiled, his deep waving voice having a curious tone to it, as he looked at me with a slight tilt of his head. I could feel his good eye roaming over me. Oh and I would pick today to wear my tighter black dress pants and deep v-neck button up blouse. I was literally on display, not wonder he was calling me babe and baby._

" _Just a lawyer, one of many that come through this courthouse." I told him as I felt my stomach flutter from the attention that I was getting. Attention that I wasn't seeking and surely wasn't used to. I wasn't the girl that got hit on while doing simple daily things. No, I was the type that got set up on blind dates by my friends cause I seemed to frighten off guys due to my big mouth and pleasant personality._

 _His brow quirked up before he asked, "Don't you got a name?"_

" _That you don't need to know." I retorted, not in the mood to be playing whatever game he was getting at._

 _The man looked me over before asking, "Hmm, if I find out who you are will ya let me take you out to make up for starlin' ya with my milky capped over eye?"_

" _Sure, but I doubt you'll do that." I told him before walking away from him and over to Betsy. I could here in the background the sound of loafers clunking against the marble floor, indicating that the man was now going to one of the benches to sit down in._

" _Betsy, I'm dropping these off to be checked in and filed for he Dent case." I told the woman behind the clerk's counter._

" _Thank you, miss." Betsy, the middle-aged clerk that wore too much blush and had a chunky pearl necklace around her neck, simply told me as she took the files from my hand._

 _I smiled and told her, "Have a good day.", before walking away from the clerk desk._

 _As I passed by the man sitting in the waiting area on the left side wall I heard his deep rolling voice pipe up with, "Baby, I'll see ya 'round sometime."_

 _Yea, I bet I'm really going to see him again. Tall guy's full of shit, no way is he going to track me down. Blah, I need to get back to my office and forgot that shaggy blonde's hot voice that was deep and course like a rolling ocean wave. I could get lost in that voice. I need to get a grip, I'm never going to see him again._

 _As I exited the courthouse and went to the parking lot to get to my car I repeated over and over to myself to forget his deep sexy voice and not to expect a run in with him ever again._

 **End of Flashback/Memory:**

"As I exited the courthouse and went to the parking lot to get to my car I repeated over and over to myself to forget his deep sexy voice and not to expect a run in with him ever again." I told everyone, ending my trip down memory lane, as we all tossed the last of the potatoes into the bowl.

"Cap found you since you're here." Levicy remarked as she got up from her seat at the table and took the bowl of potatoes over to counter where a large pot was waiting for them.

"How'd he find you?" Betty asked while her sisters got up from the table, rushing over to check on other foods that was already on the stove.

"He asked the clerk who I was and she told him my first name and what firm I was from." I answered Betty as we got up from the table while Levicy filled the large potato pot up with water.

"Of course, he did. My son's a clever one." Levicy smirked as she placed the filled-up pot of the stove and switched on the burner.

"What'd he do when he tracked you down?" Mary Jane asked as she stirred a pot of beans with a wooden spoon.

"Sent me a small box of chocolate covered strawberries with a note. In the note he said he was serious about wanting to take me out to eat to make up for his eye freaking me out." Those strawberries and the fact that he had figured out I was Novella from Cumbers & Brown had peeked my interest and made me give him a chance. It wasn't everyday a guy was going out of his way to find me.

"He gave you his number, didn't he?" Betty asked dreamily like most teenaged girls would, eyelashes batting as she smiled with excitement.

"Yea, Betty, he did. He also signed the note with 'Name's William, but please call me Will.'." I answered while grabbing the mitts from the counter and slipping them on.

Levicy looked at me, her schooled features faulting a bit, as I opened the oven and checked on the ham. She came right up to my side only to say, "Looks done. Move it on the platter and set it on the table while we finish the sides."

As I took the ham out of the stove I looked over my shoulder for a moment only to see Will sitting on the couch looking content to be with his family again. He spotted me, our eyes locking for a moment, and smirked at me. I smiled back a him before bringing the ham over to the spot on the counter where a large platter was awaiting the large ham. Silently I transferred the meat to the platter and placed it on the middle of the extra-long table.

So far dinner with the Hatfields was going pretty good, but the night was still young and the meal still needed to be eaten. Hopefully everything continued on with smooth sailing.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hatfield family dinner will be concluded in the next chapter.**


	28. Dinner With The Hatfields Pt2

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Dinner With The Hatfields Pt.2**

 **Novella POV:**

The way the Hatfields served and ate dinner was very different them how the McCoys did. Of course, both families set the table before calling everyone to sit down at the table, had pitchers and bottles of various drinks on the table for people to pour into their glasses too. The Hatfields didn't place serving dishes and bowls of sides onto the table, having everyone pass it around the table and scoop it onto their plates, like the McCoys did during dinner. Instead the Hatfield women all grabbed a pot, myself included, and walked around the table plopping a large spoonful on every plate. It felt like an assembly line almost in a way. After plopping the sides onto the plates, us ladies took our respective seats. Mine was next Cap, who was at the end of the table, with Johnse sitting on my other side. Jim Vance was across from me since he was on the other side of Cap, Cotton was next to him. Scattered along the table were the Hatfield children, Cotton, and Lias. Devil Anse sat at the head of the table with his wife and his judge brother flanking his sides.

I quickly learned as soon as I began to cut myself some ham that the Hatfield family were very loud and talkative around the table, unlike the McCoys. I didn't mind, actually it felt normal to be sitting at a table with people pitching in on one conversation without fear of being yelled at or tossed out.

Then my worst nightmare happened, the case got brought up.

"Ya'll know that this week the lotto style drawings for the jury's happening. They should get their letters informing them to report for duty by end of next week." Wall told everyone at the table as he filled his glass with a bottle of shine. Wonder if it's Johnse's homemade shit?

"So, Wall, trial starts next month." Devil Anse stated, looking over at his brother, as he stabbed some food with his fork.

"Yes. First's the jury selection and confirmation then a few days later the trial."

"Hell, this is gonna be one quick trial." Cap smirked before eating some ham.

"How you feel bout all this, little lady?" Wall asked me, clearly wanting to hear my input.

"Fine. It is what it is." I simply said before eating a spoonful of potatoes.

"Is that so?" the judge asked , a hidden smirk laced in his deeply accented timbre.

"Yep." Popped off my tongue, earning me a nod from Judge Wall.

"What do you think 'bout the case?" Devil Anse asked me, a brow raised as he have me his chill rattling stare.

"Devil Anse, do you want the answer I'm supposed to say or the answer I honestly want to give?"

He took a sip from his glass of milk, yea weird that the devil likes milk, before answering me with, "I'd like your honest answer, if you will."

"Fine. Then I think the self-defense plea is bullshit and overexaggerated. No way in hell's 26 stab wounds and a gut shot by a magnum self-defense. I'm stuck on the case, my fault for jumping when my uncle begged for help before getting all the details." I told him between cutting and eating some of the ham that was on my plate.

"But you still plan on representin' the boys." The patriarch of the Hatfield clan accused me before roughly biting off a piece of his dinner roll.

"It's my job." I reminded the stubborn old goat as I grabbed my glass, full of sweet- tea. Before taking a drink of the tea I told him, and everyone else at the table, "I don't know how I'm going to do it tho, since evidence is stacked against them."

"You know we want to see them pay with their lives." The devil stated, giving me a hard stare that would make Medusa's gaze look arm and fuzzy, as I placed my glass back down on the table.

"I know that." I wasn't stupid. Sheesh, did Devil Anse take me for an idiot?

"Pa, I was thinking of having the jury decide the final option between death or life in prison." Cap told his father before tearing into a large piece of sliced ham.

"What?" Devil Anse snarled, his head looking like it was going to spin off like that girl's did in the Exorcist. Yea, that's how mad he looked.

"Makes sense, Anse." Wall told his younger brother, making the stoic man turn his attention to the judge. Wall took a sip of his drink shine before going on to explain, "Doesn't make Cap look like the bad guy and it doesn't put a strain on him and the little lady's relationship outside of the courtroom."

"Anse, no way a jury'll give them McCoys life in prison. Crime was too heinous." Jim assured his nephew brother between chewing on a piece of ham. And when I saw chewing I mean the eat was rolling around in his open mouth as he talked. Dear lord I had to sit across from that…

"Anderson…" Levicy warned her husband in a long twangy tone, cutting him a look as she scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"You been a lawyer long, little lady?" Judge Wall asked me as a way to direct the subject of the conversation to something else.

"Been one for four years now." I answered before eating some of my food.

"She used to work for Cumbers & Brown back in Baltimore." Cap quickly added in, his deep rolling tone holding pride in it.

"You don't say, why that's quite a firm to be hired into as a greenhorn." The judge told me as an impressed look marred his salt and pepper full bearded face.

"I didn't do much there, worked under other lawyers so…" I remarked, down playing how prestigious of a firm I had been at back east.

"No wonder Cap got wit'cha, ya'll share a brain with that lawyerin' stuff." Lias told me, a small chuckle and a grin emerging from him once his sentence was done.

"I reckon you became a lawyer cause of your uncle." Devil Anse remarked, his blue eyes hard and cold on me.

"Yes. I worked as his file clerk every summer since I was 12 or 13 so I guess I just took a liking to being in a law office."

"You went to Louie-Ville too like Perry Cline, didn't ya?" The devil asked, a know it all tone in his coarse voice.

"Yes, I did." I was proud of having gone to college at my uncle's alma mater. It as a good school, I made a lot of memories and friends there too.

"Majored in criminal justice I reckon." Devil Anse said before eating a forkful of beans.

"No, you're only half right there. I double majored in criminal justice and minored in English, well specifically the subject of 19th century literature." I remarked, causing Devil Anse's jaw to twitch as he ate his dinner.

"Oh, ain't ya a smart one." Jim chuckled before pointing his fork towards Cap and bragging, "Hell, your boy Cap majored in criminal justice and minored in political science." Politics? Really, Cap minored in that? Wow, never would've pegged him as the type. Yet again he didn't look like the lawyer type either.

"My wife took some class at a community college for somethin'." Johnse piped up before taking a long swig of his flask. Sheesh, he needs to lay off his homebrew a bit.

"A stripper gettin' her GED ain't nothin' to brag bout." Jim chuckled, rolling his eyes at Johnse.

"Well, Nova, how do you like bein' back home in the hills after being gone for so long?" Levicy asked me, ending all talk about the law in a split second. Praise Jesus, a normal subject.

So, for the rest of dinner and desert all talk was anything, but legal. And to my delight everyone liked the pie. Devil Anse even complimented me on it too. Eating with this family wasn't that bad, all in all.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

While Nova helped my ma and sisters wash up the dishes and put away the leftovers my pa invited me outside on the porch for a smoke with him. I knew his reasonin' behind it, to talk to me bout Nova and our relationship. We were sitting on rockers, side by side, watching the sun go down and the moon rise up. Pa was puffin' on his pipe while I had my cigar. He turned his head and looked at me sternly while saying, "Nova's a nice girl. Smart and polite."

"I know she is, pa." I agreed, noddin' as I blew out a ring of smoke.

"Where do you plan on takin' this, son?" He asked, his pipe bobbing up and down in the corner of his mouth.

I took a quick drag off my smoke before answering with, "Takin' it all the way down the road of a serious future."

"Cap, son, I didn't raise ya to be a fool." Pa sighed, taking his pipe out of his mouth. Pointing it between us he told me in a coarse but expressive tone, "We both know that as much as you may want it ya'll can't have no serious an' real future together."

I shook my head incredulously. My lone icy eye locked onto my pa as I spat in a half-snigger, "Jesus, pa, ya still don't approve even when ma, Jim, Cotton, and just 'bout everyone else approves of her? Hell, even you said that she's nice."

"Just cause they approve and she's nice don't mean she's for you." He told me in a clipped tone. Before I could object he told me, "Look son, ya can carry on with her for the length of the trial. She can be useful to us. After that tho I expect you to end it, let her go back to her own."

"I ain't endin' it with her, pa, and I won't use her either in the trial. I won't play on her feelin's for me, make her screw up her case."

"Hmm…" Pa sighed, sticking his pipe back in his mouth. "Well, ya know that Nancy girl ya went with in high school's widowed now." Good for her. Not like I care, she didn't mean nothin' to me anyays. "Maybe you can catch up with her and see how she's doin'." Pa suggested, givin' me a look that portrayed his approval of the raven haired girl I fucked 'round with in high school.

"No, I got Nova." I firmly told my pa, my deep voice loud and firm. "I don't give a shit bout Nancy." I informed him as I blew out a ring of smoke.

"Cause you're hung up on Nova." Pa spat, rolling his eyes at me, as I flicked some ashes off my cigar.

"Pa, I can't help how I feel 'bout her. I get her and she gets me. I ain't ever endin' it cause I never want to be done with her."

"You in love with her, son?" Pa asked me, giving me a pointed knowin' stare, as a brow rose up to his hairline. I just remained silent, kept a straight and hard look on my face. My pa was trying to talk me out of being with Nova so I sure in hell wasn't gonna be tellin' him how deep my feelin's ran for her. Shit, I didn't even tell her anything remote to I love you, but she didn't need to her it. Hell, she'd run the other way if I was the type of man to voice up those three little words. She knew how deep my feelin's ran just by how I treated her and vise versa. Pa just sighed, knowing he wasn't getting an answer out of me. A sympathetic look crossed his face momentarily before he told me, "Son, I don't think she's a bad person, but I can't condone you with her."

I wasn't going to sit 'round and listen to my pa bad mouth my girl and try to change my mind on her. I picked her and nothing's gonna change that. "I think it's time for me to say goodbye to everyone, get Nova, and go home." I announced as I stood up from my rockin' chair. Before pa could say anythin' I walked over to the door and went inside.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

After Cap came inside from having a smoke with his daddy out on the front porch he wanted to go home. Oh lordy, he was in a mood too. His stone-cold face was a mask he was hiding his anger behind, but I could pick out his emotion by the deep rumble his waving voice held and by the way he tightly curled his fists by his sides. Something was said between him and the devil, about me no doubt, that pissed him off. After saying goodbye to the Hatfield clan, we left the house and got into my car.

Silently we pulled away from his parents' house, the only sound being made being the music coming out of the stereo speakers. After a few minutes of silently riding down the road I spoke up over the radio with the remark of, "So, Devil Anse still disapproves of me? Is that why we left first?"

"Don't worry bout it, you'll win pa over soon 'nough." Cap assured me, puffing on his cigar. Yea, he took it with us instead of stubbing it out and leaving it at his parents'.

"I doubt that." I sing-songed out in a long sigh, slightly shaking my head. Devil Anse seemed like a hard man to impress. If a saint like Roseanna couldn't do it then how could I, what made me so special?

"Babe, I'm with you and nothin's gonna change that. Pa'll either come 'round like the rest of the family or he don't and he loses out. Ma seems to like ya, so she'll work to soften his hard-heart."

"Yea…" I sighed only to go on to say, "Cap, maybe we're goin' way too fast. Last Sunday we agreed to casual and no labels til after the trial and fast forward a week later to today and I'm meeting your entire family. You're still getting into a spat with your pa over us too. It's too much."

"What're ya sayin'? You wanna break up with me or somethin'?" Cap asked, his voice hitching up, as he looked over at me with his brows raised over his wide mismatched-eyes.

"No, I don't want to do that." I said, quickly assuring him that I wasn't looking for a way out of our relationship. "I'm just pointing out that we're acting more serious then we agreed to be last week."

"Oh well, reckon we're serious then." Cap shrugged, flicking some of his cigar ashes out the window. Looking between me and he road he asked, "Does that bother ya? Us bein' more serious then we're supposed to be."

"Honestly it should, but it doesn't." I revealed, admitting the truth not just to him, but to myself too.

"Guess you're my girlfriend then." He chuckled, taking a long drag off his cigar.

I smiled at him while playfully saying, "Guess so, boyfriend."

"You know, baby, ya needa tell Perry Cline and the McCoys 'bout us." And there goes our small happy moment flying out the window. Yep, he ruined it…

"Cap…you know why I can't do that…they won't understand and they hate you…" I rambled, my usually flowing voice trembling and spiking all over the place in a high pitched and flustered tone.

He wasn't accepting my flabbergasted excuses though. Cap's voice was steady and profound, reminding of ocean waves hitting the shore, as he told me, "I don't want to be your dirty little secret, Nova. After the trial you have to tell them we're together."

"Okay." I agreed even though I had no idea if I even wanted to tell the Kentuckians that I was with Cap. Admitting it out loud, revealing it, would make it concrete. Would also lose me a lot of friends and kin too.

Before Cap could utter another word, my cell phone went off. I grabbed my phone out of my bag, letting out a long sigh as I read the name flashing on the caller-id. "Who is it?" Cap asked, looking between my phone and the road for a split second.

"Tolbert." I simply answered, staring wide eyed at my iPhone in my hand.

Cap just rolled his eyes while muttering, "Reckon ya oughta see what the bastard wants. I swear if he upsets ya tho I'm going to his house and whoopin' his ass."

"Will, don't be that kinda guy." I told him in a warning tone, earning me a simple nod. I took a deep breath before swiping the green button on my phone and answering with a simple, "Hi, Tolbert, what're you calling for?"

" _Was wonderin' if yer still takin' Sally Elle t'her first day of Pre-K wit' me. She's 'cited bout it, ya know."_ Tolbert answered in his velvety timbre.

Shit-fuck! I totally forgot I agreed to help Tolbert bring his cute as a button daughter to Mrs. Bray's Pre-K class for her first day tomorrow. Crap, I've been so busy with Cap that it slipped my mind. "Yea, I'll still help you bring her to class. Since I'm an hour away I'll just meet ya'll at the school."

" _But, Ella, I think it'd be easier if ya come ov'r t'my place an' we ride t'getha."_

"I got work to do on your case tomorrow so I can't be away from the office for too long. Meeting you and Sally Elle at Pikeville Elementary's better and easier for me."

" _There ya go 'gain, only thinkin' of yerself."_ Tolbert gruffly grumbled.

"Don't go there, Tolbert." I seethed, my voice floing voice slightly hitching in aggravation, before going on to say, "I said I'd help you bring her to school since she likes me and I know her teacher. I never agreed to ride with ya'll."

" _Ella…I think we need to have a talk bou-"_ Tolbert began til I abruptly cut him off with, "We'll talk tomorrow, Tolbert. I'm on my way back to where I'm staying from having gone out for dinner." Before Tolbert could protest or concede I simply told him, "Bye."

"He's using his kid to try and get into your pants." Cap bluntly told me right after I hung up my phone and tossed it back into my purse, that was on the floorboard next to my feet.

I shook my head at Cap before telling him, "No, he's not. How could you say that?"

"Yes he is." Cap told me as he let some smoke waft out of his lips. Before he stuck his cigar back into his mouth he said, "He wants you to feel sorry for him and his kid. He thinks if you get attached to the girl you'll get with him.".

"No, he just needs help with his daughter. Tolbert's ex-wife ran off years ago with an accountant and Sally Elle doesn't take well to women. She likes me, plus I'm working his case so the least I can do is help him." I explained in depth as I picked at my fraying jean covered knee.

"Holy hell, he named his kid after both you and his mama?" Cap asked, his jaw dropped, before scoffing, "Jesus, that man needs therapy." Cap tipped some cigar ashes out his window while telling me, "Normal people don't go 'round namin' their kid after an ex. Shit, I know I wouldn't be namin' a kid after Nancy."

"Nancy? Who's she, your first love?" I asked, a bit curious to learn about whoever this girl was that Cap brought up.

"No, just a girl I fucked in Logan High before movin' to Tazewell." He bluntly answered me with a straight honest look on his rugged face.

"Oh, well isn't that sweet of you to say." I sarcastically remarked, rolling my eyes at the man driving.

"Babe, I ain't gonna lie and make it out to be somethin' it's not. It was just horny teenaged sex." Cap told me, his deep waving tone having a dead seriousness to it. He looked over at me with softness tinting his mismatched eyes. "You know I haven't felt the way I do 'bout ya for anyone else before."

"I know, Will. I think the same goes for me too. The feelings run real deep." That scared the shit out of me though. Out of all the people I've met over the years Cap's the one that I grew attached to, developed deep rooted feelings for. I should be fighting them, trying to push them away, but I'm not.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Sorry that Devil Anse is leery of Nova and basically tried to break her and Cap up, but no way is he going to warm up to her after one dinner. It's just not Anse Hatfield's way. Cap's still not going to obey daddy, he's still picking Novella. Oh, Tolbert's in the next chapter. He's not giving up on his Ella just yet. Nancy and Bad Frank are in the next chapter too.**


	29. Back To School, Back To Reality

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Back To School, Back To Reality**

 **Nancy POV:**

I was sitting on the sofa watching a movie on Lifetime with my Frank whenever he got a call and went into the other room to take it. Since it was the first day of school tomorrow all of my kids were in bed asleep. My brother Jefferson, who lives with us, was at his girlfriend Sarah's tonight. Thank the lord I was getting peace and quiet tonight.

After a few minutes my Frank came back into the room, a long look on his face. "What is it?" I asked him, grabbing the remote and turning down the tv volume as I did so.

"Got a call from one of the men tailin' Novella." He informed me as he rested his walkin' stick by the armrest of the couch and sat down next to me.

"And?" I probed, wantin' to know what his man found out.

My Frank let out a long sigh before revelin', "And turns out she's been at Cap Hatfield's since Friday night."

"What the hell?!" I shrieked, my black eyes bulgin' outta my long oval face.

"Worse is she was at the devil's house tonight havin' dinner with all the demon Hatfields."

"How can she be doin' this? Are ya sure he followed her there?" I couldn't believe what I was hearin' come outta my husband's mouth. It didn't make no sense.

"Yea and he's got pictures too. Said he sent them to my inbox."

"Oh hell…" I sighed, shaking my head. "How can she be doin' this to our family and to Tolbert?" I asked, more so to myself then to my Frank.

"Dunno, ma'am." Frank sighed as he opened up his mail app on his phone. "Look it, here's the pictures of Novella and Cap from this weekend." My husband told me as he held the phone to where we could both see it between us.

As my husband scrolled thru the pictures I felt sick. She looked like she was havin' a fling wit' the skinny one-eyed gorilla demon Hatfield that wanted to kill my kin. How could Novella be doin' this? "I want her watched and followed some more. She's goin' to a weddin' in Florida this upcomin' weekend."

One of his brow's rose up as a quizzical expression crossed his face. "You think she'll take him wit' her?"

"She might, I dunno." I told my husband with a clenched jaw before addin', "I want as much pictures of them together. When the time's right we'll blackmail her, expose her, or take care of her ourselves."

"Yes, ma'am." My husband told me before gettin' up off the sofa. "We won't let her get 'way with this. I'll call up the boys right now." He walked off into the other room, callin' his contact as he did.

Good. Novella LaVerne Landon's going down. I won't let her trick everyone, make everyone think she's one of us McCoys when she's secretly wit' those demon murderin' Hatfields. Novella's nothin' but a wolf in sheep's skin and I'm gonna skin her, expose her true nature and lies to everyone. And boy do I mean EVERYONE! She's goin' to wish that she never messed with the McCoys. Poor Tolbert, I'm not gonna let that Hatfield hoochie break his heart and send him to death row.

I just need to make her believe that we're still close friends and I don't suspect her of spyin' an' traitorin'.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I sipped on my coffee, that was in a travel mug thanks to Cap, as I crossed the Tug Fork Bridge. I saw out of my review mirror that Cap's car was right behind me, and he too was drinking from his travel mug. It was cute, made us seem like a normal couple commuting to work instead of a sneaky couple crossing into enemy territory. Even though I was raised in Pikeville didn't mean it was very safe for me, not when I was consorting with a man from Mate Creek. Not just any man, but Cap Hatfield.

I had to make a turn while Cap had to go straight, so our little game of follow the leader on the road was broken. After a few minutes I pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school. I parked in the first open spot I could find and then made my way over to the front entryway/awning of the school.

I was standing for a few minutes whenever I heard a loud excited shrilling shriek of, "Ella!" Sally Ella had a large toothy grin plastered on her cute face as she bounded towards me. Her Elsa backpack bounced against her back, dwarfing her, as her curly ginger pigtails dangled like slinkies.

"Hey, cutie, you excited?" I asked her in an overly high pitched tone, smiling at her once she stood in front of me.

She nodded her heard quickly as she beamed, "Yea, cause yer takin' me t'class."

"Ella, ya lookin' purty this mornin'. Dress up for me or the yung'in?" Tolbert remarked, a smirk on his face, as he looked me up and down as he stopped to stand right behind his daughter.

"I'm a lawyer, Tolbert. I'm not dressed up, this is office attire." I told the ginger, defending my choice of a slim black dress with a bone blazer that matched my heels. Shit, just cause I look nice and professional don't mean I'm dressing up for an occasion.

"Yer brother don't dress up an' he works for Perry too." Tolbert pointed out as we began to walk down the path that would bring us to the hall the Pre-K and Kindergarten classes were at.

"Moses doesn't wear a suit, but he does wear a button up and slacks." I explained before quickly adding in, "He's just a clerk anyways."

"Ella, y'know gran'ma came ov'r an' helped poppy pack me a lunch." Sally Elle informed me as she snagged my hand into her tiny one.

"Oh, well, that was very nice of her to help like that."

"I's wished ya'd been able t'help tho."

"Why?" I asked, curious to what the girl's answer would be.

Sally Elle looked up at me with a wide smile. "Cause I really likes ya. Yer the bestest."

"Told ya that ya needed t'come ov'r so we could've rode t'getha." Tolbert muttered under his breath loud enough so that only I would hear.

I just ignored Tolbert's muttered remark. Smiling down at Sally Elle, who was tightly holding my hand and dragging me down toward's her assigned hallway, I told her, "Maybe next time I'll be able to help you pack a lunch. And, you know I really like you and you're the bestest too."

"Ya hear dat, poppy?! Ella likes me too, says I's the bestest."

"Yea, I heard." Tolbert told Sally Elle, noddin' his head. He pointed to the door marked Mrs. Bray while announcing to his daughter, "Look it, yer classroom."

"Come on, Ella. We gotta go." The little girl told me with a big as she quickly dragged me a few feet over to her classroom.

Tolbert was right behind us so when we made it to the door he opened it up for us. "Sally Elle, 'member yer manners an' be nice." Tolbert told his little girl right before she ran into her new class, dragging me right along with her by the way.

"Let's find your cubby so you can put your backpack up." I suggested to Sally Elle, who still hadn't let my hand go.

"Okay." The cute little girl smiled and nodded her head, making her pigtails bounce up and down like little slinkies.

Tolbert pointed to a wall near the doorway where parents and little kids were at. "Cubbies 're ov'r there."

Excitedly Sally Ella ran over to the cubby wall with me in tow since she was still holding onto my hand with an iron clad grip. "Ella, where mines?" She asked as we stood in front of the rows and rows of open white wooden storage shelves.

I spotted one cubby with a taped on nametage with bright red print reading _Sally Elle M._ in one of the cubbies to the left. Pointing to it I nicely told her, "That one over there's yours."

The little girl finally let my hand go as she ran over to her cubby to hang up her backpack. As I stood watch over her I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I tilted my head up only to see Tolbert by my side, a proud smirk on his face. "Ya made her happy bein' here. Its good she's got both us t'do this wit' her."

"Yea." I simply nodded my head.

Before anything else could be said Sally Elle ran over to us. "This bye-bye time?" She asked her father, lookin' up at him with curious slate eyes and a pouty lip.

Tolbert crouched down and gave his little girl a hug while telling her, "Yea, sugar, it's bye-bye time." Breaking the hug and looking at her he sternly said, "Be good for Mrs. Bray."

"Okay, poppy." Sally Elle nodded her head, causing Tolbert to nod and stand up. Bouncing over to me Sally Ella wrapped her arms around me while telling me, "Bye Ella."

I smiled and patted the girl on the back while telling her, "Bye, honey. Have a good day."

Sally Elle nodded before unwrapping her arms from me and running off to sit at a table full of kids, coloring sheets, and a large basket of crayons. Hmm, guess she's ready to make new friends. Tolbert didn't say a word, just walked towards the door. I followed him, giving a quick friendly wave to Mrs. Bray as we passed her.

As soon as we exited the class and walked out into the hallway we were met with the site of Nancy McCoy walking out of the kindergarten class across the way from us. Great, just who I don't need to see right now. After the warning Selkirk gave me, Nancy's the last person I want to shit chat with.

"Howdy. It's nice runnin' into ya'll here." Nancy smiled, her voice sickeningly sweet as a tilted her head at my and Tolbert. Stopping us in our tracks.

"Yea, guess it is." I nodded, smiling at her and making sure my flowing voice had a friendly vibe to it.

"Ya dropped off Jesse?" Tolbert asked, oblivious to Nancy's hidden nature. Her overly sweet way was indeed a mask, she was underneath it all giving me some kind of warning or nasty message.

"Of course, I did. Why else would I be in this wing for?" Nancy answered in a bit of a scoff, rolling her eyes a little bit at Tolbert too. "It's good that ya'll dropped off Sally Elle together. Gives that little girl a sense of family." Nancy smiled, shooting me a slightly pointed look. Giving me a pearly white smile, as friendly as a shark's, she told me, "Family's very important to us McCoys. As you know, Novella. I hope you understand that now you're back in Pikeville." Flipping her dark slightly curled hair over her shoulder she announced, "Well, nice seein' ya'll. I better get goin'.", before walking away from us.

Oh my…either Nancy suspects something or she knows. Maybe Tolbert's obvlivious to Nancy's sweet-worded threats, but I'm not. She just busted out a warning that I need to stay true to the McCoys. Shit, I already fucked that up didn't it?...

* * *

After helping Tolbert drop off Sally Elle to her first day of Pre-K and running into Nancy, I ended up in the diner eating breakfast with him, his treat per his request. I didn't really want to eat with him but agreed to since I still felt bad about how shitty I was to him last Friday and I guess over the weekend. Tolbert was moody and had a bad temper, but he was a good guy underneath it all and a good father too.

"So, how was yer weekend 'way?" Tolbert asked between sipping on his mug of coffee.

While cutting a piece of my pancake I replied, "It was good."

"What'd ya do wit' yer friend?" He pressed, placing his mug down on the table.

"Hung out and went shopping." I lied, obviously since I spent the weekend in Mate Creek with my boyfriend Will er Cap. I took another bite of my pancake before adding, "She's on the verge of divorce so…"

A solemn look passed over Tolbert's fine face as he ate one of his sausage links. "Oh, I'm sorry t'hear that. D'vorce's hard, like a death, but ain't nothin' died 'cept for yer marriage."

"Yea. My friend's been seeing a therapist with her husband, but it's not really working." I truthfully told Tolbert before grabbing my coffee mug and drinking the badly brewed diner crap. Damn, I really wanted to get back to the coffee in my travel mug that was locked in my car. It should still be hot since it was in a Yeti…it was Keurig brewed and French vanilla. Yummy, better than this shit I was stuck drinking at the moment.

"He cheatin' or she cheatin'?" Tolbert asked around a mouth full of eggs.

"He's having the affair, or at least that's what she thinks." I wasn't surprised though. I had warned Meredith that her man was a pig. He hit on me right after he proprosed to her, so yep he was no good in my books. She brushed me off, said I was making it up cause I was jealous that she had somebody and I didn't. Hmm, guess she should've listened to me. Eh, whatever, guess when you're 23-24 you think you know it all bout the jackass frat boy you've been dating all throughout college.

"When I d'vorced Mary Sally Ella was only few months old. Her walkin' out on me for 'notha man blindsided me. Never saw it comin'." Tolbert revealed, his eyes glassed over due to the bitter and sad memories he was delving up.

"Oh, so nothing seemed wrong or off to you?" I asked, watching the waitress walk around the small room topping up people's coffee cups.

"Nope." He popped his tongue, shaking his head quickly, as he cut a piece of his pancake with his fork and knife.

"Oh…" I trailed off before going on to eat some eggs.

Tolbert's fork hovered over his plate as he looked between it and me. With sorrow filled stormy eyes he exhaled, "I'm sorry 'bout how I ended us. I blindsided ya, hurt ya."

"Tolbert, I don't want to talk about our breakup. We're friends now, leave the past in the past."

"Nothin' was wrong wit' us, ya know. I just wanted ya to have a good life's all."

"What?" My breath hitched. No, he couldn't mean what I think he did. No, just no."

"Reason why I walked 'way from ya. I didn't wanna hold ya back from yer dreams." Tolbert confessed as he watched me shove a forkful of ketchup smothered scrambled eggs in my mouth. Ironically smothering my eggs in ketchup was something I picked up from Cap.

"Oh…" I shakily sighed out, feeling my throat close up and refuse to let me swallow down my scrambled eggs. I felt like I was going to choke to death or something. Why was he telling me this now? Now, when I finally became official with Cap. When I finally let myself admit my deep feelings for my Cap, Tolbert gives me the reason he left, a reason that turns out to be selfless and sacrificial. I forced myself to swallow my eggs down before grabbing my purse and telling Tolbert, "I need to get going, I got a lot of work to do." Sliding out of the booth and standing up I weakly smiled, "Thanks for breakfast."

"Yer welcome, Ella." Tolbert replied before adding in, "Sally Elle may wanna call ya later t'tell ya how her day went. 'Kay?"

"Okay, that's fine. Bye." I nodded before walking away from the table and making a beeline towards the door.

The reason for the breakup I had wanted to know so bad did nothing to bring me closure. Instead it did the opposite, it made me feel compassion for Tolbert and made my heart soar. He had loved me enough to let me go, to break us both to give me my best chance. Oh, and how was I repaying him, by seeing the man that was his arch enemy and wanted his head on a silver platter.

Hell, I felt like such a shitty person. Poor Tolbert.

* * *

I walked into my office only to be shocked by the sight of my brother sitting at the chair across from my desk. He had his feet propped up on my desk, his ankles crossed, as his long hair flowed over the headrest of the chair he was leaning back on. Moses was sleeping, the little shit. I shut my door and walked over to my desk. After placing my bag down, I grabbed my brother's boot covered feet and flung them over the edge of my desk. Moses woke up, looking disoriented, as soon as his feet thumped on the ground.

"Enjoy your nap in my office?" I sarcastically asked as I went behind my desk and sat down in my leather office chair

"Yea." Moses stretched his arms and cracked his back by arching it. "Enjoy your weekend bangin' Cap?" My brother asked me with a serious look on his brown beard covered face.

"Shut up! What if somebody heard you?" I hissed, glaring nastily at my baby brother, while powering on my desktop.

"Nobody heard me or would." Moses sat up right in his chair. "Betty's old and decrypted like the gate keeper and Perry never leaves his office down the hall unless it's to go see Rand'l."

"Mo…" I sighed, shaking my head at him. "So, why're you in my office for anyways?" I asked, grabbing my travel mug off my desk from it's spot by my purse.

"Hidin' from Uncle Perry cause I don't wanna work." Moses answered, making me let out a tiny giggle. "So, you didn't answer my question. How was your weekend?"

"Weekend was good." I simply said, sipping on the delicious coffee in my, well actually Cap's, Yeti mug.

"How're you and he who shall not be named?"

"We're good." I told him while opening up my work email. "We decided to make it official." I announced, needing to get the weight of my relationship off my chest.

"Dang…" Moses sighed before going on to quickly add, "That's some heavy shit." Cracking his knuckles, he asked, "So since ya'll are boyfriend and girlfriend does that mean you're gonna be relocatin' to West Virginie soon or what?"

I shook my head while seeing I had quite a few emails from Mr. McCoy in my inbox. "No, I'm not movin' 'cross the tug."

"Why not? Ain't that serious yet or somethin'?"

"We're serious and I got a key along with his assurance I can pop by and stay whenever I want. I'm not movin' in with him yet cause it's too complicated."

"Ah, cause of the trial." I just nodded my head at my brother as I skimmed over numerous hateful and ranting emails from Randall McCoy. Yep, guy was going nuts over his sons being tried for murder. Also, his grammar was atrocious. "Even tho my best friend's Billy McCoy, and he wants to beat your man's little brother's ass for gettin' the girl he liked, I'll give he who shall not be named a chance." Well since Robert E. didn't bring his girl to dinner last night either she's a hussy or he just got with her. I'm hoping it's the latter since the almost 20-year-old young man seemed nice.

My eyes widened and I tore my gaze from my computer screen and placed it onto my bother. "What? Give him a chance? Oh no…don't tell me you wanna meet him."

Moses nodded his head, his thick brown hair smacking against his shoulders, while chuckling out, "I wanna meet the guy that stole you right out from underneath Tolbert's nose."

"I'll talk to him 'bout it." I gave in, a slight smile on my lips.

"Hey, if I approve of the cold prick then go on and move in with him. I'll keep Perry and Roseanna from findin' out." Dear God, my baby brother was giving me his blessing to move to Logan. Wow, never would've thought he would be so approving.

"Roseanna knows, she confronted me last Friday. She promised not to tell." I revealed, leaning back in my chair.

"Okay, then we'll make sure Perry don't find out." Moses concluded before he started to bite his thumbnail.

"I think Nancy suspects something." I admitted to my brother, worry no doubt shining in my cornflower blues.

Moses stopped chewing on his thumb, his cerulean eyes widening a bit. "Shit, now she'll be a problem." No shit, I figured she would be. Mybrother let out a deep sigh before going on to reveal, "Her detective hubby, who's runnin' for sheriff by the way, used to be an outlaw in the James Gang up in Harlan and was a Pinkerton in Louisville for a time 'fore movin' here."

"What? How'd you know that?"

"Easy, I overheard him tell Uncle Perry and Rand'licious one day a few years back when I was trapped here workin' for the summer instead of pickin' up skanks like God intended a hotblooded teenaged boy to do."

"Oh hell…" I trailed off before sipping on my coffee. "That's bad, very bad actually."

"Uh, it's not just vey bad, but could be dangerous for you and he who shall not be named if Bad Frank calls in some markers or somethin'."

"What?" I asked, coffee spurting out of my mouth and spraying onto my computer screen. Placing my mug down and grabbing some tissues from the box near my pen holder I asked, "You don't think he'd really do that, do you?"

"Dunno, he might. The guys he ran with are shady so…" Moses answered while I wipped my coffee splattered screen off.

I placed the dirty tissue in the wastebasket under my desk. "I heard he pulled a gun on Selkirk."

"Yea, he did." Moses confirmed what I already knew with a small nod. "Just be careful when you cross the tug. Oh, and you better tell your boyfriend what I told ya 'bout Bad Frank's connections."

"So, he can worry 'bout me or try to pressure me to quit the case?" I rhetorically asked before following it up with, "No, I don't think so."

"Look, sissy, if you're really serious bout datin' him and bein' with him maybe you should just cut Tolbert loose and abandon ship. This case is like the Titanic, sunk and doomed."

"I can't do that. I promised Uncle Perry-" I began to tell Moses before he abruptly cut me off with, "Novella you can't worry bout what you promised Uncle Perry anymore, not when you're in deep with you know who. You stay on this case you're gonna get Tolbert and his brothers killed just cause your boyfriend's going to get jealous of the chemistry you and your hot-head ex have."

"I don't have chemistry with Tolbert, we're just friends."

"No, you're wrong on that." Moses firmly told me, shaking his head, before going on to say, "Ya'll got chemistry that'd burn down the science lab at Pikeville High. It's there and you play 'round with it every time you're with Tolbert." Before I could utter a word, my brother told me, "You think you're bein' nice, but really it seems like you're flirtin' with him."

"Mo, you're insane." I scoffed, rolling my eyes, before sipping on the remnants of my French vanilla coffee.

"Whatever, just don't cry to me when your life gets all fucked up cause your work collides with your love life."

I arched a brow while skeptically asking, "Why're you so eager to accept my boyfriend?"

My office was filled with silence for a couple minutes as my brother mulled over how to answer me. A very serious look passed over his usually carefree face before he went on to say, "Maybe cause for the first time in ten years I've had my sister back. I don't have to talk to you on skype but can hang out with you in the flesh." I just nodded my head, giving him silent permission to keep speaking if he needed to. I could tell by the look in his blue eyes that he had more to say, plus he was cheweing on his bottom lip. "I know I was like 10 when it happened, but I know your breakup with Tolbert's what kept you away from these mountains." I think most of the people in Pike figured that out too, that I stayed away to try and heal from a broken heart. "If he who shall not be named is the reason for you stickin' 'round and stayin' then I'll learn how to like him. If he can get you to stay then he must be special cause you never came back for me or Uncle Perry." By the end of his last sentence Moses' voice had died down and got heavy with melancholy emotions.

"Oh…" I mumbled, a bit dumbfounded.

"Just, uh, set up a time and place for me to meet him." Moses told me before getting up from his chair and walking out of my office.

Wow, I had a lot to weed out now. So many blows were dealt to me this morning and I got no idea how to deal with them. Both Tolbert and Moses told me very truthful and rattling things. Things that are now swimming in my head and drowning my emotions with all sorts of conflicting feelings.

Conflicting feelings for my boyfriend Will 'Cap' Hatfield and my ex-boyfriend turned client and friend Tolbert McCoy. My feelings run deep for Cap, but a part of me will always love Tolbert.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Nancy and Bad Frank OMG they're up to no good and they know about Cap and Novella, even know where Cap lives too. AHHH! Oh, gotta love Moses. He's like a tabloid, knows EVERYTHING LOL! Moses is a smart cookie ain't he? And Tolbert FINALLY admitted the reason he dumped Novella. Anyways drama's in the air, yay!**


	30. Only One Approval

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Only One Approval**

 **Novella POV:**

"Novella, I wrote down a rough draft for the opening argument." My Uncle Perry told me as soon as he opened my door and walked into my office. Walking over to my desk and placing a piece of paper down on it he said, "I'd like you to read it over, edit it, and add in anything else you think it needs."

Grabbing it I simply told him, "Okay."

Standing in front of my desk, giving me a tilted look, Uncle Perry told me, "I hope you've talked to Tolbert."

"Yes, I've talked to him." I affirmed, my eyes roaming and skimming through the long written opening argument, trying to get a feel of what I'd be dissecting and editing once my uncle left my office.

"Good." My uncle nodded, a tight look on his face. Instead of just leaving it at that he opened his mouth and out came his slick tinted voice lecturing me with, "I still think it's a shame you felt the need to decompress instead of the need to console him last weekend. You weren't the only one that had the rug pulled out from under their feet." Crossing his arms over his waistcoat covered chest my uncle sighed before telling me, "I hope you got your head on straight now. You'll need every ounce of courage and strength you can muster to go up gainst Cap Hatfield." Uncle Perry slightly shook his head while admitting, "I underestimated the young man, had no idea he'd be so hostile and cunning."

"He gives you a run for your money, don't he?" I asked, a slight knowing smirk crossing my face.

"That he does." He revealed before going on to ask, "You hear anything back in Baltimore bout him from other lawyers and such?"

"No, just that he never loses and is stone cold in court." Actually, I heard that from Cap himself since the man's my boyfriend, but I can't tell Uncle Perry that.

"Well, then I suppose you need to pull on your feelings for Tolbert in order to beat the case and get the McCoy boys freed."

"I know."

"Tolbert needs you so much right now, his little girl does too. You can't be getting Ole Rand'l riled up anymore or making mistakes in court anymore." Uncle Perry scolded me in a tone that made me feel like I was a little girl and not a woman.

"I didn't make a mistake, I made a judgment call. The indictment decision was made before court was even in session. It's Hatfield favored, us objecting to everything would've made us look like the village idiots." I explained in length to him, defending my actions since I felt like I was being belittle for my view and interpretation of the law.

"Your view on this highly differs from mine, my dear. I sure do hope that you're able to bend the law to our means instead of letting it be a ramrod against us." Uncle Perry told me, his slick voice snipping and low, before he left my office.

* * *

The rest of my morning was uneventful. The edits and revisions I did on my uncle's opening argument was not received well at all. Uncle Perry was mad that I wanted him to drop his lengthy speech about the law being like a muscle. I felt it sounded a bit infomercial-like, but he felt that it was a great philosophy. Of course, he didn't like anything I did with his speech either. He tossed my revised copy into the trash and then tasked Moses to doing edits and spellchecks on another original copy that he just happened to print out.

Lunch though was a different story. Moses decided that we needed to go out and grab some cheap-ass greasy burgers from some walk-up stand. Turns out the burger joint wasn't that far from the _Pike County Justice Building_ and it also turns out that Cap has a thing for greasy burgers too.

"Hey, Cap Hatfield, right? I'm Moses Quincey, Novella's baby brother." Moses introduced himself to Cap, who was standing in line for food, as soon as we walked up to the food stand. "I was just tellin' my sister this mornin', after she rudely woke me up from the nap I was takin' in her office while hidin' from our uncle, that I wanted to meet you."

Cap quirked a brow as a lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Really? Well, I was just tellin' Nova last night how she needs to tell everyone in this shithole we're together."

"Next!" The person running the burger stand shouted, making the line move.

"So, are we gonna eat at one of the tables like a big happy family or not?" My brother asked before looking at me and adding in, "If so maybe you can snag one, sissy, and we'll just order the food."

"That sounds like a good idea." Cap nodded before looking at me and tilting his head in the direction of the tables and saying, "Nova, go get a table for us."

"What? No, we're not staying and eating together. What if somebody sees all of us." It was a stupid idea. If word got back to Uncle Perry we'd be screwed.

"Hell, Novella, you're living with him 4 outta 7 days, but you're worried somebody's gonna see us eatin' burgers at a picnic table." Moses chuckled loudly and sarcastically.

"I'll go find an open table." I told them before walking off to find an empty table at the small eating area near the burger stand.

 **Cap POV:**

Nova's brother didn't look like her at all, except that they both had blue eyes. Moses was tall and built like a brick, was a brunette too. When I say tall I mean the man was maybe an inch shorter then me and I was a tree. He was just quietly looking at me, studying me. When he did open his mouth it was to say, "Never thought a hot-shot ADA like you'd like burgers from this place."

"I was a boy from the other side of the tug 'fore I became a lawyer. I do enjoy a good greasy burger." I told Moses, remindin' him that I wasn't always a high rankin' lawyer and a pillar of the Tug River Valley.

He nodded his head at my answer, seeming to accept it. Just goin' for the gusto he said, "My sister says you got a house over in Logan."

Nova tellin' her brother 'bout the house's good. Means she's considerin' my offer of moving in. At least I hope she is. "Yea, it's a remodeled farm house."

"You're stickin' 'round then?" He asked as he eyed up the menu that was printed above the ordering window of the food stand.

"Yep." I simply answered, noddin' my head.

"I know you gave Novella a key." She told him that too. That's good, now he knows she's got a place to stay at that's not their slimy uncle's house. "What're your intentions with my sister?" Of course, Moses asked that, it's the one question all brothers want to know. Hell, I know when my little sisters get serious with somebody I'll be bustin' that prick's balls too.

I looked him right in the eyes as I answered in a deep and serious tone, "I wanna life with her."

"That ain't gonna be easy." He told me, implying that since the McCoys and Hatfields hate each other my relationship with Nova was gonna be an uphill battle.

"Next!" The cashier shouted, indicatin' that it was our turn to order.

We walked up to the booth and placed our order of burgers, fries, and cokes. I was nice and paid for the food. As we waited on our lunch we talked a bit. Turns out Moses is a pretty carefree guy, but very observant. He was also gamer guy that liked NASCAR and rooted for Ohio sports teams.

 **Novella POV:**

Moses and Cap were talking and looking like they were getting along as they made their way over to where I was sitting, foam cups and grease stained paper bags in their hands. They seemed to be getting along, which I guess should make me happy, but instead worried me a bit. I reckon I was worried cause I didn't want to drag my brother down the rabbit hole with me.

"You gotta good man here, sissy. Paid for our food, mine included. Like, damn, soulless ginger tool would've made me buy my own." Moses rambled as he and Cap took their seats at the table, placing the food and drinks down on it too.

"Mo, really?" I groaned, shooting him one of those 'I can't believe you' type looks as Cap slid a foam cup of pop over to me.

"What? It's the truth. Guy's so tight with money he'd make Abraham Lincoln cry." Moses defended himself as he pulled his food out of his bag.

"Cap, you didn't have to pay for Moses' food." I told my boyfriend as he handed me my burger and fries. As I watched him take his own lunch out of our bag I went on to offer, "I can repay you since he won't."

"Nah, I didn't mind." He shook his head. Pointing between me and Moses he remarked, "He's your brother and Hatfields always take care of friends and kin."

"Hear that, I'm like practically kin now since ya'll are serious and stuff." Moses told me with a sassy smirk on his face before taking a large bite out of his greasy double-decker cheeseburger. "Oh, did ya catch that pre-season ball game on tv last night?"

"Yea." Cap nodded. Unwrapping his cheeseburger, he chuckled, "But both teams sucked."

"They both sucked, but you still watched it til midnight." I told Cap between taking a bite out of my own greasy burger that was oozing with cheese and all the fixings.

"It's football, babe." Cap simply told me 'round a mouthful of burger. After swallowing his food, he grabbed some fries while continuing his sports fan logic with, "Of course, I'm gonna watch even if the team ain't mine."

Moses nodded his head in agreement while blurting out, "Hell yea. Gotta watch football no matter what when it's on."

"But it's only pre-season. The games don't even count." I told them, trying to hold back a smirk at their antics.

And for the rest of lunch we ate and talked, gettin' along just fine.

* * *

"I like him, sissy. You found a nice guy even tho he's a cold mofo in court." Moses told me as he pulled his jacked-up truck out of the food stand's parking lot and onto the road.

"What? Moses, you really approve of Cap?" I asked, a bit stunned, as my brother grabbed his can of chew from the small storage slot below the radio.

"Yea, he seemed cool to me." Moses screwed open his can of Copenhagen. Placing a large chunk of tobacco in his mouth he told me, "Plus, he bought my food." He placed the top back on the can and put it back into the storage slot while rambling, "Tolbert don't do that, he's a cheap bastard. Y'know I jack his shine every now an' then cause his prices are crazy ridiculous."

My eyes widened as I squeaked out, "What? You steal shine from Tolbert?"

"Yep. He doesn't know so don't tell him." Moses told me as he flipped his blinker on. Getting ready to make a turn down the road he explained with a long sigh-like chuckle, "His wrath bout havin' his likker takin' without payin's worse than that of a woman scorned."

There had to be another reason other than free food. If not my brother's dumber than I thought. "Other than Cap payin' for lunch why do you approve of him?"

"He answered my bro questions right."

"Ah, I see."

"Uncle Perry won't approve tho." Moses stated as we drove down the road in downtown Pikeville lunch traffic. Which was desolate and calm compared to the downtown Baltimore lunch traffic I was driving in just a month or so ago.

"I know." I sighed, drifting my focus to looking out the window at all the businesses we were passing by.

"I'll figure out how to keep him off you and Cap's trail. Oh, and I give you my blessin' to move in with him."

"Thanks, but I'm not movin' in with him."

Moses looked between me and the road as he simply told me, "You should."

One of my thin auburn brows rose as I looked at the side of my brother's face. "Why?"

"Cause after I saw ya'll together I know for a fact that he's the one for you. No matter how much everyone pushes Tolbert on you Cap's always goin' to be the one. I mean the love ya'll radiate just by shootin' smirks and sexy eyes at each other is epic. The way you look at Cap is so different then the way you look at Tolbert, which is like a soft crushy type look by the way."

Poor Tolbert. He didn't deserve this. He loved me so much and here I was getting my brother's approval on the man deemed his enemy. "Oh…"

* * *

The rest of my work day after lunch consisted of typing up memos and transcripts along with looking over some files for my uncle. After work I went home and got changed into something comfortable, just some yoga pants and a thin hoodie, and read a bit on my kindle. After finishing my book, I decided to go downstairs and see if Roseanna needed any help with dinner.

As I walked by the kitchen table I spotted Sarah Elizabeth doing her homework, which consisted of a get to know you type survey. I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as I saw her name printed on the right side upper corner of her paper. _Sarah Elizabeth McCoy-Hatfield._ Holy shit! Her legal name was Hatfield, that meant Johnse had to be on the birth certificate. Did the Hatfields even know this girl legally had their name? Even tho my action was going to betray not just Roseanna, but Uncle Perry too I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and quickly snapped a picture of the paper with the girl's name on it.

Quickly I pulled up my messaging app and sent the pic to Cap along with the text of: _Does Johnse know Roseanna gave Sarah Elizabeth the Hatfield name? Saw this walking by her doing homework._

Shutting my phone off and pocketing it I told Roseanna, "Dinner smells good, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." Roseanna politely turned down my offer of help. Come to think of it she always turned down my offer to help in the kitchen. What's with the McCoy omen barring me from kitchen duty? "Tolbert called earlier, he's bringin' Sally Elle over for dinner cause she wants to see you."

"Oh, that's good." Not really. My feelings for him were all over the place. My brother just met my boyfriend, who is considered the enemy of my family and friends and approves of him. Seeing Tolbert is going to send me into an emotional tailspin. Oh, and Sally Elle, that sweet little girl is to cute for her own good.

"Mama, I'm done with my homework." Sarah Elizabeth announced, turning around in her chair to look at her mother. "Can I go watch cartoons now?" She asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes, you can go." Roseanna told her daughter in a soft motherly voice that held a smile in it. The little blonde girl stuffed her paper in her folder and stuffed that in her backpack before taking off towards the living room. Once the girl was gone Roseanna looked at me from her spot by the stove and asked, "How was your weekend?"

"Good." I answered while leaning against the counter near the stove, where Roseanna was at.

"You plan on having a lot of weekends over there?" She asked even though I think she already knows the answer.

I could lie and say no or just tell the truth. Hmm, truth it is. "Yea."

Roseanna's sweet heart shaped face fell. She shook her head a bit frantically as she muttered out, "Oh…oh my…" She took a deep breath to compose herself before looking at me and saying, "I was afraid of that. It's not going to end well."

"Roseanna, don't worry. Everything'll be fine." I assured her with a half-smile.

"Does my brother have a chance?" The sweet blonde bluntly asked me as she stirred a pot on the stove.

"I don't know, but it's serious with me and…" I answered her, trailing off at the end of the word and to imply Cap's name without having to actually say it.

"Do you still love Tolbert" She asked me, her bright blue eyes boring into me inquiringly. With an insightful look she told me, "He's always been in love with you and now his daughter loves you too."

I let out a deep sigh before looking at my friend and confessing, "In a way, but it's confusing. It's not as deep and unconditional as it should be. I can't love him wholeheartedly like he wants me too."

"But you can love Sally Elle like your own, right?" She prodded as she grabbed a jar of spices from the ledge on the back of the stove.

While watching her put some dashes of seasoning into the cook pot I simply said, "Yea, why?"

"Then that's all that matters. Love Sally Elle like a mother and just work on deepenin' your love for Tolbert. In time it'll work, ya'll get that love a partnership raisin' a child needs."

"And if I told you I was toyin' with the idea of movin' out with somebody would you still be trying to push for me and your brother to be together?"

"Yes, cause I know that the somebody you're leaning towards is no good. You'd be giving up your family to be with him, but with Tolbert you'd be gainin' the family you always wanted." Before I could even respond to Roseanna my phone binged, indicating that I had a text. "That my brother or…?" Roseanna asked, watching me open up my phone and look at my notification.

"Your brother doesn't text." I told Roseanna before opening up the text.

"I think this is awful how you're bein', 'specially since you know what happened to me, but I'll continue to act like I don't know nothin' for my brother's sake cause his knowin' would make him get into a fight an' land him in more trouble." Roseanna softly sighed at me while my eyes roamed over Cap's text.

His text was like a punch in the gut. It read: _Johnse doesn't know. Fuck he's never even seen the kid, got kicked out of the hospital outside of the room by Aunt Betty. Least that's what I heard. Nobody in the family knows that girl got the Hatfield name. Fuck, Roseanna's got lupus too?! Ah shit, she croaks CPS tosses that kid over to Johnse since he's the legal father. I gotta talk with my brother. We'll talk bout this when you come over later._

I was brought back to reality by Roseanna's bell-like voice saying, "I care for you an' don't want you to get hurt. You're gonna get hurt takin' up with him."

"We're still friends tho, right?" I asked a bit fearfully. I didn't want to lose her as a friend. Roseanna was my friend way before our boyfriends entered our lives. I'd hate to lose her friendship over a guy, but sadly I couldn't let go of that said guy.

"Yes, nothin' can change that." Thank god we're still friends. Friends who don't agree on something, but still friends never the less. "Now go wait for Tolbert and Sally Elle in the living room with Moses and Sarah Elizabeth. I can only imagine the kind of cartoons he's streamin' for her." Knowing my brother probably old X-Men, Batman, or Robot Chicken episodes.

"Okay." I simply said before leaving the room.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, Moses met Cap and approves. Oh, what a bombshell about Sarah Elizabeth's last name huh. Roseanna is still team Tolbert. Poor Novella's got a secret boyfriend nobody but her brother likes and an ex turned client and friend that everyone likes. Nova's boarding the emotional roller-coaster…Drama, drama, drama's in the air!**


	31. Just Picked A Side?

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **I put a little Easter egg in the second scene. Hopefully ya'll get it. This chapter turned out to be a bit longer then I anticipated. Hope ya'll don't mind.**

* * *

 **Just Picked A Side?**

 **Cap POV:**

I was sitting in the living room on my couch, eating one of those microwaveable ramen noodle cups, whenever I got a text from Nova. Damn, her text took me by surprise. Never would've thought Roseanna gave her girl the Hatfield name, but she did. Proof was in the puddin'. I had a picture of the kid's homework with the last name of McCoy-Hatfield on it sent to my phone. Damn hyphenated name. Nova was as shocked as I was, reason for her text was to see if Johnse knew and if I knew bout the name.

Poor Johnse, I had'a call him up and tell him that he got royally fucked by that McCoy whore. Eh, I don't know if she's really a whore or not, but that's the nickname for her that gets tossed around my family. The few times I talked to her she seemed sweet I guess, but that was back when I was a teen and she spent most of her time up my brother's ass anyways. I tended to stay 'way from her, reckon she got on my nerves or somethin' cause I weren't around her that much.

I placed my half-eaten soup cup on my coffee table before calling Johnse. After a few rings my brother answered with, " _It's suppertime, Cap. What's goin' on?"_

"Nova sent me a pic of Sarah Elizabeth's homework. Kid's name's Sarah Elizabeth McCoy-Hatfield." Itold him, cut and dry, the reason for my suppertime interruption.

" _What? How'd that be?"_ I imagine that Johnse's mouth was wide open, catching flies, on the other side of the phone.

"Your sweet beautiful darlin' ex Roseanna stuck your name on her kid's birth certificate's how. Only way to hyphenate a name's to have a father listed."

" _But I was told I didn't have no rights. Couldn't see the baby."_

"Yea, well, that was a load of bullshit."

" _What's gonna happen? Can I see my daughter?"_ Of course, he'd ask that.

"You'll have to bring her to court or mediation, but you should be able to get visitations. What's the problem is that Roseanna's got lupus, Johnse." I explained the situation as I watched the nightly news on mute.

" _Yea, so?"_ My brother asked a bit flippantly.

I shook my head and did a facepalm before lengthily explaining to my fickle older brother, "Johns, lupus attacks the organs and the immune system. Somethin' like the flu could do her in. Her liver can go too from the disease attackin' it. She could die young and then you'd be stuck with 'nother mouth to feed."

" _But Roseanna and Sarah Elizabeth live with Perry Cline."_

"He can't care for her. Legally he has no claim, he never adopted the girl and as her legal father you have the responsibility to care for her if anything happens." I ain't a praying man, but I pray that Roseanna holds on for another decade. No way in hell is Johnse and Mira equipped to care for another kid.

" _Oh. I'll have to tell all this to Mira."_

"Mira's pregnant, be mindful or you'll get a hairdryer or a fryin' pan tossed at your head cause she's hormonal." I warned him, half-serious and half-mocking.

" _I know how to talk to my wife bout things. Don't need no advice from ya. 'Sides, Mira don't mind my kids from my ex-wives livin' with us so she shouldn't mind the news 'bout Sarah Elizabeth."_ Johnse babble on in his always carefree sounding voice.

"Okay." Only reason why Johnse's got custody of his kids from his ex-wives is cause one's a pill popper and the other one's locked up for writing bad checks and forging. But he seems to think that him and his former stripper wife are the best parents. "I'll let ya go, Johns. Bye." I told him right before hanging up.

I tossed my phone onto the coffee table before leaning back on the couch and letting out a long, deep sigh. Fuck, shit was going to get nasty between the Hatfields and the McCoys now and not just over a murder trial either. Nope, now a child's life was in the balance. My girl just picked a side and drew a line in the sand whether she knows it or not. Everyone's going to figure out it was Nova that told me about the McCoy-Hatfield hyphenated name of Sarah Elizabeth.

Shit's gettin' real now.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was right about the cartoons Moses had on for Sarah Elizabeth. Batman was on the tv while I sat in the living room with them, waiting for Tolbert and Sally Elle to show up. Uncle Perry was in the parlor reading a book. He was very old fashioned and didn't watch much tv other than a few news programs and a couple of shows here and there. He spent most of his time reading. Moses seemed to be enjoying Batman more then Sarah Elizabeth, who most likely wanted to watch Doc McStuffin's or something like that. I didn't mind the superhero cartoon.

Actually, I liked superheroes. Just Marvel ones not DC. Scratch that, I liked the villain Donald Pierce from the Wolverine movie Logan that came out a couple years back. Eh, the reason for liking the villain was bad, but whatever. Oh, yea the reason was cause he's hot.

I was watching Batman take off in his Batmobile on tv whenever a knock sounded at the door, signaling the arrival of Tolbert and Sally Elle. Yay…nay…yay! "I'll get it!" I shouted loud enough that that everyone in the house would hear as I got up from the couch. Moses just nodded his head at me before I walked out of the room and into the entryway. A couple more knocks sounded out by time I reached the door. "Hi." I answered the door to find Tolbert standing in front of me with Sally Elle on his hip.

"Ella!" The girl exclaimed as she tried to leap out of her daddy's arms and onto me.

"Ya better take her. She wants ya." Tolbert advised me before I could say a word to him and the girl.

I just nodded my head and let him pass her off to me. Once I had the girl slung on my hip, which was a bit uncomfortable since I wasn't used to carryin' 'round kids, she told me, "Ella, I p'ayed wit' p'aydough t'day."

"Really? Did you have fun?" I asked in one of those fake excited voices used when talking to children as walked down the hall.

I heard Tolbert shut the door followed by his boots shuffling behind me while Sally Ella nodded her head, causing her ginger pigtails to bounce around, and told me, "Yea, I's did has fun. Lots 'n' lots o'fun."

"That's good."

"I gotta form t'fill out for her 'mergancy contacts an' some survey stuff from Mrs. Bray. Was wonderin' if ya'd help me wit' it." I heard Tolbert remark from behind me as we walked into the living room.

"Sure. Do did you bring it?" I asked before setting Sally Elle down on the ground telling her, "Go watch Batman with Moses an' Sarah Elizabeth. I need to help your poppy with something."

"'Kay." Sally Elle nodded before running towards the couch Moses and Sarah Elizabeth were on.

"Oomph. Watch where you're jumpin' kid." My brother groaned as Sally Elle jumped right onto his lamp, accidently kneeing him in his family jewels.

Tolbert just pulled some folded-up papers out of his pocket, handin' it over to me. Takin' it from him I asked, "So, do you want to fill these out here, in the study, or the kitchen?"

"The study I reckon."

"Okay, lets go." I told Tolbert before walking out of the living room and towards the study.

It only took a minute, maybe less, for us to reach and enter the study. I sat in the large leather desk chair at the desk while Tolbert grabbed one of the smaller sitting chairs and drug it over to the desk, taking a seat next to me. I unfolded the paper and placed it on the desk before grabbing a pen.

Briefly browsing over the forms, I discovered that they were simple. One was a contact form and the other was a survey, which I'm sure Tolbert could do himself. Looking at Tolbert I asked, "Why'd you ask for my help? This seems easy enough."

"I don't wanna do this alone anymore." He admitted as I filled out his daughter's name on the student information form.

"Huh?" My brow arched up, nose upturning, as I wrote down Sally Elle and Tolbert's address down in the section marked _Student Adress._

"Takin' care of a child. I'd like some help." Tolbert clarified, giving me a little smile.

"Don't you get help from your family?" I asked as I skipped over the section marked _Student Birthday_ and went right down to the section marked _Parent/Guardian Name_ , filling out Tolbert's name.

"Ella, my girl needs a mother figure." He told me, his velvety voice a bit firm, as I wrote his number down in the section marked _Phone Number._

"Oh." I sighed out, feeling a bit put on the spot. Not knowing what to say I just remained quiet as I started to fill Tolbert's information out in the section marked _Emergency Contact #1._

"Sally Elle likes ya an' we got a love for each other. I don't see why ya can't help me with her."

"Sally Elle's a cute kid, but I don't want to confuse her or get her hopes up. I don't plan on staying once the trial's over." I told Tolbert as my pen hovered above the section marked _Emergency Contact #2._

"Ella, why're ya runnin' 'way from us?" He asked me, his stormy eyes roaming over my face, before going on to say softly in his smoothly gruff voice, "Ya know I'm sill inlove wit'cha."

"Tolbert, I'm not running away from us. There isn't any us. Hasn't been for a long time. We're just friends now." I snapped as I quickly finished writing my information on the form, dropping the pen down with a loud thud.

"Horseshit." He spat out as if the word was a bitter taste in his mouth. "We fired up our spark on yer birthday. We still got somethin' goin' on 'tween us." Oh no, he brought up the birthday incident.

"We were both drinking too much on my birthday. It was a onetime thing." And it was going to stay a onetime thing. I promised Cap that I wouldn't jump back and forth between his bed and Tolbert's, I was keeping that promise.

"I don't get why yer tryin' so hard to deny yer love for me. I know I hurt ya, but I hurt myself too. I loved ya so much I let ya go t'follow yer lawyer dream." Tolbert told me in a long heart-wrenching speech before looking at me with pleading eyes and begging, "Please, give me a chance t'make it up t'ya."

I shook my head before heaving out a sigh of, "Tolbert too much has happened, I can't do that."

"I understand, trial's ov'rwhelmin' on us." Yea, he would bring up that damned trial. Bastard, if he didn't flip his shit and kill Ellison I wouldn't be in this emotional mess of a defense job right now. "Just, answer me this one thing. D'ya still love me?" He asked me, his voice having more cracks in it then the sidewalks littering downtown Pikeville.

"Yes, a part of me always will." I revealed to him, my flowing voice quietly shaking. "It's just not the way you want me to love you, it's not wholeheartedly anymore."

A soft look passed over his features, his storm-blue eyes held a small twinkle in them. "But it's still love. I can wait for ya t'love me 'gain like 'fore ya went 'way t'schoolin'."

Needing to get off of the subject of feelings before I burst out into an emotional crying jag I slid the student survey over to told and told him in a clipped, but slight unsteady tone, "You know these answers, not me. It's stuff like Sally Elle's favorite color and food."

Sliding the paper back to me Tolbert told me with a half-hearted smile, "Just read out the questions an' I'll tell ya the answers."

"Okay." I nodded before asking, "Favorite color?"

"Pink." Tolbert simply answered.

So up until dinner was ready I read off questions and Tolbert answered them, in the process teaching me about the girl that he dotted on.

* * *

After my emotionally draining start to the week I kept busy drowning myself into my work in order to suppress my emotions. For the most part it was working, but once in a while my confusion, guilt, or another emotion would try to rear its ugly head up. Today was Hump Day, the middle of the week, and I was working on a simple probate case my uncle assigned me whenever my phone went off. Figuring it was most likely Cap calling to ask 'bout what time I would be over tomorrow night, since we'd be leaving together Friday morning for Florida, I quickly grabbed my phone. It wasn't Cap tho. I let out a small sigh as I saw _Tolbert_ flashing on my screen.

"Hello?" I answered my phone while trying to type the probate document one-handed.

" _I forgot on Wednesday's early release. School's out hour early. Can ya pick up Sally Elle? I'm out on deliveries."_ He said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Sure, what time do I need to be there?" I asked while giving up on trying to type one-handed on my keyboard. Yep, too hard to type like that.

" _Soon, like 10 minutes."_ Shit, Tolbert, really? That soon?! Great way to give me a head's up, just call me at the last minute.

"Okay, I'll pick her up." I assured him since I was more or less stuck picking her up.

" _Ya can take her to my house. Gotta key hidden under the welcome mat ya can use."_ Of course, he'd have that stereotypical spare key under the door mat. _"Get her a snack an' watch her 'til I get back. If ya want ya can just stay for dinner too."_

"Do you have anything I can make for dinner?"

" _Yea, ma leaves freezed meals she cooks in my freezer."_ What's with men and microwaving frozen dinners?

"Oh, I meant fresh food I could cook. You know, food from scratch."

" _No, if ya want that ya better buy it. But I'd prefer if ya'd just heat up what ma got made an' freezed up."_

"I can cook, it's not a problem." I liked cooking. I don't see why Tolbert would turn down my offer to cook when he can't cook at all. Shit at least Cap can make breakfast, grill steaks, and make grilled cheese sandwiches.

" _Do what ya want, Ella. Just that you've been 'way too long t'memba how folks et an' cook 'round here."_ Tolbert's velvety timbre sighed out of my phone.

"I know how to cook, Tolbert. Trust me." Hell just cause I haven't lived in Pike for the last decade doesn't mean I can't cook anymore. Sheesh.

" _I gotta go make my deliveries. Bye."_ Tolbert gruffly told me before hanging up.

Oh lordy, look like I'm playing babysitter and dinner guest tonight. For some reason the thought of it made me feel weird. I don't know why.

I saved the document I was working on before turning off my computer. I placed my phone into my bag, slung it over my shoulder, and stood up. I walked away from my desk and out of my office, making a quick beeline to my uncle's office. I knocked twice on the door before opening it slightly and popping my head in. "Uncle Perry, Tolbert called and he needs me to pick up Sally Elle for him. He wants me to bring her home and watch her for a bit."

Looking up from the work he was doing on his computer Uncle Perry said, "That's fine. Are you staying for dinner too?"

"Yes."

"That's good. You need to spend more quality time with them." My uncle smiled a bit fox-like, giving me an approving look.

"I know Uncle Perry. Bye."

"Bye and do have a good time." I heard my uncle tell me as I closed his door.

Not wanting to be late to pick the little girl up I rushed to my car and hurried down to the school.

* * *

Picking up a kid from school turned out to be the most time-consuming thing I've done in my entire life, including the time I spent over 15 minutes in line to go pee at the ice arena In DC whenever me and Cap went to one of the Stanley Cup Final games for the Capitals verses the Knights. I swear the pickup line stretched past the school entrance and down the street flooding the nearby neighborhood. As if the long line weren't bad enough, the random teacher or aide that goes and fetches the kid once you get to the front of the school is slower than a damn snapping turtle crossing the highway by the Tug. Geez.

Once Sally Elle was successfully in my car I pulled out of the school and then proceeded to drive to the Food City since it was the closest store. Another lesson I learned is that shopping with a 3-year-old's not fun. Not fun at all. Little wants want almost everything they see and then start pouting when they get told no. I have no idea how Tolbert goes grocery shopping with Sally Elle and doesn't spend all his money considering she wants just about every sweet, candy, treat, pudding, juice-box, cereal, chicken nugget, and ego she sees. The kicker was when she saw an orange stuffed bear with a pumpkin printed on it. Sally Elle nearly hyperventilated and had a fit claiming she needed it or she'd die. Needless to say, I broke down and got her the bear, only cause she wouldn't listen to me and stop crying.

Eh the checkout experience wasn't that bad considering the cashier was Squirrel. He was slow and had to scan some items over and over until the barcode binged, but all in all he did a good job. He mostly made small talk with Sally Elle, asking how her day at Pre-K was and simple things like that. Oh and of course under the blue uniform vest he had to wear was his signature home-made squirrel fur vest complete with tail tassels. Dear lord he always had to wear his squirrel fur.

After buying some things for dinner I took Sally Elle home. I put my purchase in the kitchen before making her a snack consisting of some apple slices and peanut butter since that's what she asked for. I watched some cartoons with her for a while until it was time for me to start dinner.

So that's what I was currently doing, making dinner.

I was flipping over the porkchops in the frying pan whenever I heard the front door open and shut along with Sally Elle's excited shrill of, "Poppy, yer home!"

"Course I'm home. Just had'a work a bit late's all." I heard Tolbert tell his little girl with a warm and lightness laced in his velvet-gruff timbre.

"Ella makin' dinner." Sally Elle informed her poppy from her spot on the couch watching Doc McStuffin's.

"Oh." Tolbert let out before the sound of his bootsteps could be heard leaving the living room and entering the kitchen. "What'cha cookin'?" I heard Tolbert ask as he come to a stop right behind me. I knew he was right behind me cause I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

Tilting my head a bit to look at him over my shoulder I simply answered with one word, "Porkchops."

He pointed to the pan while asking, "Okay, but what's the sticky stuff in the pan?"

"The brown sugar maple glaze the porkchops are cooking in."

"Uh…why couldn't ya just fry 'em up like ma does? I ain't likin' no glaze, we don't eat no glaze either."

"Tolbert it's good. A plain fried up porkchop can be a bit dry. The glaze keeps it moist and adds flavor."

"Whatever." Tolbert rolled his eyes. "I think ya ruined a good piece o'pork, but yer the cook t'night." Oh wasn't he so sweet, insulting the cook.

Changing the subject, I told him, "I also made potato salad and green beans."

Tolbert just nodded his head before asking, "So dinner's almost done?"

I nodded, "Just about."

"Sally Elle, git in 'ere! Bout time t'et!" Tolbert shouted as he walked over to a cabinet, grabbing some plates out of it. As Tolbert placed the plates on the table Sally Elle appeared in the room. Silently she climbed up onto her booster seat while her father continued to set the table. "Ya want water, beer, pop?" Tolbert asked me as I turned off the stove.

"Pop's fine." I answered while transferring the glazed chops from a pan onto a serving plate.

I heard the fridge close as I grabbed the meat platter and the bowl of beans. As I walked over to the table I saw that Tolbert was sitting down next to Sally Elle and that he had our drinks set up for us. He had a beer while both me and his little girl had pop. I don't think that a 3-year old should be drinking Mountain Dew, but apparently Tolbert thought that it was fine. After grabbing the bowl of potato salad and bringing it to the table I sat down.

Tolbert said a quick grace before we started to divvy out the food and eat. I thought the food was good and I did a good job cooking, but apparently the McCoys were tough food critics.

"It sticky." Sally Elle complained as she grabbed a piece of her pork with her fingers. Eh, why was Tolbert letting her pick up the meat for with her hands. The little girl used a fork when she was at Uncle Perry and Roseann's house.

"That's cause of the glaze Ella slapped on it." Tolbert gruffly remarked as he cut a piece of his pork with more force then necessary.

"Oh." Sally Elle said before eating another piece.

"Do you like it?" I asked with a smile before going on to eat my own pork.

The little ginger girl shrugged, making her pigtails bounce, and said, "It okay."

Tolbert ate a forkful of the hot potato salad and then grabbed his bottle of beer. He took a long swig before gruffly snapping out, "Jesus, how much vinegar did ya toss the taters in?" Setting his beer bottle down he whistled out, "Damn, more vinegar then mayo, darlin'."

"It's not that much, just enough to make a mustard vinaigrette with." I explained before taking a bite out of my own serving of potato salad.

"Is there even any mayo in these taters?" Tolbert spat while pointing his fork at his serving of potatoes.

"Yes, there's some for creaminess." I explained between eating my food.

"Not a lot, can barely taste it. Just taste the damn mustard an' vinegar. Ya didn't even put 'nough egg in it. Few slices ain't 'nough." Tolbert complained gruffly, picking apart the way I made the potato salad. Lookin' at me with his nose scrunched up Tolbert spat, "Tastes like somethin' ya'd get ov'r in West Virginia."

Oh shit! Reckon my cooking did have more of a West Virginia flare to it then a Kentucky one considering for months on end I've been making meals for my boyfriend who's from West Virginia. Wait a second, I never really noticed that my taste buds favored West Virginia styled foods. I just thought that the recipes I've seen or read sounded good so I made them. Oh hell, no wonder Cap loves my cooking. It reminds him of his mama's.

The rest of dinner with Sally Ella and Tolbert went by a bit quietly with only small talk here and there about what the little ginger girl did in school. Once the meal was over Sally Elle took off into the living room leaving me and Tolbert behind in the kitchen to clean up.

"Even tho yer cookin' needs work, thank ya for the meal." Tolbert told me with a contradictory softness to his velvety gruff voice as he dried one of the freshly washed dishes that I just handed him.

"You're welcome, but I doubt my cooking's ever going to be up to your par." I told him, thanking him with an honest zinger.

"It could be, darlin', if ya asked mama to teach ya a thing or two."

"That's not happening, Tolbert. I can cook just fine without lessons from Sally."

"Eh, guess I'll be chuggin' down lotta beer when ya cook." The moody ginger told me, a smirk painted on his face.

I let out a long sigh before giving him a serious look and saying, "Talk bout you chugging down a lot of beer, I noticed your recycle bin's nearly full with beer bottles and it's only Wednesday. I know the thing got emptied on Monday too."

He crossed his arms over his chest, raising a brow up at me. "Yer point?"

"My point is, Tolbert, do you have a drinking problem?" I asked, washing the bowl the potatoes were in.

"No, I'm not a drunk. I just like the taste of a cold Bud after workin' hard makin' an' sellin' shine all day." Tolbert haughtily answered me, snatching the bowl from my hand. Drying it with a dish towel he asked in a wondering scoff, "Goddamnit, ya really think I'm a alcoholic?"

"I was just asking cause I saw all the bottles and got concerned."

"There's nothin' t'be concerned 'bout." Tolbert told me, his stormy eyes locking onto my cornflower ones, as he closed the space between us. "I promise, Ella, I don't gotta problem." He vowed in his smooth timbre as his calloused covered hand pushed a loose piece of my coppery hair behind my ear, away from my face.

I just nodded my head while staying silent. I didn't know what to say. A part of me wanted to believe him, but another part of me didn't. No way in hell was Tolbert not a nightly binge drinker with all of those bottles filling up his recycle bin.

I tried to turn away from Tolbert so that I could go back to washing up the dishes, but he stopped me by quickly pinning me against the sink counter. He placed a hand on the side of my cheek and kissed me, taking me by surprise since I wasn't expecting it. As his lips drifted over mine I stood still, my mind in a daze. Suddenly flashes of Cap went through my head and heart. Cap, I cared deeply for him and promised that I'd stay faithful to him. I couldn't just stand here and let Tolbert kiss on me.

I placed my hands on Tolbert's broad chest and pushed him away, causing him to look at me with confused filled eyes. Looking up into his puzzled stormy blues I softly told him in my flowing voice, "I'm sorry, but this can't happen."

"Why not?" He pressed, his eyes searching mine. Before I could answer him, he leaned his forehead against mine and whispered smoother then velvet, "I know ya love me. I can wait for ya t'love me as deep as I love ya. Ya know I can."

I knew I needed to tell him about Cap, but I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt Tolbert, as crazy as that sounds. I may not be madly in love with him, but a part of me still felt some sort of love for him. If I wasn't with Cap things could be different, but they weren't. Deep down I knew that I'd always run back to Cap and that wasn't fair to Tolbert. Tolbert deserves somebody to love him unconditionally and untainted. Of course, when I'm around Tolbert all those old feelings flow back into me, but they're not strong enough to cut the craving I have for Cap.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I pushed Tolbert away. Shaking my head, I shakily told him, "It won't work. I don't know if I can love you the way you love me. Too much time had passed." And I started to move on with Cap back in Baltimore, something that I took up again after moving back to the Tug River Valley. "I'm sorry, but we can be good friends." I said before rushing off, leaving him alone at the sink with dirty dishes floating in soapy water.

As I ran into the living room Sally Elle spotted me and asked, "Ya leavin', Ella?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and blinked back any tears trying to spill out. I turned to look at Sally Elle and said, "Yea, sweetie, I gotta go home."

"Okay. Bye an' g'nite, Ella." The cute girl with the ginger pigtails innocently smiled at me from her spot at the coffee table coloring in her coloring book.

"Good night, honey." I warmly told the girl, who had wiggled her way into my heart, before going over to the hooks near the door to grab my blazer and purse.

I put my blazer on and slung my bag over my shoulder while Tolbert's loud curses could be heard from the kitchen accompanied by the loud crashing sounds of glass breaking. I walked out of the house, shutting the door, knowing that my rejection had made Tolbert break all of the dishes in the wash basin.

I feel like such a shitty person. I hurt Tolbert even though I didn't mean too. Damnit, why can't I just reciprocate his feelings? Why can't I love him enough? I mean I love him, but not with my everything. I feel so torn. I should love Tolbert, but I can't or at least not as deeply as I should. I should hate Cap cause he's a Hatfield, but I can't hate him cause I have such deep rooted feelings from him. I'm literally stuck between two men on opposing sides. I need to pick a side, but sadly I think I'm in denial about the fact that I seemed to have already picked a side.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Whew, wasn't this chapter full of goodies? Tolbert's trying to keep the love alive and get out of the friendzone. Novella realizes that she's leaning towards a certain man while Cap stirring the drama pot by telling Johnse about Sarah Elizabeth's surname and that he has rights. Oooo…..DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA! Drama's in the air, yay! Oh, did you guys get the Easter egg lol?**


	32. Hate, No Loathe Entirely

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Hate, No Loathe Entirely**

 **Novella POV:**

Last night's encounter with Tolbert while washing up the dishes still had me reeling and feeling like shit. So much so that I could barely focus at work. I was just typing up things for my uncle, but still. I was going to be going to Florida with Cap tomorrow and that was nerve wracking. I mean I was going to be presenting him as my boyfriend in front of my sorority sisters, my friends, and a bunch of other people during the wedding. Hell, nobody in Pike knew he was my boyfriend, but everybody everywhere else would. Kinda messed up, right?

I was struggling to keep focused, my mind kept drifting every which way, as I typed up some legal claim paper whenever my office door opened followed by my brother sliding his way inside. "So, are ya packin' a little or a lot of bags tonight?" Moses asked me as he walked over to the chair adjacent to my L-shaped desk.

"Um, I dunno. Enough for the weekend I guess, why?" I remarked to my brother while typing up a claim.

Moses shrugged before leaning back in his chair. "Just thought you'd take most of your clothes over to your man's since you more or less live with him."

"I don't live with him. Just spent a couple weekends with him's all."

"He gave you a damn key. You're with him 4 out of 7 days a week. Sorry to break it to ya sissy, but you're living with him." My brother pointed out with a smartass look on his bearded face.

"No, I'm not officially living with him. Just visiting, coming and going." I explained over the sound of my fingers quickly typing on the keyboard.

"Then just make if official. Hell, he's your boyfriend and you've known him long 'nough."

"Why're you pushing this?" I asked with a raised brow, my head tilted slightly at my brother.

"Cause I want you to be happy, sissy, and sad to say Cap makes you happy. Tolbert don't anymore, prolly never will or at least fully." Moses confessed, a look of complete honesty painted over his face, as he lounged in the chair across from my desk.

"Dear lord, don't bring up Tolbert. I can't think bout him anymore." I groaned, feeling the start of a migraine come on.

"Why, what happened last night?" Moses asked, concern in his cerulean blues. I just shook my head, silently letting my brother know that I didn't feel like talking about it. "I was at the arcade last night. All I was told 'fore going there to hang out was that you were havin' dinner with Tolbert." Of course Uncle Perry told him that. Damnit.

I really didn't want to talk about the incident, but I did need to get the melancholy feeling it burdened me with off my chest. I rubbed my temple and let out a sigh. "Tolbert kissed me and tried to convince me to take him back when we were doing the dishes, but I pushed him away and left."

"Okay, so?" My brother shrugged in a so what type of gesture.

"So? So, when I was leaving he broke all the dishes in the sink and was cursing up a storm. I hurt him real bad." I said in a guilt ridden town, my eyes downcast and glued to the keyboard sitting a few feet away from me on my desk

"Oh well. Like him finding out you're Cap Hatfield's girlfriend ain't gonna hurt?" Moses rhetorically asked in a scoff. "Come on, Novella, no matter what you're gonna hurt him."

"I know, but I don't want too." I revealed, leaning back in my leather chair.

My brother's cerulean eyes widened with sudden realization. "Christ, you still love him too don't 'cha?"

"I'm not in love with him, but a part of me loves him. Ya know?" I explained to Moses, hoping that he'd understand where I was coming from.

"Oh shit, sissy, you've got a fuckin' love triangle goin' on." Moses chuckled with an amused looked on his face as he leaned forward a bit in his chair.

I shook my head faster than a wet dog fresh outta the tub while quickly blurting out, "What? No, I don't."

"Yea, ya do." Moses told me, holding back a chuckle, before going on to lengthily explain his theory of, "You love two guys. One is an old love, but it's still there, and the other's a brand spankin' new love that's twinklin' brighter then the North Star." Giving me a wink he said, "Fun thing is ya gotta snuff one out, forever."

"Oh my god." I groaned, my head falling into my hands. I can't believe this shit, how'd I get myself into a love triangle where one side's platonic beats me.

"I think you should just cut Tolbert off like a finished turd." Moses told me, making a scissor snipping motion with his fingers. Waving his hand in the air he said, "Bye bye shithead, enjoy your time in the Kentucky State Pen."

Giving my precious little brother a dirty look, I firmly told him, "Moses, don't talk like that. Our job's supposed to be keeping Tolbert and his brothers outta there."

"Might be our job, but don't mean it's happenin'." He honestly told me, causing me to let out a sigh. My brother shook his head incredulously, his messy manbun swaying on top of his head, as he snapped out, "Jesus, we both know they'd done it. Hell, Uncle Perry lied to both of us 'bout the case." Moses let out a frustrated huff before continuing his rant with, "I could be in Louie-Ville right now gettin' trashed at parties and bangin' dumb freshman bitches, but no I'm stuck here. At least you can get outta this mess and go to Mate Creek with Cap." My brother pointed a finger at me while saying, "Run bitch run, get 'way while ya can."

"You're horrible."

"Yea, but it's the truth." And sadly, my little brother was right, it was the truth.

"Sometimes I wonder how you're even my brother." I teased Moses, shooting him a tiny smirk.

"Yea, I wonder the same thing too." He joked right before offering, "When we get off work I can help ya pack your shit."

I gave him a small smile and said, "Sure, I'll take your help."

"Good." Moses nodded before dramatically rising from his chair and announcing, "Now I best be off to do some mundane clerk work."

* * *

"Damn, you gotta lotta clothes." My brother told me from his spot perched on my bed as I opened up my closet, revealing rows and rows of various clothing items.

"Shut up, you're the one that offered to help me pack since you think I need to take most of this stuff over to my boyfriend's." I reminded him, turning around to shoot him a dirty look.

"Well, you do. Just didn't realize how much shit ya had."

"Shut up. Just help me." I snapped, standing in front of my closet with my hands resting on my hips.

"I will. Just toss me the clothes and I'll stuff 'em in your bags." I just nodded before grabbing things off of hangers and tossing them at my brother. After a few minutes of silence, other then the sounds of clothes whooshing as they got tossed around, my brother spoke up with, "So are ya packing up everything or leavin' some things behind?"

I bit my lip, thinking for a few seconds, before answering with, "Um, I'll leave a few things behind."

"Yea, that'd be smart. Keep Uncle Perry off your trail and give Roseanna some laundry to do."

"It's got nothing to do with that. It's so I can have stuff to wear when I'm here." I told my brother, yanking a few items off of hangers and tossing them across the room at him.

"Which is gonna be slim to none of the time since you're living with your man." He remarked in a know-it-all tone while grabbing some of the clothes that were scattered around him.

"I'm not living with him. Sheesh, how many times do I gotta tell you that?"

"Sure, whatever you say sissy…" Moses' voice trailed off in a low whistle as he folded up a shirt and tossed it into a bag. A lull of silence fell over the room til my brother broke it by asking, "Is the small duffel bag gonna be for your weddin' weekend clothes?"

"Yep." I simply told him as I tossed some dresses at him. "Put those in the duffel if you don't mind." I nicely ordered before turning my attention to yank more things off of hangers.

"Okay, but why'd ya need three dresses for? It's just one weddin' ain't it?" Moses remarked, picking up the dresses from the pile by him.

"I don't know what one I'm going to wear and those are my nicest party dresses." It was true, those were the dresses that I owned that didn't scream lawyer or office professional. They were all cut mid-thight, but were tight and had either low-cut cleavage or were strapless. I wasn't going to my friend wedding with Cap, who's a very handsome man, looking like a prude. I wanted my friends to see that I had somebody too, then maybe they'd stop making jokes and jeers about how I was going to end up a crazy old cat woman.

"Oh, so then you're gonna torture Cap by makin' him see ya in all the dresses and pick the one he likes best?" He sarcastically asked, folding and placing the dresses into the small duffel bag.

"Shut up and help me pack. I don't want to get to the house too late."

"You'll get there in plenty of time for dinner, don't worry sissy." Moses assured me as he continued to fold and stuff clothes into my bags. "Everyone thinks you're riding to the wedding with your friend with the bad marriage, don't they?"

"Yep." I popped my tongue as I walked out of my closet. While walking over to my dresser I explained, "It's the best cover story to explain why I'm taking off tonight instead of tomorrow morning."

"Uh, why do you got a Capitals jersey for? I didn't know you like hockey."

"I don't like hockey, but Cap does and we went to one of the Stanley Cup Finals games in DC. He bought me a jersey to match his."

"Got any pics of that?"

"Yep, on my phone." I told my brother as I started to grab some things out of my pj drawer.

It was quiet for a minute or so before my brother's voice cut throw the air with a loud and startled cry of, "Jesus, you got nudes and shit of him on here! Gross man."

"What the fuck?! You're snooping in my phone?" I balked, snapping my head around to look at my brother who in fact had my phone in his hand.

"Yea, I figured your code's your birthday. Just didn't think you'd have some naughty pics of him or that he'd be the type to send them." Moses said as turned my phone off and placed it back onto my bedside table.

"Get out, Mo. I'll finish packing myself." I snapped at my brother, pointing towards my door.

"Yea, what my eyes have seen can never be unseen. I need eyeball bleach, asap yo." Moses told me, a bit overdramatically, as he got off my bed.

I narrowed my eyes at my brother, loudly ordering in a semi-hiss, "Go on and get!"

"I'm goin', don't gotta tell me twice." Moses said me quickly exiting my room.

Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened.

* * *

As I entered the farmhouse with a duffel slung over my shoulder, dragging my rolling luggage behind me, Cap walked downstairs. He had changed out of his work suit into some sweatpants an a wifebeater, clearly meaning he wanted us to stay in tonight and laze about. "Ya movin' in?" Cap asked, a smirk crossing his face, as he placed his feet on the ground.

"No." I shook my head before explaining, "Just bringing some stuff over so I don't need to bring a bag with me every time I stay here."

Cap looked me over as I stood in front of him clutching the handles of my bags. His mismatched eyes held a mirth in them as he used his hand to gesture to my luggage. "Hmm, could've fooled me. Looks like you're movin' in, baby."

"Looks like we're staying in tonight." I quickly retorted, raking my eyes over his appearance, with a slight smile. Damn my boyfriend looked fine in his black wifebeater, the shirt accented his tones arms and chest perfectly. I wasn't complaining, not one bite. Staying in was fine with me.

He nodded, his blonde shaggy hair tossing about slightly around his face. "Yea, figured since we'll be on the road most of tomorrow it'd be nice for us to just relax tonight."

"Okay, so do you want me to cook or do you want to order pizza?"

"I've been eatin' outta the microwave all week so a homecooked meal would be nice. 'Sides we'll be eatin' out all weekend."

"Okay, I'll cook something after I put my bags in our room and get changed." I told him before walking over to the stairs.

"Ya want me to defrost something for you?" He asked as he stood by the bannister that my hand was currently resting on.

"If you want that'd be nice." I told Cap before making my way up the stairs.

It only took me a few minutes to place my bags by the closet and change into some leggings and a tank before making my way back downstairs and to the kitchen. As I set foot into said kitchen I heard the hum of the microwave, indicating the frozen meat was being thawed, while I spotted Cap sitting at the kitchen island with some glasses of tea in front of him. One for each of us.

"So, what's defrosting?" I asked as I took a seat next to my boyfriend at the island.

"Porkchops." Cap answered, picking up his glass and taking a swig. Placing his glass back down he told me, "Figured you could make them brown sugar maple glazed chops with taters or somethin'."

My face fell before I my flowing voice trailed a bit as I asked, "Oh…you really like those?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, or had lobsters crawling out of my ears, while remarking, "Yea, baby, why wouldn't I? Ya know I like everythin' ya cook."

"Yea, well, Tolbert and his daughter don't." I revealed in a defeated sigh at the same time the microwave beeped, indicating the pork was done defrosting.

"Wait, what? When did ya cook for them?" Cap asked, his deep rollin' tone goin' up an octave, as I left the island and went over to grab the pork.

"Last night." I simply told Cap, closing the microwave door after grabbing the package of meat from it. "Tolbert had some deliveries and couldn't pick up Sally Elle so I did. I watched her and made dinner." I explained, placing the pork down on the counter before grabbing a bowl from a cabinet. Cap just nodded, motioning for me to continue, as I placed a large glass bowl onto the counter near the package of pork. Walking over to the pantry to grab the brown sugar and maple syrup I sighed, "Turns out they don't like the chops or my potato salad." I went back to the counter, slamming the pantry ingredients down a bit harshly, while scoffing out in disbelief, "At least they ate the green beans without complaints."

"Don't let 'em not likin' your cookin' get ya down." Cap told me as his feet echoed on the tile floor, making his way over to me. As I began to put ingredients into a mixing bowl to make a marinade/glaze for the porkchops he came to a stop right behind me. Cap placed a hand of my hip and kissed my neck, right behind my ear, before telling me, "Only opinion 'bout your cookin' that means anything's mine and I love how ya cook." He placed another kiss behind my ear and gently rubbed my hip before his assuring me in his deep rolling voice, "Food's always delicious."

I wasn't going to tell Cap about Tolbert's kiss, but him kissing my neck made me feel a sense of deja vu, except this time the kiss was wanted. I let out a sigh, my body tensing up, before I quickly blurted out, "Tolbert kissed me when I was washing the dishes after dinner. I pushed him away and left. Nothing happened, but you're right 'bout him still being in love with me."

"What?!" Cap yelled at the top of his lungs as he swung me around to face him. Hate was shining brightly out of his mismatched eyes. So much so that his lone icy eye was near black with rage. His usually stone-still ruggedly scruffy face shook with anger. Cap's deep rolling-wave of a voice was eerily demanding as he seethed, "That's it, you're tellin' everyone we're together after we get home from Florida."

I was taken aback by his demand. "But we agreed I'd come clean 'bout us after the trial." I reminded him, my voice sounding smaller than it actually was.

"Yea, well, that was before Tolbert started kissing on ya in his fuckin' kitchen after insultin' your cookin'." Cap snapped in a sharp and deep tone that I'd never heard him use before. His chest was heaving angrily as he barked, "He wants a damn wife an' ma for his brat and like hell he's gonna keep thinkin' you're available for the job."

"I told him I don't wanna be with him, that we're just friends. Nothing's going to happen." I told my boyfriend, trying to calm him down and make him understand that I wanted to be with him and not Tolbert. That I was keeping the ginger in the friendzone and would never ever be unfaithful.

"Yea, your little friendship with him ends now. He can get somebody else to babysit his kid, it ain't gonna be you." Cap ranted, his jaw twitching, as he stood with his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

I shook my head, my cornflower blues wide with disbelief. "Cap, I can't do that. I'm his lawyer, plus he's got nobody else to help out with his little girl."

"That's a bit much don't ya think?" He rhetorically spat at me, staring me down with a cold, but anger filled look that was enough to freeze the blood in my veins. "Hell, he's got a ma and a bunch of sisters to help with that kid. He don't need your help, he's only asking for it as a way to try and get back wit'cha."

"Okay." I nodded, softly mumbling a bit. I honestly never saw Cap so riled up in my life and I didn't like it. I swallowed and invisible lump in my throat before asking, "Can we stop fighting over this?"

"Yea, but I don't want ya babysitting for Tolbert or hanging 'round his house no more. No good'll come outta it." Cap growled, sounding like an angry wolf ready to strike, before storming out of the kitchen and down the hall to the living room.

Oh boy, I opened up Pandora's box whenever I told Cap about Tolbert's kiss. He hated the man before, but now he entirely loathes him. I practically just signed Tolbert's death warrant when I confessed what happened last night with him. Cap's going to go after him hard with no remorse cause of me. I feel it in my bones.

And Cap's in an irritable mood, which I don't really know how to deal with since I've never seen him like this before. I have no idea what to do, other then make his favorite desert of icebox chocolate peanut butter pie and hope it calms him down.

* * *

After dinner me and Cap ended up in our room. My theory about his favorite desert calming him down worked, thank the lord. I don't know how I would've dealt with him tonight if he was still moody. We didn't bring up Tolbert and Sally Elle again, I reckon we never will. Currently Cap was watching tv while I was unpacking my suitcases. It was quiet except for the sound of the program on the History Channel blaring out of the tv's speakers.

I was hanging up my navy pantsuit whenever Cap's deep rollin' timbre broke the silence with, "I told Johnse 'bout Sarah Elizabeth. He wants visitation and to enact his rights."

"Are you gonna represent him in court or mediation?" I asked, stepping out of the closet and going to the open suitcase nearby.

"Yep."

"Oh."

"You know the McCoys are gonna be madder then a hornet when they find out you spilled the beans 'bout the girl's name." Cap told me as I walked back into the closet, work clothes slung over my arm.

Shit. Realization dawned on me, that picture I sent was going to condemn me as a Hatfield lover for sure. Hanging up another pantsuit I asked in a sigh, "You'll use that picture I sent as documental evidence in Johnse's custody case won't you?"

"Yep." Cap simply popped his tongue. Bet he was nodding his head too.

Shit. I'm so screwed. Emerging out of the closet and going over to the bag I was unpacking I asked, "Can't ya'll wait til after the trial's over to start filing mediation papers?"

"Johnse already talked to his wife, they wanna get this done as soon as possible." Yea, Johnse and the stripper would. Damnit.

"Well, custody cases can talk a while so…" I shrugged, hanging up my clothes. Damn, Moses was right I do got a lot of clothes.

"Hell, with Uncle Wall it won't take too long and ya know it."

"I know." I sighed, feeling a bit guilty. Roseanna was going to feel so betrayed by me once all of this got rolling.

"How's Roseanna's health? Is all her lab work comin' back a'ight?"

"I dunno." I honestly said, looking up from the bag I was rifling through. "Uncle Perry's been remarking a lot that she looks particularly pale or that she seems to need to rest more." I expaned while grabbing a bunch of clothes.

"Damnit." Cap cursed under his breath. "Reckon Johnse's gonna end up with all his lil bastards under his roof."

"Will, be nice." I chastised him, giving him a stern look from over my shoulder, before disappearing inside our closet.

"Perry'll hate you if anything happens to Roseanna and Johnse gets custody of Sarah Elizabeth, won't he?" Cap asked, even though I'm pretty sure he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yea." I sadly sighed. Placing some work dresses on hangers and putting them away I explained, "He considers her to be like his daughter since he's been helping raise her since she was like 4 or 5 or something like that."

"Your brother's got your back tho. He won't hate ya."

"No, he actually thinks I should move in with you. Even helped me pack." I left out the part about Moses finding the nudes, Cap doesn't need to know about that.

"Moses is a smart man." Not really, he does some dumb shit. Like snooping into phones without asking. "Ya should move in with me."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me do it since my back was facing him, and snipped out, "Of course, you'd say that."

As I went to grab some more stuff I heard him soften his deep rolling tone to tell me, "I say it cause I mean it. I'd like for ya to move in with me if ya want."

"After the trial I'm leaving Pike. I'll come here permanently then, okay?"

"Okay, if that's how ya want it then that's how it'll go."

"I mean it Cap, once the trial's over I'll tell everyone in Kentucky then move over here to West Virginia." I wasn't bullshitting him either, once my obligations were fulfilled I'd be free to relocate.

"I know, baby, but I'd prefer it if you just said fuck it and did all that now." He honestly told me as I disappeared into his closet once again.

"Patience is a virtue. In another month or so your house'll be full of girly touches." I told him as I hung up a blouse.

"Come here." Cap patted the empty spot next to him on the bed. "Ya can finish unpackin' later."

"What is it?" I asked, quirking up a shaped auburn brow, as I walked over to him.

"Just wanna watch some tv with ya."

"Oh, is that so?" I playfully asked as I sat down on the bed next to Cap. Instantly he pulled me closer to him, making me curl into his side. I rested my head on his chest along with a hand. We cuddled in silence watching _Ax Men,_ cause only my boyfriend would find a reality show about loggers entertaining. Cap's hand would lazily stroke my back up and down. Tilting my head up to look at him I asked, "What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"Early." He simply answered. Over the sound of falling trees on tv he went on to explain, "It's a 10-11-hour drive so if we wanna be there before dark we gotta hit the road by 6, 6:30 the latest."

I nodded before asking, "We taking your car or mine?"

"Mine since I'm driving." Cap simply answered. "Ya know after this is over we should try and go to sleep."

I nodded, letting him know that I agreed with his suggestion, before resting my head back down on his chest. Silently we finished watching the logging show before Cap turned off the tv, set his alarm, and switched off the bedside lamp. "Nite, Will." I softly told him as I felt his hand curl around my waist.

"Nite, Nova." He told me, his deep waving voice soft and endearing, as he tangled one of his legs with mine, linking us together like fitting pieces of a puzzle. He bent his head down slightly and pressed a kiss to my forehead as a tender goodnight gesture.

Tomorrow would be a long day of traveling, but tonight I'd be sleeping in the strong, protective, and caring arms of my boyfried Will 'Cap' Hatfield who I'd hate to admit had a hold on my heart so tight that nothing could loosen it.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Isn't Moses such a great little brother, telling Nova she's in a love triangle and helping her pack her bags? Ooo and Moses is full-fledged team Cap! Cap's laying down the law, no more hanging out with Tolbert and Sally Elle. Is Novella gonna listen tho? Yes, no, maybe so.**


	33. Take It On The Run

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **The title for this chapter is taken from the REO Speedwagon song Take It On The Run. I advise you to listen to it before or after reading this chapter cause it screams Cap-Novella-Tolbert all over it.**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading the road trip part of the wedding weekend.**

* * *

 **Take It On The Run**

 **Novella POV:**

The Early morning sunlight was bright as we stepped outside. Cap had both of our duffels slung over his shoulders as we quietly walked over to his black Audi. I got inside while he popped the trunk and stuffed the bags in. I was only in the car for a minute or so before he joined me. Turning the engine on and backing out of the driveway he revealed, "I gotta stop for gas in Pikeville."

"What? Why there? Can't you get gas here in Mate Creek?"

"Gas's 20 cent cheaper cross the Tug, 'sides the highway we needa use to get us down the Appalachian Mountains runs straight thru Pikeville." Cap told me in a matter-o-fact tone to his deep rolling voice as we pulled off of his street and onto the main mountain road.

"Damnit. Cap, Parris McCoy works at the Gas 'n' Go. What if he's on and we get seen together?" I hissed, giving my boyfriend a nasty look. One I bet could rival Medusa's since I was pissed right now.

"Oh well, then we just get seen together." My boyfriend shrugged, not seeming to give a shit/

I folded my arms across my chest. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I spat, "I can't believe you waited til this morning to get gas."

"Didn't think it'd be a big deal since we're gonna be on our way to Florida, but apparently it is." Cap sneered, his deep voice waving with a bit of nastiness.

"Yea, Cap, cause if we're seen everybody's gonna find out and then shit'll be hittin' the fan."

"Who fuckin' cares. Let shit hit the fan. Hell, when we get home from this weddin' trip you're tellin' everyone bout us anyways."

"Cap, waitin' til after the trial's over would be better tho."

Looking at me, his strikingly mismatched eyes studious, but slightly narrowed, he asked lowly and deeply, "Are ya ashamed of me or somethin'? Is that why you're not tellin' anybody bout us or movin' in with me?"

"No, god no, of course I'm not ashamed of ya Cap." I quickly answered him. I looked at him with disbelief shinning in my cornflower blues while I bit out, "Damnit, we're goin' to my sorority sister's wedding together and you've met my brother. How can you even think I'm ashamed of you?"

"I dunno, baby." He shrugged before sighing and going on to say, "Guess I'm just tired of bein' your dirty little secret in Pikeville when I got ya out in the open in Mate Creek."

"Like hell you do. I've only met your family, I know nothing bout your friends."

"My family are my friends, babe. And hell, ya already know my best friend, but I doubt you'd wanna hang out with him and his fiancé anytime soon."

"Why, who is he?" I asked, having the sinking feeling that I wasn't going to like his answer.

Keeping his gaze on the mountainous road we were on he told me flatly in his deep timbre, "Skunk Hair, and before ya start bitchin' I already figured out what happened with ya'll."

"Hell, you would be best friends with him." I scoffed before asking him, "He's like 9 or 10 years older then us, how's he your best friend?"

"He's been workin' for my pa since he was 15 or 16. Hung 'round the house lot cause his homelife sucked, was like a big brother to me. We just been best friends since I was little." Cap explained in length, causing me to just silently nod my head. I guess I can accept that answer. Just cause Skunk Hair was an ass to me when I was younger doesn't mean he's a bad person. Eh, maybe I was just trying to give him the benefit of a doubt cause he's my boyfriend's best friend? Yep, that's it. "How bout we just listen to the radio and calm down. Don't wanna be pissed on a road trip now do we?" Cap suggested with a slight smirk as he turned the volume up on the radio and scanned stations, bypassing morning talk shows, til he found some music for us to listen to.

* * *

After a few songs and a few miles, we pulled into Pikeville and, to my horror, into the fucking Gas 'n' Go. Cap knew why I was leery bout this gas station, but he didn't care. It had the cheapest gas 'round the Tug. I was nervously chewing on my lip as we came to a stop at pump 3. Cap cut the engine and shifted in his seat, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket. Openin' the wallet and handin' me his debit card Cap simply told me, "Grab us some coffee an' donuts while I fill up the tank."

Taking the card from him I sighed, "I'm gonna need your code."

He took out his Capital One card before putting his wallet up, all the while telling me, "Ya already know it babe. It's my birthday."

I just nodded and stepped out of the car. Cap was emerging from his side as I shut the door. As took a few steps to the pump I walked off towards the convenience store on the lot. I took a deep breath as I reached the double pane glass door of the small building. I opened the door and quickly walked inside, noticing Parris behind the front checkout counter from the corner of my eye. He was sitting and reading a magazine, not noticing me. Eh, he'd notice once I needed to cash out.

My flip-flops padded against the linoleum floor as I walked to the back corner where the coffee pots were at. Eh, gas station coffee. At least it was Folgers. I grabbed two of the largest cups at the coffee station and filled them up before proceeding to fix them they way that me and Cap liked.

Grapping the coffee I went over to the display case that housed various donuts. I grabbed a few, bagged them up, and then walked over to where Parris was at. As I placed my things on the counter he looked up from his hunting magazine to look at me. "Novella, thought you're headed t'a weddin' in Florida." He remarked, grabbing the scanner and waving it over the side of the coffee cups.

"I am, just stoppin' in for some gas and breakfast." I answered him with a tight smile and a shakiness to my flowing tone.

"Ah." He nodded, counting the number of donuts in the paper bag on the counter. "Geeze, ya got half-dozen in here."

"Yea, it's a long ride til a stop for lunch." I told Parris, scrunching my face at him in annoyance. Why is he so worried bout how many donuts I'm buying? Weren't for me buying shit he wouldn't have a job.

"That's $9.93." Parris simply told me after typing in the number of donuts into his register's computer system.

I silently nodded and swiped Cap's card. I punched in 0206 and hit the green button. A few seconds later the transaction was approved and Parris was handing me over my receipt. I grabbed the donuts and coffee and smiled, "Have a nice day, Parris."

"Yea, same t'ya. Safe travelin'." He called back after me as I walked away and out the door.

 **Parris POV:**

I watched Novella walk over to pump 3 where a tall blonde guy, couldn't see his face since his back was turned t'me, was fillin' up his fancy black car. Knew it was his since she drove her uncle's old refurbished Challenger. She's had it for years. I watched her place the coffee and donuts inside of the car 'fore goin' over to the guy and hand him the card she used to buy the stuff with. He took it and gave her a kiss 'fore motionin' her to get back into the car. As I watched her walk back into the passenger side of the car I noticed that he had placed the gas nozzle back into it's holder. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and placed the card back into it 'fore grabbin' the card from the pump-pay system and puttin' that back into his wallet too. He shoved the wallet into his back pocket, grabbed his receipt, and popped his cap back on his tank 'fore gettin' back into his black coup. I still couldn't get a good view of his face, he moved to face for me t'make out any details. I did notice after he got into the car he tucked a strand of hair behind Novella's ear and kissed her, guess on the cheek or temple, 'fore crankin' up his car an' peelin' out of the lot. He turned so fast that I couldn't even read his plate.

One thing was certain an' it was that Novella was seein' somebody, somebody that wasn't Tolbert. She lied 'bout goin' down to Florida wit' her friend, she was goin' down wit' a boyfriend instead. Quickly I spun 'round in my chair and grabbed the phone hangin' on the wall an' called up my brother, Squirrel.

"' _Ello?"_ Squirrel answered, his voice raspy from bein' woked up.

"Lil brother, Novella just came in here for coffee an' donuts while her new man was pumpin' gas in a fancy black coup."

" _Say what?"_ My brother's voice dropped, his question hangin' in the air.

"Yea, she's seein' somebody rich 'hind Tolbert's back." Before I could say anythin' else somebody walked inside the store. Damnit. "I gotta go. Just pass it 'long t'Jefferson or Tolbert himself. Bye." I told my brother 'fore hangin' up on him an' waitin' for my customer to need cashed out.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was thankful and relieved that Parris didn't noticed that I was with Cap, that he didn't bring it up. When I got back to the car Cap asked how it went and I told him good and that Parris didn't suspect anything. He just smirked, took his card, and gave me a quick peck before telling me that I was worrying over nothing and that I should get into the car cause he was done. A few minutes later we were off and riding down the highway.

Half a cup of coffee and two donuts later we were now driving through Asheville, North Carolina. Our 3-3 ½ hour mark and my first childhood home. I'd never been back after my mama died and I was given to my uncle at nearly 8-years-old.

"Babe, somethin' wrong?" Cap asked me, his mismatched eyes full of concern as they drifted between me and the road.

Before I could even think up a lie my mouth opened and out came tumbling the heavy truth of, "I used to live here 'til my mama died. Fred, my step-daddy, tossed me and Moses off on Uncle Perry right after the funeral was over."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cap told me, a look of empathy on his rugged face.

"I know, it's okay, Will."

"But ya don't sound okay."

"I'm just melancholy I guess." I admitted, my voice a bit deflated.

"Um, if ya want we can stop by the graveyard and visit your mama. Can even stop at a flower shop an' bring flowers." Cap offered, looking between me and the road with a suggestive smile on his stone-like face.

"Okay." I nodded my head, a sad smile on my face.

Cap just nodded and patted my thigh before making a turn off the upcoming exit and bringing us into downtown Asheville. It didn't take long for us to find a florist and pick up some flowers. Cap bought a small bouquet of mixed fall flowers. They were nice flowers, different varieties of reds, oranges, and yellows. I was surprised that I remembered where the graveyard was at, or that I even remembered where my mama was buried. Reckon I remember cause she was my mama.

Once Cap parked his car by the edge of the cemetery's green grass we got out and quietly made our way to the grave of my mama. A grave I hadn't been back to in about 20 years. When we reached the stone etched with _Rihanna Elsbeth C.L. Quincey- Beloved Mother & Wife, _I nearly had a stroke cause I saw my step-daddy Fred standing there, visiting.

"Who's that?" Cap asked, jutting his chin towards the tall man with dark hair and a salt 'n' pepper beard.

"Fred." I simply told him before we came to a stop in front of my mama's headstone. Silently I bent down and placed the flowers to rest on the grass. Cap bent down with me, next to me, while keeping a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Never thought I'd see ya here, Novella." I heard Fred's deep raspy voice break the silence as me and Cap stood up.

"We're passing thru, decided to pay respects and bring flowers." I answered my step-dad, pointing to the autumn themed bouquet to prove my point.

Fred nodded his head before pointing between me and Cap and saying, "He who yer with?"

I laced my fingers with Cap's as I took his hand in mine. Nodding I told Fred, "Yea, he's my boyfriend."

"Will 'Cap' Hatfield." Cap introduced himself, holding his hand out for a shake.

"Fred Quincey." My step-dad clasped his hand in Cap's, giving it a firm shake. "Perry don't know bout this, do he?" Fred asked as his handshake with Cap broke.

"No." I answered while at the same time Will said, "He will when we get back from our trip."

"Don't take what yer uncle says to heart." Fred told me before continuing with a long indless and half-drunk rant of, He and yer mama had a fallin' out when she married yer daddy. Perry, along with his long dead daddy, insisted that Brenton Landon was a measly factory worker that didn't deserve bein' part of the Cline family." Fred let out a scoffing laugh before ending his rant with, "Hell, Perry didn't even talk to yer ma much when we got t'gether after yer daddy died. Only time I'd really seen him was at Rihanna's funeral."

"Oh…" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"Ya seemed to talk to him long 'nough to give him your kids to raise." Cap bluntly told Red, staring at with a chilling dead coldness in his lone icy eye and it's milky-white twin.

"Listen up, bub, I'm a cross-country trucker an' had'a give up my kids cause I didn't 've no one to care for 'em. I'm gone a lot, ain't 'round much, due to workin' so I made sure they got raised up well-off with a rich uncle. No harm in that, don't be judgin' me."

"Ain't judgin', just stating a hard fact."

Fred's eyes narrowed and his jaw trembled, a clear sign he was ready to snap at Cap. I tilted my head at my step-daddy, cutting my cornflower blues at him, while advising, "Don't argue with him, Fred. He's a lawyer."

"Oh, course ya'd get with a lawyer considerin' yer one." Fred clucked as he rolled his eyes. "Last I heard from Moses he's studyin' pre-law." That must've been a long time ago since Moses barely talks to Fred. Moses always refers to Fred as a drunken piece of shit that didn't want us.

"He was, but he's taking some time off to work as a clerk for Uncle Perry." I informed my step-dad nicely. I figured it was the least I could do since Moses wasn't going to give the man an update anytime soon.

"Ah, well I'm gonna go. Let ya visit wit' yer mama." Fred told me before he started to walk off. Suddenly, from a few feet away, Fred turned around and told me, "Ya look like the spittin' image of Rihanna ya know."

Cap held onto my hand as tight as he could while I turned my head to look at the man that sent me away a good 20 years ago. "I know." I simply told him, causing him to just nod and leave.

"Well, seems like I met the deadbeat step-dad I never thought I'd meet." Cap chuckled, trying to lighten the heavy mood that was wafting in the air.

"Yea, ya did." I nodded, a barely there smile crossing my face. "Well, reckon we met each other's parents now."

"Mhm." Cap's throat deeply vibrated. Looking at me with a softness glinting in his mismatched eyes he asked, "Ya ready to go, baby?"

Nodding I softly told him, "Yea, I'm ready to go."

Without a word we walked back to the car hand in hand, ready to carry on.

* * *

After leaving the cemetery we got back on the highway and continued our road trip. By noon we were halfway to our destination. We pulled into a McDonalds in some South Carolina town to go to the bathroom and get lunch. Lunch that we ordered as a take-out since Cap didn't want to be off the road for too long.

Currently we were driving across South Carolina, heading towards Charleston and the eventual merge onto I-95, eating Big Macs and listening to a classic rock station on the radio. The atmosphere between us was pleasant while the scenery surrounding the highway was a serene painting of greens, yellows, and oranges. I was lookin' out the window, chewing my burger, whenever I was brought out of my musings when Cap's deep rollin' voice remarked, "Penny for your thoughts, babe?"

"No thoughts, just admiring the beautiful scenery of the different colored trees." I answered Cap, looking at him with a small smile, before going on to take a bite out of my Big Mac.

"Ain't as beautiful as you, Nova."

I just rolled my eyes and teased, "Of course, you'd say that."

"Cause it's true." Cap replied around a mouthful of Big Mac. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure to run into." He told me, honesty laced in his deep waving timbre, after swallowing the food he was chewing.

"Didn't I run into you?" I asked him before taking a bite out of my burger.

"Kinda, but I made sure to walk right in front of ya so I'd have an excuse to talk to ya."

"Oh, real smooth. Could've just said 'Hey I'm Will, who're you?' instead."

Between eating his burger, he told me, "Nah, that's more Johnse's forte. I' not too good with the words and introductions. Running into ya was easier, made breakin' the ice less tense."

"Well, Cap, I'm glad that we ran into each other." I smiled as I grabbed my large cup from the cupholder near me.

"Me too, baby. I can't imagine my life without ya." My boyfriend told me as I drank some of my Coke.

I placed my cup back before grabbing my carton of fries out of the bag on my lap. "Me either. No matter what I feel a strong pull to you."

"Cause you love me." Cap smirked, causing me to blush before plopping a fry into my mouth. Cap looked between me and the road as he finished his burger. Grabbing a napkin from the middle console and wiping off his mouth he told me, "I ain't too good with expressin' my feelin's, and I know you're okay with that since ya keep yours close to your chest too, but I-I guess what I'm tryin' to say is I love you." He looked at me with a raw exposure in his mismatched eyes and a soft look on his otherwise stone-chiseled face as his deep rolling voice softened with the declaration of, "I love you, Nova."

I nodded before looking up at him and softly confessing, "I love you too, Will." Before I could stop myself I poured my heart out with, "It scares me cause I never thought I'd feel so deeply for somebody to the point I'd keep running back no matter what."

Cap reached over and grabbed my hand. Running his thumb across my knuckles he told me, "I know, baby, cause I feel the exact same way."

* * *

Nearly 5 hours later when we pulled off our Florida exit I noticed that we were suddenly thrust into a suburb, a fast paced one. Right by the I-95 exit was a Wal-Mart, 3 gas stations, a mega-church, and a string of chain restaurants. The traffic was flying by and it took us forever to turn East on SR-44. As we drove down the highway in the middle of a thriving sunny town I noticed how not one piece of forest or trees could really be seen. Everything was developed. Gated housing communities, medical plazas, shopping plazas, gas stations, and restaurants filled every square inch of land framing the roads.

When I lived in Baltimore I was surround by metropolitan life, but every since moving back to Pikeville and spending my weekends in Mate Creek I grew used to being surrounded by trees. Not seeing much wasn't making me feel weird or anything, but it did make me realize that my home's in the woods. I've gotten used to them too quickly, or perhaps I just accepted them so easily cause of the man sitting next to me. I knew that Cap was setting his roots down in the back hills of West Virginia, so subconsciously I grew attached to the woods in order to be with him.

"The hotel's up 'head over this upcoming bridge." Cap told me, pointing ahead, before flipping on his blinker and making a quick lane change.

It was still light out, just a bit or so after 4, and too early for dinner. Looking at my boyfriend, who was wearing his orange round-wired sunglass, and asked, "You wanna got to the beach after we check in?"

"Sure." He nodded, stopping the car at the red-light front before the bridge. "Haven't been to a beach since that date we had at Ocean City."

"Date? Cap, it was more like an entire day." I told Cap as I felt the heat from the sun beat down on me thru the car's windshield. Thankfully I had on my pair of oversized Chanel sunglasses, fear the sun would burn my eyeballs out if I didn't. That's how melting hot the rays seemed.

"Guess it was." Cap chuckled, his deep wavin' tone bouncing in the car and overpowering the DJ talking on the radio. "You packed your bikini didn't ya?" He asked with a smirk and an eyebrow waggle.

"Yea and I hope you packed your swim trunks."

"Of course, I did. Can't go to a Florida beach town without doin' that." He chuckled, making me smile too. He was right about that. Florida was known to be hot all year round, abnormally so. Swimsuits were a must for a trip to the Sunshine State.

"I think our hotel's that large building by the beach." I remarked as we were on the top of the bridge, about to drive down the other side.

"Yea, that'd explain the price I'm payin' for our room."

"I thought you got a discount booking under the wedding part guest thing?"

"I did, but it's still pricey." He explained while also making sure to leave out the exact price he'd book our room under.

"Well, it's in a prime location." I pointed left and right while stating, "See shops, restaurants, and a couple of 24-hour drug stores are on the strip before it."

"Ooo, Outback." Cap lit up as his eyes fell onto the large building with the red lighted sign _Outback Steakhouse_ on the roof. "Haven't had that since we moved back to the Tug."

"Cause there ain't any of them on either side of the Tug." I told him as I spotted a donut shop right out my window as we drove up the road.

"Wanna do Outback for dinner tonight, babe?" He asked while staring at said restaurant via his review mirror.

I knew he wanted to go, I could tell by the way his lone icy eye shined brightly and how his deep rolling timbre hitched up a tad bit, so I just smiled and nodded while telling him, "Sure."

In less them a minute we drove straight into the hotel's parking lot, which was right next to the drive-in beach approach. "Come on, babe. Let's check in so we can hit the beach up to kill some time before dinner." Cap told me, turning off the car and getting out of it. I just smiled and got out. By time I slammed my door shut Cap was already getting our bags out of the trunk.

After he shut the trunk we made our way into the building, with him carrying both bags of course, and checked in. We were told that most of the other guests had already arrived, but a few were still straggling. We politely gave our thanks before heading up to our room.

Our room was on the third floor. When we walked inside of it I took in the bright décor, deeming it nice and beachy-like. Like most hotels our room was equipped with a full-sized bed (covered in a palm pattered blanket), side tables with an alarm and phone on either one, wall mounted lamps flanking the bed, dresser with a tv, mini fridge, bathroom, and sliding glass door/balcony. We quickly changed into our bathing suits, grabbed some towels, and headed down to the beach.

 ***Meanwhile in Pike County, Ky***

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was blinkin' my eyes in shock. I couldn't believe my ears, what Jefferson had just told me. My phone slipped from my hands as I sat in my chair, frozen. No way did my cousin hear from our other cousin who heard from his brother that my Ella was seein' some tall blonde guy. Some tall blonde rich guy. It weren't true. Couldn't be, not when I knew she still loved me.

" _Tolbert? Tolbert, cuz, you there? Tolbert?"_ Jefferson's slightly slurred voice echoed from the phone on the floor by my feet.

I wanted t'pick it up, but I couldn't. I was too busy reelin' from what I heard. Jefferson's drunk accent was still bouncin' 'round in my head as I replayed his sentences of, ' _Squirrel call me earlier an' I ended up talkin' t'both Nancy an' Sarah t'see if I should tell ya what he told me he heard from Parris this mornin' an' they says I should tell ya. Tell ya that Novella was at the Gas 'n' Go this mornin' wit' a tall rich blonde feller in a fancy black car.'_

" _Tolbert?! Cuz?!"_ Jefferson shouted out, still on the other end o'the phone.

I bent down and snatched up my phone. "I'm here. Don't believe what yer sayin' tho."

" _She's seein' somebody. Why she won't commit t'ya. She gots herself a weekend lover."_

"Don't say that. She don't, she hangs out wit' a friend on the weekends." I seethed, feelin' anger boil up in me.

" _Bet she don't. More like she hangin' wit' her new rich boyfriend."_

"Shut up, she ain't got no boyfriend!" I screamed, most likely wakin' my daughter up from her after school nap.

" _Not what Squirrel an' Parris says."_ Jefferson told me over the swishin' sound of his flask raisin' After he took a drink he snickered, _"Maybe he somebody that works 'round the courthouse."_

I had 'nough of Jefferson's tall-tales. Without even a goodbye I hung up on him. Bastard, spreadin' bullshit rumors an' lies 'bout my Ella. Can't take what Squirrel says he heard from Parris seriously. Parris ain't that bright. Maybe he thought he saw Ella an' it was somebody else, 'notha small-framed redhead. Lotta Irish an' Scottish blooded people in these hills, easy t'mistook one redhead for the next.

I don't believe that Ella's seein' somebody. She would've told me if she found somebody other then me t'love. Hell, I know she ain't back wit' that man she was movin' on wit' I Bal'more cause she's livin' here Pike County an' he's 9-hour 'way in Mar'land. Ain't nobody 'round the Tug in'rested in her like I is anyhow.

I know she loves me, she's even told me she'll always love me. I know that what my cousins says just a pack of lies. I refuse t'believe it.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **OMFG Novella & Cap are in love! I know I know it wasn't a big romantic confession, but with Cap I don't think he'd be the type to do some romantic confession. Novella's been burnt bad before so she's not going to be swayed by sweet words, just a simple blunt confession's good enough for her. Eh Parris opened up a can of worms…Tolbert's clueless 'bout who that moving on with boyfriend from Baltimore was/is…Tolbert also refuses to believe the word going 'round town thanks to Parris. Oh boy drama drama drama in the works!**


	34. Cocktails & A Wedding

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **All 11 of Novella's sorority sister are in the first scene. No face claims, just imagine a bunch of blondes, brunettes, and black-haired women between 27-28. Also, I usually do 4 scenes in a chapter, but this one has 5. It's a long chapter, hope ya'll don't mind.**

* * *

 **Cocktails & A Wedding**

 **Novella POV:**

I had a good time at the beach with Cap. Our dinner at the steakhouse was nice too. It felt normal to be going out to eat at a nice restaurant with my boyfriend. Being free to be with him, not having to sneak around and lie, was very refreshing. Shortly after dinner I received a text from Charlotte, the bride, inviting me and all of our sorority sisters out to drinks to talk and catch up before her wedding tomorrow. I was unsure about going, but Cap assured me that he'd be fine watching tv in our room while I went out see my friends at the restaurant/tiki bar across the street next to the CVS.

So here I am sitting at a large table on an outside bar deck with 11 of my closest friends. For once I'm not the single one, something that took my friends by surprise. "I still can't believe you RSVP'd to my wedding with your boyfriend's details." Charlotte told me, sipping on her fruity mixed drink.

"I can't believe you got a boyfriend. A real serious one." Meg told me with an astonished look on her round face.

"Why's it so hard to believe?" I asked before taking a sip of my Jack 'n' Coke.

"Cause your motto for so long's been I can do bad 'nough on my own." Abby told me with the slight tilt of her head, her voice changing a bit to imitate me on the quote I've said for so many years now.

"Yea, well, things changed I guess when I met Cap."

"Cap? I thought his name's Will, or at least that's what's on the guest list." Bless Charlotte's heart, she paid attention to her guest list. Of course, it never occurred to her that I'm calling him a nickname and not his given one. The Florida heat must've fried her brain.

"His name is Will, but he goes by Cap most of the time." I informed my friends.

"Why?" Hayley asked, a pencil black brow raised up curiously.

"He was in a logging accident when he was a teen. His left eye's capped over so…" I trailed off as I traced my finger around the rim of my glass.

"So, he got his nickname from his blind-eye." Meredith concluded as she grabbed her martini glass off the table.

"Yep."

"So, what does he look like?" Rachel asked after taking a sip of her pink cosmo.

"Tall and blonde." I simply answered before sipping on my drink.

Molly narrowed her brown eyes at me before snipping, "Really? That's all you're going to tell us, girl?"

"You'll meet him tomorrow." I reminded Molly, my cornflower blues slightly cutting into her brown eyes.

"How long have you been with him?" Grace asked, flipping some of her platinum blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Um like maybe 5-6 months, but we did have a month off while movin' back to the Tug River Valley and getting settled into our jobs."

"He's from the Appalachians too?" Becky asked, her thick chestnut brows narrowed a bit.

I just nodded. "Yea, West Virginia."

"And you just happened to meet him in Baltimore?" Susannah asked, a skeptical look on her face. A face that already had too much work done for 28 by the way. But guess that's how it goes when your husband's the accounting/financial overseer of a large casino/resort in Vegas. Gotta keep nippin' and tuckin'.

"Mhm, we ran into each other at a courthouse. He's a lawyer too."

"Have ya'll meet the families yet?" Vicky asked, sipping on her Long Island iced tea.

"Kinda. I met his family, but he's only met my brother." I decided to keep out the details about my late mama and step-daddy Fred.

"Why?" The bride-to-be asked, her eyebrow slightly uplifted.

"He's a Hatfield." I admitted in a sigh.

"Oh shit!" All of my friends exclaimed at the same time, looks of utter shock on their faces. They all knew of the feud between the Hatfields and the McCoys, or at least what I shared about it in college. They knew that Hatfields hated McCoys and vise versa. My ex-boyfriend's a McCoy, my uncle's best friend's a McCoy, I grew up with the McCoys, and now my current boyfriend's a Hatfield. Not something that makes for an easy trail mix.

"Yea, and that's not the worse of it. Tolbert along with Pharmer and Bud are going on trial for murdering Cap's uncle Ellison. Cap's the ADA while I'm on the defensive team with my Uncle Perry and Moses."

All of my friends were speechless. They either looked at me with dropped jaws or took large chugs of their drinks. The first one to speak up was Susannah with her blaring squawk of, "Let your uncle represent them on his own. Tolbert's your ex, helping him's bad for your relationship with Cap.

"Yea." Becky nodded in agreement with Susannah.

Grace pointed a slim baby-pink manicured finger at me, waggling it, as she firmly said, "Don't forget how broken-hearted Tolbert left you. That jerk doesn't deserve your help."

"Tolbert told me why he broke up with me a decade ago. It happens to be an honorable reason and I can't hold it against him anymore."

"Why, what'd he tell you?" Charlotte told me while the rest of the girls just looked at me with upturned brows and quirked facial expressions, sipping away on their drinks.

"That he left me to give me my best chance. He didn't want to hold me back from college and law school, so he stepped away and tried to live his life without me. He also never stopped loving me either."

"Oh, girl, that's some Notebook type love stuff there." Abby said, a bit too dreamily for my liking, before sipping on her drink.

"Yea, that confession changes everything." Molly piped up after taking a sip of her cocktail.

"Nova, are you in a love triangle?" Susannah asked, her brows skirting up and making her bad facial plastic surgery accented too much.

"No, I'm not in a love triangle. I might have some old feelings for Tolbert and will always love him in some way, but I'm not acting out on it. I won't step out on Will." I honestly told my sorority sisters. I'd never be able to cheat on Cap; my heart won't let me. It's why I shoved Tolbert off me in 2.5 seconds when he was kissing on me.

"Do you love Cap?" Charlotte asked while everyone looked at me with curiosity painted on their faces.

"Yea, we both told each other I love you for the first time earlier today on the drive down here."

"You brought him here so it must be serious, right?" Meredith told me as she brought her glass up to her red painted lips.

"Yea, it's serious." I confirmed, feeling like I was in a fish bowl being watched. "How bout we talk bout something else?" I suggested before downing the rest of my drink.

"Sure." Hayley smiled before going on to say, "This is my second straight weekend of traveling. I had my 10-year high school reunion last week."

"Oh, yea, mine was last month." Abby chirped up while at the same time Vicky said, "Mine's next month."

One by one all of the girls began to talk about their reunions that had passed or were still upcoming. I remained silent, avoiding the subject altogether.

"Did you have yours yet?" Charlotte asked me right after finishing her small story about how much fun her reunion in Cincinnati was.

I shook my head as I told everyone, "No, it's at the end of the month and I don't plan on going either."

"Why not?" Everyone asked in unison, all eyes on me.

And then for the second time of the night my messed-up relationship and emotional problems were brought up.

* * *

I was exhausted whenever I trudged down the third-floor hallway, heading towards my room. I had a nice time getting drinks with my friends, but it was also a bit overwhelming. I felt like I was on display, like a circus freak or something. I know the girls mean well, but some of their questions and remarks can be a bit much.

I let out a sigh whenever I stopped at my room, _308._ Quickly I swiped my keycard and walked inside. "How was your night out with the girls?" I heard Cap's tired deep rollin' timbre ask me as I placed my bag on the dresser by the tv while slipping out of my flip-flops.

"Okay, they seemed to wanna talk more 'bout me and my life then their own tho." I sighed, pulling off my royal blue top and shimming out of my jeans.

"So ya told them bout us, our jobs, and your batshit crazy ex I take it?" Cap asked with a knowing glint in his good eye.

"Yep." I popped out as I pulled his discarded shirt from the day on. "They also started gushing bout high school reunions and then bombarded me with questions bout mine." I told him as I walked over to the bed and got into it.

"Ain't yours in a few weeks? Least that's what the signs lining the Tug Fork Bridge says." My boyfriend remarked, looking between me and the tv program he was watching.

"Yea, it's at the end of the month. Most likely when we'll be starting jury selection." I confirmed, nodding me head, as I snuggled up to Cap's side.

"Hmm…are we goin' or not?" Cap asked, slinging an arm over me. Before I could answer him he blurted out, "I mean I didn't go to mine last year in Virginia and I never felt like I missed out or anythin'."

"I dunno." I shrugged before looking at him and asking, "Why didn't you go to yours?"

"Babe, I wasn't the most popular guy at Tazewell High. I was the weird scrawny tall kid with one eyeball that read too much, went huntin' too much, an' didn't like people much."

"So, you didn't have a lot of friends then?"

"Nope, not really. All of my friends were back in West Virginia."

"Cause your friends are your family except for Skunk Hair and a few other guys that work for the logging business."

"Mhm…" Vibrated deeply out of the back of Cap's throat as his hand lazily traced up and down my side. "You know I'll take ya if ya wanna go to your reunion."

I let out a long sigh before lengithy telling Cap with hesitation laced words, "I know, but Nancy McCoy-Phillips and her husband Bad Frank'll be there along with his personal deputy Ransom Bray and his wife Mary Bray, who happens to be Sally Elle's Pre-K teacher. Actually, most of the people there'll be pro McCoy and will expect me to bring Tolbert…Us going together'll open up Pandora's box of drama."

"We agreed that after this weekend we're gonna tell the McCoys bout us." Yea, I was still mulling over that. I didn't really want to tell them yet, but he did. "I don't give a shit bout the people at that reunion and what they think bout us bein' together. You wanna go then we'll go, but don't think for a minute you're bringin' Tolbert or goin' alone."

I raised a brow, lookin' at Cap with an offish look. "Why can't I go alone?"

He quickly spat out, "Cause people'll think your single when you're not."

"Fine, if I decide to go I'll have you bring me." I told Cap even though I had no intention of going to the reunion that was going to be at the Pikeville Hotel.

Changing the subject Cap asked me, "What time's this wedding tomorrow?"

"Noon." Was my one word reply as I watched the Pollo Tropical chicken meal special commercial end on tv.

"We can sleep in til 10, that'll give us plenty of time to get ready."

"You really think we'll sleep in that late?"

"Yea." Cap yawned as he watched the 20/20 episode on ABC wind up.

He was exhausted from driving all day, but still stayed up to wait on me while I went out. Cap was a great guy. A lot of guys would've just went to sleep, but not mine. "We can turn off the lights and tv, go to sleep." I suggested softly.

Cap just nodded his head before turning the tv off with the remote. Once he placed the remote back on the table next to him he set the alarm and then turned off the light. I sat up in the bed, waiting for him to get settled. Once he was comfortable he spread his arm out and said, "Come 'ere, baby."

"Can't sleep without me, can you?" I playfully asked him as I quickly laid down next to him, curling into his side and resting my head on his chest.

"Nope." Cap popped out as he wrapped his arm around me. He used his free hand to tilt my chin up. Bending his head slightly he smirked tiredly at me before his lips tenderly pecked mine. "Night, Nova." He told me, a slight softness in his deep wavin' tone, after ending the goodnight kiss.

"Night, Will." I simply told him before resting my head back on his chest and closing my eyes.

I was more tired then I thought cause shortly after closing my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

After waking up, a little past 10 o'clock in the morning due to being tired from yesterday's ride, we took a shower, which ended up in a quickie, and got coffee and scones at the Starbucks across the street. After that we bummed around watching tv til it was time to get ready.

I was standing in front of our bed, scratching my chin, as I studied the three dresses laid out. I was trying to figure out what one to wear while Cap was pulling on his black slacks. Sliding his arms into his pin-stripped dress shirt he chuckled, "What's this, Project Runway up in here? Just put one on so we're not late."

"We're not gonna be late. I'm just having a hard time figuring out which one'll look best. I want to look nice, ya know."

"Wear the middle one." Cap remarked, putting on his black vest and buttoning it.

The middle dress was magenta and strapless with a black sash around it. The other dresses were a bit sexier since they were both low cut, one being black and the other being red. It was obvious to me that Cap just randomly selected a dress to blurt out and didn't actually get a good look at the three selections. He was such a typical man.

I grabbed the middle dress and put it on while asking Cap, "Can you get my jewelry out of my bag?"

"Yea." He simply nodded before going over to my bag and taking out the Kay's box that was in there. "Babe, this the open heart set I gave ya for your birthday?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"It is." I simply said while taking the box from him after slipping on my shoes.

While I put on my jewelry Cap grabbed the wedding card, which had a Macy's gift card tucked inside, for my friend out of his bag. "Ready to go?" He asked as his mismatched eyes roamed over me.

"Yea, let's go." I nodded after I put on my jewelry.

Silently we left our room and headed down to the wedding. We knew from the information on the ticket that it was being held outside in the back. It wasn't hard to find the wedding spot either since it was where all the dressed-up people were headed. WE just filed behind the people and followed them. Right at the entrance of our destination was a small table with a teal book and a pen sticking out of a starfish shell. A large sign above the area read _Guest Book Sign-In._

"Jesus, we gotta sign in like we're back in school role call?" Cap scoffed, rolling his mismatched eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

I shot him a sideways glance while remarking, "Yea, Cap, haven't you ever been to a nice wedding before?"

"No, Johnse always takes his wives to the courthouse and gets married by Uncle Wall. Most of my cousins that are married had backyard weddings or got married by Uncle Wall."

"Well, nice weddings have guest books." At least all of the weddings I went to had them. Every single one of those weddings were big and nice too.

"Ours ain't." Cap muttered under his breath, or at least I think I heard him mutter it.

"What?" I squeaked out, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Nothin', babe, nothin' at all." He shook his head as we waited our turn to sign the guest book.

After reaching the teal book Cap grabbed the pen out of the starfish holder and wrote down in his bold neat script our names, _Will 'Cap' Hatfield & Nova Landon. _He also wrote down his address under the names before putting pen back. Silently he grabbed my hand and led me over to where ushers where at directing people to the area on the deck the wedding was being held.

An usher pointed us towards a deck that was near the cabana bar. Thank god it wasn't by the pool, that wouldn't be good. Signs with teal ribbon and orange starfish were infront of each side of seating rows. They read in fancy script _Groom's Side, Bride's Side._ The chairs where white with teal bows on the back, starfish shells fastened in the middle of the bows.

Cap hated the décor, I could tell by the nit-picky sneer on his usually stone-cold face. "Place looks like a plane airdropped teal silk bunting all over it."

"It's a beach themed wedding, Cap."

"Mhm…" Cap sighed out deeply from the back of his throat as we walked over to the chairs on the bride's side.

Silently we took our seats, near the middle since the seats up front were already taken and waited for everything to begin.

* * *

A white wood arch decorated with teal and white sheer material and starfish shells stood at the end of the deck with the beach and ocean as a backdrop. Greg was standing under the arch with his groomsmen lined up behind him. Greg and all of his groomsmen were in white tuxes, only difference was that the groom's shirt was teal while his vest and tie was white while his men had white shirts with teal vests and ties. The white boutonnieres were pinned on the lapels with teal ribbon and tiny orange starfish. The officiant, who was too in a teal shirt, stood with a bible in his hand to the side of the arch. I also noticed that a table with glass jars and colored sand was set up near the arch.

Leaning close to me my boyfriend whisper-hissed, "I thought ya said this started at noon. It's nearly one and we're still waitin' on this shit-show to start."

"Cap, be nice. Don't call the wedding a shit-show."

"Why not? From what it looks like so far that's how it's goin'."

"Be nice, I'm sure it'll start soon." I tightly said, hoping that nobody could hear us or should I say him complaining.

"Better be, I'm sweatin' my balls off out here." Cap deeply mumbled under his rolling breath. Yea, only my boyfriend would say that, right.

Suddenly soft instrumental music began to play, signaling the late start of the wedding. I shot Cap a warning glare, letting him know not to make a snippy remark, before we slightly turned around in our seats to watch the wedding party walk up the aisle on the white and teal runner. The flower girl and ring bearer were kids of one of our sorority sisters. I think they were Abby's kids, but I wasn't too sure. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle in teal knee-length dresses before the maid of honor appeared. Abby was the maid of honor walking down the aisle in a teal maxi-dress. She and Charlotte were best friends and both lived here in Florida so I'm not shocked that she's the maid of honor.

Everyone rose as soon as the loud wedding march began to play. Charlotte was in a lacey white mermaid dress and looked like a beautiful bride. Her father, Charlie, was in a navy tux with a teal vest and tie as he slowly walked his daughter down the aisle. Seeing this part in weddings always made me teary eyed, mostly cause I knew I'd never have my dad walk me down the aisle.

Actually, over the last decade I never thought I'd meet somebody to marry either.

The music stopped and Charlie handed Charlotte over to Greg. The officiant cleared his throat before saying, "Dearly beloved, we're here today to witness the love and matrimony of Charlotte Bryant and Greg Cannes."

The wedding had finally started, late too.

* * *

After the ceremony was over everyone was ushered into a ballroom. A seating chart was blown up on a large teal board with numbers and names on it. We were grouped in table 7 with Grace, her husband Fred, and their three children, one of which was a baby less then a year old. I knew why we were grouped with them, Fred was a high-end lawyer in Colorado Springs. Charlotte wanted to make sure that I had somebody to talk work related stuff with and also girly stuff with.

"Well, when Grace told me you had a serious boyfriend I nearly fainted. Couldn't believe that the man-eater herself's settled down now." Fred remarked mockingly with a smile that could rival that of the Cheshire Cat's.

"I'm not a man-eater." I tightly told my friend's obnoxious husband, who had slicked back dark hair and looked like Clark Kent, as I cut my steak. When I first met him, I wanted to strangle him. Fred's the type of man that thinks a woman should only be a nurse, teacher, or secretary. Oh, or in the performing arts. Dickbag.

Grace, feeling the need to save her husband from getting chewed out by me, just smiled at my boyfriend before telling him, "Cap, Nova mentioned last night that you're a lawyer. My husband Fred's a lawyer too."

"Ah…that so?" Great, just great, Cap's already had enough and is annoyed. I can tell by the undertone to his deep rolling timbre. Our seating arrangements are gonna be interesting.

"I'm one of the partners at Jones, Jones, & Jeffry in Colorado Springs. It's just one of the biggest firms in the state of Colorado." The bastard should be a partner considering it's his family's firm. Just been in his lineage for the past hundred years.

"Ah…" Cap trailed off before takin' a sip of his drink and telling Fred, "Well I'm the ADA for Pike County, Kentucky." Before Fred could get a word in my boyfriend continued with, "Before that, when we lived in Baltimore, I worked as an assistant to the ADA there."

"Oh." Fred nodded his head, grabbing his glass off the table. Clearly the haughty lawyer didn't like being outshined by Cap, a man from Central Appalachia. "Nova, you work as a lawyer in Kentucky too now?"

I ate a piece of my medium-rare steak before nodding and answering with, "Yea, I work in Pikeville at my uncle's firm."

"Ah, so you went from a large well-known firm down to the family business." Since Fred was from a long line of well-to-do lawyers he thought his shit didn't stink. Of course, he views me working for my Uncle Perry as a joke.

"I advise you to keep any barbed remarks to yourself unless ya wanna be eatin' your teeth instead of your overcooked steaked." Cap lowly and coldly threatened my friend's husband, mocking his well-done steak too, as he narrowed his mismatched eyes at him while gritting his teeth.

Grace looked a bit startled as her emerald eyes darted between her husband and my boyfriend. Her young children were just eating their chicken, not paying any attention to the scene playing out before their little eyes. Fred just swallowed a lump in his throated before nodding his head and going back to cutting his overly brown steak.

"You know that we just moved in together a few days ago." I blurted out, trying to smooth over the bumps in the atmosphere, without fully thinking 'bout what I was saying.

A large and proud cocky grin stretched across Cap's ruggedly handsome face as he sliced his medium-rare steak. "We're real serious. Got a nice remodeled farmhouse not that far up the mountains from my folks."

Uh-oh, spaghetti-o's. Guess there's no going back now, I'm stuck living with what I said in a moment of duress.

Grace smiled politely as she cut her chicken breast while remarking, "Nova mentioned you're from West Virginia. Does that mean she moved to West Virginia?"

"Yep, but we work 'cross the Tug in Kentucky."

"Why, aren't there any jobs available in West Virginia?" Fred asked before taking a bite out of his steak that looked like it could double as shoe leather.

Before Cap could open his mouth, I answered Fred with, "Central Appalachia's a pretty poor area. People that live in the Tug River Valley work on both sides of the river despite what side they live on. You go where the good job is cause they're hard to come by."

"Yes, I forgot that you were raised in the back hills of Kentucky." Fred said haughtily, a barely there sneer on his face, as he tilted his clean shaven baby smooth jaw up in a bit of a mocking gesture.

"She was raised in Pikeville, the largest city in Pike County where every damn store needed for living is at. She ain't no hillbilly hick." Cap coolly told Fred, his deep rollin' tone eerily flat and cutting. Looking at Grace he asked her, "Since you went to Louisville for college are you from Kentucky or Ohio?"

"I'm from Louisville, it's why I went to school there." Was the answer Grace gave Cap in between eating her chicken.

Cap just nodded before remarking with a bit of sarcasm in his deep rolling voice, "Ah, so you've heard 'bout mountain life, but never experienced it. Well how'd ya meet Fred here since he's just the best thing since sliced bread in Colorado?"

"Cap…" I hissed under my breath, feeling embarrassed that he was doing that thing where he stared at everyone coldly and cut them down with double-edged remarks.

Grace smiled wide, her pearly whites a stark contrast against the hot pink lipstick she wore, as she explained to Cap, "I went to University of Colorado in Colorado Springs for Nurse Practitioner school. We meet in a coffee shop before one of my classes."

And the rest of dinner was full of slightly tense talk about our lives. I was actually happy when the plates were taken away and the announcement for the bride and groom's first dance was made.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The next chapter should be wrapping up the wedding weekend. Also, Nancy and Bad Frank are gonna order something done that'll have a big impact of Novella and in a way Cap.**


	35. A Wedding Reception & Molotov Cocktails

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Oh yes, the awkward pain of weddings was great in the last chapter, right? Well it continues next, poor Cap lol. I mean all the weddings I ever went to always had something go wrong like a late start, awkward dinner convos, drunk brawls, etc. LOL!**

 **Anyways enjoy the chapter and the twist at the end.**

* * *

 **A Wedding Reception & Molotov Cocktails**

 **Cap POV:**

I've been at this wedding reception for a few hours now. I didn't like the guy at my table, Fred. The guy was a peckerhead. His wife, Grace, was a bit dense and looked like a barbie doll. The fact that she was a nurse practitioner had me nervous, I mean I wouldn't want her seein' me or tendin' to me if I was sick in a hospital or doctor's office. I know that she's Nova's friend, but she just seems to be lacking common sense.

I was at the open bar waiting to get a drink, watchin' Nova dance with her friends to some song they used to jam to in college, whenever an average looking guy with sandy hair walked over and joined me at the bar. "You're Nova's boyfriend?" The man asked me as the barkeep placed my glass of bourbon infront of me.

"Yea, name's Cap Hatfield." I answered as I grabbed my drink

"Brett Williams." The man introduced himself. Pointing out to the group of sorority sisters dancing he said, "My wife's Molly, the one in the purple sundress."

"Ah." I simply nodded, sipping on my drink. Fred was sitting at my table and I've had enough of him, so I opted to just lean 'gainst the bar to enjoy my drink.

"Scotch on the rocks, please." Brett told the bartender before turning his attention to me and saying, "Noticed you're stuck at Fred's table. I had to sit with him at the last wedding, Vicky's, and it was hell on earth. That man's a pompous ass."

"Peckerhead's more of what I was thinkin', but pompous ass works too." I told Brett as the bartender gave him his drink

The sandy-haried broad man took a sip of his scotch before suggesting. "How bout we head to my table and bullshit while our women dance and do their thing."

"Like sports?" I asked, needing to know that we had something in common before I went off to buddy-buddy with the man. I didn't want to get stuck talking 'bout dumb shit like I'd been doin' with Fred at my table.

"Yea, played football in high school and college." Brett answered as he took another sip of his drink.

"Okay, reckon I can bullshit with you for a bit. Better then dealin' with Fred." Hell getting a hole in my head would be more fun them dealing with Fred. Fred was just horrible, couldn't stand him one bit.

 **Novella POV:**

"Molly, look, your hubby and my boyfriend are talkin' at ya'll's table." I told my friend as I spotted Brett and Cap sitting at table 9, bonding over their glasses of amber liquor. Oh and no doubt their hatred of Fred and love of football.

"Most likely complaining about the décor, food, and teal everything here." Molly giggled as she looked over at her table to see our men having an animated conversation.

"Too bad Charlotte didn't seat us together. Dinner would've been a lot smoother then it was."

"Yea, saw Fred's at your table. Sat with him at Vicky's wedding and thought my Brett was gonna clobber him."

"Think we should let our men talk alone or should we join them?" I asked, feeling a bit hesitant about leaving Cap alone for too long. My boyfriend wasn't a very sociable person and had no mouth filter so…

"Let them drink and complain amongst themselves, we're having fun girl." Molly told me as she swayed her hips to the beat of the music, dancing and having fun. Her little daughter was nearby dancing with a small group of other kids. Like mother like daughter I guess, they like to dance.

"You two stop talkin', it'll sober me up too much." Hayley told us, twirling and dancing, before taking a sip of the cocktail she was holding. Yea, only blonde-bombshell Hayley would drink and dance at the same time. To give her credit she hasn't spilt any of her drink on the floor yet.

"Next wedding'll be yours." Susannah told me with a smile that made her filled lips stretch and upturn a bit creepily.

"Oh god…" I mumbled before remarking over the music, "Let's not get that far ahead of ourselves."

"Oh, come on, we all know that you and Cap are going to get married one day. He wouldn't be here with you if that thought wasn't in the back of your head." Abby told me in a sure tone, rolling her eyes at me.

"Today's Charlotte's big day, let's focus on her happiness instead of trying to marry me off to my boyfriend." I told everyone, trying to get them off of the subject of me needing to marry Cap.

Much to my pleasure nobody brought up me, Cap, and marriage again. A few minutes later a slow song came on. I was walking off of the dancefloor whenever Cap appeared at my side. He didn't say a word, just took my hand in his and led me out onto the dance floor. He placed his hands on my hips and brought me flush against him. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

Slowly we swayed back and forth to the slow song the DJ was playing. As a typical wedding cliché, it was a '80s ballad being played. _Please Forgive Me_ by Bryan Adams, the king of '80s romance songs, to be exact.

I felt so comfortable and at peace in Cap's arms, swaying and slow dancing. I never wanted the moment to end, but I knew it'd have to eventually.

* * *

After a while everyone was asked to go back to their tables for the cake cutting. Oh goody, cake. Cap was tensely sitting in his seat, waiting for the cake to get cut by the newlywed couple with an unreadable expression on his cold-chiseled face. I knew he was a bit aggravated that he had to be around Fred again. It was as clear as a sunny day to me that Cap liked Fred about as much as he liked Tolbert and he hated the ginger shiner so…

The cake in the front of the room was huge. It was made out of 8 large round tiers. It was covered in white fondant with orange fondant starfish and teal fondant ribbons. Candy pearls lined the bottom of each tier while the topper was a white-teal ombre colored heart with various orange shells glued into it.

"Damn, that's a big cake." Cap whispered to me as we watched Greg and Charlotte walk up to the cake table.

"Yea, it is." I whispered back as I watched the newly wed couple grab the cake knife, that's handle had teal, white, and orange ribbons twined and dangling off it.

The couple sliced the cake and delicately fed it to each other, elating cheers from everyone. After the bride and groom took their seats the rest of the cake was sliced up and handed out. As soon as a server placed some cake in front of me and Cap his nose turned up. Looking between me and the cake he asked, "Why's there orange lookin' goo in the cake?"

"It's the filling." I explained as I picked up my fork.

"Oh my god, this cake is to die for. It's key lime with mango filling." Grace gushed after taking a bite out of the wedding desert.

"Yep, I' gonna die eatin' it." Cap muttered deeply under his breath as he picked a small piece off his slice with his fork.

"Cap, be nice and eat it." I told her under my breath before eating a bite of my own piece. Eh, it tasted interesting. Definitely went with the beach theme.

"You don't have fine bakeries in the back hills so you're probably not used to tasting gourmet cake." Fred sneered in an even, mocking tone.

"No, we don't got fine bakeries in Mate Creek cause up where I'm from women know how to cook and bake. Nothin' better then a Black Forest cake made by scratch. Oh and when I saw scratch I don't mean that boxed shit from Betty Crocker either." Cap told off Fred in smirk before eating his tropical flavored cake.

Fred just looked wide-eyed and clueless. Apparently, he didn't know how to come back to Cap's remark. Fred and Grace's 4-year-old and 2-year-old were playing with their cake instead of eating it. Good to know they didn't like it either. The baby was asleep in it's carrier on the chair. Lucky thing was too young to taste the interesting cake.

"I'm not much of a cook or baker, but Nova is. She can make just about anything from scratch." Grace told Cap, hoping to settle the tension rising in the air.

Wrong move, Grace, wrong move. Cap just rolled his eyes before snapping in his deep waving tone, "I know she can cook. I'm with her, ain't I?"

Great, Cap's aggravated by the people at our table and the cake sucks. I hope the rest of this reception is nice. Hopefully the bouquet and garter tosses will happen soon so we can go. I don't know how much more of this I can handle. Hmm, going to a wedding with a date's just as much of a hassle then going stag. Stag I got hit on endlessly by drunk groomsmen and random drunk guests, I was always pushing people away. Having a date keeps the men away, but not knowing what's going to come out of Cap's mouth cause he's tired, bored, and irritated is enough to spur on a migraine.

* * *

Shortly after the bouquet toss, which to my surprise I won and got the teal, white, and orange ribbon tied bunch of mixed tropical flowers, and the garter toss, which Cap won since he was as tall as a tree, we said our goodbyes to the bride and groom and then left. I was tired and my feet hurt. Cap was tired and in a stressed-out mood. It was apparent that Charlotte's wedding wasn't the highlight of his weekend, but he endured it cause she was my friend.

I was overjoyed whenever Cap slid our keycard into the slot and opened up the door. As soon as we stepped into our room I kicked off my heels. "Damn, my feet are killing me." I explained to Cap the reason why I kicked my shoes off as he started to unbutton his black vest.

"Figured. Bet they're blistered now too." Cap told me, peeling off his vest as I dropped my flowers on the dresser before unzipping my dress.

"Yea, they are." I confirmed as I let my dress pool round my feet. Grabbing some pajamas from the dresser I remarked, "God, I'll be wearing flats for a good week."

"Hope you brought some to the house." Cap told me as he took off his shirt.

"I did." I told him as I unsnapped my bra. Taking it off and pulling on my sleep-tank I chuckled, "Actually I stuck most of my shoes into your closet."

"Oh, nice to know my three pairs of shoes are hidden behind your billion pairs." Cap teased as he took off his dress-pants while I pulled on my pajama shorts. "I don't mind. I'm happy you've moved in." He smirked as we walked over to the bed.

I know he was thrilled that I confirmed that we were living together. The fact that I was living with him now left me feeling anxious. I'm not sure I was ready for that big of a commitment with him yet, but guess I had to be. I opened my big mouth at the reception and what I said about moving in with him can't be taken back. I made my bed, now I gotta lie in it.

 **Meanwhile In Pikeville, Kentucky**

 **Nancy POV:**

"Frank, we gotta do somethin'. She can't get 'way with bein' with him." I firmly told my husband, my voice soundin' hard and snake-like, as we scrolled through the pictures his man tailin' Novella sent us. Damnit, she was at a wedding introducing all these people to her demon Hatfield. Picture after picture showed Novella and Cap Hatfield together or mingling with people she knew at that wedding. Goddamnit, they even caught the bouquet and garter. She was off playing happy couple with the evil man that wants to kill my cousin, the same cousin she's s'posed to be with and savin'.

"What'd ya say we do?" Frank asked me as we looked at the last picture that was in the set sent to his phone.

"Tomorrow night, late after they get back, torch her car." I ordered my husband, my low bitter voice flat, but full of hatred.

Frank raised a brow and gave me a clueless look. "Torch her car? What good'll that do?"

"It'll send her a message. She loves that car, it used to belong to her uncle til she started driving. He got it redone for her and customized." I explained the reason behind by idea, resting my head on Frank's shoulder as we sat on the couch together.

"So losin' her car'll hurt her feelin's?" Frank asked with a hmm type look crossin' over his weasel-like face.

"Yes, but since it's parked in that demon's driveway they'll both know it weren't an accident. That her car gettin' torched is cause they're together instead of her bein' here in Kentucky with my cousin."

"Oh, so you plan on scarin' her 'way from the Hatfield and West Virginie?" Yea, now my Frank gets it. Oh, if it weren't for me I don't know how he'd ever use that brain of his. He's smart, but safe to say I'm smarter and more cunning.

I nodded and smiled wickedly. "Yes, Frank, so call up whoever and make sure it gets done."

My Frank gave me a peck before gettin' up and goin' into another room to make the call to get that Hatfield lovin' bitch's car torched. Oh, once that precious car of hers is on fire she'll run 'way from that demon Hatfield. Hell, he'll throw her back 'cross the river for bringin' harm to his front door. Yes, my plan was gonna work out great. Tolbert's gonna get Novella back, I'll make sure of it.

Nobody betrays the McCoys and gets 'way with it. Nobody.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

Since we had a good 10-hour ride home Cap wasn't too happy that we had to wait til noon to check-out. He tried to reason with the clerk and explained why we needed an early checkout, but the woman didn't budge. Of course, when noon came Cap darted to the front desk to pay while having me load up the car and wait for him. Once he we were checked out we got gas and something for lunch, then hit the highway for the long drive home.

Oh boy the drive back home seemed even longer then the drive to the Sunshine State. All of the highways seemed packed. Dinner was from Hardee's somewhere in North Carolina at about 8 at night. At least Cap let us eat inside of the burger joint, but I think that's only cause it'd be too hard for him to eat and drive in the dark. Mountain roads, even the highways, were very windin' an' treacherous. One needed to pay attention in the dark to navigate them safely.

It was nearly midnight now and we were just pullin' into the driveway. Oh god I was so tired. I just wanted to go to bed. Cap turned off the engine and then dragged himself out of the car. "I'll get the bags. You can just go in and get ready for bed." He told me, as I got out of the car, before walking over to the trunk.

"Okay." I simply said before walking to the house. As I stood on the front porch unlocking the door I heard him slam the trunk close. I just walked in and headed upstairs. I knew that he'd be in shortly.

"Thank god the next weddin' we're going to's here in Mate Creek." I heard Cap sigh as he dropped our bags down on the floor.

"Whose wedding are we going to next?" I asked, coming out of the bathroom with a large sleepshirt on. Actually, the shirt was one of his, but it worked to sleep in so…

Pulling off his t-shirt he simply answered with the name of, "Skunk Hair."

"Oh." I let out as I got into bed.

"Yea, him and Vera's gonna do somethin' small. Since we're best friends I'm gonna be his bestman." Cap told me as he took off his shoes, unzipped his jeans, and stepped out of them. I didn't say a word, just nodded as I watched Cap take off his socks and grab his wallet and phone from his jean pocket. "Maybe we should do dinner with them sometime so you and Skunk Hair can get on friendly terms." Cap suggest as he walked over to his side of the bed, dropping his wallet on the bedside table and pluging in his iPhone before getting in.

"Yea, maybe." I yawned as I fought to keep my eyes open.

"Gonna be a bitch wakin' up in the morning." Cap remarked, his deep waving tone dripping with exhaustion, as he set the alarm clock. He bent down and gave me a kiss before saying, "Nite, baby."

"Nite, Cap." I replied, my eyes droppin', as he laid down in bed.

He pulled me to his side and as soon as my head hit his chest he softly told me, "Get some sleep babe." I didn't say anything, just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Unfortunately, sleep didn't last long. Maybe 20 minutes if we were lucky. A loud thunderous boom sounded outside causing us to jolt up. "What was that?" I asked a bit startled.

"Dunno. Stay here, I'll go look out the window." Cap said as he got out of bed. He went over to the window and looked outside. "Holy fuckin' shit! Your car's on fire in my driveway! Shit!" Cap shouted, shock laced in his deep rolling tone.

"What?!"

"Yea and my car's next to it, bout to get blown up too."

"Oh my god…" I sighed shakily. This can't be happening.

"I'm gonna call 911, then my pa." Cap told me as he snatched up his phone from the charging dock on the bedside table. "Don't look out there, it'll just upset and scare ya." Cap ordered me before racing out of the room and dialing 911. I could hear his voice down the hall say, "My girlfriend's car's on fire and mine's gonna be on fire any minute."

Not listening to what I was told, I got out of bed and rushed over to the window. I pulled the curtain back only to gasp in horror as I saw the fiery red-orange-yellow hued flames engulfing my car. I watched as some flames began to dance across Cap's car, burning that too. The sight was like something out of a movie. I never thought I'd be looking out my bedroom window to see my car get burned into nothing but a twisted metal charred-out frame.

I let out a deep sigh of sorrow and closed the drape. I shuffled over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of yoga pants, after putting them on I left the bedroom and headed down stairs. I wasn't sure, but I figured that Cap would be outside on the porch waiting for the fire department. I walked out the front door only to see Cap perched on the porch step smoking with a clenched jaw. Silently I took a seat next to him.

Breaking the silence in the cackling air Cap told me, "Fire truck'll be here soon. Pa's comin' over too."

"Okay. Maybe you should get dressed." I suggested as I eyed his bare chest. Cap was still only wearing his boxers.

"I'll go put on some sweats. Just wait here for the fire truck." Cap told me before stubbing out his cigarette, getting up, and going into the house to get dressed.

I just nodded my head while grabbing the back of Reds and lighter that were on the porch step. As I lit up a cigarette I was watching the red-orange-yellow flittering flames lick at Cap's car. As I took my first drag off my smoke the fire was fully engulfing my boyfriend's car. It would just be a matter of minutes before it blew up and turned into a mangled mess of metal frame, just like my car had done.

If only the damn fire department would hurry up.

* * *

It was nearly 3 in the morning and the first responders (being the fire fighters and cops) had just left. They got our statements and arranged for some junker trucks to tow the cars to the junkyard on the edge of Mate Creek. Devil Anse was still here tho. He was actually leaning against the porch post while I sat on the steps with Cap standing next to him. Instead of leaving the intimidating cold man stayed and stared at us for a few moments before opening his mouth and saying, "This was a targeted attack. Any idea who'd wanna do this?"

I remembered the warning my brother had given me a week or so ago about Nancy and her husband Bad Frank. They popped into my mind and my gut clenched, knowing even tho I had no proof that they'd done it. "Nancy McCoy and her husband Bad Frank Phillips. They're behind this."

Devil Anse raised a brow before asking me, "Why'd you think that?"

"My brother told me he heard that Bad Frank used to be a Pinkerton years ago and was in the James Gang. He was worried if Nancy suspected I was seeing Cap that she'd have her husband or his goon buddies do something."

"Why didn't ya tell me bout that, babe?" Cap asked as he slightly turned to look at me. Curiosity was shining in his lone icy eye as his mily-white eye just stared a hole into me.

"Cause I didn't think she'd be suspicious." I honestly answered, earning me a head nod from him. "The only one that knows bout us is…" I began to say, trailing off right before the name could slip off of my tongue. No, she wouldn't. Or would she?

"Is who?" Devil Anse asked in a deep tone, his brows furrowed as he looked at me.

Cap's mismatched eyes widened. His mind coming to the same conclusion as mine had.

"Roseanna." I let out in a shaky breath.

Anger flooded Cap's stone-cold featured face as he snarled deeply, "Bitch lied, said she wouldn't tell on ya for seein' me. That was bullshit."

"Well, I'm gonna have to call some people I know to make sure this stays out of the papers and off the news." Devil Anse said deeply, but flatly, as he looked over at the cars that would be getting towed soon. Looking between us, he said, "Get some things packed, I'm bringin' ya'll home with me. It'll put your ma's mind at ease having ya'll 'round for a while after what happened." Now I'm stuck going to the devil's house so his wife can calm down, see that her son's okay. Oh my, I'm in it deep now. "I'll also have some of the boys bring over two trucks from the lumber yard to the house for ya'll." Devil Anse told us, taking me by surprise.

"Thanks, pa." Cap nodded, a grateful look in in his icy eye and its milky twin.

"Thank you, Mr. Hatfield, but I'm not sure that I can accept a truck from you. I can just get a rental til my insurance cuts me a check." I politely told him. I didn't need his charity. Plus I knew the man didn't like me much.

Devil Anse's cold beady blue eyes bore a hole into my head while telling me in a deep and flat no-nonsense tone, "Just take the truck, Miss Landon. You're a part of the Hatfield clan now, Nancy and Frank Phillips made sure of that when they torched the cars."

Before I could say anything back to Devil Anse Cap looked at me and said, "Babe, can ya pack us a bag? I'm gonna talk to my pa for a minute."

"Sure." I nodded before getting up from the porch steps and walking into the house.

 **Cap POV:**

As soon as Nova closed the door I rounded on my pa and told him, "Now you're welcomin' her in the family with open arms, now that her car got blown up by McCoys?"

"Yes." Pa simply told me, causin' me to narrow my eyes at him. "Seems that she's pissed them off." No shit, of course she pissed them off considerin' they blew up her car and mine too. "That car of her's was an antique, used to belong to her uncle Perry Cline many years ago. Back then it was all black tho." I didn't know that. Nova never said how she got the car and I never asked. "Nancy and Frank Phillips were sendin' her a message. It ain't just us the McCoys are at war with, but her too." Pa said, his deep-smooth voice firm and solid.

"This is just the cherry on my shit-sundae this weekend." I scoffed, foldin' my arms over my chest. Now I get why she was so leery to tell the MCCoys we're datin' and livin' together. Reckon she had a feeling somethin' bad would happen.

"Ya better start carryin'." Pa advised in a deep, but fatherly tone. "Once I find out who Mr. Phillips had do this tonight I'll have Jim take care of him." He assured me, hoping to calm my sizzling temper.

"And me, I want to help Jim." I told my pa, my voice deep and full of resolve.

He shook his head at me, his face droppin' slightly. "I don't want that for you. You're a lawyer, made something out of yourself. You don't need to devote your life to arms and fightin' like I did."

"Almost everyone's involved, time I take my place as your lieutenant cause I know Johnse's too soft to do it and Robert E. don't got the sense."

"You're the goddamn ADA in Pikeville, can't be my lieutenant." Pa snapped at me, his eyes narrowin' slightly with irritation shining in them.

"Pa, let me do this." I pleaded before steeling my face and adding, "I can handle the fine line between lawman and outlaw."

"I'll think bout it, but I'll let you help Uncle Jim take care of who torched the cars. Deal?" He offered me, a quizzical look on his cold-featured face.

"Deal." I nodded just as I heard the door open. Turnin' 'round I spotted Nova walkin' onto the porch with a bag slung over her shoulders.

"Lock up, let's go." Pa ordered before walking off the porch towards his large truck.

Silently I took Nova's hand and led her down the porch and over to the large Dodge Ram my pa was getting into.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **DUN DUN DUN Devil Anse traffics guns via his lumber business. I needed a reason for the rift between Anse and Randall, other than Jim killing Harmon and the bad romance between Johnse and Roseanna, so that's why Anse is in the gun business. In the history channel miniseries Randall never got over Anse's desertion of the Conferate Army, but for modern day purposes instead of desertion it's gun running. Randall's a religious man so I don't see him approving of easy money from gun running, he'd most likely view it as blood money. In the miniseries he viewed Devil Anse as profiting from deserting while others died and suffered for the Southern cause so…**

 **Err Cap wants in the family business cause Bad Frank sicked his James Gang goon friends on Nova, oh boy. Oh Nancy's scheme is backfiring in her face a bit. Seems that Cap's more dangerous then what he lets on too.**

 **Drama's in the air and the jury selection for the trial's still a couple weeks away. Oh boy, how exciting! Oh, either the next chapter or the one after that should have Tolbert in it.**


	36. One Of The Family Now

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Warning this chapter has LEMONS! Yup, LEMONS in the second scene! Eh, after the drama in the last chapter Cap and Novella deserve some LEMONS LOL. It's LEMONS with plot too considering the topic of a baby comes up…Ooo that was a spoiler wasn't it? LOL!**

 **Anyways this chapter's long. Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **One Of The Family Now**

 **Novella POV:**

"Oh, ya'll must be so tired an' shaken up. I made coffee, sit down at the table for a cup." Levicy rambled as she ran over to greet us as soon as we stepped over the threshold.

"We'll be a'ight, mama. Just our cars got burned, nothin' too bad." Cap played off the severity off our situation, pattin' his ma on the shoulder.

"It's a miracle the house didn't burn down an' ya'll didn't get hurt." Mama Hatfield wasn't goin' to let her son downplay the incident tho. Not by a long shot.

Devil Anse turned his attention to his wife and told her in a deep and firm tone, "Levicy, show Nova to Cap's old room. I needa talk to our son for a bit."

Levicy just nodded her head at her husband while givin' him a tight look. "Come on with me, dear." She told me, givin' me a quick look, 'fore headin' for the stairwell that separated a part of the main room from the open kitchen.

I just tightened my grip on the duffel strap over my shoulder and followed the tall toffee haired woman. It took a minute to climb the stairs and step foot onto the second floor. Without saying a word Levicy just walked by a small sitting area and down a hallway. Her long nightgown made a swishing sound as she moved.

She stopped by a door near the end of the hallway. "That's Cap's old room. Bed's made up. He only uses it if he drinks too much while over for dinner." Levicy told me, pointing to the door in front of her, as I came to a stop next to her. "Don't worry, Anderson'll get all of this straighten out. Cap'll have ya'll back home soon 'nough."

I just nodded. While placing my hand on the door knob I turned to her and said, "Thank you for welcoming me into your home when you didn't have too."

"Nova, you're one of the family now. You're Cap's girl, where he goes you go." She told me in her twangy syrup like voice as she patted my cheek. "We take care of our own in this family." She informed me with a semi-smile. Before walking off she told me, "I'll bring up a cup of coffee for you."

I opened the door, walked inside the room, and flipped on the light switch by the doorframe. A ceiling fan that doubled as a light came on, the light part not the spinning part. It was hanging over the bed which was maybe full sized. The rooms décor was classic Cap, simple with a few pops of blue. The bedding was blue plaid and the window drapes were navy. The bed was oak wood, the dresser and bedside table were too. I noticed that a few wooden shelves hung on the wall near a window, they were full of various sports and hunting trophies and medals. Also, a rifle rack was hanging up above the dresser, which has a small tv perched on it.

I dropped the duffle bag against the far near the door, slipped off my slip-slops, and went over to the bed. I was exhausted, but since my mind was reeling I doubt I'd be able to sleep. I grabbed the pull-corn dangling from the ceilin' fan above the bed an' turned the light off before pulling the blankets back and climbing in.

 **Cap POV:**

Me and pa walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Ma had a full pot of coffee, bottle of cream, bowl of sugar, and a bunch of mugs set on the lazy-Susan. I grabbed a mug and the pot while askin' my pa, "What'd ya wanna say that ain't suitable for my woman's ears?"

"You gotta make sure she quits her job, Cap." He told me, grabbin' himself a mug, as I poured myself a cup of coffee. As I passed him the coffee pot he added in, "Or at least does watered-down work if she don't quit."

"Pa…" I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Now was not the time to be talking bout how to meddle in my girlfriend's career. "Can't this wait?" I asked, grabbin' the bottle of cream an' a spoon.

"No, son, it can't." Pa told me, a serious tone in his voice, as he placed the pot back onto the lazy-Susan after pourin' himself some of the hot black liquid. "She's with our family now, her job has got to reflect that."

"We're not usin' her to swing the trial our way." I firmly told him while I put the cream bottle back on the lazy-Susan and dropped my spoon onto the table.

"I didn't say that, son." Pa sipped on his coffee, tryin' to act like the thought wasn't in his head.

"But you're implyin' it." I bluntly told him, my voice quick, but deep.

"Son, you need'a have a long an' hard talk with her 'bout her job. No good'll come outta her workin' with Perry Cline. Man might be her uncle, but he'd side with Randall an' the rest of 'em McCoys 'fore his blood 'n' kin. McCoys got that man ball an' chained, 'specially since he's wit' his daughter."

"Shit…" I long before taking a sip of my coffee. Looking into my coffee mug I revealed, "They're gonna hate Nova once Johnse files for his parental rights of the McCoy whore's bastard."

Pa furrowd his brows and lifted his cup to his outh while asking, "Why? What's goin' on, Cap?"

"Girl's name's McCoy-Hatfield. Nova sent me a pic of her homework askin' if me or Johnse knew. Pic's gonna be evidence."

"Roseanna ratted Nova out so she shouldn't feel slighted when it comes out that she's the reason your brother wants his rights instated."

Slamming my mug onto the table I grumbled, "Everythin's a fuckin' mess."

"It sure is, but it'll get cleaned up." Pa assured me in his deep wind-like voice before takin' a sip of his coffee.

"Nova's a bit shocked. I'm goin' to bring her some coffee." Ma said as she walked up to the table. Hmm, I didn't even notice she was even comin' up on us.

I shook my head and waved my hand at her in a dismissing motion while saying, "Don't, I'll just give her some of mine. She prolly won't want it anyways, not wit' bein' shaken up."

Rubbing my tensed shoulders she firmly told me in her twangy tone, "Ya'll are stayin' here til your pa gets this taken care of."

"Okay, ma." I nodded, already figurin' out that was the case when pa drug us over here.

"I'm just glad that ya'll are alright." My ma told me, givin' my cheek a motherly pat.

"I'm gonna go to my room, join my girl." I announced, getting up from the table and grabbing my mug.

My parents just nodded their heads in silent approval. Without a word I made my way to the staircase, needing to see Nova. I had to hold her, make sure she was okay.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was laying in bed just starin' at the wall in the dark whenever I heard the door creak open. Turning my head to see who was at the door I noticed the figure was insanely tall, meaning it was Cap. "Babe, ya up? Brought us some coffee we can share." He called out in his deep rollin' timbre, what was softly tinted, as he shut the door.

"I'm up, can't sleep." I told him as he walked over to the bed.

"Figured." He placed the coffee down on the bedside table before laying down next to me in the bed. Pulling me into his side he told me, "Ma an' pa wants us to stay here til things get straightened out."

"I can't do that, I gotta work." I reminded him, resting my head on his wife-beater covered chest.

Running a hand slowly and soothingly down my back he simply said, "Call in an' take some time off. I'm takin' a few days off myself."

"But Uncle Perry needs me at the firm and what am I supposed to tell him? I can't tell him the car got blown up, he'll freak."

"Hell, tell him you totaled your car and are staying with your boyfriend for a few days. Most likely he knows bout us from that two-faced McCoy whore."

"Hey, don't call Roseanna a whore." I snapped, disgusted that he was calling her that.

"Babe, that's her nickname in this family. The McCoy whore, been her name since she was with Johnse." My boyfrield explained to me, his deep voice a bit flat and void.

"Oh…" I didn't like that. Roseanna was so sweet, she didn't deserve to be called such a mean thing.

"You needa call Moses too." He reminded me as we laid together in his dark room.

I didn't want to call him up. Moses can be a smartass. "My brother's gonna be all like I told ya so or somethin'."

"Maybe, but it'd be best for him to hear the truth instead of the bullshit your gonna feed Perry Cline."

"Reckon you're right." I sighed in defeat.

"I know I am, baby." Cap stroked my back gently, his deep voice lightly vibratin' in his throat.

"I just can't believe this is happening to us."

"It is, but we'll get thru it." He told me reassuringly, kissin' me on top of my head. "I'm gonna keep ya safe, I promise."

"I know, Will." I replied, my voice soft and a bit wispy.

"Later today we're gonna have a talk bout your job and how risky it is."

"Why later, why not now?"

"Cause you're too shaken up right now. You needa calm down, get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." I admitted, tilting my head up slightly to look at him.

"Then just rest in my arms, Nova." Cap suggested, resulting in me just nodding my head and laying it back down on his chest.

I silently did as he suggested for a few minutes til I broke the silent air with an apology of, "I'm sorry bout your car."

"Baby, I don't give a shit 'bout my car. Only thing I care bout's you and you're safe with me." Cap told me, pullin' my head up and back slightly so that I could see his face in the dark room slightly illuminated by the moonlight streamin' from the sliver in the window curtains.

Cap wasn't a feelings type guy, but he had his moments. Like right now counted as one of those moments. I couldn't help, but to love this guy. He was always so cocky, cold, and methodical, but underneath that exterior was a heart fully capable of loving beyond measure.

I smiled at Cap while honestly telling him, "I'd be a wreck without you right now."

"I know." He told me a bit softly before bringing his lips to mine, kissing me a bit slow and soothingly.

I pushed my lips into his a bit faster, trying to speed up the kiss, as one of my hands snaked into his shaggy blonde hair. Cap responded to my efforts by speedily gliding his lips over mine. One of his hands rested on my hip while the other held onto the side of my neck above my collarbone. He pulled me up so that I was straddling his lap as we kissed, nipping and tugging at each other's lips needily and hungrily.

Cap pulled his lips away from mine only to trail open mouth kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I moved my head slightly to the side, giving him better access to my neck. As I felt his hands slide under my large shirt and touch my skin, roaming up and down my ribs, I jolted my head back and had a sudden revelation. Holy shit, in my rush to pack us a bag did I bring my pills? I know I brought his wallet and my phone, which was in a wallet-case, but I can't recall if I packed my pills.

Cap looked at me with worry in his lone icy eye and it's milky-white twin. "What's wrong, baby? Am I movin' too fast, are ya too shaken up to wanna do anythin' this morning?"

Shaking my head, I told him, "I'm fine, it's just I don't remember if I packed my pills or not. Missing just one day's a set up for an oopsie."

He ran his long fingers thru my copper tangles of hair while suggesting, "Babe, let's just forget the pills. Just do our thing."

"But Cap-" I began to say til I was cut off by him saying, "Nova, you just turned 28 last month and I'm turnin' 29 in February. We're old 'nough to handle whatever happens."

"So, we're not really trying to have a baby, but not preventing it either?" I gathered, looking at him for confirmation.

"Yea." He nodded, his deep voice softer than usual.

"Okay." I told him, even tho inside I was freaking out. I never thought much on having kids, getting pregnant, but now I was just going to leave all of that up to chance. God, I must really love Cap to be taking this dice roll of knock-up fate.

"Now where were we, babe?" Cap asked with a playful smirk before grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it up to expose my torso.

Lifting my arms up, so that he could pull my shirt all the way off, I told him with a smirk of my own, "Getting ready to play baby making roulette."

After pulling my shirt over my head he tossed it somewhere before hooking his thumb into the back collar of his wife-beater and pulling it off in one quick swoop. With a crooked grin he tossed his wife-beater to the side and then latched his lips onto my collar bone, all why I continued to straddle his lap. I held onto his bare shoulders, my nails most likely digging into them, and let a small moan escape my lips as he kissed a trail of open mouthed kisses across my collar bone and down to the valley between my breasts all while cupping them and flicking the pads of his thumbs over my nipples, sending shockwaves tingling down my spine.

Goddamn, Will was too good at this. Everything he did left me craving for more. In response to the feeling of his mouth and the touch of his hands my back was arching, bent tighter then a bow, and mewls flowed out of my slightly parted mouth. He pulled away from me with a self-satisfied smirk on his face while trailing his hands down my sides to rest on my hips. Will didn't say a word as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of both my panties and yoga pants, pulling them both down in one swift move. I placed a small kiss on his lips before maneuvering myself so that I could get my pants fully off. While I was doing that Will was pulling his own pants and boxers off, or at least partially off since he never left the bed. I ended up pulling them the rest of the way off his long legs.

"Come over here, baby." Will told me, his deep rolling timbre both soft and lust filled, as he crooked his finger at me, beckoning me to straddle his lap.

I just smiled at him before straddling his waist. Hovering over where he wanted me to sink down, I pushed him to lay flat on his back. "Lay down, ya get sit up when it gets intense." I told him as I braced myself by placing my palms on his chest.

Grabbing each of my hips he told me, "Ya ready to ride my dick or ya just gonna keep teasin' me?"

"Will, you gotta dirty mouth." I told him, biting back a turned-on smile, before sinking down on him.

He gripped my hips and let out a deep moan of, "Ya love it."

"Mhm, reckon I do." I sighed as I rolled my hips, controlling the speed of our love making.

After a while my movements began to get sloppy and Will pushed himself to sit up. He bucked quickly into me, somewhat taking the lead in our lovemaking. His hands rested along my spine, his open palms pushing my torso forward and into his. My arms were wrapped around his neck as our chest were flushed together. Every time we moved his blonde chest hairs grazed against my peaked nipples, making me moan and bite my lip. I felt my climax begin to build and from the sweat rolling fown Will's brow along with his fast jerky movements I knew his was building too.

"Fucky, baby, I'm gonna come real soon." Will groaned out, his voice trembling and strained.

"Me too, Will. I'm so close." I panted, my voice high pitched, as my own sloppily movements struggled to keep up with his.

Will crashed his lips against mine and snuck his hand between us where we were joined. Quickly, in motion with his movements, he roughly rubbed his thumbs against my clit. In less then a minute I was moaning into his mouth as we kissed, my hands clutching onto the back of his neck, as I saw stars and came crashing down in pleasure. Will greedily kissed me as he bucked wildly. It didn't take long before he was tugging on my lip with his teeth while spilling inside of me, finding his own pleasure.

With his chest heaving my boyfriend flopped flat on his back, his sweat soaked head lightly bouncing against his pillow. With shakily legs that felt like Jell-O I got off of Will and took my spot next to him, nestled into his side. My breath was racing as I rested my head on his chest. As I listened to the racing of his heart I felt him wrap an arm around my middle.

Perhaps now we'd both be able to get some sleep since we were spent.

* * *

Bright sunlight was streaming through the small crack in the drapes whenever I blinked my eyes open. I wasn't sure what time it was, but I'm betting it had to be later then 7 or 8 in the morning. I gingerly sat up, careful not to wake Cap, who was peacefully sleeping on his back with an arm half resting on me. His blonde shaggy hair was sticking up every which way against his blue pillow, making the blonde locks stand out. I smiled at the sight of him snoring softly, glad that he was getting much needed rest.

I myself still felt a bit tired and worn, but I think that's due to the events of last night. I gently pushed Cap's arm off of me before swinging my legs over the bed. As I stood up in all my glory I heard Cap ask in a tired mumble, "Where ya goin'?"

"To get dressed." I answered as I went over to our bag.

Cap didn't say anything, but I bet he nodded his head tho. Silence filled the air was I put on my panties and bra. Whenever I pulled on some jeans is when the silence broke with the sound of Cap's groggy deep wavin' tone asking me, "You sleep any?"

"Yea, did you?" I replied while pulling my shirt on.

"Yea, but still feel tired." He told me as I slipped on my flats. I felt the same, but I wasn't going to tell him that cause I didn't want him to worry about me. "Wanna bring me over some clothes?" He asked before I could grab my hairbrush from the bag.

"Sure, reckon you can't lay in bed naked all day."

"As much as I'd like to, no I can't."

After pulling some boxers, jeans, socks, and a shirt from the bag I walked over to the bed and dumped the stack of clothes next to him.

"Can ya sit for a sec? We needa talk." He told me, grabbing his boxers and standing up.

I just sat down on the edge of the bed while asking, "What is it, Cap?"

"I don't just want 'cha callin' out today, I want ya to quit." Cap revealed, his deep rollin' timbre stern and somber, as he pulled on his boxers.

"Quit, but why?"

"Cause after the shit Nancy and Bad Frank got done last night I don't think you'll be safe 'round the McCoys." He snapped, pulling on and zipping up his jeans.

"I won't be around the McCoys, I'll be in my uncle's law office." I pointed out while watching him pull his t-shirt on.

"Where McCoys drop in and out of cause of the case." Cap snapped quickly and deeply as he sat down next to me, grabbing his socks from the bed.

"The only McCoys that pop in are Randall and Tolbert. Pharmer and Bud only come in when they're told to." I assured him as he pulled on his socks.

With a raised dark blonde brow he asked, "And what 'bout Bad Frank, he come by?"

"No, just if he's invited or maybe after a hearing for the case."

Cap shook his head as his body shook in frusteration. "Babe, I just don't see how you're so flippant 'bout this. These people hate you now and you still wanna help them."

"They don't hate me." Hate was a strong word, dislike would be better used.

"Really? Oh, so our cars just got burnt to a crisp cause you're popular and are best fucking friends with them?" He snapped sarcastically, his deep tone loud like waves crashing against the shoreline in an angry storm.

"Cap, stop it." I hissed out, my eyes narrowed a bit. "You know that what happened last night had nothing to do with the case. It's Nancy getting her husband to fuck with me cause I picked you and not her hot-headed cousin." I spat at my boyfriend, my voice high with aggravation.

"It's more then that, but if that's what you wanna believe then so be it." Cap shook his head at me, much like one does to somebody they think's acting foolish. He narrowed his lone icy eye and it's milky-white twin at me before stating, "I also don't want you anywhere near Tolbert. That guy's crazy, no tellin' what he might do."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you'd think he'd hurt me."

"Maybe you're too blinded by your past with him, but I know he's a loose cannon. He murdered my uncle for Christ's sake."

"Cap…" Rolled loosely off my tongue in a long, tired sounding sigh.

"If you won't quit working for your uncle then just promise me you'll be careful." My boyfriend told me, settling and making a truce.

"Okay, I can promise that." I nodded, my voice coming out soft and light.

"And just let Perry Cline carry the load of the McCoy boys' case. Don't do too much that'd put you one on one with those people."

"Fine, if that'll make you feel better that's what I'll do." Actually, the case was giving me a headache so I kinda didn't mind giving most of the load back to my uncle. I hated the case, made my skin crawl knowing that I was trying to free guilty men.

Cap pulled me into his arms, embracing me, while admitting, "I love ya and just want you safe. Don't know what'd I'd do if somethin' bad happened to ya, baby."

Poor Cap, of course he was scared of me getting hurt. After last night how could he not be. I wasn't making things easy for him by refusing to quit my job. A lesser man would've broken down by now, but not him. No, my Cap was cold and collected. He was strong and could handle tough things, but I reckon my line of work might take a small toll on him. Damn…

* * *

 **Devil Anse POV:**

I was sitting on the porch smoking my pipe whenever Uncle Jim's old Bronco pulled up into the drive. I called him, didn't tell him what happened, but did tell him he needed to come over right 'way cause we needed to have a talk bout Cap. Cap was that crochety old man's favorite nephew, I'd knew he'd come. Jim got outta the truck with his mutt-hound dog followin' him. "What's goin' on wit' Cap, Anse?" He asked in his rough drawl as he started to walk over to the porch.

"Bad Frank and his wife had a goon from the James Gang go after Cap and Nova's cars last night. Scorched 'em up bad, nothin' left, but the burnt metal frames." I explained to my uncle, who was wearing the same ole smelly thing he had on yesterday, as he climbed up the porch steps and then took a seat on the rocker next to mine.

"Shit, so we're gonna retaliate." Jim stated, not questioned, as I took a puff off my pipe.

"Yes, but Cap wants in." I nodded, holding my black wooden pipe in a firm grip.

"Then let him be in." He simply said while scratchin' behind his dog's ears as the mutt-hound sat by his side.

"He wants to take his rightful place as my lieutenant." I reveled, my deep voice solemn, as I looked straight into the distance ahead of me.

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"He's a lawyer, the ADA in Pikeville. He made somethin' of himself and he wants to throw it all 'way to join the family business." I ranted, moving my pipe hand around in frustration and causin' smoke to waft in the air.

"Boy's got a good head on his shoulders. Make a fine lieutenant."

"Cap was always mesmerized by the law. I was relieved and happy whenever he decided to go to college and law school cause I never wanted him to devote his life to arms like I did mine." I really didn't, never wanted my way of life for him. I always felt that he could have a good life, big career for himself in law or politics cause of how smart and level-headed he was.

"Cap's got too much of you in him, was only a matter o'time 'fore he asked to join us." Jim chuckled, a large grin spread over his dirty bearded face. My uncle was right, lookin' at my second son was like lookin' into a mirror and seein' myself as a young man. Didn't know whether to be proud or scared. I wanted Cap to settle down and have children, but it seems the woman he's picked to do that with's the kindlin' to his outlaw fire.

"I told him I'd let him help you take care of the man that burnt the cars, but I'd think 'bout makin' him my lieutenant. I reveled, shovin' my pipe into the corner of my mouth.

"Anse, just let him do it. He knows how the life is, he can handle it."

"Jim, if I let him into the family business and make him my lieutenant ya gotta promise me that you'll keep an eye on him for me. Make sure he can do what needs done."

"I'll do that, Anse." Uncle Jim nodded, a serious look on his grubby round face. "So, what 'bout the girl? Miss Nova here or back in Kentucky?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned for the girl. I think he had a soft spot for her, why only god knows.

"She's here. They're both upstairs sleepin'." I answered, my tone deep and flat, as I rocked and looked out at my front yard. Watching the empty stretch of road yards away.

"Thought ya didn't like her, why'd ya lettin' her stay here for?"

"I don't like her, least I didn't, but now she's one of us. The McCoys are ragin' war on her 'long with our family. 'Sides she gave Cap evidence bout Roseanna legally namin' her girl McCoy-Hatfield and keepin' it a secret from Johnse for all these years."

Jim tilted his head and waggled him brows. "Ooo, so since she's turned on the McCoys in favor of Cap ya trust her a bit now." Wavin' a finger at me he smirked, "Told ya she's a good girl."

"Shut up, Jim. Go inside and get yourself some coffee or somethin'. I gotta wait out 'ere for Billy and one of the other boys to bring over some trucks." I ordered, not in the mood to hear Jim's bullshit.

"Mr. Howles stay." He ordered his dog 'fore gettin' up from his chair and going inside the house.

The mutt-hound just looked at me with its big brown eyes. Damn thing looked 'bout as grungy as it's owner. The dog's blue bandana and brown collar 'round its neck was new and looked better then the clothes my uncle donned. Uncle Jim needed to get his priorities in order, buy new clothes and stop wastin' money on that Chewy site for his mangy mutt.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

After our tense talk, that was a near fight, we went downstairs to the kitchen for some coffee and something to eat. We were the only ones in the kitchen. Everyone also was either at school, work, or busy doing something. I didn't mind tho, I think I've would've felt too claustrophobic if the kitchen was full considering the ordeal I just went thru a few hours ago.

I was sitting at the table with Cap, drinking coffee and eating an elderberry jam smothered buttermilk biscuit, whenever the loud scuffing sound of boots hitting the floor echoed out. Great, the devil probably wants to talk to us 'gain.

"Anse told me what happened, what a shame." I heard Jim Vance say in his deep crochety tone as he walked by the table and over to the counter where the coffee pot was at. "Ya stick with our boy Cap 'ere and he'll keep you safe." The mountain man that looked like an older and fatter version of Jeremiah Johnson told me as he grabbed the coffee pot out of its holder.

"Jim…" Cap hissed over the cup of coffee that was close to his lips.

"What? Just sayin' you'll keep her safe's all." Jim told his nephew, waving off his protests, as he poured himself a large cup of coffee. Walking over to the table and taking a seat across from us he told me, "It was a nice car that ya had, Nova. Reckon Bad Frank Philips and Miss McCoy knew it was worth a lot when they torched it."

"Yea." I nodded sadly before sighing and revealing, "They were sendin' me a message."

"No, they sent us a message. They did it on my land, got me involved." Cap barked in his deep rolling tone, his stone-cold face hard and scrunched up. For some reason deep down in my bones I got the feeling that getting my Hatfield boyfriend involved was a dire mistake for Nancy and Bad Frank.

"No, they got the entire Hatfield clan involved." Jim remarked in his cantankerous tone in-between sipping on his pitch-black coffee. "Ain't too smart of them, but we all know them McCoys and theirs ain't too bright." He chortled, a mocking gleam in his eyes.

Before anything else could be said my phone started to go off. I pulled it from my back pocket and sighed whenever I saw the ID screen.

Cap looked at me with one of his brows raised. "Who's callin', babe?"

"My uncle." I simply told him, my voice a bit flat and full of dread.

"Oh, this ought'a be good. The snake's checkin' in to see if the car's blown up." Jim Vance chuckled, sprayin' dark liquid into the air and down his straggly grey beard.

Cap shot daggers at his uncle while barking out, "Uncle Jim, shut up."

"I'll go answer it outside in the back." I told them before getting up from the table and heading towards the back door.

My phone rang nonstop as I walked to the door. On like the 6th-7th ring I stepped outside and answered my iPhone with a simple, "Hi, Uncle Perry."

" _Novella, dear, it's past 10 o'clock in the morning. You should be back by now, so, where are you?"_ Uncle Perry told me with concern laced into his slippery smooth voice.

"I totaled my car last night so I'm staying with my boyfriend out of state." I told Uncle Perry, opting to go with the explanation Cap came up with earlier.

" _Boyfriend out of state?! Dear lord, you took your idoit brother's advice and got together with ADA Hatfield to try and help our case didn't you? Don't lie to me and say you're not with Cap, he's the only man you have a history with other then Tolbert in the Tug River Valley."_

"Uncle Perry, it's not like that. Will's actually a nice guy and I was with him in Baltimore. We decided to see each other again, that's all."

" _He was in Florida for that wedding, wasn't he?"_ He asked in a firm tone that made it sound more like a statement then an actual question.

"Yea." I truthfully answered since lying was useless. My uncle was smart, he was figuring everything out.

" _Novella, I can't spin this in a way that Ole Rand'l will accept. He'll view this as you siding with a criminal, lying, murderous, thieving enemy. Hatfields are dangerous, my dear, and now you're the moth getting too close to the flame."_ My uncle warned me, his slick voice heavy with sadness and defeat.

"Uncle Perry, don't be so dramatic. They seem like nice people. Devil Anse is even giving me a truck to use." I told him, hoping to get him to see things from my perspective. I mean evil people don't demand that you take their truck and let them handle the fallout of your car getting torched. The man seemed decent last night and his wife was very nice too.

" _What?!"_ Uncle Perry's slick-tinted voice shouted out of my phone. _"Now you listen to me Novella LaVerne Landon, don't you dare accept anything from that man. It's bought from dirty money. Those people are no good, they're just trying to trap you so that they can turn you into their little minion."_ Uncle Perry ranted and raved so quickly that I'm pretty sure he got everything out on one big lungful of air.

"Uncle Perry, take off your tin foil hat. You're sounding like a conspiracy theorist now." I never took my uncle as one of those paranoid people, but right now that's how he was coming off as.

" _The Hatfields make their money trafficking illegal firearms. Devil Anse heads one of the biggest smugglin' operations, sends the guns all over the country hidden in his lumber trucks."_

"What?!"

" _Yes and he gets away with it cause he knows so many people in high places."_

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I knew drugs (mostly meth, heroine, fentanyl, and pills) got pushed in the hills, but guns? Really?

" _Yes, I'm serious. Your boyfriend's most likely involved, bet he's a dirty lawyer."_ Cap, my Cap, who's a blunt and honest lawyer involved in gun running? No, it can't be. Oh my god…no just no… _"Now get that no-good boyfriend of yours to either drop you off at Enterprise or in Kentucky, but I want your ass back in Pikeville and away from those treacherous people."_ Uncle Perry barked, his slick tone raised, before he hung up on me.

Oh my god, I can't believe this shit. The Hatfields were gun runners?! What the hell?! Oh, I needed answers and I needed them now. I marched over to the back door and flung it opened. Whatever conversation Cap and Jim Vance were having died as I marched into the kitchen, no doubt my face looked as friendly as Medusa's right now. They just looked at me, not saying a word.

While going over to the table and taking a seat next to Cap I told him, "I told my Uncle Perry that my car got totaled and I'm staying with you and you know what he told me?"

"No, what'd he tell you?" Cap asked, a wary look on his face, before taking a quick sip of his coffee and setting the mug down on the table.

"That your family traffics firearms. You're a bunch of gun smugglers hiding behind a lumberyard." I spat at him, my flowing voice high-pitched with anger, as I sat down next to him with my cornflower blue eyes cutting into his form.

Jim Vance let out a loud, deep, cackling laugh while pounding his hand on the table. Glad this subject's making him laugh cause I don't find it funny at all.

Cap placed his hand on mine that was on the table. Rubbing my knuckled with his hand he told me with a soft look in his mismatched eyes, "Baby, he's lying to ya so you'll break up with me. You know that you can't trust his word, just look at how he lied to ya so you'd work with him."

"I know, but-" I began to say til Cap cut me off firmly in his deep rolling timbre with, "No buts, this is just one of his slippery lies to get you back under his thumb. Perry Cline's known to have the gift of gab, he's a damn good liar."

"He sounded concerned tho." I sighed out, confusion dripping from my flowing voice. How could my uncle be lying and sound worried at the same time? He couldn't be lying to me, not 'bout this.

"Nova, babe, his fiancé got her crazy cousin and cousin-in-law to torch our cars. Your uncle's not on your side, he's jus tellin' you shit to twist your head up bout me. Him and the McCoys are the bad ones, not me and mine."

"I know, Cap, that what you're saying makes sense, but he's my uncle."

Cap removed his hand from mine and gently placed it on my shoulder while telling me, "Just cause he's your uncle don't mean he's got your best intentions in mind."

Jim Vance's voice quickly piped up with the blunt remark of, "Yea, Perry Cline's always been stuck up Ole Rand'l McCoys ass. His friendship wit' him's more important then the likes of you."

I was speechless. Jim Vance's words were like a hard slap to my face. I wanted to crumble, to scream and cry all at the same time.

"Babe, there's a stream with a dock not that far from here. How 'bout we go take a walk, help ya calm down some." Cap suggested with a softness shinning in his mismatched eyes as he rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

I quietly nodded my head at him, agreeing to his suggestion.

"I'll let your pappy know where ya went." Jim Vance told us with the tilt of his head, sipping on his black coffee, as we got up from the table.

Cap just nodded his thanks at his great-uncle before ushering us out the back door. Silently we walked together across the grass towards where the dock was at nestled somewhere in a nearby wooden area. Cap's hand has holding mine, our fingers laced together. Seems that no matter how crazy shit was getting I had him. I knew need down in my soul that our relationship was full speed ahead now with no slowing down or turning back. I was now fully on the Hatfield side of the river, most likely for life, thanks to the irrational and hateful decisions of Nancy McCoy and Bad Frank Phillips. How can I go back to Kentucky knowing that most of the people I've trusted and considered friends there are close to Nancy and her husband, are her kin, and most likely secretly hate me now? Only one in Kentucky I can trust's my brother, but I got a feeling that eventually Moses is gonna be running away from the Pikeville too.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And Cap lied to Novella's face bout the side business and basically turned her against her uncle. Yea, no way in hell was he going to tell her that Perry Cline, who he's been pumping into her head has been dishonest to her about everything since she got back, is actually telling her the truth for once. Poor shady lawyer Perry Cline, when he actually tells the truth it's not believed.**

 **Oh boy drama, drama, drama. I know no Tolbert, I didn't have time to fit him in yet. I plan on having him in the next chapter tho. Just to point out Roseanna** _ **DID NOT**_ **betray Novella and tell on her, just that Novella and the Hatfields think she did. Poor Roseanna…Anyways, Novella's in it deep now isn't she?**

 **Oh, and do ya'll think Cap genuinely wants to have baby with Novella or does he just want to knock her up to get her to quit her job due to high stress not being good for the first trimester of pregnancy?**


	37. The New West Virginian

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **This picks up where the last chapter left off.**

* * *

 **The New West Virginian**

 **Novella POV:**

We walked hand in hand across the grassy pasture and into the tree lined woods. The woods were full of jewel toned leaves hanging from brown branches. Bright ambers, crimsons, burnt-oranges, and citrines danced in the slight breeze and made the atmosphere seem more serene. Quietly we walked, the only sound being our feet crunching on the fallen leaves covering the ground and of the one's rustling on the branches above us. We came to a small clearing that opened up to a large rectangle sized red-wood dock and a large stream. The stream was more like a little pond. The water was a beautiful clear blue that reflected the sun.

"I used to fish here a lot as a kid." Cap revealed as we walked onto the dock.

"I went fishing once or twice growing up." I told Cap, offering him a small smile, as we sat down on the dock besides each other. Cap put his arm around me, pulling me into him, as I said in a light chuckle, "Got pushed into the water once, how I learned how to swim."

"Let me guess, once of the McCoys tossed ya in to see if you'd sink or swim?" He darkly asked, rolling his mismatched eyes, as he looked ahead at the beautiful body of water.

Nodding my head, I simply said the name, "Tolbert."

"Hmm, such a nice guy…" He sarcastically scoffed, his deep rolling timbre lingering in the crisp fall air. "I know you got a past with the McCoys, but ya gotta realize that now the only thing good 'bout them's the memories of 'em. They ain't those same people ya knew growin' up, baby."

"I know…" I sighed out relentlessly, knowing deep down that what he was saying made sense and had a truthful ring to it. "It's just had seeing them all in a new light."

"Yea, it's never easy to realize that who we think are the good guys turn out to be the bad guys while the bad guys are really good."

"Oh boy, now you're turning into a philosopher." I teased, lifting my head up off his chest to give him a little playful smirk.

"Guess I am." He shrugged, a small grin on his face.

My phone rang loudly, breaking the peaceful calm of the pond's atmosphere. I pulled out my phone and looked at the flashing screen. "It's Moses." I told Cap, who was just eying up my phone. He nodded and motioned with his hand for me to answer my brother's call. "Hey, Mo." I greeted my brother, holding my iPhone to my ear.

" _Sissy, Uncle Perry told me you totaled your car. He chewed my ass out, blamin' me for you datin' Cap. So, what did Nancy and Bad Frank do to the car?"_ Moses quickly rattled off instead of nicely telling me hi or something. Just got straight to it.

"You figured out that I didn't total the car then."

" _Of course, I did. I told ya that Bad Frank's got gangster connections and Nancy's a nutcase. So, what really happened?"_

"At like 12:30-1 in the morning my car got torched. It blew up, so did Cap's." I truthfully told my brother, knowing that he'd keep what was said between us.

" _Goddamn….that's some hardcore shit right there."_ Moses lowly whistled out in his drawling voice. _"Is Cap 'round? Can I talk to him for a sec?"_

"Yea." I told my brother before passing the phone over to Cap. "Moses wants to talk to ya." I explained as he took the phone with a slightly raised dirty blonde brow.

"Hey." Cap told my brother over the phone.

 **Moses POV:**

"Dude, my uncle read me the riot act bout your ass. I know what your family's side business is so I know that you can protect my sister from Bad Frank and his James Gang goons." I told the man my uncle said was involved in a gun running scheme with his kin as I sat in my truck, chillin' in the parking lot of the law office.

Honestly, I didn't give a shit what Cap and his family did for extra cash. I mean Tolbert's a shiner, that's illegal. How is it that Uncle Perry and Randall are cool with Tolbert making illegal homemade hooch for money, but are damnin' the Hatfeilds for runnin' guns under the logging business. Shit, people gotta eat. How they do it's none of my business. Hot damn, I'm gonna make a horrible lawyer cause I don't give two shits bout nothin'. Hmm, wonder if them Hatfields could hook me up with a kick ass rifle for huntin'.

" _Yep."_ Cap popped his tongue. I knew that since my sister was with him he couldn't say much, but just hearing that one-word answer of yep was enough to make me feel confident that he's gonna protect my older sister. Hell, my only sister.

"If you need anythin', like some information and a computer system hacked, just let me know. I'm on my sister's side in this bullshit. I don't give a damn bout the McCoys no more. Hell, even my uncle's too worried 'bout Ole Rand'l then Novella."

" _Yea, I'll let ya know if you can help."_

"I gotta run, drop some shit off at the courthouse. Was just checkin' in." I told Cap while crankin' on my truck.

Over the sound of my radio blaring to live I heard him say, "Bye.", before hanging up. I just tossed my phone in an empty cupholder and pulled out onto the side street that'd take me to the road. Damn, looks like I'm gonna be pickin' my best friend Billy McCoy's head lots an' lots when I hang out with him, see if he knows anythin'. Eh, anythin' useful for my sister's safety that is.

 **Novella POV:**

"Yea, I'll let ya know if you can help." I heard Cap tell my brother before following it up a minute later with a simple, "Bye." After hanging up the phone he handed it back to me while saying, "I assured your brother that you'll be safe living with me."

"Oh, so he asked you something bout that then? Why you answered with yep?"

"Mhm." Cap mumbled deeply, his Adam's apple vibrating in his throat, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and brought me close to his side. "Nobody hurts what's mine." I heard him declare, his deep voice soft, barely above a whisper, as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was in Pikeville grocery shoppin' after takin' Sally Elle t'school an' doin' a couple mornin' deliveries. After leavin' the store I decided to pop into Perry Cline's office to see if Ella was back from her trip yet. I didn't see her hot pink an' black hot rod in the parkin' lot an' for some reason that didn't sit well wit' me. I hope she just left the car at home an' got a ride wit' Perry or Moses I turned off my truck and got out, holdin' onto hope that'd I'd see Ella's purty smile this late mornin'.

The walk up the alleyway sidewalk was short. The town seemed to be a bit quiet today, odd for a Monday. I went over to the glass windowed doors of the firm and pulled them open, settin' off the old-fashioned brass bell chime above 'em. My old as time Aunt Betty looked up from her desk, her piercin' beady blue eyes starin' at me. "Novella's not here, never came in." She told me, knowin' my reason for bein' here.

"What? Why?" I asked, frozen in place near the doorway.

"Dunno, go talk t'Perry. He most likely knows her reasonin'."

I just nodded my head 'fore walkin' down the hall to Perry's office. Once I reached his door I knocked an' popped my head in the door. "Perry, Aunt Betty told me I need'a talk t'ya bout why Ella's not here."

"Ah…" Perry sighed, his mouth tightly lined. Motionin' to the chairs in front of his desk he said, "Come on in and take a seat, Tolbert.

"Is ev'thin' okay? Ya sound upset." I questioned, walkin' into the office an' takin' a seat across from Perry in one of the leather sittin' chairs.

"I have a lot to tell you 'bout Novella and why she's not in today."

"Okay. Go 'head." I nodded, givin' him the okay to tell me whatever it was he had'a say.

"Novella totaled her car last night, that's why she's not here today." Perry said, causin' my eyes to widen in fear.

"Is she hurt? What happened?" I asked, my gruff velvet tone rushed an' snappy. I needed to know that Ella was okay. Her bein' hurt or worse would destroy me, rip my heart out.

"Tolbert, calm down. She's fine, she's not hurt, but I'm not sure what happened." Perry told me, his slick voice an even pitch. "All I know she that she totaled her car." He told me, pausin' for a moment 'fore addin' in, "She's staying with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Ella don't got a boyfriend." The bullshit my cousin told me better not be true.

"Apparently now she does. Seems she reconnected with the man she was seeing in Baltimore."

So my cousin was right, she's got herself a man. So Mr. Bal'more was tall an' blonde wit' a sports car. Just my luck. Bastard's not even from here. Narrowin' my stormy-blues at the fine dressed lawyer I stated, "So she's outta state's what'cha tellin' me."

"Yes. I don't know when she'll be back, but I'm hoping it'll be soon. She should be renting a car to use shortly."

"Thanks for lettin' me know what's goin' on. I'll call Ella, talk t'her myself 'bout all this."

"You're welcome, Tolbert. When you talk to her remind her that she's needed back here right away."

"I'll tell 'er." I told Perry 'fore gettin' up from my chair an' walkin' out of his office.

Quietly I quickly walked down the hallway an' into the main entrance room of the law office. I was gettin' ready to go ov'r to the door whenever it opened. In walked Moses wit' a tired expression on his bearded face, his dark hair was a mess tied up on top of his head. Hell, I think I do Sally Elle's hair better then how Moses do his.

"Hear 'bout my sister from my uncle?" He asked, standin' in front of me.

"Yea." I nodded, goin' to walk out the door.

The brick all of a man didn't let me pass. Moses looked at me wit' a understandin' look while sayin', "I know ya care 'bout her, but just leave her be for a while. Last thing she needs is you botherin' her."

"I can't do that, Moses. I love her, need'a check on her." He had'a know that I weren't gonna be givin' up on her. Not that she's back an' we got our second chance within our reach.

"If you truly love her, man, then let her go. If it's meant to be then it's meant to be, if not then go find a whore from up in these hills. Lord knows there's plenty 'round."

"Ya know she's got a boyfriend?" I asked since that's the vibe I was gettin' from his lil let 'er go speech.

"Yea, I know." Moses confirmed, his tone even and firm, as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Ella's just usin' him. She really loves me, we just can't be t'getha now cause of the trial." That had'a be the case. I knew she loved me. She told me many times that she still did. Also told me that we can't date cause of bein' her client. I know that she's just bidin' her time til she can openly be my girlfriend 'gain.

"Yea…ya just keep tellin' yourself that to sleep better at night." Moses sing-songed 'fore walkin' down the hallway towards his office.

I stormed out the door an' into the back parkin' lot. After rushin' to my truck I got in an' grabbed my phone from my jacket. Quickly I turned it on an' pulled up Ella's number. I was gonna call her up, see what the hell's goin' on.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

We were walking back to the house whenever my phone started to ring, echoin' loud in the vast woods. I stopped, causing Cap to halt in his steps as well, and dug my iPhone from my pocket. Looking between it and my boyfriend I sighed, "It's Tolbert."

"How precious, he's callin' to make sure you're okay after his crazy cousins torched your car." Cap deeply sneered, sarcasm dripping off his tongue like venom from a snake's fangs.

"Cap, stop it." I chastised, shaking e head at him. "He's probably checking in cause Uncle Perry must've told him what happened."

"I think the entire McCoy clan knows what happened." He told me before pointing to my phone and asking in a tight snap, "Ya gonna answer that or let it ring, scare off all the wildlife?"

"I'll answer it." I told Cap, earnin' me a head shake an' a mumbled inaudible breath from him. Quickly I swiped the green button on my phone's screen 'fore sayin' into it, "Hi, Tolbert."

" _Ella, darlin', I was in town shoppin' an' I popped into the office t'see ya. Yer uncle to me ya totaled yer car."_ Tolbert's gruff velvet timbre quickly sounded out over my phone. It was clear to me that he was worried, or at least he sounded that way.

"Yea, I totaled my car last night." I confirmed, causing Cap to roll his mismatched eyes and shake his head while standing next to me in the middle of the forest.

" _How? Ya love that car of yers. Don't let nobody drive it."_ Err, that kinda changed when I got with Cap. I let him drive my car a few times, but Tolbert didn't need to know that. _"Or did ya let yer boyfriend from Bal'more drive ya'll, have him ruin yer '70 Challenger?"_ Tolbert asked sarcastically, his velvet-gruff timbre dripping with distain on the term boyfriend from Baltimore.

Reckon his concern for me just ended. Now the ginger-haired hot-head's upset that I got a boyfriend. Damnit, Uncle Perry would open up his big fucking mouth. "Oh, of course Uncle Perry told you I made up with the boyfriend I had in Baltimore." I sarcastically remarked, my flowing voice rising slightly.

" _Yea, Perry told me yer wit' him outta state right now."_ Tolbert told me, his voice high with annoyance. _"I don't know what he said to make ya take him back, but be careful. I don't like the idea that yer back wit' yer ex. If he were any good ya'll wouldn't 've broke up 'fore ya got back t'Pikeville."_

"Tolbert, who I'm dating's not any of your business. Don't get all snippy 'bout it." I countered, my flowing voice even and serious while being loud and commanding at the same time.

" _I ain't gettin' snippy. I'm just worried bout ya cause I love ya. I think yer movin' too fast wit' yer ex, tryin' to place feelin's onto him."_

"Don't go there. I told you when I moved back to town that I had fallen for somebody back in Baltimore, felt like I could move on. Remember?" He had to remember that heart to heart we had the day we met took his daughter to the park after meeting her teacher.

" _But he's yer ex. Ya don't got no ties wit' him, means ya don't gotta get back wit' him. Hell, Ella, it ain't like it is wit' us. I'm yer ev'rythin', yer first love, darlin'."_ He told me, his velvet-smooth tone light, but also firm. I imagine right now his finely sculpted face was faltering and falling with emotions.

"Tolbert, just drop it. I'm with my boyfriend right now and that's that." I barked, feeling my body begin to shake in annoyance. Why can't he just shut up, accept that I'm not single anymore? I can't deal with his emotional state right now, I can't being myself to hear the feelings laced in his words.

" _Ya know Perry needs ya back right 'way."_ Tolbert gruffly informed me.

"Tell my uncle I'll get there when I get there. Work's the last thing on my mind right now." I needed to worry about filing a claim with my insurance, getting a truck from the Devil, and accepting that I now live permanently with Cap. A residency status I wasn't planning on officially having, but got stuck with due to some shit happening that was out of my control.

" _Darlin', if ya need a ride I'll break my bond rules an' come get'cha. I mean it, Ella. If yer in trouble or need'a ride home just say the word. I'd do anythin' for ya."_ He told me, emitting as much care as he could in his velvet-smooth tone.

Oh my god, he was willing to break his terms of release for me. Why is he such an ass one minute and the next a nice guy? Tolbert's being so nice and caring right now, thinking about me over himself, and I'm dating his mortal enemy. My god, I'm such a bad person ain't I?

"Don't trust a word outta his mouth." Cap mumbled to me as he watched my face fall slightly.

" _What's that noise? Yer man wit' ya?"_ Tolbert asked, referin' to the mutterin' he must've heard in the background.

"Tolbert, I gotta go. Bye." I told him before hanging up and stuffing my phone into my back pocket.

Placing an arm around me he looked into my eyes with such an intense amount of love and concern laced in his icy eye and its milk twin. "You a'ight, babe? The shit he was sayin' seems to have struck a nerve."

"I'm fine." I assured Cap. He just gave me skeptical look which caused me to expanded with, "Perry just told him a half-truth and Tolbert was running with it's all."

Arching a brow, he enquired in his deep rolling timbre, "Does he know I'm your boyfriend? You never used my name when talkin' to him."

Nodding my head I told him, "He knows that we were seeing each other back east. I also told him that in Baltimore I was moving on with a guy I was seeing til life got in the way and we had to break up."

"If Tolbert ain't figurin' out that we're together then he's a dumbass." Cap lowly chuckled, poking fun at my ex-sweetheart. "Lets go see if pa got us those trucks." He said, slinging an arm over my shoulder and leading us out of the woods and back to the main house.

* * *

I was standing outside in the front driveway with Cap and Devil Anse looking at a pair of Dodge Ram 2500 trucks. One was black and one was silver, both had chrome accents. They seemed to be fairly new, a couple years used the most. They were freshly waxed and detailed, I could tell by how they shined and from the strong chemical smell emitting off them.

"You'll need to go to the county tax office, get these cars registered in your names." Devil Anse told us as he passed Cap over some paperwork. Most likely the deeds and information on the truck. Looking between us the tall imposing man said, "For her license change ya'll need to go to the DMV today. Joe's workin' and he won't ask for any paperwork if he sees ya bring her in, Cap." What? That's against the rules ain't it? The DMV needs everything, but your first born and the blood of a virgin to renew or give out a new id.

Cap just nodded his head, signaling that he understood his father's instructions. I on the other hand opened up my mouth and asked, "Why do I need a West Virginia id for? My Maryland one's just fine."

Devil Anse arched a brow at me while replying in his deep drawl, "Can't have the truck in your name under Logan County registration without a West Virginia id."

"Oh, um, can't Cap just have both trucks under his name?" I asked, tryin' to get out of changing my id over to a West Virginia one. Honestly, I wasn't ready for that, having an id with Cap's address on it. Err, his address as mine.

"No." Anse's deep firm was curt and firm. Expanding on his answer he told me, looking down at me with hardened icy eyes, "You're part of the family now. Even tho you're livin' with Cap you're gonna be responsible for your own truck."

Damn, his speech made sense. I got where he was coming from. He had taken me into his family fold, had finally accepted me with Cap, so he expected me to do the small things he requested. Okay, actually changing an id and getting a car registered into one's name wasn't a small thing, but apparently it was in Mr. Hatfield's eyes.

"She was just askin', pa. Didn't mean no harm." Cap said, his deep voice a bit flat, as he came to my rescue. Dampening things between me and Devil Anse before they could sky rocket.

The Hatfield patriarch nodded his head while commanding in a deep boom, "Just go get everythin' done. Come back here after ya do."

What were we, little kids? Why did we have to come back right away? Sheesh, are the Hatfields that shaken up over Bad Frank's James Gang connection targeting my car and blowing Cap's up in the process?

"Okay, pa. Don't worry, we won't be long." Cap told Anse before placing his hand on the small of my back, leading me towards the black truck. Hmm, guess he's claiming that one as his.

Silently we reached the truck and got inside of it. The truck was huge, it was definitely a heavy duty one used for work. Quietly we clicked on our belts and then Cap pulled away from the house. We were one the road for maybe a minute, the radio on softly, whenever Cap's deep rollin' timbre sounded out with, "Nova, why'd ya second guess pa for? He's just tryin' to help us out."

"I didn't second guess him, I just didn't see a reason for changing over to a West Virginia id so soon for." I answered, lightly bobbing my head to the fiddle and guitar solo sounding out over the radio from a Shania Twain song.

"Didn't see a reason? Damnit, babe, ya just moved into my house. Ain't that a reason." Cap snapped, his voice deeper then usual, as he shot me a look with his mismatched eyes.

"Yea but-" I started to say until Cap abruptly cut me off with a deep voiced, "No buts 'bout it, Nova. You've moved in so you're gonna be usin' my address and getting a West Virginia id. There ain't gonna be anythin' half-assed bout us living together."

I knew I wasn't going to be winning the battle with Cap about the change of address and new id thing. No, not with how hard-jawed and cold faced he looked as he drove us down the road towards where the nearest Logan County DMV was at.

Reckon I was going to be a new official resident documented on the West Virginia state books.

* * *

True to Devil Anse's word the guy he knew working at the DMV worked his magic and gave me a new id. Cap did most of the talking, explaining that we were dating back in Baltimore and that I moved to Logan to be with him, but due to the long move didn't have a lot of the documents I needed to show for my new id. Joe, the DMV guy, just smiled and told Cap that giving me my license wouldn't be a problem. He had me stand for a new picture, which might I add looked horrible since a blue backdrop doesn't mis well with copper hair and a coral shirt, and then printed me out the id. Told me that anybody that were kin and friends to the Hatfields could always count on him. Weird thing to say, right?

After leaving the DMV on Main street we had to drive a few blocks to reach the tax office for Logan County. There we handed over the filled-out paperwork for the trucks and showed our ids before being giving new plates and tags. Of course, Cap had a screw driver in his black truck and changed his plate in the parking lot. He assured me that he'd change mine when we got back. I knew how to change a plate, but just smiled and nodded at him. If he wanted to be the one to change it then so be it.

Currently we were on our way back to his parents' house. Brantley Gilbert was playing on the radio as I looked out the window, just starin' at all of the trees that had jewel toned leaves on them. It was easy to get lost in the beautiful colors of amber, gold, rust, and ruby on the brown barked trees while thinking bout life. Damn, my life's spiraling out of control. I feel like I'm trying to hold fine sand in my hand only to have it slip thru my fingers. I mean moving in with Cap and getting my id changed all happened so fast, I can't help to think that it shouldn't 've happened so quickly.

"Thinkin' awfully hard over there ain't ya, baby." Cap remarked, his deep wave-like voice breakin' my trance.

Turning my attention from the window and over to him I sighed, "Everything's going so fast, feels surreal."

"What? Babe, everythin's fine." I just nodded at him, my lips in a tight line, as I took in his quick snap of words. Looking between me and the road, he asked, "Ya havin' regrets, second thought?"

"No. Just feel like I got pressed into getting the West Virginia license." I honestly told him, hoping that he'd understand how I as feeling.

And nope, he didn't understand my feelings at all. Instead he insensitively told me in his deep tainted tone, "Hell, Nova, ya didn't get pressed into it. You'd have to do it eventually, just got it done today's all."

"Yea, by a guy that does favors for your daddy." I sneered out before I even realized what I was doing. Good going word vomit.

"My pa knows a lot of people. He's a business man, well liked on this side of the Tug." Looking over at me with hardness in his lone icy eye and it's milky twin he ordered, "Don't be actin' pissy cause it's just hittin' ya now that you're dependent on people other than yourself."

"I'm not-" I began to say til Cap's deep rollin' timbre rung out in the truck and cut me off with, "I'm not bitchin' with ya today, baby. Not bout this. What's done's done, now I'm takin' us back to pa's and in a couple of days when everything's cleared up we'll go home."

I wanted to say more, to protest, but the cold-hardened look etched on Cap's rugged face told me that he'd chew me up and spit me out if I tangled with him on this subject right now. I decided to concede, let him win this. I don't got the energy to deal with going toe to toe with my boyfriend, not when he's so adamant that he's right bout everything.

Jeez, I would have this love for Cap where I crave the fool's presence. I just tossed all common sense out the window in being with him and there's no turning back now. Everything's going full speed ahead and I'm just holding on tight and trying not to fall off the crazy roller coaster ride that's my life right now.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next chapter should be a small time jump of a few days or so. Ah, wasn't this chapter full of goodies and potential plotline buildups. Novella's in deep now.**


	38. Devil Owns Your Soul

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Devil Owns Your Soul**

 **Cap POV:**

Its been a couple days since the cars were torched in our driveway. I talked to pa 'bout Moses offer of helping by hacking into computer systems and whatever records we needed. He wanted to meet the boy, feel him out first before having him help us find the man behind the attack. Mhm, we were having a hard time finding the suspect even with our resources. So that's why I was sittin' in pa's office with him and Uncle Jim at the lumber yard waitin' for a meetin' with Moses to start. Actually, we were waiting on him to get here since he was coming after work at Perry Cline's firm.

I was leanin' back in my chair, smokin' a cigar, while Uncle Jim was lookin' around the room studiously as he chewed on his wad of tobacco as he sat in the chair next to me. Pa was puffin' on his pipe, his ice-cold eyes flitterin' to the window once in a while, as he sat behind his desk. The room was so silent the sound of a pin droppin' could be heard. The noise of the saws and machines runnin' outside could be heard in the office, not loudly, but enough to make the walls vibrate.

Workers were running the mill, and other things, so I knew that somebody would tell Moses where to go once he got here. Most likely Selkirk or Skunk Hair since they were on and would know why he's here to see us.

"So, what's the honor I got with meetin' ya Devil Anse?" Moses asked as soon as he walked into the office, makin' us all look at him with arched brows. That boy sure did know how to break the ice. The man looked more fit to be a lumberjack then a law clerk in his red-black flannel shirt and Wranglers.

Pa took a long puff off his pipe before telling Moses, "Cap says you're a hacker, offered your services to help us."

"Yea, that's what I told him the other day." Moses confirmed, crossin' his arms over his chest as he stood tall like a large oak tree in front of pa's desk.

"Why?" Pa asked in a hard-clipped tone, his teeth slightly bitin' his pipe so it wouldn't fall from his mouth.

"Why what?" He yapped back, a brow slightly raised.

Uncle Jim rolled his eyes and let out a small groan. "Why ya wanna help us, boy."

"Don't call me boy, I'm 20." Moses told Jim, glarin' his cerulean blues at his. Turnin' to pa he had a grin on his face and said, "My loyalties lie wit' my sister. Blood's thicker then water. McCoys went after my sister, I'll do what I can to help keep her safe."

"But your uncle sides with the McCoys. Isn't he blood too?" Pa asked, his face a hard mask showin' nothing, as he stared down Moses.

A dark twisted look full of aggravation, annoyance, and anger crossed over Moses' brown bearded face before he snapped out, "Uncle Perry's stuck so far up Randallicious's ass that it's not funny. He's so worried 'bout what the old drunk thinks that he's pushin' my sister's safety to the back burner." His cerulean eyes sharply looked at all of us as he remarked, "He wants Novella back in Kentucky, but I don' easy for somethin' to happen to her there." In a deep scoff he added, "Plus Tolbert's there."

"Tolbert a problem to Nova's safety? Ain't the man in love with her?" Jim cackled loudly, a sarcastic look on his age-worn face. His stained teeth curled over his lip while tobacco juice glistened and slowly dripped onto his straggly grey beard.

"He can't get it in his hard head that she's moved on, he's too attached to her." Moses explained, tappin' the side of his head.

"Tolbert won't bother Nova, none of them McCoys will." I vowed, my voice deep and hard, before taking a long drag off my cigar.

"What my son means is that your sister's living with him as a legal West Virginia citizen. Her truck and id are West Virginian issued, she won't be found by Bad Frank."

Moses cocked his head and raised a brow skeptically. "Don't he know where the house is?"

"Good luck gettin' near it. My nephew, Devil Anse, had a wooden cattle fence wit' bobbed wire put 'round the place." Uncle Jim blurted out in his rough drawl of a voice, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, okay, that works." The brick of a man nodded, showin' his approval of the fence that pa had sanitation around my land.

 **Moses POV:**

Devil Anse Hatfield was sitting straighter then if he had a puppet string holdin' him up. Takin' his pipe out of his mouth and pointin' it at me he said in a deep emotionless tone, "Moses, if I let you do hackin' work for me then it won't just be a one-time deal. You'd be apart of the Hatfield fold, you'd be family. Family is for life."

Dear lord this is like some Godfather or SOA shit. Family is for life, once you're in you're in forever. Holy shit, I'm supposed to be a law clerk and studyin' to be a lawyer one day, but now I'm gettin' pulled into the life of crime. My sister's apart of the Hatfield family, doubt Nova knows how deep or serious bein' made their family means, and she wouldn't be if I didn't encourage her to pursue her relationship with Cap. My sister, who I just got back, is with these people so then I'll join her and get in with them to. If I gotta be a hacker, helpin' gun runners that hide behind a legit lumber business then so be it.

"I understand. I want in, to be a part of the Hatfield family." Actually, I didn't really want in, but it was the only way to protect Novella. I had to have my sister's back. She was in some real dangerous and messy shit, I doubt she even knew how bad it really was. Hell, I doubt ADA Cap's gonna tell her the truth bout the illegal arms business and shit…I gotta sell my soul to the devil to ensure my sister's safety. Oh, my life's never gonna be borin' again.

Devil Anse told me, noddin' his head, 'fore stickin' his pipe back into the corner of his mouth. "I'll bring ya in, but first find out who Bad Frank sent to follow them an' torch the cars."

"Oh, that's easy 'nough." I could find anything If you don't mind I need your computer for a minute and then I'll get that info for ya." I told him, pointing to the Dell that was on his oakwood desk.

"You think you can find it that fast?" Devil Anse sarcastically asked, takin' a puff of his pipe as he rose from his desk chair.

"Hell ya." I confidently said, brushin' by the devil and takin' a seat in front of his computer. "I grew up with a squeamish germ-a-phob for an uncle that bought me a deluxe computer with all the bells and whistles when I was 8 or 9. I spent a lot of time in my room on the 'puter. Viola, taught myself how to hack. Hell, that's how I graduated high school in the top 25, hacked some grades." I explained as I worked my hacking magic on the Dell desktop.

"Oh…" The head Hatfield trailed off, noddin' his head before puffin' on his pipe.

"Boom!" I eclaimed, pointin' at the screen in front of me. While clicking on the print button I told everyone, "Dude's name's Lester Grant. Got his address and shit, printing it off now."

"How'd ya find it so fast?" Cap, who knowin' my luck was gonna end up bein' my future brother-in-law with hoe fast shit's goin' with him and my sister, asked around the Cuban cigar in his mouth.

"Hacked into Bad Frank's phone records. He's got the ATT/Direct TV bundle like most people 'round the Tug. Just looked in the records and pulled up the last call he made 'fore midnight of the day the cars got blown up. Took the name and worked my magic til I got his address." I explained against the sound of the large printer workin' to spit out a copy of what was on the computer screen. I took the printed page from the printer tray and handed it over to Devil Anse while saying, "Dude lives in the holler known for thieves and drunks up in North Eastern, Kentucky."

"Very well, you're in the family." Devil Anse told me, his hand curlin' over the edge of the freshly printed paper. His pipe dangled in the corner of his mouth as he firmly warned, "But, Moses, one slip up and you're gone."

"Got'cha." I nodded, my messy bun no doubt bobbin' on top my head.

"Also, anythin' you hear in that law office of your uncle's that you feel we need'a know ya tell us." Devil Anse told me with a dead serious look in his cold blue eyes.

A wicked smirk crossed over Jim Vance's face. "Yea, boy, you're gonna be our spy now."

"Just get on home, Moses. I'll have Nova call ya later." Cap told me in what I could only describe as a deep unmovin' tone as he tipped some cigar ashes into the tray on the small table in the middle of him and his uncle's chairs.

Cap looked imtimidatin', just like Jim and Devil Anse did in this room, and I knew that my sister had gotten herself in over her head. Novella had gotten herself with a man that could be dangerous, a wolf in sheep's skin. If only I knew what him and his family were really involved in, why both him and his judge uncle really got their jobs in the Pike County judicial system, before I told my sister the relationship was fine to pursue. Oh well, no goin' back now. We're all 'part of the devil's family now.

I just nodded, stood up, and left. I knew that they needed the office to talk bout how to whack the idiot that set the cars on fire. Poor goon, he's gonna get some crazy hillbillies on his ass. Shit, and I thought people in Kentucky could be a bit titched in the head…

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I flopped my back down on Cap's, well our bed, in annoyance after getting off the phone with him. Turns out he's staying out late tonight to help Jim Vance with security at the saw mill. I get to eat dinner with his family by myself since Devil Anse is on his way home, like right now. Oh, and the fact that we can't go home cause the devil's getting a fence installed around the property's bullshit too. I'm so tired of living at the Hatfield house. Cap's siblings are nice and Cotton's sweet, but it's not like I can spend all day hanging with them since they have school and jobs. Hell, I'm kinda tired of having to help Levicy cook and clean in the house. Dear lord it's like Groundhog Day with that woman when it comes to cleaning. Same shit gets cleaned every damn day. Safe to say I loathe the smell of Pine Sol, Clorox, and Old English right now.

I knew that any second now Levicy would be calling me downstairs to help cook dinner. I mean it's what's been going on for the last couple of days, why would the woman change her routine now.

"Nova, it's 'bout time to get started on dinner!" Levicy shouted, no doubt from the bottom of the stairs, right on cue.

"Coming, Levicy!" I shouted back right before sitting up.

I hope the older girls are helping out tonight. The last two nights they didn't due to having homework or being tired from work. When I say work what I mean is waiting tables in some mom & pop diner that Anse knew the owner of. Apparently, from what Cap said, his sisters where only working in order to find a man to date and marry. Yep, typical back hills logic.

Quietly and quickly I got off the bed and left the room. I felt a bit, I dunno how to say it, blah as I walked down the hall and to the stairs. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something just didn't feel right.

 _ **Meanwhile Miles & Miles Away…**_

 **Cap POV:**

I was sittin' in the passenger's seat of Uncle Jim's old bronco as he drove us out the large gate the surrounded the lumber mill. We were headed to pay Lester Grant a visit. Bastard lived a bit north of Harlan so it was gonna be a long ride, won't be back home til late.

Lookin' over at me Jim asked, "Miss Nova a'ight wit' ya bein' gone til late tonight?"

"Yea." I nodded, lightin' myself up a cigarette. Takin' my first long drag I explained, "I called and told her that I had'a run some late security wit'cha at the mill." Smirkin' I assured Jim, "She's fine with it."

"Y'know ya do a good job on this an' your pappy'll make ya his lieutenant."

Holdin' back a smile I told my uncle, "I know, Jim."

"I told him I'd keep watch over ya, make sure you're up to bein' his right-hand man." He reveled, lettin' me know that he was gonna make sure I stepped into my rightful role as my pa's lieutenant.

"Thanks, Uncle Jim." I told him, blowin' smoke outta my lungs.

"Ah, it's nothin'. I think you'll do just fine, your pappy'll see that soon 'nough too." Uncle Jim shrugged me off, his voice cracklin' an' dismissive. "So, what's your girl gonna do 'bout work?"

"Go back to her job, but give most of her duties to her uncle."

"Ah, guess that's a compromise 'tween ya'll?" Jim asked in a chuckle, a knowin' tone hidden in his rough voice.

"Yea, but if she gets pergant she'll have to quit do to stress." I explained, tippin' some ashes off my smoke out the half-cracked window.

Jim gave me a sideway glance. "If she gets pregnant? Ya'll tryin' to start up a family, son?"

"Not tryin', but not preventin' neither." I informed my grungy back-hills uncle, blowin' a waft of smoke outta my lungs.

He just shook his head, makin' his messy hair slip out of his low ponytail. "Hatfield men got strong seed, 'xpect her pukin' her head off in the shitter next month."

"Thanks, Jim, just what I wanna hear." I sarcastically scoffed before draggin' on my smoke. As the second oldest of thirteen kids, I knew how mornin' sickness worked so I didn't need my uncle givin' me a mental picture of my girl havin' it.

"Welcome, boy." He chuckled, some tobacco juice drippin' over his lip an' down his matted stained beard. "You've always been smart an' wit' a good head on your shoulders. You'll make a great pa, bring the youn'in up the right way."

"Yea." I nodded in agreement. "Funny thing is I never even thought bout settlin' down til I got wit Nova. Just thought bout youn'ins recently too."

"That girl's good for ya." Lookin' between me and the road he waggled a finger at me and smirked, "Bout time ya got tied down, stopped messin' wit' all 'em whores."

"Yea, wouldn't want me endin' up like Johnse." I sarcastically japed, tossin' my butt out the cracked window 'fore rollin' it back up.

"Amen to that." Uncle Jim loudly chuckled, turnin' us onto the road that'd bring us to the bridge crossin' the Tug into Kentucky.

We had a good 2-plus-hour drive 'head of us. Might as well turn up the radio, only thing to do to pass the time is listen to music and talk.

* * *

It was dark whenever we pulled up to a small shithole in the woods in the middle of nowhere 'bout a half hour outside of Harlan, Kentucky. Only a truck was parked in front of the older modeled trailer, a clear sign that Mr. Grant was most likely single an' the only one home. Jim turned off his bronco an' we got out. After slammin' the doors to the old Ford shut we made our way to the house of Lester Grant, wearin' black hoodies an' gloves wit' loaded guns tucked in our waistbands. Lester wasn't gonna give us answers then he was gonna be dealt with and a message was gonna be sent to the James brothers.

Uncle Jim banged on the white peelin' front door of the trailer as soon as we set foot on the small front stoop made of old splinterin' wood. "I'm comin', I'm comin'! Quit yer bangin'!" Was the loud drawling command comin' from the house as Lester was walkin' to the door, that Jim had no intention to stop bangin' on.

The door opened and before the man could say a word Jim pushed him inside. "We're gonna have a lil chit-chat, Lester." I sneered, closin' the door behind me after I crossed over the threshold.

"Who the hell are ya t'be orderin' me 'round?" Lester asked as me and Uncle Jim closed in on him, much like a wild predator does to it's prey.

Jim pointed to me while sayin', "That there's Cap Hatfield, Devil Anse Hatfield's son and lieutenant." Looking at Lester he added, "And I'm Jim Vance, the Hatfields' uncle."

"What does Devil Anse Hatfield want wit' me? I'm just a foot soldier for Frank an' Jesse James' gang. I don't know shit." Lester remarked as Jim pushed him into the kitchen, I followed right behind them.

"No, you're wrong there." I coldly told the man, grabbin' a chair from the kitchen table and puttin' it in the middle of the floor. Jim pushed Lester into the chair while I told him, "Now we're gonna talk 'bout your last job."

"Didn't have any recent jobs." The skinny man lied as I began to tie him to the chair with some duct tape that Jim tossed to me.

I tossed the roll of tape back to Jim before starin' into Lester's lime eyes and harshly tellin' him in my deep rollin' timbre, "Don't lie, we know 'bout that job ya did late Sunday night, early Monday mornin' over in Logan County."

"Job weren't nothin' big. Not even gang business, don't see why Hatfield's got ya'll here askin' 'bout it." Lester told me, clearly lost on why his 'nothin' big' job was a big deal.

"Oh, you're wrong bout that." Uncle Jim chuckled, his yellow stained teeth curling over his lips.

"Woman who's car ya torched, Nova Landon, how ya find out 'bout her?" I asked, grinding my teeth, as my face was mere inches away from Lester's. My icy eye and it's milky twin bore a deadly gaze into his lime eyes, showin' him that I wasn't playin' and wanted an answer.

His eyes got as big as quarters as he asked out in a long realization, "Nova Landon? Oh shit…you know her don't ya?"

Jim cackled uncontrollably while I grabbed Lester's collar, bringin' him to lean closer to me, and told him in a deep hiss, "Nova's my girl and lives with me. You were on my property and torched her car. The flames jumped onto my car, blew that up too."

Lester's eyes widened in absolute horror as I let his shirt go, makin' his back hit his chair. "I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't 've done it, honest t'God."

"Who told ya to do it?" I snapped, nostrils flarin', as I cut him a cold look.

"If I tell can I get untied?" He asked before quickly adding in a jittery, "I'll live, right?"

"Sure." I nodded with a shrug. Uncle Jim just tilted his head at the man tied up in the middle of the kitchen. "Now who told ya to do it?" I asked, makin' my deep waving timbre as steady and non-threatening as I could.

Trembling the bound man opened his mouth to lengthy pour out in a quick and rambled tone, "Stace Miller, he does surveillance jobs for the gang. He did a job for one of the old street bosses, Bad Frank. Called me up sayin' that Bad Frank had a family problem with somebody close to his wife's cousin and needed the girl's car scorched to scare some sense back into her. Miller gave me the address to find the car cause I'm a pyro, can set anythin' on fire. If I knew she was the girl of Devil Anse's lieutenant-son I would've turned down the job. Honest t'God man."

Arching a brow I asked, "Do the James brothers know that Stace Miller's followin' my girl?"

"Reckon they do. Miller don't do nothin' without either Frank or Jesse's say so. Bad Frank's runnin' for sheriff down in Pike County and he's in good with a shyster lawyer there, the James brothers'll do favor for him to keep him on their good side and keep the heat off them runnin' pills an' openin' up cook houses 'round that county."

Uncle Jim looked at me while scoffin' out in a deep groan, "Hmm, I always knew Perry Cline was a snake."

"I told ya all I know. Am I gettin' let go?" Lester asked, lookin' so hopeful. What an idoit. He's duct taped to a chair with Devil Anse's right and left-hand men questioning him and he really thinks he's gonna go free. Hope's a funny thing ain't it?

Me and Uncle Jim shared a look before I grabbed my gun from my waistband. I cocked it and shot the rat bastard right 'tween the eyes. I couldn't let hi go, as soon as we left he'd be singin' like a canary to his gang bout what happened. Leaving Lester Grant alive was a liability.

Pointin' to the man slumped over, hole in the head, Jim casually remarked, "Reckon we gotta bring him back to the mill, dump him in the woodchipper."

"Yep." I popped my tongue.

It was gonna be a long night. Real long, I wasn't getting home til late. At least the excuse of working security covers for my lateness. Nova's not a clinger, she won't be too upset ot at least I don't think she'll be since I'm working late helping Uncle Jim. Eh, if she knew what working late security really meant in my family she'd shit a brick, but she don't need to know.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

It was a little past midnight and I was laying in bed, alone, watching tv in the dark. I had no idea when Cap would be back and that drove me nuts. I wasn't a clingy person, but on the other hand it would be nice to have my boyfriend in bed with me at midnight or just be with me at a decent hour in general.

The _CSI: Miami_ rerun I was watching cut to a commercial for Buick whenever the door opened and in walked Cap wearin' a hoodie. I don't remember him having it when he left this morning to go help out at his daddy's lumber mill, but I guess he might've had it in his truck or something and I didn't know. I reckon it'd be chilly walkin' the grounds of a large logging yard, he'd need to wear it to stay warm.

"We'll be goin' home in the mornin'." Cap announced as he unzipped his hoodie, tossin' it on the floor by the dresser.

"Okay. So, I can get back to work too?" I asked while watching him pull off his t-shirt.

"If ya want, but I don't see why'd you'd go back on a Thursday tho. Week's shot to hell already." Cap told me, his deep rollin' timbre a slight sigh, as he threw his shirt by his hoodie before toeing off his shoes.

"Really?" I arched my brow. Watchin' him take off his jeans I asked, "You want us to take the entire week off?"

"Why not?" Cap shrugged. Walking over to the bed and getting in next to me he reasoned, "My boss knows that I've been dealin' with a family emergency and let me take some emergency time off. Plus, your uncle already knows why you're not in anyways."

"Fine, I won't go back til Monday, but only cause you've taken the week off and I've already been out for most of the week." I gave in, snuggling up to my boyfriend.

"Mhm." Vibrated out of the back of Cap's throat. While toying with the spaghetti strap of my pj-tank loosely on my shoulder he asked, "So, babe, what'cha watchin'?"

" _CSI:Miami_ reruns." I told him, a small smile hinted in my flowing voice.

"Well enjoy your reruns, I'll prolly be dozin' off soon."

"Had a long night doin' security with Jim?" I asked, even though I knew that answer would be yes. Guess I just asked cause that's what a good girlfriend's supposed to do, inquire about her man's work and stuff.

Cap's deep rollin' timbre echoed out tiredly in our room with, "Yep, too long. Haven't done it in a while, forgot how time consumin' it is."

"Cap, you're the ADA in Pikeville, you can't do security with him regularly."

"Babe, I'll freelance my security service as long as Pa needs me to work with Jim. I can put in a few hours after work if need be. Wouldn't be all the time either."

"Oh." I simply said since there wasn't much else to say. Cap was really family oriented. I couldn't tell him that working his legal day job in Kentucky and then doing security night jobs for his family's business in West Virginia was too much cause it was clear he didn't view it that way. He didn't feel that doin' a favor for his pa was too much and he was close to his uncle so he'd jump at the chance to help out.

Without a word Cap threaded his long fingers in my copper hair, languidly playin' with it as we watched the show come back on the tv after seeing some wrinkle cream commercial end. I could help, but feel relaxed and settled in his arms with him lazily runnin' his fingers in my hair. In this moment he felt like the best fit for me, like the man that I could spend year after year lazily watching tv in bed with and just spending quiet time with.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh boy, things are heating up…**

 **Next chapter Novella will be back at work. Also, Tolbert will make an appearance. Johnse's joint custody paper filing for Sarah Elizabeth will be rearing its ugly head up soon along with the Pikeville High reunion and the jury selection. Still up in the air on whether or not I'm going to write Novella actually attending her 10-yr high school reunion so…**


	39. Maybe Monday Hates You Too

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Well, I got this out in a quick amount of time. Cap's such a sassy Rick-rolling troll in this haha. Oh, guess what everybody, I finally settled on a name for the sequel to Thrown Into McCoy's Feud. The sequel's name is Surviving With The Devil's Son. That will be posted once TIMF is finished, which won't be for another 5-plus chapters. I figured out an ending for this story that's a bit heavy and emotional, but it also opens up leeway for a sequel if I choose to do that.**

 **Anyways, I'll end my note so ya'll can get to reading.**

* * *

 **Maybe Monday Hates You Too**

 **Novella POV:**

On Thursday we finally went home and honestly seeing the farmhouse surrounded by a large wooden-barbed wire cattle fence with a huge metal gate was a bit much to take it. It made everything that had happened late Sunday night early Monday morning seem direr, scarier and more serious than it had felt. Once inside the house we had to clean out the entire fridge since most of the dairy products had expired and the produce had rotted in the crisper drawers along with the deli meats and cheese growin' slimey and fuzzy due to us not being home to eat it. We also had to go grocery shopping to replace everything we had to trash.

Friday, Saturday, and Sunday was spent relaxing and being together intimately. I enjoyed being able to make love with Cap without worryin' bout how loud we were being, like when we were staying with his parents. Also, it was nice to be able have romantic moments that weren't strictly limited to the bedroom. Hey, when the mood hits it hits and it ain't always when in the bedroom. My boyfriend was a ruggedly handsome man that had the ability to make me swoon in a hot minute so…

Anyways today's Monday morning and I'm getting ready to go back to work at Uncle Perry's firm. Currently I'm standing in the bathroom wearing an off-white silk cami and grey pants while applying a silvery-grey eyeshadow to my lids. I could see Cap thru the mirror as he tied his navy striped tie around his neck. "Ya know, babe, we should just ride into town together. I gotta drop off some mediation papers to Perry for Roseanna 'bout Johnse's custodial rights to Sarah Elizabeth."

"What?" I blurted out, shootin' him a weird look via the mirror. "You mean you want us to go to Uncle Perry's firm together, walk in as a couple, for me to go off to my office while you give him papers that's goin' to crush him? Are you plum ass crazy, Cap?" I sarcastically told my boyfriend, who was shruggin' on his navy suit jacket, as I continued to fix up my eyeshadow.

"No, I ain't plum ass crazy. I'm bein' practical." Cap told me in his deep rollin' timbre as he walked over to grab his shoes from the closet.

"Don't seem like it." I scoffed, closing the shadow compact and tossing it into the large makeup case on the sink countertop.

I grabbed my eyeliner pen from the black and silver trimmed case while Cap plopped down on our bed. As I lined my eyes thinly black Cap was putting on his shoes while telling me, "Babe, usin' two vehicles to go to the same town's a waste of gas and money. I don't mind takin' us over the tug in my truck."

"You're not gonna relent on this are ya?" I sighed, putting the liner back and taking out my rose blush compact.

"Nope." Cap popped his tongue while making his was over to the bathroom as I quickly applied the blush to my cheek bones.

"Fine, we'll go to Pikeville together." I sighed, giving in, as I tossed the compact into the large makeup case and closing it while Cap reached over me, grabbing his bottle of sandalwood cologne. "So, mediation then?" I asked, grabbing my bottle of cherry blossom perfume and spraying some on as I watched via the mirror Cap spritz himself with his signature scent.

"Yea, Johnse's tryin' to do it the nice way. Court's only if they can't come to an agreement at mediation." Cap told me as we walked out of the bathroom.

"You're representing Johnse and I know Perry's gonna represent Roseanna." I informed him, my flowing voice a bit flat, as I grabbed my grey blazer off the bed and put it on.

"Yea, but I don't think ya should be on the council for either of 'em." Cap told me, sittin' on our bed, as he watched me go into our closet and grab my grey peep-toe heels.

"I agree, it'd be too messy." I nodded, goin' over to sit next to him to put on my shoes.

"I'm gonna make up some coffee." Cap patted my knee before standing up and walking out of our room.

Oh boy, I'm in a pickle now.

* * *

Cap pulled into the parking lot behind Uncle Perry's firm so fast that I think he might've run over a squirrel. God, I was so nervous that I felt like I was gonna throw up. The sound of the morning talk show over the radio cut out as Cap turned off the truck's engine. Grabbin' the legal papers out of the large armrest/middle console between us he asked, "Ready to go inside, get your shitty day started?"

"Yea, so let's go." I sarcastically replied, pushing open my door.

Cap just shook his head and chuckled while mirroring my actions and opening up his own door. In silence we slammed the doors shut and walked around the truck. He took hold of my hand, gently squeezing it to give me a sense of ease and support, and then led me across the parking lot and up the sidewalk to the front of the office building. He let my hand go to open the double doors once we reached them. The door chime dinged as we walked inside, me in front of him.

Old decrypted Betty's head snapped up at the sound of the chime. She narrowed her beady blue eyes and curled up her nose while spatting, "Hatfield ya ain't welcomed 'round here. Go on an' get."

"Ah, Betty Blankenship, good mornin' to you too. And here I thought the Wicked Wich of the West melted and died." Cap scarcastically told Betty with a large smirk on his face. "Acutally I think I'm very welcomed here since I had'a drop my girlfriend off to work, plus I need to serve some mediation paperwork to that slimeball boss of yours." I heard Cap tell Betty, fake mocking sweetness oozing from his deep timbre, as I started to make my way across the room and toards the hall.

"Novella LaVerne Landon, how could ya do this to Tolbert?! Take up with such trash?" Betty spat accusingly at me in her raspy voice, causing my to freeze in my steps.

Shrugging I told her, "Cap was my boyfriend in Baltimore. We took a break right when we first moved here, but decided to be together after a few weeks apart."

"Well, Betty, if ya don't mind I'm gonna walk Nova to her office and then barge into Perry's cause I''ve got somethin' he needs to give that twit niece of yours." Cap remarked as he walked over to me and placed his hand on the small of my back.

Betty just raised a brow at us and shook her head in disgust, watching silently as we walked down the hall.

We came to a stop in front of my office door. "I'll be by at 5 to pick ya up." Cap told me, quickly giving me a kiss.

"Okay." I nodded, my flowing voice a bit soft. Pointing to a door slightly down the hall I informed him, "That's Uncle Perry's office."

Cap nodded and told me, "Your day's gonna be hell once I leave. If ya need'a talk just call me."

"I know." I simply told him before opening my office door and stepping inside, leaving him to stand out in the hall.

 **Cap POV:**

The office hallway looked like shit. Perry Cline was a horrible decorator. The dark wood floors and bare white walls along with the lack of bright lighting and any kind of wall hangings or pictures made the hall seem like it was closing in on ya. It was suffocating. After watchin' Nova enter her office I made my way over to the door she pointed out as her uncle's. Ah, that shady snake was gonna get a nice visit from me.

I stopped at Perry Cline's door and quickly I opened it and stepped inside. I slammed the door shut behind me, makin' Perry snap his head up and look at me. "What're you doing here? Who let you inside?" He asked with wide startled eyes, a franticness to his slick voice.

"Oh, Perry, that's no way to greet your niece's boyfriend. Her boyfriend that was kind 'nough to bring her to work this mornin' too."

"Christ, she would get wrapped up in and fooled by your charming tricks and lies." Perry snipped under his breath, shakin' his head.

"Ah-ah-ah." I waggled my finger at the man sittin' behind his desk, glarin' at me like a furious fox. Sittin' down on the edge of the desk I told him in a deep-toned sing-song voice, "You know, ya should try and be nice to me considerin' I'm gonna be the father of your great-nieces and nephews."

"What in Sam's Hill, you're here telling me that you got my niece pregnant?"

"No, not yet, but sooner or later it's gonna happen since we've thrown all caution to the wind." He blanched at my response, silently lookin' like he swallowed a marble or somethin'. Smirkin' I held the mediation papers out to him while sayin', "Real reason I'm here's to drop these off."

"What're they, papers for the trial?" Perry asked, quickly snatching the papers from me.

"No, mediation papers. Johnse's requesting visitation and custodial rights of his daughter, Sarah Elizabeth."

"What?!" The shyster exclaimed, his brows risin' up to his hairline. "What kind of cruel game is this?"

"Same kind that whore of your's pulled on my brother." I responded, giving him a cold stare as I stood up. "I'll be by the house with Nova later to get the rest of her shit." I informed him as I walked over to the door. "Oh, by the way, try some new décor. The hallway looks like the inside of a mental ward." I sarcastically japed before walking out of the room, letting the door shut hard behind me.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I had just dropped Sally Elle off at school and decided to stop by Perry's office an' see if Ella was back t'work yet. When I pulled into the lot an' saw a large black truck wit' West Virginie plates my heart dropped. He was here. I didn't know if Ella was, but that one-eyed scrawny bastard was. Fuckin' prick, rubbin' it in everyone's faces that he snake-charmed her t'be wit' him. Ugg, I didn't wanna deal wit' that fog-eye today.

I had just gotten out of my old truck and walked a few feet 'way from it whenever the devil's son emerged from the alley sidewalk and onto the parkin' lot. Great… A large shit ettin' grin appeared on his face as he sarcastically greeted me wit', "Oh, Tolbert McCoy, I hope you're here for legal council and not to hit on Nova. She's off the market per say."

"Ella's only wit'cha cause yer a liar that snake-charmed her 'til she believed herself in love an' took yer no good ass back." I gruffly told him, lettin' 'im know that I knew his scam. I knew how he tricked my Ella, who's got the biggest an' kindest heart.

"Oh, so you did figure out that Nova's with me." Cap Hatfield sniggered, pullin' his pack of smokes from his pocket. "Hmm, was wonderin' if ya'd catch on since the stairs don't make it outta the basement with ya." He mocked, sticking a cig in his mouth and lightin' it. The bastard took his first drag while stuffin' his pack of smokes back into his pocket while tellin' me, "I mean Nova hates the name Ella, but low and behold you continue to call her it." He took another quick drag 'fore sneerin', "Not too bright there, Crazy McCoy."

"Shut up, fog-eye." I ordered in a velvet snap, the vein in my neck startin' to twitch. "Ya don't got no right t'be here. All ya gotta do is drop her off an' git t'where ya gotta be."

"See, you're wrong bout that too." Cap smirked at me, a slight chuckle in his deep voice. I ain't wrong, stupid bastard. The smirk quickly disappeared off his face an' it turned into a cold slap of marble as he told me in length, "I'm not droppin' her off, I took her to work and I'll be here later to pick her up so we can go home. Also, I needed to give Perry somethin' from my brother, Johnse, for that twit of a McCoy whore sister of yours."

"Don't call my sister a whore, ya filthy Hatfield." I spat, offended that he'd call Roseanna that. My sister was quiet an' sweet, nothin' like a whore. Now his brother Johnse was a whore, a ragin' man whore that is.

"I dunno, just callin' a spade a spade. Way I was raised a girl that spreads her legs within hours of meetin' a man's a whore and that's what your sister did for my brother or at least that's what he said." Cap told me in a deep rollin' tone, shruggin' an' slightly tiltin' his head as he smoked. Smirkin' wit' a wicked gleam in his mismatched eyes he mocked me deeply wit', "But we both know that Nova's not a whore. Must be the reason you're so desperate to get her back, ya know since these back-hills hollers are full of nothin', but whores to pick from." The bastard's deep wavin' tone was full of sarcasm as he asked in a sneer, "Wouldn't want a whore playin' step-mama, now would we?"

"Ya sum-bitch, shut the hell up!" I shouted, my velvet gruff voice crackin' loudly wit' anger.

"Ah-ah-ah, crazy, calm down." He waggled his finger at me. "Wouldn't want to add an assault charge on top of that murder charge, now would we?" Damn fog-eyed demon bastard had me there an' he knew it. I couldn't 'ford anymore charges pinned on me.

"When Ella finds out what ya an' yer family really are she'll dump yer ass so fast."

Cap blew a large cloud o'smoke in my face 'fore he sneered in a deep confident tone, "Tolbert, as I said 'fore you're not too bright. Perry Cline already to her bout that, but she doesn't believe it. She never will."

With his cig firm 'tween his pointer an' middle fingers he strutted by me an' ov'r to his truck. I shook my head in anger an' disbelief, marchin' 'cross the parkin' lot. As I stepped onto the sidewalk I heard the loud screechin' of rubber tires burnin'. I turned my head only t'see the fog-eye's shiny new black truck peelin' outta the lot.

 **Meanwhile Inside The Office Building…**

 **Novella POV:**

I was sitting at my desk going thru emails on my computer whenever the door to my office flung open. I snapped my head up only to see my uncle, a furious look on his fox-like face, marching inside of the doorway. "Your one-eyed Hatfield demon of a boyfriend just dropped these off and insulted my fiancé." Uncle Perry told me, his slick voice raised, as he held up some papers in the air. "Johnse Hatfield wants to enact his rights to Sarah Elizabeth due to her having his name." My uncle informed me before giving me an accusing look and asking, "How'd he find out about her name being McCoy-Hatfield? Roseanna never told, nobody in Kentucky did either."

"Um, I kinda asked Cap if he knew bout if after seeing her homework on the kitchen table…" I awkwardly stretched out in my flowing voice, biting my lower lip sheepishly.

"Dear lord, I thought I raised you to be smarter than this." Uncle Perry chastised me, shaking his head in disbelief. "That Hatfield's using you to further his ambitions and help his family. He's lying to you 'bout being in love with you just to get information. Once you're not useful anymore he'll toss you aside." He told me, his slick voice firm and unpleasant.

"No, he won't, he's not like that." I shook my head in protest, causin' my copper hair to flitter around my shoulders. "Hell, Uncle Perry, you don't even know Cap. He's a good man and he really does love me."

"That one-eyed demon doesn't love you. Don't delude yourself. The man that's in love with you's Tolbert, but you're too blinded by that Hatfield's charms to see it."

I'm so sick and tired of everyone in Pike County, Kentucky trying to push me with Tolbert. "Don't even go there. Me and Tolbert's been dead and gone for years, stop trying to get me to strike that up 'gain."

"Yes, well, he'll definitely be dead and gone soon considering you're messing around with the ADA Cap Hatfield." Uncle Perry told me with a bite to his slick tone.

"No, he'll be dead cause the evidence's stacked up against him. There's so many half-truths and lies about this case that the more it unravels the more hopeless it is. The smart thing to do would be settling for a plea deal." I told my uncle, cutting a semi-harsh look at him.

Perry rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, of course you'd say that after spending a week across the Tug." Pointing his finger at me with his face a skewed he ordered, "You're going to do your job right. Defend the McCoy boys with everything you got, even though you're sleeping with their enemy and living with him too." Before I could get a word in he quickly added, "We're hidin' this from Ole Rand'l, truth'll break his dear old heart."

"Oh, of course, what's one more lie on top of the mountation you already got going." I sarcastically shook my head.

"I didn't raise you to be like this. I know you're like his cause of that one-eyed Hatfield bastard. Sadly, Novella, you're a disappointment." Uncle Perry told me in a long sigh before quickly exiting my office, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

My uncle's words were ringing in my ears, even though he'd left my office minutes ago. The more I lingered and thought on them the more they made me feel guilty. I hated feeling guilty and torn cause I decided to see and live with a man that my uncle, along with everyone he was close too, hated. Damnit, it's not like I wanted to fall in love with Cap. Not like I planned it, I mean when I got with him back east he went by Will. The feelings for him were already strong when I moved here and after having a talk with him I decided to stop running from them. And of course, Uncle Perry had to bring up Tolbert. Is it too hard for him and everyone else to understand that I love Tolbert, a part of me always will since he was my first everything, but I'm not in love with him.

I was leaning back in my chair, sipping on my coffee out of my Yeti travel mug, whenever my door opened to reveal Tolbert. He had a pissed off looked on his face and I knew that he must've run into Cap in the parking lot. As soon as he closed the door I suddenly got a wiff of a strong smell. Instantly my stomach started to churn. I stopped sipping on my coffee and put the metal mug on my desk, all the while watching Tolbert make his way to one of the chairs. As he sat down the smell I couldn't put my finger on got stronger, makin' my stomach quickly roll in choppy waves. Tolbert opened his mouth to sat something, but quickly clamped it shut whenever I rolled my chair back and leaned my head over the trash can next to my desk, emptying my breakfast of French-vanilla coffee and strawberry pop tarts.

Tolbert looked at me with slightly wide stormy eyes, a knowing glossed over them. "You're pregnant." He told me, a matter-o-fact tone clearly present in his velvety gruff timbre.

I couldn't be pregnant, I only stopped takin' the pill last week. "No. Just a strong smell makin' my stomach feel funny's all it is." I told him the my reasoning on why I just barfed up my breakfast.

"No, you're pregnant." Tolbert told me with a firm head shake, his voice strong with his theory. His mouth opened once more and out poured the reason behind his theory. "The strong smell's the shine res'due on my coat. It used t'make Mary sick somethn' awful when she was pregnant wit' Sally Elle."

My eyes widened with horror. I couldn't be pregnant. I mean if I was then-oh shit-I was roughly a month along and even though I've been with Cap there was that one time with Tolbert on my birthday. "Oh…well, maybe you're wrong."

"I don't think I'm wrong. Was drunk on yer birthday, reckon I didn't pull out." Of course I would be tipsy and stupid enough to get pulled into old feelings and memories on my birthday, resulting in me sleeping with my pissy ginger ex.

I held my hand up and waved it a little while advising in a flowing sigh, "Don't be getting ahead of yourself, Tolbert. I've been seeing Cap since a week after my birthday. If I'm knocked up it's his."

"I dunno, they say it only takes one time."

"Tolbert, if you're not going to ask me something about your case then maybe you should go." I snapped, not wanting to be bothered with his shit this morning. It's the last thing I needed right now was his remarks.

"I'll get goin', just stopped by t'see if ya made it back an' ya did." He nodded rising from his chair. "Reckon you'll be runnin' down the street to the Rite-Aid t'see if yer gonna be a mama." Tolbert told me while walking over to the door. "Let me know if ya are. There's a chance it's mine an' I like the idea of bein' a poppy 'gain." Tolbert said smoothly before opening the door and walking out.

Shit, shit, shit! Damn pills better not be defective. I don't need any more drama in my life. Damnit, now I gotta go to the pharmacy. I should wait til lunch, but if I don't do it now the what if is gonna be gnawing at me all morning. I mean I didn't even notice if I missed my monthly visit from Aunt Flo, but with all the drama going on I guess it slipped my mind.

Damn, I better go to Rite Aide now or I'm gonna drive myself crazy.

* * *

 **Perry POV:**

I couldn't let Johnse with the help of his one-eyed evil brother Cap hurt Roseanna with the rights claim. Johnse never wanted Sarah Elizabeth when she was born, but now suddenly he does whenever Roseanna's brother's are going to be tried for the murder of his uncle, Ellison Hatfield. This is a scheme cooked up by Devil Anse Hatfield himself, I know it is. Oh, and my niece unwittingly played right into it. Damn, Novella would be blinded by Cap Hatfield's charm. I'm disappointed in her, she knows how those Hatfield boys are. She saw what happened to my sweet fiancé all those years ago.

There was only one way to ensure that Johnse didn't get any vistational and custodial rights to Sarah Elizabeth and that was calling up Bad Frank and getting him to make Johnse Hatfield disappear. Which is what I was doing, ringing up the former outlaw turned Christian and law officer.

" _Hello."_ Bad Frank's weasel-like voice greeted me as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Hello, Frank. I got a problem I need you to fix." I told him, getting down to he point and not beating around the bush.

" _What kind of problem?"_

"Johnse Hatfield made a discover about Sarah Elizabeth having his last name and had taken out mediation papers for Roseanna to give him visitation and joint custodial rights. The news'll break her heart, I need him to go away so the problem can be solved."

 **Moses POV:**

Holy shit, Uncle Perry, who seemed like such a proper lawyer with a stick stuck so far up his ass, was telling Bad Frank Phillips to whack Johnse cause he wants rights to his own kid. Dear sweet baby Jesus, I would over hear this right outside his door, with it slightly cracked, since I was gonna give him a file he requested. Fuck that shit, he ain't getting the file. He can track it down in my office cause that's where I'm headin' to. Geez, and I was thinking the Hatfields had a mob like family system going on. Seems like Uncle Perry's involved with Bad Frank's schemes too. Looks like I'm headed to the Tug Fork Valley Saw Mill after work to tell Devil Anse there's a hit out on his son.

I was just starting to go back to my office whenever my sister's door opened and she came rushin' out into the hallway. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just need to go to the Rite Aid down the street real quick to pick something up." Novella told me, a pale look on her face.

"Want me to give ya a ride?" I offered, thinking that she might be sick or something.

"No, I can walk, but thanks anyways." My sister declined with a half-smile and a head shake before clicking and clanking quickly down the hall in her heels.

Yep, I'm makin' a beeline for my office. I need'a log onto my _Game of Thrones Ascent_ account and try to level up my character Surviving Oracle Quinn Snow and train his sworn swords before the next AVA battle, which was in a few days too.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **So, is Novella pregnant or is it a false alarm? Yikes, Perry Cline's a shady snake ain't he? Moses has his first spy intel for the Hatfields too. My oh my, the drama's on!**


	40. Something Really Important To Tell

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Something Really Important To Tell**

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was sitting on the toilet, with the lid shut, in the bathroom of my uncle's firm. The plastic one step test stick sat on the edge of the sink. I had my phone in my hand, watching the timer of the alarm I had set count down. Dear lord this felt like the longest 2 minutes in my life. I mean the results of that test was going to change shit for me, big time.

 _Ting-ting-ting!_ My phone chimed as the countdown struck zero. Standing up I took the test off the counter and looked at it. My hand held it in a vice grip as I saw the + sign staring right at me. Oh my god, I was knocked up. Those damn pills failed me.

I had'a tell Cap. I was worried and scared cause this wasn't in the plan. This baby might not belong to him since on my birthday… Oh dear lord I needed to see Cap. Of course, he would drop me off, convince me that we only needed one truck to get to town with.

Grabbin' my phone I quickly opened up my message app. Within a minute I sent him the text of:

 _I need to see you for lunch. Got something really important to tell you._

I stood in the bathroom, staring at myself in the mirror, while anxiously waiting for my boyfriend to reply. It felt like hours, but in reality, was only a minute or so, before my phone dinged indicating that I had a new text. I quickly opened the text, which read:

 _Sure babe, pick ya up round noon._

My thumbs flittered over my phone screen as I quickly typed up a reply of:

 _Text me when you get here. I'll meet you in the parking lot._

I grabbed the test and tossed it into my purse, which was on the door hook. As I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder my phone dinged. Before leaving the bathroom, I looked at Cap's simple reply text of:

 _Ok babe._

* * *

I was nervous as I walked towards the parking lot to meet Cap. I had the test gripped tightly in my hand, it digging into my palm, since I planned on giving it to him as soon as I got inside the truck. I wasn't sure how to tell him, so I settled on just showin' him. My heart raced rapidly along to the clicking off my heels against the pavement as I made my way closer to the large Dodge Ram.

When I reached the truck, I opened the door and got inside. "Here." I told Cap, who had turned his head to watch me get inside when he noticed the door open, as I held the test out for him to take.

Silently he took the test from me and looked at it. A large grin formed on Cap's face as he chuckled, "So them pills didn't work."

"No, reckon they're defective." I told him as he put the truck in gear, backing up. As he pulled out of the lot I revealed, "I'm not sure how far along I am, but I surmise anywhere from 3-6 weeks."

"Six weeks…" Cap trailed off, his mismatched eyes downcast. He didn't say it, but I knew he was referring to my drunken birthday hookup with Tolbert. We both could do math; 3-5 weeks meant the baby was Cap's while an extra week meant it my client was the baby daddy. "I'm raisin' this kid, no matter how many weeks 'long ya are." He told me, his deep voice firm with his declaration, as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"But he knows I'm pregnant. Tolbert's the one that figured it out since I had a bough of mornin' sickness whenever he came into my office this mornin'." I explained as Cap drove us down the road, taking us to wherever he wanted to get lunch from.

"Don't matter, it ain't his." Cap said in a cemented voice, his tone deep and firm.

"But what if-" I began to ask until I got interrupted by Cap's deep rollin' timbre loudly breaking out with, "No, he's not goin' to have anythin' to do with the baby. I don't care if he's the blood father or not." Shaking his head my boyfriend scoffed, "Tolbert's up for life in prison or the death penalty, 55-years with parole eligibility in 20 if he signs a plea deal, and that's not the kind'a father a kid needs." Looking between me and the road he said, "He'd never be there for the kid. I'm here, blood or not that baby's gettin' the Hatfield name."

Tolbert, despite his faults and ill-tempered ways, was a good father. He'd never let another man raise his child without a fight. With a heavy sigh I told my boyfriend, "Cap, we both know he can demand a paternity test to prove his parental rights. Can have a lawyer file for him. My Uncle Perry'd do it too."

"Unless we get Uncle Wall to marry us. We're married when the baby's born then I'm automatically assumed the father and by law my information's recorded on the birth certificate." Cap pointed out as he switched lanes.

"Married? But, Cap, we've only been together roughly 5-6 months. Most couples don't start talkin' marriage til maybe a year." I wasn't even sure if I was even ready for marriage, yet here Cap is tossing it out as our only option if I it seems that Tolbert's the baby daddy.

"Yea, well, most couples don't gotta deal wit' Tolbert McCoy either." Cap deeply scoffed, flipping on his blinker as we got closer to the A&W Restaurant _._

"I know…" My flowing voice trailed out in a long sigh as we waited for a clearance to turn into the restaurant.

"Make an appointment to see the doc soon. We'll know if we need'a shot gun weddin' by Uncle Wall or not after we hear from the doc how far 'long ya are." Cap told me as we turned into the A&W parking lot and finding a place to park.

"Okay." I told him as he turned the truck off after parking it.

Cap just nodded before we got out of the truck. Holding hands we silently walked across the lot towards the restaurant.

* * *

At 5 o'clock sharp Cap was at the firm to pick me up. He texted me to let me know that he was in the parking lot. I said my goodbyes to everyone, that being my uncle, brother, and old decrypted Betty, before exiting the building and heading to the parking lot. A small smile crossed my face as I spotted his large black truck.

"Hey, babe, how was your day after lunch?" Cap asked me as I opened the passenger's side door, getting inside the truck.

"It was okay. I called up Doc Rutherford, made an appointment for this Wednesday." I answered, shutting the door and buckling up.

Nodding and putting the truck in reverse, backing up, he said, "Sounds good, what time we gotta be there?"

As Cap pulled up to the entrance/exit of the parking lot I told him, "9 o'clock, it's at his Pikeville office. He's got an office over in Mate Creek too."

"You wanna swing by your uncle's to grab the rest of your stuff while we're in town?" Cap asked in his deep waving tone as he waited on a few cars to drive by so that he could have enough clearing to pull out of the parking lot.

"We should, but I don't wanna face Roseanna just yet." I told my boyfriend as he turned out of the lot and onto the road. Poor Roseanna, she was going to be crushed by my role in all of this mediation stuff. I wanted to avoid her cause I didn't want to deal with seeing her hurt by me.

"Okay, well we could just have your brother pack up your stuff and bring it over when he gets the chance."

"Yea, let's do that since I just wanna go home."

"You want to grab some drive-thru? I doubt you're up to cookin' after the day ya had." He suggested as we headed towards the main highway.

"Yea, we can do that when we're in Mate Creek." Food would be cold if we got it here in Pikeville. Besides Mate Creek and a few fast few places, a few diners and restaurants too.

"Sure, babe." Cap nodded, giving me a small smile, as he pulled onto the highway.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I lied to Uncle Perry and told him I was headed up to Louisville to hang out with some friends of mine, do a trivia night thing at some pub. He bought my lie and told me to have a good time. In reality I was headin' over the Tug to see Devil Anse, to tell him 'bout Uncle Perry gettin' Bad Frank to put a hit out on Johnse.

Dear sweet baby Jesus I still couldn't believe that my uncle did that. He just never seemed like the type, but I guess looks can be decievin'. I mean I don't look very bright. I'm big and look like nothin', but brawns, but I'm a computer hackin' whiz.

Pullin' up to the large loggin' enterprise of Devil Anse was an experience. There was only one way in and it was gated, guarded too. Guarded by Skunk Hair, a lanky guy rockin' Cruella deVille style hair. Met the guy last time I was here, he wasn't much of a talker. Looked like he'd get blown 'way if a good wind storm came thru too, that's how lanky he was. Comin' to a stop at the gate I pressed the button on the call box, requestin' entrance.

"Who's there?" Skunk Hair's voice sounded out over the box.

"Moses Quincey, come to tell Anse 'bout some shit I heard. Heavy shit, man, so let me in."

Instead of replyin' he buzzed the gate open. I drove inside, noddin' my thanks to him as I passed by. I knew he was Cap's best friend, Selkirk told me that, so I was gonna make sure to be nice to the guy. Didn't need to piss off my future brother-in-law's best bud. Eh, Cap and Novella weren't engaged or nothin' like that yet, but it was only a matter of time.

I parked my Chevy into an open spot in the parkin' lot, that was quite a walk from the office buildin'. Hell, after gettin' outta my truck I had to walk by a few different saw worker stations 'fore I reached the buildin' with the large sign readin' _Tug Fork Saw Mill._ I opened the door and walked inside. I went by the waitin' area and the kitchenette area, walkin' til I reached the door marked _Anse Hatfield, CEO._

"Dude, we got some big problems." I told Anse as I waltzed right into his office.

Taking his eyes off of the paperwork he was reading on his desk he asked, "What kind'a problems?"

"Uncle Perry's a shady ass lawyer that's just gone straight up gangster. I overheard him on the phone with Bad Frank Phillips orderin' a hit on Johnse." I bluntly told my boss as I took a seat in a chair adjacent to his desk.

"A hit on my son, why?"

"Cause he don't want Johnse to get any parental rights to Sarah Elizabeth. The door was cracked opened, overheard his entire plot when I was in the hallway."

"Perry's always been a bamboozler, but never thought he's stoop this low." Devil Anse shook his head, sheer disbelief in his cold hard blue eyes. You and me both dude, never thought my good ole uncle would have it in him either… "You're good wit' technology, think ya can plant some bugs in Perry's office?" He asked, his tone deep and serious.

"Yea, I can do that." I nodded confidently. Leanin' back in my chair I explained, "Can get the little cameras the size of buttons an' hide 'em, have the feed sent straight to your desktop if ya want."

"Yes, do that." Anse confirmed, his pipe bobbin' in the corner of his mouth. Takin' his pipe from his mouth and pointing it at me he said in his deep tone, "Also, tell me everythin' ya know 'bout this hit on Johnse."

"Sure, reason why I'm here after all." I mean this kinda shit ya had to tell in person, it's not something to be explained over the phone. Unlike my jackass uncle I don't talk hit details over the phone in my office where anybody can walk by and overhear.

And then for the next few minutes I spilled the beans on everything I overheard.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

Once we reached Mate Creek we pulled into Wendy's and got something for dinner. After getting our fast food order we went home. It's funny how all my life I was leery of West Virginia cause of the way my uncle raised me and now I live there in a beautiful house with my boyfriend. My boyfriend that could become my husband sooner rather then later cause of my pregnancy.

After arrivin' home we put the food in kitchen and then went upstairs to change. Currently we were changed into lounge wear, sitting at the kitchen island eating our dinner. Something so simple that would be changed in 9-well 8-months. Soon 'nough we'd be eatin' dinner with a baby, having a high chair in the kitchen by the island.

"What'cha thinkin' bout, babe?" Cap asked 'round a mouthful of his baconator.

"Nothin' really," I shook my head before goin' on to add, "just that in less a year we'll be parents."

"Yea, excitin' huh." My boyfriend smiled while I just ate some fries. I'm glad he's excited. I mean I was afraid that he wouldn't take the news too well cause of the baby daddy mystery issue, but apparently he wants to step up and be a father no matter what.

"I'm a bit nervous to tell my family tho."

"Moses'll be happy for us, it's just Perry and Roseanna that's gonna shit."

"I'm afraid that Tolbert's going to tell Perry bout that birthday hookup."

"Don't matter if he does or don't, we're gonna get hitched if you're close to 6-weeks anyways. He ain't gonna have any claim to the baby." Cap told me, his deep rolling timbre firm, as he grabbed his cup and took a sip of his pop.

"I know." I nodded before taking a bite out of my burger.

I didn't know if I really agreed with Cap's plan. I mean my dad died when I was 5, horrible work accident where a saw sliced his chest clean in half, and I'd give anything to be able to have more time with him. My memories of him are faded bits and pieces. Even tho my step-father Fred's a piece of shit he still checked in on me and Moses growing up, would also randomly visit my brother at times too. I believed that a child needed to know their father. I know that Tolbert's facing jail time, either life in prison or death row, but the man was a good father. I just didn't know if I wanted to lie bout the baby not being his if it was.

I mean if I lied bout the baby to Tolbert wouldn't that make me just as bad as Roseanna, who lied to Johnse about him having legal rights of his own daughter and not letting him see Sarah Elizabeth when she was a newborn in the hospital? Roseanna's seedy actions have now caused some reactions that are a bit drama filled. I don't want to be dealing with drama down the road.

But on the other hand, I get where Cap's coming from, we're together and since Tolbert's most likely gonna be in jail he's going to be the sole father figure in the baby's life. Cap wanted to be daddy, not step-daddy, and I commend him for that. I mean obviously we were considering having a family since we tossed out the birth control pills, we just weren't anticipating the pills to be defective or expired and me getting pregnant before we decided to just go with the flow.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And the drama continues. Ooo, Novella might be either engaged or married to Cap by time the trial starts depending on how far long she is in the pregnancy. My oh my, Moses is gonna be planting bugs for Anse all up in Perry's office. Nothing can be simple with Hatfields & McCoys huh. Anyways next up is the doctor's appointment and some other things.**


	41. Strong Family Values

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Strong Family Values**

 **Novella POV:**

I was sitting on the examination table in Doc Rutherford's office, waiting for him to come in and see me, while Cap sat next to me in a chair. I told him he didn't have to be here, but he claimed he didn't mind. That he actually wanted to be here. Just that fact that Cap was at this appointment with me proved that he was serious bout raising this baby with me, being a father.

Posters and diagrams showing the uterus and different stages of pregnancy covered the white walls of the room I was in. Staring at them made everything all the more real. I mean all of this is a bit nerve wracking in a way, exciting too.

The door opened and in walked Doc Rutherford. He had salt and pepper hair, wore glasses, and looked to be in his 50's. Typical doctor in the hills pretty much. "I'm Doc Rutherford." He greeted in a drawl after closing the door. "And you must be Miss Novella Landon?" The doctor asked me as he took at seat on the stool by the counter that had a monitor on it.

"Yes, I'm Novella." I confirmed as he rolled over to where I was perched on the examination table.

"And I see ya brought baby's daddy with you today." He remarked, looking between me and Cap.

Before I could say a reply back to the doc my boyfriend opened his mouth and simply said in his deep rollin' timbre, "Cap Hatfield."

"Hatfield, you related to Johnse?" Doc Rutherford asked, his brow raised slightly over his wire framed glasses, as he looked at my boyfriend.

"He's my big brother." Cap confirmed, noddin' at the doctor.

"Ah…" Doc nodded his head before going on to say, "I'm his wife's doctor. Saw him last week wit' her." Oh, so Johnse and Mira use Doc Rutherford's Mate Creek office. Good to know I guess. "So, ya took a home pregnancy test and it came up positive?" The doc asked, wanting to confirm what was in the chart that the nurse had given him.

"Yea, took it couple days ago." While locked in the bathroom at the _Cline Attorney Of Law Office,_ on the verge of having an anxiety attack. Yea, not tellin' my doctor that tho.

"Been experiencing morning sickness yet?" He asked, adjustin' his wire glasses on the bridge of his nose, as he sat on his stool right in front of me. Doc was lookin' 'tween me and Cap, it felt like he was studyin' us or our relationship. As if he couldn't fathom that Johnse's reserved little brother had knocked up a girl or something.

"Yea, been a bit nauseas in the mornings for a few days now." I left out the part bout puking my breakfast up Monday morning, along with how I skipped breakfast yesterday and today due to a flippy stomach. Cap wasn't too pleased that I didn't eat breakfast for two days, he thought that I needed somethin' in my stomach since I was expectin'.

"That's normal, all part of the pregnancy." I already knew that, hell I think most women do. "Now, let's do a scan and see how far 'long you're measurin'." The doctored suggested as he stood up and went to grab a bottle of gel.

I laid down on the table, with my shirt pulled up to show my stomach, while Cap just sat next to me holding my hand as Doc put some gel on my still flat belly and ran a wand over it. A little fuzzy dot the size of a pea appeared on the monitor. Doc Rutherford looked at the monitor, pointing at the image on the screen, while announcing, "You're measurin' at 5 weeks 5 days long."

Damnit, that's too close to 6 weeks for comfort. It's too close to tell who the baby daddy is. Great…I was hoping I was more like 4 or 3 weeks, but of course I'm not.

Cap just ran his thumb over my knuckles, silently letting me know that everything was okay. Giving me support and comfort while we quietly looked at the screen with the pea sized baby on it.

"I'll print off some pictures for ya'll if you'd like." Doc offered as he turned the monitor off and wiped the gel off my stomach.

"Yea, that'd be nice." I nodded while Cap just remained silent by my side.

While the doc printed off the pictures for us Cap helped me sit up and fix my shirt. He knew that I was in a bit of shock at hearing how far 'long I was. Oh god, I hope he's not upset or disappointed.

Handing me the scan prints Doc Rutherford said, "I want to see ya in 3 or 4 weeks for your next checkup."

"Anythin' else, or can we go?" Cap bluntly asked, his deep wavin' tone a bit clipped. Clearly, he wanted to leave.

"You're free t'leave. Just schedule an appointment at the desk." Doc Rutherford told us before leavin' the room, no doubt having to check on another patient.

* * *

After scheduling a follow up appointment, we left the doctor's office. We were riding on the highway, making our way back to downtown Pikeville where we both worked, with the radio playing some old country music on it. I was looking out the window at the fall jewel toned trees whenever Cap's deep rollin' timbre echoed out in the truck with, "We better go to the jewelry store 'fore gettin' back to work."

Looking at him with a raised brow I asked, "Why?"

"Why? Cause we gotta buy rings, that's why." Cap remarked, drummin' his thumbs on the steerin' wheel along to the beat of the _Brooks & Dunn_ song that was comin' on the radio.

"Cap, just cause I'm 5 weeks and 5 days pregnant doesn't mean we gotta buy rings and rush down the alter."

"Yea, actually it does." My boyfriend said, his deep voice rumblin' over the music in the truck. He looked at me a bit sternly while explainin', for the umpteenth time, "We gotta keep Tolbert at bay when it comes to the baby, only way to do that is ya becomin' Mrs. Cap Hatfield."

"Oh my god, this is movin' way too fast." I muttered under my breath, restin' my elbow on the edge of the window and leanin' my head on my fist.

Cap's head snapped and his mismatched eyes narrowed at me. Uh oh, he heard my muttering. "Really? You're gonna say that shit right now? We already live together and you're pregnant, but gettin' hitched is movin' way too fast?"

"Don't get all offend, Cap. I was just saying…" I sighed, not feelin' like havin' a lover's spat over nothing. Hell, someties Cap can be so quickly insulted.

"There's no other way to ensure that guilty as sin McCoy can't get rights to the baby other then us being married when it's born." Cap told me, his deep voice solid an' unmoving.

"I know…" I sighed as I felt a sinking feeling hit the pit of my stomach. God, I was just as bad as Roseanna if not worse. Hidin' a child from their father. Lordy…

Changing the heavy atmosphere in the air Cap turned to me and smirked, "And I reckon ya don't wanna be a fat bride so we gotta get married 'fore you're too far 'long."

"So, you're saying by time I'm 4-months we'll be married." I stated since that's the conclusion I was reaching.

"Yea."

"Oh…"

"Babe, I know this ain't a dream proposal wit' me gettin' down on one knee, doin' a song an' dance, and havin' some asshole film it an' upload it onto youtube, but I love ya and want a future wit'cha."

"I know, Cap. It's just a lot to take in, but guess we're in it for the long haul now." I told him as we sat with the turn signal on, waitin' for a clearance to pull into the shoppin' center that the jewelry store was in.

"Yep, which is why we're pullin' into the Kay Jewelers parkin' lot." He chuckled, makin' his turn as soon as a car zoomed by us.

"Uncle Perry's gonna freak whenever I get back to work."

"Oh well, it's your life not his. He's engaged to who he wants to be with, you're gonna be engaged to who ya wanna be with." Cap shrugged, pullin' into a parkin' spot close to the Kay's.

* * *

After picking out a ring set for me and a band for him Cap dropped me off at work. Of course, he kept our wedding bands boxed with him while I was currently wearing my new engagement ring. Thankfully decrypted older then time itself Aunt Betty didn't notice the rock on my left hand whenever I walked into my uncle's firm.

Currently I was sitting at my desk admiring my new ring even tho I should be checking my emails and going over stuff for the McCoy boys' case, like trying to figure out an actual defense. Maybe it was wrong that I was captivated by my engagement ring, but to my defense it was unique and I'd never seen a ring quite like it before. My ring was from the Neil Lane collection, it was rose gold with white diamonds on each side of the band and a princess cut pink diamond in the center, white diamonds edging it. Cap spent a pretty penny on it, but he didn't complain. I think he was just happy that I agreed to his idea of getting married.

The door of my office opened followed by the gate keeper herself, Betty, walking in and popping my happy little bubble. "You should go to your uncle's office, help him work on my nephews' case." The old hag told me in her raspy voice.

I didn't want to deal with my uncle right now, but I guess since my job was to help him with the case I needed to be more onboard with everything. Although I did tell Cap I'd try to lessen my load, put more of it onto my uncle. Blah, I'm in a catch 22 situation.

"Okay, I'll go see him." I told Betty, my tone a bit tight as I forced a smile at her.

"Unless that ring's from Tolbert, ya shouldn't be wearin' it here." Betty told me in a snarl before turning her back on me and leaving my office, to either go back to the reception desk or into the break room to grab more coffee. Bitch…

I just shook my head before getting up from my desk. Quickly I made my way across the hall and to my uncle's office. I opened the door and walked in while saying, "Hey, Uncle Perry, um do you wanna work on the defense plan for the McCoy boys?"

My uncle nodded his head and started to open his mouth, only to close it and narrow his eyes. I noticed that he was looking straight at the ring on my left hand. Uh oh…

 _ **Meanwhile Over In West Virgnia…**_

 **Devil Anse POV:**

Yesterday Moses planted some bugs in Perry's office, both the one at his firm and in his home, and downloaded the cameras' app onto my office computer and my phone. Kid set it up so the feed would just open up, I'd be automatically logged in. So, I was currently sittin' in my office watchin' the feed of the planted cameras. Nova had just walked into Perry's office, asking if he wanted to work on the defense plan. She sounded a bit leery, like she didn't actually wanna work on it, but was obligated too. Perry looked like he was gonna start his lawyer mumbo jumbo til his eyes turned to slits, starin' at Nova.

" _My god, Novella, you went and got engaged to Cap Hatfield. Are you insane?"_ Perry seethed, his slick voice low with disgust.

With where the camera was placed in Perry's office, on the top shelf hidden in some knick-knacks, I was able to see both Perry at his desk and whoever was in the room with him. I could see shinnin' on Nova's left hand a sizable diamond ring. So, Cap was serious when he said he wanted a future with her.

" _No, I'm not insane."_ Nova spat at her uncle, sittin' a cross from him. _"I don't see why my engagement's a shock to you, I'm living with the man."_

" _He's not a man, he's a one-eyed demon that's charmin' words have made you think you're in love with him."_

" _Uncle Perry, you're so full of shit. If you knew anything bout Cap you'd know that his words are far from charming, nothing that's very wooing."_ Oh, she's right 'bout that. If Cap had'a profess his love he'd fail, he don't know how to sugar and sweeten up his words. From what I know of Nova she doesn't care 'bout sweet words, she seems to be a bit jaded herself. She's got a quick wit and sharp tongue that matches my son's. Nova's face went hard as she stared her uncle down and told him in a low tone, _"I don't think I'm in love, I know that I love him. He's a good man and he's my fiancé whether you accept it or not."_

" _I never thought you'd be so stupid. He's using you to further his career, to get over on the case."_ Perry seethed, sittin' up straight and giving his niece a snake-eyed look.

" _That's a lie. We were together back in Baltimore, he's not with me to get me to fuck up on the case."_ I had'a hand it to Nova, she was defendin' my son tooth and nail when it'd be easier to just agree with her uncle. Clearly, she loved Cap. That much was evident by how she was reactin' to Perry's bullshit.

" _I didn't raise you to be so stupid, Novella. Damnit, you were top of your law class in Louisville so I know you're smart enough to see through his bullshit. Why you're so blinded's a mystery."_

" _I'm not blinded. Why can't you understand that I'm happy with him? We're in love and want a life together."_

" _I call horse shit on that. I believe you're with him for other reasons, ones I do not know yet."_ Always an ulterior motive with that man. Perry Cline just couldn't accept that somethin's things are the way they are without underlyin' reasons. Bamboozlin' jackass, just cause he's a cheat don't mean everyone else is. _"I pray you're not pregnant, that would be very unfortunate."_

" _Well, unfortunately for you and the McCoys that you seem to care 'bout more then me, I am havin' a baby with Cap. We're due in the summer."_ She spat, her jaw tremblin' more then rocky ground durin' an earthquake.

Oh, well that explains why she's sportin' a rock on her left ring finger. My son was raised with strong family values. Cap would never want his child to be a bastard, not with how he saw chil'ren treat bastards in his childhood. He was always defendin' his cousin Cottontop growin' up form bullies, on bein' both a bastard and slow-minded. Even tho times have changed, they haven't changed so much and the small mountain towns still revolve 'round a church culture with gossipin' old bitties and hypocrits makin' sneers 'bout the bastard born chil'ren. Sneers that chil'ren pick up on and repeat.

" _You know that Tolbert wants more children, I'm sure once we get him and his brothers cleared he'll take pity on you and your predicament since he loves you."_ Perry's gone and lost his ever lovin' goddamn mind with his stupid remark. My son ain't gonna let that hot-head murderous McCoy near his kid let 'lone get a shot at raisin' him.

" _I don't need his loving pity, I got Cap and his devotion."_ Nova told Perry right before turnin' her back on him and stormin' out.

Perry was stunned. He just sat behind his desk with a fallen look on his face, 'bout ready to have a mental break down. I don't think he's too happy 'bout the news he's gonna be a great-uncle.

I'm fine with Cap and Nova havin' a baby, means that she's definitely on the Hatfield side of things. She became part of the family, 'long with her brother, when Bad Frank torched the cars, but now with a child she's forever linked to us. Miss Nova won't be gunnin' to save them McCoys while bein' pregnant, hell might not eeven be on the case anyore due to stress in the first trimester.

Oh, I'm happy to be a gran'pappy to Cap and Nova's future child. Levicy'll love the news as well, but I won't be tellin' her. I'll let Cap and Nova announce the good news to the family durin' Sunday dinner this weekend.

Now I better go check on the men runnin' my saws and see how the truck load ups of the arms is goin'.

* * *

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was checkin' on my still, jarrin' up the batch o'shine that got made, whenever my phone started to ring. Pausin' what I was doin' I pulled my phone outta my back pocket. I saw _Jim_ flashin' on my caller ID. Great, my brother wanted to talk. I sighed 'fore answerin' my phone wit', "What'cha want, Jim?"

" _Need ya t'help me and our brothers with a job for Bad Frank and Perry Cline."_ Was the answer he gave me.

"What's the job?"

" _Gettin' rid of Johnse Hatfield. He's tryin' t'get some custody of our niece."_

"Hell, don't Bad Frank got his gang peoples t'do that kind'a shit?" I asked while screwin' the lid on a bottle I just filled wit' shine.

" _James brothers won't send anybody t'do the job. One of their soldiers went missin', a guy that specialized in fire-bombs."_ Sounds like the dumb sum-bitch blew himself up out on a job.

"Ah, so that leaves us Roseanna's brothers t'get rid of that lyin' no good horn dog Hatfield." I stated, fillin' up my last bottle an' emptyin' the bucket used t'collect my likker.

" _Yea. He usually heads near Belfry 'round noon on Wednesdays for deliverin' his shine. We can cut him off on a back road, take him somewhere, and get rid o'him."_ I listened to Jim say as turned off the propane tanks that I use t'fire up my still. Shuttin' down my op'ration for the day since I knew I'd be out huntin' that horn dog Hatfield.

"Yea, that'll work. We ought'a take him t'Uncle Harmon's old place down near Mouthcard. It's far out in the woods that nobody'll know." I told Jim as I quickly walked out of the wooden structure that covered my still, hidin' it from pryin' eyes. To outsiders it looked like a crude shed, not a still set up.

" _Bad Frank and Perry Cline can't have this fucked up, linked on our family."_ Jim warned me in the voice that he usually uses wit' his bratty kids.

"Just follow what I say an' we'll make sure that Roseanna don't lose Sarah Elizabeth. Ain't gonna be no fuck ups, Jim." I assured my older brother as I started to go over to my truck, which was some yards 'way. "You'll be able to get home, lie 'bout workin' the security graveyard shift, an' do whatever borin' shit ya an' yer town bitch wife do like brunch an' mimosas." Too many times I got stuck doin' brunch wit' Jim an' Lissa when I was wit' Mary. I hate frittatas an' mimosas, et 'em one too many times ov'r the years. My poor brother, he's stuck ettin' that shit til the day he dies.

" _Don't talk 'bout Lissa like that. Stop hatin' her cause she introduced ya to Mary."_ Lissa an' Mary were best friends, but ain't been since the whore ran out on me after Sally Ella was born. Jim made sure that she didn't see her an'more.

"I hated her 'fore I met Mary." I reminded my brother as I opened up my truck door.

" _I know. Just meet us at ma an' pa's so we can do this job."_

"On my way now." I told my brother 'fore hangin' up my phone an' peelin' outta the woods.

Hell, reckon Ella's gonna get a call from the pre-k teacher to pick up Sally Elle. Hope she takes her to Perry an' Roseanna's, I don't want my daughter 'round no filthy Hatfields.

* * *

 **Johnse POV:**

"Ya want me to bring anythin' home?" I asked my wife, Mira, as I sat on my chair pullin' on my boots in the main room of our trailer. The place weren't no palace, weren't big an' fancy like my folks' or y brother's places, but it was home. Place might not be pretty, but it's a roof ov'r my wife an' chil'rens heads. It's bought an' paid for, no bank loans on it, so nobody can ever take it 'way.

"More Mountain Dew, we're almost out." Mira told me from her spot on the couch as she grabbed her Big-Gulp cup from off the coffee table.

"A'ight." I nodded, restin' my elbows on my knees after puttin' on my boots. "Maybe some Tasty-Cakes for the kids too?" I suggested, knowin' that my kids loved the buck treats from the convenience store.

"Yea, that'd be nice." My wife smiled. "So, when d'ya hear bout the case for Sarah Elizabeth?" She asked, sippin' on her Mountain Dew while watchin' some talk show on ABC.

"Reckon soon, Cap dropped the papers off to Perry Cline the other day."

"Your brother says you'll get your rights, right?"

"I should, yea, since she's got my name and I'm listed as her legal father in documents." I still can't believe that Roseanna gave our daughter my name, put me on certificate, but nevr told me. Never wanted to see me, had her old Aunt Betty, which I don't particularly care for, shoo me outta the hospital. Even had that old bitty tell me that I had no rights. What a bunch'a liars.

"Well, the chil'ren will be happy t'get a new sister." Mira assured me wit' a thin smile, lookin' ov'r at the love seat that my toddler Bobby was curled up nappin' on. I knew the kids, 'long wit' her, would do good with my oldest daughter. Mira was a good woman, took good care of all my chil'ren. I knew she'd get 'long good wit' Sarah Elizabeth.

"I gotta get goin'. Gotta few deliveries ov'r in Kentucky I gotta do. Can't be late or I might lose the customers." I told Mira as I stood up from my creaky recliner.

"Okay. Be safe, get home whenever y'can with that stuff from the Gas 'n' Go." Mira told me 'tween sippin' on her pop cup.

I went over to the couch my very pregnant wife was loungin' on, bent over, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Luv ya, sweets."

And I really did love Mira. It wasn't as deep as my love was for my first love, Roseanna, bu it was real. More real then what I felt for my ex-wives. Those were feelin's of likin' that I tried to force into love. If only ma an' pa'd get over what Mira's job used t'be and let her come over for dinner one Sunday night.

"Love ya too, now go on 'fore your late."

I just waved goodbye at my wife 'fore crossin' the few feet 'cross our trailer to the front door. Quickly I exited our place, walked down the old porch, and over to my truck. My truck's seen better days, but she worked good. The door handle stuck a bit these days so I had'a pull it hard to open the door. Once the door flung open I got inside my truck, slammed the door shut, and then pulled out of my driveway.

Since I bottled my shine yesterday an' loaded my truck up earlier I didn't need to make a stop at my still. I just pulled onto the road and made my way down the direction that would lead me into Kentucky. The ride wouldn't take that long so I'd be able to get back to my still to fire it up some today to start a fresh batch of whiskey.

I was listenin' to music on the radio, hummin' long to it t'pass the time, and before I knew it I had driven by the _Welcome To Kentucky_ sign. I was the only vehicle on the road, or at least I was til a convoy of trucks pulled up from the side of the road, off of a dirt back road. The convoy had crowded round me, pinnin' me in. I honked my horn 'fore stickin' my head outta the window an' shoutin', "What the hell ya doin'?! You're blockin' me in!"

The brown truck's doors opened only for Tolbert and Pharmer to pop out. I noticed in my truck's side mirror that the green an' blue trucks' doors opened, revealin' Jim and Calvin. What the hell was goin' on that they needed t'block me in on the roadside? Figurin' I needed to find out what they wanted I got outta my truck.

"Hey, boys, what's goin' on?" I asked, slammin' my door shut an' lookin' at the crowd of brothers surroundin' me.

Jim, Calvin, and Pharmer all looked at each other while Tolbert got right up in my face and seethed angrily, "Ya think ya can just waltz on in an' take my niece from y sister, do ya?! Ya ain't gettin' no rights t'my niece!"

So, they're upset bout the mediation request for my custody rights? Oh, wow, I didn't think it'd cause this much trouble. I mean I know Tolbert can get fired up, but upset that I wanna do right by my child's crazy. "Calm down, Tolbert. No reason t'get all fired up."

"Ya ain't goin' near my niece an' ya know why? Cause I'm gonna kill yer ass, get rid of my sister's problem!" Tolbert screamed in my face, veins poppin' outta his neck while his entire head was redder then his hair. Oh, he's angry ov'r nothin'.

'Fore I could say anythin' calmin', Tolbert took a gun outta his waist band an' hit me hard in the head wit' it. I felt my skull achin' while my vision was spotty. Suddenly everythin' went black an' I felt the floor give way underneath me as I lost all my senses.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh snap! The McCoy boys, minus Bud, just kidnapped Johnse and plan on enacting the hit on him. Uh-oh! Yea, this ain't gonna be good for Tolbert and Pharmer's case… Novella and Cap are engaged with a baby on the way, so things are going full steam ahead with them. But will the their engagement prove to be a problem later on during the trial?**


	42. Shockingly Starting A Family

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **I was focused on getting Thrown Into McCoy's Feud wrapped up and near the end game so the chapter update for this kinda fell on the back burner. After getting the big chapter with the Election Day 1882 fight between Ellison and the McCoy boys up I finally got a chance to do this chapter.**

 **Vera's face claim is Alicia Vikander (just like in my other story lol).**

* * *

 **Shockingly Starting A Family**

 **Novella POV:**

After my little spat with Uncle Perry I felt stressed and upset. His words had a way of cuttin' a deep gash into my heart and soul. It hurt that he didn't trust my judgement, didn't believe that I found love and was happily starting a family. Okay, maybe happily startin' a family was a stretch since it was more like shockingly starting a family.

For most of the afternoon my efforts to get work done were unproductive, mostly due to my tense mood and my mind reeling. It's hard to do anything when your mind's elsewhere.

"You missed lunch, didn't take a break, so I brought ya somethin'." Moses told me as he entered my office in the late afternoon with a takeout bag and cup from the local diner 'round the corner.

Looking up from my computer screen I weakly smiled at my brother while telling him, "Thanks, Mo, but ya didn't have to do that."

While placing the takeout he got for me on my desk he said in his East Kentuckian accent, "Uh, after hearin' Uncle Perry bitch and moan at lunch, yea I did."

"Great…" I sarcastically sighed. I watched my brother take a seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk as I seriously asked him, "So he told ya my big life changin' news then?"

"Yep." Moses popped his tongue. With a beaming smirk he told me, "Congrats on bein' knocked up and engaged."

"You're happy 'bout it?" I asked, taking the foam container out of the plastic bag it was in.

"Sure. I'm gonna be an uncle, plus I figured you'd marry Cap one day too." Mo smiled as I opened up the container, revealing a cheeseburger and crinkle fries.

"Thanks, at least you're acceptin'."

"Don't worry bout Uncle Perry. Just worry 'bout the Hatfields, they're very family oriented and loyal." Moses told me, literally spittin' at our uncle's name. Something went down with them, but what I don't know. Actually, I don't even think I really want to know.

Suddenly my phone started to ring, changing the atmosphere in the small room. My brother just shrugged while I grabbed he thing. The number wasn't listed in my phone, so I had no idea who was calling. Quickly I answered with a polite, "Hello."

" _Hi, Novella, it's Mary Bray. I'm callin' cause Tolbert never came to pick up Sally Elle and you're listed on the pickup list and as an emergency contact."_ My old friend from high school and Sally Elle's pre-k teacher told me over the phone, her tone very sweet.

 _"Mary, I'm sorry to hear that he never showed to pick her up, but it's goin' on 2:45 and I don't get off work til 5." I honestly told her, hoping that my answer would placate her and she'd say goodbye to go call the next of kin on the pickup list._

 _"Oh, but couldn't you just pick her up and take her to the office for a while or maybe your uncle could let you leave early?"_ _She asked, clearly not grasping onto the fact that I wasn't able to pick up Sally Elle and she needed to call up somebody else, like one of Tolbert's family members like Roseanna, Alifair, or Sally._

 _"Even if I could do that, I can't. Besides, I don't have a car. My boyfriend dropped me off at work, picks me up too when he gets off work."_

 _"Oh, dear, I didn't know you were havin' car troubles. At least Tolbert's nice enough to do that for you."_ _Of course Mary automatically assumed I was with Tolbert. Is it too hard to consider that I'm with somebody other then the ginger McCoy shiner?_

 _"Tolbert's not doing anything for me. He's not my boyfriend." I flatly deadpanned into the phone causing my brother to stifle a laugh from his spot across from me._

 _"I just assumed he was. I'm sorry for that. If you don't mind, pray tell who is your boyfriend."_

 _"ADA Cap Hatfield." I answered since I had nothing to hide. Christ, I was engaged to the man so I assume everyone would know bout us eventually._

 _"I'll call up Roseanna to pick up Sally Elle. Can't have her 'round your poor judgement. Goodbye."_ _The pre-k teacher told me in a snippy tone before hanging up on me._

 _"Damn, she hung up on ya cause you're with Cap. Fuckin' priceless, I swear this town's nuts. Crazy hillbillies." Moses chuckled, shaking his head. Glad he found the incident amusing cause I didn't. He was right tho, town was full of crazy nutty hillbillies._

 _I just smiled at my brother, grabbed my cheeseburger, and took a large bite out of it. At least I got something good to eat for lunch, thanks to my little bro. Moses just gave me a thumbs up before rising from his chair and leaving my office, letting me eat and have some time to myself._

* * *

I was so glad to be done with work. I was ready to go home. God, my day felt so heavy and stifling. As I walked down the alleyway sidewalk behind my uncle's office on my way to the parking the fact that Sally Elle's pre-k teacher called me cause Tolbert never came to pick her up bothered me a tiny bit, itched at the back of my head. I don't know why, but it just edged its way under my skin. Tolbert doted on his daughter and always made sure if he couldn't get her then somebody else could. Him not makin' arrangements meant something came up last minute, but he's a shiner so it couldn't be that bad could it?

My thoughts were shaken from the pre-k stuff whenever I spotted Cap waiting for me in his black Ram truck. I saw a little cloud of smoke wafting out of his open window as I got closer to the truck. Even tho we'd just been carpooling for a few days now it felt so natural, like a routine we'd been doing for ages. With a few more clicks of my heels against the pavement I reached the passenger's side of the Ram.

"How was your day? Tell 'em in the office 'bout us?" Cap asked me, taking a drag off his smoke, as I slid into the truck after opening the door.

Closing the truck door I sighed, "I kinda had to tell everyone since I got a rock on my hand now."

"They know bout the baby?" Cap asked, quickly lookin' at me, before backing out of the parking lot.

"I told Uncle Perry and Moses, reckon Betty'll find out soon 'nough from my uncle." I revealed as Cap pulled up to the exit of the lot, flippin' on his blinker and waiting for clearance to pull onto the road. He should get it once the car that was goin' down the road passed by.

"How'd they take the news?" Cap asked, turnin' onto the road right after the red car we were waitin' for went by to give him clearance.

"My uncle's pissed, he thinks I need Tolbert to help me with the baby. My brother's cool with it, seemed supportive and happy to be an uncle."

"Perry's a prick." He spat before goin' on to say in his aggravated deep tone, "Tellin' ya to go to Tolbert when we're engaged."

Looking out the window and watching all the cars on the road, I told him in a flat, but flowing tone, "He thinks you're using me, that once the trial's over you're gonna leave me."

Cap shook his head, his shaggy blonde hair flittering slightly, and crinkled his nose in disgust. "He's wrong, dead fuckin' wrong."

"I know, I told him that." I assured my fiancé, my flowin' voice tinted with soft firmness, since I wanted him to be sure that I knew he'd continue to be good to me after the trial.

Before Cap could respond the sound of his cell phone ringing went off in the cab of the truck. He grabbed it from its spot on the dashboard and quickly answered with a simple, "Hey, pa."

I had no idea what Devil Anse was telling Cap, but it has to be bad since all he's doin' is noddin' his head along with mutterin' uh-huh a billion times. I couldn't help but feel a sinkin' feelin' in my chest. Somethin' was wrong, Cap wasn't actually talkin'. With every word he took in from his father his mismatched eyes widened, even darkened with hatred if that was possible, while his jaw locked down hard.

"Will do, pa." Cap said, his deep wavin' voice colder than the artic ocean, before he hung up his phone. He held the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grip while looking over at me and saying, "Those McCoy bastards you're defendin's kidnapped my brother."

"What? How'd ya know it's them? It could be anybody, Johnse's a shiner."

"It's them bastard McCoys, babe. Johnse's cell signal's comin' from Harmon McCoy's old place. Only a few people know where that it."

"Jesus…but how'd ya'll find out?"

"Mira, my sister-in-law, got worried when Johnse never came home. Called up pa who had his tech guy do a lookout of the phone." Cap explained to me, his hand swiftly, but shakily, grabbin' his pack of cigerettes out of his front shirt pocket. "They plan on killin' him so that Johnse can't get no rights to his own kid." He revealed in a deep grumbled spat as he flipped open his pack and grabbed a smoke out of it, while steadily the steerin' wheel wit' his hands too. "Pa said they got word few days 'go that Perry Cline put a hit out on Johnse via Bad Frank." Cap told me after lighting up and taking his first drag. "I gotta pick up Skunk Hair. You'll be goin' with Vera to my folks' place."

I narrowed my cornflower blues at him and tilted my head while asking, "Why, what're ya'll plannin' on doin'?"

"Doin' what my pa needs me to do to get Johnse back." Cap answered, his deep rollin' timbre havin' a cold deadly edge to it.

"And what is that, Cap? Go riding into the middle of the backwoods Kentucky with guns blazin'?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm to my flowin' voice as we were speeding down the highway.

"I ain't goin' alone. Pa, Uncle Jim, Skunk Hair, Lias, Selkirk and a bunch of other guys from the mill's goin' so I ain't in any danger."

But in that moment, it wasn't him I felt that was going to be facing danger, it was actually Tolbert. Deep down I had the gut feeling that if anything where to happen to his brother that Cap would be on the warpath. I wasn't sure how far Cap would go if Johnse was hurt or killed, but I knew that Tolbert would feel his anger.

What I felt for Cap was fear. Not for his safety, but for his soul. I can't imagine what Devil Anse's plan was, but somehow, I knew it was a morally comprising one.

Cap took his right hand off the steerin' wheel and reached over, grabbing mine in his. He looked at me, hidin' his worry behind a stone-slab expression. Giving me a tight smile, he assured me in his deep rolling timbre, "Babe, don't worry bout it. I'll be fine and my brother's gonna come home alive."

I just nodded at him, returning his tight smile with one of my own. "I know, baby." Truthfully, I didn't know and felt a bit nervous and scared bout the situation. I didn't know how things would turn out, there was a chance that somethin' could go wrong and Cap, Johnse, or somebody else could get hurt especially since Tolbert was an unpredictable hot-head.

* * *

Right after entering West Virginia, Cap raced down a few roads til we came to a dirt road with small houses and trailers scattered on it. We came to a quick stop in front of a modest singlewide trailer, complete with a little wooden porch. I saw that Skunk Hair, who still looked like he did a decade ago, was sitting on the porch with his fiancé Vera. They were waiting for us.

"Love ya, baby." Cap pecked me on the lips after I took my seatbelt off.

"Love ya too, Cap." I replied, a hint of a smile on my lips, before reaching to grab the door handle of the truck.

As I opened the door he told me with well-being in his deep wavin' voice, "Vera's nice, ride to the house won't be long either so don't worry bout nothin'."

I just silently nodded my head and got out of the truck. I kept the door open instead of shuttin' it since Skunk Hair was gonna be ridin' with Cap. I started my trek down the driveway path to the front porch of the Wallace house as Skunk Hair and his slim brunette fiancé stepped off the porch. Vera made her way over to her car while Skunk Hair was marching my was with Winchesters in each hand. I knew what those rifles were for. Made me inwardly cringe too knowin' that one was for my man while the other was for his friend to use on my ex and his brothers in order to save his kidnapped brother.

As I crossed paths with Skunk Hair he just gave me a polite nod as a greeting gesture. I returned the gesture in kind before we continued on our paths, mine to the car Vera had just entered and him to the truck Cap was jittery waiting in. In a few moments we both reached our vehicles. I opened the passenger's side door and looked over my shoulder only to see Skunk Hair place the rifles into the large Ram truck before getting into it. Before he even had his door shut good Cap was takin' off down the street, tires burning rubber marks onto the road.

"Hey, Nova right?" Vera asked me with a bright smile as soon as I sat down in the car and shut the door.

With a nod I replied with, "Yep, that's me, and you're Vera?"

"Mhm." She let out, putting the car into gear and backing up. As soon as we pulled onto the road she eyed my left hand and asked, "So, Cap put a ring on it then?"

"Oh, yea, he did." I said, soundin' a bit nervous and off guard, as I looked between her and the diamond on my left ring finger.

"That's good. Was it a romantic proposal or did he just toss ya a box and ask to get married?"

"Neither, we decided to get engaged cause he knocked me up."

Vera let out a giggle while remarkin', "A baby and a ring, talk 'bout a two for one special." I didn't say anythin', just let out a little giggle of my own. Her comment was a tad bit funny, I had to admit that. Vera's face went a bit slack and serious and she looked over at me and remarked, "Now that ya'll got a baby on the ways is Cap bein' Devil Anse's lieutenant for the arms dealin' bother or worry ya?"

Holy shit, Devil Anse really was in the gun smugglin' biz and my fiancé was his right hand?! Sonuva bitch lied to me, lied right to my face bout this shit. What else is Cap lyin' bout, huh? Well, since I didn't want Vera to know she told me somethin' she wasn't supposed to I kept a pokerface on and bit my lip to keep myself from lashin' out.

"I haven't thought bout it, we just found out that I'm pregnant and got engaged cause it's what's best for the baby."

"I'm sure Cap'll protect ya'll, won't let no harm befall you or the baby." Vera said in a sweet reassurin' tone as we drove to the large Hatfield house off one of the winding mountainous roads of West Virginia.

"I know." I simply said since there wasn't much else for me to say. "So, how did you and Skunk Hair get together?" I asked, changin' the subject in hopes of lighter talk on our way to our destination.

Vera's face lit up, shining brighter then a star, as she went into great detail on the story bout how she met her Tom aka Skunk Hair Wallace.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I don't know how long we were ridin' in silence for with just the sound of country music on the radio as a buffer before it was broken by my best friend openin' up his mouth with the remark of, "Think Vera and Nova are gettin' 'long?"

"Yea." I nodded my head. Lookin' at him real quick 'fore returnin' my eyes back to the road I added, "Both of them are nice and need a friend."

"Oh, that's a nice thing t'say bout our women." Skunk Hair sarcastically chuckled, slightly shakin' his white streaked dark-haired head.

"It's true, they don't got many friends." I shrugged, pullin' my pack of smokes from my shirt pocket. Taking one out and lighting it up I told him, "Least mine don't and she's gonna need a best friend now that we're engaged and expectin'." I took my first drag off my smoke, waitin' to hear my best friends reaction.

"What? Cap, when'd that happen?" Skunk Hair asked, lookin' over at me as he took a drag off his own smoke.

"We got engaged today, got pregnant when we made up few weeks 'go." I told my best friend as I turned down a back road that'd get us to Mouthcard quicker.

"Guess both of us'll be walkin' down the aisle soon."

"Yea, all you and Vera need's a baby and we'll be all set." I chuckled, pointin' my cigarette at him before taking a puff off it.

"I'll let ya have the baby first." Skunk Hair chuckled, shakin' his head at me. "So, Moses got us the location where them McCoy bastards are holdin' Johnse?" He asked, takin' a drag and then flickin' some ashes out of his window.

"Yep." I popped my tongue. While tipping my own ashes out the window I went on to say, "Pa says he told him they've holed up in Mouthcard. The address is Harmon McCoy's old place."

"Jesus, they weren't smart takin' him there."

Never met a smart McCoy, never will either. "Skunk Hair, they're McCoys of course they ain't gonna be smart."

"Does your girl know what her brother does for us? What ya do, what we all do for Anse?" I was asked by my best friend as he gave me a curious and scrutinizing look, burnin' his eyes into the side of my head.

"No…" I sighed out, lettin' my single word answer linger in the air like freshly sprayed _Pumpkin Spice Febreeze._ God, my entire house smelled like that shit too anymore since Nova loved it. Yea, she was one of those girls that went crazy over pumpkin shit as soon as September 1rst hit. Something I quickly discovered as soon as she started to stay with me.

"Well, bet my balls Vera's already gone and told her." Skunk Hair let out in a knowin' chuckle, givin' me a pointed look.

Taking a long drag, feeling the smoke fill my lungs and pass out my lips, I sighed, "I'm gonna have to talk to her, explain shit and come clean 'bout bein' my pa's lieutenant in the arms side business once Johnse's home safe."

Skunk Hair tossed his cigarette butt out the window, then rolled it up. "Reckon so unless ya want a bunch of lies breakin' up your family."

I took my last drag off my smoke before tossin' the butt out the window. While pressin' the button on the door and rollin' u the window I remarked, "Skunk Hair, from how ya acted last month to now 'bout Nova's a complete 360. What changed, man?"

"You're my best friend and she makes ya happy. Can't dislike the woman that tamed ya, makes ya wanna be a family man and's makin' a pa outta ya."

His answer made perfect sense. I just nodded my head, thankin' him for his friendship and support. I pressed my foot a bit harder on the gas pedal, causin' the truck to go faster. The sooner we saved Johnse the better for all of us.

And if my brother couldn't be saved then I was gonna personally toss all them McCoy boys into the wood chipper, startin' with Tolbert himself.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next up will be rescuing Johnse along with Cap and Nova's heated discussion bout his role in Devil Anse's business plus some other stuff. The high school reunion and the jury selection stuff should be coming up soon in a couple more chapters too.**


	43. A Good Man

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **This first scene is similar to the one I did between Pharmer and Tolbert in my other story when they took Johnse. My other story Thrown Into McCoy's Feud is almost done. It should be wrapping up in a couple of weeks, then on to the sequel Surviving With The Devil's Son. I've already started on the first chapter/prologue of that too.**

 **Anyways read and enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **A Good Man**

 **Tolbert POV:**

After knockin' out Johnse we brought him to my Uncle Harmon's old place. It was an old wooden two-story house that had peelin' white paint turnin' grey-black wit' collected dirt that's been caked on it ov'r the years. The wood of the small steps an' front porch was turnin' green wit' rot too. The inside looked better, thank god. The stove an' fridge was still in the kitchen, that was open with the small livin' room, but the electric an' gas was cut off years 'go. A stone wood burnin' fireplace was in the middle of the room, right off the kitchen, so we had'a start a fire for light an' to cook wit'. At least a few chairs were left in the house. Other then that the old place was bare.

It's been hours since we arrived here wit' Johnse and the fool was still out cold. We tied him up to a chair an' stuck him in a corner. Currently I was sittin' in a chair on one side of the fireplace while Pharmer sat on the other side, stirrin' a pot of rabbit an' wild root stew we had cooking. Currently we were the only ones in the house since Calvin and Jim were out gatherin' more firewood since it looked like it was gonna rain.

"How's things goin' 'tween ya and Novella?" Pharmer asked me as I started out the window near the fireplace, watchin' the sky grow darker as the moon started to rise as the sun disappeared for the night.

"Not good." I sighed, leanin' back in my chair in slight defeat.

Turnin' his head to look at me he asked, "What'cha mean by that?"

I let out a long sigh 'fore my velvet-gruff voice spoke out wit' the hard hittin' explanation of, "We hooked up on her birthday an' now she's pregnant, but she's seein' an' shakin' up wit' Cap Hatfield now."

"Oh, congrats on the baby." Pharmer smiled, his tone genuinely happy, as he went back to stirrin' the cook pot. "'Bout the Cap thing I think she's just doin' that to try and help us get off cause he's the ADA on our case." He told me, tryin' to ease my mind even tho it weren't workin'.

Shakin' my head I told my brother, my favorite one, in a sad smooth tone, "No, it ain't that. She says she loves him."

"Of course, she's gonna say that, can't risk him overhearin' otherwise. Pharmer does make sense wit' that remark, but there's a chance it ain't so an' that she really does love that one-eyed bastard. Lookin' 'tween me an' the cast iron kettle in the roarin' fireplace my brother advised me in a simple-soundin' tone, "Once our trial's ov'r an' she helps us get free just tell her how ya feel. Let her know that ya want her, the baby, you, an' Sally Elle to be a family."

Wit' one of my brows raised I asked, "Ya think she'll listen?"

"She'll listen, she loves ya, Tolbert. Wouldn't be helpin' our case if she didn't." Pharmer told me, inspectin' the stew wit' his ladle, in a very light, but firm tone. He truly believed what he was sayin', that much was clear t'me.

Noddin' my head I sighed, "Reckon yer right, brother."

The door creaked open and in walked Jim and Calvin wit' pieces of sticks and fall wood pieces in their arms. They both were wet, looked like drown rats actually since they just got caught in the downpour that had started up. Calvin just walked silently to the fireplace, to drop the wood off next to it. Jim tho, on his way to dump his arm full of wood into the corner, looked at Johnse slumped ov'r in his chair and asked me, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." I simply told my older brother, wavin' off his concerns.

"Ya sure?" Jim pried instead of just lettin' it be.

"Yea, 'sides we're just gonna take him out back when he gets up and shoot him in the head and dump him in a hole anyways." I snarked back, my gruff voice full of both aggravation and tiredness. Sittin' in a chair by the fire watchin' a knocked-out prisoner for hours after hours wears ya out. Hope the fucker wakes up soon so I can shoot 'im an' the hell on home. Hopefully I'll get home 'fore my lil girl's bed time.

* * *

When Johnse finally came to it was completely dark outside. The only light we had came from the fireplace, a few scattered flashlights, an' the silver-white glow of the moon shinnin' thru the window. My brothers were all sittin' down as I walked ov'r to Johnse, slow like a mountain lion stalkin' up its prey. Johnse's blue eyes shined wit' fear as he trembled, "Why am I here, Tolbert?"

I stopped right in front of him an' bent down, gettin' eye level wit' him. A snarlin' smirk crossed my face as I sneered, "Cause we're gonna kill ya. Payback for all the hell the Hatfields 've put us thru."

A lost look full o'confusion crossed ov'r the blonde pretty boy's dumb face. "What? But I haven't done nothin'. Tolbert, my family ain't none nothin' to yours either."

"Ya ain't gettin' no rights to my sister's lil girl cause yer gonna be dead." I promised him, my face up in his as I hissed, my lips curled up showin' my gritted teeth.

"That's what this is all 'bout, me wantin' my rights as a daddy t'Sarah Elizabeth?" Johnse asked, his eyes wide wit' disbelief. "Hell, Tolbert, I'm a good father an' love all my kids. Sarah Elizabeth won't be no different, I'll be a good daddy to her." The lyin' bastard had 'nough nerve to tell me as I hovered ov'r him.

"She's already got a poppy. Lawyer Perry Cline." Calvin spoke up from his spot in a chair 'cross the room.

"Hell, he ain't her father. Just a man that took 'nother man's child tryin' to act like one an' that ain't honorable." Johnse spat, disgust heavy in his voice, as his face trembled wit' anger.

"Get up, Johnse, time for ya to meet yer maker." I gruffly told him, grabbin' his collar an' roughly pullin' him to his feet.

"All ya'll are makin' a big mistake. This is wrong an' ya know it." The soon t'be dead man whinned, lookin' 'tween me an' my brothers pathetically.

"Shut up an' walk outside, Hatfield." I barked, shovin' him roughly in the direction the backdoor was, straight 'head in the attached kitchen.

Johnse just hung his head in defeat and walked over to the door that I wanted him to use. Eh, s'pose he didn't 've much choice an' had t'go outback since I was makin' him. My brothers followed 'hind us, guns in their hands. Just in case Johnse tried anythin' stupid, tried t'run, my brothers'd be able to put him down.

"Walk straight 'head." I ordered Johnse as his feet landed on the back patio of the house. He didn't move, just looked ov'r his shoulder at me wit' hes'tation. It was clear he didn't wanna walk onto the leaf covered grass, that he didn't wanna die. I closed the short distance 'tween us an' placed my pistol 'tween his shoulder blades. "I said move 'head, Hatfield." Johnse just nodded his head an' started to walk. Few seconds later his boots stopped scuffin' 'gainst the patio pavement an' instead crunched on the dry leaf covered ground. When he was a few yards 'way from the house I ordered in a gruff snap, "Stop."

Johnse stopped as ordered, but looked ov'r his shoulder an' told me in a shaky plea, "Ya don't have t'murder me. It's wrong, you'll fry in hell for this."

"Yer the one gonna be fryin' in hell." I barked, roundin' my steps to stand in front of him. "To hell wit'cha." I told Johnse as I trained my pistol at his head an' cocked it.

"Guns down now!" Devil Anse ordered, emergin' out from 'hind a tree wit' his rifle right on me. Loud crunchin' footsteps sounded out as more men popped up outta the woods that was the backyard.

Oh shit, we're surrounded by Hatfields. Damn, our plan was foiled. Bad Frank an' Perry Cline's gonna be pissed that we fucked up. But how in the hell did they know to find Johnse here at Uncle Harmon's old place?

Devil Anse marched up to be an' smashed my cheekbone wit' the butt of his Winchester, causin' me to fall to the ground. Cap Hatfield scurried ov'r to my brothers, gun pointed on them, to unarm them while Devil Anse patted Johnse on the shoulder, lettin' him know he was safe. After collectin' Pharmer's gun Cap looked at me, he had nothin' but hate in his mismatched eyes for me. I knew he wanted me dead, or at least out of the picture so he'd have Ella and the baby all to himself. In this moment I knew that the one-eyed bastard was gonna do ev'thin' he could to get my ass found guilty.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

Hours have passed since I arrived at the Hatfield house with Vera. Nobody, but me, Vera, and Levicy knew what was going on. I quickly learned from both Levicy and Vera that Devil Anse kept his daughters out and away from the arms business, but the women involved wit' the men in the arms business were permitted to know what was goin' on. So yea lucky me, I got the prize of knowin' that my fiancé's his daddy's right-hand man in an illegal gun runnin' op even tho he's the ADA in Pikeville. Johnse's wife Mira, the ex-stripper, didn't even know 'bout the Hatfield side business bein' run out of the lumber mill, but I think that's cause Johnse didn't have that big of a role in it. Not like Skunk Hair and Cap had, or at least that's the vibe I got from both Vera and Levicy's body language.

Currently I was at the kitchen table with Vera, Mira, and Levicy as we waited for our men and their kin to come home. Levicy and Vera had cups of coffee while me and Mira had tea, since we were pregnant. Mira was actually ready to pop and I pray that all this current stress doesn't trigger off her labor. That'd be too much to deal with for her, for all of us really.

"Don't worry girls, Anderson's a good man an' he'll make sure all our men come home safe." Levicy told us in an assurin' and calming syrupy tone, picking her coffee up from the table.

Mira, who as I understood had never set foot into her in-laws' house til now, just nodded her head with a sad smile on her face. Vera just took a sip of her coffee, her eyes givin' way that she was nervous. I take it this was the worst thing to happen to anyone connected to the family, other then Ellison's murder, in a long time.

"Cap's gonna want to rush the marriage now that you're expectin'. He'll want stability for both you and the baby." Levicy told me, her tone tho giving way to the real hidden meaning of her words. The hidden sugared up meaning of Cap wants to protect you and the baby from the McCoys, marriage is his way of doing that cause you'll be tied to him.

"Yea…" I trailed off, nodding with a tight smile on my face, before taking a sip of my hot tea.

I just got a diamond ring today and wasn't even thinking of a solid wedding date, but seems that the way to keep my unborn baby and myself safe from the McCoy family is a shotgun wedding. Dear lord…Who knows what the McCoys are capable of. It's not Randall I'm worried 'bout, it's Bad Frank and even my own Uncle Perry I need to be leery of now. Apparently, he's the one that ordered the hit on Johnse. Oh yea and now the McCoy boys are a bit off their rocker too.

But the fact that Cap lied to me 'bout his family bein' involved in gun smugglin' and him bein' Devil Anse's right hand man is a bit unsettling. I'm going to confront him bout that tonight after we finally get home. I'm not goin' to leave him over it, I know in my heart that I love him and crave him too much to just walk away from him, but I'm going to let it be known that I won't tolerate being lied to. Especially about something very important.

Before anybody could say a word, the front door slammed open. All of us turned around in our seats only to see a battered and bruised Johnse walking over the front threshold with Devil Anse right behind him. Both Levicy and Mira rose from the table and rushed over to them. Well Levicy rushed over while Mira more or less did a quick waddle. Next to come thru the doorway was Cap followed by Skunk Hair and Jim Vance.

Me and Vera both shot up from the table and went over to our men. The best friends were standing next to each other, waiting for us to reach them and give them hugs. Jim Vance just brushed by everyone and went straight to the kitchen while mumbling bout needing some coffee and whiskey. Skunk Hair instantly wrapped his arm around Vera as she gave him a kiss and a hug. For a man that was an asshole a decade ago he seemed to be good to his girlfriend.

"We're gonna head out if ya don't need me no more." Skunk Hair announced, his arm slung over Vera's shoulder as they broke their hug.

"That's fine, Skunk Hair." Devil Anse remarked, his deep voice boomin' off the walls in the entryway.

As soon as I came to a stop in front of Cap he pulled me into him with an arm snaked around my waist while his other hand cupped my cheek and brought my face into his for a quick kiss. As he broke our peck his thumb grazed my cheekbone as he told me, "Told ya we'd be back safe."

Smiling with my hands resting flat on his chest I softly told my fiancé, "Yea, ya did."

As Skunk Hair and Vera walked out of the door Mira looked at Johnse, who looked tired, bloody, and worn, only to ask in a worried voice, "Johnse, are ya okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay. Pa and everybody found me safe an' sound, my sweet darlin'."

Cap rolled his eyes before snapping out in a deep-toned scoff, "Safe and sound my ass. If it weren't for us Tolbert McCoy'd done gone murdered ya. He was gettin' ready to blow your brains out when we showed up."

"Oh my god! Is that true, Johnse?"

"Oh, yea, it's true, but he just don't wanna tell ya." Oh, ain't he one to talk? Cap did the same thing to me, lied bout the whole gun smuggling thing.

Devil Anse shot Cap a stern pointed look while ordering, "Cap, stay outta your brother's business." Turning his attention over to his first born the man sighed, "Johnse, take your family home." As Johnse placed his hand on his pregnant wife's shoulder, in order to lead her to the back tv room their kids were in, Anse looked at him and added in a strict tone, "Also, I want ya at the mill by 8 'morraw morning. You're gonna work where I can keep an eye on ya."

"Yes, pa." Johnse nodded before helping his wife waddle her way out of the room.

"Cap, Nova, I expect ya'll to move things along considerin' certain things that are goin' on. Go home, rest and talk things over."

"Yes, sir." Cap nodded his head at his father before turning us around and ushering us out of the front door.

* * *

The truck ride home was full of tense silence. Clearly neither one of us wanted to be the heavy and bring up the subject that needed discussing, his role as his father's right-hand man. Various country songs played over the radio as Cap took us down the winding main road that would bring us to the street our renovated farmhouse was on. As he turned down our street and then into our driveway I noticed that we forgot to turn the porchlight, that we usually kept on at night now after the car incident, off this morning before we went to work. Seems like our forgetful mistake was actually a good one.

Silently Cap turned off the engine and opened up his door, causing the cab's light to come on. I just let out a small silent sigh, opened my door, and exited the truck. In unison we slammed our doors shut and walked from the driveway over to the front porch. Cap did a powerwalk to get to the front door first so he could open it, since after all he was the one currently with keys in his hands. Once the door was open Cap walked inside the house and flipped the switch on the wall to turn on the lights in the entryway and connecting hallway. Quietly I followed him inside of the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Vera tell ya bout my pa's business." Cap stated, not asked, as he leaned against the stair railing with arms crossed over his chest.

"Yea. You're Devil Anse's lieutenant for his gun running operation. The same operation you told me didn't exist, that you lied straight to my face 'bout and made me believe that my uncle was lying about to make you and your family look bad." I spat at him heatedly, marching up the stairs and down the hallway to our room.

"I didn't lie to you, baby. I just chose not to tell you the truth bout it at the time cause you were under duress bout our scorched cars." Cap had the nerve to tell me as he quickly followed behind me.

"Damnit, Cap, that's lying." I opened up our bedroom door and walked inside. "Don't matter how ya try and sugarcoat it you lied to me." I walked over to the dresser. Looking at Cap thru the mirror while opening up my pajama drawer I asked, "God, what else have you lied to me about?"

Unbuttoning his shirt my fiancé told me firmly, "Nothing, I've never lied to you." I shot him a dirty look thru the mirror as I tossed my long shirt and flannel short jammie set onto the top of the dresser. Cap's stone-like face blanched at my cuttin' cornflower blue eyes. While I took off my blouse and Cap took off his shirt he told me, "Other than the gun smugglin', everything I've told's ya true. Honest, Nova, hand t'Christ I've never lied, but the one time and it was to protect you."

"Protect me?" I scoffed out rhetorically as I pulled my shirt on over my head. "Sounds more like you were protecting yourself. Scared that if the wrong person found out that you're heavily involved in your father's illegal side arms business you'll lose your job." I told Cap as I took off my skirt and pulled on my sleep shorts while he took off his pants and shoes.

"I don't give a shit what anybody knows or don't know. I didn't want ya worrying and at the time I wasn't involved." Cap told me, scoopin' up his clothes and walking over to the hamper to toss them inside while I went over to our bed. "Yea, I took the role as Devil Anse's lieutenant, but that's so I could get the guy that trespassed on our property and fire-bombed our fuckin' cars. I did what I had'a do to keep you safe so don't throw shit in my face." Cap ranted as he left the hamper corner and went over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a wifebeater to change into.

"What?" I asked in disbelief as he pulled on his black-wifebeater.

"Don't what me, I know ya heard me crystal clear." Snapped Cap's deep rollin' voice as he pulled on his signature grey sweatpants.

"So, I'm the reason you decided to join the family crime business? So, you could toss somebody from the James Gang that Bad Frank hired to send me a message into the river with concrete boots." I concluded, one of my thin auburn brows arched up high, as Cap made his way to our bed and got into it.

Cap adjusted his pillows behind his back and grabbed the tv remote off the bedside table while telling me in an informative tone, "That's the mafia that uses the river and concrete boots, usually when the prick's still alive too. The pyro got tossed into the woodchipper, nobody's ever gonna find his ass."

"My god, you're serious?!" I exclaimed breathlessly, my eyes bulging out of my head in utter shock.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue. Shrugging he added, "Did what had to be done."

"Oh my god, this is too much." I quickly let out, shaking my head in disbelief. How could this possibily be happening. Okay, maybe I expected him to rough up the guy that torched the cars, but the woodchipper… "I wasn't expectin' to hear you confess to shoving a guy into a woodchipper." I honestly told him, my chest feeling tight with nerves.

"He was a piece of shit, got what he deserved." Cap simply said, no remorse what-so-ever in his deep rolling wave of a voice. Suddenly his tone got a bit defense as he looked at me with cold mismatched eyes and said, "Don't start trying to play the moral high card here with me, babe. Yea, I might've killed somebody and made mulch outta them, but I didn't go home with my ex and hook up while drunk only to call my other ex for help and then a few days later make up with the last ex."

"You sonuva bitch. How can you say that shit to me?" I shrieked, smackin' him a few times in the chest real quick. I can't believe he actually went there. Damnit, I knew in the back of my mind that having him pick me up from Tolbert's that night was gonna bite me in the ass.

"Cause it's true, Nova." Cap grabbed hold of my wrist, stopping me from hittin' him. Setting my wrist free he sighed, "Neither one of us are saints so don't try to act like you're so much better then me. We both done different wrongs."

Staring him done with a cutting look I told him flatly in my flowin' tone, "You're somethin' else. Goddamn, if I wasn't so attached and in love with you I'd be outta here and checking into a hotel right now."

"I'm glad ya love me too much to leave. 'Sides the Kings Hotel's kinda a dive, doubt you'd be able to get a good night's sleep in one of their lumpy and cheap sunk in mattresses."

"You're such an ass." I snipped, turning on my side so I wouldn't have to look at him anymore. I didn't feel like dealing with him at the moment. Hopefully he gets the hint and goes to the living room.

"I know I am, baby, and since I'm one I'm sleeping in my bed tonight and not hunkering down on the couch." He told me, turning on the Nationals baseball game in order to catch the last of it.

Of course, he wasn't going to go on the couch like a normal man that fights with his girl. Nope, Cap was going to share the bed with me despite our fighting and snipping words. Just my luck. Hell, I'm not even sure who won that fight, but I do know that my entire point wasn't fully given or at least I don't think so. Blah, I just buried my face into my pillow as I listened to the baseball announcer go on 'bout how Harper was up to bat. Cap was next to me silently watching the game, stewing too most likely.

* * *

It was pitch black in our room, other than the neon white-blue light coming from the tv, as I laid on my side in bed. Cap was next to me on his back, slightly propped up against the headboard with pillows, as he watched the 11 o'clock news. I was still ignoring him, still hurt and upset over our fight. He seemed a bit on edge as he just watched the tv like a zombie. Whenever a commercial for Tostitos chips and salsa came on the tv he lowered the volume a few notches and placed a hand on my shoulder while telling me, "Babe, I know ya ain't asleep yet. Can we talk without fighting? It's important."

I rolled over onto my other side and looked up at him. Nodding I told him, "Okay, we can talk. I'm still mad at you tho."

"I know you are, babe." Cap told me, a deep chuckle in the back of his throat. I just rolled my eyes at him in response, which just caused him to sigh and run a hand down his stone chiseled face. Lookin' at me, his mismatched eyes meeting my cornflower blue ones, he revealed, "Tolbert threatened me 'bout ya and the baby. Said he weren't gonna let me play happy family wit'cha and the baby. That he'd make sure he'd tear everything apart since I was helpin' my brother take his sister's girl."

"What? He said that?" I asked, my voice barely above a distressed whisper, as my eyes turned into the size of quarters.

"Yep, when I was collectin' the guns from him and his brothers. Pa had his rifle on him, heard his threat too." Oh my god, no wonder Devil Anse made that remark 'bout us moving things along before we left. "We need to get hitched and quick."

"Cap, everything's moving way too fast." I sighed as a commercial for Tide Pods with that Patriots player Gronk came on the tv.

"Ain't my fault your crazy ex tried to kill my brother and then made a threat on my family. He's unhinged, I don't trust that he won't do something to ya. Legal or illegal, ya know."

"I know, Cap, but I wasn't expecting on getting married so soon right after getting engaged."

"Like I was?" He rhetorically asked before quickly following it up with, "Thought we'd have a couple of months to plan something out, but that's not the case."

"Am I gonna be in danger married to you since you're Anse's lieutenant?" I seriously asked him as a story 'bout a man beating a mountain lion off of his hunting dog aired on the late-night news.

"No, actually you'd be safer. Everyone in the crime world's scared shitless of my pa, me too now by extension."

"Oh…" I sighed, a bit taken aback by the information just revealed to me.

"I can talk to Uncle Wall and my folks in the mornin', see if we can set somethin' up for Saturday. Small, just neighbors and kin." Cap offered, slinging an arm 'round me and pulling me to lay half on him.

"Yea, go 'head and do that." I nodded, settling myself better before resting my head on his chest.

Cap started to thread his fingers thru my copper tangled mess of hair. After a few moments he softly told me, "Ya sure? I won't set it up if you're not sure. We can wait a week or so if ya want, Nova."

"Waiting won't make a difference. If we wait too long Tolbert can get my uncle to file and petition for a fetal dna blood test. If we're married that can't happen, your uncle'll automatically deny any petition. Tolbert threatened your role as the baby's dad, he's not going to sit back and do nothing." I explained in length while tracing shapes and patterns on Cap's wifebeater covered chest

"Okay, then I'll make the calls in the morning." Cap softly told me before kissing me sweetly. After breaking our kiss, he leaned back onto his pile of pillows, set on finishing up the news before we went to bed.

Oh boy, I was going to be getting married soon. I felt nervous, but also in a way at peace about it. Yea, it was going to be rushed, but I really did love Cap and I knew that he felt the same way bout me. Damn, he had to love me to be marrying me and raising a baby with me, a baby that may or may not be his biologically. Cap, despite his new and current role at his father's side, was a good man.

Maybe me being Mrs. Hatfield'll make Tolbert give up on me, make him realize that it'll never work out. Or maybe it'll just make him scared to do anything too stupid. I still had to deal with him when it came to the case, but he wouldn't try nothing on a married woman or at least I hope he wouldn't. He might be a killer, kidnapper, and a shiner with a drinking problem, but a cheat of a man's not one of the thing's Tolbert is. I doubt he'll turn into a cheater now. Yea, me being married will make him back off. He wouldn't want to break up a family, not when he'd experienced the pain of that himself firsthand.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, talk about drama. So, Nova's gonna have a shotgun wedding all cause Tolbert's stirring up shit with Cap. Do ya'll think Tolbert really made that threat to Cap or did he just tell Novella that to get her to say I do quicker? Also, how will Nova and Cap being married affect the McCoy boys' trial? Good, bad, or ugly? Dun dun dun…**


	44. New Mr & Mrs Hatfield

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this. I was finishing up Thrown Into McCoy's Feud and starting up Surviving With The Devil's Son. I had most of this prewritten before I finished up TIMF and started SWTDS, but was just able to finish this chapter up now. It's the wedding chapter, yay.**

* * *

 **New Mr. & Mrs. Hatfield**

 **Nova POV:**

Yesterday morning Cap called up both his uncle and his parents and arranged for us to have a wedding this weekend. When I say this weekend I mean Saturday, which is actually tomorrow. I took the day off work today to help Vera and Levicy do things to set up for my sudden impromptu wedding to Cap. Currently we were in the Ross at Pikeville shopping for dresses. It was the only store that sold formal wear for both sides of the Tug. The closest David's Bridal was over 2 hours away in Lexington so Ross was the go-to store for the nicer things. Ross was also having a dress sale right now due to it being homecoming season, so we were gonna get some nice things for cheap.

All of us were browsing on the same rack since, surprisingly, we all wore the same dress size. Me and Vera being the same size didn't shock me, but being the same size as Levicy did. Mama Hatfield had 13 kids, the fact that she had a slim figure was amazing and baffling to me. God, I hope I'm as lucky as her when it comes to losing baby weight.

"Oh, sweetheart, this would look nice on ya for tomorrow." Levicy told me, holding up a long white dress that had some scattered gold sequins on the top.

"Yea, I like that." I smiled, taking the dress from her.

Vera was ruffling thru the rack looking for a dress. Shaking her head she sighed, "There's so many dresses that I'm having a hard time finding somethin' cause I like all of them."

"Just get somethin' nice that maybe ya can use 'gain." Levicy advised as she was quickly thumbing thru the dresses on her side of the rack.

"Yea, like to another wedding or a reunion." I told my friend as I stood near the dress rack, my wedding dress slung over my forearm.

"Already had my reunion. Hey, ain't Pikeville High's comin' up soon?"

"Yep, it is."

"Oh, so you and Cap'll be going as a married couple." Levicy stated, not questioned, firmly in her syrupy voice. The way she said it seemed like I had to take him to my reunion, that I had to make sure that all of Pikeville knew that I was married to the Hatfield ADA.

"Mhm." I sighed, noddin' my head slightly.

"Then maybe you should find a dress for that too." Levicy suggested in a motherly tone as she continued to look for a mother of the groom dress for herself.

"Yea, I'll do that." I didn't really want to, but guess I had to. Eh, at least the dresses are on sale.

"Hey, what one do ya'll like better?" Vera asked holding up two dresses. One was strapless orange dress while the other was a thin strappy gold dress. I personally liked the latter, it'd go with my dress and the fall themed color scheme we were gonna go with better.

"Gold." Me and Levicy told Vera in unison.

Hanging the orange dress back on the rack Vera said, "Gold it is."

"Well, I'm going to get this one." Levicy told us, holding up a dark taupe dress. It was a nice knee-length dress, not too flashy, but flashy enough to be worn to a wedding.

Suddenly Levicy and Vera closed in on me, flanking me on both sides, and browsed the rack to help me find a dress for my reunion that was in a couple of weeks. A reunion that I now had to buy tickets for. I also had to send a bunch of pictures up to the organizer for the slideshow that showcased what everyone's been doing for 10-years. Reckon Cap's going to be in some of the pictures, especially since one of them's gonna be a wedding photo.

Funny thing is I wasn't even planning on going to the damn thing, not til a few moments ago whenever I kinda got strong-armed into it by my syrupy-voiced soon to be mother-in-law.

* * *

All day long I ran errands with Levicy and Vera buying things for my wedding. We nearly cleared out the poultry department at Walmart of chicken. Every kind of chicken imaginable from legs, thighs, wings, breast, you name it Levicy bought it. Yea, she was making a mix of fried chicken and buffalo wings for the wedding. She also cleared out the pasta aisle of elbow noodles and the dairy aisle of sharp cheddar cheese. At least she couldn't buy all the milk, ha.

We also got a few things from the craft and sewing department too for making favors. Which is what we were currently doing sitting at the kitchen table at midnight. Mhm, me, Levicy, and Vera were making endless amounts of favors. At least the food's cooked and just needs reheated tomorrow since we baked, fried, and cooked all day long. Cap's sisters Nannie, Mary Jane, and Betty help cook too whenever they got home from school an' their waitressing jobs. They weren't helping with the favors tho since Levicy sent them to bed since they'd be up early tomorrow helping decorate the area the wedding was being held, the open area near the barn.

Levicy was tying a ribbon around a gold mesh-tulle pouch filled with Hershey's kisses whenever she asked curiously in her syrupy tone, "Does it bother ya that none of your friends are going to make it to the wedding?"

"Kinda since I'm the last of our sorority sisters to marry and I went to all of their weddings, but with everything going on me and Cap can't afford to drag our feet." I revealed as I grabbed a cut mesh square and some candy to put into it for the favor.

Levicy gave me a sympathetic look before assuring me in motherly tone, "Well they'll be so many people attending that you won't even feel down for those girls not being able to come."

"Me and Cap are both friends with Selkirk, him and his wife are coming so it's not like I don't have any friends showing up." I pointed out as we all continued to make the wedding favors.

"Your brother's givin' ya away." Levicy stated, most likely hearing that detail from either Cap or Devil Anse.

Nodding I answered, "Yea, he's really supportive of me and Cap."

"Nova, when the time comes for me and my Tom to marry ya better be my maid of honor and up with me late at night making favors cause me doin' this for you ain't goin' unanswered." Vera told me as she tossed the favor, she just made into the heaping pile of completed ones that was on the other side of the table.

"Of course, I'll do that for ya. We're gonna be best friends for the rest of our lives now I reckon since our men are best friends."

"Well, girls, I can finish these last few up if ya'll want to get some sleep. Got a big day 'head of ya tomorrow." Levicy told me and Vera with a slight smile as she continued to made favors.

I just nodded my head and left the table. Vera was all to happy to comply with Levicy's suggestion, she too got up from the table. Silently we went upstairs, me to Cap's old room and Vera to a guestroom, while Levicy just worked away on the last of the wedding favors like a cobbler elf making shoes in the middle of the night when the cobbler's passed out drunk in his shop.

* * *

Today was the big day and everybody in the Hatfield house was rushing 'round trying to set things up outside for the ceremony and small reception while Vera and Levicy were helping me get ready in my room, which was actually Cap's old room. I was sitting on the bed clad in pajamas while Vera was doing my make and Levicy was doing my hair. It felt in a way weird to be getting my hair and makeup done for my wedding, a wedding that I never considered having til a few days ago.

"How bout half up wit' a few soft curls?" Levicy asked me, spraying an apple scented detangler product on my hair and brushing it.

"Sounds good." I told my soon to be mother-in-law as she started to brush my copper tangled mess of hair.

"I'm gonna be usin' a bronze palate for the eye shadow and rosy blush for your cheekbones. Black eye liner and mascara'll set off the look. I got a bunch of coral and pink glosses and lipsticks for you to pick from too." Vera explained as she opened up a large makeup case, taking out all of the products she was going to be painting my barn with.

I didn't really care what she put on my face as long as I didn't look like a damn clown. "Okay. Just make me look pretty."

"Ya nervous, sweetheart?" Levicy asked me as Vera began to set up a foam applicator with concealer.

"No, not really." I simply answered since it was the truth. Even tho everything was happening so fast I couldn't imagine my life without Cap in it. Whether it be today or another day I was always meant to marry him.

"That's good." My future mother-in-law said while Vera stood in front of me and started to put the concealer on my face.

A knock sounded on the door followed by it cracking open. Betty popped her head in and looked at Levicy while saying, "Ma, guests are showin' up."

"Is the area set up?" Levicy asked as she continued her task of taming my copper tangles.

"Yea, we finished it 'bout 10 minutes 'go." Betty told her mother while Vera finished blending the cover-up into my skin, making any flaws or blemishes disappear.

"Then let the guests out back to find their seats." Levicy instructed Betty, who had her hair pulled up in a tight ballerina bun, as she grabbed the curling iron off of the bedside table.

I closed my eyes and let Vera start to put eyeshadow on them while hearing Betty say in her sugar-sweet voice, "Okay. Oh, Skunk Hair's on the front porch. Ya want me to tell him that ya'll are gettin' ready?"

"Yes. By time we're done both her brother and Cap ought'a be here." Levicy told her daughter as she made a few more barrel curls in my hair.

Betty just nodded her head and closed the door, leavin' us to finish gettin' me ready up for my big day. I never thought much on how I would be getting ready for my wedding or who would be helping me, I reckon I always assumed that it'd be Roseanna or I'd be doing it by myself, but I'm thankful to have Levicy and Vera helping me get ready. It means a lot, especially since I don't have a mother of my own to be sharing this experience with.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

The guests had already arrived, or least most of 'em had, when I made it to my folks' place. Moses was there 'long with my best man Skunk Hair and they were just sittin' on the front porch. "She's gettin' all dolled up. Bro, you're gonna get all misty eyed when ya see her." Moses told me as I leaned 'gainst the porch post, lightin' up a cigarette.

Taking a long drag off my smoke I told Moses, "Ain't gonna get all misty eyed."

"Yea, Cap 'ere don't cry for nothin'. Only time he ever cried was when he had his accident, got a splinter lodged in his eye."

Before I could make a remark of my own the door opened and my baby-faced sister stepped out onto the porch while saying, "Mama says it's time to get into place in the back yard."

"Okay, Betty, we're comin'." I told my sister, causin' her to just nod her head and go back inside.

"Damn, that's your sister?" Moses asked me a second after Betty closed the door.

"Yea, my lil 17-year old sister." I answered before taking another drag off my cigarette.

"Mind if I break guy code, hit her up?" The tree of a man asked me, a serious smirk on his face, as we walked down the porch.

"Yea, I do mind, but if you're anythin' like your sister you're gonna do whatever the fuck ya want."

Moses clasped me on the shoulder and chuckle before going on to say, "Dude, I'm so like my sister when it comes to the do what I want thing." Yea, I figured.

"Just don't do nothin' stupid, my Vera's gettin' her weddin' next." Skunk Hair told Moses as we made our way to the backyard, where our casual fall country themed weddin' was takin' place right behind the barn.

Once in the backyard I noticed that it was set up a lot like the many picnics and reunions we have are with tables, a buffet, and a makeshift dance area. No table for a guestbook could be seen and I was thankful for that. I didn't want one of those goddamn things at my wedding. In front of the barn, that had white string lights hanging off it, Uncle Wall was standing with a book in his hand, ready to officiate a wedding. People were sitting at the tables talking and waiting for my wedding to start.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to where Wall was standing by the barn, Skunk Hair and Moses following right behind me. I didn't know how much more time I had as a single man, but I was ready to send Moses to fetch my bride so that I could become a husband to the woman that I was in love with. Nova, the only one that I've ever loved enough to want to marry. The one that ruined me for other women for life.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

It was time for me to walk down the aisle, which was just a large pathway in between a bunch of tables. I had Vera by my side, but Levicy had to go sit down with Devil Anse amongst the guest. She did make sure to send my brother to the back porch so that he'd be able to walk me. The walk from the back porch to the wedding site behind the barn wasn't that long of one.

"Gettin' cold feet?" Moses asked me as we watched Vera make her way down the aisle to the where Juge Wall, Cap, an' Skunk Hair were standin'.

Shaking my head, makin' the soft copper curls resting on my bare shoulders to bounce, I told him, "No, I'm ready to get married."

"Really?" Mo shot me a quizzical look. He shook his head and let out a sigh before admitting, "Okay, but if it was me I'd be freakin' the fuck out over havin' a shotgun weddin'."

"Shut up Mo an' walk me down the aisle." I told my brother, shooting him a small smile, as Lias started to play the wedding march on his ukulele.

"A'ight, let's get'cha down to your man an' married, sissy."

As I walked down the aisle everyone turned to stand up and look at me. When Cap turned around and locked his mismatched eyes on me a smirk crossed over his face. I smiled at him as I took in how handsome he looked casually dressed in a mustard button-up and black slacks, just standing in front of a suit clad Judge Wall. Every step closer to the makeshift alter I took was a step closer to my future with Cap, my life being bound and entwined with his forever. I loved this man, even tho I wasn't professing that love at the top of my lungs, and was ready to become is wife despite how rushed the situation was.

"Take care of my sister, dude." Moses told Cap, patting him on the shoulder, as we came to a stop at the end of the aisle.

"I will." Cap assured my brother, patting him on the shoulder too.

Moses turned to me and gave me a hug. When pulling out of the hug he told me, "Okay, go marry your Hatfield man." I just nodded at my little brother, who was actually bigger then me and was taller then a sturdy oak tree. He just smiled back and then went to a front table to take a seat.

Cap winked at me and I smiled back at him as he took my hand in his. As we stood looking at each other, Vera behind me and Skunk Hair behind Cap, Judge Wall cleared his throat and loudly said, "Friends and family we're here today to witness the marriage of Nova to Cap." Looking at me he asked, "Now repeat after me lil lady. I Novella 'Nova' LaVerne Landon."

Looking right at Cap, holding his hand, I followed Judge Wall's instruction with the words of, "I Novella 'Nova' LaVerne Landon."

Holding his open officant book tightly in his hand the judge went on to say, "Do take you William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior as my wedded husband."

With a smile I repeated, "Do take you William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior as my wedded husband."

"In sickness and health, riches and poor, death do us part."

"In sickness and health, riches and poor, death do us part."

Looking at Cap Judge Wall told him, "Boy, repeat after me. I William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior."

"I William 'Cap' Anderson Hatfield Junior." Cap said, his deep rollin' timbre firm as his face was unmoving like stone.

"Do take you Novella 'Nova' LaVerne Landon as my wedded wife."

Squeezing my hand slightly Cap smirked, "Do take you Novella 'Nova' LaVerne Landon as my wedded wife."

"In sickness and health, riches and poor, death do us part."

"In sickness and health, riches and poor, death do us part."

"The rings." The judge requested, holding out his hand towards Cap and Skunk Hair. Quickly Skunk Hair reached into the pocket of his brown plaid shirt and pulled out a set of rings and placed them into Wall's palm. Judge Wall held his hand in between me and Cap while saying, "Take the rings." Silently we did what we were told and waited for the next part of the ceremony. After a few seconds the judge looked at me and instructed, "Place the ring on his finger and say with this ring I thee wed."

I took Cap's hand in mind and shoved the gold band on his left ring finger while simply saying, "With this ring I thee wed."

Looking at Cap his uncle instructed, "Place the ring on her finger and say with this ring I thee wed."

Cap took my hand in his and placed my thin gold wedding band onto my slim finger and spoke the words, "With this ring I thee wed."

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. Now kiss your bride." Judge Wall said in a deep drawled out tone as he slammed his officiant book shut. Cap was all too willing to kiss me. He quickly placed a hand on my jaw and pressed his lips into mine. Our lips glided over one another's a few times before he broke off out kiss. Claps and cheers were heard as we turned around to face our audience while the judge loudly announced, "I give ya'll the new Mr. and Mrs. Hatfield."

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

The reception was very casual, it was a lot like a buffet party or picnic set up. Actually the entire wedding was casual, but it was a shotgun wedding so… I talked to Robert E. for a little bit, turns out the guy wasn't that bad. He was datin' Mariah Wolford, the girl that Billy McCoy happened to want to be with. She was a nice girl, looked a lot better then her older sister Sarah did. I also talked to some of the saw mill guys for a little bit before I grabbed myself another bottle of beer and heading over to the open table that Betty was sitting at. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked as I took a seat next to Betty.

"No." She told me with a sweet smile before going on to ask, "You're Nova's brother ain't you?"

I tilted my beer bottle towards her while introducing myself with, "Moses Quincey at your service."

As I took a swig of my beer the pretty blonde introduced herself with a sweet sounding, "Betty Hatfield, Cap's little sister."

"The beautiful little sister might I add." I flirted, causing her to blush and smile.

It took a few minutes for Betty's red cheeks to go pale again, but when she did gain her composure she countered me with, "Well, you're not too shabby yourself."

 **Novella POV:**

I was sittin' at a table with Cap, Vera, and Skunk Hair whenever I noticed that Moses was alone at a table flirting with Betty. Nudging my husband's arm to get his attention I pointed to the table our siblings were at while saying, "I think they like each other."

"I know he likes her, he all but said so when he asked if he could hit her up earlier." Cap groaned, grabbing his bottle of Bud Light off the table and taking a swig of it.

"Don't be grumpy, be happy that somebody nice likes your sister." Vera suggested as she picked at a piece of chicken that was on her paper-plate.

"You mean somebody that works for the family." Skunk Hair chuckled, grabbing his own beer bottle from the table and taking a drink off it.

Oh my god, Moses is working for Devil Anse too!?

Cap cut Skunk Hair a look for placing a neutral look on his face and saying in a simple tone, "He just does IT stuff, nothin' major."

Damn, my brother's computer hacking for the Hatfields now. Great just great. Well, at least he can't get into too much trouble behind the computer screen. Oh shit, that means Mo was the one that tracked Johnse's phone and told Devil Anse his location. If Bad Frank or Uncle Perry finds out…my brother's sneaky, hopefully they won't find out.

"Moses was always a computer whiz." I told everyone as I grabbed my can of ginger ale off the table, taking a sip of it.

Skunk Hair nodded his head before going on to say, "Boy ought'a look into goin' to University of West Virginia couple hours down the road for computers an' security, they got a program for that cyber stuff."

"Look, he's takin' her ov'r to dance." Vera announced, pointin' out Mo an' Betty makin' their way to the small area wit' a makeshift dance floor made outta palates and wooden sheet boards.

"Reckon ya'll an' them'll be racin' to get to the alter next." Cap remarked, a knowing look in his lone icy blue eye, as he took a quick swig off his bottle of Bud Light.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Boom Cap and Novella are married now. Moses and Betty are getting together now too. In the prologue/ch.1 of Surviving The Devil's Son I have Moses and Betty married in that so safe to say no matter what I write they're gonna be a couple and he's gonna work for Devil Anse lol. I decided not to put in my OCs Sawyer Amstead and Essie Hatfield (Wall's daughter) in this story since I didn't view them as needed. In my other story they're kinda why Novella's accepted into the Hatfield clan (cause of being Sawyer's cousin and having a stake in the mill he's got with his Hatfield in-laws). In this modern story Novella's accepted with the Hatfields cause Bad Frank torched her and Cap's cars (targeting them) and she gave Cap the info about Johnse and Roseanna's daughter Sarah Elizabeth having the legal name of McCoy-Hatfield (betraying her uncle and his fiancé who's her friend).**

 **Anyways the next chapter will be Nova's family finding out about her wedding and then a small time jump to her high school reunion.**


	45. Ain't Just Nothing

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this, but I was on a role writing Surviving With The Devil's Son, the sequel to Thrown Into McCoy's Feud. I was on a Law & Order binge when writing this so…LOL**

* * *

 **Ain't Just Nothing**

 **Nancy POV:**

I was sittin' at a table with my husband and children in the Pikeville Hotel conference room Perry Cline rented for my husband's political rally he was holding today since he was runnin' for Pike County Sheriff. It was Sunday afternoon and many people were comin' in after havin' attended services at the Tug Fork Church Of Christ. So many people were backin' my Frank for sheriff, which was great since I wanted him to win. Bad Frank would get rid of Hatfield corruption in Kentucky, keep them over the river in West Virginia.

Roseanna, my sweet, but naïve an' foolish cousin, Perry Cline, and the frail little Sarah Elizabeth were currently here at the luncheon rally and were sittin' at a nearby table. Moses wasn't here, but he should be. Apparently, he got home late last night from a trip to see a football game in Louisville, or at least that's what Perry told me an' Frank.

It was almost time for Bad Frank to go on stage and make a speech for his campaign whenever the man that would act as his personal deputy when he's elected, Ransom Bray, left the table he was at with his wife and children and rushed over to my husband's side. "Boss, look at this article in the Logan Banner." Ranson told Frank, shoving his phone in his face.

"Nothin', but a hillbilly rag." My Franks scoffed, battin' away the phone from his face. "Why'd I need to see something from West Virginnie?"

"Cause the article's in the announcement/celebration section and it's bout how Devil Anse's son Cap Hatfield married Nova Landon yesterday on the Hatfield homestead." Ransom answered in his slow drawled tone while still holdin' his phone out to my husband.

"What? Give that here." I shrieked, holding my hand out for Ransom to pass me over his phone. Ranson quickly handed over his phone while givin' me a worried look. I looked at the article, my heart droppin' into my stomach as I did. I can't believe it, that bitch. First, she two-times on Tolbert with that fog-eyed Hatfield then she has the nerve to marry him. "This is bad, can ruin the trial for my cousins."

"Maybe she did it to help. If she married to the ADA she could control the case." Random said, soundin' like a fool, as I handed him back his phone.

"No, she don't care 'bout my cousins' trial. Hell, she don't even care 'bout Tolbert no more either."

"Tolbert, thought she loved him." Ransom remarked, most likely hearin' 'bout Tolbert and Novella's past relationship from his wife Mary, who used to be friends with that copper-haired Hatfield lover back in high school.

My Frank shook his head while remarkin' in a hard-quipped tone, "She don't no more."

"I need to tell Tolbert 'bout this." I told the men, risin' from the table.

"Now?" Frank asked me with a quirked brow arched high up on his forehead.

"Yes, now." I told me husband, givin' him a narrowed look. "Perhaps he can call her, guilt her into revealin' her motives." I sighed before walkin' off into the direction Tolbert's table was at.

 **Tolbert POV:**

I was stuck at a stupid political dinner rally for my cousin's husband, Bad Frank cause he was runnin' for Pike County Sherrif. I couldn't care less 'bout politics. Whoever got in got in. Yea, I voted an' all, did my civic duty, but I wasn't the kind'a man to donate money or sit at rallies. I'm stuck at this one, so is my lil girl, cause it's dinner style an' the can'date's kin.

Sally Elle looked bored t'death. She kept swingin' her legs, hittin' the the table a few times ac'dental, while scannin' the room. She picked at her plate, a sign that she was bored. I had et a few things, but wasn't too impressed wit' the food. Too rich for my blood. Bet Nova would've ett'd the entire plate if she was here tho.

My brothers Bud, Pharmer, and Calvin were sittin' 'round the table wit' me. Pharmer's fat ass was gobblin' down the food. Bud an' Calvin were talkin' to each other 'bout somethin', but I wasn't payin' 'tention to what. Hell, truth be told I was barely listenin' in on them. My mind was elsewhere.

"Tolbert, I need to talk to you for a minute." Nancy hissed into my ear, snappin' me outta my thoughts.

Lookin' over my shoulder at my cousin I shrugged an' said, "Okay."

Givin' me a pointed look wit' her black eyes she advised, "Away from the table, too many ears."

"Fine." I relented in a quick groan. Turnin' to look at Sally Elle I told her firmly, "I'll be right back, sweetheart. Stay at the table wit' yer uncles."

"Okay, poppy." Sally Elle told me wit' a toothy smile an' a bored tone to her tiny childish voice.

Quickly I stood from the table an' trudged to the back of the room wit' Nancy hot on my heels. Once I reached the back corner of the room near the doors, I stopped an' folded my arms while furrowin' my brows, silently motionin' for Nancy to tell me what she had on her mind.

"I'm 'fraid I got terrible news for you, cousin. Ransom, my Frank's personal deputy, showed us an article in the Logan Banner 'bout how Novella married ADA Cap Hatfield yesterday."

"What?" I asked in a ragged breath. No, she could've done that. Damnit, she's pregnant with, most likely, my baby. How could she'd go an' marry that fog-eyed bastard?

"You heard me, Tolbert. Novella Landon's now Mrs. Nova Hatfield as of yesterday." Nancy told me, her tart voice full of pity, as she gave me a tight look full of sympathy.

"Uh, 'cuse me, I gotta make a call." I told Nancy 'fore pushin' past her an' walkin' out of the door an' into the lobby. I needed to call Ella, hear from her what's goin' on. Damnit, she can't be married to him. Shit, I gotta bad feelin' 'bout this.

Leanin' 'gainst the wall I pulled my phone outta my pocket an' powered it on. Quickly I scrolled my contacts, hit the name _Ella_ an' put the phone up to my ear. I listened to ring after ring til Ella's voice answered wit', _"Hi, Tolbert. Um, what're ya calling for?"_

"Heard from Nancy, who read in the Logan Banner, that ya married Cap yes'day. Is it true?" I confronted Ella, my velvet-gruff tone demandin' the truth from her.

" _Yes, Tolbert, it's true. I married Cap yesterday afternoon."_ Ella's voice sounded into my ear, her words rollin' off her tongue like a heavy boulder.

"Why, Ella? How could ya do it, 'specially when yer pregnant wit' my baby?" I asked, leanin' 'gainst the wall so that I wouldn't sink to my knees. My legs felt like they'd buckle right out from under me, that's how much Ella's confes'ion got t'me.

" _I love Cap and I'm having a family with him, that's why I married him."_

"Darlin', say whatever ya want, but we both know that yer carryin' my baby an' are still in love wit' me. May not be a strong love, but it's love never-the-less."

" _Tolbert, you're my client so our relationship's strictly professional. It's my job to council you and your brothers legally, not to hang out with you and swap parentin' tips."_ I was so tired of hearin' that sorry ass 'cuse of hers. She's been usin' it since she moved back. Hell, nothin' 'bout us was strictly profes'ional an' never would be.

"I don't know why yer bein' so hateful towards me for, but I bet yer new husband's got a lot t'do wit' it." I snapped gruffly at the love of my life. I hated Cap Hatfield, if it weren't for that fog-eyed bastard I'd be wit' Ella right now. "I'll be by t'morra t'see ya 'bout my case. Hopefully you'll be nicer to me then."

" _I'll be in my office by 7, you can come anytime after that to discuss your case."_ She told me in a flat, but profess'nal tone.

"I love ya, Ella. Can't believe yer Mrs. Hatfield now." I solemnly sighed 'fore clearin' my throat an' tellin' her gruff, but smoothly, "Reckon I'll let'cha go, I gotta get back to Bad Frank's Sherrif bid char'ty dinner." I didn't wait for her to say anythin' back, I just hung up my phone an' shoved it into my back pocket.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

I was sittin' in my desk after having just arrived at my office a few minutes earlier with my yeti full of green tea. I was opening up my work email whenever the door swung open with a slight squeak. I looked up from my computer screen only to see Tolbert's broad and tall form walking into my office, shuttin' the door behind him. "Take a seat and we'll discuss your case." I told him in the most profession tone I could muster while pointin' to the open seats in front of my desk.

"He got'cha a big rock didn't he." Tolbert scoffed as he walked over to the open chair, taking a seat in it.

"Tolbert, don't worry bout my ring." I ordered him in a sigh, my tone warnin' him that I wasn't in the mood for any bullshit. "Now, 'bout your ca-" I began to say until I was rudely cut off by Tolbert's velvet timbre snappin', "I can't believe ya married him so quick. Why'd ya do it, darlin'?"

"I love him and were havin' a baby." I told him, soundin' like a broken record since I told the jackass the same thing yesterday when he called me. He happened to call me when I was in an afterglow moment with Cap and sayin' that my husband was annoyed by Tolbert's call to confront me 'bout bein' Mrs. Hatfield's an understatement.

"No, ya mean yer havin' a baby wit' me an' lettin' him think it's his." Really? He's still harping on that. Damn, Tolbert's acting like a dog with a bone. Won't drop it.

"Tolbert, it is his." I ground out thru gritted teeth.

"How far long are ya, if ya don't mind me askin'."

"I'm 6-weeks and 3-days." I answered before quickly adding in a quick, "Why?"

"Like I said, my baby." Tolbert told me before adding in with a sneer, "I can do math an' had a baby 'fore. Ain't some dumbass hillbilly hick even tho I'm a dropout."

"I never said that you're a dumbass."

"But ya imply it a lot wit' how ya act towards me." Tolbert acused, his stormy eyes narrowed at me. Shakin' his head he asked, "Hell, does he know that's my baby?" Before I could utter a word the ginger jackass sneered, "Ya think he's really gonna accept it, havin' McCoy blood an' all? He'll hate it."

"It's a Hatfield baby, Tolbert. Can you accept that, me havin' his baby?" I countered in a low tone, my cornflower blue eyes narrowed at him.

Tolbert avoided givin' me a clear answer by answering my question with his own question of, "I have a child from my failed marriage, a child ya accept an' love, so why wouldn't I accept yer child?"

"It's not just my child Tolbert, it's Cap's too. You'd never be able to love a Hatfield baby, you'd hate it and treat it differently from your child." Tolbert wasn't Cap, he wasn't capable of viewing a baby as innocent. Cap, even tho he had a cold demeanor, had a huge heart and I knew would accept my child no matter what. Hell, Cap was adamant that it was our baby and that was that. Tolbert would push for a blood test if he was in Cap's shoes, his hatred runs too deep.

"Ya really think so low of me, Ella?" The redheaded man asked me, hurt an' puzzlement in his slate eyes. Shaking his head he remarked incredulously, "Sam's Hill, I know I broke yer heart a decade 'go, but I never thought ya'd think of me as a cruel man towards ya an' any child of yers." Tolbert took a deep breath 'fore tellin' me, "I know how it is to get married in a rush, thinkin' yer in love an' doin' the right thing. At the time it might be the right thing, but then down the road it falls apart." Lockin' his eyes onto my cornflower blues he vowed, "I'll be there to pick ya up when everythin' falls apart. Be there for both ya an' yer baby."

"Most likely you'll be in jail, you won't be pickin' up shit."

"Yer defendin' me, darlin', so I'm not s'pose to get jail time." Tolbert reminded me, a slight lined smirk crossing his face.

"The case is very hard, Tolbert." I told him, which just result in him rolling his eyes at me. "There's witnesses that say you and your brothers started the fight, pulled the weapons and attacked without reason. The prosecution has a solid case." I told him, honestly letting him know that my husband had a solid case against him. Tolbert just rolled his eyes at me again before tilting his head at me, silently telling me that he wanted me to get him cleared of his charges despite my ADA husband having evidence against him. I grabbed my thermos of green tea off my desk and took a sip before telling Tolbert my defense plan. "All I can do is try and appeal to the fact that you're a single parent, hope that the jury's hearts soften at that."

Tolbert's nostrils flared, much like an angry bull's, and his face turned a shade of red as the vein's in his neck popped out angrily. His storm blue eyes went black as he spat out angrily, "But Ellison punched me, tossed me to the ground. Was tossin' both Bud an' Pharmer 'round like flour sacks."

"Is there anythin' in your past that if dug up might make your character look bad? Right now, Cap knows how to press your buttons, get you to blow." Softening my look, I honestly told my ex, "I need'a know what he might find on you to use against you."

"Can't ya just take a look at yer husband's files?" Tolbert asked me, his posture tensing up slightly. So, Tolbert thinks that Cap dug up something on him.

"No, he doesn't show me what he has on your case. Just says he won't be goin' easy on you and your brothers." I honestly told my client, letting him know that I wasn't aware of anything my husband was cooking up for his trial strategy.

"I cheated on Mary with some girl I met at _The Barn._ Her name's Misty Wells, we got a son t'gether named Brett. I pay her rent, she lives over in Mate Creek in an apartment down town." Tumbled out of Tolbert's mouth faster than a tumbleweed rollin' down Tombstone.

"What the fuck?! Seriously, Tolbert?!" I shrieked, my eyes popping out of my head while my face turned an angry shade of red. "There goes your family man persona. Bigger then shit Cap's diggin' that scandal up, if he hasn't already." Slumping back in my chair I let out a heavy sigh. "Great…just great…"

"So, how ya think my chances are wit' my case?"

"You're goin' to jail. Don't pass go, don't collect $200, just go straight to jail." I deadpanned while making a reference to Monopoly. I needed to try and make light of the situation or I'd strangle the redheaded bastard sittin' across from me.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I had just pulled into the parkin' lot of the apartment that was located a street 'way from the tavern in Mate Creek. After one of the paralegals at the office tossed a file on my desk with the name and address of a woman bein' support by Tolbert McCoy in it, I knew I had to chase the lead and go pay the Miss Misty Wells a visit. I was going to ask her 'bout Tolbert, use this woman to smear his character in my case against him. I was gonna make sure everyone saw him for what he really was, which was a lying murderous crazy cheat.

After gettin' out of my truck I walked up to the apartment that belonged to Misty and knocked on the door. I knew she was home since the information in the file said that she was unemployed. Basically, Tolbert supported her and their bastard. A few moments after I knocked the door swung open to reveal a tall young golden-blonde balancin' a little boy on her hip. A boy that looked to be 'round 3 or 3 ½-years-old. "Yes, how may I help you?" The woman asked me, lookin' me up and down. No doubt she knew I was here for something legal related since I was in a three-piece suit.

"I'm ADA Hatfield and I'm heading the case against the McCoy boys. I'm here to discuss Tolbert." I introduced myself to the golden blonde woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh, so you know 'bout me and him then?" Misty asked, albeit dumbly, as her face paled and blanched a bit.

"Yes, and I have a few questions." I honestly told the woman. Raisin' my hand and gesturin' to the room behind her I asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yea, you can come in." Misty told me, steppin' aside to free up the doorway for me to enter.

As I entered the apartment, she placed her son, who looked like the spittin' image of his daddy, on the ground while tellin' him, "Go to your room and play, Brett. Mommy's gotta visitor."

"Okay, mommy." The ginger haired boy, Brett, told his mother 'fore quickly runnin' off down the hall.

"Would you like any coffee, tea, or water ADA Hatfield?" She asked, closing the door, as I quickly took in my surroundings.

The living room of the apartment was small and minimally furnished. A small tv was in the corner near the wall that had the kitchen archway. The only seatin' in the room was an older styled floral sofa and a faded easy-chair. A coffee table was in front of the sofa and a toy chest was the back corner. A few pictures of Misty's son hung on the white walls, but no other decorations. All in all, the place felt like it was missin' something, didn't have that warm homey feel to it.

Hell, both mine and Nova's apartments back in Baltimore were set up better then this dump Tolbert stuck his baby mama in. Our apartments felt, for a lack of a better word, warm and lived in. Misty's apartment had a lingerin' cold feel to it and it wasn't cause of the thermostat either.

"No, I'm fine." I told her, takin' a seat on her floral sofa. A sofa which was a bit too soft and sunk in. "So, Miss Wells, when did your affair with Tolbert start? His daughter and your son due seem close in age."

"We started to see each other shortly after Tolbert got married to his ex-wife, Mary. Brett's three, he's 14-months younger then Sally Elle." The blonde told me as she walked over to the sofa and took a seat by me.

So my estimate on the boy's age was right. Only one reason for that, a reason that's pretty good to my case. "So, his wife was heavily pregnant when he knocked ya up is what you're admittin' to?"

"Yes." Misty nodded, a shameful look shinning in her emerald eyes.

"Do you know why he was neglectin' his pregnant wife to fuck 'round wit'cha for?"

"Yes, I know why," Misty nodded 'fore asking with wonderin' emerald eyes, "but what does it have to do with his case?"

"Everythin', Miss Wells." I grinned devilishly. "See, I'm diggin' into his past to develop a picture of his character for the jury. So, if ya wouldn't mind answerin' my question."

Misty stared at her hands that were folded over her knee for a few moments before looking up at me and saying in a half-sigh, "She got pregnant; he did the right thing and married her since they were already engaged. He loved her, but wasn't in love with her, and needed a distraction from his life."

"And you were that distraction." I concluded, trying to sound as neutral as I could even tho I was thrilled that Tolbert had strayed from his ex-wife Mary. His character is tarnished. He's not this church goin' family man that's devoted to his kid and had to fight for self-defense, but instead a compulsive hot-head that's word can't be trusted.

"Yes, I was."

"Are you still?" I asked since I had a funny feeling that Tolbert was still hooking up with Misty. No way was Tolbert a monk and if he claimed to be, I call bullshit. Him hooking up with his baby mama'd be easy, he'd know that she's more then willing and can butter her up.

"What?" She sputtered, her eyes poppin' out of her head while giving me an odd look.

"You heard me, are you still a distraction for him?" I cut my eyes at her, indicating that I wanted an answer.

"He visits Brett once a week 'tween his moonshine runs and sometimes we hook up if that's what ya mean." Oh, yes, now that's an answer I love hearin'. That crazy ginger bastard's actin' like he's so devoted and in love with my wife, but he's got himself a secret mistress. A secret mistress over in the town we live in too. "We're not actually t'gether, he's made it clear that he's highly interested in somebody else that's just moved to town." Yea, that jackass has a thing for my wife. Eh, ain't tellin' Goldie Locks the kept whore that tho.

"I bet'cha know a bit 'bout his divorce. Care sharin' anything 'bout that?"

"I don't know much, just that 'fore Mary left him a detective called Bad Frank showed up at their place a lot." My brow quirked up at hearing that which caused Misty to quickly tell me, "Nothin' too bad tho, just arguin' I guess." Yea, I bet it was just arguing. In my experience with trying cases a cop getting called on a couple ain't for just nothin'. "But all I know is one day she walked out on Tolbert and the baby so he had a family friend that's a lawyer get him a divorce."

Hmm, somethin' smells fishy 'bout Tolbert's divorce and events leadin' up to it. Bad Frank Phillips was answerin' calls to his house, hmm maybe some domestic disputes he was calmin' down and coverin' up? I gotta get the legal aids diggin' into this for me when I get back to the office. I need'a find Tolbert's ex-wife, Mary, and have a sit down with her.

"Well, thank you for talkin' with me. I don't have anymore questions to ask, so I'll just be on my way." I politely told the woman while standin' up.

While making my way over to the door I heard Misty ask in a soft and shaky voice, "ADA Hatfield, what'll happen to me if ya get your way and lock up Tolbert? He pays all my bills, makes it so I'm able to be a stay at home mommy."

"I advise you to get on welfare and food stamps, Misty, cause he's gonna be in the Kentucky State Penn for a very long time." I bluntly told the golden blonde before walking out of her apartment.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

It was almost lunch time and I was holding my head while reading the notes I had scribbled down on a legal pad 'bout Tolbert's defense. I knew now that my honest and hardworking family man defense was blown out of the water. I knew without a doubt that Cap would use Tolbert's hidden child and ex, that he cheated on his wife with, to paint Tolbert out to be deceitful and impulsive. I had no idea how to present Tolbert to a jury. Hell, I knew that with Pharmer and Bud I could go with the worried brothers helping their older brother, their leader, cause they have an urge to protect him defense. Now that'd work for them, but with the hot-headed ginger I was at a loss for when it came to thinkin' up a defense tactic.

Feeling defeated I tossed my legal pad onto my desk, causing a loud thump to echo out into the room. Right as I took my hand off my head and leaned back in my chair with a sigh the door to my office opened. In walked my Uncle Perry with a grim and disappointed look on his fox-like face while snappin', "Novella LaVerne Landon, I don't know what the hell's wrong with you, but how could you think it was even remotely a good idea to marry Cap Hatfield?"

"Uncle Perry, I thought it was a good idea to marry him cause I'm pregnant and I love him."

Standing in the middle of my office my uncle crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a tilted and stern look while telling me in his slick voice, "Novella, you know that this quick wedding was not in your best interest. He's using you, manipulating you in order to win the case against us."

"No, he's not and if he wins it has nothin' to do with manipulation, but with how Tolbert has skeleton's in his closet that paints him in bad way."

"Oh, so you found out about Misty and Brett."

"You knew about Tolbert supportin' Misty and their kid, along with their affair when he was still married to Marry, but never told me?" I sarcastically asked while shakin' my head. I was so disgusted with my uncle right now. How could he know and not tell me? Damnit, he should've told me since I'm helpin' him defend this lost cause of a case.

With a slight shrug my slimy uncle told me, "I didn't think it was prudent to the case."

"You're wrong 'bout that. His defense is now toast, I can't make him out to be a loyal family man that doesn't deserve locked up when in fact his character portrays him as the complete opposite."

"You're married to the ADA now, convince him to ignore Tolbert's infidelities and bastard during your pillow talk with the one-eyed demon." My uncle ordered me in a loud hiss before storming out of my office.

* * *

The rest of my day seemed to go by in a blur and before I knew it, it was time for me to go home. As was the routine, Cap's black Dodge Ram was parked in the lot and waiting on me. It brought a smile to my face knowing that my husband carpooled with me as a way to keep my safe, to keep any potential McCoy enemies from learning my plate and tag numbers. Cap's love for me ran deep and I felt the same way about him. Our relationship wasn't exactly normal considerin' the feud surrounding the Hatfields and the McCoys, but I couldn't imagine being anybody's wife, but his.

My black heels clicked against the pavement as I quickly made my way over to my ride. Once I reached the truck, I opened it only to have Cap look at me and ask, "How was your day, babe?"

I got into the truck, shuttin' the door behind me, while remarkin', "Awful, how bout yours?"

"Pretty good, got a break in my case." Cap smiled while shifting his truck in gear and pullin' out of his parking spot.

"Yea, if it's what I think it is then I just got that bombshell today." I let out in a long sigh while my husband pulled out of the lot and onto the road.

"Ah, I see. More shit he was keepin' hidden from ya then."

"I'm fightin' a useless battle with Tolbert, I might as well focus my defense strategies on Bud and Pharmer cause as of right now they stand a better chance."

"I can make a deal for Bud, get him off in exchange for his testimony." Cap told me, taking me by surprise. Cap looked over at me real quick before returning his mismatched eyes to the road. "All of my witness statements say that they only saw Bud active in the fist fight. That he was trying to pull Tolbert off of Ellison's back and then tried to push Ellison off of Tolbert and Pharmer, but that he never actually stabbed my uncle. Bud picked up a knife and stood frozen in place with it right when Pharmer shot Ellison. He ran cause Tolbert told him and Pharmer too."

With my brow arched up curiously I asked, "So, Bud's innocent?"

"Of murder?" Cap rhetorically asked before nodding, "Yes, it seems that he is."

"But if he makes a deal with you for clemency then he's giving you his brothers' heads on a silver platter. He'd become the state's golden goose witness."

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue. While switching lanes, in order for us to be able to get to the bridge that'd bring us across the Tug, he sighed, "You can either save one or none. You won't be able to get them all off, baby."

I just nodded my head, knowing that he was right. "I'll talk to Bud, see what I can do." I sighed while looking out of the passenger's side window, watching the trees and grass as my husband drove us to the direction of West Virginia.

Cap didn't say a word, just turned the volume up on the radio. As he drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat of the song playing over the radio I was stewing over my options, or lack of them, for the McCoy boys' case. On one hand I could ignore what Cap told me and do what Uncle Perry wants, no deals and to run with a self defense plea, or I can go behind my uncle's back and try to talk Bud into a deal that's save him, but prove his brothers to be guilty. I know the chances Bud has without Cap's help are slim to none and know that I need to get him a deal, but I also know that the McCoys will hate me even more for it.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Dun dun dun, the plot thickens. Will Bud flip on his brothers for his freedom or keep his mouth shut?**


	46. Let's Make A Deal

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Here's the newest installment of this story. Finally, right lol. Anyways, I've been pretty busy playing the new Assassin's Creed game Odysesy in my free time and I'm working on the first chapter to a story for it. I also got a new idea for another H &M story. YIKES! I have 2 stories on indefinite hiatuses that I need to reread and edit, etc too. Boy oh boy, I got a lot to do in my spare time.**

* * *

 **Let's Make A Deal**

 **Novella POV:**

After we got home, I made us a simple dinner of chicken breast, wild rice, and string beans. After eating we went to the living room where Cap turned on the nightly news while I was on my smart phone ordering last minute tickets for my high school reunion, that was on Saturday might I add. Once I had the tickets bought, from the official reunion website the organizer had made, I was stuck browsing pictures to pick out and send up to the reunion organizer for the large PowerPoint slideshow that'd be playin', most likely in a loop, at the event. Findin' pictures from my college years wasn't that bad, it was after college that was tricky.

"What's got'cha frustrated, babe?" My husband asked, lookin' at me after I let out a small sigh.

"I need to pick out some pictures to send up for a slide show. I got the ones from my college years done, but after's a bitch."

"Why, cause your social life was nonexistent til we hooked up?" He chuckled, poking light fun at my life before he entered it.

"Yea, pretty much." I giggled before serious telling him, "I mean I went to the office Christmas parties and for drinks after work with co-workers, but my real social life kinda took off when we got together."

"Then pick out a bunch of pictures of us. We're married now, so seein' pic after pic of us shouldn't shock too many people."

"Reckon you're right 'bout that."

"Just make sure to upload our weddin' photo. You know, the one that the Logan Banner used in our article." He loved that photo. Hell, we already had an 8x10 of it framed and on the mantle in our living room already. Curtesy of my brother. Moses had got it printed and framed from some company and overnighted for us, the picture came yesterday. Apparently, according to Moses, Betty helped him pick out the frame and the filter used on the photo. Hell, they only just met and are already a pair. Just like peas and carrots.

"Okay." I simply agreed before selecting a picture of us from a baseball game to send up in the batch of photos.

Cap grabbed the remote off the coffee table and lowered the volume on the tv. I continued to browse thru pictures as he tossed the remote back on the table. He took a big sigh before dropping the bombshell of, "Mediation 'tween Roseanna and Johnse for Sarah Elizabeth's custody stuff's in a couple days."

"That soon?" I asked, in a bit of disbelief that the court mediator had made the appointment in such a short amount of time.

As if he could read my mind Cap explained, "The mediator did me a favor." Of course, my husband knows the mediator, they all work in the same building. He ran his fingers thru his shaggy blonde hair while revealing in a deep sigh, "Johnse wants this over with sooner rather then later, 'specially after Perry tried to get him taken out."

"Do you think mediation'll work or will it have to go to court?" I asked, sending up the pictures to the woman heading the reunion before turning off my phone and placing it on the coffee table.

"I'm goin' to do my best to make sure mediation works." Cap told me, reaching forward and grabbin' the remote. Turning the volume back up he advised in his deep rolling timbre, "Just be on the lookout for any nasty calls from either Perry or Roseanna in a couple days."

* * *

"Get hold of Bud, tell him ya can get him a deal." Cap told me as I exited the truck.

"Okay." I simply said before slamming the door shut turnin' my back on the black Ram. As I started to walk across the pavement, I heard my husband pulling out of the lot. No doubt he'd be waiting around in his office for me to bring Bud to him for a deal talk. Hmm, looks like as soon as I get in I'm stuck calling Bud. I know it's not what Uncle Perry and Randall want, but getting Bud a deal's the smartest thing. It'll save his life. Getting him to agree tho is gonna be the hard part.

I shook my head, clearing it, as I reached the door to the law firm. I took a deep, calming breath and opened the door. The bell chimed as I walked thru the threshold, causing Betty to snap her head up and give me a very cutting look with her beady blue eyes.

"Good mornin', Betty." I told her in an attempt to cut some of the tension that was in the air surrounding us.

Her white-haired head snapped up, her eyes beady blue slits in a narrowed glare trained on me. Her raspy voice barked as her lips upturned into a snarl, "After what you pulled on Tolbert over the weekend don't 'good mornin' me, young lady."

Of course, the old hag's mad at me for marryin' Cap. Seems like just 'bout the entire population of Pike County is too. I just shook my head at the old woman before making my way down the hall and to my office.

Once inside the room, I plopped my handbag onto the desk and plopped down in my desk chair. I let out a long dreadful sigh before taking a sip of tea from my travel mug. I set the yeti on my desk with a loud clunk before grabbing my phone from my designer bag. I knew what I was about to do had to be done, even tho it was hard. Biting my lip, I powered on my iPhone, found Bud's name, and called him.

Ring-ring-ring. Ring-ring-ri _-"Hello?"_

Puttin' on a fake smile, even tho he couldn't see it thru the phone, I answered the sweet McCoy young man with, "Hey, Bud, it's me. Novella, your lawyer."

" _Oh, hello. Um, it's really early to be callin'. Is it 'bout the case?"_ He asked in a semi-nervous ramble. Clearly, he wasn't expecting my call or any call for that matter this morning.

"Yes, Bud, it is." I confirmed before going in for the kill with, "I know you're coverin' for Tolbert and Pharmer. That you didn't kill Ellison, only hit him once or twice."

" _Your husband tell you that?"_ Was the snappy and defensive sounding question that sounded out over the phone and into my ear.

"It's in the witness statements, Bud." I half-lied in an attempt to gain his gullible trust.

" _Oh…"_ He let out in a long-deflated sigh.

"But I can't promise that a jury'll believe it tho. Especially since your brothers are gonna say that all of ya'll did in Ellison."

" _But poppy and Perry says you're gonna get the charges dropped."_

"Bud, there's only one way I can get your charges dropped. Tolbert and Pharmer, they're at the mercy of the jury, but you don't have to be. I can get ya a deal with Cap."

" _A deal? He's willin' to talk to me? Hear me out?"_ Bud asked, his words running into one another in a scrambled sense of shock.

"Yes."

" _You sure 'bout this? Poppy says no deals…"_ Bud remarked in a a very heavy and uneasy tone.

"Bud, this is the only way I know how to save you and then focus solely on Tolbert and Pharmer's tougher defense."

" _Okay, I'll talk to him wit'cha."_ Bud told me, his voice giving away the fact that he was a bit iffy on the situation, but was trusting me and only going along with it for my sake.

"Pick me up in half an hour, we'll go to his office and see what he has to offer us." I instructed Bud right before ending the call with him.

* * *

I felt a bit torn about what I was doing as I rode to Cap's office with Bud in the latter's beat-up Colorado truck. As I looked out the window, looking at all the building of downtown Pikeville as we passed by, I felt a sinking feeling in my gut and a lump form in my throat. I knew what I was doing was in an effort to save Bud, but that the McCoys would hate me for it. They and Uncle Perry wouldn't view it that way. Especially since Bud would be testifying against his brothers, the very same men I was still defending. Oh boy, everythings so complicated and messy. Oh, why couldn't this case be cut and dry? Cut and dry'd be so much easier on me and my emotions.

"He ain't gonna be too mean to me, is he?" Bud asked, causing my thoughts to cease and me to look away from the window, as he pulled into the large parking lot of the justice building.

"No, he won't be too mean." I assured him as he slowly coasted in the lot, looking for a place to park.

While pulling into an open spot between a car and an SUV Bud sighed, "Ya sure? He was awfully mean to Tolbert at that first court date we had."

"That's different, Bud. Cap's mean to Tolbert, riles him up, cause of me." I explained, unbuckling my seat belt as Bud turned off his truck.

"Oh, like two bucks fightin' over a doe?" Bud innocently asked while takin' off his own belt as I pushed open my door with a loud squeakin' sound.

"Yea, like that." I nodded, slamming my door shut as I stood next to it while he emerged from his side of the Chevy Colorado.

"Tolbert loves you, even tho ya married Cap over the weekend." He remarked into the crisp and still fall air as we began to walk away from his truck and up the parking lot towards the large building that housed the office we had an impromptu meetin' in.

"Bud, don't." I warned him in a firm voice, giving him a stern look with my cornflower blues as my heels clicked on the pavement loudly.

"He ain't as bad as everyone thinks. Just got a quick temper." Bud tried to reason with me as we walked up the front steps of the Pike County Justice Center.

"Bud, drop it." I ordered, my flowin' voice low and a bit clipped, as we walked up to the large glass double doors of the legal building.

Bud just nodded before hanging his head down a bit. He reminded me of a scolded puppy. Yea, Cap was right, this young man wasn't cut out for jail. Better that we cut a deal and get him to flip then have him get convicted of a crime he didn't commit. Sad to say it'd take only a couple days for Bud to become someone's prison bitch. Pharmer was fat and had a mouth on him, he could take care of himself. Tolbert, hell he's the type that'd prolyl end up joining up with a gang in jail due to his bad temper and history of fighting. Those two wouldn't become someone's prison bitch, but Bud's too nice and meek and would.

Silently we walked over to the elevator and took it up to Cap's floor. Poor Bud was shaking during our elevator ride. His nerves were shot, and he was a mess. Reckon the reality that he was going to be in a room with Cap was scary to him. Can't say that I blame him, my husband doesn't have the nicest reputation. McCoys seem to paint him out to be something he's not, a cold-hearted monster.

Once we exited the elevator I led Bud over to Cap's office. Not like it'd be hard to miss since he has a golden plaque on the door with his name on it. Standing in front of my husband's door, hand on the door knob, I looked over my shoulder at Bud and told him with a thin line of a smile, "It's going to be okay. I promise, we'll get you a deal and you'll be free."

"Okay." Bud whispered, his lips slightly trembling as he eyed up the plaque on the door.

I opened the door, causing a slight creak to sound out in the air. Cap looked up from whatever he was doing on the computer in order to turn his attention to the door. A smirk crossed his face as he saw me. "Come in, take a seat, Mrs. Hatfield."

"ADA Hatfield, this is my client Randall 'Bud' McCoy Junior." I professionally introduced the younger man, even tho my husband knew who he was, as we made our way over to the empty chairs in front of Cap's desk. Bud was slightly shaking as we took our seats. Sitting up straight and tall I informed Cap of our presence with, "We're here to hear out your offer of a deal." Once again, I didn't need to do it, but I did cause it's the proper thing to do as a lawyer.

"Of course." Cap nodded, his shaggy blonde hair falling around his face. Looking at Bud he chuckled, "Calm down, kid. I'm not gonna bite your head off."

Bud let out a huge breath he didn't even know he was holding while I just patted him on the back supportively. Looking at Cap I asked, "So, what's this deal entail of ADA Hatfield?"

"Well, Mrs. Hatfield, your client Bud here would be granted full clemency, but that comes with certain terms and conditions." My husband told me before looking at my client and smirking, "Bud'll have to testify to the court for the state that he indeed did not stab Ellison Hatfield, but instead watched his brothers do it."

Bud's eyes grew wide and his face drained of all color. "What? You want me to turncoat?"

"Is there another way we can come to a deal?" I asked, even tho I knew that answer was no. Guess I was just asking so that it wouldn't look like me and Cap planned this entire deal last night. Perhaps I wanted Bud to like me, to trust me, instead of thinking bad of me by thinking I had betrayed him and his trust. Shit, being a lawyer in the Tug Fork area's a bitch.

"No, 'fraid not."

"If I don't do it what'll happen?" Bud asked in a shaky voice, his eyes darting between me and Cap.

"You'll go to jail with the death penalty and get preyed on by big lifer guys with names like Bubba and Stevie." Nice going Cap, scare the shit out of poor Bud.

"What?!" Bud exclaimed, his eyes the size of silver dollars.

"Yea, you look like the type the Bubba's and Stevie's like. Young and cowardly."

"I'm not cowardly."

"Sad to say, but you are. You do everything your big brothers, mainly Tolbert, tells ya to do instead of doing your own thing. That's cowardly. Thing is, Bud, are you going to remain a coward and fear the backlash of this lifesaving offer or are you going to be brave and snatch it up? Take this offer and you're free to live your life however ya see fit, don't and you'll be locked up in a cage with others dictating that said life."

Damn, my husband made a good point. His words were blunt, but true. They were affecting Bud, I knew it by the quizzical scrunched up look on the young man's face. The cogs were turning, he was thinking over his best option and mulling over what was just said.

Bud hesitantly nodded, his eyes drifting to look at my husband's mismatched ones as he sat leisurely in his oversized leather office chair. The plea deal document was neatly resting on the desk, complete with Cap's scrolling signature on it and everything. Cap's eye shifted between me, Bud, and the paper on his desk. I looked over to my client, silently urging him with my eyes to voice up his answer.

"I'll do it. I take the deal." Bud said a bit shakily, causing Cap to turn up the corner of his mouth in a sly victorious hint of a smirk.

"That's a good choice, Bud." Cap praised my husband, whether mockingly or genuinely I couldn't really tell. He slid the deal paper across the desk to Bud while telling him, "Just sign on the dotted line and you'll be free to go." Bud snatched the pen off Cap's desk, quickly writing down his name in a messy scrawl. Once he was finished he looked at my husband while saying, "So I can go now?"

"Yes, but remember you'll be my star witness. When I call, you come over to go through witness prep."

Before Bud could utter a word, I told my husband, "Just let me know, ADA Hatfield, when you want to start prepping and I'll make sure to bring him over."

"No, you're on the defense Mrs. Hatfield, so I'll just deal with Bud here by myself." I narrowed my eyes at Cap, not happy with his remark. That was never brought up last night between us and I just assumed he'd let me be present with Bud since I was one of his lawyers. Cap flicked his wrist, gesturing to the door beyond his view. "Now that our deal's done it's time for ya'll to leave." Bud nodded, rising quickly from his chair while I just rolled my eyes at my husband and stood up. As I turned to head towards the door I heard Cap say, no doubt a shit eating grin plastered on his rugged face, "Oh, Nova, baby, how 'bout we go to the Applebee's tonight to celebrate this deal we arranged?"

I just shook my head, stormed by Bud and out the door.

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I felt happier then a pig in shit. My wife was able to coax Bud into speaking with me and accepting the deal. The deal for his freedom meant that he'd be helping me put his murderous brothers behind bars to sit and rot while awaiting the lethal injection. Shortly after Nova left my office one of the paralegals gave me a file on Tolbert's ex-wife, Mary. The woman was remarried with a baby, living in Owsley. Hmm, she didn't go that far. So, in an effort to dig up Tolbert's past and to paint his character in a bad light, I decided to pay Mary, now Mrs. Douglas Whitt, a visit.

The address in the file turned out to be a nice split-level house on a piece of cleared land that overlooked some rolling hills. The yard was neatly cared for and a welcome banner was staked in the flower bed, wavin' in the slight wind. A few outdoor baby toys such were strewn about small patio, provin' that a baby did indeed reside with Mary and her husband. All in all, it looks like she's done well for herself since her divorce from Tolbert. But the million-dollar question is what led up to said divorce and why she let him have sole custody and all rights to their daughter.

I parked my truck on the curb and quickly got out of it, eager to learn the answers I was seeking. Quickly I made my way up the gravel driveway, passing a Dodge Caravan on my way over to the house. The front door of the was painted a cheerful shade of yellow and had wreath of sunflowers hanging on it, a slight contrast to the grey the house was painted. I curled my hand into a fist and knocked on the door, only to hear a yelled reply of, "Coming!" Good, the ex-Mrs. Tolbert McCoy's home. It only took a minute or so before the door was swung open, revealing a very tall woman with high cheek bones and inky curls with a baby perched on her hip. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact, Mrs. Whitt you can. See, I'm Cap Hatfield the ADA for Pike County and I'm here to talk about your ex-husband one Tolbert McCoy since I'm prosecuting him and his brother for murder." I answered the woman, causin' her face to pale and fall slightly.

"Oh, my goodness, Tolbert's goin' up for murder…" Trailed out of her mouth as she balanced the baby on her hip. Slightly shakin' her head, Mary sighed, "Can't say I'm too surprised, he always had a bad temper."

"Yes, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. His temperament before and in the marriage along with what led up to the divorce."

She quirked a brow at me. "And all this is for your case?"

"Yes, to establish characterization of him." I confirmed, hoping that she'd let me in so I good get some answers.

"Come in, we can sit in the living room and talk." She told me as she turned and walked into the house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Whitt." I politely thanked her while following her thru the door, shuttin' it behind me.

"You can call me Mary." The dark-haired woman told me as she led me up the grey and dark-wood staircase to were her living room was most likely at.

"Fair enough."

"Would you like some coffee? It's still morning." She offered while placin' her baby into the pack 'n' play that was in the middle of the livin' room.

"Coffee's fine. Black." I simply replied while taking a seat on the sofa that was against the wall. The wall which was the same grey the staircase was painted along with the exterior of the house. This woman has a thing for grey.

"So, what do you want to ask first?" Mary asked, walkin' into the adjoining kitchen.

"How was Tolbert when ya'll dated? Did he ever fight with you?" I bluntly asked, assusimin' as I did so she was fixin' me my cup of Joe.

"Hell, when didn't he fight with me?" She rhetorically asked as she emerged out of the kitchen with my coffee. Settin' the coffee down on the long coffee table in front of me and takin' a seat on the couch next to me she sighed, "Yes, any little thing could set him off. He was, well I know this now, a verbal abuser. His words cut straight to the bone, tear into the heart."

Grabbin' my coffee I just looked at her with curious mismatched eyes. "Did he ever get physical, hit you?" I asked, takin' a sip of the coffee. Eh, it was a bit bitter. Cleary she either didn't know how to brew it or used the cheap generic shit. Tastes worse then the crap the interns and newbies make at the office.

"Towards the end once or twice he slapped me across the face while we were in a screaming match." I just nodded, silently pressing her to go on and tell me what else she needed too since I knew she had more to say cause of the way her eyes were starin' emptily at my coffee cup in a somewhat haunted way. She let out a long shaky sigh before confessing, "I called the law on him a few times too, but his cousin-in-law and his partner were always the detectives that showed up to take the call. They always played it off and made it go away, he never got charged, booked, or ever written up." Yea, I suspected as much, I mean it's the whole reason why I decided to come here to talk in the first place.

"Well, I can understand why you left him then, but what I can't understand is why you let him have Sally Elle. You seem like a good mother, why give up all custody and rights to Tolbert?" I honestly asked her since I couldn't, with every fiber in my bein', fathom how a mother could part with her child. I mean I know that my own mama'd rather be killed then separated from her kids. Hell, Nova was already protective of our baby and she was just a couple months pregnant with it. I had to know why Mary gave up her kid to Tolbert, a cruel and hateful man.

"His lawyer, Perry Cline, paid me a hefty sum of money to." What? She was bribed to sign away all rights and custody, by that shyster snake Perry Cline too? Oh boy… The puzzled look on my face made her facial features go rigid. Mary quickly defended her long ago actions with a quick tongued rant of, "The money was too much to refuse, it was more then enough to buy my parents a house in one of the nicer and new beach communities in Central Florida. With that money my daddy was able to retire from the mines instead of workin' in them til he's in his late 60's. It might sound bad, but that money helped my family."

So she justified tradin' money for her kid by bringin' up that the money went to give her parents a better life. Well, it's not a bed reason to take Perry's deal, but it also ain't a good one. One thought came to my mind on why she'd be comfortable signin' over the baby and takin' the money. "Tolbert must've been good with Sally Elle for you to take up Perry Cline's offer."

"Yes, my ex-husband doted on that baby." Mary confirmed, noddin' her head, 'fore quickly addin' in. "Hell, bet he still does." A slightly sad look shone in her eyes as she admitted in a long sigh, "She was his world, I never was. Only woman he claims he'll ever love is Perry Cline's niece."

"Yea, well, she's off the market." I chuckled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Oh, she's married?" Mary asked, lookin' slightly over her shoulder to check on her baby in the pack 'n' play 'fore returnin' her attention back on me.

"Yep." Popped off my tongue. With a proud smirk I flashed my left hand while addin', "To me as a matter-of-fact. We're even expectin' our first child too."

"Oh, that must piss off Tolbert."

"Oh, believe me, it does." I whistled while hidin' the cocky smirk that was tryin' to break out over my face.

"Will I have to testify in court about what I said to you?" Mary asked, bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand which was the case 'gainst Tolbert and his brother's.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" I hope it wasn't, I needed Mary and Misty's testimonies to form Tolbert's character profile. I also needed to call on my own wife, even tho she won't know til the day of when she gets a subpoena, since she's Tolbert's ex and has a past with him that exposes his character flaws as well as the other women.

"No. After the hell he put me thru I want to see him raked over the hot coals and get what's comin' to him." Mary told me in a form tone, makin' me smile like the Cheshire cat. Tolbert was goin' down and his exes were goin' to help me do it with their memories and testimonies.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

After getting back to the office the rest of my morning was pretty mundane. I didn't do much, but stew over the McCoy boys' files and try to figure out defense plans for them. Actually, more so for Tolbert then his brother since Pharmer's was a bit cut and dry, a brother helping out his big brother that always told him what to do. Tolbert's case seemed hopeless. So much so that my mind wandered and failed to find a solid defense plan way into the afternoon.

I was getting ready to leave my office and take a quick walk to the nearby downtown diner whenever my door banged open, revealin' nonother than Tolbert holding a very droopy Sally Elle against his hip and chest. My thinly arched brow and confused look prompted Tolbert to explain in his velvet-rough tone, "She's sick and I got deliveries to make. Can ya watch her?"

"Tolbert…" I sighed, feeling town between what to do. Looking pathetically at the ginger man I whined a protest of, "I haven't even gone to lunch yet."

"But, Ella, she's sick and I can't bring her home just yet. School nurse called me up an' had me get her cause she's got the fever. Please, can't ya watch her?"

"Why can't your sister, Roseanna, watch her?" I curiously wonder, lightly biting my lower lip as I prayed my friend would be able to look after her niece instead of the job bein' piled on me.

"She's been feelin' poorly, loss of energy lately." Tolbert told me, causing me to just nod my head and to make a silent oh with my mouth. Lookin' between me and his daughter with sad puppy dog eyes, he pleaded, "Please, do me a favor an' watch Sally Elle til I get back."

With a sigh I leaned back in my chair and relented. "Fine, but ya better be back before my quitting time at 5-sharp."

"Thanks, darlin', an' I'll be back 'fore then." Tolbert assured me as he walked over to an empty chair. He placed his daughter into the chair, then pushed some hair off her forehead. "Poppy'll be back after work gets done. You'll be looked after by Ella." The ginger man softly told his daughter, earnin' a tired little nod from her. He kissed the feverish girl on the head before tellin' her, "Be good, nap an' rest so ya can get better." Standing up straight and looking at me he pulled an orange bottle out of his pocket. Setting the bottle, which was labeled _Children's Motrin,_ on my desk smoothly told me, "I already gave her some in the truck when I picked her up, but she'll need 'nother dose in 'bout 4 or so hours. It's a new bottle, since she's so lil just do the first line on the bottle cap."

"Okay. Will do." I told Tolbert, assurin' him that Sally Elle would get her medicine so that he'd leave to go do his shine runs.

Unfortunately, he didn't go like I thought he would. Instead he looked at me, his storm-filled slate eyes softening. "Can we talk sometime? I know yer married t'Cap now, but I think we need'a get somethin's off our chests."

"If you're not busy come in tomorrow sometime, there's some shit goin' on with your case we need to discuss. That's all we're discussin' tho."

"Ella…" Tolbert trailed off in a heavy sigh. Tilting his head at me in a berating way he remarked in a smooth toned half-sigh, "Ya know that's not all that needs discussin', but yer su'gestion'll make do for now." I just rolled my eyes at him before silently pointing to the door behind him, gesturin' that he needed to leave. Tolbert didn't say a word, just shot me what could be taken as a hint of a smile. "I'll be back soon." He assured me right before walking out the door, leaving me to babysit his sick kid in my office.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yikes, so Bud flipped for a deal after all. How do ya'll feel about that? Oh and Tolbert, what do you guys think he's up to with his wanting to talk to Nova thing? And the mediation, how do ya'll think that'll go?**


	47. You Got Served

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **You Got Served**

 **Novella POV:**

Turns out watchin' the sick Sally Elle wasn't that hard since all she did was sleep. I did have to forge in the breakroom fridge to find something to eat for lunch since I was stuck in the building, watching Tolbert's kid. I ended up heatin' up a _Weight Watchers_ tv-dinner that I found in the freezer. Most likely it was Betty's, oh well. So, I ate a tv-dinner and had a bottle of water in my office for lunch. After I tossed my empty container into the trash can under my desk I went back to work.

Sally Elle was dozed off in the chair across from my desk, as I was typing up a will that my uncle emailed me the details on for one Mr. Elridge, whenever my office door opened followed by my brother walking in, Wendy's cup in his hand. Leaning against the door, after closing it, he pointed at the little sick girl with his cup while asking, "What's this?"

"She's sick, Tolbert asked me to watch her til he finishes up his shine runs." I told my brother, never breaking my concentration in typing up the will I was working on.

My brother's brow furrowed. "But why are you watching her? He's got a mama to do it, siblings too."

"He's in a bind and needed a favor. Roseanna's not feeling well, so I didn't have much of a choice."

Moses shook his head, leaning one of his boots on the door. "No, sissy, you had a choice. You could've said no and sent him on his merry way to Sally's, but instead ya let him wear you down until he got his way."

"That's not what hap-" I began to protest, only for my brother to cut me off wit a shout of, "Yes it is. Tolbert's tryin' to weasel his way back in by usin' his kid and the soft spot ya got for her."

Saving the document on my desktop I sighed, "I'm a married woman, he knows nothing'll happen 'tween us."

"Does he tho?" Mo asked, taking a sip of his drink. Pointing the Wendy's cup at me, he asked, "Does he really know that or is he holdin' onto some misguided fucked up hope that one day you'll walk out on Cap for him?"

"If he's holding onto that hope then it's for nothing. I'm with Cap, thick and thin, forever." I meant it too, I had no intentions of ever leaving my husband. No matter what, I was going to stand by him. I also knew that he'd stand by me too. Our marriage might've been rushed, but we loved each other. The McCoys might not think so, especially Tolbert, but…

"Look, you're my sister and I don't want to see ya get hurt." Mo told me, concern in his cerulean blue eyes. Shakin' his head, his messy bun flopping, he let out a deep sigh. "I think you, well me too, need'a get off this case and just let Uncle Perry handle it."

"Are you saying that cause we're both involved with Hatfields?" I bluntly countered, knowing that he was striking up a romance with my sister-in-law Betty, who was younger then him and a senior at Logan County High.

"Honestly, yea that's why I'm sayin' it."

"I gave my word to our uncle. I can't just bail, 'specially now that I got a deal for Bud."

My brother's eyes widened to the size of half-dollars. His mouth slightly dropped open as he asked in disbelief, "Wait a hot damn minute, ya dealed for Bud with your hubby?"

"Yep." I popped my tongue, reaching for the travel mug of tea that was on the corner of my desk.

"Shit…Uncle Perry and Rand'licious are gonna be so pissed…" Moses whistled out, slightly shakin' his head as he leaned 'gainst my door. His nickname for Randall was something else. How he came up with it, I didn't know.

"I know, but what else was I to do? Me and Cap found out from witness statements that Bud was involved in the fist fight, but not the stabbing. I had to make a deal or else I'd be letting an innocent man go to jail."

"And let me guess, this deal involves Bud gettin' off clean as a whistle, but he as to testify against Tolbert and Pharmer in favor of the prosecution?"

"Yea, that's the deal." I confirmed, sipping on my mint tea.

"Smart. Can't save 'em all, then save one." Moses shrugged before turning around and walking out of my office door.

* * *

It was time for me to leave and Tolbert still wasn't back yet. Since my husband was waiting in the parking lot for me, I asked my brother to watch the sick girl napping in my office, which he agreed to do without any snide remarks. As soon as I made it to the back parkin' lot I spotted Cap's truck in its usual spot, but I also saw Tolbert's beat-up piece of crap pull in like a bat outta hell. Aw shit…this isn't going to go over too well. I avoided looking at Tolbert's truck as I walked down the cement sidewalk and onto the blacktop of the parking lot.

I heard the slam of a truck door shuttin' accompanied by heavy-booted steps rushing across the lot. The velvety-gruff snap of, "Why in the hell are ya leavin' for, Ella? Yer s'posed t'be watchin' Sally Elle?", made me lift my head up and look at the ginger hot-head stormin' towards me.

"It's time for me to go home and my husband's here to pick me up; that's why I'm leavin', but Moses is in my office with Sally Elle."

"Oh, no, no, no that ain't good 'nough 'xcuse for me. Yer the one I left in charge of her, not yer jackass brother."

"Don't call my brother a jackass. He's got more brains then you do."

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door slamming and I knew that my husband was going to get in on whatever was going on with me and Tolbert. Great…just great… Thud, thud, thud echoed out on the pavement mingled with Cap's cold and deep seethe of, "Tolbert, stop pesterin' my wife." Oh no, shit's gonna hit the fan now.

Tolbert quickly spun on his heel, staring down my husband with anger shinning in his stormy eyes. "Ella shouldn't even be your wife an' I ain't pesterin' her. I'm talkin' wit' her 'bout my kid."

"That kid's your problem, not Nova's, so don't go tryin' to pawn it off on her. She ain't playin' mommy to the kid." But Cap couldn't just leave it at that. No, he had to add in a smug tone, "Have your side piece over in Mate Creek do that."

"Cap, let's go." I told my husband, grabbing his hand in mine. I know his words had pissed off Tolbert by the way the redhead's jaw was twitchin' and his nostrils was flaring. Tolbert was ready to blow and I didn't want my husband to get into a fight with him; definitely not here in the parking lot of my uncle's office either. Cap had a cold look in his mismatched eyes as he pointed at Tolbert, ordering in a deep tone, "You leave my wife the hell alone." Tolbert just held his chin up, silently tellin' my husband that he wasn't going to obey that order. "If it weren't for that goddamn case of yours, she wouldn't even be talkin' to ya."

"Cap…" I reprimanded him from under my breath, cutting him a warning look with my cornflower blues.

"Ya know that baby ain't yers, it's mine. Ya gonna be playin' poppy to a McCoy by bein' married t'her." Tolbert taunted, trying to gauge a negative reaction out of Cap. Oh my god, I knew Tolbert had a temper, but I never knew he could be this nasty. Shit, maybe Moses is right about how Tolbert's been thinking lately.

I tightly squeezed my husband's hand while shooting him a look with my eyes that silently read 'leave him be'. Cap's jaw clenched, lockin' up tight, as he squeezed my hand back in an assurance that we were goin' to our truck and he'd leave Tolbert alone. My husband quickly drug us to our truck while Tolbert heckled us with insults from his spot standing in the middle of the parking lot.

Once we were inside with our seatbelts on, Cap put the black Ram in gear and quickly tore out of the parking lot. He fiddled with the radio, harshly pressing the tuning and volume buttons, before shaking his shaggy blonde head and darkly spatting, "That fucker needs to leave you alone. He's got his nerve, talkin' shit to me."

I let out a deep, long sigh, and looked out the window. Watching the trees by the highway I told me husband, "Cap, he wouldn't have started talking shit if you would've stayed in the truck and let me handle things. He was upset cause I was leaving his daughter with my brother when I agreed to watch her in my office til he got back from shine runs." Turnin' my head away from the window, I looked at Cap and said, "He got riled up cause you butted it."

Cap looked at me with a raised brow. "So now it's my fault the crazy McCoy went off?"

I shook my head. "No, but you didn't help matters out either."

"Sounds an awfully lot like you're defending him to me." Cap's hands tightened around the steering wheel. With his mismatched eyes flittering between me and the road he stated, "I hope that's not what you're tryin' to do."

"No, I'm not defending him. It's just that Tolbert's a hot-head and you're one of his triggers." Well, I just figured out that Cap's one of Tolbert's triggers by what I witnessed in the parking lot. That's going to make my job defending the ginger even harder than it already is.

"Hell, bet a good snow fall's also one of his triggers." Cap scoffed, flipping on his blinker so that he could change lanes on the highway. "Babe, you need to drop this case. You got a deal for Bud, did the best that you could for the other two, but it's time to call it quits and throw in the towel."

"I can't do that. My uncle's depending on my help."

"Your uncle doesn't need your help. He doesn't give a shit about you now that we're hitched, so he doesn't deserve your kind-hearted loyalty."

"I know that, but he's family."

"And what the hell am I, chopped liver?" Cap asked, an offended tone in his deep rolling timbre.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." I quickly told him, causing Cap to just nod. "It's just that he took me and Mo in, raised us and put his life on hold for a while when he didn't have to."

"Damn it, you feel an obligation to see this case thru cause of that."

"Reckon so."

"I don't want you involved with the case anymore cause of the stress. God forbid somethin' happened and ya miscarried cause of Tolbert and all the McCoys bullshit." So, my husband was worried about the welfare of our baby. He made sense, high stress could cause miscarriages and scares. "Just think about quitting, okay?" Cap sighed, looking at me with worry in his mismatched eyes.

"Okay, I'll think about it." I agreed only to get my husband off my back. I felt that I could handle the heat from the case, he should trust my judgement. I was tired, didn't want to agree about my job anymore.

"Good." He simply nodded. Turning down the road that led to the Tug Bridge, he told me, "Uncle Wall's commercial shoot for his judge run's set for tomorrow. It's after the mediation so you'll have to come to the courthouse with me."

"Why?"

"Cause it's a family focused commercial. The entire family's gonna be there."

"Okay, so I guess I'm not working tomorrow."

"Most likely no, you're not." Cap firmly said, speeding up as the bridge got into view.

Great… "Okay, but I'll wait outside in the lobby while you're in the mediation room with Johnse, Roseanna, and my uncle."

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

Last night was a total shit show. Tolbert thought he had the right to harass my wife, to talk shit to me too, just cause Perry was his lawyer. If it wasn't for Nova holding my hand I would've hauled off and popped that red-headed prick right in the mouth. Of course, after leaving the parking lot me and my wife got into a heated conversation, which was watered down pretty quickly. We never seemed to be snappy with each other for long.

Once we got home Nova made dinner and then I told her about what I was going to be putting on the table as an offer in mediation this morning. Well, mostly everything since I left one thing out. She approved of the notion, but pointed out that Perry and Roseanna weren't gonna be so accepting of it. I knew Nova was right, but I was sure that Johnse's puppy dog eyes could wear down Roseanna's resolve along with making the mediator try her best to get my notion signed off by Judge Wall.

This morning after dressing Nova toasted some poptarts for us and made us our drinks, putting them in travel mugs, so that we could eat on the go. We were used to eating on the run since we made the commute to Pikeville from Mate Creek every day, but it'd be nice one day to be able to have a real breakfast. I doubt that day'll be anytime soon tho.

After arriving in Pikeville, I drove over to the courthouse and found a place to park. As we walked side by side in the parking lot, I noticed that Perry Cline's hatchback was parked meaning that he and Roseanna were already in with the Mediator. Johnse's old truck was also in the lot, so my brother was also in the mediation room. Hmm, hopefully they're not trying to kill each other in there.

"This shouldn't take long, babe." I told my wife as we walked up the steps towards the double paned-glass doors of the large courthouse.

"I know." Nova sighed, sounding like she was full of anxiousness and dread. "I'll be in the lobby, just do what you gotta do for your brother." She told me before breaking away from my side and heading over to the large seatin' area as soon as we entered the building.

I just steeled myself and walked off down the hall. After a couple of minutes, I reached the mediation room. Whenever I opened the door and walked inside, I was meet with tense silence. The mediator was sitting in the middle of the large table while Johnse was to the right of her. To her left was Perry and Roseanna, the latter being a bit puffy eyed and depressed looking. I just nodded at the mediator before going over to take a seat next to my brother.

"I'm Mrs. Sheer and I'll be the mediator today. Since we're all here let's start." The middle-aged blonde with a shoulder length bob told us with a forced smile.

Not wanting to give Perry a chance to work his snake charm on the mediator I quickly opened my briefcase and took out the printed-up visitation and custody chart forms; placing them onto the table by the mediator while announcing, "This is the proposition that I've come up with for the time split between Roseanna McCoy and Johnse Hatfield when it comes to their child Sarah Elizabeth McCoy-Hatfield."

"What? You came with a printed-out form?" Perry Cline asked, his eyes narrowed on me as Roseanna subtly looked at Johnse.

"Yes, of course I did. You didn't think that he was going to settle on being only a weekend dad, did you?"

"This seems like a reasonable request." The mediator said, handing the papers over to Perry for inspection.

Perry Cline flipped thru the papers, Roseanna looking at them too from over his shoulder. When he was done, he gave them back to the mediator while scoffing, "Two weeks with him and then two weeks with us and split holidays. I don't like that setup."

"And the motion to transfer her to Mate Creek Elementary." I grinned smugly, slapping the motion paper right on the table infront of the mediator.

"What?" Perry asked in a loud snap.

Roseanna had a confused look on her face as she softly spoke up with, "But she's been in Pikeville Elementary for four years now."

"If you'd read these school printouts, you'll see that the test scores are higher for Mate Creek Elementary then for Pikeville Elementary." I told everyone, handing out printouts for both of the schools. Johnse just sat by me like a bump on a log, letting me do all of the talking. I imagine he was too busy checkin' out his ex then to actually think. I cleared my throat, for dramatics, before pointin' at the printouts and saying, "STEM is a very important thing nowadays and you'll see that the Math and Science scores are higher than the West Virginian state average in Mate Creek Elementary. Pikeville Elementary's scores are a few bars lower then Kentucky's state average tho."

"I must concur that it seems the change in school would be beneficial to the child's education." The mediator remarked, causing a scowl to form over Perry Cline's face. The mediator looked over at Roseanna and Perry while asking, "Do ya'll agree to the terms set by Mr. Hatfield, or do you contest?"

Perry went to open his mouth only to be shut down by Roseanna quickly squeakin' out, "I don't like it, but as her mama I accept cause I want the best for her. The new school'll give her more opportunities."

"What?" Perry asked in a slight huff, givin' his fiancé a wide-eyed look. "But now we'll be halfin' our time with our daughter."

"Excuse me, Mr. Cline, but she ain't your daughter. She's mine." Johnse told the snake sitting across from him.

"Perry, I think right now you're more of a legal representative then a pa so…" I smirked at him, letting him know that he had no legal say so over Roseanna and Johnse's kid.

Mrs. Shearer looked at all of us while advising, "Let's not get hostile, gentlemen."

Perry Cline's mustache arched up in a crooked line as his face trembled with anger. "I know for a fact that Johnse Hatfield lives in a dump of a trailer."

"I knew you'd bring that up, Uncle Perry, so I have pictures of my brother's trailer with me." I said, a bit passive aggressively, as I pulled pictures of my brother's remodeled home, thanks to ma and pa, out of my briefcase for the mediator to see. Placing the stack of pictures in front of Mrs. Shearer I explained, "It's gotten new windows and siding installed, along with new appliances."

The mediator picked up the pictures and looked at them. Nodding, she set them down and said, "The trailer seems in code 'nough for me, Mr. Cline."

"I'll sign the papers for split custody and school changes." Roseanna told the mediator, scooting her chair closer to the desk.

"These custody papers will be in effect the first of the month. I expect the child's records to be transferred to the new school by then too." Mrs. Shearer remarked, sliding the papers and a pen over to Roseanna.

Perry's face skewed up as he spat, "But that's next Monday."

"Yes, and if it's not done then Miss McCoy will be in breach of custody agreements and placed into contempt of court." The mediator said as she took the signed papers from Roseanna. "I'll have Judge Wall sign these and then I'll be back with your copies." The mediator told us with a polite smile before taking off to find my uncle.

* * *

 **Novella POV:**

My Uncle Perry was draggin' Roseanna down the hall and into the lobby by the crook of her elbow. Roseanna looked sad and defeated while Uncle Perry just had a hateful look in his eyes. I couldn't look Roseanna in the eyes, I was too afraid of how she'd react to me. I heard the shuffles and clinks of their loafers and heels hitting the marble floor getting closer to my seat in the lobby. Before I knew it my uncle and my childhood best friend were standin' right in front of me.

Roseanna was holdin' back tears while Uncle Perry looked at me with disgust. "I need to talk to you in my office, it's important."

Looking up at my uncle from my spot sitting down I told him, "I'm not coming into work today; Uncle Wall's got his judge campaign commercial shoot."

Uncle Perry tilte his head at me while sarcastically saying, "Oh, so now Judge Hatfield's Uncle Wall to you."

"Yes, he is, considerin' I'm married to his nephew." I reminded my uncle, a tense flatness in my usually flowing voice.

"Well, you're not the only one not showin' up for work. Moses has called in, worse he went out last night and never came home." Oh no, my brother's going full speed ahead with Betty and they've only been together a week maybe. Hell, Mo must've stayed at the King's Motel last night or something.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." I lied thru my teeth, not wantin' to give up what my brother was really doing. Moses had my back and I had his, no matter what.

"Just stop by the office when the commercial is over. I got a very nasty call from Ole Rand'l that we need to talk about." Oh no, he knows about the deal I made for Bud.

"I'll try, see what I can do."

Roseanna's bottom lip shook before she blurted out in a wounded tone, "Why did y'do it, tell 'bout Sarah Elizabeth? I thought we were friends, but you really hurt me."

"I thought we were friends too, but you ratted me out to Nancy." Roseanna's mouth began to open, but I held my hand in the air and told her, "Don't deny it. I know it had to be you cause you knew 'bout me and Cap." My eyes hardened slightly as I spat, "Nancy and Bad Frank had my car blown up. Thankfully it was just me and my husband's cars that burnt up and not our house, but cause of you we were in danger." Also, I'm pregnant so a lot of things could've happened that night.

Roseanna shook her head frantically, blonde curls flinging over her shoulders, as she trembled, "I didn't tell. I swear, I didn't."

"We're going, but what you did to the McCoy family and to me's unspeakable. You've got a lot to atone for." Uncle Perry told me with a hardness in his slick voice before storming off with Roseanna towards the doors.

I sighed let out a sigh and leaned back in my chair. The sooner my husband showed up the better. I wanted to get out of this damn courthouse.

"Hi, Nova." Johnse greeted me with a cheerful smile as he walked over with Cap by his side.

"Hi, Johnse. How'd it go?" I asked, standing to my feet.

"I got joint custody." My brother-in-law announced as Cap came up to my side, a briefcase dangling in his left hand.

"We even got her to get transferred to Mate Creek Elementary." Cap told me, wrapping an arm 'round my shoulder.

Huh? I had no idea why they'd do that tho. She was just fine at Pikeville Elementary.

"The school's better." Johnse blurted out from behind us, before I could even ask why the school transfer was needed, as we started to head over to the door.

* * *

The commercial for Wall's judge campaign was shot in a park that was by the courthouse. As I suspected, Moses was there with Betty. The commercial was focused on how Wall was a family man that wanted to make Pike County a better place for all families. After the commercial tho, I told Moses how Uncle Perry wanted to see me and how he knew about the deal I made for Bud. Moses ended up talking to Cap and told him that he'd take me home cause we needed to see Uncle Perry about some things. So, that's why I'm currently entering my uncle's office with my brother following right behind me.

"So, I see you managed to find your brother and bring him to work." Uncle Perry said as I made my way to a chair while Moses shut the door behind him.

As I took my seat Moses walked over to the desk while saying. "I'm not here to work, Uncle Perry." Taking a seat next to me he confessed, "I'm here to tell you that I want my money for my last two years of college cause I want to get my own place and maybe take a few classes somewhere that ain't Louisville."

Our uncle's eyes popped out of his head, reminding me of a cartoon character. "What? Moses, don't be foolish."

Moses shook his head, clearly insulted by Uncle Perry's remark. Sitting up straight in his chair he told our uncle, "I'm not, I just want the money that I'm entitled too so I can buy a place and do school somewhere other than in Louisville."

"Does this sudden urge to move involve a girl or is it just a hair brain idea?" Uncle Perry asked, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"I've started seein' somebody. She's nice and I'd like to live closer to her, see where things go." I knew it, he's head over heels for Betty even tho they just started up. All I can say is once you get with a Hatfield it's all downhill from there, no turning back.

"And pray tell, where is it you'll be takin' off to."

With a shit eating grin, Moses simply said, "Mate Creek."

"What?" Perry asked in a shout. Narrowing his eyes at me he seethed, "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" I asked before pointing at Mo and adding in, "I have no say so over who he sees; where he goes."

"Moses, I'll give you your money, but only after this case is over."

Moses shook his head, his messy bun quickly swaying, as he chuckled, "Of course, hogtie me into continuing to work for you."

Uncle Perry just rolled his eyes at my brother before setting his sights on me. "Novella, Randall called me very upset this morning. Says Bud told him that yesterday you and Cap gave him a deal."

"Yes." I nodded. "Bud walks with all charges cleared, but he's a witness for the prosecution." I honestly told my uncle the details of the deal, figuring it'd be best that he finds out from me then in the courtroom.

Before Uncle Perry could make a remark the door to his office opened. Betty didn't enter the room tho, instead some middle-aged man in a polo did. Looking at me the man asked, "Mrs. Nova Hatfield?"

"Yes, that's me." I nodded, half-turned in my chair.

"You've been served." He told me, handing me an envelope with the ADA's mark on it.

As the man left the room, I felt my family's eyes on me while I opened up the letter. After reading it I sunk in my seat, revealin', "Cap's having me testify as his first character witness on the first day of the trial. Right after opening statements."

"But why?" Uncle Perry asked while Moses looked up at a bookshelf while leanin' back in his chair, ploppin' his dirty boots onto our uncle's desk.

"I dated Tolbert in high school, that's why." Now I knew exactly what angle my husband was playing at. He was going to bring up the bad things in the relationship to paint Tolbert as a man that's always been nasty and prone to violence. Even tho Tolbert only stuck me once, we did get into a lot of screamin' matches. That right there'll make my client look bad, but I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be the only ex Cap was putting up on the stand.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Next up will be Novella's high school reunion and maybe the jury selection. The trial's getting closer and closer.**


	48. Defying Gravity

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **Since Billy, Robert E., and Mariah are mentioned in the first scene I decided to finally give them face claims.**

 **Billy McCoy: Richard Madden**

 **Robert E. Hatfield: Patrick Flueger**

 **Mariah Wolford: Marina Squerciati**

 **(Yea I know the last two are Ruzek & Burgess from Chicago PD. They made a cute couple til the show writers broke them up a few seasons back. Can't stand Ruzek with Upton, but anyways enough of that lol.)**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Novella POV:**

After getting served, by my husband of all people, I left my uncle's office with my brother. Me and Moses were silent as we got into his truck and pulled out of the parking lot. Hell, the only noise in the cab of his jacked-up Chevy Avalanche was the music flowing out of the radio speakers. We drove out of Pikeville in silence. Well, we drove out of state in silence. The silence wasn't broken until the _Welcome To Mate Creek_ sign came into view whenever my brother spoke up with, "Go easy on Cap. Him servin' you's part of his job, he's not doin' it to hurt you."

"I know, Moses." I sighed, not wanting to be bothered with him giving me good-hearted advice. I know he means well, but I just don't want to hear it.

Looking at me he dropped the bomb of, "I'm meetin' up with Betty, Robert. E, and Mariah for dinner. Double date type thing."

I arched one of my thin auburn brows at him. "That's nice, but isn't Mariah the girl your best friend, Billy McCoy, had his eye on?"

"Yea, but she's with Robert. E instead of Billy." Moses answered, pulling his pack of Reds from his shirt pocket. Pulling one out and shoving it into his mouth, quickly lighting it, he went on to explain, "She can't stand Billy, but he can't get that thru his thick skull."

"Sounds familiar…" I let out in a low flowin' sigh while my brother stuck his pack back into his pocket, taking a drag off his smoke. Hell, Billy must've learned his dating skills from Tolbert. They both wanted a woman they couldn't have, one that was with a Hatfield too boot.

Cracking his window, he nodded, "Yea, I think it's a trait with the redhead McCoys." Tolbert had ginger red hair while Billy had auburn red hair, so it wasn't a stretch to think that they had the stereotypical redhead fly off the wall temper. Thank good I didn't have that cursed temper considerin' I got copper red hair. I just got a low tolerance to bullshit problem.

I just silently nodded at my brother's remark. He didn't say anything else, just continued to drive. Moses didn't speak until we reached my house and that was only to say, "Well, here ya are, sissy. Home sweet home."

"Thanks for the ride, Mo." I told my brother, opening the truck door and sliding on out.

"No problem." He simply said as I slammed his door shut.

As I walked up the path to the large cattle stockade gate that blocked off my driveway, I heard Moses barrel down the road, his tires squealing as they burnt rubber 'gainst the road; leavin' tread marks behind. I just shook my head at my brother's race car like driving skills. Quickly, I opened the cattle gate, walked thru it, and then shut it. With every step I made towards my house I felt anger simmerin' inside of my chest. I just couldn't believe that I got served by my own husband. As I stepped up onto the front porch I felt as if my summons was burning a hole thru my handbag. That's how heavy it loomed on me; my soul.

I entered the house and shut the door only to be greeted by my husband's voice echoing from the living room with, "Babe, you home?"

"Of course, I'm home. Who else would be unlockin' our front door and waltzin' in?" I sarcastically spat as I walked down the hall and into the living room.

"Somebody's a bit testy." Cap pointed out from his spot on the couch. Lookin' at me as I took a seat next to him he asked, "Have a bad meetin' with your uncle?"

"My meetin' was fine, well up til I got served by my husband." I spat out, narrowing my cornflower blues at his wifebeater clad chest. My look was so intense I'm surprised he didn't combust into flames Carrie style.

"Oh, so you're upset 'bout that?" He asked, his head cocking to the side as a tiny look of surprise shined in his mix matched eyes.

"Of course, I am." I spat out bitterly. Shaking my head, I scoffed, "Damnit, Will, you're my husband and you served me to testify for you knowin' that I'm on the defensive team."

Sitting up ramrod straight he turned 'round to face me head on with the deep toned speech of, "I told ya long time 'go to quit the case cause I didn't want you gettin' hurt, but you're too stubborn to quit. I need you, the ex-wife, and the mistress to testify for characterization." Taking my hand in his, he gave me a thin upturn of his lips, while assuring me, "It's nothin' 'gainst ya, babe."

Too bad his assurance didn't work. Snatching my hand away from his faster than as if I was pullin' it away from the hot handle of a cast iron pan, I told him in a high-pitched snarl, "Bastard, you know everythin' that happened with me and Tolbert and now you're going to dig it up in the courtroom."

His face went cold and hard as he spat out a bit roughly, "Yes, so don't even think 'bout purgin' yourself cause like ya said I know the truth."

"Hell, maybe my uncle was right 'bout you. Maybe you marryin' me's just a ploy to win the damn case." Came tumbling out of my mouth before I could even think better of it. Sad to say, but that's kinda what it looked and felt like right now.

"Don't you dare say that fuckin' shit to me. I married ya cause I'm in love wit'cha and we're havin' a baby." I just gave him a deadly cold look with my cornflower blues, findin' it hard to believe a goddamn word he said cause it didn't feel like he loved me at the moment since he was puttin' winning before me and my emotional state. Cockin' his head at me he asked in a deep, biting tone, "Since ya brought it up, why'd ya marry me for?"

Why did I marry him? Hell, that cocky cold jerk knows why. I let out a long sigh before revealing my honest feelings of, "Cause I love you and even tho it ain't too smart of me I can't stay away from you. It's like I need you just like I need air to breathe and that's terrifyin'."

My husband nodded, his icy eye and its milky twin softening slightly. "Good, so we both married outta love."

"Just, leave me be for a while. I need time to wrap my head 'round the bullshit stunt ya pulled on me." I told Cap, my shoulders shaking a bit as I pushed myself off of the couch.

"A'ight, just get your shit together in time for your reunion on Saturday night." What a jackass.

Snappin' my head to look at him I ordered, "Don't talk to me like that, fuckin' jackass."

"Remember, I'm your jackass." Cap waggled his brows at me, trying to play his cute, but cocky card. Yea, that ain't workin' at all tonight.

"I'm goin' upstairs to get changed." I told him before leaving the room. He didn't say a word, guess he thought better of it cause he knew I wasn't in the mood for his shit tonight.

* * *

The next few days were a bit rocky for me and Cap. Turns out my foul mood about bein' served didn't disappear, but lingered instead. Hell, the tension in our house could be cut with a butter knife, that's how thick it was. Tonight was my dreaded high school reunion, that I could care less about, so I had to swallow my pride and at least act like I wasn't still a bit resentful towards my husband.

I was in the bathroom putting on my makeup while Cap was in the adjacent room puttin' on his black tie to go with his classic black suit. "Ya look beautiful in that dress, babe." He complimented with a smirk.

Oh, now he was trying to butter me up. I honestly didn't find anything special 'bout the Ross clearance rack dress I had on. It was just a black and wine color block tank dress, which I had to wear a black shrug with so I wouldn't get chilled by the fall weather, so I didn't think it was somethin' to make me look like a model in.

Lookin' at my husband via the mirror I scoffed, "Don't try to flatter me tonight. Let's just finish gettin' ready, go to the reunion at the Pikeville Hotel, and try to act like we're not havin' marriage problems."

"But, Nova, we're not havin' marriage problems. You're the one that's havin' a problem with bein' served and with your job in general. Problem got nothin' to do with our marriage." Cap told me as he sat on our bed, putting on his loafers, after putting on his suit jacket.

Oh my god, is he that stupid? He can't be, he went to one of the best colleges in the county. I just shook my head at him before finishing up my makeup.

"Ready to head on out t'hell?" Cap asked, sittin' on the edge of our bed, as I walked out of our bathroom.

Nodding, I sighed, "Yea, let's go."

Damnit, I have a feeling that once we get to the reunion all of my old classmates, especially Nancy Phillips, are goin' to smell the tension 'tween me and Cap like a shark smells fresh blood in the water.

* * *

I felt my stomach doin' flip-flops as Cap pulled the truck into the large parking lot of the Pikeville Hotel. The lot was packed, but a few spots were still open. Hell, I really didn't want to deal with hundreds of like-minded people that were gonna shit a brick once they saw me with Cap. Hell, just my part of the slide show alone was going to give everyone a heart attack and send them to the cardiac floor of the Pikeville Medical Center.

"Don't be nervous, tonight'll be fine." Cap told me, takin' my hand in his and brushing his thumb 'gainst my knuckles, after parking our black Ram.

"I'm not nervous." I quickly told my husband, who's arched brow look told me that he thought I was in denial. "Let's just go inside, say hi, mingle for a bit, and then leave." I told my husband, snatching my hand out from under his and grabbing my black clutch from its spot on the seat next to me.

"Yep." Cap popped his tongue 'fore opening up his door.

We exited our truck at the same time, my heels clinking on the pavement mingled with his loafers smackin' 'gainst it as we stood by our doors. Hell, we even slammed them shut in unison too. I took a deep breath 'fore walking down the lot towards the entrance of the large hotel. Cap was right by my side, his hand gingerly resting on the small on my back, despite the strain that was still on us; our marriage. I felt like I wanted to throw up whenever we reached the door and Cap opened it, usherin' us inside. Whether it was from nerves or the pregnancy I wasn't sure, but I do know that I'm gonna be on edge the entire night while my husband seems cooler than a cucumber.

Right at the entrance of the hotel ballroom where the reunion for the '08 class was taking place was a sign in table being run by a woman that I vaguely remembered as being a one of the cheer captains. Let's just say that the last decade hasn't been too good for her and that she lost her slim cheerleader's body, instead looking more like Toby Walters from that movie _Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion_. Dear lord, I hope she's not as cheerful and annoying as the woman from the movie. I don't think I can handle that tonight. Not after how the past few days of my life's been a three-ring circus shit show.

"Welcome. Tickets please." The brunette, who's name tag read Ellenor Walter-Prye greeted us with a smile as we stepped up to the sign in table. Cap produced the tickets from his pocket and handed them to her, without saying a word might I add. Looking between us, Ellenor grabbed a couple of name tags and a sharpie. "Well, Novella Landon, I see it's true that you're married to ADA Cap Hatfield." She remarked uneasily, but in an airy tone, as she wrote down our names on our name tags.

"Yea, we've been married for a couple weeks now." I told her with a tight smile on my face. Gosh, the more I looked at her the more I wanted to stick her on an episode of _What Not To Wear._ Not to be mean, but her dress looked like a pink polka dot nightmare straight from a '50's sock-hop. God, I hope the dress didn't have a felt black poodle on it, if so I was gonna die laughin'.

"We're also expectin' our first child. Roughly 7-weeks 'long too." Cap bragged, causin' Ellenor's brown eyes to pop out of her head as she handed us our nametags.

"Oh, congratulations." She told us a bit fakely as we took the backs off of our nametags and stuck them onto our chests.

"Thanks." I politely told her while grabbing my husband's trash from him, placing it along with mine into the trashcan by the table.

Cap just nodded at her 'fore placin' his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the open ballroom door just yards away. Dipping his head low to my ear he told me in a slight chuckle, "Bet everyone's gonna shit their pants when they read our nametags. ADA Cap Hatfield and Novella Landon-Hatfield."

"Yea…" I let out in a long drifting sigh as we scanned the room for a table. I noticed that all of the tables were draped in white cloth and had a crimson runner on them. Also black sparkly balloon weights sat in the middle of each table and had red, black, and white balloons strung up on them. Eh, seems like the reunion committee went all out with the school colors.

I noticed that in the front of the ballroom was a large projection screen that had the class slideshow playing. There was roughly 250 people in my graduating class and I was an L so luckily my part of the slideshow hadn't played yet since the person being shown was Mike Idlewood. According to his slideshow, that was set to Bruno Marz's _The Lazy Song,_ he ended up a loser with no front teeth that lived in his mama's basement. Nice…

"There's an open table over there." Cap told me, pointing out a table that wasn't too far from the open ballroom floor.

"Okay." I nodded, causin' my husband to lead us over to the open table. As we got closer to the table, I noticed that there were a bunch of red, white, and black party favor bags layin' on it. Great, we get to bring home souvenirs from this event. Just what I need…

"Hmm, goodie bags." Cap mused as we reached the table.

"Yea, I'll grab a couple for us and shove 'em in my clutch." I assured Cap, taking a seat in my chair after he pulled it out for me.

Kissing me on the temple he told me, "I'm gonna go get you a Sprite and me a bourbon."

I just nodded, causin' him to take off to the bar that was on the other side of the room. Even tho I was upset with him, he still managed to do something sweet to tug at my heart. I know that getting us drinks is a simple gesture, but it meant a lot since for the past few days we've been at each other like cats and dogs. I let out a small sigh before grabbing some of the favor bags. Curious to see what was in them I opened one up and snooped around in it only to find a red koozie with a white panther, Pikeville High's mascot, printed on it with the words _PHS 10 YR Reunion_ framing it in a curve. Also, there were some sliver kisses candy with PHS themed stickers on the bottom along with a tacky keychain. It was tacky cause it had a cheesy quote of ' _Nothing is as comfortable as an old friend.'_ on it followed by _Class of '08_ on the edge of the chain. Yea, well, I can think of plenty of things that are more comfortable then an old friend I hadn't seen in years. Um, like my lounge clothes and resting on my couch or in my bed watching Netflix. Hell, I felt crappy and didn't even want to be here. Shaking my head, I tossed the bags into my clutch and shut it.

After a few minutes Cap returned to our table with our drinks. "Anybody come over to say hi yet?" He asked, placing our glasses on the table before taking his seat next to me.

"No, but a few people walked by and stared at my name tag with wide-eyes." I told him, grabbing my Sprite and taking a sip of it.

"Eh, reckon you bein' Mrs. Hatfield's more then what these folks can handle." He mused, taking a long sip of his bourbon on the rocks.

"Reckon so." The less people to bother me the better. Hell, I didn't really want to be here, but kinda got talked into it by Vera and Levicy while dress shopping for my wedding. Blah…

* * *

I don't know how much time had passed, but so far, a few people dropped by our table to say hi. Like Cap said, everyone seemed shocked to learn that I had married Tolbert's mortal enemy. Nobody seemed to push on why it didn't work out with Tolbert, but everybody we talked to seemed to be curious about how I met Cap. That story my husband told over and over again with such adoration in his deep rolling wave of a voice. Just hearing him go into detail 'bout the day we met was enough to melt my bitterness that I was harborin' in my heart.

Right now, we were alone at our table; waiting for people to drop by since we weren't runnin' around the ballroom to mingle. Suddenly the slideshow landed on me, causing me to nearly choke on my Sprite as I saw a split screen picture of my senior portrait and my wedding portrait with the name _Novella Landon-Hatfield_ boldly printed right under it along with my senior superlative of _Most Likely To Get Married First_. Dear god, if everyone didn't already know that I was Mrs. Hatfield then they do now.

Cap let out a deep chuckle. "Damn, you weren't bullshittin' me when ya said everyone had you and Tolbert as some _Notebook_ shit."

"Yea, well, clearly that superlative was wrong since it seems I was the last one in the class to get married." I laughed, a real genuine one, as I replied to my husband's remark. Seems that this reunion I was dreading is bringing me closer to my husband, cutting the days long tension that's been looming over us.

Picture after picture of the last decade of my life flittered across the screen as the song _Defying Gravity_ from the _Wicked_ musical soundtrack played. Yea, I think that was the slide show editor's zinger towards my choice to marry Cap. Oh well…

"Oh, I see the traitor came with her one-eyed gorilla after all." Nancy McCoy cackled as she, Bad Frank, Ransom, and Mary appeared at our table right as the pictures of my relationship flickered on the screen.

"You McCoys are all the same. It's always one-eyed gorilla, one-eyed ape, or fog-eyed. Nothin' original. How 'bout cue ball, ever think of that?" Cap sarcastically smirked at Nancy, letting her know that her rude name callin' wasn't affecting him like she thought it would.

Cutting all of them a nasty look I tilted my head while asking in an edgy tone, "What'd ya want? I know it's not to be friendly cause none of us are friends."

A deadly sweet smile appeared on Nancy's face as she told me, "We just thought we'd stop by and remind you that the jury selection for the trial starts Monday."

"I know that, so what's the real reason you're here? Maybe to toss out sweetly lined veiled threats?" I deadpanned, letting the woman I once considered a friend a lifetime ago know that I knew her game; knew she was up to no good.

Before Nancy or anyone else in her group could utter a word a mischievous look crossed my husband's face as he looked at Bad Frank and asked, "How's the James Brothers' pyro technician doin' these days? Still missin' ain't he?"

Bad Frank's brows rose up on his high forehead, giving away that he realized Cap was tellin' him that he knew who torched our cars and had dealt with them. Bad Frank tried to compose himself, but the shock was still evident on his face as he said, "ADA Hatfield, you're a demon for everythin' you've done." Really, ain't that like that pot callin' the kettle black? Looking to me he added, "I hope you're able to work 'gainst your husband to procure freedom for Tolbert and Pharmer since you've made that damnin' deal for Bud to walk."

A Nancy pounced on me, or perhaps both of us, with hateful look in her black eyes and a shrill shriek of, "How could ya do it? Make Bud flip on his own brothers?"

"I didn't do anything, Bud heard Cap's offer and decided to take it." I honestly told Nancy, hoping that answer would be enough for her and make her take off to go bother somebody else.

"Oh, I bet it was that simple." Bad Frank snickered while at the same time Nancy shrieked, "Liar, you two backed him into a corner til he took that deal."

"We did no such thing." I defended our actions while at the same time Cap spat out, "We're not weasels and manipulators like ya'll are."

Ransom just stood by like a clueless asshole while Mary looked a bit uncomfortable to be watching me and Cap having a passive aggressive spat with Nancy and Bad Frank. Oh god, I knew coming to this reunion was a bad idea.

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

I was loungin' on the couch of the place I'd just moved into. My roommate, Jim Vance, was sittin' on his over stuffed easy chair, that was held together by various patch jobs of duct tape, with his faithful mutt-hound dog Mr. Howles sleepin' by his side on the floor. How I ended up movin' into the grumpy ole bear's spare room's a simple story. I talked to him 'bout maybe rentin' a cheap house since I knew he flipped and rented property out. The gruff mountain man ended up makin' me a deal, I could rent out his spare room as long as I bought the house, he was almost done remodeling. He showed me pics of the place he was renovating and I thought it was nice, so I jumped at his offer. Anything was better then livin' with Uncle Perry or at the Kings Hotel.

We were watching the special ABC premier of _Stars Wars: The Force Awakens_ whenever a commercial break came on. The commercial to air first was Judge Wall's campaign ad. I think the commercial turned out good, so did Jim since he spit out a wad of tobacco into his spittoon 'fore remarking, "Wall's ad looks good. Lots of people on Kentucky's side of the Tug ought'a vote for him."

Yea, both sides of the Tug used the same tv station so that's why the entire Tug River Valley saw the same ads and whatnot.

Before I could open my mouth to reply to Jim Vance my phone started ringin'. "Shit, bet it's Uncle Snakey-Perry." I groaned, grabbin' my phone off the nearby coffee table the was an arm's length 'way.

"Hell, boy, that's a good name for that shyster. He's a bonafide snake." Jim chuckled, leanin' back in his chair as his round belly jiggled, as I looked at the caller id on my phone.

"Shut up, Jim." I ordered, earning me a wave off from him, before answering my phone with a simple, "Hey, Uncle Perry. What's up?"

" _Don't great me so flippantly, Moses Federick Quincey. You know why I'm callin', you were on Judge Hatfield's campaign ad."_ My pissed off uncle spat at me, his slick voice heavy with distress.

"Yea. I was in the commercial with my girlfriend, Betty Hatfield. Remember, I told ya I started seein' somebody from Mate Creek and was movin' there to be closer to her."

" _What? You're with Devil Anse's daughter?! Oh god, not you too. What's wrong with you and your sister, shackin' up with Hatfields?"_

"Nova ain't shakin' up with Cap, they're married." I reminded my uncle in a smartass voice before going on to say, "And I'm not shackin' up with Betty. We've only been datin' a couple weeks or so after meetin' up at sissy's weddin'." In a low whistle I let out, "Hell, I don't gotta death wish." Devil Anse didn't play when it came to his daughters, if I wanted to keep myself from gettin' nuetred like a pound puppy I had to be respectful to Betty and not take it so fast with her. I didn't mind tho, she was a nice girl and I enjoyed being with her, plus she still had her senior year she needed to finish up and I didn't want to put a monkey wrench into that.

" _Of course, you were at that god forsaken weddin'."_ He groaned, no doubt rollin' his eyes dramatically at me too. Letting out a long-exasperated sigh, he asked, _"Then if you're not with her where did you move to, the hotel over there?"_

"Nah." Quickly feel off my tongue like snow rolling down a cliff. Before he could ask where I bluntly, but honestly, told him, "I'm crashin' with Jim Vance for a while til ya give me all my college fund money so I can buy a house."

" _What, have you gone completely mad?!"_ Uncle Perry shouted so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear or I'd go tone deaf or some shit like that.

Jim Vance was dyin' laughing on his chair. Damn, he was havin' a joyful fit doublin' over on his chair and smackin' his chubby knee in amusement. Glad he found this funny, cause I didn't. Hearing my uncle whine always annoyed me.

" _I'm very disappointed in you, Moses."_ My Uncle Perry tssked in disapproval. _"I expect you to be in court on Monday. Goodbye."_ He coldly told me before hanging up.

"Well, that went well." Jim sarcastically scoffed, shakin' his head at me as the movie started up again on tv.

"Hey, it could've been worst. Trust me, that was Uncle Snakey-Perry bein' nice with his hissy fit." I told my roommate, tossin' my phone onto the coffee table before making myself comfortable on the old lumpy afghan covered couch. "Oh, ain't tonight that reunion for Pikeville High?" I asked, cranin' my head a bit to see Jim from the loungin' position I was in on the couch.

"Yep." Jim nodded, poppin' his tongue. Spittin' out his tobacco into his spittoon he mused, "Bet Cap and Nova are givin' everybody there a stroke."

"Hell, yea they are." I agreed, pullin' my pack of smokes from my pocket. "I'll find out what went down when I pick her up Monday mornin' for court." I told Jim, pullin' a cigarette out and sticking it into the corner of my mouth. "She can't ride with Cap cause ya know, different sides and all that jazz." I mumbled out as I flicked on my lighter, makin' the end of my cigarette glow a reddish orange as I lit it up.

"Hell, boy, I'm ridin' long wit'cha. I ain't passin' up a chance to hear 'bout that shit show." Jim announced, a bit too gleefully in his crotchety voice might I add, as I shoved my pack of Reds pack into my pocket and took a drag off my smoke.

Lettin' the first cloud of smoke billow out of my lungs and thru my mouth like a chimney I simple nodded, "Okay."

Oh hell, Monday should be interesting. Can't wait for it to come 'long.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope everyone liked this chapter. I had planned to do the jury selection in this, but I ran out of room. Oh well, that's what the next chapter is for.**


	49. Bumper Stickers

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **I got inspiration for the jury picking scene from the move The Judge. Robert Downey Junior's character in that movie does the same thing Nova does in this, lol. It's brilliant.**

* * *

 **Bumper Stickers**

 **Nova POV:**

Cap had already left for the courthouse, but I was sitting on the porch waiting for my brother to pick me up. Considerin' that we were on opposite sides of the court, we thought it'd be best for me to ride to Pikeville with Moses. Also, since he was living in Mate Creek now it wasn't a bother or a long trip for him to get me either.

I stood up from the rocker I was on whenever I saw my brother's jacked up Avalanche pull up to the front gate at the edge of my driveway. I took a deep breath before walking down the porch and making the short trek over to the truck.

Once I reached the truck I noticed that Moses wasn't alone, but Jim Vance was with him. Openin' the back door I got in while remarkin', "Wasn't expectin' you to be here, Jim."

"Course I am." Jim spit a wad of tobacco juice out of his window as my brother drove off down the road. Wagglin' his brows, the gruff mountain man announced in a slight chuckle, "I wanna know how that shitshow reunion went."

"We're roommates til I get my money from Uncle Perry." Moses quickly told me, explaining the real reason why Uncle Jim was ridin' to Pikeville's courthouse with us this morning.

"Ah, I see." I nodded before turning my attention to look out the window.

"So, how was Saturday night?" Jim asked over the sound of a country song starting to play on the radio.

"A bit awkward, but it was okay."

Moses looked at me via his review mirror with a raised brow. "No drama?"

"No, but Cap and Bad Frank got into a pissin' match." I answered, glossing over the verbal spat that led to my husband getting' into Bad Frank's face and threating to shove his foot up his ass so far he'd be coughin' up leather.

"Any fightin'?" Jim asked with an excited smile on his face. Dear lord, he would be excited about a possible fight breaking out between HAtfields and McCoys at a large social gatherin'.

Shaking my head, I told Jim, "I drug Cap out of the ballroom when I felt things were gettin' too heated."

"Sounds borin'." Mo shrugged while at the same time Jim sighed out dejectedly, "Hell, I thought there'd be a fight at least."

"Sorry to disappoint ya'll on that."

"So, were people freakin' out 'bout you bein' married to Cap?" Moses asked, eyeing me in the rearview mirror while lightin' up a smoke.

"Yea, but more people were curious on how it happened." I told my brother as he cracked down his window, lettin' the smoke from his smoulderin' cigarette slither out the thin window crack.

"How'd they think it happened?" Jim sarcastically quipped, spitting some tobacco juice out his window. Rollin' his eyes he jeered, "Ya said vows and exchanged rings, goddamn dumbasses."

I let out a sigh before clarifying, "No, I mean people couldn't figure out how I got with him since in high school I dated my client."

"Tolbert, the soulless Crazy McCoy." Rolled effortlessly off of my brother's tongue as we crossed the Tug Fork Bridge.

"Moses, be nice." I scolded, soundin' more like a nagging mother then an older sister.

"It's the truth tho…" My brother trailed off, taking a long drag off his smoke.

"Ya know Saturday night your brother here got a very upsettin' phone call from that snake Perry Cline." Jim's gruff voice boomed, bouncin' like a rubber ball all over the cab of the truck.

Before I could even ask why Moses blurted out, "Our uncle saw me on Wall's commercial with Betty." Tippin' some of his cigarette ashes out his cracked window he went on to say, "He thinks we're both off our rocker now, bein' with Hatfields and all."

Of course, we're both disappointments to Uncle Perry now. Great…Bet he blames me for Moses meeting Betty since it happened at my wedding. Seems that my return to the Tug River Valley has been nothing, but disgraceful, for my uncle. Oh well, at least I got an idea on how to sort out the golden eggs from the duds during jury selection. That ought to make Uncle Perry proud, at least I hope so.

* * *

 **Johnse POV:**

I felt so nervous an' my stomach was twisted up as I walked up to Roseanna and Perry's fine house t'pick up my daughter. It was gonna be my first time meetin' her an' I didn't know what t'expect. I had gotten her a new backpack and lunchbox to break the ice. Nova told me that Sarah Elizabeth's favorite color was pink so I made sure that her backpack and lunchbox was that, it also had some flowers printed on it too. I hoped she liked it, I mean Mira thought she would but ya never know.

Once at the front door I took a deep breath and knocked. A couple of minutes later it opened and Roseanna stood in front of me. A slight frown was on her face as she eyed me up an' down. Turnin' her head she called out in her sweet mellow tone, "Sarah Elizabeth, your daddy's here to take ya to your new school!"

In less then a minute Sarah Elizabeth appeared, givin' me a wary look. Bendin' down, I smiled and handed her the new backpack and lunch box. "I got'cha these for school."

"Thank you." My daughter told me, her voice small, as she took the backpack and lunch box from me. Lookin' over her shoulder she asked Roseanna, "Do I really have to switch schools?"

Standin' up I gave my ex a curious look, interested in what she was gonna tell our daughter.

"You'll have a nice time at Mate Creek Elementary, you'll learn more than at Pikeville Elementary too." Roseanna softly assured our daughter wit' a half-hearted smile. She hugged her 'fore sayin', "Go on with your daddy. I'll see ya in a couple of weeks, okay."

"Okay, mama." Sarah Elizabeth nodded 'fore walkin' over to me.

"She's in good hands." I assured Roseanna 'fore placin' a hand on Sarah Elizabeth's shoulder and usherin' her off the porch.

Quietly we walked over to my truck. I helped her inside 'fore roundin' it an' gettin' in too. Sarah Elizabeth was lookin' out the window as I pulled 'way from the house. She was lookin' studious out of it for the entire ride out of Pikeville too. Hell, her eyes were glued on the trees linin' the highway as we drove thru Pike County.

While crossin' the Tug Fork Bridge I looked at her and said, "You'll like the school. Some of your brothers and sisters go there too."

"I got brothers and sisters?" She asked, givin' me an awed look.

"From my side, yea." I nodded, a smile appearin' on my face. "My wife Mira's gonna be havin' a baby in a couple of weeks too."

"I always wanted brothers and sisters, but papa says mama's too sick to have any."

"Sarah Elizabeth…" I sighed in the tone I used when scoldin' my chil'ren. Lettin' out a deep sigh I told my eldest, "Perry Cline's not your papa, he's just your mama's fiancé. I'm your daddy, so just call him Perry."

Her eyes went into lil slits, but she nodded at me in a gesture that she'd listen to me 'bout the Perry papa thing. "Mira's not my mama, but she's your wife." She pointed out 'fore quickly askin', "Do I just call her Mira?"

"Yea, unless anythin' bad ever happened to your mama, just call my wife Mira." I told her, knowin' that Roseanna'd be hurt if her daughter called 'nother woman mama. Hell, I was hurt that Sarah Elizabeth's been callin' that honorable bastard papa all these years. I weren't gonna do that to my ex, even tho she let it happen to me. Hell, even let me believe I never had rights to the lil girl sittin' right next to me with my clear blue eyes and full head of golden hair.

"Mama's lupus is gettin' worse." My daughter told me, causin' me to just raise a brow at her. Sarah Elizabeth's face fell as she sadly admitted, "I overheard her once on the phone with the doctor askin' if there's any new meds to be tried cause everythin' she's done don't work no more or makes her sicker."

Oh…that explains why Roseanna didn't fight me on havin' 50/50 custody or enrollin' our daughter into school in West Virginia. My beautiful sweet darlin' ex was fadin' 'way from sickness. Did Cap know or suspect somethin'? He was the one that told me what things to file for and even remarked how transitionin' over from half time to full time custody, if god forbid somethin' happened to Roseanna, wouldn't be that hard since my daughter'd be used to the family already.

"You're too young t'be worryin' bout such things. Just enjoy bein' a kid, let the doctors worry 'bout your mama."

"Okay."

Wantin' to get her mind off of her mama's sickness I changed the subject by askin', "Do ya like PB&J? It's what Mira packed in your lunchbox."

"Yea, I like it." Sarah Elizabeth nodded.

"There's some cookies in their too." I smiled, pointin' to the lunch box on her lap.

"Chocolate chip?" Sarah Elizabeth asked, her blue eyes lightin' up joyfully.

"Yea, homemade ones." I smiled, pullin' down the road that led to the school.

Much to my relief it seemed that my daughter was gonna be just fine adjustin' to life in Mate Creek.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

When I walked into the courtroom with my brother by my side, I was startled to see that it was filled up. This was only the jury selection, the trial didn't even officially start til tomorrow, but it seems that didn't matter to people. This case was huge and everyone wanted a front row seat. I felt eyes on me, hundreds of them, as I walked down the aisle and to the counselor's table on the defensive side of the room. I noticed that Cap was sitting at his table on the prosecution's side, clickin' a pen as he waited for me to show up.

Once at the long table I took my seat 'tween Tolbert and Moses, who was sitting next to our Uncle Perry. Tolbert and Pharmer looked nice and presentable in slacks and button-up shirts. At least they cleaned up for court. Tolbert leaned into me and whispered, "Heard ya and yer one-eyed freak husband had a run-in wit' Nancy an' Bad Frank at the reunion cause they confronted ya 'bout turnin' Bud 'gainst us."

Snappin' my head 'round so fast, I glared at Tolbert while lowly hissing, "Don't go there. I did my job of savin' a McCoy boy's ass."

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Wall Hatfield." The bailiff announced as the judge entered the room.

Everyone stood up and watched as Judge Wall walked over to the bench. "Ya'll may be seated." Wall told everyone as he sat down, causin' everyone to sit in unison. "Now we're here today to select 12 jurors and a couple of alternates from all these fine people sittin' in the jury box today as is their civic duty." He announced, gesturing to the endless sea of people sitting in the box on the far right. Noddin' at me my uncle-in-law said, "Ladies first. Mrs. Hatfield, your up to question potential jurors first."

I just nodded at Uncle Wall before looking at my brother and telling him, "Look at my hand behind my back. I'll do thumbs up or down."

"Yea, I got'cha." Moses told me, makin' a quick yes and no column on the legal pad he swiped from our uncle.

Rising from my seat and walking over to the jury box I smiled, "Good morning, it's nice to meet ya'll." In return I was greeted with the generic replies of 'Good.', 'Nice meetin' ya too.', and the ever so popular 'Good morning.' From the potential jurors. "Well, how 'bout we start with a simple question. Who here has bumper stickers on their cars?" I asked, using the nicest tone I could muster to make myself come off as friendly and likable.

The response I got to my question was massive. Everyone, but three people, raised their hands. Oh, you can tell a lot about a person by what they advertise on their car. So, with a smirk on my face, I looked at my husband to silently gloat that I was gonna get a good jury pick out of my method. Cap just sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly showing me that he didn't think my little stunt was cute.

 **Tolbert POV:**

Lookin' at that man bun wearin' idoit I asked in a hushed snarl, "What's yer sister doin' up there? Bumper stickers ain't gonna help me out, get me a good jury."

"I dunno what she's doin'." Moses honestly told me 'fore barkin', "Don't bitch at me, I'm just the scribe on this one."

"Dear lord, of all the things to ask she asked that." Perry Cline shuddered out in a long drawl. A worried look 'peared on his face as he whisper-hissed, "What's wrong with her? She's supposed to be a cunning lawyer like me not a bumblin' fool like her father Brenton was."

"Wonder if anybody has a sitcker 'bout food. I got one a KFC chicken one wit' The Hound in place of Colonel Sanders." Pharmer blurted out, causin' me to just roll my eyes. Of course, my fat ass brother had that bumper sticker.

Perry Cline just shook his head at Pharmer while Moses bit his lip, stiflin' a laugh.

Ella pointed at a man in a cut-off sleeved flannel, who looked 'round my age. "You, number 5, how many stickers do you have on your car?"

"Three." The man simply stated.

"And what are they of?" Ella asked 'fore quickly addin' in, "And please get as detailed as you can."

Number 5 just nodded his head 'fore sayin', "One's a bullet and says _'Merica_ , other's a yellow and black sign and says _Redneck On Board_ , and the last just says _Eat More Possum_."

"So, you like to eat possum?" Ella asked, her flowin' voice full of sweetness an' interest.

"Yes, my favorite's my wife's possum pie." The man revealed wit' a rotten toothed grin.

"She sounds like a great cook. Must make all kinds of good things for the family to eat." Why's she complimentin' this man's wife's cookin'? Possum pie's got nothin' t'do wit' my case. How's a man likin' t'et possum gonna be good for me.

"Family ain't that big yet, we just had a baby few months 'go." Number 5 told Ella wit' pride in his voice.

"That's nice, I'm expectin' myself." Ella smiled 'fore askin' the greasy lookin' man, "And you're a gun owner, correct?"

"Course I am." The man quickly shot out, soundin' offended Ella'd think otherwise of him.

Behind her back she made a thumbs up sign, causing Moses to put a 5 in the _Yes_ side of his paper.

"Why's she picking him? He's an idiot." Pery Cline hissed as his eyes darted 'tween Moses' paper an' the man Ella'd just talked to.

Lookin' at Perry, Moses explained with a smirk, "That's why, Uncle Perry. We can spoon-feed idiots anything and they'll believe it."

Suddenly it dawned on me what she was doin'. "She's weedin' out smart people from idiots by their stickers ain't she?"

"Yea, I think so." Moses nodded at me.

Ah, my Ella was a genius. I knew she'd figure out how t'help me and my brother. Maybe the deal for Bud was her way of savin' him to focus her energy on me an' Pharmer? Seems like I might've gotten everythin' wrong 'bout her. Maybe everythin' she's been doin' has been t'help me, just like Pharmer keeps suggestin'.

Eh, well I know that Ella's gonna get me a good jury. Hopefully they let me an' Pharmer walk.

Pointin' to a woman Ella asked smarter, "Number 8, what stickers do you have?"

"One, it says _Proud Parent of An Honor Student, Pikeville High_ and it's red with the school's mascot on it." The curly haired middle-aged brunette woman bragged in a haughty an' high pitched tone.

"You must be so proud of your child." Ella told her while makin' a thumbs down 'hind her back.

The mother smiled as she bragged, "Oh, I am. Charity's just the smartest girl and she's going to be going to UK when she graduates."

Ella just nodded 'fore pointin' to a man on the next row and askin' him, "Number 15, would you like to share your bumper stickers?"

"I got a few, but right now my new one's my fav'rite." The man said wit' mirth in his green eyes.

"Well, can you list them in order?" Ella asked, walkin' a bit closer to the jury section in order t'seem more int'rested in their answers.

The man nodded 'fore sayin', "One says _No Coffee, No Workee_ an' 'nother says _Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Chevys._ " Ella nodded, silently urgin' him to continue his list. "Got 'nother one that's Batman." A smirk 'peared on his face as he chuckled, "New one I just got the other day says _My Dropout Got Your Honor Student Pregnant._ "

Ella waved a thumbs up 'hind her back while tellin' the man, "Congratulations on bein' a grandfather." Lookin' at the woman with the 8 tag on her chest, Ella advised, "Ma'am, I think you need to have a little chat with your honor student when you get home."

The haughty woman's face turned redder then the dress Ella was wearin' as she slumped in her chair, most likely wishin' she could dis'pear into thin air. Ella just pointed to 'nother jury an' went on to ask 'bout bumper stickers 'gain.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

Judge Wall sat at his desk in his chambers, during the brief recesses he announced, while all of the legal counsel was gathered in his office. Pouring himself a drink, which caused my Uncle Perry to roll his eyes, Wall remarked, "Well, tell me what jurors to strike so we can tell these people whose comin' back tomorrow to serve."

"Uncle Wall, I've found nothing wrong with the jurors. They all seem to come from diverse walks of life, but I must say that number 1 has got to go."

Damnit, I liked number 1. That guy was a retired old-time shiner, he would've been on the McCoys side for sure.

Gesturin' to Moses, who was sittin' on my right, I told the judge, "My brother has the list of jurors we want to strike."

"Hand it over, Moses." Wall ordered, holding his hand out. My brother quickly gave him the paper, resulting in the judge mulling over it. After a few minutes, Judge Wall nodded and announced, "I'll strike these jurors." Looking over at me and my brother he said, "Ya'll can go while Perry and Cap go into the courtroom with me for the jury announcement." With a sympathetic look he added, "I'm sure with your pregnancy you're 'bout exhausted by now and could use some rest."

Cap looked at my brother while tellin' him, "Take her home, Mo. I'll be there whenever I can."

My uncle didn't say a word. He just silently watched me and my brother rise from our chairs and walk out of Judge Wall's private chambers.

We walked silently, the only noise coming from the clicks of my heels and the stomps of his boots, down the hall and into the foyer of the courthouse. People were crammed into the large room, anxiously waitin' court to be resumed so the jury selection could be completed. Me and Moses were almost to the door, after successfully navigating the sea of people standin' around, only to be stopped by Tolbert's velvety gruff voice askin', "Where ya goin'?"

Before I could say I word Moses replied, "I'm takin' her home so she can rest. Judge Wall only needs Uncle Perry and Cap for the jury announcement." Pointin' to where the hallway was my brother added, "Go sit on a bench by the courtroom with Pharmer, Perry'll need to get ya'll inside the room soon 'nough."

"Ella, if you're gettin' sick from the pregnancy some things t'make ya better are ginger candies, mint tea, an' lemon-lime pop." Tolbert told me, seemin' concerned 'bout my health, as his stormy-eyes went a bit soft as they looked into my cornflower blue ones.

"I know, Tolbert." I simply told him 'fore tearing my gaze off of him and walkin' out of the courthouse doors.

"Poor guy's gonna be crushed when he sees you on the witness stand first t'morrow instead of at the defense table." Moses told me as we walked down the courthouse steps side by side. I didn't know what to say that wouldn't make me feel guilty, so I just nodded and let out a silent sigh. "Your jury questionin' was somethin' else." Moses chuckled as our feet landed on the cement walkway of the courthouse. "How'd ya figure out to ask 'bout bumper stickers to figure out who'd be most likely to swing our way?" Moses asked, soundin' a bit curious and stunned, as he gave me a tilted look.

While starting our walk into the parkin' lot I answered my brother with, "I took _Defensive Tactics 101_ my first year of law school. The professor taught a lot of out of the box tricks."

"Oh, yea, that's the class only offered in the fall by Senator Billings ain't it?" Moses asked, his brows knitted, as our feet echoed against the blacktop parking lot.

"Yep." I popped my tongue, spottin' my brother's truck a few yards away.

"He's friends with Uncle Perry from law school ya know. They're not that close, just send Christmas cards and shit like that in the mail." Moses told me, assumin' he was telling me something I didn't know, as we walked over to his Chevy truck and got inside of it.

"I already knew that, Mo." I told him as he backed out of his parkin' spot.

"Oh, yea, since he was your professor, he prolly told ya he knew Perry cause of your name on his roster." Moses mused out loud, pulling out of the courthouse's parkin' lot and onto the road. "So, was he a good teacher?"

"Must've been since the bumper sticker tactic worked." I answered as Moses speed down the highway.

Moses seemed to accept my answer with a nod. Turnin' on the radio he asked, "Ain't he up for reelection?"

"Yea, for a third term."

"Shit, he's really been in office that long?" Moses scoffed, one of his brow's quirking up.

"Mhm…"I hummed out, stretchin' my arm out and playin' with the tuning buttons on the radio.

Honestly, I didn't want to talk about Senator Billings too much. He was a nice guy that only ever treated me with respect, but he wasn't somebody I told people I knew. I had my reasons for not talking 'bout him to people. Well, only one person knew that I knew the senator, but I trusted her and knew that she'd never tell anyone.

But…

Maybe, in hindsight, I shouldn't have trusted her to keep quiet since many lives and careers were at stake with what she knew. Something I'd learn a little too late…

* * *

 **AN:**

 **My OC Senator Billings Brooksdale makes a small appearance in the next chapter. Oh boy…it's not cause he's supporting Perry's defense of the McCoy boys either…**

 **Oh, the trial starts in the next chapter. Angst and drama up ahead, yay!**


	50. Opening Pandora's Box

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Opening Pandora's Box**

 **Nova POV:**

I was in the kitchen making dinner whenever I heard the front door open and shut accompanied by the sound of my husband's feet clambering upstairs. Knowing he was changing out of his work clothes and would be down soon I just continued to cook. A few minutes later, whenever I was flipping over the chicken, is when I heard Cap's bare feet shuffle into the kitchen. I just looked at him over my shoulder, watching as he took a seat at the kitchen island. Leanin' his elbow on the counter he asked, "How the hell did ya come up with askin' 'bout bumper stickers to get a clear read on the jury pool?"

Shrugging, I walked over to the fridge. "I took a class in my first year of law school that taught some out of the box defense tactics." I told Cap, opening the fridge and grabbing some broccoli. Closing the door, I smirked, "Genius tactic, ain't it?"

He shrugged, makin' his shoulder muscles accent his black wifebeater, while letting out a half-scoff of, "Yea, but I didn't appreciate ya usin' it."

"Why not? It worked, didn't it?" I asked, rinsing the fresh broccoli off in the sink

"Yes, but while you're askin' jurors 'bout their bumper stickers I'm in turn asking them real questions 'bout their lives. Some questions even earnin' me snaps or tears." My husband explained as I placed the broccoli on the large wooden cuttin' board and grabbed a knife from the nearby knife block.

"Then I advise you to try and level with the jury next time, use a lighter way of questionin' that'll still produce the wanted results." I simply told my husband, choppin' the green tree looking bundle into bite sized florets.

"Goddamn, how'd I get with a woman that's not just beautiful, but smart too?"

"I dunno, lucky I guess."

"I'd say." Cap chuckled, a slight grin appearing on his cold chiseled face. "So, ya know today started Sarah Elizabeth's custody time with Johnse. Her enrollment in Mate Creek Elementary too."

"I hope everything goes good." I genuinely remarked, tossin' the broccoli florets into the pot boiling on the stove's back burner.

"It should." Cap nodded. "Johnse's a good dad and his kids seem to like his stripper wife."

A sense of melancholy overcame me as I leaned against the kitchen island. Looking at my husband I sadly sighed, "Roseanna hates me cause I told you 'bout Sarah Elizabeth. She felt so betrayed when she found out I sent that pic."

Cap placed a hand on top of mine while softly telling me in his deep rollin' timbre, "Don't worry 'bout it, babe. She told your secret too." He cleared his throat slightly before reminding me, "Weren't for her we'd still have our cars."

"Yea, suppose you're right." I nodded, pulling my hand out from under his so that I could return to finishing up our dinner of chicken and broccoli.

* * *

Just like yesterday morning I road to the courthouse with Moses, except this morning we road in complete and utter silence and without a third wheel of Uncle Jim. We were both a bit melancholy this morning. Me cause I got served and him cause he felt bad for me. The silence between us was only broken once we actually walked into the Pikeville Courthouse and that was only for Moses to tell me, "Goodluck, sissy. Just be truthful and it'll be fine.", while giving me a hug.

I just silently nodded at my brother before walking off down the hallway and to the room that the witnesses had to sit in while waiting to be called on. Of course, whenever I entered the room, which was large with some couches and chairs in it, I saw that both the ex-wife and the side piece were inside. Mary was reading a book, _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , while Misty was reading a copy of _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. Their eyes skirted over top their reading material as I made my way deeper into the room. They kept their stare trained on me as I sat down and took out my copy of _The Hobbit_ to read.

I was almost done reading the first page whenever Mary's voice crooned out with, "Why're you here? You're the one representin' that red-headed bastard."

Looking up from my book I told the reven-haired ex-wife, "Just like ya'll I got served by my husband. I'm not testifyin' cause I want to, but cause I have to."

With worry in her emerald eyes, Misty looked at me and sad, "I hope our testimonies don't hurt Tolbert. If he goes to jail then I'd have to go back to work or go on welfare."

"We're just character witnesses. I'm sure my uncle'll try to smooth things out when he cross examines us." I assured the blonde with a tight smile before going on to read the second page of my book.

I didn't get very far before Mary's voice interrupted me with the venomous remark of, "I don't see why Tolbert never fell out of love wit'cha. You're nothin' too special."

Not even lookin' the woman, I countered her remark with one of, "And I don't see why he even married you since you look like a rachet version of Snow White."

Lookin' at Mary from over her magazine, Misty told her, "I see why. They're both moody."

Oh god, I hope Judge Wall gets his ass in the courtroom soon cause I don't know how much longer I can handle being in this room with these two women.

 _ **Meanwhile Inside The Courtroom…**_

 **Tolbert POV:**

Ella's seat next to me was empty, which was odd since she's my lawyer. Well, one of 'em. The minutes ticked by an' she was nowhere t'be seen. Her one-eyed demon ADA husband was sittin' at his table tho, a wicked smirk on his ugly mug. Leanin' my head t'wards Moses I asked him in a bare whisper, "Where's Ella, ain't she comin'?"

Moses' face went pale an' his cerulean eyes got a glassy look in them. Lettin' out a deep breath he shook his head an' told me, "She'll be here later after the first testimony."

My brows furrowed. "But why?"

Moses chewed on his lip for a few seconds 'fore sighin', "Cap served her since ya'll dated."

"What? She's first up testifyin' 'gainst me?" I let out in a whoosh of breath, feelin' like I just got the wind knocked outta me.

"It ain't 'gainst ya. It's just answerin' shit 'bout your relationship." Moses told me, tryin' to make it sound better than it really is.

"Oh hell…" I groaned, droppin' my head in my hands. How could this be happenin' t'me? All Ella's ADA husband had t'do was ask one question, which I'm sure he knew the answer t'since they're married, an' I'm toast.

I felt Pharmer's chubby hand rest on my shoulder as he asked, "What's wrong?"

Liftin' my head outta my hands, I looked at him an' sighed sadly, "Ella's up first testifyin'. ADA Fog Eye served her."

"Oh…" My brother sighed, his hand fallin' off my shoulder as he realized how bad shit was.

I noticed how Perry Cline was sittin' straight wit' a hard look in his eye. Was he thinkin' up somethin' to help us wit'? It seemed like it.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Wall Hatfield." The bailiff announced as the judge entered the room.

Everyone stood, but my heart hammered in my chest as I did cause I knew it was just a matter o'time 'fore Ella came out to testify 'gainst me.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

I had been ushered to the courtroom by an officerafter being called on by my husband. As I stepped foot into the room where the witness stand was, I felt hundreds of eyes on me, watching my every movement. As I stood on the stand the bailiff brought me over a bible. Knowing what I had to do I placed my right hand on it. Wall looked down at me from his spot high up on the bench next to me while saying, "Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth and only the truth, so help you god?"

"I swear." I told my uncle-in-law, causin' him to motion for me to take my seat.

As soon as I sat down my husband rose from his table and approached me like he was a predator and I was his prey. "Let's start with a simply question, what's your legal name?"

"Novella LaVerne Landon-Hatfield, but you already know that." I told him with a smirk on my pink tinted lips.

"Don't get cute with me, just answer the questions." Cap told me thru gritted teeth while keeping a straight face. "Now, you dated the defendant Mr. Tolbert McCoy in your youth?"

"Yes, I did." I nodded.

"For how long?" Cap asked, makin' his way over to the witness stand.

"Four years, durin' my time in high school." I answered, feeling the jury's eyes glued on me.

Leaning an elbow on the stand and making his voice soften a twinge, Cap asked, "And durin' this time did he ever get violent or physical with ya?"

Right across from me I could see Tolbert, his eyes pleadin' with me to lie about that single time he struck me. His face was shakin' and his hands were in tight fists on the table. Pharmer's eyes were quickly dartin' between me and his brother while my Uncle Perry furrowed his brows at me. Moses just nodded his head, encouragin' me to just tell the truth.

Lookin' at my husband I told him, "Yes. Once, early on in the relationship, he slapped me 'cross the face. But he never did so 'gain."

"Cause I assume you told him you'd walk if he did?" Cap asked in a way that didn't exactly come off as a question as he backed away a pace or two from the stand.

"Yes, that's correct."

"But just cause he didn't hit you anymore doesn't mean he wasn't violent." My husband looked bwteen me and my client before asking, "Tolbert has a penchant for yellin' and verbal abuse, doesn't he?"

"He's easy to agrue with." I said as a way to try and get around the question I was asked.

"That's not a suitable answer tho." Cap chastised me with a shake of his shaggy blonde head. Looking at me, like one looks at a hard-headed child, my husband told me, "Now, I'll repeat the question and I expect a simple answer this time. Tolbert has a penchant for yellin' and verbal abuse doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." I revealed in a long sigh.

"And during your time with him how many times did he provoke a fight due to verbal abuse or yellin' at you?"

"Honestly, too many to count."

"And may I ask what'd trigger these moods where he'd yell or try to pick a verbal fight with ya?" Cap pried, trying to prove that Tolbert was the type to go from 0-100 in a snap of the fingers.

"Anything could trigger it off." I answered even tho I knew it'd confirm the theory my husband was trying to prove.

"Such as what?"

"Not wantin' to go shoppin', not gettin' him enough ketchup cups at McDonalds, bringin' up concern 'bout his drinkin', anything really." I rattled off before adding in, "It all depends on whether or not he's in a mood and ready to snap." Hey, my husband had the upper hand on this so instead of lying or trying to sugarcoat things I just told the truth. Tolbert was a hothead, a bad one.

"Ah, so just as you said, his temper turns on and off faster then a light switch. He'll snap if he's moody and anythin', such as somebody tellin' him to back off, can set him off into a rampage." Cap's deep wavin' tone rung out throughout the courtroom. With a thin smile he told me, "Thank you, Novella, that'll be all." Looking at Judge Wall, Cap said, "Prosecution rests and is done with this witness."

"Does the defense want to cross examine the witness?" Judge Wall asked, givin' my Uncle Perry a pointed look.

"Yes, Judge Hatfield, I'll be cross examinin' her." Uncle Perry told Wall as he stood up from his table with the grace of a peacock. Much like a snake my uncle slithered over to me. Giving me a foxlike look, he said, "Isn't it true that the defendant, Tolbert McCoy, broke off your relationship your first fall semester at the University of Lousiville?"

"Yes, he broke up with me my freshman year." I flatly said, not understanding what our breakup had to do with Tolbert's character.

"And it devastated you, isn't that right?"

"Considering he was my first boyfriend and being from the Tug River Valley I was raised to believe in the sweethearts thing, yes I was." I answered a snippily, not feeling very comfortable with my uncle's line of questioning.

"And you remained relatively single for most of your college years while Tolbert dived head first into a new relationship. Am I right, Novella?" My uncle asked with a serious poker face, not givin' out a hint of where he was going with his questions.

Cap shot up from his chair, seethin' in a deep growl, "Wall, this has nothin' to do with the character of the defendant. I object."

With wide big brown puppy dog eyes, my uncle pleaded, "Judge, please just allow it. I assure you the relevancy will be shown soon."

Nodding, Wall deeply barked, "I'll allow it, Cline, but hurry up and make your point." Looking at me the judge ordered, "Answer the question, lil lady."

"Yes." I answered, feeling a bit confused on why Uncle Perry was bringing this up for.

A confident gleam sparkled my uncle's eyes before his slick voice spoke up loudly with, "So, when Tolbert got married your first year of law school you were single and, dare I say, sad that he settled down with somebody. So much so that you entered into an affair with your defensive tactics professor, one Senator Billings, the very night you found out Tolbert married. Correct?"

Oh no, Roseanna told him. She fuckin' told my Uncle Perry about me and Senator Billings and now my uncle's twistin' it up to make it somethin' bigger then it really is. Damnit, the one weekend in my past is going to screw everything up.

I could feel hundreds of eyes borin' down on me, judgin' me as they waited on baited breath for me to answer. Tolbert had a sad look in his stormy eyes while Moses didn't even look fazed by our uncle's question. Does nothin' surprise him? My husband looked like he was ready to spit nails. If looks could kill, my uncle'd be dead right now.

 _ ***Meanwhile In Frankfurt, Kentucky…***_

 **Senator Billings POV:**

I was sitting at my desk going over some campaign related papers with my office tv turned onto the local news station. A murder case out of my district of Pike County was the big topic. The defense was being headed by my old friend, Perry Cline, and his niece, Nova. The ADA was Cap Hatfield and the Judge was Wall Hatfield, making the trial even messier then it had to be since the victim was the judge's little brother Ellison. The case of Kentucky Vs. McCoys was huge and was being shown state wide on tv.

I had the volume up just enough to listen whenever a question Perry said peaked my interest. Droppin' my papers on my desk, I grabbed my clicker and turned up the volume. I can't believe he just asked Nova if we had an affair once she learned that Tolbert got married. How dare he go that far to discredit her cause she was served by the prosecution. Unfortunately for her the ADA was her husband, which probably made her bein' served harder than it really had to be. Perry had no compassion for his own flesh and blood; it pissed me off.

I watched, like much of the courtroom and the entire state, on baited breath. I knew what her answer would be, but I was hoping that the judge would end this three-ring circus and move onto the next witness. Shootin' up faster than a bullet, the ADA let out a half shout of, _"How is this provin' Tolbert's character? All Perry Cline's doin' is diggin' into Nova's past." In a deep growl he spat, "I object to this bullshit."_

Perry looked at the judge, a hand on his hip, as he beseeched, _"Judge Wall, please let her answer. I'll prove my point in a minute."_

Judge Wall scratched his chin, leanin' his elbow on the bench as he mulled over what to do. He let out a rumblin' sigh of, _"You may continue, Cline, but if this doesn't get to the point, I'm pullin' the witness off the stand and sticking your ass in contempt for wastin' time. Understand?"_

" _Yes, Judge Hatfield."_ Perry nodded, a slick look on his face. Turnin' his attention to his copper-haired niece he pressed, _"Now, Novella, would you please answer the question I just asked."_

" _It wasn't an affair with me and Senator Billings."_ Nova revealed, as I knew she would. A weekend together is not an affair, an affair implies a long time of at least a week or so of activity. That never transpired between us.

" _But you admit that you slept with him after finding out Tolbert married another woman?"_ Perry pried, a sinister look crossin' over his foxlike face.

" _Yes, but it wasn't an affair."_ Nova answer only to quickly add in, _"We're actually good friends."_ She was right 'bout that, we did keep in touch and were on friendly terms. We tended to text each other funny memes and do random check-ins about each other's lives now and then too.

Perry's spine stiffened and his chin jutted out as his slick voice turned low and deadly with the damning theory of, _"So, if you slept with your professor, knowing it was against ethics, once you heard about your ex-sweetheart's marriage it's safe to say that now you'd bend the truth about your relationship with that ex in order to help the ADA, who's your husband, show that the defendant has a questionable character."_

Nova's cornflower blue eyes turned a dark shade of midnight as she snapped out, _"No, I'd never lie about my time with Tolbert. That relationship was like walkin' on eggshells."_

Instead of backin' down, Perry carried on with the forceful, but mild-toned, remark of, _"But you had a sexual relationship with your professor, Senator Billings. The same professor that gave you an outstanding recommendation when you applied to one of the best law firms on the East Coast of the country."_

Well, their goes both my career and her's. I'm sure within 15-minutes this is gonna catch wind 'cross the state like wildfire and stir up a scandal. Hell, bet it'll be plastered all over _World News Tonight_ too. Damn Perry's insufferable need to win his case. Fuck, why's this judge givin' Perry free range for anyway? Shouldn't he be shuttin' his ass down?

" _Wall, he's badgerin' her!"_ ADA Hatfield yelled, pointin' frantically at Perry, who was wearin' a slippery smirk on his foxlike face. _"He's gone beyond his point of discreditin'. I object!"_

With an upturn of his mustache covered lips, Perry looked at Judge Wall while telling him, _"Withdrawn. I'm done with the witness."_

I grabbed the clicker off my desk, flipped off the tv, and tossed it to the side before angrily standing up. I marched over to my corner coat rack, grabbed my jacket and then stormed out of my office. I was goin' to pay my old law school buddie a visit and give him a piece of my mind for opening up Pandora's box. Who the hell does he think he is to ruin my life and his niece's over trying to get a walk for his clients? Clients, who as I understand, killed a man ruthlessly at a damn harvest festival.

 _ ***Back In Pikeville, KY***_

 **Nova POV:**

I felt so betrayed and wanted to cry, but I was holding back my tears since there were news camera in the courtroom and I didn't want to look any worse for wear on the news stations. With a shaky breath I stood up and walked off the witness stand. The room was deadly quiet and I felt eyes beamin' into my back like laser beams as I made my way over to the side door and stepped out of it, into the long eerily quiet hallway.

Dear lordy, my uncle just drug me thru the mud to save Tolbert and Pharmer McCoy. Worse tho, I think he just buried his old law school buddy too. Poor Senator Billings, he just got blown out of the cause of Perry's honey badger, don't give a fuck, like courtroom skills.

I knew that I needed to return to the courtroom to take my place at the defense table, but I needed a few minutes to myself before I could do that. I needed to go to the bathroom to splash some water on my face and recollect myself.

* * *

Whenever I reentered the courtroom, thru the main doors as a member of the defense team, Tolbert's ex-wife Mary was on the stand giving her testimony. By the way Tolbert's shoulders shook I'm guessin' the question Cap asked her wasn't a very good one. As I made my way over to the open spot by Tolbert at the table, I heard Mary's voice speak up with, "I married Tolbert cause he knocked me up. If I wasn't pregnant, I doubt the engagement would've lasted since he was verbally abusive."

Tolbert flinched at his ex's words, his face lookin' like he swallowed a bug. Leanin' over to him I whispered, "Don't worry, I'll figure out a way to address this durin' my cross examination."

Ghostin' his fingertips along the side of my arm, that I folded on the table top, Tolbert told me in a gruff velvet whisper, "Ya been thru hell this mornin', let yer uncle handle it." I looked at him curiously, my brow raised. "Both our characters are gettin' dragged thru the mud. I'm sorry 'bout that."

"I'll be fine, Tolbert. I can handle cross examinin' Cap's witnesses." I assured Tolbert, giving him a forced lined smile as I felt a hollow spot from earlier linger in my chest.

"Was it long 'tween ya an' that Senator or…?" Tolbert asked, his voice awkwardly trailing off after the word or.

"Ask your sister, Roseanna, since she's the one that told my Uncle Perry 'bout it." Bitterly rolled off of my tongue.

"Hush up you two, I wanna hear Mary." Pharmer spat at us, givin' us a narrowed look.

I just nodded while Tolbert rolled his eyes, lettin' out a huff. Moses, who sittin' between me and our uncle, had a bored expression on his face. I bet he wished he could slip his earbuds in right now or play a game on his phone.

"Did he ever become physically violent with you?" Cap asked Mary, giving her a semi-sympathetic look with his mismatched eyes.

"Yes, but more so after our daughter was born."

"Did you ever try to seek help from his violent tendencies?"

"Yes, many times I called the law on him, but it was useless."

Bouncing his weight on the balls of his feet, my husband asked, "Calling the cops was useless? How so?"

Mary's jaw tensed up as she revealed her lengthy and damning answer of, "His cousin-in-law Bad Frank Phillips and his partner Ransom Bray always showed up. They just shrugged everythin' off an' told me to work things out wit' Tolbert. They never filed charges even tho I wanted them, 'specially after gettin' my lip split and my jaw bruised up somethin' awful."

"And this led up to the divorce?"

"Somewhat, the other reason was he was cheatin' on me. Knocked up a barmaid when I was pregnant, kept seein' her throughout our marriage too."

Leanin' over, Tolbert whispered into my ear, "It wasn't like that. I had an affair, but it was an accident. Hell, Mary was always bitchin' wit' me, started half our fights too."

I didn't say a word, just nodded as I watched my husband tell the room, "No other questions at this time. The defense is free to cross examine."

I quickly rose to my high-heeled feet, beatin' my uncle to the punch, while announcin', "I'll cross examine the witness, Judge Wall." Judge Wall just nodded as I walked up to the witness stand. "Ma'am, you said you have a daughter with Tolbert. May I ask who had custody of her?"

"Tolbert has sole custody and all rights to Sally Elle." Mary answered me, a bored look on his face.

"So, you gave him your daughter, but I thought he was violent. Why'd you do that, it doesn't make sense, unless he's not actually violent."

"He was always good with our daughter, never gave me a reason to worry. It was only with me he was cruel with." Mary told me, trying to make it seem that she made a sound decision to give all rights of her daughter to Tolbert during the divorce.

"If you say so, bit in reality a cruel man doesn't pick and choose who he's violent with. He's violent with just about everyone, so you trustin' him to love and care for your daughter debunks that." Mary just rolled her eyes at me in disgust. Clearly, she didn't like how I was cross examinin' her. "Mary, you remarried shortly after your divorce, correct?"

"Yes, 'bout a year later."

"And you have a baby with your current husband?"

"Yes." Was her tight sounding one-word answer.

"Well, it seems to me that you gave Tolbert custody of Sally Elle cause your new man didn't want to be bothered with a child that wasn't his." I could see out of the corner of my eye Cap sighin' while running a hand thru his shaggy blonde hair. Seems that he felt my remark was bad for his witness, which was what I was going for.

"No, that's not what happened." Mary protested, her face angrily skewed up at me.

"Mary, no woman in her right mind would give her baby up to a man that was physically abusive to her. I find your statement hard to believe." I honestly told the dark-haired woman since, in my opinion, she had contradicted herself by answering my questions. Looking at Wall I announced, "The defense rests, your honor."

As I walked back to the defense table, while Mary walked out of the side door by the witness stand, I heard Judge Wall announce in his deep voice, "I declare a lunch recess. Court will resume in an hour."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **The drama's just beginning, folks. Just wait until the next chapter, yikes… Anyways hope ya'll liked this chapter.**

 **Oh and Roseanna told Perry bout Nova and Senator Billings years ago (thinking that he'd push his friend to see her or something since she wanted her friend to be happy since he brother was officially off the market) but Perry just ignored the issue. Perry just spilled the beans for the trial cause well he's a snake that wants to win no matter the cost.**


	51. McCoy's Mistress Takes The Stand

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **McCoy's Mistress Takes The Stand**

 **Nova POV:**

The small diner was packed full of people due to the court's lunchbreak. The jury tho was sequestered in their courthouse quarters with lunch bein' delivered to them. Cap and Johnse were sitting at a booth with their parents in the far back of the diner while Moses was sitting at a table in the middle of the diner with Robert E., Mariah, and Betty, who had called out of school in order to be at the trial of her uncle's murders. I didn't see Uncle Perry anywhere so I assumed he went home to see Roseanna since she never showed up to the trial. I spotted Jim Vance, Cotton, Skunk Hair, and Vera at a table not far from my brother's. Randall and Sally weren't in the diner tho, I think they opted to get their food to go and went to the nearby park to eat or something. I also noticed that Nancy, Bad Frank, Ransom, Jefferson, and Sarah were eating at a table not that far from my own. Sarah was nastily staring at her sister, Mariah, since they were with men on opposite sides. Parris and Squirrel were at the coutner, sittin' at stools and eating. Parris' girlfriend was with them too while Squirrel looked like he was hittin' on his waitress, who couldn't even be out of high school yet. Meanwhile, I was sittin' in a booth near the front with Tolbert, Pharmer, and Billy. Billy kept narrowin' his eyes nastily at my brother's table, clearly pissed that Moses was with Betty and jealous of Robert E.'s relationship with Mariah since he had a thing for her. It was just my rotten luck that I was stuck with Tweddle Dumb, Tweedle Dee, and the Mad Hatter for my lunch companions.

Dear lord, the settin' in this diner alone could be the opener for a crime show like Law and Order since everyone, or just about, was crammed into one place with high tensions in the air.

"Keep lookin' like that an' yer face'll frreze up that way." Tolbert chastised his little brother in a gruff fatherly tone before takin' a bite out of his steak melt sandwich.

"Shut up, Tolbert." Billy sneered, angrily dippin' a fry into some ketchup 'fore ploppin' it into his mouth. "Can't believe Moses is over there with that girl stealin' Hatfield and some blonde bimbo Hatfield bitch."

"Billy, stop it. Those are my in-laws you're talkin' 'bout and I won't think twice 'bout smacking you upside the head for bein' disrespectful."

"Oh, yea, I forgot, you had a lapse in judgment and married the ADA shotgun style. Hope that's helpin' with the case…" Billy bitterly sneered at me, his eyes narrowed into angry slits. Great, he's mad at everyone tied to a Hatfield along with the Hatfields cause Mariah picked Robert E. over his moody ass.

"Billy, if ya don't shut yer trap I'll shut it for ya." Tolbert seethed, his gruff velvet timbre low and deadly.

Billy rolled his eyes, but didn't say another word. Instead he opted to eat his French fries. Tolbert continued to glare at his brother while taking a bite out of his sandwich, daring his brother to make another remark.

Pharmer paused in eating his soup of the day to tell his older brother, "Tolbert, don't get riled up. Won't do us no good after lunch when we be back in court."

Suddenly, my phone started to buzz around in its wallet case on the table. Picking it up, with the two McCoy redheads watching me, I looked at the caller id only to see that it was Doc Rutherford's Kentucky office calling. "It's my doctor, I need'a take this." I told the guys before accepting the call with a simple, "Hello."

" _Nova Hatfield, it's Doc. I'm callin' to tell ya somethin' that needs t'be done at your appointment this week."_

"Okay." I nodded while everyone around me just ate while watching me on the phone.

" _I want to do a bloodtest to do an early scan of the baby's DNA to determine gender and any abnormalities, such as autism."_ Doc told me, causing my head to spin. Oh my god, I never even thought about the fact that my baby might be like Cotton. Upon my silent reaction he informed me, _"Johnse's women have all gotten the test done for their babies. It's real simple, just some blood drawn and sent to the lab for scannin'. Since you're carryin' the child, it's dna can be gathered from your blood."_

"I understand, Doc. It's fine, we'll do it."

" _Very well, have a good day, Mrs. Hatfield."_ Doc told me right before hanging up, no doubt having other patients he needed to call.

"What's goin' on?" Tolbert asked, eyeing me up a bit curiously.

"Nothin', just remindin' me about my appointment in a couple of days." I lied thru my teeth. My appetite had suddenly disappeared as the reality of the test I was getting done in a couple of days hit me hard in the head, like a 2x4.

Pointing at me plate, Pharmer asked, "Are ya gonna finish that? If not, can I have those last few chicken fingers?"

"Here ya go, Pharmer." I passed my plate over to him. "Et up." I told him as he dumped my unwanted chicken fingers onto his plate, placin' mine under his. Feeling as if I was going to suffocate in the crowded room I stood up and told the men at my table as I pulled some cash out of my phone case waller, "I'm gonna head back to the courthouse." Placing the money on the table I said, "This should cover my part of the check."

I didn't wait for them to say a word, I just walked away from the table and over to the door. I was halfway down the street whenever I heard bootsteps slappin' on the pavement behind me accompanied by Tolbert's gruff velvet timbre callin' out, "Wait up, Ella." I didn't want to deal with him right now, but he was my client. I let out a sigh and stopped so that he could catch up to me. It only took a few strides before Tolbert was by my side. "Is somethin' wrong? Ya didn't finish yer chicken fingers, that's yer fav'rite, an' ya just left lunch early." Tolbert asked, seemin' concerned.

"I'm fine, Tolbert." I assured him before resuming my path down the sidewalk.

"Y'sure don't seem like it. If ya wanna talk, I'll listen." He pried, his gruff toned voice going an active softer then it normally was, as he walked besides me.

"Thanks, but what's botherin' me's personal. It's something I can only talk to my husband about, not you." I honestly told him, my cornflower blues trained straight ahead of me, as I picked up my pace.

"Oh…" Tolbert sighed, sounding a bit uneasy, as he faltered in his steps.

No doubt the fact that I could talk to Cap about anything and seek comfort from him, but not Tolbert must've been like a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped on his head. Tolbert always felt that we were a pair that could tell each other anything, be there for each other too, but now he knows that's not the case. I had Cap and he was the opposite side of my coin. He was the one that was my match, my lover, my comfort. That fact, I knew, burned Tolbert alive inside.

* * *

Once court resumed Misty, Tolbert's ex-mistress and baby mama, was called up onto the stand and sworn in. She, in my professional opinion, didn't look appropriate for court, but instead looked like she was ready to go to the club in her low-cut tight tank dress. Hell, no wonder Tolbert cheated on Mary with her, Misty was a very pretty blonde with an hourglass figure. I bet Tolbert still tapped that, just saying…

As I sat between my brother and my client watching Cap ask Misty her name for the record, I couldn't help, but wonder how many of us women Tolbert screwed over. How many are just floatin' by unseen and unheard of, but are secretly in the shadows with a bad story to tell.

My thoughts were broken tho and I was returned to reality as I heard my husband's deep wave-like voice ask his character witness, "You met Tolbert when he was still married to Mary, correct?"

"Yes." Misty nodded with a smile.

"And how did you meet?" Cap asked with a schooled look on his cold-featured face.

"At a bar I used to sling drinks at. He came in a lot with his cousins." Of course, he did. The bar's practically their second home considering they all have a drinking problem. They deny the problem, but it's there never the less.

"Who approached who?" Cap asked before quickly adding in with a head tilt, "Be honest now."

"He approached me." Of course he did. Hell, even if he didn't, she was gonna say that he did. Of course Misty couldn't leave it at that. The blonde took a tiny breath before admitting, "At first, I was hesitant cause he had a weddin' ring on, but he insisted it weren't a love match. Said he was only married to the bitch cause he was dumb 'nough to knock her up."

Oh no, that wasn't good at all for Tolbert. Shit, I have a feeling anything else that comes out of Misty the whore's mouth is gonna be damning for my ginger client.

Tolbert's head snapped and he looked at my with anger and disbelief coursing thru his stormy eyes while gruffy snapping, "Goddamn, she actually 'membered what I said like 3 years 'go, but can't member t'pay her fuckin' rent or bills on time."

My brow rose up, a bit intrigued by what I just heard. "What?"

"Ya heard me, if I didn't pay 'em her an' the kid would be out on the street. I support 'em, why I work so much shinin'." Tolbert told me, causing my to instantly thing gold digger.

"I can work with that." I told Tolbert, givin' him a slight smirk.

"So, Tolbert got you pregnant while he had a heavily pregnant wife at home? One who he didn't even seem to want, correct?" Cap asked for a dramatic effect. He was making sure that the jury saw Tolbert in a bad light instead of as the family man we were trying to portray him as.

"Yes." Misty nodded, causing the jury to have all kinds of shocked, pitiful, and other typed of expressions cross their faces.

"And after you got pregnant was it his idea or yours to move you into a new apartment over in Mate Creek, West Virginia?"

"It was his idea." Once again, of course it was. Can't shit and eat in the same place now. I just leaned an elbow on the table as I listened to Misty expand her answer with, "I was happy at my old place, but he insisted that I needed to move 'cross the Tug cause he couldn't have anybody find out 'bout me and our son."

"Oh, so he kept you his dirty little secret then?" Is it bad that the song, _Dirt Little Secret,_ by the All-American Rejects just popped into my head? I saw out of the corner of my eye that Moses was suppressing a grin by biting his lip and I just knew that the song popped into his head too.

"Yes."

"Cause you and his bastard would taint the good church goin' family-oriented image he tries to convey? Ain't that right, Misty?"

"Yes, I s'pose it is."

"And how long have you been his dirty little secret? A year, or maybe two, or even three perhaps?" Cap asked, more or try goading her into an answer.

I shot up out of my seat while shouting, "Objection, your honor, he's baitin' her."

Uncle Wall just gave me a pointed look while sayin', "Noted, but I'll allow it." Looking at Misty he ordered, "Answer the ADA, lil lady."

"We broke up officially after I got pregnant, but we've continued to hook up over the last three or so years." Oh hell, that ain't a good answer. I looked over at Tolbert and cut my eyes at him, which just caused the ginger to shrug at me.

"By hooking up you mean ya'll have been having sex?" Cap asked since he wanted Misty to come out and say the word that would damn my client. Mark him as a hot-headed cheat with an unpredictable streak.

"Yes. We see each other when he comes over to visit our son."

"Such a great family man he is. Tolbert has one child he raises in public and another he sees once and a while in private, only when he wants to scratch an itch too." Cap said, his voice full of sarcasm, as he paced the front of the courtroom. Stopping in front of his witness, he asked, "And what's the reason he gives you for keepin' the relationship hidden and at arm's length?"

"Objection. He's prying into something personal that's most likely going to be paraphrased."

"Ya got a point, boy?"

"Yes, if you'd let her answer, I'll be able to prove it."

Noddin', Wall sighed heavily, "Go head, I'll allow the question."

"Damnit, he don't deny nothin'." Tolbert spat under his breath, giving Jusge Wall a nasty stare.

"Shh, I wanna hear her answer." Pharmer hissed at Tolbert, causin' him to just roll his eyes and angrily fold his arms over his chest.

"Tolbert says that he ain't gonna let no whore be his lil girl's mama or a whore's baby be her brother neither." Misty said, causing some of the jury to gasp while others just nodded their heads.

"And he tells you often?"

"Yes."

"In a way is his shamin' of you messin' with your head, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sometimes it does." Of course, it does. Being called a whore's bad for a woman's self-esteem. What I wanna know is if he's so nasty why does she still spread her legs for him? I mean he ain't that good that he's worth tearin' apart self-esteem and self-worth.

"That many of times would be considered verbal or mental abuse." Cap boldly stated, looking right at the jury with his head up high.

"Objection, the ADA's making a solid statement to the witness instead of questioning her." I objected, standing to my feet and pointing to my cunning husband. Dear lord was he a hell of a prosecutor. No wonder he never lost a case back in Baltimore.

"Withdrawn and I rest." Cap simply told his uncle before going over to his table and taking a seat.

"I'm questioning the witness." I quickly told Wall, before he could even open his mouth, as I got up from my seat. Walking over to the witness stand I gave Misty a polite look before asking her, "Does Tolbert pay any child support for your child?"

"We don't got it set up in the courts." She told me as a way to get around the question.

"Then do you have an arrangement where he pays outside of court?" I asked, knowing that she'd have to say yes since she was under oath.

"Um, yes, he gives me money not ordered by the court." Misty revealed, her light and airy voice sounding a bit hesitant.

"Money that's used for your son's welfare?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"But what about your bills? How do you pay them and your rent when you're unemployed?" I asked, causing my husband to let out a sigh and slump down in his chair with a hand running thru his shaggy hair. Aha, Cap knew that I was doing, knew that I'd get the result I wanted too.

"Tolbert helps out." Misty answered and she avoided having any eye contact with my client, her cash cow named Tolbert McCoy.

"Helps out or supports you, Misty?" I asked, causing my husband to hang his head in defeat as he let out a disgruntled huff.

"He pays my rent and bills, but that's so our son can live in a good neighborhood. I can't afford it on my own." Misty answered, her voice going up in pitch by time she finished talking.

"You can't afford it cause you don't work. You haven't worked since you've been pregnant, isn't that right?"

"I took time off to have my baby." She said as a way to avoid giving me a solid answer, one that's make her look bad too.

"Misty, answer the question I asked with a simple yes or no please." I curtly told the blonde, trying to give her a nice look even tho I was aggravated with her. How hard was it for Misty to say yes? Apparently, very hard when it came to admitting she depended on Tolbert for her survival.

Misty's confidence wavered a slight bit as she sighed, "Yes, I haven't worked in years."

"Then, since you refuse to work, wouldn't you havin' my client bankrollin' you make you a gold digger? Perhaps a shrewd one that's upset that he won't enter a serious relationship and is only throwing him under the bus cause of that?"

"Uncle Wall, I object. Tolbert's the one on trial, not my witness." Cap stood up, cocking his head to the side as he leaned his hands on his table.

"I with drawl, Uncle Wall. Also, the defense rests." I told the judge before going back to the defense table and taking my seat next to the ginger I was defending with everything I had.

* * *

After Judge Wall called the trial to a recess until tomorrow morning, me and Moses went over to our uncle's office to regroup. That's why I was currently sitting in the conference room with Uncle Perry, Moses, Tolbert, and Pharmer. My uncle was just about to start a speech about what Pharmer might need to expect tomorrow whenever the door to the room swung open with a loud crash followed by, to my surprise, Senator Billing's voice roaring out, "Who the fuck do ya think you are Perry?!"

Shit was about to go down and it was gonna be ugly. For Senator Billings to drive all the way here to Pikeville from Frankfurt, instead of just calling Uncle Perry up on the phone, he was pissed and wanted a face to face confrontation. My uncle was never good at confrontations, he always backs down from a fight that's not in the courtroom.

Uncle Perry rolled his eyes at his old law school buddie. Cocking his head slightly and waving his hand a bit dismissively, his slick voice took on a passive aggressive tone as he asked, "Billings, shouldn't you be in the state capital running a campaign, not barging into my conference room when I'm having a discussion with my team and clients?"

"I was, until the live news coverage of the McCoy boys' trial showed you opening up Pandora's box, throwing both me and Nova under the goddamn bus." Senator Billings spat, his jaw clenched and his sharp nose scrunched up in anger.

"It's nothing against you or my niece, it's just that the information about ya'll was strong enough to discredit the testimony Novella made against Tolbert." My uncle said so flippantly, as if he was discussing the menu options at the damn Sizzler.

"Are you that obsessed with winning that you'd destroy both your niece's reputation and career along with mine?" The senator asked, whether rhetorically or seriously I couldn't really tell. "You cold-blooded snake." Senator Billings coarsely spat with an angry stare that could rival the Wolverine's.

And if things couldn't get any worse, my hot-shot ADA husband stormed into the conference room with a hard-set look on his scruffy face. "You got some nerve, Uncle Perry." The Uncle Perry part of his sentence rolling of his tongue with biting and sneering sarcasm. Cap's jaw twitched as he continued his tirade with, "Tryin' to paint my wife out as some whore or lovesick twit to discredit her word. You piece of shit, how dare you do that t'your own blood?"

"Oh, so you got the ADA husband pissed off too?" Senator Billings rhetorically asked, hitching a thumb at my livid husband. With a chuckle he sarcastically clapped, "Good job, Perry, good job."

Tolbert and Pharmer were silently watching everything go down, their eyes darting between Uncle Perry, Senator Billings, and Cap. Pharmer just looked a bit lost and confused while Tolbert looked to be biting his tongue. It seemed like the hot-headed ginger was trying to stay calm, most likely for my sake since he sensed that my nerves were shot all damn day. Moses was on his phone playing Charm King, ignoring all of the drama unfolding around him. Only my brother could tune shit out by playing games.

"Both of you have no reason to be in this room." Uncle Perry told the men standing in the room, his slick tone cold and still. Giving Cap a cutting stare he spat, "Especially you, ADA Hatfield."

"I've got every right to be here." Cap declared, causing my uncle to just roll his eyes. My husband's jaw twitched, causin' his mustache and goatee to shift, before his deep rolling timbre snapped angrily with, "My wife's in this goddamn room and after the shit you pulled on her, I'm here to take her home 'fore any stress harm her pregnancy."

"We're working a case, go home, young Hatfield." My uncle shooed my husband with the flick of his wrist, acting as if he was a peasant.

"Congrats on the baby." Senator Billings told me with a smirk.

"Thanks." I simply nodded.

Senator Billing's facial features went riggid and hard as he asked my uncle in a firm drawlin' tone, "Perry, how could you open Pandora's box when Nova's pregnant? Are you tryin' to cause stress related harm to her and the baby?"

"Hell, Perry Cline don't care 'bout nothin' but himself and Roseanna. Oh, and what the McCoys think of him." Cap seethed, his voice deep and deadly as he gave my uncle a bone-chilling look with his icy eye and its milky twin. "Ain't that right?" Cap asked my uncle sarcastically with a sour look on his hard lined face.

"Stop all this bitchin'." I demanded, standing up from my chair. All eyes were on me as I let out a flowing sigh of, "I've had a long day and I don't wanna listen to all this bullshit." Walking over to my husband, I told him, "Cap, let's just go home."

"Aight, baby, we'll go home." Cap assured me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and ushering me out the room.

 **Moses POV:**

After watching Cap and Nova walk out of the conference room, I put my phone into my pocket while looking at my Uncle Perry and asking, "Since sissy left, can I go to?"

"Why, Moses? We can still brief the McCoy boys once Senator Billings leaves after his temper tantrum's over." Uncle Perry remarked as he shifted ever so slightly in his seat.

Senator Billings just rolled his eyes at my uncle. Clearly, he didn't like Uncle Perry's remark. I had the feeling that guy wasn't going away so easily, not until he used every curse word in the book on my uncle that is.

Before I could answer my uncle, the senator spat, "I'm not having a goddamn temper tantrum, Perry. I'm pissed that you ruined my career, not to mention hurt your own niece." Shaking his head, Senator Billings continued his rant with, "Damnit, my reelection's dead in the water now. With all this me too and women's rights goin' on now-a-days I'll never be able to work in politics again, not with the scandal you've smeared all over me. Not to mention my days as a law professor for fall term's over too." He narrowed his eyes at my uncle and warned, "Watch your back, Perry, cause I know 'bout everything you've got your hands in that ain't clean." Before storming out of the room he sneered, "I'll laugh if you lose, you case obsessed proper piece of shit."

A moment or so after the senator left, I scratched the back of my neck while telling my uncle, "I'm meeting Betty, Robert E. and Mariah later for dinner and to go see _Bohemian Rhapsody_. Thought I'd go home to shower and change first."

Uncle Perry leaned back in his chair while sighing, "Dear lord, you're double dating with that Hatfield girl's brother and the girl he stole from Billy."

"Ya gonna be in Pikeville or Mate Creek?" Tolbert asked, looking right at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The cineplex here's the only one showin' the movie tonight." I answered before raising a brow and adding in a quick, "Why?"

"No reason." Tolbert shrugged, shakin' his head slightly.

"You may go." Uncle Perry sighed with disappointment heavy in his slick tinted words.

I just nodded my head and walked out of the room. God, after today's shitshow I'm gonna need dinner and a movie to unwind with.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

We were halfway home and the only sound in the truck was the country song coming from the radioThe silence between me and my husband wasn't eery or tense, it was just there. I knew that Cap was madder then a wet hornet over what my uncle did, but was just keeping it together for my sake. I let out a small, silent sigh before I looking at my husband and telling him, "Doc Rutherford called me at lunch."

"What for?" Cap asked, giving me a curious look, as he drove us down the highway.

Here it is, the moment of truth. Looking straight ahead out of the windshield I honestly revealed in a tone that I tried to keep leveled, "To tell me that he needs to do a blood test to scan for any abnormalities in the baby, like autism."

"Oh…." Fell off of my husband's lips, lingering in the air longer then the smoke from his cigarette does.

"Yea…" I trailed off in response to his floating one word.

"And you've been workin' while having your mind worryin' bout this test." Cap stated, not asked, as the Tug Fork Bridge came into view. Shaking his head, a bit incredulously, he sighed, "Damnit, babe, you need to quit this case."

"I know, but I can't." I told him for the umpteenth time. I've lost count of how many times I've told him that.

"What happened today is the main reason why I want you to quit; why you need to quit too. I can't have you, my pregnant wife, under so much stress and being caught in the crossfire of me and your snake of an uncle." Cap told me, well more or less lectured me, as we crossed the bridge over into West Virginia.

"I know that, Will, but I gave my word. I need to see this case thru."

"At what cost, huh? What, our unborn child or your emotional wellbein'?" Cap asked, seriousness heavy in his deep timbre. Giving me a slight side-eye, he stated, "It's only gonna get worse in that courtroom, Nova."

"I know. I'll think bout quitting, okay?" I offered as a truce as we got closer to downtown Mate Creek.

"You always say that, but ya never think 'bout it." My husband's deep-toned words rang true. He was right, I always said I'd think on it, but never did. Does this mean this time I really have to sit back and think hard about my role in this case and whether or not it's worth the stress on my pregnant body? Changing the mood in the truck, Cap looked at me and asked, "How 'bout we swing by Bob Evan's for dinner? After how bad today was, I doubt you're up to cookin'."

Nodding my head, I smiled, "Bob Evan's sounds good."

Cap just nodded, giving me a soft smile, and patted my hand. With Keith Urban blaring on the radio, we made our way to Bob Evan's for dinner. Hopefully a good country cooked meal would lift our spirits and lighten out mood.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. Something big happens in the next chapter concerning Moses. Nova's going to be upset with Tolbert too.**


	52. Foggy Mountain

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Foggy Mountain**

 **Moses POV:**

The movie had just ended and we were all walking out of the cineplex and into the parking lot. The bright light poles made the parking lot bright in the dark night sky. We were walkin' over to Robert E.'s blue supped -up GT Mustang and my jacked-up Chevy Avalanche whenever Robert E. blurted out, "Man, that movie was awesome. We ought'a go see it 'gain."

"Again?" Betty asked in a squeak as I just let out a chortled chuckle, my arm draped over her shoulder as we walked side by side.

"Really, Robert E.?" Mariah arched her dark brow at him. Shaking her head, she told him, "I know it's a good movie, but how bout we go see somethin' else next time."

As we got deepr into the parking lot I noticed that parked right by our vehicles was none other than Billy's old truck. Worse then that, Billy was leaning 'gainst his truck's grill. Waiting for us, why tho I didn't know. Great, this was going to be the cherry on the shit show sundae of a day. Damn, and I thought everything got turned 'round with the dinner and movie too.

"Ah, Mo, I see yer just like yer sister. Takin' up with Hatfield trash."

"Shut up, Billy or I'll make ya. Don't go insultin' my girl."

Billy just snickered at me, the corner of his mouth raised in a sarcastic sneer. Turning his attention to Mariah, the object of his obsession, he spat out, "And Mariah, how could ya b'come such a whore an' run off wit' that Hatfield when y'know yer s'pose t'be with me?"

"Don't call Mariah a whore, ya drunken dick."

Oh shit, I smell a fight brewing.

"A'ight, then how 'bout I just call 'er a gold-digger then? I mean with that fancy car of yers that yer poppy paid for, she must be wit'cha for the money."

"Billy, are you so conceited or stpid that you can't understand that I just don't like you, but like him instead. It's not about money, I just care about Robert E."

"Yea…right…just keep tellin' yerself that t'sleep at nite."

"Billy, shut up. Stop tryin' to play the pitiful poor kid card." I ordered my childhood best friend, who as of the moment I was growing distant from due to his crazy way of thinking and my own relationships with people he viewed as the enemy.

"Don't tell me t'shut up. Hell, yer 'nother rich kid with yer uncle paying yer way." Billy snapped at me, his eyes looking a bit crazy. Dear lord, how much did he drink 'fore comin' here? Hell, he must be drunk cause he knew that Uncle Perry made me work for my money, he just didn't hand it out freely. "Bet it must be nice bein' able to get yer cars and trucks all tuned up no matter the cost." He sarcastically said, pushing himself away from his truck grill with his foot. Closing the distance between us, Billy said in a slight seethe, "Even tho my truck don't look like much I bet she could out run ya'll driftin' Foggy Mountain."

Oh no no no no he didn't. He didn't just challenge us to that. Hell, that was the mountain turnpike with all the random turns just south of down town Pikeville, but still in the town itself. Shit, I only drifted the route once when I was in high school and I nearly crashed my truck, not to mention almost gave myself a heart attack.

"Hell, Billy, ya can't out run Bonnie Blue here." Robert E. bragged, gesturing to his blue mustang. "You've got yourself a race, McCoy." Ah shit, he's accepting the challenge.

Looking at me the auburn asshole asked, "Ya in, Moses?"

I wanted to say no since I was stuck 'tween friends, but of course I said, "Yea, I'm in.", cause I didn't wanna look chicken. Shit, now I'm stuck racing and drifting that damn turnpike route.

* * *

The turnpike was dark and we were halfway done with the route. So far Robert E. was in the lead with me and Billy going head to head behind him. Betty was next to me, calming her nerves by listening to the honky tonk channel on the radio. She looked a bit edgy, biting her lip as we whizzed down the random windin' roads. Honestly, I was runnin' on pure adrenaline as I navigated the risky turnpike route at a high speed. George Strait began to sing over my radio as a sharp turn appeared up ahead. I pulled up my e-brake and turned my steerin' wheel a bit wide to drift the thing, causing Betty's voice to hitch nervously as she sang along to the song on the radio.

Billy was floorin' it as he drifted by me, a bit too tightly. When the sharp curve was over instead of straightenin' up, Billy's ass end was fish tailin' cause he didn't do the drift right. I tried to stay way from him, but his out of control fish tailin' made that impossible. 'Fore I could slam on my brakes and pull up the e-brake I slammed into Billy's ass end. The force of the hit sent him careening down the mountainside while I started to spin in circles, basically hydroplaning without a slick wet road. I quickly pulled by e-brake and slammed on my breaks, bringing my truck to a quick and jerkin' stop.

"Moses, wait!" Betty cried out as I quickly got out of the truck. Ignorin' my girlfriend, I rushed over to the side of the mountain that Billy's truck had flew down. At the bottom of the valley I saw the truck upturned. I immediately began to run down to help him, only to stop and fall to my knees in defeat as I watched the old truck burst into flames and blow up with Billy in it.

Oh my god, I just accidently killed my best friend!

I don't even know how long I was sunk of my knees watchin' the flames lick and flicker 'round the exploded truck for whenever I was drug up to my feet by somebody. I looked up only to see that it was Bad Frank that had a hold of me. "What happened, Moses?"

"It was an accident. We were racin' and…." I told the man runnin' for Sherriff, trailing off before I could admit what I'd done.

A flash of sympathy shone in his beady eyes before he told me, "I'm gonna have to take you in for questionin' and to get a statement." Letting my shoulders go he said, "You'll wanna call your sister if you want a lawyer present."

Not knowin' how to explain this mess to Nova, I told Bad Frank in flat tone, "Yea, just call her for me."

"Your girlfriend, her brother, and the Wolford girl's on top o'the hill talkin' to Ransom. They say they don't know what happened; that they were in a car in front of ya'll and only turned back to see what happened when they saw the crash in the review." Bad Frank told me as we began to make our trek up the mountain side. Oh, thank god Robert E.'s not lettin' Betty admit that she was with me. I'd prefer to take the fall for this on my own and apparently her brother feels the same way.

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

I was laying in bed with Cap and we were watching _Ghostbusters,_ the original one, whenever our phons started to ring. Cap grabbed his from his bedside table while I grabbed mine from my side table. I heard him answer his phone with a simple, 'Yea?', while I noticed that Bad Frank was calling me. Um, why? Letting out a sigh I quickly answer my phone with, "Why're ya calling me?"

"Novella, I got Moses with me. There's been a bad accident at the Foggy Mountain turnpike."

"Oh my god, is he okay?" I asked, sitting up in a flash.

"He's shaken up, but I gotta take him in for questionin'." He let out a short, but deep sigh 'fore tellin' me, "Mo was drift racin' with Billy McCoy, somethin' went wrong and Billy went rollin' down the mountain while your brother's truck spun like a top."

"Is Billy okay?" I asked, truly hoping he was, as I heard my husband let out a sigh before telling whoever he was on the phone with, 'Okay, just get on home. Let us worry 'bout him.' before hanging up and running a hand down his face. Hmm, he must've gotten a call similar to mine.

"Nova, he's dead. His truck blowed up 'fore first responders could get 'ere." The words were like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped over my head, shook me to my core. Poor Billy, his poor family too. Oh my god, I just ate lunch with him today and now he's gone.

"Okay. I'll be at the station within a half hour." I told the detective, getting out of bed and going over to my closet.

"Nova, look, I like your brother. He's a good kid, always thought he'd make a better lawman then lawyer, but Perry Cline and Randall McCoy's gonna be out for blood." Bad Frank revealed, taking me a bit by surprise. I never thought that weasel could have a soft spot, especially since he used to run with the James' Gang and had my classic Challenger torched, plus had me spied on for weeks beforehand.

"Ain't ya gonna be pushin' it thru to the DA's office as-" I began to ask as I slipped my feet into a pair of flats only to be cut off by Bad Frank's drawlin' words of, "It was an accident and he's already crackin' up. After his statement I'm markin' it as such." In a low voice he confessed, "Before I got with Nancy, I had a son with my ex-wife. He'd be 'bout Moses' age if he wouldn't lived, but he passed on when he was lil."

"Oh…" I trailed off, grabbing a hoodie from the closet.

"I won't question him til ya get to the station, but leave that husband of yours out of the PVPD. Bye." Bad Frank told me before hanging up on me.

As I put on my hoodie, Cap got out of bed and walked over to the closet while telling me, "Robert E. called me 'bout what happened 'tween Moses and Billy." I just nodded as he grabbed his own hoodie from his side of the walk-in closet. "I'll take ya to the station to help your brother." Cap said, pulling on his black hoodie.

"Thanks, but Bad Frank doesn't want you there." I told him, walking out of the closet and over to my side of the bed to grab my phone.

"Then I'll wait in the truck." My husband simply told me, walking out of the closet with a pair of slip on Dockers in his hand.

"Okay." I nodded, watching my husband go over to the bed in order to sit down and put on his shoes.

"Everything'll be fine, don't worry." Cap assured me in his deep rollin' timbre, standing up after putting on his shoes. "Let's go." He told me, grabbing his wallet, phone, and keys from his table as I turned off the tv.

* * *

Cap, true to his word, stayed in the parking lot as I went into the PVPD to be my brother's legal counsel. Uncle Perry, Randall, and Tolbert were in the lobby with hard and hateful looks on their faces. I could feel them staring daggers at me as Ransom escorted me to the room my brother was in with Bad Frank. "Here she is, boss." Ransom told the weasel faced man as he ushered me into the room, where Moses and Bad frank were sitting at a small table eating burgers and drinking pops.

Bad Frank nodded before waving at Ransom and telling him, "Go make sure Cline and the McCoys stay calm out there."

"Sure thing, boss." Ransom nodded, walking down the hall as I walked over to my brother's side.

Taking a seat next to Moses, I asked the detective, "So, what do you need to know?"

Looking between me and my brother, Bad Frank said, "What happened that caused the accident.

"We were drift racing Foggy Mountain and he did bad turn, fish tailed all over the place after passin' me up." Moses told Bad Frank, causing the man to just nod his head. My brother's shoulders began to shake and his breath went rapid as he blurted out, "I tried to stop and avoid him, but I wasn't fast 'nough and hit him." I rubbed my brother's back, trying to soothe him, as he stuttered in a near cry, "After I saw the truck go down the hill, I tried to go help him, but froze and dropped to my knees when I saw the truck explode in flames." Tears poured down his face as he muttered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it was an accident."

"We know, Mo, we know." I assured my brother that what happened would be marked as an accident.

"It was a terrible accident, Moses. Ya ain't in trouble, I know how hard this is on ya since he was your best friend." Bad Frank told my brother, takin' me aback by how he showed that he actually had a heart and was capable of empathy. "Let's get ya'll out of here so I can write up the accident report." Bad Frank suggested, standing up from the table.

My brother just nodded before getting up. Quickly, I got up too. Bad Frank walked over to the door and opened it, letting us walk out of the room before following behind us down the hall. The walk to the lobby was silent, but all hell broke out whenever we got into the line of sight of Uncle Perry, Randall, and Tolbert. Ransom tried to push Randall back into his chair, but was knocked over by the angry and heart broken man. Randall stormed up to us and got into my brother's face while shouting hysterically, "You're worse then the Hatfield ya layin' up with! You killed my son! You killed him!"

My brother just broke down in silent sobs, his shoulders shaking hysterically, as Bad Frank pushed Randall back and barked, "He didn't mean it, MR. McCoy. It was an accident."

"How the hell did this happen? I thought you were at a movie with those people you've been carryin' on with." Uncle Perry snapped at Mo in his slick tinted tone.

Tolbert had a guilty look on his face as my brother muttered out, "Billy was waitin' for us in the lot. Wanted to race."

"Oh shit…." Rolled off of Tolbert's tongue and I knew it was him that tipped off Billy 'bout where my brother and his date group was going to be tonight.

Lunging at my ginger jackass ex I seethed, "You bastard, this is all your fault! You told him where they'd be at."

Tolbert just held me as I repeatedly hit his chest and cursed at him while chanting over and over, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Ella."

I broke free of Tolbert's hold. Pointin' my finger at him I said, "Don't expect to see me in court tomorrow, I have to help my brother cause of you." Giving both my uncle and the McCoy patriarch hard looks I grabbed my brother's arm and drug him over to the door.

* * *

The ride home was silent and tense. My brother looked like a zombie in the back seat as my husband drove with a white knuckled grip. Once we got home, I settled by brother into the spare room and gave him a cup of chamomile tea with cream and honey to help him calm down before joining my husband in our bedroom. After hanging my hoodie back in the closet and and putting my shoes back I got into bed next to Cap, who was surfing channels on the tv.

"How's he doin'?" Cap asked, givin' me a worried look with his mismatched eyes.

"He's still in shock." I honestly sighed, leaning into my husband's chest.

"What happened at the station?" Cap asked, wrapping an arm loosely around me.

I let out a small sigh before flatly saying, "Randall flipped his shit on Moses when we were leavin' and I lunged at Tolbert when I figured out he tipped off Billy 'bout where to find Mo's group tonight."

"Oh, wish I was a fly on the wall for that." Bet he did. Hell, he would've busted Tolbert's jaw or something for unintentional part in the accident.

"I'm not goin' to court tomorrow. I'm stayin' home with Moses, make sure he's okay."

"Okay." My husband nodded. Tilting his head slightly to look at me he reminded me in a soft tone, "Well, day after t'morrow's the appointment so make sure not to stress out too much."

"I know, Will…" I sighed, restin' my head on his black wifebeater covered chest and snuggling even closer into his side.

Cap bent his head and kissed me on top of my hair before holding me close to him and assuring me, "It'll be okay, babe. Our family'll weather this storm."

I wanted to believe him, I truly did, but I didn't know if I could. The reality of what happened hadn't fully hit my brother yet and I was afraid the when it did, after Billy was laid to rest 6-feet under, Moses was gonna crack. Clearly, I had to help pick up any of his broken pieces since our uncle was on Randall's side. Being pregnant, I didn't know how this stress was gonna affect me, what toll it was gonna take on my mind and body.

God, I hope everything works out, but right now everything seems dark and bleak.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, shit just hit the fan. Poor Moses and now there's tension both in and out of the courtroom with the Hatfields and the McCoys.**


	53. Tension & Sadness

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **Tension & Sadness**

 **Nova POV:**

It's been a couple of days since the deadly accident between Moses and Billy occurred and so far, my brother's been holed up in his room, only shuffling out and about for food and to go to the bathroom. Today both me and Cap had the day off cause of our appointment. Well, Wall had put the trial on recess until tomorrow, using my appointment as an excuse. I think he just needed an excuse to take a break from the shit show.

Cap had dropped me off at the house before taking off to his parents' house to meet up with his siblings. On our way home he got a call from Robert E. telling him he needed to come over. I think Robert E. wanted to talk about the accident, but I wasn't too sure. After slipping my shoes off by the entrance way I made my way upstairs and down the hall to my brother's room. I wanted to check up on him cause I was worried about him. Coming to a stop in front of the guestroom, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I knocked twice before opening the door. "Hey, Mo, how ya doin?" I asked my brother as I walked into his room.

"How'd ya think?" He sarcastically told me, his voice low and void of life. "How was your appointment?" Moses asked, sounding a bit concerned 'bout my pregnancy, as I took a seat next to him on his bed.

"It was okay. Got some bloodwork done and had another ultrasound done."

"Your husband here or back at work?" Moses asked, most likely cause he didn't hear or sense any signs of Cap being home.

"He actually just left to meet up with Robert E., Mariah, and Betty." I told my brother, causing him to nod.

My brother pulled his hair down from it's bun and put it back up again, fixing it, while coming to the conclusion of, "Prolly to tell them to keep up with their cover story."

"Yea." I nodded. I let out a heavy breath before revealing, "Cap got a call last night from his boss; the DA says that Uncle Perry and Randall McCoy are pushin' for Billy's accidental death to be tried as a negligent vehicular homicide."

My brother's cerulean eyes widened to the size of half-dollars. "What? But it was an accident."

I gave my brother a sympathetic look before sighing, "I know, but it's election year and the DA feels backed into a corner 'bout this."

"Shit, so you're tellin' me that my own brother-in-law's gonna prosecute me?" Moses bit out, his voice a bit high pitched and panicked.

"No." I shook my head. Family was important to Cap, so much so that he cussed out his boss and told him to shove the job up his ass. Yea, well, let's say I'm sugarcoating that fact for my brother. "Cap told his boss that as soon as your accident becomes a case he's quittin'. He won't work the case."

"Oh, that's good to know." My brother sighed in relief, his shoulders relaxing as much as they could given his stressed state.

Before I could say anything, my phone started to ring. I grabbed it from my pocket and looked at the caller id only to see _Tolbert_ flashing on my screen. Gesturing to my phone, I stood up and told my brother, "I'm gonna take this in another room."

"Go 'head." Moses nodded, givin' me his permission, before floppin' back onto his bed to lay down like a dead fish.

I walked out of my brother's room, which was really a guestroom, and shut the door while answering my phone with a simple, "Hello."

" _Hey, Ella, uh, I'm wonderin' how yer brother's doin'?"_ Tolbert asked me as I walked down the hall to my bedroom.

"How'd ya think he's doin', Tolbert? He's depressed and blamin' himself for your brother's death." I snapped, walking into my bedroom and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

" _I know you're pissed at me 'bout that, but Ella how was I s'posed t'know Billy wanted me t'find out where'd they'd be at t'challenge them to Foggy Mountain? Huh? Y'don't think I ain't blamin' myself neither?"_ Tolbert gruffly yelled at me, his voice so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

I rolled my eyes in disgust before putting the phone back to the side of my head and spitting out, "Tolbert, don't act like you didn't know Billy wasn't gonna confront them, cause ya did. Billy was so much like you temper wise, it was a no brainer that he'd go after them."

" _Can I come by, talk to him?"_ Is he for real? He's got no reason to see Moses. It'd only make things worse.

"No." I quickly answered, my flowin' tone a bit clipped and cold.

" _Uh, why not?"_ Tolbert can't be that stupid, can he? Lord, if so he better lay off the shine.

"Cause Moses is hurtin' right now and I don't need ya makin' him feel worse by seein' your ugly mug."

" _Ouch, never thought I'd hear ya call me ugly."_ Tolbert joked, most likely trying to lighten the dire and heavy mood. Yea, it ain't working since I'm not laughing. _"Funeral's set for Saturday. Viewin's at noon, graveside service right after 'round 3'clock or so."_

"I'll let my brother know."

" _Tell Johnse he's welcomed t'bring Sarah Elizabeth. She should be able t'say goodbye t'her Uncle Billy."_ Since when is Tolbert the type to extend an olive branch? Funeral or not, he's not the type to make a truce with enemies.

"I'll pass it along." I told Tolbert, hoping the answer would get him off the phone.

" _I hope t'see ya there. Even tho yer married t'Cap, ya knew Billy an' he did think of ya as an older sister; not just his best friend's older sister."_

"I'll go if Moses wants to, okay."

" _Kay."_ Tolbert quickly replied. Instead of saying goodbye and hanging up, Tolbert asked me in a soft smooth tone, _"Uh, how was yer 'pointment wit' Doc? Everythin' go a'ight?"_

"It was fine, had a scan and some bloodwork done." I recited, sounding a bit monotoned and informational instead of lively.

" _Bloodwork, for what?"_ He asked with concern dripping off his velvet rough words.

"To find out the baby's gender. Doc can do it sooner thru a blood test." I half lied thru my teeth. I wasn't going to tell him the true reason why I had bloodwork done. He wasn't my husband, the reality that there might be something abnormal with my baby wasn't any of his business.

" _Oh. So, ya gonna be in court 'morraw?"_

"Yea." I told Tolbert before quickly adding in with a flat tone, "Look, I gotta go. See ya in court."

" _Bye, Ella."_ I heard Tolbert tell me right before I pressed the red button to end the call.

Dear lord, now I gotta tell both Moses and Johnse about Billy's funeral. Lucky me, nothing in my life can be simple now can it?

* * *

 **Cap POV:**

I walked onto the front porch of my folks' house and took a seat on one of the rockin' chairs. Robert E. was in the chair next to me wit Mariah perched on his lap. They were a sickenin' cute couple. Betty was sittin' on the porch swing, her legs curled up underneath her. With a heavy sigh I looked at them and asked, "Okay, what do ya'll want to talk to me about?"

Slightly nudgin' his head towards our little sister, Robert E. said, "She wants to make a new statement and tell the Kentucky law what really happened the other night."

I snapped my head to look at my lil sister while growling, "What? Betty, are ya nuts?"

"No, I just want to help Moses. Me tellin' the truth can do that."

"No, sis, it won't." I shook my head. I let out a frusterated breath before bluntly telling Betty, "It'd just get ya an accomplice to negligent vehicular homicide charge."

"What?" Mariah gasped out while at the same time Betty asked in a near startled cry, "Moses is bein' charged?"

"But it was an accident." Robert E. piped up, a shocked look all over his face.

I ran a hand thru my hair while sighing, "McCoy and Cline are pressurin' my boss. Since it's election year, DA Shep feels obligated to turn it into a case."

Betty narrowed her eyes at me hatefully as she seethed, "So, you're gonna prosecute him? Mo, your own brother-in-law? He's a part of our family!"

"No, once this McCoy boys' case is over, I'm quittin' my job. I'll defend Moses, not condemn him." I told my sister, well actually everyone out on the porch, in a deep-toned snap. Lookin' at everyone and pointin' at them, I ordered, "Now the best way to stay safe and to help Moses is to keep ya'll's mouths shut. The less ya say the better."

* * *

 **Nova POV:**

After getting off the phone with Tolbert I told Moses about Billy's funeral. Of course, my brother wanted to go. Being the protective and kind-hearted sister, I was, I agreed to take him even tho I didn't really want to go. I wasn't really close to Billy even tho Tolbert claimed his brother viewed me as an older sister. I also called up Johnse and told him about Tolbert's odd olive branch of an invite for him to bring Sarah Elizabeth to the funeral. I really thought that Johnse would tell me something like okay, but he didn't. Well, the decision he made to not take Sarah Elizabeth was the best, but Tolbert was pissed 'bout it when I called to relay my brother-in-law's message.

After gettin' off the phone with Tolbert I went to the kitchen to start prepping for dinner. I decided to make a tomato, cucumber, and pepper salad as a side for dinner. Since it needed to be chilled and dressed with a vinaigrette, I was makin' it first before I even started on cookin' the chicken breast or the rice. I had just my vegetables on the counter, rinsed and ready to cut, whenever I heard the front door open and shut. Aha, so my husband was home.

"How's Moses doin'?" Cap asked me as he walked into the kitchen while I began to cut up a red bell pepper.

Not taking my attention off of the pepper I was cutting, I answered Cap with a sigh of, "Not good. He's depressed and blamin' himself."

"Has he left his room at all today?" My husband asked while taking a seat at the kitchen island.

"No, he's been in bed all day." I shook my head, scooping up the sliced pepper and placing it into the salad bowl.

"Is he gonna be okay to be by himself tomorrow while we're in court?"

"I dunno." I honestly sighed, shruggin' my shoulders. Grabbing another bell pepper to cut, I told my husband, "Tolbert called with details on Billy's funeral. I told Mo 'bout it and he wants to go."

"Great…" Cap's deep voice trailed off. "So, when do we gotta take him?"

"Saturday. The viewing starts at noon followed by the graveside service." Was my answer as I sliced up the pepper.

"It at Goodpasture's Funeral Home?" Cap asked, watchin' me toss the pepper pieces into the bowl with the others.

"Yea." I nodded, grabbing a cucumber. "I told Johnse 'bout it cause Tolbert wants Sarah Elizabeth to go say her goodbyes to her Uncle Billy." I revealed to Cap, while placing the cucumber on the cutting board and slicing it.

"What'd Johnse say? He takin' her?"

I placed the cucumber slices into the bowl and grabbed another one and cut it up while lengthily telling Cap his brother's reaction. "No, he told me to tell Tolbert that he doesn't feel a funeral filled with people that want him dead's a good place to take his young daughter. He also told me that when the time's right he'll take her to Billy's grave, let her say goodbye to his tombstone."

"Hmm, I'm shocked that my brother actually made a smart choice for once in his life." My husband nodded his head, his mustache slightly hitchin' up as he made a little impressed face.

"I think it'd be smart for you not to go to the funeral considering the McCoys hate you." I bluntly told Cap, my voice firm, as I grabbed a tomato and started to cut it.

"So, you wanna take Moses by yourself?" Cap asked, not stated, as his mismatched eyes narrowed curiously at me as I cut up the tomato.

"Yea." I nodded before setting the knife down on the cutting boards and adding in, "It'll be less drama that way."

"Fine by me, but if something goes down ya better call me." Cap told me with a firmness to his deep rollin' timbre, as I scooped up the tomatoes and placed them into the salad bowl.

I just silently nodded at my husband before grabbing another tomato and slicing it up. Cap didn't say a word, just sat quietly at the kitchen island; watching me make dinner. That's one thing I appreciated about Cap, silence moments with him always seemed normal and calming instead of heavy and awkward. Just having him in the room with me was comforting, especially after what we've been thru today considering my blood's being sent to a lab for testing on abnormalities in our unborn child.

* * *

The last couple of court days seemed to fly by. I didn't deal with cross examining all of the witnesses that claimed to have seen Tolbert and Pharmer stab and shoot, mortally wounding and killing, Ellison. I let my Uncle Perry deal with them since I wanted to be the one to cross examine the star witness, Bud. Bud wouldn't be on the stand til court resumed after the weekend.

Talk about the weekend, today was Saturday and also the day of Billy McCoy's funeral. I was taking my brother to the sad event while my husband stayed home. Betty wanted to come along with us to support Moses, but he convinced her not to. Not that I blame him, a McCoy funeral wasn't a place for a Hatfield no matter who they were.

Whenever I pulled into the parking lot the atmosphere was very heavy. Looking at my brother after turning the truck's engine off, I asked, "You sure you're up to this? If not, we can just go back to the house."

"I'll be fine, sissy." Mo assured me, his lips a thin line. I just nodded, even tho I didn't believe him. I knew today was eating him up. His best friend was dead and being laid to rest today, a fact that my brother blamed himself for.

Silently, we got out of the truck and made our way across the parking lot and over to the funeral home. I opened the door and let my brother shuffle in ahead of me. As soon as he stepped over the threshold, his shoulders slumped and a wave of sadness washed over him. I just took a deep breath before walking into Goodpasture's Funeral Home. The lobby of the place was cold and spacious with only a few chairs. A large sign reading _William 'Billy' McCoy_ was pointing to a large double doored room.

Quietly I placed a hand on my brother's shoulder and led him over to the viewing room. I could fell Moses shaking as I opened the door. The room was full of family and friends of Billy McCoy, all of whom turned their heads to watch me and my brother enter the room. I felt like we were in a fish bowl as we walked up the aisle to the front of the room where the casket was up on display. Since Billy got burnt up in a car fire/explosion, it was a closed casket. I personally think he should've just been cremated, but the McCoys didn't believe in it.

Seeing the brown casket draped in a large spray of fall wild flowers was depressing. There was no call for this sight. Billy should've never known where to find Moses, Robert E. and the girls. This, sad to say, was in a way Tolbert's fault. Billy should be alive, not burnt up to bits in a closed casket at 21-years old.

I stood a little ways behind my brother as he stood at the casket, saying his goodbyes to his childhood best friend. I was startled a bit whenever I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I saw that Tolbert was next to me. "How's he doin'?" Tolbert asked, slightly tiltin' his head towards my brother.

How the hell does he think Moses is doin'? That's a dumbass question. "He's sad and blamin' himself." I told him, my flowin' voice a bit tight and edgy.

"Yea…" He sighed, his hand sliding down and off my shoulder. "I'm glad ya'll came. Billy would've wanted ya'll to say goodbye to him."

"Tolbert, this is a funeral not a social call. Don't try to make this sound better then what it is." I snapped before walking up to the casket, standing by my brother's side. I placed a hand on Billy's casket before whispering out softly, "Rest in peace, Billy." Pulling my hand away from the casket and placing it gently on Moses' shoulder, I suggested, "Let's go sit down."

Moses didn't say a word, just nodded and let me guide him to an open seat. I picked some seats closer to the back since I didn't feel like being on display or the topic of funeral gossip. Nancy kept glancing at us; giving us the stick eye while her husband Bad Frank would occasionally shoot us sympathetic looks. Apparently, that mean man had a soft spot for my brother and his situation. Ransom and his wife were givin' us sad and sympathetic looks too. Uncle Perry wouldn't look at us and Roseanna was too busy holding Sally Elle to pay us any mind. Hell, all of the McCoys, expect for Tolbert, were giving us nasty looks as they randomly looked at us. Tolbert genuinely seemed a bit guilty as his stormy eyes landed on us the view times, he looked at me and Mo.

* * *

After sitting in the viewing room for a couple of hours, the funeral director escorted all of us to the graveyard that was behind the funeral parlor. It was quite a walk, more like a hike, across the large property that _Goodpasture's Funeral Home & Memorial Hills_ was on. Why the cemetery was named Memorial Hills beats me, I always felt the name was odd. Eh, whatever. Whenever we reached the grave, that was freshly dug for Billy, Reverend Garrett was there dressed in a fine black suit and hat clutching his bible. Chairs were set up graveside for immediate family; the rest of us had to stand. Jim, Calvin, Bud, Pharmer, Tolbert, Jefferson, Squirrel, and Parris were the pallbearers. The sight of them carrying the casket out of the hearse, that only drove maybe a couple minutes to the yard from the building, was very depressing and ominous. Tolbert's daughter, Sally Elle, was with Roseanna and Perry. They made sure to keep their distance from me and Mo too. It was like we were lepers, unclean and had to be stayed away from.

Once the casket was placed on the stand by Reverend Garrett the McCoy pallbearers took their places either sitting or standing. Me and Moses were standing in the far back, away from everyone since we were being snubbed. Tension and sadness hung heavily in the air, covering everyone like a thick blanket, as the preacher cleared his throat and spoke the loud deep words of, "We're here today to say goodbye to a man whose life was lost too soon." Reverend Garret's head shook and his voice boomed with the lengthy sermon of, "The evils and temptations of the world snagged up Billy McCoy in a time of lapsed judgement, but the lord knows the ways of his heart and has forgiven him of his sins. God will take him up into his loving embrace and welcome him into the promise land." Oh my god, his sendoff sermon's a bit much. Dear lordy, I hope he doesn't drag this on and on. My brother's getting all angsty and shaky next to me, the self-blame's hitting him hard. "Billy McCoy was a beloved son and friend. He was a good God-fearing boy who, in a time of weakness, let himself get drawn into a challenge that cost him his life." As the funeral workers lowered the casket into the ground, the preacher finished his sermon with, "Accidents happen to the least expected, but our savior the might Lord God has his son Billy with him for all eternity now to forever rest in a peaceful paradise."

Reverend Garret looked at the McCoy family, silently signaling that it was time for them to toss dirt onto the coffin. Jim held his mother, Sally, and ushered her to Billy's coffin to toss the dirt into it. Sally, with a sould shattering wail, picked up some dirt and tossed it into the 6-foot hole her son was now in. Calvin placed a hand on Randall's shoulder, ready to guide him over to Billy's coffin, but was roughly pushed off by his dad. Randall, with a hateful scowl on his bearded face, walked away from his son's graveside.

Randall stopped right next to my brother and spat, "Yer fault my son's dead." Glaring daggers at us, he spat hatefully, "Ya shouldn't even be here, none of ya."

My eyes went into narrow slits as I growled at the McCoy patriarch, "Don't blame my brother for this. Blame your son, Tolbert, since he's the one that told Billy where Moses was gonna be at that night."

Randall just let out a disgusted grunt and walked away. Bastard, seem he doesn't like hearing the truth. I let out a frustrated breath before looking at my brother and asking him, "You ready to go, Mo?"

"Yea." He nodded, his voice flat and void of life.

I just nodded, placed a hand on his shoulder, and led him away from the graveside funeral. We were almost to the edge of the road whenever I heard loud footsteps coming up behind us. "Are ya'll comin' to the house for the after gatherin'?" Tolbert's voice sounded out from right next to me.

Not even looking at him, I answered his question with, "No. We're going home." Before Tolbert could protest, I quickened my pace and pushed my brother to walk faster. Today, considerin' the event, wasn't the time to be socializing with the McCoys. Hell, I needed to get my brother home and try to calm him now; convince him that Billy's tragic death isn't his fault. Also, I needed to clear my head and prepare myself for Monday's court day, which would be having Bud star as Cap's witness.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Yea, this was a heavy chapter. Poor Moses. Nova's got a lot on her plate too. Yikes, Cap might be unemployed soon too…**


	54. State's Star, Bud

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **I'm so sorry it took so long to update this. I had a bit of writer's block. Sorry. Well, better late the never. Right? I hope ya'll enjoy this new and long awaited chapter.**

* * *

 **State's Star, Bud**

 **Nova POV:**

The courthouse was packed more than a sardine can whenever I arrived. Moses, not being in the right mindset to be on the defense team, had opted to stay home. When I say home what I mean is locked up in my guest room away from civilization. Betty was with him tho, playing the role of doting and concerned girlfriend. I was worried about my brother and so was Cap, who told me if Moses didn't leave his room by tomorrow morning then he was going to have Uncle Jim deal with him. Yea, that'd be the tough love approach. So much shit was going on that this trial was like the cherry on top of the shit sundae.

As I walked over to the defense table, to take my seat between my Uncle Perry and Tolbert, I felt my heart hammering in my chest along with my stomach doing somersaults. God, today was going to be so stressful since it was Bud's day to act as the star witness for the prosecution. I was going to have to cross examine him and I know he was going to be on edge with guilt for flipping on his brothers.

"Your brother's not here." Tolbert whispered, leaning slightly into me, as soon as I took my seat at the table. I just shook my head quietly since I didn't feel like talking to my client; my ex about my brother. "Is Moses okay?"

"Is he okay? He blames himself for your brother's death as does your entire family, of course he's not okay." I snapped without even giving him a look.

Tolbert went to open his mouth to say something, but clamped it shut whenever the doors to the judge's chambers flung open. Judge Wall walked out, clad in his flowing black robes, and took his place behind the bench.

"All rise for honorable Judge Wall Hatfield." The bailiff announced, causing everyone in the courtroom to stand up in unison.

Judge Wall waved his hand, motioning for the entire courtroom to sit, while remarking, "Ya'll know why we're here so sit down so we can get started." In one swift swoop everyone took their seats and looked at the judge, waiting for him to officially begin the trial. Looking at Cap, he said, "Cap, call up your star witness so we can get this shitshow started."

Cap nodded before standing up and announcing, "The prosecution calls Bud McCoy to testify."

Wall nodded before signaling for the bailiff to fetch Bud. A few moments later Bud was escorted into the room and over to the witness stand. He looked scared shitless as he took his place with his hand on top of the bible, swearing to god to tell the truth and nothing, but the whole truth.

Cap had a stone like look on his face as he approached Bud, who'd just taken his seat. "Your name's Randall 'Bud' McCoy Junior, correct?"

"Yes." Bud nervously nodded.

"Okay, well, Bud can you tell me what happened to Ellison Hatfield?" Cap asked him, sounding neutral in order to get Bud to feel comfortable enough to talk in full about the fight with Ellison.

"I still can't believe ya got my brother a deal t'rat me an' Pharmer out." Tolbert muttered under his breath at me as he leaned in so that nobody, but me, could hear his mutterings.

"He's innocent; I can't let him get convicted for a crime he didn't commit, Tolbert." I hissed at my client while never taking my attention off of the witness stand.

"Ya better try yer darnedest t'get me cleared." The ginger grumbled under his breath.

I didn't say a word, just tuned out my ex and placed all of my focus on Bud's testimony. Bud had just answered my husband's inquiry with the simple statement of 'he got stabbed and died' and I knew that my husband was going to press him further to get a detailed account of the day in question.

"Bud, he didn't just get stabbed and die, now did he? He was attacked by your older brother, Tolbert, wasn't he?" Cap asked, using a tone that one uses when trying to pry the truth out of a young child.

"Yes, Tolbert hit him 'fore the stabbin'." Bud answered causing a bunch of groans and curse words to sound out from the McCoys' side of the courtroom.

"He didn't just hit him, now did he?" Cap asked, looking right at Bud, even tho his remark sounded more like a statement by how firm and unwavering his deep tone was.

"No, he started a fight."

"A fight in which you and your other brother, Pharmer, joined in. Isn't that so?"

"Yes, but we only joined in cause our cousins pushed us to. Said we had'a help our brother."

"How did you help, Bud?"

"I punched Ellison once or twice 'fore gettin' thrown to the ground."

"And what happened when you were on the ground?"

"Pharmer stabbed Ellison, then Tolbert did."

"So, you had nothing to do with the stabbing?" Cap asked, once again making his question seem more like a statement by how unwavering his timbre was.

"No, I didn't." Bud answered, confirming that he didn't play a role in the stabbing.

"And what about the shooting? When did that happen?"

"That happened when I stood up."

"A'ight, so you had no part in the murder of Ellison, just the fist fight?" My husband asked, confirming that his star witness was innocent; that his word could be trusted as truthful.

"Yea." Bud nodded, looking like he just wanted to bolt from the stand. Poor kid was nervous.

"No further questions. I'm done with my witness." Cap told Judge Wall before pivoting on his heel and walking off to his table.

I went to stand up, but Uncle Perry beat me to it while quickly announcing, "I'll be cross-examining this kin traitor witness, Honorable Judge Hatfield."

"Oh no…" I softly sighed, slumping into my chair feeling guilty since I knew that my uncle wouldn't be going easy on Bud.

As my uncle sauntered up to the witness stand, Tolbert snapped his head and hissed at me, "Ella, Perry can't question him. He'll crucify 'im."

With a heavy sigh, I explained, "I can't do anything, Tolbert. He beat me to the punch, Bud's all his."

"Sonuva bitch…" Tolbert muttered, shaking his head incredulously.

Pharmer was watchin' silently, but by the way he was nervously chewing on his bottom lip I could tell that he was anxious, not just for himself and Tolbert, but for Bud too.

Coming to a stop right in front of Bud, my Uncle stared at him and asked, "Bud, is it true that you just made this deal to turn on your brother's for clemency?"

"No, I made it cause I didn't do nothin'." Bud answered honestly.

Uncle Perry shook his head in a 'task 'task' type motion before asking the damning question of, "But, Bud, if you didn't do nothin' then why did you run? Why did ya run alongside your brothers, bloody and battered, thru the woods if then ya didn't do nothin'?"

"I was scared; I panicked." Bud blurted out, breathing so heavily that I thought he was gonna have a panic attack or something.

"Much like you are now, isn't that right?"

"No. I mean, yes, I'm scared, but I ain't panickin'." Bud frantically rambled, looking like he was about to either faint or shit his pants. Poor kid.

"Oh, but on the contrary Bud, you're as panicky as a woman traveling alone in the dead of night." Uncle Perry slyly told Bud, causing him to slightly shake while up on the witness stand. "Bud, is it true the only reason you got this deal was because your other lawyer, Miss Novella, arranged it with ADA Hatfield cause the man's her husband? That he had her push you into the deal in order to have an iron clad case against your brothers with you acting as the star witness?"

Bud narrowed his hazel eyes at my uncle before going on to defend me with his answer of, "No, Nova helped me cause I told her I only threw a few punches and she didn't want to see me on death row for something I'm innocent of. She's like a big sister to me; she was lookin' out for me."

"But her husband's the ADA rallyin' for your brother's blood tho, isn't that right?"

Instead of folding underneath my uncle's rash interrogation, Bud grew bold and bluntly told Uncle Perry, "Nova only married him shotgun style cause she's pregnant. Also cause she can help us bein' Mrs. ADA Hatfield better then she can by bein' Miss Landon."

"Bud right?" Tolbert asked me in a low whispered tone.

"I married Cap cause I love him; so my baby'd have a father." I told Tolbert as gasps and grumbles filled the courtroom.

A smirk crossed over the redhead's face. "He's right."

"By god, I knew ya were really tryin' hard t'help us, Nova." Pharmer told me with a small smile on his face.

"I see then." My uncle nodded his head at Bud dismissively. Looking at Judge Wall, he went on to say, "I'm done with this witness, your honor."

"Bud, you're done. Ya can go now." Judge Wall told Bud, causing the young man to just nodded before scrambling down from the witness stand and rushing out of the door behind it. "Well, Cap, anymore witness you needa call or are ya restin' your case?"

"I'm restin' my case, Uncle Wall." My husband told his uncle in a tone that was hard and edgy as he leaned an elbow on his table.

"Court's adjourned til 'morrow mornin'." The judge announced in a bored tone. I reckon he's just as tired of this trial as I am.

Before Judge Wall could bang his gavel, I stood up with the request of, "I need a recess til the following day, Judge Wall. I need to see Dr. Rutherford to get a pre-natal test done."

"Noted." The judge nodded with understanding heavy in his eyes. He knew what the test was for and how impactful the results could be. "Then I amend my previous remark; court's adjourned til the day after 'morrow." Banging his gavel, he ordered, "Now, everyone get the hell outta my courtroom."

"Ella, can ya come by my house real quick? I needa show ya some legal papers." Tolbert asked me as he stood up from our table.

Grabbing my purse and briefcase off the floor, I asked, "Can't you show me at my uncle's office? I'm sure he has the papers on file."

"No, Ella, these papers he don't got on file cause I didn't draw 'em up wit' him. They're tucked 'way safe in a strongbox in my closet. They're mighty important; I needa show 'em t'ya."

"Fine. I'll meet you at your house, but only to go over these important papers."

* * *

"Nova, what the hell was that in there? Hmm?" My husband's deep voice rolled with a steeled anger from over my shoulder as he slammed my truck door shut right as I just unlocked and opened it. Turning me around to look at me, Cap hissed, "Bud's claimin' you married me to use me to win your fuckin' case."

The look in his mismatched eyes unnerved me. I've never seen him so angry before. Hell, it was like he was Odin ready to fight the Ice Giants or something, that's how cold and angry his icy eye and its milky dead twin looked. I kept my voice as level as I could as I told my husband, "He must've heard it in passing by one of his brothers. Don't let it bother you cause it's not true. I married you cause I love you."

"You better not be lyin' to me, Nova, or else it won't end well for ya." Cap seethed before storming off across the parking lot towards where his truck was parked in a sea of various makes and models of Fords, Chevys, and Dodges.

Oh my god, did my husband just threaten me? Wow, I think he did... Great, just great, now Bud's stupid remark has my husband mad at me; suspicious of me too. Damnit, Bud… Taking a deep breath to calm myself down with, I opened my door and climbed up into the truck. Quickly, I closed the door, turned on the engine, and backed out of my parking space. I turned on the radio, hoping that some music would help clear my head, and drove pulled out of the courthouse parking lot.

I got onto the main road and took it right out of Pikeville til I reached the fork in the road that'd take me to Blackberry Creek. I made a left turn, making my way to Blackberry Creek even tho I knew my husband wouldn't want me to go. I knew that Cap would want me to meet Tolbert at my uncle's office; have him bring his paperwork there, but something deep inside of me told me that I needed to honor Tolbert's request and meet him at his house. That something very important was going on, something that he couldn't have prying ears overhear.

* * *

When I pulled up to Tolbert's house his truck was already parked out front in the driveway. I'm not surprised that he made it before I did, considering he was always a fast driver that never paid much attention to road rules. I parked my truck behind Tolbert's, turned it off, grabbed my purse, and flung my door open. Quickly, I exited my truck and made my way to Tolbert's porch and then over to his front door. I knocked twice on the door and waited for him to open it.

"Come in." Tolbert greeted me as soon as he opened the door. "Ya want any mint tea or ginger ale for yer stomach?" He offered as I walked by him and into the house.

"No, I'm fine." I politely declined as he shut the front door.

"Ya sure? Ya look a lil green 'round the gills, Ella." Tolbert remarked while coming up to my side as I awkwardly stood in the main room of his house.

Looking up at him, I assured the ginger, "I'm not sick, just a bit flustered."

"Ah, ya an' that fog-eyed bastard husband o'yers get into it in the parkin' lot then." Tolbert concluded with a slight nod as he led me into his kitchen.

"We didn't get into it, Bud's remark about our marriage just hurt him's all." I explained, since what happened in the parking lot between me and Cap wasn't 'getting into it', but was more or less Cap expressing hurt and anger by snapping at me. Getting into it would imply that we both got snarky, which never happened.

"If it stuck a chord then he must think it's true deep down." Tolbert responded matter-of-factly as we sat down at his kitchen table.

"Tolbert, what do you need to show me?" I asked, getting right down to business since I didn't want to drag out being around with tea or whatever he'd try to politely push on me since he felt I was feeling bad.

"This." He told me, grabbing a folder off of his table and handing it to me.

I took the folder and opened it up to find legal papers inside. After removing the papers from the folder, I quickly read them only to be shocked with the revelation that they were custody papers. Papers that gave me custody of Sally Elle if Tolbert were to die, become incapacitated, or to be incarcerated. Looking between him and the papers in my hand, I could only ask, "Why?"

"Sally Elle's the most impor'nt thing in my life an' I know I can trust ya t'raise her up right if somethin' should happen t'me. I know that she'll be taken care of an' loved by ya cause ya know how it feels not t'have parents 'round." Tolbert told me in a long and detailed answer, instead of a simple 'I trust you' or something else I was half expecting him to say.

"But Cap-" I began to protest, looking between me and the papers in my hand, only to be cut off by Tolbert firmly telling me, "Cap has no say so in this, sweetheart. This document's legal, it binds ya t'my daughter if I can't care for her."

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that we don't need to use these papers." I assured Tolbert, putting the legal papers back into the folder I pulled them from.

Tolbert let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Then ya better butter up that husband o'yers wit' a lotta blowjobs cause I don't think he's gonna make a deal wit' me just cause I'm a poppy that got in a bad fight; stabbed a man in a blind rage."

After placing the folder on the table, I turned to Tolbert and asked him a bit softly, perharps softer then I intended, "You didn't mean to murder Ellison tho, did you?"

"God, no. Course not, Ella." Quickly shot out of his mouth as soon as I finished my question. His stormy slate eyes locked onto my cornflower blues as he told me in a soft smooth timbre, "I ain't a monster even tho 'em Hatfields seem to think of us McCoys as such."

"Day after tomorrow you'll be called on the stand. I'll make sure to emphasize that the fight got out of hand, resulting in a heat of the moment stabbing, but that you had no intention or plan to kill him with my questions."

"Ya think that'll get me cleared?" He asked with a curious desperation in his velvety accented tone.

"Yes." I nodded before expanding my answer with, "And if not then it'd put you in the spectrum of manslaughter not first-degree murder, saving you from death row."

"I'd still have to do time for manslaughter tho." Tolbert knowing sighed, slumping his shoulders before resting his elbows on the table.

"Only about 5 out of the 15 years cause of parole, but yea you'd do some time." I explained with a solemn look on my face.

"I don't wanna do any time tho." Tolbert honestly admitted, giving me what I could only convey as a desperate look.

"I know and I'm gonna try my damnedest to make sure you don't." I told Tolbert with a lightly lined smile while placing a comforting hand on his.

"Okay. Thank ya."

"You're welcome."

A few silent moments passed between us before Tolbert broke it with the curious question of, "Ella, what kinda test ya havin' done by Doc t'morrow?"

"Um, just a blood test to scan the baby for the gender." I lied thru my teeth, not wanting to go into the details of what the test was really for. How could I, he'd never understand.

"It's more than that, ain't it?" He asked knowingly, locking his eyes onto mine.

"What? Why'd ya say that?" I deflected instead of saying yes.

Running a hand thru his ginger curls, he let out a nervous sigh before going on to tell me, "I don't know if ya know this, but my uh, my parents are cousins an' my ex-wife had Doc do a blood scan t'make sure that I wasn't carryin' or passin' on no mutated genes t'Sally Elle."

"Oh…" I didn't know or maybe I did, but forgot that Randall and Sally were cousins. Damn, now that explains a lot about why Tolbert has some anger issues, you know being a child of cousins and what not. I'd never us that as his defense tho. I wasn't going to out his parents as backhills kissing cousins to win a case. No, I don't roll like my uncle does.

Placing a hand on my shoulder, he softly asked, "So, what's Doc scannin' for?"

"Autism…" I answered in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

Tolbert's eyes grew wide and shock ran across his face. "Oh…oh my god…Ella, I didn't even think there'd be a chance yer baby'd be…oh my god…"

"All of Johnse's wives got scanned, it's just something that Dr. Rutherford wants to do as a precaution." I told him as a way to wave off the severity of the scan I'm getting done.

"Y'know there's a chance the baby's mine." He pointed out, gently rubbing my shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, Tolbert. I'm married to Cap so legally he's the father."

"I hope givin' him a baby that might be mine'll soften his hard-cold dead heart 'nough t'make a deal or screw up the case where I'm let off." Tolbert spat, removing his hand from my shoulder only to fold his arms over his chest.

"Tolbert…" I scolded him in a warning sigh.

"God, I really hope ya know what yer doin'." Tolbert scoffed under his breath, shaking his head incredulously as he leaned back in his kitchen chair.

* * *

The ride home to Mate Creek seemed long and endless. I had the radio on, but the country music playing over the speakers did nothing to calm my nerves or ease my thoughts. I had to talk to Cap when I got home about the custody papers Tolbert had drawn up, the ones that named me Sally Elle's legal guardian. I had no idea what I was going to say, but I did know that I needed to ask him for a deal. One in particular where Tolbert would be able to plead down his charges and get on house arrest or something. God, I knew that Cap wouldn't want to raise Sally Elle if Tolbert went to jail. He didn't want me around the girl, he'd never be kosher with her and treat her like his own. No, not when he hated her father as much as a dog hates a cat.

When I pulled into my driveway, I saw that Cap was home. A part of me was hoping that he was still at his office, going over the case, so I'd have some more time to think about what I was going to tell him. I let out a sigh, turned off my tuck, grabbed my things, and got out. I felt numb as I closed my truck door and made my way across the driveway and over to the porch. I walked up the porch steps and made my way over to the front door while tightly clutching the legal folder in my hand.

As soon as I went thru the door and into the entryway, I heard the sound of a talk show program lightly drifting from the living room. Ah, so Cap was in there watching tv. Steeling myself, I walked into the living room determined to get a deal for Tolbert so that I wouldn't have to use the custody papers he had given me. Cap was sitting on the couch in lounge clothes, hunched over his laptop with paperwork and files scattered all over the coffee table. He looked up at me, most likely cause he heard the sound of my heels clinking against the floor, and concluded, "See you're home, babe."

Standing in front of him with a hand on my hip, I told him, "I want a deal for Tolbert. Try Pharmer all you want, but I need a deal for Tolbert."

"No can do, Nova." He shook his shaggy blonde head. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the back of the couch and folded his arms over his chest. "You know that; it's full speed ahead for both of those murderous McCoys."

"Tolbert swears he didn't mean to kill Ellison. The fist fight escalated and he stabbed your uncle to get him off of him. Hell, if anything that's manslaughter and you know it." My husband just shook his head and let out a deep throaty scoff. Giving Cap some puppy dog eyes, I asked, "Can't you plead him down for a testimony on Pharmer, the one who both shot and stabbed Ellison?"

"No." My husband coldly answered.

"Cap, Tolbert needs a deal where he can do some time under house arrest. He can't afford to go to jail."

Placing his laptop onto the coffee table, he told me, "I'm not making that ruthless killer a deal where he gets to wear an ankle monitor for assault with a deadly weapon or some other bullshit. That bastard's gonna fry."

"But, Cap, he's a single father." I pleaded, hoping to soften his heart a bit.

"So was my uncle." Cap coldly snapped back.

Holding the folder out to my husband, I told him, "Tolbert gave me these after court today. Read them and you'll see why I can't let him go to jail."

Cap sat up straight and took the folder from me. He opened it and removed the legal papers. As he scanned them his face got hard. "I'm not takin' care of his daughter." He told me, placing the papers back into the folder and handing it back to me.

"Then make a deal with him." I pressed, taking the folder from my husband.

"No. You need to make him revise those custody papers; give the girl over to his sister or something." Cap commanded in a cold, hard, deep tone as he went back to looking over his papers and files that littered the coffee table.

"I can't do that, Cap." I shook my head, refusing to convince Tolbert to change the legal papers. He truly felt that I was the only one capable of raising his daughter if he couldn't. Given how he was raised and how I was raised by my uncle, I don't blame him.

"You better or else we're gonna have some problems."

My brows furrowed as I asked, "Are you telling me that our marriage is on the line if I accept custody of Sally Elle?"

"You said it, babe, not me." Cap remarked, picking up a paper off of the coffee table.

"You cold hearted bastard."

Looking up from the paper in his hand, he told me in an icy, but deep, tone, "I'm cold hearted? No, Nova, I'm human. I can't raise the kid of my uncle's murderer; I just can't do it."

"But you're more than willing to raise my baby." I pointed out to him, trying to make him realize how hypocritical he was being.

"Cause it's mine, that's why." Cap answered in a way that was unmovable and solid. He truly believed that he was the father; nothing was changing that especially since we're married.

"If you don't want us to have marriage problems then make a deal with Tolbert."

"No, I'm gonna send that ginger prick to death row for what he'd done to my uncle; to my family." Cap declared in an edgy, but confident tone as he tossed the paper he was holding onto the coffee table.

"But if you do that then I'll be raisin' Sally Elle, something that'll destroy us." I reminded Cap, raising the folder I was holding in the air to accent my point.

Burning a hole into the folder, he sighed, "I already told you, make him revise those papers."

Shaking my head, I told him, "I'm not going to do that, Cap."

Cap just shrugged and grabbed a paper off of the coffee table. "Then I dunno what to tell ya."

"You're such a heartless prick. You talk about how it's tragic that Cotton's an orphan, but you're going to willingly make a little girl an orphan cause you hate her daddy." I snapped at Cap before telling him, "I'm going to stay somewhere else for a few days. I'll see meet you at Doc's for the appointment tomorrow."

"If that's what you want, babe." Cap shrugged, causing me to just let out a frustrated huff before storming off to grab a few things.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again since this will get worked on around Transcending Time (which is what my muse is fueling right now). I do have a general idea of where I'm going plot wise with this, but I just don't know when I'll get there. LOL.**


	55. No Bully Tolerance

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **No Bully Tolerance**

 **Nova POV:**

I knew that I couldn't go to Vera's since she'd side with Cap and I couldn't go to Johnse's since he had too many people as it is in his house, so I did the only thing I could do: I called my uncle. "Can I come over, stay a night or two?" I asked Uncle Perry as soon as he picked up his phone while I drove down the stretch of road that'd take me to the Tug Fork Bridge.

" _No."_ Was my uncle's one-worded answer. One that I wasn't expecting either, by the way.

"No?" I parroted in disbelief.

"No. Roseanna's feelin' poorly and after the role you had in Sarah Elizabeth's custody debacle, well I can't have you in my house right now."

"But, Uncle Perry, I don't have anywhere else to go right now." I protested, hoping against hope that he'd have a change of heart and invite me to stay at his house for the night.

"Either call up Tolbert and see if he'll fix up his spare room or call up the _Pikeville Hotel_ and see if they have any vacancies." My uncle told me in a professional business type tone before telling me, "Goodbye, see you in court.", and hanging up on me.

Damnit, how could he do that to me? My own goddamn uncle just dismissed me like I was some lowlife trash or something. Hell…

As I continued on my way to the Tug Fork Bridge and in extension Kentucky, I debated over the choices my uncle gave me. Either I go to Tolbert for help or to a crappy hotel, that was it. I didn't want to go to some small town hotel and get gossiped about considering that most of Pikeville was crammed into the courtroom today and heard Bud's testimony. Going to Tolbert's seemed like a logical solution, plus I'd be able to talk to him some more about his case and the legal papers he'd given me earlier.

Making up my mind, I quickly scrolled down my contacts list and pressed Tolbert's name. After a few rings he answered with a simple, _"'Hey, Ella."_

"Tolbert, I need to ask you for a favor." I nervously told him.

" _Sure. Go 'head."_

"I got into it with Cap and walked out. My uncle won't let me crash at his place, so-" I began to tell Tolbert only for him to cut me off with, _"Ya can come ov'r. Just do me a favor an' pick up Sally Elle from school on yer way."_

"Um, okay."

" _Also, swing by the pizza parlor an' pick up an order. I'll call it in; pay for it ov'r the phone too wit' my card."_

"Okay…"

" _I'll let'cha go since yer drivin', but Ella, we're gonna be havin' some serious talks when ya get 'ere."_ Tolbeert told me before hanging up. Oh lord, I can just imagine what he'll want to talk about.

* * *

When I pulled up to the elementary school in Pikeville the pickup line was insane. I mean the thing wrapped around the school and down a couple of streets. Ah, the joys of having a school right in the middle of downtown. I listened to Blake Shelton croon out of my speakers as I slowly inched along with the pickup line. _God's Country_ had just ended whenever I came to a stop at the curb where teachers were shoveling kids into cars. A teacher opened up my truck door and asked, "Student you're here for?"

"Sally Elle McCoy." I simply told the teacher, causing the woman to turn around and shout for Sally Elle. A few moments later the little girl came walking up to the curb. Looking at the woman, I told her, "Put her in the back, please. She's too little for up front."

The woman just slammed the front door shut and opened up my truck's back door. Sally Elle batted the teacher's hand away, refusing her help, and climbed up into the backseat of my truck while giving me a simple, "Hi, Ella."

"Goodbye." The teacher said, slammin' my door shut.

Looking at Sally Ell via my rearview mirror while pulling away from the curb, I smiled, "Hi, Sally Elle."

She was on the verge of tears as she asked in a panic, "Where's poppy?"

"He's at home. He just asked me to pick you up since I was on my way to town."

Sitting back in her seat, she let out a sigh before remarking, "Oh, so I'm not orphan'd yet?"

What the hell? "Why're you askin' that for, sweetie?"

"Cause BobbyJo says that when poppy goes t'jail I'll be 'lone an' orphan'd." Sally Elle told me in a tone that was too informative for my liking.

Looking into my rearview mirror, I asked the sweet redhaired girl, "Did you tell the teacher, Mrs. Bray, 'bout what BobbyJo said?"

"Yes." Sally Elle simply nodded.

"And did BobbyJo get in trouble for bullyin' you?" I asked, hoping that the brat had to take a trip to the principal's office or had to sit out of recesses or something.

"No, she didn't." What the hell? Oh no, no no no, that's not flyin' with me. Without even thinking, I quickly turned the truck around and barreled back towards the school. I was going to have a word with Mrs. Bray about her bitch of a student pickin' on Sally Elle. "Where we goin'?"

"Back to school. I need to talk to your teacher 'bout BobbyJo." I told the little girl in the backseat of my truck as I pressed the gas pedal a little bit harder than I should've.

"Oh no…" Sally Elle sighed, looking a bit worried that my meddling was going to make the bullying worse.

"Don't worry, honey, once I'm done talkin' with your teacher BobbyJo won't be mean to you anymore." I assured the cute little girl with wild red curls, giving her a comforting look via the review mirror, as I quickly turned into the school.

"Okay." Sally Elle nodded as I pulled into a parking space.

Quickly, I turned off the truck, got out, and then took Sally Elle out of the backseat. Holding her tiny little hand, I walked us up to the school. None of the teachers on pickup line duty said a word, just stared at me. I reckon the look on my face portrayed that I was pissed. Since I didn't see Mary Bray in the pickup section, I figured that she was in her class cleaning up or something. So, I went to the classroom looking for her. Just like I thought, she was inside cleaning the desks off with some Clorox wipes whenever I opened the door and walked into the room.

"Mary, we need to talk." I told my old high school friend as I walked further into the room.

Mary jumped up, slightly started at hearing my voice. "Oh, I wasn't aware that you were pickin' up Sally Elle today." She told me, her eyes going between me and the little girl by my side.

"Yes, well, since I was in town Tolbert asked me to." I told her before telling her the real reason why I was standing in her classroom. "As soon as Sally Elle got into my truck, she told me about a little girl named BobbyJo picking on her. That she told you, but you didn't do anything about it."

"I talked to BobbyJo and she assured me she was just teasin' and playin' with Sally Elle." Mary told me, wiping off a desk, and acting like her student being a bully brat wasn't that big of a deal.

"Bullshit, that little bully girl wasn't just teasin' and playin'. She told Sally Elle that she was gonna be an orphan cause Tolbert's goin' to jail." I seethed, pissed that my old friend didn't view the bullying situation for what it was.

Moving to another desk to sanitize, Mary Bray told me, "That's not bullyin', that just BobbyJo repeating something truthful she heard at home."

I tilted my head at her and scoffed, "Oh my god, are you kidding me? You don't view that as bullying?"

"I'll talk to her about being more aware of how words, even truthful ones, can hurt other people's feelings."

"These are pre-k kids, Mary; they shouldn't be talking about anything related to Tolbert's trial. It's off limits for kids."

A fake line of a smile appeared on her face as Mary told me in a passive aggressive tone, "Novella, I'm touched that you're so concerned about Sally Elle, but you're not her parent. Tolbert is; he's the one that should be talking to me about anything."

I narrowed my cornflower blues at my old friend while telling her with a hard edge to my voice, "Well, according to some pre-k brat, he'll be in jail soon and then I'll be her legal guardian so you better talk to me about Sally Elle and listen to me when I say you better take care of the bullying problem with BobbyJo cause if not then I'll go straight to the Principal and raise a fuss about having you fired for not complying with the no bully tolerance policy."

Mary nodded before assuring me in a slight stutter, "I'll call up BobbyJo's parents and talk to them about their daughter's behavior."

"You better or you'll be out of a job. I'd hate for that to happen." I told Mary before turning my back to her and walking off. Right as I reached the door, I looked over my shoulder and told her, "Oh, Mary, when you get home ask Ransom about Bud's testimony. I think he'll tell you something very jaw dropping about it." I didn't even wait for her to respond, just opened the door and ushered Sally Elle out of it.

"Y'sure did tell 'er off, Ella." Sally Elle told me in an awed tone, looking up at me with a sparkle in her blue eyes, as we walked down the hall.

"Yea, I know." I nodded. "Let's go pick up some pizza and get you home. Okay?" I suggested with a smile as my heels echoed off the tile floor of the vast hallway.

"Okay." Sally Elle agreed, a large bright smile plastered over her face.

* * *

"Poppy, poppy! Ella told Mrs. Bray off cause she didn't do nothin' when BobbyJo bullied me t'day." Sally Elle blurted out as she ran into the house.

"What?" Tolbert asked, looking from his daughter over to me as I walked into his house, carrying a large box of pizza in one hand and a little backpack in the other.

"Some girl named BobbyJo told Sally Elle that she was gonna become an orphan so I talked to her teacher about the problem." I explained to Tolbert, shutting the door and hanging up Sally Elle's backpack up on the wall hook. I also hung up my purse before dropping my duffle on the floor.

"Great, now yer defendin' both me an' my kid." Tolbert mumbled as his daughter took a seat on the couch.

"Well, if worse comes to worse and we can't beat this case she becomes mine so…" I trailed off, making my way across the living room and to the kitchen so that I could put the pizza up.

"How'd yer husband take it?" Tolbert asked, following me into the kitchen.

"Not well." I sighed, placing the pizza box on the counter. Turning to Tolbert, I honestly told him, "I'm not sure my marriage can survive me mothering Sally Elle. Cap's a hard man, he's refusing to raise her or give you a deal and I'm refusing to turn my back on her if and when she needs me."

"Reckon he reacted like that, or else ya wouldn't 've called needin' a place t'stay."

I leaned against the counter and sighed, "Yea…like I said earlier my uncle said no. He's still made at me about the Sarah Elizabeth custody thing."

"It is what it is I reckon." Tolbert shrugged. Going to a cabinet and taking some plates out, he revealed, "What you did for my girl today's why I picked ya t'care for her if I can't." Bringing the plates over to where the pizza box was at, he went on to say, "I know ya'd treat her good, make sure she grows up right, an' don't feel 'lone." Of course, I would. She's just a little girl. Opening up the pizza box, to reveal a half-pepperoni half-cheese pizza, he started to plate the food while telling me. "Yer the only one that can raise 'er up an' understand 'er cause ya've been thru it. Ya were raised by yer uncle, not a parent, so ya understand who she'd feel not havin' me 'round no mores."

"Cap wants me to pressure you into finding somebody else to give Sally Elle to, but I can't do that. Especially after the speech you made." I told Tolbert as he took the plates over to the table.

"I don't want Sally Elle growin' up like I did. Poppy's a good poppy, but he's quick wit' a belt an' I ain't havin' my girl grow up bein' beat for stupid shit like I did." Tolbert told me as he went over to the fridge, grabbing some cans of pop. Closing the fridge walking away from it, he told me, "Our views o'child raisin's diff'rent. He thinks I spoil Sally Elle too much while I think he's too stern of a parent."

"Well, Ole Randall's not one to give out bear hugs, high fives, or 'I love yous' so…" I told Tolbert as a way to break some of the tension that was filling up the kitchen when it came to the subject of Randall's parenting.

"Yea, which is why I ain't lettin' 'im raise my kid." Tolbert deadpanned, placing the pop cans on the table next to the pizza plates. "Sally Elle, dinner time!" Tolbert called out before going over to the paper towel holder to grab some napkins.

As I made my way over to the table and sat down Sally Elle came running into the kitchen. She took her seat, looking excited to be having pizza, as Tolbert came over to the table. He handed out the napkins before taking his own seat.

For some reason, sitting at the table for pizza dinner with Tolbert and Sally Elle felt normal. I dunno, maybe in a way it was. Maybe watching Tolbert and Sally Elle interacting as a small family unit on pizza night'll help me fight harder for his freedom.

* * *

 **Nancy POV:**

After dinner I sent my children off to go play while I cleaned up. My husband was in the kitchen with me, just sittin', since I asked him to stay. We needed to talk about what happened today in court. "Frank, what'd you think about Bud sayin' Nova married Cap to help my cousins' case?" I asked, washing a serving dish.

Sitting at the breakfast bar, my husband nodded, "Think it makes sense. She can butter up the fog-eye bein' married to him better then not." As I rinsed off the serving dish, he added in, "Plus, she can rummage thru his files and see what he's planning."

Shaking my head, I chuckled incredulously, "Hell, if Bud's words are true then Nova's more shrewd and calculatin' then I thought.", as I scrubbed another platter.

"She was a lawyer in Baltimore, had t'be smart and tough to make it on her own two-feet their I reckon." Frank told me, making a valid point. Coming from Appalachia I reckon she did have to fight her way to acceptance in the city.

"She better know what she's doin' and get Pharmer and Tolbert off. Hell, Tolbert's a dad; he can't afford to be locked up." I told my husband, placing the platter aside on a drying rack before grabbing another dish to wash.

Frank opened his mouth to say somethin', but closed it as soon as his phone went off. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Ransom. Might be somethin' 'bout the Sherriff's campaign." He told me 'fore answering it and steppin' into the other room.

 **Bad Frank POV:**

"Ransom, got campaign news for me?" I asked my detective partner as soon as I answered my phone.

" _No. Gotta tell ya what happen t'my wife today."_

"Why? Is it important?" I asked, hoping it wasn't somethin' stupid that'd make me lose time I'd never be able to get back.

" _Yes, it's important. Least I think so."_ Ransom told me, soundin' like he was ready to blurt out whatever he had to say.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I relented in a sigh, "A'ight, go on then."

In one large breath, Random rambled, _"Mary told me that Nova picked up Sally Elle today; came bargin' into her classroom raisin' hell 'bout RJ Williamson's lil girl pickin' on Tolbert's girl. She was fiercely protective of the lil girl; even said if god forbid she couldn't win Tolbert's case then she'd be Sally Elle's legal guardian cause that's the arrangement her an' Tolbert's got. Told my wife to ask me 'bout Bud's testimony too."_

"Ah…seems that maybe Bud's right. Miss Nova's outwittin' and outplayin' 'em demon Hatfields with her womanly charms. If not, she wouldn't be fiercely protective of Sally Elle; Tolbert wouldn't trust her wit' his girl either."

" _Yea, changes everythin' we know don't it, boss?"_

"That it does, Ransom." I nodded in agreement even tho I was on the phone. "I need'a go tell Nancy 'bout this. See ya t'morrow for campaign work."

" _Sure thing, boss."_

I hung up my phone and pocketed it before walkin' back into the kitchen. Nancy was finishin' up with the dishes as I came to a stop by her side. "Ransom told me somethin' interestin' 'bout Nova." I told my wife.

Lookin' over her shoulder at me while dryin' a dish, she asked, "What'd he say?"

Leanin' 'gainst the counter, I informed my wife of my conversation. "His wife told him that your cousin sent Nova to pick up his daughter. Furthermore, Nova had some words with Mary 'bout the lil Williamson girl bullyin' Sally Elle; even went as far t'say that if Tolbert loses his case then she'll become the girl's legal guardian."

Closing the cabinet after puttin' the last dish up, Nancy shook her head and chuckled incredulously, "Goddamnit, she's been tryin' to protect my cousin this whole time in her own shrewd way. I know my cousin; Tolbert wouldn't make her Sally Elle's guardian if he didn't trust her or know what she was up to."

"Seems we just gotta sit back; see how everythin' goes." I concluded, placing a hand on her sounder and peckin' her cheek.

Nodding, my wife simply told me, "Reckon so, Frank. Reckon so."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Well, things are getting interesting aren't they? Well, next up Nova and Tolbert have a serious talk. Nova also has a bonding moment with Sally Elle too.**


	56. Between A Hatfield & A McCoy

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

 **WARNING: LEMONS AHEAD! UNEXPECTED CHEATING ANGST CREATING LEMONS IN 3** **RD** **SECNE FYI! You've been warned, so go on and have fun reading.**

* * *

 **Between A Hatfield & A McCoy**

 **Nova POV:**

After dinner Tolbert rinsed off the dishes and put the leftover pizza in the fridge while I went to the living room with Sally Elle to help her pick out a movie to watch. By time Tolbert made his way into the living room, Sally Elle had decided on a movie to watch. Sitting in his armchair, Tolbert asked, "So, what're we watchin'?"

"Findin' Nemo." Sally Elle informed her poppy with a big smile on her cute little face while I held the remote towards the tv and hit the button to make the cartoon play on Disney+.

"Ah, I thought ya'd pick Frozen 'gain." Tolbert nodded his head, giving his daughter a tiny smirk.

"No, poppy, we saw that last nite." Sally Elle replied in a 'duh' type way as the opening title credits appeared on the tv screen. Looking at me, the little girl smiled, "Frozen's my fav'rite, but I liked Findin' Nemo a lot."

"Yea, I like Finding Nemo too. It's a good movie." I told the sweet little redhead with a big smile before placing my attention to the large tv screen.

Tolbert just looked at us and shook his head. The hint of a smirk on his face showed that he was touched by the interactions going on between me and his daughter.

 _ **Sometime Later…**_

Sally Elle was fighting to keep her eyes open as she was curled up next to me on the couch, watching the last minute or so of the movie. It was so cute how she was so at ease with me. Honestly, I had a soft spot for the little girl too. She reminded so much of myself as a little girl, believe it or not.

The end credits began to scroll across the screen as Tolbert sat up straight in his chair and looked over at his daughter. "Sally Elle, time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." Sally Elle whined, protesting her bedtime.

"Ya look tired t'me." Tolbert deadpanned right as his daughter let out a tiny yawn. "Now, get ready for bed an' we'll be in to tuck ya in."

Looking between me and her poppy, Sally Elle asked, "Can Ella read me a story?"

"Yes, of course I'll read you a story." I assured the little girl, earning me a big smile from her. Gesturing towards the hall with my head, I softly smiled, "Now, go get on your pjs and pick out a story. Okay?"

"Okay." Sally Elle nodded before scrambling down from the couch and running off to her room to do what she was told.

"When we're done tucking her in, we need to talk." Tolbert informed me with a serious look on his ginger-scruff covered face.

Great, he still wants to 'talk'. Damnit, I thought that maybe he forgot about that. "Okay." I nodded, scrolling thru the movie listing to see if anything good was on since Disney+ had more than just cartoons on it.

"Y'know all the Marvel movies an' Star Wars movies are in the library." He informed me while watching me scroll thru endless titles.

"Yea, I know." I simply replied, never stopping in my quest to find something else to watch.

"Just sayin' since yer scrollin' thru endless titles." Tolbert told me, pointin' between the tv screen and the remote in my hand. "Well, Sally Elle ought'a be ready for us to tuck her in 'bout now." Tolbert remarked while pushing himself up and out of his chair.

I just nodded, put down the remote, and got off of the couch. Quietly, I followed Tolbert down the hall and to Sally Elle's room. The little girl's door was marked with a large pink and teal S that had some fake flowers glued on it. It was a no brainer that either Sally or Roseanna made the door initial for the little girl considering that Tolbert wasn't a crafter. "So, who made that?" I asked, pointing to the door marker.

"Believe it or not, I did." The man with ginger curls smirked, taking me aback.

"You what?" Came tumbling out of my mouth since I could've sworn, he'd have his mom or sister make it.

"Mhm." He nodded before going on to say, "Sally Elle saw one in a magazine at ma's, but I weren't gonna spend no 40-bucks on it, so I made it myself."

"I never would've thought." I let out in a marveled sigh while Tolbert just shook his head at me before opening up his daughter's door.

When I followed Tolbert into Sally Elle's room, I found myself surrounded by pink and teal walls. Sally Elle was sitting in the middle of her white metal bed, clad in a Frozen nightie and clutching a Dr. Seuss book. I took in the room, how the window across from the bed had a large bookcase and bench built around it, creating a nook, while shelves littered the walls along with flower decals. It seems that Tolbert had decorated his daughter's room in a floral fashion. I think he got the idea from that home décor magazine he mentioned his mother having.

"Ella, it's _The Cat in The Hat_." Sally Elle announced with a big smile as I took a seat on the edge of her bright floral bedspread.

Tolbert had taken a seat on the nook by the window. Clearly, he wanted to observe me reading a bedtime story to Sally Elle.

Smiling, I took the book from the little girl. "I haven't read this in years. You picked a good one for story time."

"Poppy always says that too." Sally Elle informed me as she scooted under the covers; grabbing her stuffed unicorn from the corner of her bed and hugging it tightly.

"Well, that's prolly cause it's true." I told her, opening up the book. "Now, let's start the story." I suggested to the little girl before reading the first sentence of the children's book.

On and on I read, eliciting sleepy yawns from lil Sally Elle, until I completed the story. Sally Elle was half-asleep as I closed the book. Tolbert came up to my side and took the book from my hand before going over to his daughter. "Nite, sugar." He softly told his lil girl, bending down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Nite-nite, poppy." Sally Elle whispered as Tolbert walked over to the bookshelf to put away the book.

I leaned over slightly and softly smiled, "G'nite, Sally Elle."

"Nite-nite, mama." Sally Elle mumbled in a sleepy way, taking me aback since she called me mama instead of Ella.

"Come on." Tolbert told me, a softness deep in his velvety tone, while wrapping a hand around my upper arm and helping me to stand up. Without another word, he ushered me out of his daughter's room.

* * *

Tolbert led me over to his living room couch and gestured for me to sit down before taking his own seat. After I sat down next to him, I reached to grab the remote from the coffee table, since I wanted a distraction and didn't want to have a serious talk with Tolbert, only for him to quickly snatch it up before I could. Looking at me with a seriousness swimming in his slate blues, he told me, "Ella, I trust ya with Sally Elle, it's why I named ya her guardian. I didn't do it recent;y either, I did it shortly after my divorce."

"Why?"

"Cause I just knew ya'd raise her right, no matter what went on 'tween us. Yer a good person, Ella. Always was too."

"Yea…"

"I'm sorry that my daughter's causin' waves in yer marriage."

"Yea, bet you are."

"Ella, it's true I hate that one-eyed bastard, but I don't want ya sufferin' either. For whatever reason ya married him; I don't want ya goin' thru hardships tho cause I know how painful that is."

"Save it, Tolbert. We both know that you were the bad guy in your marriage even tho I spun it to seem like you weren't."

"I got married for the wrong reasons, darlin'. I was lonely an' knocked up my ex. I'm afraid ya might've married for the wrong reasons too, tho ya thought it was the right thing to do."

"Tolbert, don't go there."

"If ya weren't knocked up would ya be married? No, ya wouldn't be. And if my neck weren't on the line would ya be married t'my procescutor? No, ya wouldn't be."

"Don't try to justify why I picked Cap over you Tolbert. It just happened cause I love him, end of story."

"I don't think it's that simple, Ella. Nothin' with ya is, darlin'." Tolbert told me with a sense of knowing in his smooth timbre. "Just promise me that if yer marriage falls apart that ya won't let Sally Elle feel like its her fault; blame herself for it."

"I promise, Tolbert."

He just nodded and handed me the remote before standing up and going over to his chair.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night needing to use the bathroom. After my trip to the bathroom, I decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink. After grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, I turned to exit the kitchen and noticed that a blue light was flooding out from under Tolbert's bedroom door. Was he up watchin' tv or did he doze off watchin' it? I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that is was 2:45. No way is he still up, he must've dozed off.

I went over to his door and lightly knocked on it before opening up the door. I was planning on turning off his tv if he was sleeping and telling him to go to bed if he wasn't. Tolbert's stormy eyes lifted off of his tv screen and locked onto mine as I walked into his room. "Ella?" He asked in a single breath.

Holding up my water bottle, I told him, "I got a bottle of water and saw light flowing under your door. I thought I'd either turn the tv off for you or ask you why you're watchin' it."

"I get insomnia now and then." Tolbert informed me. Hmm, I didn't know that. Patting the spot next to him, he suggested, "You can join me; finish watchin' the movie."

His suggestion was innocent, so I nodded my head, closed his door, and went over to join him. As I climbed into his bed, I noticed that he had some '90's action flick on. I placed my water bottle on the bedside table and snuggled under the blankets while turning my attention to Tommy Lee Jones chasing Harrison Ford. "I forgot that you like these movies."

"Course ya did. Haven't seen me in a decade, sweetheart." Tolbert reminded me, his velvety gruff tone a bit flat.

"I know how long it's been, Tolbert. You don't have to remind me."

"I didn't mean t'offend ya, all I meant was since ya've been gone it's reasonable that ya forget things 'bout me."

"Yea, bet you forgot some things about me too."

"Never."

"What? Are you joshin' me?"

"Nope. I've never forgotten a thing 'bout 'cha. Never could, never will, Ella."

"Oh…"

"Yep. I could rattle off things 'bout ya from the top o'my head since I know ya like the back of my hand."

"Really?"

"Really." Tolbert nodded. Wrapping an arm around my shoulder and bringing me into his side to cuddle, he rattled off, "Ya don't have a fav'rite Disney princess, but a fairy. Tinkerbelle. Ya love my ma's Sunday pot-roast an' yer fav'rite singer's Johnny Cash." Looking down at me with a reminisiant smile, he went on to say, "Ya like yer whiskey and shine straight, no mixers or cocktails. Yer fav'rite dance's the Cha-Cha Slide and yer fav'rite song's Skynard's Simple Man. Ya gotta thing for Kevin Costner movies, will watch anythin' wit' that man in it. Samuel L. Jackson too."

"Yea." I softly squeaked out, blinkin' back tears since his recollections touched me. I never expected him to remember all of that let alone even notice it in the first place. Looking up at him, I took him aback by confessing, "I didn't really forget about you, just pushed things about you to the back of my mind. I still remember the little things."

"Like what?" He asked, curiosity thick in his smooth timbre.

"Like how you love stew, any kind, and could eat it every day and never get sick of it." I informed him with a small smile. "You prefer 4-wheelers to dirt bikes and love long rides up in the back trails that wind up and down the mountains." Leaning my messy copper hair covered head against his bare chest, I added in with an honest tint to my tone, "You're a good man despite that split second nasty meaner than a junkyard dog temper ya got."

"I'm glad that'cha see I'm a good man cause most people think I'm a bad one."

"You're not a bad person, but you've just done some bad thing's is all. Everybody does, but it doesn't make you bad per say."

"Ev'thin' ya've been doin' for me means a lot. I know this situation's hard for ya; on yer marriage an' life, but I'm thankful that yer tryin' wit' all yer might t'help me."

"You know you were right when you said I dropped everything and came back here to help cause my uncle told me it was you in trouble. Even tho we ended the way we did I just couldn't sit around and not help you and your brothers while you're facing a potential death row or life sentence."

"Yea…" Tolbert let out in a gruff and husky sigh. His stormy slate eyes were boring into mine with unchecked emotions. At this moment I'm sure my cornflower blues held some heavy emotions in them as well considering we'd just had a heart to heart, an unexpected and much needed one.

The blue hazy light glowing from the tv illuminated the stark features of his face, accenting his ginger scruff covered jaw, as he closed the little space between us; causing our noses to nearly touch. I could sense what he was going to do and if I was truly a loyal and good person I'd jump out of this bed, but sad to say I craved emotional closeness and a tender touch after the coldness between me and my husband earlier today. I reckon I was a bit of a fickle person when it came to relationships or at least I became so in college after things ended with my sweetheart, Tolbert. Even tho I loved Cap, sadly deep down in the depths of my soul a part of me would always love Tolbert no matter what. So, when Tolbert pressed his lips against mine, I melted into them instead of pushing him away.

It only took mere seconds for our kisses to go from tender to needy and heated. Our hands were roaming eachother's bodies with every nip and tug of our lips. When he pulled away from our kiss only to trail open mouthed kisses along my jaw and neck, I let out a throaty moan. While kissing a sweet spot below my ear he pressed my back onto his mattress. Stopping his kisses, he looked me right in the eyes and declared in a whisper, "I don't care the yer a married woman, Ella, I want ya."

"I know." I simply said, sounding a lot like Han Solo.

"Is the fact that yer married gonna haunt ya in the mornin' when ya wake up beside me?"

Honestly, it should, but sadly my answer's, "No, it won't." With the way Cap acted, well I'm not sure he's truly husband material. It seems that he wants to take, take, take, but doesn't want to give and compromise in our marriage. Hell, I should've followed my gut instincts instead of letting him charm and sweet talk me into a shot gun weddin' cause I'm knocked up.

"Okay." Tolbert nodded before capturing my lips in a kiss.

In between kisses we managed to strip each other of our pajamas. Well, it wasn't that hard to do since all he had was boxers and sleep pants while I was just in boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt. God, I should've felt some kind of guilt lying bare underneath Tolbert, but I didn't. Oh god, I'm a horrible wife. A good wife wouldn't be cheating on her husband with her ex, who's also her client, cause of a bad fight. Gosh…I'm truly bad at relationships ain't I? Bad at keepin' promises too…

I let out a small gasp as he pushed into me, causing him to let out a low moan. Instinctively, I held onto his shoulder with one hand and snaked an arm around his back. One of his hands lightly gripped my hip while the other lay flat on the mattress near my shoulder. He dipped his head down and gave me a soft peck before snapping his hips and creating a deep, but steady movement. Instantly, my hips moved in correspondence with his, matching his steady movements. Unlike back on my birthday our movements were slower paced, not fueled by a drunken frenzy. Even tho our movements were slower; they were consistent and elicited wanton feelings from us.

It didn't take long before I was moaning his name and falling off the edge of bliss. My chest heaved heavily up and down as I came undone, roaming my hand up and down his back in an attempt to anchor myself. After the last moan fell from my lips I expected Tolbert to speed up to find his own release, but he didn't. Instead, he pulled out and gently turned me to lay onto my side and then got into a spooning position behind me. Not done with our lovemaking just yet, he slipped into me and started to rock against me in a sensual motion. Oh god, the last time we did this was in the bed of his old pickup truck on prom night a decade ago.

"No matter what, I'll always love ya." Tolbert declared while grabbing my hand and lacing his fingers int mine and setting out entwined hands to rest on my hip.

"I know, me too, Tolbert." I admitted in a breathy whisper as we rocked back and forth, building up a sweet, but slow release.

Eventually our slow rocking movements proved too much and we both came shattering down in blissful unison as we moaned and called out each other's names in a mantra. Once sated, Tolbert pressed a kiss to my sweaty temple and pulled out of me. He unlaced our hands and reached his arm to grab the remote. After turned off his tv, he grabbed my hand once more and went back to cuddling with me.

We didn't say a word, just drifted off to sleep in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The urge to go pee woke me up in the morning. The sun was just starting to peer thru the window curtains, so I gathered it was shortly after dawn. Slowly, I wiggled out from underneath Tolbert's hold so I wouldn't wake him up and got out of bed. Quickly, I gathered my pajamas and rushed into the master bathroom. As soon as I shut the door and flipped on the light switch, I was taken aback by how simple, but strikingly beautiful the master bathroom was. The walls were a rich brick on the top half while the bottom half was covered with iridescent glass tile that was a mix of reds, browns, creams, and coppers. On one side was a wall length honey-oak vanity that had double porcelain white sinks. Two round honey-wood framed mirror were hung above the sinks while a wooden medicine cabinet was in between the mirrors. On the other side of the room was a porcelain toilet that had a red fuzzy rug around it and matching coverings on the tank. A wall, having a brass toilet paper holder on it, separated the porcelain throne from the extremely large walk-in shower that looked to have duel shower jet heads. It also had a tile shower seat too.

Holy shit, his master bathroom was fancier, tho simply decorated, then the one I had at home. Oh my god, no way was this bathroom the standard one that came with the manufactured home. Tolbert had to have designed and remodeled it.

I was planning on taking a shower anyways, but after seeing how luxurious the shower was there was no doubt, I was taking a long and hot morning shower to unwind my tight muscles. So, after placing my clothes on the vanity I did my business and hoped into the shower. Oh my god, the jet settings on the duel shower heads felt like heaven as they rained down hot water onto my aching muscles. As I washed my hair and scrubbed off with some Dove products, yea I was shocked that Tolbert had that lined up in his shower basket, I could feel all the knots in my body loosening and dissipating.

After I was done with my shower, I turned off the water and stepped out of the large stall. I grabbed a towel from the wall rack and quickly dried off, wrapped my hair into the towel in a makeshift turbin, and dressed in my sleep shirt and boy shorts. Figuring that Tolbert would have a spare toothbrush or two, since Walmart always sold them in value packs and I figured he bough those since he did have a kid, I opened up the medicine cabinet. I spotted the pack of toothbrushes, having only one missing, but that didn't grab my attention. What had my attention was the orange pill bottle label Lithium. Holy shit, what the hell does he have that next to his bottle of Tylenol and tube of Crest for? Lithium's some heavy shit, where the hell did he get that at?

Without even thinking much about it, I snatched the bottle off its shelf, shut the medicine cabinet, and rushed into the bedroom. I bounced on the bed and smacked Tolbert while asking, "Why do you have Lithium for?"

"What?" He asked in a sleepy mumble.

"Lithium, Tolbert. Why is it nestled between your aspirin and toothpaste for?" I told him, loudly enunciating my every word.

Furrowing his brows, he asked in disbelief, "You went snooping thru my bathroom?"

"No, I took a shower and looked in the medicine cabinet for a spare toothbrush, but found Lithium instead." I honestly told him as he slowly sat up and leaned against his headboard. Waving the bottle in front of his face, I asked, "What's it for, Tolbert?"

Snatching the pill bottle from me, he hung his head in defeated and sighed, "My bipolar depression."

I blinked a few times, shocked at what I just heard, before I softly let out a stunned, "What? You're a bipolar?"

"Yea, a bipolar with depression." He nodded.

"Oh my god, now it makes sense why you're the way you are." I told him while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ella, please, don't pity me." He begged, giving me a look that screamed 'I don't want or need pity' while pulling his shoulder away from my touch.

"I'm not pitying you; I'm just saying now your mood swings make sense. All your highs and lows, it's cause of the disorder." I honestly told him before going on to ask, "How long have you known?"

"Was diagnosed shortly after my divorce." He answered, his eyes flittering between mine and the bottle in his hand.

Suddenly a bright and brilliant idea popped into my head. Grabbing his hand, I positively told him, "You know I can bring this up to plead your case. If the jury knows you're a bipolar depressant then they'll be more likely to side with you. It's not your fault you snapped and fought with Ellison since you've got a chemical imbalance in your brain."

Shaking his head, he took me aback by saying, "No, Ella, I don't want you bringing it up."

"But why not? It could make the jury sympathize with you; clear you even."

"I don't want my daughter labeled as havin' a crazy poppy." He spat out bitterly.

"Tolbert, I wouldn't present it like that. I'd-" I began to explain only for him to place a finger on my lips, shushing me, while telling me in a velvety plea, "I ask ya as my lover, not as my lawyer, to keep my bipolar depression a secret between us, Ella."

"Okay." I caved with a nod. I just didn't have it in me to fight him, not when he referred to me as more then just his lawyer in such a pleading, near broken tone to his velvety gruff timbre.

"I'm gonna go shower. You can brush yer teeth if ya want 'fore headin' to the guestroom t'dress." Tolbert informed me before getting out of bed and making his way to his bathroom.

I sat in bed for a moment before following him into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Tolbert was just stepping into the shower as I stopped at the vanity. Neither one of us said a word as I took a spare toothbrush out of the cabinet along with the tube of Crest. As I brushed my teeth, I heard the water raining down in the shower. I could see Tolbert's form behind the fog and steamy shower door from within the mirror. For some outrageous reason doing simply morning hygiene routines with him felt normal. It prolly shouldn't have, but it did. After cleaning off my toothbrush I placed it into the holder and grabbed the bottle of Listerine along with a small paper cup from the vanity. Quickly, I rinsed my mouth and left Tolbert to his own devices in order to get dressed for the day.

God, today I had to get that test done for my baby and I'd have to face my husband. Clearly, I wasn't going to be telling Cap who I stayed with last night or what I did with them. Hell, I'm a horrible wife. I really am. I'm too reckless and react on sheer emotion instead of my brain. I just hope I don't get myself into trouble I can't get out of. Especially since I happened to unintentionally put myself into a love triangle between a Hatfield and a McCoy.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And I bet ya'll thought the love triangle was dead and gone. Nope, it's not. Muhahahaha. You know I got a knack for writing angst so… Yikes, things are going to get heated in and out of the courtroom, huh?**


	57. A Healthy Baby Boy

***Author's Note***

 **Thanks for reading, faving, following, and reviewing.**

* * *

 **A Healthy Baby Boy**

 **Nova POV:**

Dressed casual in a flannel shirt and jeans, I was in the kitchen making a pot of Jim Dandy grits whenever Tolbert walked into the kitchen. Coming up to a stop right behind me, he said, "I'll finish these up, ya go wake Sally Ella an' help her get ready for school."

"Okay." I nodded, dropping my wooden spoon into the pot of grits so that Tolbert could just get right to stirring once I left.

Before I could leave, Tolbert placed a hand on my hip and told me, "Ya look good in flannel. Brings out the backhills girl in ya."

"Thanks." I replied, causing him to removed his hand from my hip. "By the way, you look good in denim button downs." I cheekily responded to Tolbert before leaving the kitchen.

I imagine that he's prolly grinning from ear to ear as a result of my compliment as he finishes up those grits. Hell, that little moment between us just now in the kitchen felt so normal even tho it shouldn't considering… I just shook my head, clearing it, as I made my way down the hall and to Sally Elle's room.

Once I reached her room, I walked inside and flipped on the light switch. Sally Elle let out a tiny groan, rolled over, and pulled the covers high over her head. Oh my god, she was just like Tolbert when it came to waking up. Hell, he could've warned me she was gonna be a rough one to get up. "Sally Elle, it's time to get up."

"No, me sleepy." She protested in a mumbled slur.

Going over to the bed and pulling the covers off of her head, I softly told her, "Honey, you have to get up and get ready for school."

"I don't wanna, mama." Sally Elle groggily whined, rolling onto her stomach and pressing her head into her pillow.

Hearing her call me mama once again did something to me. Made my heart melt. This little girl was staking her claim to me, letting me know that she wanted me as her mother, and I was (surprisingly) okay with it. "Baby, you have to get up whether you wanna or not." I firmly, but sympathetically, told her while picking her up out of bed.

"No…" She trailed off as I set her on the ground.

"Now, let's pick out an outfit. Okay?" I suggested in a level, but sweet, tone as I held her hand and gestured to her closet.

"Okay…" Sally Elle relented, nodding her tired head full of wild copper curls.

I led the little girl over to her closet, which had a fushia door, and slid it open. Oh my god, this lil girl had a lot of clothes. Hell, she had everything from dresses to short sets to legging sets to t-shirts and plain jeans. I had no idea how to help her pick out something that wouldn't take all morning doing so. I guess I was a bit overwhelmed since I've never done this before. "Um, what do you wanna wear?" I asked as I began to thumb thru her warmer looking clothes.

"Poppy picks two an' lets me pick one outta 'em." Sally Elle informed me while letting go go my hand.

Oh, okay, well that makes sense. So, I grabbed two legging outfits out of the closet and held them up to Sally Elle. "Kitties or Frozen?" I asked, gesturing between the pink outfit and the teal outfit with a swift nod of my head.

"Frozen!" The girl exclaimed happily. Yea, Tolbert was right when he said she loved it.

"Let me get you some socks and undies; then you can change." I told the girl, handing her the utfit before going over to her dresser.

"Okay, but ya gotta do my hair."

"I will, after you get dressed."

 _ **About 5 Minutes Later…**_

"Poppy, poppy, mama did my hair!" Sally Elle loudly announced, grinning from ear to ear, as she ran into the kitchen.

Turning around from scooping up breakfast, Tolbert looked at his daughter and by extension me since I was entering the kitchen right behind her. "Oh, I see. She did a good job."

"She braids hair better then ya do, poppy." She announced while taking her seat at the table while I went over to the counter by the stove to grab a bowl and get myself some grits.

"Well, yea, she's a girl." Tolbert chuckled, bringing over a breakfast plate to his daughter. "Or'nge juice or apple?"

"Apple." Sally Elle answered while I made my way over to the table with my plate of grits.

"Ella, I thought that we'd take Sally Elle to school, then swing by Doc's for yer appointment, then go to the law office t'work on the case." Tolbert told me while grabbing the juice bottle from the fridge, placing it onto a nearby counter, and grabbing a plastic kiddie-cup from a cabinet.

I felt a bit leery with his suggestion. Arching a brow at him as he poured his daughter a cup of juice, I asked, "Are you sure you wanna do that in one truck? I mean C-A-P's gonna be meetin' me at Doc's."

"I'm sure; I'll just wait in the truck while ya go in for the test." Tolbert assured me while bringing his daughter her cup. "Want some juice, milk, tea?" He asked me after settin' the juice in front of Sally Elle.

"The apple juice you already have out's fine." I answered, causing him to nod and go over to grab me a cup.

Well, looks like I'm having a normal family breakfast with Tolbert and Sally Elle. Who would've thought…

* * *

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everythin'll be fine." Tolbert assured me as he turned my truck into the parkin' lot of Doc Rutherford's clinic. "Looks like yer husband's 'ere." He remarked, pointing to Cap's truck, as he parked in an open spot close to the patio of the clinic.

"Just stay in the truck; he won't know what happened." I advised while grabbing my door handle.

"Wasn't plannin' on gettin' out, Ella." Tolbert told me as I opened my door and stepped out of the truck. "See ya in a lil bit." He told me, pullin' his phone out of his pocket, as I placed my hand onto the door.

"Bye." I simply told him before shutting the truck door and walking up to the clinic. I took a steady breath to calm myself before opening up the door and walking into Doc's office. As soon as I stepped foot into the building, I noticed that Cap was sitting in a corner chair, a hard pressed look on his face, as he thumbed thru a parenting magazine. I didn't pay him any mind, just went over to the front desk and signed in.

After signing in is when I acknowledged my husband. I took a seat next to him and simply greeted him with, "Hi, Cap."

"Hi, Nova." He parroted. Closing his magazine and handing it over to me, he informed me, "Jim's draggin' your brother out of our guestroom as we speak. He's takin' him home for a bough of tough love."

"Oh. So, Jim's gonna be hard on him til he snaps out of his funk then?" I asked while opening up the magazine that had a happy smiling baby on the cover.

"Yep." Popped my husband.

"How was Mo last night?" I asked while flipping thru the magazine, looking for some article to catch my eye.

"Pretty bad. So bad that I sent my sister home to ma and pa's cause she doesn't need to be enabling him and his sulking."

"Betty's just trying to be supportive, Cap." I told my husband, trying to get him to see that his sister's not doing anything wrong by being by my brother's side in his hard time of need.

"By wallowing with him and starvin' herself in a locked room?" Cap rhetorically asked, a thick scoff in his throat. Cocking his head, he went on to say, "No, that's not helping, babe, but instead it's enabling."

Knowing I wasn't going to be able t peacefully look at the magazine, I closed it with a sigh and placed it down on the open seat next to me. Turning to my husband, I tried to explain things with, "Moses lost his best friend in a tragic accident; he blames himself and just doesn't know how to deal with his emotions right now. If Betty wants to support him and be by his side then she can. Hell, she was with him when the accident happened so…"

"Well, me and pa agree that it's for the best that she claims she wasn't there." Of course…

"Oh, I see. So, you think my brother'll be indicted then?" I asked, feeling that my brother was goin' to be gettin' swindled into a court date due to the DA wanting to win come election time.

"Maybe." My husband shrugged. "Seems that way since Randall's cryin' out for his blood."

"You know if he gets charged, they'll call her on the stand to testify against him."

"Not if they're married, they won't. Spousal privilege." Cap smirked, lookin' like the cat that caught the canary.

Oh my god, my husband and in-laws are scheming to marry off my brother to Betty as a way to beat a potential case. What the hell?...

Before I even had the chance to utter a word the door to the examining hall opened and out popped a nurse. "Nova Hatfield?" She called out with a slight smile.

"That's me." I announced as I stood up. Hitching a thumb at my husband as he stood next to me, I introduced him quickly with, "He's my husband, Cap."

"The ADA, Cap Hatfield?" The nurse asked a bit stunned while me and my husband walked over to her and the open door leading to the hallway.

"That'd be me." Cap replied, his voice a bit rough and dry. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he told the nurse, "I'm happily married to this redhead here and we're havin' a baby, if ya couldn't tell."

"Well, follow me and we'll get you weighed and set up in examine room 2." The nurse tightly smiled before leading us over to the scale.

After weighing me the nurse took me to my examining room and asked me a few simple questions. After she filled out my chart she left, but not before assuring me that Doc would be in soon. So, here I was alone in a room with Cap and I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't really have a good read on his attitude since he was holding himself with a hard and cold rigidness. Yea, it's safe to say that my nerves are shot to hell right now.

"So, are you gonna be stayin' in that hotel of yours for another night, or the remainder of the trial, or what have it, Nova?" My husband asked with a slicing way to his deep timbre as his mismatched eyes roamed the examining room.

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I packed some clothes for a few days; I was just playing it by ear." I honestly told him my overall spontaneous and half-baked plan.

"You stormed out on me cause you're too invested in this winless case. You need to just wash your hands of it and come back home, after advising your client to find another guardian for his kid that is." My husband told me in a very heavy and cold tone that sent a chill shooting up my spine.

"I can't do that, Cap." I sighed.

Narrowing his eyes at me into tiny slits, he asked, "Can't or won't?"

"I can't. That little girl needs me and I'm the best bet she's got at keepin' her dad with her."

"I don't approve, babe. You know that." He coldly told me, almost as if he was scolding a naughty child. Shaking his head, he sighed incredulously, "Do whatever you must, but once this trial's over I expect you back home where your ass belongs."

Dear god, he was every bit his father's son. Cap was as hard and imposing as Devil Anse. It was like he was a lil devil in trainin'. How could he be so cold, demanding, and indifferent to me and the situation I was in? It was like the only thing that mattered was him and what he had going on. Dear lord, did I rashly marry too soon? Did I let my feelings blind me to the man Cap really is? Oh my god, how did I get myself into this mess? This hopeless, dicey mess of a life.

I didn't reply to him, just nodded. Hell, I couldn't reply cause anything that came out of my mouth was sure to start an argument.

All of the tension in the room was cut whenever the door opened and in walked Doc saying, "Good mornin', how're ya doin' today?"

"I'm doin' good, Doc." I answered with a bit of a forced smile.

"Good, that's good." Doc nodded as sat down on his stool. "Well, other than giving you the bloodwork results we'll also be doin' an ultrasound today so you wn't have to come in for a while, but just focus on that trial you're in."

"Okay." I nodded, a bit nervous to hear the results of the blood test I had done the last time I was here.

Handing me a sheet of paper, Doc smiled, "Well, all the tests came back clear. Your baby's perfectly healthy; it's a boy too."

Staring at the papers in hand, I whispered, "Oh my god, I'm havin' a healthy baby boy.", as a lone tear rolled down my cheek. A happy and relieved tear, might I add.

"A boy to carry on the Hatfield name." Cap smirked; pride evident in his deep rollin' timbre.

Scooting over to grab the ultrasound gel off the nearby counter, Doc announced, "Now, let's get that ultrasound done so ya'll can carry on with your day." Neither me nor my husband said a word, we just nodded while watching Doc roll back over to me with the gel in his hand. As was protocol, Doc lifted up my shirt, squirted the gel on my belly, and put it back before turning off the lights and powering on the ultrasound machine. Quickly, he ran the wand over my belly, causing the image of my tiny baby boy to appear on the screen. "Well, seems like baby boy Hatfield's growin' good." Doc remarked before asking, "Do you want some print outs, Nova?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded with a smile.

Doc hit a button, causing copies of the different angles he captured to print off of a printer in the back on the room. He grabbed some tissues from the box by the monitor and handed them to me before going over to turn the lights back on. Once I was cleaned off and had my shirt pulled back down, Doc ame over and handed me the prints. "Make an appointment for a few weeks from now. Have a nice day, Nova, Cap." Doc told us before walking out of the room; leaving us by ourselves.

"Ya ready to make that next appointment and leave?" Cap asked while standing up from his chair.

"Yea." I nodded while climbing down from the examining chair.

Quietly, we exited the room and went out front to make our next appointment with the receptionist.

* * *

"What's he doin' in your truck for, Nova?" Cap asked me as soon as we walked out of the clinic and had a clear view of my truck and the ginger sitting in the driver's seat, playin' a game on his cellphone.

"We need to work on the case so I had to pick him up. He agreed to wait in the parking lot while I had my appointment." I told Cap, hoping that he would buy my half-lie since I truly couldn't tell him that I spent that night with and also slept with my ex-sweetheart turned client.

"That better be it, Nova." My husband told me in a low, hard tone to his deep rollin' timbre.

"What does that mean, Cap?" I asked, playing stupid even tho I know what it meant. He didn't want me screwing Tolbert, but too late for that request since it already happened…

"Oh, don't play coy with me. You know exactly what that means." He snarled, his icy eye and its milky twin shining nastily at me. "I'll see ya in court tomorrow, Mrs. Hatfield." He clipped before brushing by me and over to his truck that was parked a few spaces away from Tolbert.

I felt a sense of guilt wash over me as I rushed over to my truck. Oh god…what the hell was I doing?... I chewed on the inside of my cheek before letting out a breath and exhaling all of my fears and doubts. I opened up the truck door and climbed inside only to have Tolbert take his eyes off of his phone and looked at me. "How'd it go, sweetheart?" He asked as I sat in the truck, closing the door.

"Good. He's healthy." I smiled, placing my bag down by my feet on the floorboard.

"He, so it's a boy?" Tolbert asked, a small smile on his face, as I clicked on my seatbelt.

"Yea." I nodded. "Oh, here's some ultrasound pics you can look at." I told him, handing him the pics before stuffing the paperwork with the blood scan results on it into my bag.

"Wow, so that's the lil peanut." Tolbert let out in an awed tone, looking at the pictures after taking them from me.

"Yep, that's my lil boy. He's 8-weeks and 3-days." I proudly smiled, earning me a nod from the redhead next to me. Pointing to a spot on the printout, I told my client turned lover, "See, Doc has how far 'long I am printed on the picture."

"Can I keep one?" He asked, taking me aback.

Blinking away my shock, I nodded. "Yea, if you want."

"Course I want one, Ella. You know he might be mine an' if not I'll still like to think of him as so, 'specially if I'm locked up in a jail cell for an undetermined 'mount o'time." He told me, taking an ultrasound picture and placing it inside of his visor before handing me the stack back.

"I'm doin' my best to keep you out of jail, Tolbert." I assured him as he put the truck in gear and backed out of the parking spot.

Shifting gear, he pulled out of the lot while telling me, "I know ya are, darlin', but that don't me it's gonna work. Yer husband's out for blood; he ain't gonna stop til he gets it no matter the facts o'how the fight started or went down."

"Do you know on the top of your head who witnessed the fight that's not on the official report; people that'll be a help to you?" I asked, hoping that I'd have time to call up Judge Wall to order subpoenas if I need to call up people as witnesses.

"Half of Pikeville." Tolbert deadpanned.

"Haha, very funny." I sarcastically snipped. Tilting my head at him, I sternly told him, "I'm serious, Tolbert."

"I already told your uncle one o'the days you were out dealin' wit' yer grievin' brother that all my cousins, brothers, Bad Frank, Ransom, and some church ladies saw me, Pharmer, and Bud fight wit' Ellison. Saw how Ellison got in between a verbal argument I was havin' wit' Lias over owed money; pushin' me back too." He explained while turning the dial up on the radio's volume control as the intro to Stone by Whiskey Myers sounded out in the truck's cab.

"What? Why wasn't I told 'bout this?" I asked, my thin auburn brows furrowed curiously, as Whiskey Myers crooned over my truck's speakers with their acoustic and soul haunting song. One that I must admit is one of my favorites.

"Cause ya didn't ask or were too busy wit' Mo, I dunno?" Tolbert shrugged as he drove down Main Street towards my uncle's firm. "Don't worry, Perry Cline sent out subpoenas to 'em as witnesses; to my folks' too."

"Oh, okay." I simply nodded as he turned down the alleyway that gave way to the parking lot behind my uncle's office buildin'.

"Don't worry, I'm sure ya an' Perry'll be able t'figure out some kinda questionin' that'll make me an' Pharmer look good to the jury." Tolbert told me, tryin' to ease my nerves, as he pulled into a parking spot and cut the truck's engine.

"Yea…" I sighed, removing my seatbelt and picking up my purse.

Before I could open my door, Tolbert stopped me by grabbing my hand and asking, "Can we just carry on like a family for the remainder o'my trial? Ya, me, an' Sally Elle. Y'know, be happy t'gether til my fate's read by Judge Wall."

I could look into his pitiful stormy blue eyes and deny him his one request at creating a few more happy memories before being separated from his daughter. We both knew that he'd most likely would be going to jail, how long or on what exact charge was unknown to us, but we were as sure as day that he'd be servin' time. Noddin', I softly said, "Yea, Tolbert, we can do that."

* * *

 **Moses POV:**

"Can't ya just leave me the hell alone Jim? Goddamnit, it's not like I'm gonna go all emmo on you and slit my wrist while playing My Chemical Romance on loop." I snapped at my roommate as he barged into my room (bastard would change the doorknob to one without a lock, fuckin' bastard) with a plate of food in one hand and a bottle of shine in the other.

"Nev'r said ya were 'gonna go all emmo' on me, boy." The crochety large man scoffed while placin' the plate heapin' full of greasy breakfast foods onto the bedside table along with the large bottle of homemade hooch, which was most likely Johnse's home brew. I didn't make a move to sit up, I just laid in bed while starin' into space. Jim let out a huff before grabbing a wooden chair from the corner and draggin' it over to my bedside. Takin' a seat, makin' the chair creek under his weight, and told me in a knowing tone, "You need a good meal an' a good drink to get yourself out of your own head."

"Ain't very hungry Jim, but thanks anyways." I told him, kindly declining the meal since I just wanted to be left alone to grieve on my own.

Foldin' his arms ov'r his chest, he sternly told me, "Boy, it ain't healthy that you're beatin' yourself up ov'r a tragic accident. Ya need t'move on; live your life cause nev'r know when it's gonna be your turn t'meet your maker."

"Jim…just leave me be." I groaned out in annoyance, fightin' the urge to roll my eyes at him.

"I ain't leavin' ya be, son. Not when 'em McCoys are gunnin' for that accident t'be charged as a vehicular homicide and the only way to beat it's to marry ya and my niece off. Hell, I ain't gonna let my niece be saddled wit' some bumblin', snivelin' cry baby wuss."

"I ain't no 'bumblin', snivelin', cry baby wuss' Jim. Just upset's all."

"Boy, ya better get your shit t'gether or else ya ain't gonna survive this life very long." Jim told me with no sympathy what-so-ever in his crochety gruff tone. "Now, I'm gonna go take Mr. Howles for a walk; when I get back, I expect ya t'have et yer food, boy." He told me before risin' from his chair and walking out of my room only to leave me alone with the greasy scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns he fried up for me. Eh, they looked a bit burnt too so if I didn't die from grief, I'd die from food poisonin'. Well, at least he left me booze to drown my sorrows in. Lord knows I need some to numb myself with.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Oh snap, the plot thickens and so does the drama! Muhahaha…**


End file.
